Cages or Wings?
by AnnikaMalfoy
Summary: Eight years after Breaking Dawn, the Volturi return and kill Nessie. This ignites a war that changes Edward and his brothers in unimaginable ways. Can two human sisters remind them what it feels like to feel anything other than rage and hate?
1. Introduction

**A/N: That's right ladies and gentlemen, it's back! I've gotten so many messages from readers upset about my removing Cages or Wings? that I have decided to repost the story. I will clean it up and do a little revise so it will come up slowly over the next few weeks. But if I'm gonna repost, I want it to be better than before. Don't worry, there aren't going to be any plot changes. Just fixing proofreading errors and what not. Anyway, thanks for your loyalty and I hope you will all continue to read this story. **


	2. Prologue

**KARI**

My name is Kari Lynn Mason and I'm no stranger to pain. I've been consumed by it for more than fifty percent of my life and that was long before I was kidnapped by vampires and forced to become a slave. I suppose that's why it took my master so long to break me. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

It all started when I was nine, the night I murdered my mother. At least, that was the way my father always saw it, even though, I wasn't anywhere near her when it happened. He used to tell me that I was responsible because I was selfish enough to want to go see my friend one last time.

I'm sorry I'm being so vague. This is something that is very hard for me to talk about, but I know someone needs to hear my story. I'll try to explain a little better.

Kaylyn Marie Anderson was my very best friend in the whole wide world. I met her on our first day of first grade. I remember it like it was yesterday, Martin Newman, a second grade butthole, thought it would be funny to walk up behind me and push me down the stairs. I still don't know why, but Kaylyn came to my rescue, she jumped on the boys back and started punching him with her tiny fists. It didn't hurt him, of course, but it did scare him a little and he never bothered us again, after.

Once he managed to pull Kaylyn off of him, he took off up another set of stairs and Kaylyn helped me pick up my stuff and made sure that I wasn't injured. The two of us were connected at the hip after that. We did everything together.

Her dad was in the army, though, and they had to move around a lot. When we were nine, he got offered a very prestigious position with double the salary he had been making then. He would've been stupid to turn it down; both Kaylyn and I knew that. Unfortunately, it meant that the Andersons were going to be moving to Brussels. I wasn't sure where that was back then, but I knew it was really far away and I'd probably never see my best friend again.

Two days before they left, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson told Kaylyn that she could invite me over for one last sleep over. It would be our last chance to say goodbye and my mom knew it. She drove me over that night and told me to call her when I was ready to come home.

She got hit by a drunk driver on the way home that night. My father blamed me because she wouldn't have even been on the road if it wasn't my need to see Kaylyn. I spent years believing those words.

Father started drinking and abusing me less than a month later. He used to tell me that I deserved it for what I did to my mother, and I used to believe him. I was made to do all the cooking and cleaning. It was part of my ongoing punishment for what happened to my mother. I was also made to take care of my four year old sister, Kenzi.

He never raised his hand to her, something that I will forever be grateful for. In fact, he treated her like a princess. She got everything that she wanted and didn't have to do anything around the house. Not that I minded, of course. She didn't need to deal with the shit I had to go through.

After a couple years, I became like Kenzi's mother in so many ways. I would feed her and get her ready for school. I'd check her homework and forge father's signature on her permission forms. I'd sign and fill out any forms she brought home from school. I took her to the doctor's when she was sick and read her bedtime stories, even tucked her in. Everything a mother would and could do for her baby.

I even tried to shield her from the things father would do to me. Whenever, I felt a beating or a fight coming, I always sent her to her room, or to a friend's house. Somewhere, I knew she couldn't hear or see what was going on. She knew, though, all too well, exactly what was going on and she did her best to be strong for me in times like those. And as she got older, she would help me with whatever she could to save me from being hurt. It didn't work, though, he always found something wrong. Not to mention that he always had new and creative ways of punishing me.

I remember one night; he chained me to a wall, naked, in the freezing basement. He left me there for a week with no food, water or warmth, coming down every once in a while to beat me for one thing or another. I probably would've died down there, if I hadn't been thinking about how much Kenzi needed me. She was the only thing I had left to hold on to.

That all changed a week after her eighth birthday, three weeks before my thirteenth. The day she disappeared. And I guess that's where my story really begins.

Do you want to hear it? Because I can guarantee that it is not a happy one. It's quite devastating, actually, and I can promise that you'll think your life is rainbows and sunshine when I'm done. However, I promise that there is a good ending, not a happy one, no, just a good one.

It's one of the most unpleasant stories that you will ever hear, however, I promise that if you stick with me until the end, it'll be worth it. Interested?


	3. Taken

**KARI**

The night started out just like any other, with me cooking dinner and talking to Kenzi about her day. She had already set the table for me -only for two, of course. I wasn't allowed to eat unless father told me I could and I would get beat if I just assumed he would allow me to have dinner with him. We were just waiting for the spaghetti noodles to boil, and everything would be ready. This was good because father would be home any minute. If he couldn't just sit down and eat when he got home, I was in major trouble.

"You got detention." I stated shocked. "Do you have any idea how angry he's going to be about this?"

"I know, I'm sorry, Kari." she cried. I saw a tear trickle down her face. "It wasn't my fault, though."

"What happened?" I sighed wiping the tear from her face.

"I had to use the bathroom and Mrs. Henderson gave me a pass. I went potty and then headed back to class. Two scary men, I've never seen before were arguing in the hallway about something and I heard my name. I didn't know why they were talking about me or what they were talking about. I just knew they weren't safe. So I hid in the bathroom until they were gone. This wasn't for another twenty minutes. Mrs. Henderson gave me detention for not only taking too long and then for lying about the men." Kenzi explained looking even more upset than before.

I sighed taking in everything she said. The fact that she had detention was no longer important to me. It made me worry to hear that two strange men were arguing about Kenzi. I didn't understand it. And why hadn't the teacher heard them or seen them? It was all very strange and scary for me.

"Okay, why don't you go upstairs and wash your hands." I stated. "Dad will be home any minute then you guys can eat."

"I'll sneak some away for you." Kenzi replied.

"No, honey." I replied sadly. "Don't get yourself in trouble. Besides, I can take care of myself. Now go."

She nodded at me and I could see tears brimming in her eyes. The sight of the barely suppressed tears made me want to cry too. It hurt me to know how much she hurt to see our father treat me the way he does. It hurt her even more to know that I wouldn't let her do anything about it. I wouldn't let her let father hurt her.

I deserved it, I knew that. I killed my mother and now I had to be punished. It was as simple as that. Kenzi had done nothing wrong, other than the usual trouble that someone her age gets into. She didn't deserve to be treated that way our father treated me. Besides, I highly doubted that her little body could take some of the things he did to me.

I watched her walk away and took a deep breath to collect myself. I promised myself that I would never cry. No matter how much what my father did hurt me. Mostly because I wouldn't give him that satisfaction, but there was also the smallest part of me that knew I didn't deserve to cry. I was just getting what I deserved for what I did to my mother. Crying about it wasn't going to bring her back and it was all my fault. I just needed to accept that fact and deal with what he did to me.

I was just draining the noodles when Kenzi came back down about ten minutes later. Once I had them drained and rinsed, she handed me father's plate and I put a large spoonful of noodles and sauce on it for him. Once I had some on her plate as well, I grabbed a beer and a juice box out of the fridge.

Kenzi sat at the table in front of her plate, just staring at it. We both knew better than to eat until father got there. He didn't believe that the women of the house should be able to eat before him.

I wasn't even allowed to sit at the table, so I stood in the corner as we both waited for him to come walking through the door.

I was way past being afraid of what he might do to me when he came home. I knew no matter what I said or did, I would be beat and there was no point in being afraid of it when it happened. Instead, I put my emotions to a better use. I mentally prepared myself for it.

I thought about Kenzi and how much she loved and needed me. I thought about how much I loved and needed her. I remembered the fun times we would have together, even after father started hurting me. I held on to the pictures of her smiling face and her voice when she told me she loved me. I concentrated on what story I would tell her when I would tucked her in tonight, focusing mostly on the future.

By doing this, I was insuring my own survival for the night. As long as I had these clear pictures of my little sister who couldn't be left alone with that monster, I would survive. I would will myself to survive whatever father had in store for me that night. I had to live so that I could continue taking care of Kenzi, the light of my life. That's all there was to it. I would survive for her.

"Kari, shouldn't Dad be home by now?" Kenzi interrupted my process. "I wanna eat."

I looked over at the clock on the stove and realized that dinner had been on the table for a half hour. Father should've been home at least twenty five minutes ago. Well, I, at least, I knew what I would get in trouble tonight. His dinner was cold and I didn't have enough ingredients left to make anymore. I hadn't been able to go grocery shopping yet this week. Fantastic.

Well, if I was going to get in trouble for one thing, I may as well go all the way.

"Go ahead and eat honey." I sighed.

"But that'll get you in trouble." she argued.

"I'm already in trouble, Kenz." I whispered.

"But I don't wanna make it worse." she replied.

"Just eat, then go do your homework, sweetie. I'll deal with dad." I said a little more sternly than I had intended.

She sighed, but picked up her fork and started to eat.

"Is it too cold, sweetheart?" I asked. "We can put it in the microwave."

'No it's fine." she answered and continued eating.

"All done." she said fifteen minutes later. "Do you want me to do my dishes?"

I was about to tell her not to worry about it when I heard father's truck pull up. I froze and said a quick pray.

"Kenzi, get upstairs quick." I told her. "Put on your headphones, do you homework, and don't come down until I come up for you."

She looked back at me as if leaving me alone with father was the last thing she wanted to do. I shot her a pleading look, one that I knew she couldn't deny. She knew that I feared he would start hurting her if she were to witness any of my beatings. She also knew that it was the last thing that I wanted to see happen to her. So she nodded after a second and ran up the stairs.

I took a deep breath as I heard boots coming up the front steps. The same images of Kenzi and I began replaying themselves in my head as I stood there, preparing for the worst. The front door opened and shut as I released the breath I was holding.

"Kari, where are you, you worthless bitch?" he slurred angrily.

Great, he was already drunk. This was going to be so much fun. Note the sarcasm.

"In the kitchen, dad." I called trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

I heard him stomp and stumble a little toward the kitchen. I just stood in the corner trying to make myself as small as possible.

"What's this?" he mumbled when he saw the plate of spaghetti on the table.

"Dinner." I stated as calmly as possible.

He looked at it in disgust.

"Where's the meat?" he questioned.

"We didn't have any." I answered. "You didn't give me any money for groceries this week."

"So it's my fault, is that what you're saying?" he growled getting in my face. I shrank further into the corner.

"No, dad, of course not, it's mine because I forgot to ask." I panicked.

"Damn right it is. Now, where's my little angel." he asked a smile spreading on his face.

"She's upstairs, doing her homework." I replied as he sat down.

"Well, get her down here, so we can have a family meal." he stated raising his fork.

"She already ate." I answered quietly.

"She what?"

"She already ate."

"And why didn't you make her wait until I got home?"

"Because you were almost a half hour late and she had homework."

"So, once again, it's my fault?"

"No, dad." I could see the anger etched all over his face. This wasn't going to end well and nothing I said could change that. "I just thought that you'd rather she be able to do her homework at a decent hour than to wait and have dinner with you."

"I guess that would make the most sense. School is a little more important, especially if she's going to make something of herself. At least one of my girls will do me proud." He replied with a small smile.

I couldn't believe that he was actually satisfied with my answer. Maybe there was hope for not getting beat tonight. The hope was shattered the minute he put a forkful of food in his mouth. He immediately spat it back onto his plate and glared at me.

"Why the hell is my dinner cold?" he asked.

"I-I-I fixed your plate and got everything ready thinking you'd be home an hour ago." I stated. "I got busy doing other things while Kenzi and I were waiting and I didn't think to put it in the microwave or anything. I'm sorry."

"Sorry, isn't good enough." he growled swiping his hand across the table and knocking the plate of cold spaghetti on the floor.

He then stood and walked to me grabbing a fistful of my hair. He yanked me forward and shoved me to floor. I felt his steel toed work boots hit me in the stomach a couple of times and tried to catch my breath.

"Get your worthless ass in the living room and lean over the couch." he growled stomping towards the backroom.

I gulped as I made to quickly do what he said. I knew what was coming. It was his favorite form of a punishment, because it was the only one that made me scream anymore. I made it into the living room and over the back of the couch seconds before he came stomping into the living room carrying a rawhide whip. I gulped as he positioned himself several feet behind me and began the torture.

The whip lashed across my back and immediately felt like he was slicing me open with a knife. I couldn't help, but scream with every lash he made. He laughed and called me names telling me that I was stupid and worthless. Over and over again. At the time I thought it was the worst sort of torture in the world. If I would've known what I'd be going through in just a few short years, though, I would've welcomed this pain with open arms.

I wasn't sure how long it lasted, but I had stretched my vocal chords to their limit by the time he was finished. I couldn't even make myself scream anymore.

Once he was satisfied, he grabbed me by the hair and yanked me up off the couch.

"Now, get your ass out there and clean up the mess. Then order me a God damned pizza." he growled then threw me to the ground.

Unable to stand, I crawled into the kitchen and picked up the spaghetti with my bare hands. The plate, I noticed had shattered and I had no choice but to stand through the pain. Once I finished cleaning, a half hour later, I pulled out the phonebook and order him a pizza. Then I changed my clothes and went in the living room to wait for them to deliver it. I knew father would never get up and get the door.

I only had to wait fifteen minutes for it. I paid the delivery guy without giving him a tip. Once father was served, I excused myself so I could shower the dried blood off myself and put Kenzi to bed.

I was only allowed five minutes to shower and had already come up with a process to quickly, yet efficiently wash and care for any wounds he gave me. Once I finished, I put on a loose fitting cami, that didn't push on the open wounds across my back and slid into some gray sweatpants. Then I went to check on Kenzi and get her all tucked in.

When I walked in she was laying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. When she saw me, she jumped off of the bed and ran to me, throwing her arms gently around me. From there, it was the same as every night, we comforted each other, and she told me how sorry she was. She even tried to convince me to let her shoulder some of my responsibilities, but I refused.

When we both calmed, I told her a story about a princess in a faraway kingdom that was being controlled by an evil king. In the end, the princess was saved by a prince. Kenzi was asleep before I had even finished.

I left her room that night, thinking about the story. I hadn't realized while I was telling it, but it was definitely something I found myself longing for. Why couldn't I have a handsome prince come and save me from my father? I guess the phrase be careful what you wish for would eventually apply here.

I walked back downstairs, like I did every night, to make sure that father didn't need anything else. He was already passed out in the chair. With a sigh, I clicked the T.V. off and cleaned up after him. Then I went to my room to work on my homework.

I don't remember falling asleep, but one minute I was looking at a calculus problem and the next Kenzi was shaking me awake. I opened my eyes instantly panicked. I looked her over and she looked scared, her eyes were wide and brimming with tears. I immediately thought that father had come after her and my first instinct was to give him a piece of my mind. However, rational thought and a little fear of the man made me question her first.

"Kenzi, honey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"There's something in my room." she whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"I saw two glowing red dots by my closet and heard something moving in the same corner." she explained. "But when I turned on the light nothing was there, so I came to get you and as I walked out, something laughed."

I was sure that this was just some crazy dream that she had. She was one of those eight year olds who let their imaginations run away with them. However, the poor girl looked so terrified that I couldn't bring myself to tell her that it was probably just a nightmare.

"Why don't I go take a look?" I suggested with a kind smile. "Will that make you feel better?"

She nodded and I got up. We walked slowly back to her room. Something about her fear made me feel a little apprehensive. I don't know why because I was sure that she was just imagining things and that was it. I passed the feeling off as simply being psychosomatic. She was scared of something so I couldn't help but be scared as well.

When we walked in, the light was still on. I took a quick look around the immediate area, but couldn't see a thing. So, to humor Kenzi, I looked in her closet and under her bed. I, of course, found nothing.

I noticed the window was opened, though. I didn't think that it was at all odd. I mean it was the middle of May and all. Even in a place where it rains all the time, there are bound to be warm nights this time of year. However, I knew I'd feel a hell of a lot better if it was closed tonight. So I shut and locked it, then I pulled her curtains shut.

"See, sweetheart, there's nothing here." I told Kenzi soothingly. "I just shut out any chance anyone or anything had of getting in."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes. And if it makes you feel better, I'll make sure all of the windows in the house are shut." I offered.

"That would be nice." she whispered blushing slightly.

"Then that's what I'll do, but let's get you back to bed first."

"Okay."

She crawled back into the bed, and I covered her up. I made sure to tuck the blankets as tightly around her as I could. Once I finished, I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Kenz. Sweet Dreams."

"I love you too Kar-Kar."

I smiled at her baby nickname for me, and then I walked out the door, shutting off the light on the way. I just closed the door and was preparing to make good on my promise when it happened.

I heard the loud crashing of glass through the door behind me and Kenzi's shriek of terror. I turned quickly and charged back into the room. Someone had busted through the window and the glass lay in a pile on the floor. Kenzi's sheets were a mess over the bed, but she was nowhere in sight.

I ran to the window, ignoring the fact that I was pressing glass into my feet. I hoped that I could catch some kind of a glance of a person or a car. Anything to help the police track her down. However, when I got to the window, there was no one and nothing in sight.

Kenzi, the sun and light of my life, my only reason left for being, my baby sister, was gone and I was sure that I'd never see her again.


	4. Known and Unknown

**UNKNOWN (LATER THAT NIGHT) **

I drove down the street searching for the warehouse. It had been an insanely long and stressful past couple of weeks and I just wanted to be at home playing with my pet. However, my sister had just reminded me today that my brother's birthday was tomorrow and I hadn't gotten him anything yet, which is why I was out at nearly midnight doing some last minute shopping.

Why am I shopping at midnight? You ask. Well, it's the time when people start selling the item that I'm looking for. It's too much of a risk to do it during the day. The wrong person might catch us and then we'd all be in trouble. So we had to wait until almost all human activity ceased, which was alright, considering we didn't need any sleep.

I was heading to a human auction—something that was outlawed a long time ago. The people who outlawed it were dead now, though, so it really didn't matter. Personally, I thought kidnapping humans and selling them as slaves to our kind was the most brilliant idea in the world. We needed something to keep us fed and entertained, didn't we? Those were the only things humans were good for after all.

I smiled as I spotted the warehouse about fifty feet in front of me. I pulled carefully into the back parking lot, making sure that no humans were around to see me then I headed inside. The slaves at the door opened them and bowed my inside. I didn't even spare either of them a look. Why should I even bother? They were worthless, after all.

I hadn't been to one in a couple of weeks. The pet that I had purchased three weeks ago, Amy, was still entertaining me a great deal more than the others had. It still wasn't very good at listening and that was what made them so fun. I loved the ones that talked back and defied me. It gave me a reason to punish them.

Punishing them was the best part, especially when they screamed. I loved to watch them wither and scream and beg for me to stop. It was honestly the best part of my day. Listening to their pain allowed me to forget my own.

I probably wouldn't have come on this particular night, but I knew my brother had been searching for a new girl. The last one he had kept trying to run away, so he had to have it put to sleep. He and my other brother kept trying to find new ones, but nothing really caught his interest.

My gift was a great advantage because I was able to use it to see exactly what it was he wanted. I was going to give him the perfect pet for his birthday-one that would obey, serve him well, and would last for longer than a month or two for him.

I was in a large room with several rows of metal folding chairs and no windows—a safety precaution—and two vampires standing guard inside the door. There was a podium and the front. There were rich and powerful vampires conversing in groups around the room. I didn't make conversation with any of them as I walked through the room.

They shot quick and fearful glances in my direction, but no one said anything to me either. That was perfectly fine with me. I wasn't here for them, after all, just the merchandise.

Speaking of merchandise, it was being brought in through a back entrance of the room. I turned when I heard a door open and the shuffling of human feet.

A good vampire friend of mine, Dimitri, was ushering a line of at least twenty girls who were shackled together into the room. They varied in ages ranging from eight all the way to fifteen. They were wearing only underclothing in varying degrees of shabbiness. While they all looked very different, every one of them had the same look of horror on their face. I could even see some of them were shaking. I smiled and suddenly remember why I enjoyed coming to these in the first place. The level of fear in the place brought a wonderful sense of satisfaction.

The girls were led to the front of the room and Dimitri told us that we had an hour to look over the merchandise before the bidding began. The only rule being that we couldn't touch. I, of course, was an exception to that rule. I was allowed to touch any of them whenever and wherever I wanted. It was one of the many perks of having my status. Another was I did not having to wait in line.

No one else in the room dared go near the girls before I had a chance to look them over. This was by far the best part of the auction. I, of course, took every advantage I could with the girls, even if I wasn't interested. It was their job to pleasure and entertain me, after all. I may as well have a little fun while I was looking, right.

I made it a point to stop at every girl and allow my hands to touch them in their most intimate places. If any of them objected or tried to pull away, I slapped them, which pretty much knocked the stupid out of them.

Even though, I was having my fun, I never forgot why I was there. I was looking for a present for my brother. I was trying to find him his perfect pet. I kept replaying everything that I had seen in his mind, but nothing I saw here fit the bill.

I was about to give up and go home when I reached the fifteenth girl in line. She was small and young. I was sure she was the youngest here today. She had waist length curly brown hair and a very pale complexion. Her body was just starting to develop.

She was staring down at the floor. Smart girl. It looked as though she already knew her place. I made a mental note of that then dipped into her thoughts to find out what was going on.

It was utter chaos. One second she was thinking about how scared she was and wondering what was going to happen to her. The next she was thinking about how much she wished some girl called Kari was with her. At the thought of Kari's name, her fears took off again. Only they weren't fears for herself, but for this Kari. She was afraid of what her father would do to Kari when he realized that she was gone. She tried very hard to block out the possibilities, but the images kept cropping up.

There was one in particular that caught my attention. A naked red headed teenager chained to a wall in what looked like a basement. The girl was curled on the floor crying with her head in her knees. I couldn't see the girl's face but I found myself sympathizing with the girl.

Wow. Where'd that come from? I don't sympathize with humans. They were nasty worthless vermin who were nothing more than food and entertainment. That was it. They were mere pets and toys for us, nothing more. They didn't deserve pity.

I pulled out of the girl's thoughts and grabbed her roughly by the chin. She stumbled forward not expecting me to be so rough, but quickly caught her balance and made herself look at my face. I smiled when I saw the fear that was trying to hide behind the big brown eyes.

I dipped into her thoughts again, wondering why she was trying so hard to not be afraid.

_"I have to be brave and strong, just like Kari. I can't let them see how much they're scaring me. Just like Kari never lets dad see how much he hurts her. God, I hope he doesn't hurt her too much for this." _

It was the most interesting internal conversation that I've ever heard. It was odd to me that this girl would be more concerned with her sister, I assumed, than herself. She obviously had no idea what she had just gotten into. A few days in the hands of my kind and she would forget all about whatever's been happening to Kari.

Still, though, she seemed like everything that my brother was looking for. She looked quiet and obedient. She seemed to already know that it would be foolish to try to fight and defy us. A plus was that she was the age he liked. He liked them at a young age when they were easier to train and put up less of a fight.

She could possibly be the one for him. I examined her face and body a little more closely. She seemed almost perfect for him. But I had to put this to the test first.

"Name?" I barked.

"Kenzi." she said and actually succeeded in sounding like she wasn't scared. I would've bought it if I hadn't been looking her in the eye. "Sir." she added at the end, unsure of how to address me and scared to sound disrespectful. I smile slightly.

"That's an interesting name. Is it short for anything?" I ask out of mere curiosity.

"No, sir." she stated not even trying to pull her face out of my grasp.

"And how old are you Kenzi?"

"I just turned eight, sir."

"I see." I released her face and brush some of her hair behind her eye. She shivered slightly as my cold skin brushed the back of her neck. "Well, Kenzi, you're going to make a wonderful gift for my brother. I'm sure he'll love you. I'll see you later."

I moved on to the next girl. Not that I needed to, of course. I knew Kenzi would be perfect for him. I was just having way too much fun to stop now. A half hour later, I took my seat and the bidding began.

I didn't bother bidding on any of the other girls that were brought through. I could see the relief on every one of their faces when they realized that I wasn't going to be their new owner. Then it was Kenzi's turn.

She looked like a decent pet so I was prepared to spend a decent amount of money on her. My brother, like myself and our other brother, deserved nothing but the best money could buy and I was sure she would be worth it. That's why I let the others bid as high as they wanted. I knew, however, that the minute I put in a bid, whether or not it matched the previous one, the girl would be mine. One of the other perks of my status.

I could bid anywhere from a dollar to a million dollars for any one of the girls and they'd be mine just like that. I decided to allow the others to bid themselves out, just for the fun of it. I enjoyed letting the others think they were winning.

When a vampire I didn't recognize with bleach blonde hair and a grim sneer, bid 4,500 dollars nobody was willing to bid higher. I decided it was time to step in.

"Four thousand dollars, Dimitri." I stated. I figured if I was gonna have some fun why not piss somebody off in the process.

Everyone recognized my voice, so no one objected to my bid. I noticed the blond, however, looked like he wanted to say something. I just shrugged because he would be sentenced to death if he opened his mouth.

"Going once. Going twice. Sold for 4,000 dollars to the man in the second seat of the first row." Dimitri stated with a smirk in my direction.

I stood up and pulled the cash out of my pocket, handed it to the guard and stepped up to claim my prize. She was still staring at the floor and I noticed her shoulders shaking like she had been crying. I briefly wondered what happened to all of the bravery from earlier.

I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me again. Sure enough, there were tear tracks running down her cheeks and her brown eyes were bloodshot. I took another look into her mind.

_"I'm sorry Kari. I can't be brave like you. I'm so scared. What's going to happen to me? Is he going to hurt me?" _

"Don't worry, dear. We'll take really good care of you." I said in a tone that caused the girl to shiver violently.

I smirked down at her. I was soon brought a carrier. It was simply a cage big enough for her to crawl into, but small enough for me to carry without much effort.

She was still sobbing when I placed the carrier in the trunk of my car and drove off.

**KARI (JUST AFTER THE POLICE LEAVE FROM INVESTIGATING KENZI'S "KIDNAPPING") **

I stood in the living room tears still running down my cheeks. I had just spent the last three hours talking to the police. I told them everything that I could remember about what happened just before Kenzi was taken.

They didn't believe me when I told them I hadn't even been out of the room for more than five seconds before Kenzi was gone. The said there was no way anyone could be that fast. I insisted that was what happened. They took the statement but were extremely skeptical about it.

They asked me tons of questions and I tried to answer them to the best of my ability. I even explained the two men Kenzi heard talking about her in the school the day before. I didn't have a description for them, because all Kenzi told me was that they had been scary.

It was finally over, though, and Father was outside saying goodbye and thanking them for all of their help. I knew I was going to be in trouble when he came back in. He would blame me for this and there was absolutely no doubt this time. This one was all my fault and I'd take whatever punishment he was going to give me for it. I deserved it this time. I let Kenzi down because I was unable to protect her. I hated myself and part of me hoped that father would be angry enough to kill me this time. It'd be less than what I deserved for this. God only knew what was happening to my baby sister now because of me.

"I'm so sorry, Kenz." I whispered to nothing choking on a sob. "I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most."

Father walked back in the house, sooner than I would've like, but I just stood there looking at him waiting for the blow to fall. I had only ever seen him look that angry once, and that was the day mom died. The day he stopped looking at me like I was his daughter. I gulped, because I knew it was going to be bad.

"So you couldn't stand the fact that I loved you sister, more than you?" he snarled. "You had to go get rid of her too, just like you did with your mother!"

"I didn't do this on purpose, father." I growled back.

"Then why the hell did you leave her alone in that room?" he questioned. "You knew there was something wrong!"

"No, dad, I thought that she just had a nightmare. I was trying to show her that she didn't need to be afraid of anything, because there was nothing there. If I had even thought that something was out there or going to hurt her, I would've made sure that she didn't go back in there alone. I love Kenzi and I would do anything for her!" I yelled back. If I was going to get it, I may as well make it good for one of us.

"Don't you dare say that, you little bitch!" he replied. "If you loved her, you would've made sure they got you instead of her!"

"Why don't you just say it, dad! You wish that it was me and not her."

"Maybe I do!"

"Good, because I do too!"

"Yeah, because that's all you'll ever be good for being someone's whore."

"Yeah, well, anything's better than living with you!"

"Then maybe you should just leave."

"Maybe, I will!"

I started for the door but he reached out and grabbed my wrist tightly. I could feel a bruise forming already.

"I don't think so." he growled.

"You just told me to go!" I yelled trying to rip my wrist away from him.

"That was before I realized that if you left, there wouldn't be anyone left to cook and clean for me." He yanked back pulling me to his chest.

"Why don't you learn to do it yourself?" I asked. I knew the minute that I said it, it was the wrong thing.

He released my wrist and shoved me to the floor. I hit my head and was dazed for a minute. Before I could even get things straightened out in my head, I felt his barefoot connecting with every part of my body that he could reach. I cried out in pain flailing my arms and trying to block him.

"You ungrateful worthless bitch!" He yelled between kicks.

It stopped just as suddenly as it had started, though and he walked away. I chanced a peek up in his direction and saw that he was making his way to the kitchen. I gulped and tried to crawl to the door, because I knew what he was getting and didn't think I could deal with another one tonight.

I was almost there when I felt something stomp down on my ankle. I let out a cry of pain as I felt and heard the bone snap. I then felt father's hands grip my hair and yank my head back.

"Going somewhere?" he growled.

"No, sir." I stuttered.

"That's what I thought."

He proceeded to drag me, by my hair, up to my bedroom where he threw me down onto my bed. I was in too much pain to really focus on what was going on and before I knew it, I was tied face down and shirtless to my bedpost.

The first lash across my back made me forget about the pain in the other parts of my body. I screamed out begging for him to just leave me alone and let me go. He just laughed and continued to whip me harder and harder with each lash. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks as I continued to beg. I wasn't sure how long he went at it, but he was still going strong when I gave into the wonderful black oblivion that had come for me.


	5. Runaway

**THREE YEARS LATER... **

**KARI**

It was my sixteenth birthday and instead of having a party, like normal sixteen year olds, I was packing a small duffel bag. Father had gone on a weekend long hunting trip and forbid me to leave the house. Normally, he'd tie me to my bed, so I wouldn't have a choice, however, this morning he was too drunk to even think about it. Something that I, of course, took full advantage of.

I couldn't stay in that house with him another minute. The only reason why I had stayed after mother died was because of Kenzi, but after she was taken, I had nothing left to hold me there. That was probably why Father would to such extreme measures to keep me tied up in the house. He knew I would bolt the first chance I got.

He had even gone as far as to make me drop out of school a month after Kenzi's kidnapping. He said that he didn't need anybody filling my head with lies about what happened to my mom. I had, of course, figured out that my mother's death was not my fault, nor was Kenzi's kidnapping. Even though, I still felt extremely guilty for both, I knew that I didn't deserve Father's punishments any longer.

I wasn't sure where I was going to go and at the time, I thought anywhere was better than there. Had I known what I would stumble across in the next half hour, I would've gladly taken Father's punishments with a smile for the rest of my life. But there was no way I could've known. The general plan was for me to just walk through the woods until I found the road, then hitch hike to the nearest rest stop. I knew that hitch hiker was dangerous, but it was still better than staying with Father. Even now, part of me wishes that I had made it to that road, maybe then I would've suffered a quick and painless death.

I just packed the essentials. Food, extra clothing, a couple of blankets. Nothing that would be too heavy. I had to carry the duffel bag for God only knew how long. The only thing of any value that I took was around my neck. It was a locket that my mom had bought at a pawn shop.

The saleswoman said that one of the boys from the La Push reservation had found it lying underneath a tree several years ago. He pawned it for the money to help his girlfriend a pair of diamond earrings. It was a strange tricked that caught my mom's eye and she bought it for me about three weeks before the accident.

It had a French inscription that my mom told me translated to "_more than my own life."_ I think that she just had to buy it for me, because she knew something would happen to her really soon. She wanted me to know how much she loved me. It was a gift I'd cherished since the day she gave it to me. I never took it off, not even when Father starting hurting me.

When I had everything I needed, I wrote Father a note telling him that I was leaving. I told him that if he reported me as a runaway, I'd tell them exactly why I ran away. That would definitely keep his mouth shut; he wouldn't want to tarnish his reputation as the perfect loving father.

I walked out the door, clinging to the locket for support, and left the house never looking back. I walked through the woods, as quickly as I could. I wasn't sure if Father would come back early or not, so I had to get as far away as quickly as possible. If he caught me, he would drag me back by my hair and I'd really be in for it.

I was walking for around fifteen minutes before I heard it, two girls screaming. And they weren't your normal someone played a joke on them screams. No, these were bloodcurdling screams of fear and pain. Screams that made the hairs on the back of my arms stand on end and told me that there was danger up ahead.

I froze for a moment, every muscle in my body was screaming at me to run the other way. However, my head and heart were telling me that I had to find out what was happening and do what I could to save them. That was the part of me that my mom had raised.

It was that part that made me continue walking in the direction of the screams. I eventually came to a small clearing and immediately wished I had listened to my body rather than my heart. It was the most gruesome sight that I had ever seen.

Two men, one with blonde hair, the other with curly brown hair, were standing over the, now dead, bodies of two beautiful girls who didn't look too much older than me. Both bodies were extremely pale and I could see the last traces of blood flowing out of crescent shaped marks on both of their necks. The men had blood dripping from their mouths with smirks on their faces.

I couldn't suppress the gasp that escaped my lips as I took in the scene. It wasn't a very audible gasp, but somehow both men heard it and turned to look at me. The smirks on their faces only got wider as they started walking toward me.

"Well, Well, Well, what do we have here?" The blonde questioned as he approached me.

I stood there watching the two men in absolute shock. I heard some distant voice yelling for me to run, but I couldn't make my legs move. Besides, I was sure that it wouldn't do me any good anyway. The two men looked like they could catch someone who is ten times less clumsy than I am. Instead, I just watched as the approached me, trying to make sense of the scene that I had just stumbled upon.

The two girls, dead, with the last bits of their blood running out of their throats. The two men inhumanly beautiful men who were approaching me with smirks on their faces and blood dripping from their mouth. They moved so gracefully, there was no way they could be human. And there deep crimson eyes...

Suddenly, I found myself remembering the night that Kenzi had been taken. I remember that she told me she saw two red dots floating in her dark room. Maybe they were creatures' eyes. Had I stumbled upon the creatures that had kidnapped Kenzi? I say creatures because I knew that no human could've gotten Kenzi out of the room as fast as she was taken. There was no way.

And the men in front of me were anything but human. They were too beautiful and graceful to be considered anything close to human. If it hadn't been for the fact that I had just witnessed them killing two innocent girls, I would've thought that were angels. However, I knew that angels didn't kill, so what were they? One plausible answer jumped into my head but I pushed it away.

There was no way these men could be vampires. Vampires didn't exist, right? I mean they were creature of fiction. Creatures made up to scare and entertain other. There's no way they could possibly really exist. Right?

There had to be some other logical explanation for what I just saw. I bet the two men were part of some kind of cult. That's gotten be it, and I had just walked in on a ritual that involved the sacrifice of two girls by sucking their blood out through their necks. Then again, I had just pretty much describe that because idea of vampirism.

No, these men are not vampires. VAMPIRES DO NOT EXIST!

The men stopped right in front of me and I could see them a little better. The one with curly brown hair was large and looked very muscular. I was willing to bet everything I owned that he was stronger than Father. The blonde was smaller but didn't look any less strong. Both men had smirks on their faces.

"I think that she's in shock, Jasper." The brown haired one stated his smirk widening.

"No, she's just very confused and very much afraid." The blonde, Jasper, responded.

How did he know that? Could he read my face that well?

"Don't worry darling. We won't hurt you. Much." He told me with a smirk. Then he reached out a hand to stroke my hair, but I jerked away from him.

"She's not very smart, is she?" the brown haired one asked.

"I'm sure she just needs a little training, Emmett." Jasper teased. "None of the girls are perfect in the beginning."

I finally found my voice as Jasper started walking around me. I had a feeling that he was taking some kind of inventory of me. I felt very exposed and violated.

"What the hell are you?" I questioned between my teeth. "And what the hell do you want?"

"Oooh, she's feisty too." Emmett stated getting in my face. "I like feisty." He reached to touch my face, but I pulled back again. Emmett just laughed and took a step closer to me.

I gulped, but didn't move again. Jasper was on his second pass around my body.

"She's very beautiful." Emmett stated looking me up and down.

"Indeed, she is." Jasper taunted from behind me. "Although, she looks strangely familiar to me."

"What do you mean?" Emmett questioned.

"I don't know." Jasper responded. "I feel like I've seen her somewhere before. Like I see her everyday almost. Or at least, parts of her."

"Oh. Well, I think that I would remember if I saw a human as pretty as this." Emmett stated reaching for me again.

I took a step back, but ran into something hard and cold. It took me a second to realize that it was Jasper. When I did, I tried to take a step forward again, but his arm snaked around my waist and pulled me close to his cold body.

"Oh no you don't." he whispered. I struggled against his hold, but it didn't work. I could usually break Father's hold on me, but I was right in assuming that they were stronger than Father. They both laughed at my struggles.

"Please, just let me go. Leave me alone." I cried. Jasper's grip simply tightened his grip around my waist. I continued to struggle against him, even if his arm was pressing into the bruising from yesterday's beating.

"We can't do that, love." He whispered. "You see, you've seen too much and have probably got a decent idea of what we are. And if we let you leave, you'll open your big mouth and, though, most people will think you're crazy, there might be someone who believes you and comes after us. We can't take that risk. Besides, you're way too beautiful and smell too good to just let go."

My heart started thudding in my chest at his words. Maybe they really were vampires and were going to kill me. Would that be so bad? I mean there wasn't really anything left for me to leave for, anyway. My mom was dead, Kenzi was gone, and all Father did was hurt me. There was really no point in me living any longer anyway. They would be doing me a favor in killing me. It was the least I could hope for at the moment.

"So, what do you say, Em? Wanna share?" Jasper asked sniffing at my neck. I cringed disgusted.

"Actually, Jazz, I'm good." Emmett replied. "That one filled me up real nice. But you're more than welcome to her."

Jasper smirked into my neck and my breath hitched. He took one last whiff of my neck and kissed it. I gasped slightly as his teeth grazed my neck. I wanted to feel the piercing pain of teeth, but it never came. Instead, Jasper shoved me forward. My knees were too weak to hold me up and I collapsed onto the forest floor on my hands and knees.

"Actually, I have an idea that would be way more fun and interesting." he said.

"What did you have in mind?" Emmett replied and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I started to push myself back up but felt someone's foot on my back.

"I'd stay down there if I were you." Jasper said putting slight pressure on my back. Knowing there wasn't much else I could do, I let myself sink back to the ground. Jasper smirked then turned his attention back to Emmett. "I was thinking that seeing as tomorrow is Edward's birthday and we haven't yet gotten him a gift, we could just take this." He nudged my side with his foot. "I mean, he's been saying for weeks that his old pet was getting too old for him and he was going to have it put down as soon as he found an adequate replacement. And this one just happens to be everything that he wants in a pet. She's pretty, feisty, and brave. She's young- I'd say he could get three or four years out of her- and I bet she'd pure too. Everything that he wants in a pet." During his speech, I got brave enough to try to stand back up and run away. "Not to mention the fact that she's gonna be a challenge. And Edward does love a challenge."

I didn't get any warning before I felt Jasper's foot come down on my back, hard. It knocked the wind out of me and I fell back to the ground gasping for air. I cried out as pain shot all up and down my back. I didn't know why I reacted this way. I was used to getting kicked in the back. Father did it all the time. Why did this man hurt me more?

"I thought I told you to stay down!" he growled and kept his foot on my back this time. I knew there would be a new bruise there the next day. If I lived to see the next day. "So, Em, what you do think? Should we let Edward have her?"

"Oh yeah." Emmett said with a chuckle. "I'm sure he'll turn her into the model pet for the rest of them, within a few weeks. And if he doesn't, we can just throw her in the basement and play with her later."

"I like the way your mind works, Emmett."

"Thank you."

"Now you can get up!" Jasper kicked me in the side. I slowly pushed myself back onto my knees then up to a standing position.

"Go to hell." I spat.

"Oh yeah, Edward is going to have so much fun with you." Emmett stated coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. He pinned my arms to my side in the process.

I immediately began to struggle against his hold, even though I knew it wouldn't do me any good. I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of going with them willingly. I never gave in to my father and I most certainly wasn't going to give into these monsters, whatever the hell they were. And I had every intention of making this very clear to them, and this Edward, whoever he was.

"Get your fucking hands off of me! You fucking asshole!" I yelled as I continued to struggle. He grip tightened causing my old bruises to erupt in pain and creating a few of his own.

"Now, now, sweetheart." Jasper cooed attempting to stroke my hair. "We can do this one of two ways. You can come with us quietly and fully aware of what's going on. Or you can be difficult and I can make you go to sleep and you won't have any idea of what happened to you between now and the time you wake up. That choice is yours, but you're going with us, no matter what."

"I'm not going anywhere with you assholes!" I screamed as I continued to fight. "Just fucking let me go!"

Jasper chuckled as I continued to fight and wince through the pain that was shooting through my body.

"A little help here!" Emmett requested as he wrestled with me.

Jasper stopped laughing but kept the smirk on his face.

"It's always the hard way." he sighed then pushed some of my hair behind my ear. "Now, you are going to relax, one way or another."

He placed his hand on my temple and I suddenly felt calm and relaxing feeling spread through my body. My head was telling me to fight it, but somehow, I just couldn't. The feeling got stronger and stronger until I was completely relaxed in Emmett's arms. I was vaguely aware of when Emmett picked me up bridal style and we started running. It was only another minute or two after that before I allowed the feelings to take over completely and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.


	6. Alice

**ALICE **

I had just finished writing in my diary when I had the vision about five minutes ago. Jasper and Emmett had gone out for a hunt, but they ended up finding a girl to bring home for Edward's birthday. Great, another girl that Rose and I have to watch suffer. Absolutely fucking fantastic. Just thinking about what he would do to that poor girl made my blood boil. The thoughts made me want to beat the shit out of him. Maybe knock some sense into him.

Don't get me wrong, Edward is still my brother and I still love him, a lot. I just hate the man he's become since the war. He let the pain of losing his daughter consume him. Now, he feels that if he has to spend the rest of her life miserable, then everyone else should too. Especially the humans. I had no idea why he turned his rage on them, after we managed to take down the Volturi. Maybe, the war had gotten to him and the other two boys too much. Or maybe, he just needed to pick on the weaker beings to make himself feel better. I didn't really know, and some part of me didn't care. All I really saw was three monsters were my family had once been. They had all gone against everything that Carlisle had taught us.

Bella, though not as ruthless as the boys, wasn't much better. She never turned from the vegetarian diet, but I think that had much to do with the fact that the vegetarian way was the only way she knew to hunt. Human blood didn't appeal to her the way it did to the rest of us. She never relinquished that control. However, she did nothing to stop Edward, Jasper, and Emmett from doing the monstrous things they've done to those girls. She simply ignored it, like it wasn't a big deal. She had her fun when she was angry or bored, but most of the time, she just ignored what was happening. It's like the lives of humans didn't matter at all to her. This was a complete shock to me, because of everything she had gone through as a human who ran with vampires.

I guess the loss of her daughter and the war did crazy things to her head. I honestly thought that she had just stopped caring about anything and everything really. Sometimes, it felt like she just existed from day to day. I did what I could to help her, but she didn't seem to want to talk to me too much anymore. I accepted that fact, regardless of how much it hurt.

Rose and I didn't agree with anything they were doing to these poor human girls. They were kidnapped from their homes, sold to other vampires or made into slaves, for us. The poor things were treated worse than dogs. The boys actually had them branded as their property. It was the most disgusting thing you could ever even imagine. I wanted to throw up every time I thought about it. It was most definitely something Rose and I fought them on. Unfortunately, we always lost, but we tried.

We did everything in our power to take care of the girls. We fed them when the boys wouldn't. We took care of their injuries when the boys refused to take them to the vet. Yes, they have become that sick. We have a doctor who's a vampire, like Carlisle. However, they know consider humans to be animals so the animal terminology applies. Like I said, it's sick. Unfortunately, we can't save them from everything, especially not Edward's grief. He got so carried away sometimes, that he killed them without meaning to. Those are the hardest for Rose and me to deal with. We feel like we've let them down somehow.

Edward, of course, hates the fact that we fight so hard and do so much for those girls. We've gone two to two with him many times over the last few years. We've been very loud and forceful with our opinions. We've even went as far as undermining his authority right in front of his girls. He hates that the most. Rose and I are actually teetering on the edge of being kicked out of the coven and exiled. Edward's even tried to do it, a few times. He was stopped, of course, by Jasper and Emmett who go two to two with him about as much as Rose and I do.

I know it's crazy. Emmett and Jasper believe in the same things that Edward does, and the four of us often fight about the whole thing. Rose and I stand our ground, no matter what. So why do they continually go at it with Edward to keep us in the family? Well, there's a very simple answer to the question. Despite our difference in opinion, we love each other and nothing is ever going to change that. As much as I hate what Jasper does to these poor girls, I would hate spending a life, alone and without him, even more.

Yes, I stand up for the girls who can't stand up for themselves, but I can't bring myself to let go of the man I love. I guess its unconditional love at its best, because Jasper feels the same way about me. He hates that I'm always butting heads with Edward, but he would do everything in his power to keep me by his side. Even if it meant having to actually fight Edward. Rose and Emmett feel the same way about each other.

I really wish I could say the same thing for Bella and Edward, though. I mean, while Bella is apathetic about what Edward does to the humans and doesn't get in his way, he doesn't seem to want much to do with her. They barely talk anymore and when they do, they fight. Bella tries so hard to love him the way she used to, but he won't let her.

Their marriage has slowly been unraveling since the night Nessie died. Neither of them had a chance to really grieve for her. We jumped right into the war to get our revenge without even stopping to care of ourselves or each other. It wasn't as hard for the rest of us to get over. Bella and Edward, though, have never been the same.

I knew part of Edward blamed Bella for that night. It was she who insisted that Nessie go to La Push for Billy's funeral. That's where it happened. Edward seemed to believe that it wouldn't have happened if Nessie had stayed home that night. I don't think that he realized what Nessie would've done if they had said no.

Edward never really forgave Bella for it and they never took the time to talk about it. They figured everything would go back to normal once the Volturi was gone. Only it didn't, things just got so much worse.

They didn't even sleep together anymore. They used to do it three or four times a night. Now, Bella can't even get him to touch her the way he used to anymore. Instead, he gets his rocks off by raping his pets and the other girls. I even heard him tell Bella that he prefers doing it with something warm and alive, once. Bella was in my room sobbing for hours after that.

Despite what he said or how he treated her now though, Bella stood by his side through everything. She did everything he told her with a smile. She even appeared at parties and other social events with a smile. She had gotten very good at acting like they were the perfect couple.

I tried to help her through everything and remain her best friend, despite everything that had changed, but we weren't as close as we used to be. She's been pulling away for years. I guess too much had changed for the two of us.

We all put on smiling faces and did our best to trudge through this new life. We did everything we could to keep this family afloat, even with all of our differences of opinion, but I had a feeling if things didn't change and soon, this would be the end of the Cullens.

The ringing of my cell phone pulled me out of my thoughts. I didn't even have to look at the ID to know that it was Jasper. I sighed before answering.

"Hi Jazz, what's up?"

"Hey Al. I'm sure you've already seen this, but Emmett and I found a birthday present for Edward while we were hunting."

"Yes, I saw." I sighed. "And everything is being taken care of." I added, "Against my better judgment." As an undertone, but knew he'd hear.

"Al, do we have to do this, again?" Jasper questioned. "I'm sorry you don't like what we do, but I can't change it."

"You could if you wanted to." I stated. "But whatever Jasper, I don't wanna fight about this today, so everything will be ready when you get her here."

"I love you." he said in an almost sad tone.

"I love you too, Jazz." I replied all of my anger disappearing

"We'll be there in forty five minutes."

"Alright." I sighed and flipped the phone shut.

I hated letting this happen again, but what else could I do? I loved Jasper and the family too much to just walk away. Besides, if I did, I wouldn't be able to help take care of any of the girls. That was the most important thing to worry about right now.

A soft knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Come in." I said softly.

The door opened and in walked mine and Jasper's personal servant. She was a beautiful eleven year old girl with waist length curly brown hair that was pulled back into a French braid. It was slightly messy because it had been three days since it had been redone. Her cheeks had a couple of dirt smudges on them and there was a long, but shallow cut across her left one. I could smell the blood the second she stepped inside.

She was just less than five feet tall and weighed only one hundred pounds. She was wearing a pair of extremely short cutoff jean shorts with holes in several places with a white, nearly see through cami. It was extremely tight and barely covered her stomach and cleavage. I flinched when I saw the cursive tattoo just above her right breast, marking her as Jasper's.

She wore a white collar with an emerald encrested J on the front of it. I flinched at the sight of that as well. I notice that her arms had two fresh hand shaped bruises on her arm. I looked into her face and saw tears running done her cheeks. I finally looked into her big beautiful brown eyes to see that they were wide with horror.

**(A/N: I do hope that everyone has figure out who said girl is by now.) **

"Oh my God, Kenzi honey, what happened to you?" I asked rushing over to her and throwing my arms around her.

"I was doing my chores and getting things ready for Master Jasper's return." she said trying not to cry anymore. "I wasn't watching were I was going, and I bumped into Master Edward. He got really angry and grabbed me. He told me that he was going to punish me for being out without my master."

"What did he do, Kenzi?" I asked through gritted teeth. I was going to tear Edward to shreds if he hurt her.

I didn't know why, but ever since Edward brought her here three years ago, I felt closer to and more protective of Kenzi than any of the other girls. She was someone I'd be willing to die for, like a mother would be willing to die for her child. She had just looked so scared and vulnerable when Edward presented her as Jasper's birthday present. I wanted nothing more than to pull her in my arms and protect her from everything. I had even managed to talk Jasper out of doing certain things to her. Which wasn't easy, let me tell you.

"He only had a chance to hit me before Miss Rose came along and started yelling at him to let me go. He did and she told me to continue with my work while she discussed the matter with him." Kenzi explained.

"I'll have to thank Miss Rose then." I stated. "And I'll have a talk with Edward and remind him exactly who you belong to."

I hated saying it like that but this was one of those case where the girls; ownership came in handy. By Edward's own rule, you were not allowed to harm any pet that was marked as someone else's. He said that it would be undermining the authority of the true owner. I had every intention of reminding him of that rule tonight.

"No, don't do that, Miss Alice." Kenzi cried. "I don't want him mad at you. He's already yelling at Miss Rose."

"Don't worry, sweetie." I cooed pulling her back into my embrace. "Miss Rose and I can handle Edward. You just focus on doing what Master Jasper says, okay."

She nodded into my shirt. I held her there for a few minutes while she cried a little. I tried to tell her that it was going to be alright, but found I couldn't lie to her. Something that I had never been able to do. I really had no idea what was going to happen to her. I couldn't bring myself to give her false hope.

She pulled aware, almost frightened, after about ten minutes.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked gently.

"I-I forgot that you called me in here for a reason." she answered slowly. "I'm sorry. Please don't be angry."

I suppressed a growl at what life with my brothers and husband was doing to these poor girls. They were terrified to put even their own emotions before our needs. It was enough to make any human sick.

"Sweetheart, it's okay." I replied wiping the tears from her face. "Master Edward scared you. I understand. You don't have to apologize for it. It was just a nature reaction." She nodded too scared to reply. I sighed, but continued. "But yes, I did call you for a reason."

"And what is it that you need, ma'am?" she asked politely.

"Master Jasper and Master Emmett are bringing a new girl home from their hunt. She's to be Master Edward's new pet. They want to give her to him at his birthday party tomorrow night. That means she's going to need a place to stay, until then. Would you mind sharing your room with her?"

"Of course, Miss Alice." she answered her face brightening. "I love to have some company for the night."

"I'm glad." I replied smiling.

I liked to see a smile on her face. I knew there hadn't been anything for her to smile about in the last three years. Not since Jasper took over her life. I had hoped that she would be able to make friends with the other girls, but, for some reason, nobody wanted anything to do with her. I guess it was the whole dog eat dog thing out there. You had to stay one step ahead of everyone else in order to stay out of trouble. And if you weren't big enough or strong enough to keep up, you were left behind. Kenzi always got left behind and didn't have any friends in this God forsaken place, other than Rose and me, of course. I hoped she'd get along with this new girl, maybe they could help each other.

"Now, she's going to need someone to clean her up and make her presentable for Edward. Do you think that you can do that for me?" Kenzi nodded the smile never faltering. "She's also going to need new clothes. As much as I hate to say it, you going to have to find something that Edward likes, but keep as comfortable as possible for her."

"I'll see what I can find, ma'am." Kenzi responded.

"Thank you, Kenzi." I answered. "And this is going to be a difficult transition for her. I'm sure you remember your first few weeks here." She shivered and I knew she was remembering all of it. I sighed and continued, "Would you please try to explain what is expected of her and what will not be tolerated. And try to give her some idea of what to expect from Edward. I don't what her going in blind."

"Of course, Miss Alice." she nodded. "I'll tell her everything I can. And help her wherever possible. Who knows, it could be turn out to be like having my sister with me."

I could see more tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." I said and threw my arms around her again.

I knew how much she missed her older sister. It was extremely hard for her those first couple of months because all she did was cry for Kari. It broke my heart to see her go through that. Especially when Jasper got sick of hearing about this stupid girl named Kari and tried to force Kenzi into believing that her family no longer existed. Jasper pushed the issue for nine months, but finally gave up. Three months later, Kenzi finally accepted her fate and never mentioned Kari to anyone other than me or Rose. I knew how hard missing her sister was on her. And I, like her, hoped this new girl would ease some of that pain for her.

I held her in my arms, letting her cry out her pain, for five minutes or so before she pulled away.

"If there isn't anything else, ma'am, I should go and get things started." she whispered wiping her face.

"Actually, honey, I wanted to ask you a few things." I stated. I had been gone for a week, because I needed a break from all of this. It was slowly killing me. I wasn't exactly sure if Jasper would follow the things I'd asked of him when I wasn't there. I had to make sure that he did, or we'd be fighting tonight.

"Okay." she sounded highly confused.

"How did Master Jasper treat you while I was away?" I asked.

"No, different than usual." she said with a shrug. She wasn't being entirely honest with me; I could see that in her eyes. I didn't want to push her too much. If she told me something that she wasn't supposed to then that would get her into trouble with Jasper and I didn't want that at all.

"Did he hurt you in the ways I've asked him not to?" I pressed. This was the most important question.

See, when she was first brought here, one of the things that I asked Jasper not to do was violate her like he had the others. He had agreed, but only after much negotiating. I knew it wasn't much of a sacrifice for him, though. I mean, it wasn't like I wasn't sleeping with him, because I was. Every chance I got. We were still married and in love, after all. However, he had a couple of other outlets that he didn't think I knew about.

His favorite was the basement. It was a playroom of sorts for the boys. It was where they put the old broken or unwanted girls. The ones who were only fun to play with every now and then. They were the ones the boys didn't care much about hurting. In fact, the girls down there weren't allowed food or water, nor were they allowed the privilege of seeing the vet. They were just there to entertain and that was it.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett didn't think that Rose and I knew about it, but we did. We did our very best to take care of the girls down there. We took them food when we could and tended to their more serious wounds when they needed it. We couldn't get down there as often as we liked because we had to make sure the boys wouldn't catch us. It hurt to think that innocent girls were losing their lives because we couldn't help them enough, but we did the best we could.

His other outlet was another vampire. I wasn't sure with whom, yet, but I knew he was having an affair. I never said anything because it was easier to just pretend like nothing was happening. To just move with life like we were still happy. Which we were, at least some of the time.

"No, ma'am." she answered and looked to the floor.

I knew then that she knew way more than she could possibly ever tell me. Like I said before, I wasn't going to push anything, because I knew that Jasper would serious hurt her if she told his secrets.

"Alright, then. You know you can tell me if he ever does." I told her. "He'd have to answer to me for that."

"I know Miss Alice, thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, go ahead and do what you need to do. The new girl should be here in a few minutes."

"Yes, ma'am." she curtsied slightly before turning toward the door.

"And Kenzi, can you stop by Miss Rose's quarters and tell her that I need to speak with her." I requested, knowing that Rose and I would need to talk before the new girl arrived.

"Of course, Miss Alice." she replied politely.

As she opened the door, her cami rose a few inches off her back and I saw the marks from a recent lashing. I sighed as the door swung shut behind her. I wasn't sure how much more of this my hurt could take.


	7. Reunion

**KARI **

I woke up on a very hard and uncomfortable mattress. My midsection and forearms were throbbing with pain after the struggle with Emmett and Jasper. And I had a sharp shooting pain running down my back, no doubt from when Jasper slammed me back to the ground.

I attempted to move my hands to check the rest of the damages. I didn't expect to be able to. I assumed that I would've been tied up or restrained in some way. It came as a shock when I was able to move my arms and legs. I slowly patted myself down, trying not to attract too much unwanted attention.

I was surprised to find that I was unharmed and still fully clothed. While I knew there was a chance that they could've done something to me, I breathed a sigh of relief knowing that it wasn't obvious.

I allowed my eyes to flutter open so I could try to get a better idea of where I was. I was in a small dimly lit room. The ceiling was white and dirty. I noticed some cracks and water damage on it. I noticed out of the corner of my eyes that the walls were the same way. There was a disgusting smell coming from somewhere, but I couldn't pinpoint exactly where. I also noticed that there were two closed doors on opposite sides of the room.

I made a mental note to find out which one was the exit. It would be easier to plan an escape if I knew what I was doing.

I slowly started to sit up. I wanted to get a better look at the room and find out whether or not I was alone.

"Finally, awake?" A friendly but sad and oddly familiar sounding female voice said from behind me. I turned my head to get a better look at who was in the room with me. She was that far away, but it was hard to see in the dimly lit room. She was standing in profile to me and rummaging through a pile of clothes. All I could tell was that she had long hair brown hair that was in a ponytail and her profile looked a little familiar. "Miss Alice and I were worried. She thought that Master Jasper might have gotten carried away and accidentally put you in a coma."

A million questions were running through my head. I knew it would've been polite to ask the girl her name first, but there were too many more important things for me to know.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, Master Jasper and Master Emmett were trying to restrain you, but you weren't being very cooperative. , which is completely understandable, under the circumstances. Master Jasper had to us his gift on you. You've been asleep since before you got here, which was about nine or ten hours ago." the girl explained finally pulling something out of the pile of clothes and moving to a sort of makeshift closet.

I was able to take more inventory of her as she moved. I still couldn't see her face clearly enough, though. She was wearing shorts and a cami that looked like they had been through the ringer. Every inch of her mostly exposed body was covered in bruises, old and new, and scars. I even noticed that she had a collar around her neck. I shuddered to think about what I had just gotten myself into.

"And where exactly is here?" I asked.

"We are in the Cullen mansion. Exactly where that is, I don't know." the girl answered. She still had that friendly, yet extremely sad tone of voice. I found myself wondering what kinds of horrible things she's been through. "I was in the trunk of a Volvo the whole way here."

I nodded then asked my next questioned,

"And why am I here?"

"You're here because Master Jasper and Master Emmett have decided to give you to Master Edward as a birthday present." she said this with the tone of a doctor telling their patient that they've got cancer. "Which is what we have to get you ready for. Master Edward's party is in a few hours and we have to make you presentable. Which means that you need to get showered and changed. First, though, I need you take off you're..."

The girl continued speaking, but I lost the words. She had finally come to sit next to me on the bed and looked at me in the face. It was the first time that I had seen her full face in the few minutes that I had been awake. It was then that I realized, the face just didn't look familiar, it was familiar.

It was a face that I would never ever forget. Even if it had been three years since the last time that I had seen it. It hadn't changed at all in three years. I mean, other than the fact that it was a little more mature and a little sadder. It was still the same, though. The face that brought light to my darkest day. The face that made me smile when it seemed utterly impossible. The one face that I had longed to see every day for the last three years.

My heart rate accelerated and I couldn't stifle my gasp. My hand flew up to my mouth in shock and surprise.

"Kenzi, is that you?" I asked cutting her off midsentence.

She stopped talking the minute my question came out. Her eyes widen in shock, confusion, horror, and surprise. I could see some tears pooling in her eyes as she stared at me.

"How do you know my name?" she asked in a tone that matched her expression.

"Kenz, don't you remember me?" I asked desperately. "Have a really changed that much in three years? Has father mutilated me that much?"

I stared at her slowly the lump in my throat. She stared at me for a very long time. I watched as her shock, horror, and confusion slowly melted into recognition and a small spark of happiness. A small smile twitched up on her face.

"Oh my God, Kari." she said throwing her arms around me. "It's really you. I missed you so much. You have no idea. I'm so sorry, I didn't recognize you. They tried to force me to forget about you. And if it wasn't for Miss Alice and Miss Rose, I would have. Oh God, I'm so happy to see you again. I missed you so much."

She was full on sobbing into my shoulder; I just held her in my arms and shushed her gently.

"It's okay." I whispered. "I'm here now and everything is alright."

I held her close and let her cry for a few minutes before my curiosity got the better of me. I had to know what happened to her. And what was going to happen now. I gently pulled her away from me.

"You've got to tell me everything." I said quickly. "Everything that happened from when you were taken, until now. I don't want you to leave anything out."

She shook her head and looked down at the mattress.

"Believe me Kari, I really want to tell you everything." she answered. "Unfortunately, like I said, we're very pressed for time at the moment. You have to get ready to meet Master Edward and I have to help. I'm sorry."

I sighed. I didn't know what was going on. Or why this was so important. I had so many questions left to ask. I didn't even know what I was walking into.

"Kenz, please, I don't understand what's happening." I stated. "I need you to explain this, please."

She sighed and put her head in her hands.

"This would be so much easier if we had more time." she answered looking at me sincerely. "I'll try to explain what I can, but we don't have time for everything."

"Just tell me what you can." I told her.

She nodded and sighed again.

"I'm not sure where to start." she explained and took a second to gather her thoughts. "I guess the first thing I need to know is, do you believe in vampires?"

"I didn't." I sighed. "Not until I saw those two men. Emmett and Jasper, right?" she nodded. "I saw them in the woods feeding on two innocent girls."

"What were you doing out in the woods?" she whimpered. "I thought dad wouldn't let you leave the house?"

"Yeah, well, he was drunk and left. I decided that I couldn't take it anymore, so I packed my things and ran away."

"I really wished you wouldn't have done that." she sighed. I gave her a quizzical look. "Just tell me what happened in the woods."

"I heard a couple of girls screaming and thought they were being attacked by some kind of animal. I thought there was something I could do to help. Then I saw them, drinking the girls' blood. The saw me and I froze. I couldn't make my legs run. The said that I had seen too much and couldn't leave. Jasper had originally suggested that they just drain me and get it over with." I explained. "He changed his mind, though. He decided that I was just what this Edward guy was looking for his pet. One struggle and really strong sleeping spell or whatever later and here I am." Kenzi put her head in her hands again and screamed into them. I put my arm around her shoulder. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, Kari, please don't take this the wrong way, but I would've rather Master Jasper just used you for his meal." she told me.

I looked at her in shock for a moment. It was then that I realized how bad this must be. Kenzi Mason has never once wished death on anyone, whether or not she hated them. She was always so kind hearted and loving. If she was telling me that she'd rather I was dead, then I must be facing something worse than death. Somehow, I wasn't afraid.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that Master Jasper didn't do you any favors by not killing you. In fact, he's given you a one way ticket to hell." she answered.

This was one of the most frustrating things about Kenzi. It's something that she's been doing since she could talk. She always took ten minutes to say something that could take two.

"But Kenzi, what does it all mean? What is happening here?" I stated.

She put her head in her hands again and let out a growl of frustration. I realized then that this was just as hard for her to explain as it was for me to understand. I put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She took a breath and looked at me. There were tears in her eyes.

"My kidnappers were vampire slave traders." she stated fighting a crack in her voice. I gasped. "The night they took me, I was taken to a warehouse with twenty other girls, where we were all sold to the highest bidder. That would be Master Edward, in my case. He bought me for $5, 000 and gave me as a present to Master Jasper."

"And that means?" I pressed.

"That means that I belong to Jasper Whitlock Hale. I'm his slave or pet, however you want to think of it. It means that I have to do everything that Master Jasper commands. If I don't do it at all or even to Master Jasper's liking, he has a right to punish me, however he sees fit. He has every right to me and my body and I have no more rights to anything. He can do whatever he wants to me and I can't stop him. If he wants to sell me to another vampire for no more than a penny, he can do it. If he wants to kill me, he can do it. If he wants to rape me, he can do it. Miss Alice, of course, would tear him a new asshole if he did, but he could still do it. I'm no longer a person; I'm a thing, a possession, property, and an animal. I've been called so many things over the last three years, I've seriously lost track." She took a deep breath and looked back at me. "I do my best to be a good pet and stay out of trouble, I really do, but as you can see," she indicated her exposed body, "Master Jasper is very hard to please."

"Oh honey." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her. I couldn't believe what they had done to her. How could they hurt something so pure and innocent? I didn't understand. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you. If I had any idea, I would've done something, anything else. I would've fought them to protect you. I would've done everything I could to shield you from this." I was in tears myself as I held her close to me.

"No, Kari, don't." she said pulling away. "There would've been nothing you could've done. You would've gotten killed or worse taken too. If that happened, we may not be together now. Besides, I've accepted my fate. I have. This is my life now and I do what I can to survive. That's all there is to it. I don't want your pity or sympathy. It's just the way things are now. And it's not gonna change. In any case, you shouldn't waste your emotions on worrying about me. You need to worry about yourself, especially since you're the one I'm going to be worried about."

"Why are you going to be worried about me?" I asked.

"Because, Master Jasper brought you to be Master Edward's pet." she stated simply.

"So?" I said with a shrug. She knew what I had gone through. Did she expect this man to scare me?

"So, you see these bruises and scars that I got from Master Jasper, it's nothing compared to Master Edward. You think that I look bad after three years. I guarantee you'll look worse after six months with that monster." Kenzi explained. "Master Edward is the worst of all the Masters that you can get." I couldn't help it, I snorted. "Is something funny?" she asked shooting me a dark and sad look.

"Kenz, I've had to endure six years of Father's abuse." I told her. "I look as bad as you do, right now. I really doubt this Edward creep can do anything worse than what Father's done." I stated.

"Kar, this man makes Dad look gentle." Kenzi told me seriously. "I promise, after one beating from Master Edward, you'll be begging for them to take you back to Dad. I'm not kidding. He is ruthless. He goes through more pets than the rest of them living here. He's hit a record with the one he had now, a year and six months. But he's getting bored, which is why you're here."

I just shook my head.

"Look, I don't have enough time to make you take him seriously. Miss Alice is going to be coming to speak with you soon and then you'll be presented to him. You have to get cleaned up and presentable for him. And I have been ordered to help you. We need to get started, or we'll both be in trouble for making him wait."

I could see the fear in her eyes and didn't have the heart to argue anymore. I simply sighed and nodded.

"The bathroom's through that door." She nodded to the door just to the left of the mattress. "There are toiletries on the shelf in the shower. Compliments of Master Jasper. He likes me to keep clean. And here are your clothes." She handed me the bundle of clothes that she had picked up. "They're extremely revealing and I wouldn't ask you to wear them in any other circumstance. However, it's an outfit that would make Master Edward very happy. And Master Jasper will hold me responsible if Master Edward isn't happy with your presentation. He's already threatened 50 lashes." She said the last part in a small squeak. The look in her eyes was sad and pleading. "I know Dad's done it to you before. You know how much it hurts, and Master Jasper is ten times stronger and about twenty times more ruthless. Please don't make him mad at me?"

She looked so scared and sad that I could really deny her this.

"I'll do my best." I sighed and headed into the bathroom.

"Hurry up." Kenzi cried as I closed the door. "I've still gotta do your hair when you get done."

"Okay." I called back.

I walked into the bathroom and it was the smallest, dirtiest bathroom I had ever been in. I figured out that it was this room that the stench had come from. It looked like it hadn't been cleaned in months. The smell churned my stomach.

There was barely any room for one person. I was surprised they had been able to fit a shower, toilet, and sink in this one little room. Trying to ignore the smell, I turned on the water. I tried waiting for it to heat up, but after five minutes, I realized that hot water was no longer a luxury for me.

It was strange, but even after everything that Kenzi had just told me about this Edward guy, I couldn't find it in my heart to be scared. How could anyone be worse than Father?

I mean the man had once tied me to a bed and twisted screws into God only knew how many parts of my body. He would lock me in the basement for weeks with no food or water. And he had already beaten me with everything from his bare hands and feet to a whip. Hell, he even used a baseball bat once. My right leg has never been the same.

No, there was no way anyone could be worse the Father. I was sure that Kenzi was just exaggerating, like she had a habit of doing.

As I stood under the nearly freezing water, washing my hair, I found myself extremely furious, rather than scared. I couldn't believe that any monster could possible hurt Kenzi like this. She was the sweetest most wonderful person that I had ever met. She was beautiful and kind and always helped everyone around her. How could anyone bring themselves to hurt someone like that? It just didn't make sense to me.

By the time, I had finished the shower and was drying off, I found myself wanting to rip off Jasper's head. He was the worst kind of scum in the world for hurting my sister like that. He deserved to die a long and painful death with no one around to hear him scream. I laughed to myself, wishing that I was strong enough to do it.

Closer examination of the outfit sobered me up. Kenzi was right; it was one of the most revealing things that I had ever seen. I would've been caught dead in it under any other circumstances. However, I knew that Kenzi would be punished if I didn't do this to make Edward happy, so I put the outfit on without complaint.

The shirt was a pretty pale gold color. It however only covered my chest, exposing my midriff and a decent amount of cleavage. The straps hung off of the shoulders. There was no bra in the pile. Fantastic. The white skirt was floor length, not that it mattered, though. It had a slit in each side right up to the hip. Anyone could've stuck their hands wherever they wanted. Once again, there was no underwear there.

Once I had the outfit on, I examined myself in the disgustingly dirty mirror. I didn't like that all if my bruises and scars were exposed, it made me feel somehow violated. I supposed it was just something that I'd have to get used to. The necklace my mother gave me was visible around my neck. I didn't take it off, though. I hadn't removed it since the day my mom died, I wasn't about to start, now. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom.

Kenzi was still sitting on the mattress. I heard sniffling and knew that she was crying. She looked up when I cleared my throat. Sure enough, there were tear tracks running down her face.

"Oh Kar, I'm so sorry." she cried. "I wish there was something that I could do."

"Don't Kenz, this isn't your fault." I whispered and walked over to her.

I sat down on the floor in front of her and she began brushing my hair, gently.

"Master Edward likes his pets with long hair." she told me. "He says it makes a good leash. So you shouldn't have to worry about him wanting to cut it."

"That's a relief." I whispered trying to make light of the situation.

We fell silent as she continued to brush through my hair.

"So, since you're new to this, and don't know what to expect." Kenzi said once she started the braid. "Miss Alice asked me to give you a little heads up on everything."

"Okay." I stated.

"I've never been to a party before, so I don't know exactly what to expect. Miss Alice won't let Master Jasper take me. She doesn't want me around that. However, I know enough about everything else to get you through the night."

"Alright." I answered.

"Kay, first of all, you must keep your eyes on the floor at all times." Kenzi instructed. "Don't look up or into someone's eyes unless you're forced to or given permission to. Don't speak unless you are spoken directly. Master Edward will probably have his own set of rules to lay down for you tomorrow. However, tonight will be all about showing you off. It is very important that you do everything that he says, tonight. Your punishment will be worse if you embarass him in front of his friends." I nodded as she continued braiding. "Now, I'm not sure what he's going to do with his old pet, Candy. It's possible that he'll let you decide. He'll try to trick and make you feel guilty for your decision. However, if you remember these two things, Candy will forever be grateful to you. I'm not sure what your options will be, but if it comes down to death and anything else, choose death. Because death will be a welcome relief for her, she'll thank you. And if he has you choose between the basement and anything else, choose the anything else."

"Why? What happens in the basement?" I asked.

"You don't wanna know." She answered and I felt her shiver.

"You've been down there, haven't you?"

"Master Jasper sent me down there for two weeks once. As a punishment. Miss Alice very nearly killed him for it, though. It was the worst experience of my life."

I simply nodded not wanting to press it.

"So, death and no basement for Candy." I stated. "Anything else?"

"Yes, it's possible that he'll want to sample your blood tonight." she stated. "It'll be so much easier if you just let him do it. If you try to fight it, it'll only hurt more."

"Got it." I nodded.

"And one last thing." She sighed looking sadder than she had the whole time. "He's probably going to have you marked and branded tonight after the party."

"Marked and branded?"

"Yes, it's how the can tell what family and family member you belong to." she answered and pulled the right side of her cami down. Tattooed in black ink, just above that breast, were the words Jasper Whitlock Hale in cursive. My stomach rolled as I looked at that.

"That's sick." I stated.

"It gets worse." she replied pulling the left side of her jeans down to expose her hip.

There, looking like a permanent scar from a serious burn was a family crest. It was a lion with a hand and three clovers over it. My stomach rolled again as I took it in.

"How did they do that?" I whispered.

"Cattle brand." she answered just as quietly.

That's when I lost it. I raced to the bathroom and threw up the little food that I had eaten in the last twenty four hours. Which wasn't much and I just ended up dry heaving into the toilet for about five minutes before it stopped. I was breathing hard as I looked up to see Kenzi standing in the doorway, looking sad and concerned.

"They did that to an eight year old?" I panted.

"Yes." She shrugged. "They're monsters. They don't care about age or about pain. We're animals to them. They treat us the way they want to, and nothing else matters. Not even our feelings. That's just the way it is here."

I couldn't help but let out a couple of sobs. I had finally begun feeling some hint of fear in my heart. It was however overcome by a greater hate than I had ever felt in my entire life. I couldn't believe these people. Why would they do something like this?

"Oh, Kar, I'm so sorry that you got pulled into this." Kenzi cried and knelt down wrapping her arms around me. "I would never wish this on anyone. I'm so sorry."

We held each other and cried for a few minutes. She comforted me the best she could and I tried very hard to pull myself together. I was going to have to face that soon and I wasn't going to give these monsters the satisfaction of seeing my cry. At least not this early in the game.

A knock on the door, about ten minutes later, pulled us apart.

"Kenzi," A wind chime sounding female voice sounded through the door. "It's Miss Alice, can I come in?"


	8. Trust

**KARI **

"Just a second Miss Alice!" Kenzi called and grabbed me by the wrist.

She dragged me out to the main room and pushed me gently onto the bed. She then removed the extra clothing from the bed.

I realized that she was clearing a spot for this Alice person. I just couldn't figure out if it was something that she had to do, or if she did it out of pure respect. Based off of her body language, I'd say that it was out of respect. She seemed genuinely happy and at ease with the person who was at the door. I recalled that she had mentioned this Alice once or twice in the conversation. Her tone held nothing but respect, trust, and gratitude for the person at the door. For some reason, though, I couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive about it.

The only two people, other than Kenzi that I had met from this place weren't very nice at all. In fact, they were nasty, cruel monsters. I hoped I'd never have to see them again. That didn't leave me exactly open minded about meeting another one. What if she turned out to be just as mean? It definitely wasn't something that I was ready for. I could've dealt with it if I had to, but I was too tired and confused to want to.

I guess I had to just trust Kenzi on this. She seemed to trust this woman at the door. I trusted Kenzi judgment. Besides, she had been there for three years, so I was sure she knew what she was talking about. Which is why I tried to relax, but for some reason, I just couldn't shake the feeling of apprehension.

"Okay, Miss Alice!" Kenzi called, a little breathless, after the quick pick up. "You can come in, now." She stood on the left side of the door with a smile on her face.

I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do, so, not wanting to get in trouble already, I stood respectfully with my arms crossed over my stomach. I felt a little less exposed that way. A second later the door swung open and a pale but beautiful young woman entered.

She was short and petite with short black hair that was spiked out in different direction. She had beautiful butterscotch eyes and a kind, loving but sad smile. Both of which were focused on Kenzi.

She was wearing a spaghetti strapped black cocktail dress. It came down to about mid-thigh. Her legs were covered with a pair of black tights. She wore a pair of very high stiletto heels. She was caring a medium sized black canvas bag in her had.

She moved into the room and shut the door, quickly, yet gracefully. There was only one word I could use to describe the way she looked and moved. Pixie like. It's a strange comparison, I know, but if you saw the girl, you'd understand.

"Good evening, Miss Alice." Kenzi said with a small curtsy.

"Hello, Kenzi." the girl said in a kind almost friendly tone. She even bowed her head slightly at Kenzi. I started thinking that maybe she wasn't that bad after all. "Is she awake?"

"She's awake cleaned, dressed, and ready to go." Kenzi replied, no longer smile. Even after three years, I still knew her well enough to know that she was trying not to cry. Her voice was just a little too calm and steady.

Kenzi walked quickly to my side and gestured toward me. The other girl literally danced over to stand in front of me. I stood there awkwardly staring at her, unsure of what to do.

"Curtsy." Kenzi whispered.

Alice laughed and it sounded a lot like church bells. It was musical and beautiful.

"You don't have to." she told me. "At least not when were alone together. Kenzi just insists on doing it. She seems to think that Rosalie and I are the only ones in this place worthy of respect." She didn't say it as any type of accusation. It was simply a statement. Her tone said that she believed Kenzi was right. At least, on some level. "Anyway, I'm Alice Cullen."

She held her hand out to me. Unsure of what I should do, I looked at Kenzi out of the corner of my eye. Kenzi nodded encouragingly.

"Kari Mason." I told Alice and grasped her hand.

Her skin was cold, but her grip was firm and strong, especially for someone her size. She raised her eyebrow and shot a questioning look at Kenzi.

"Yeah, that's her." Kenzi answered the unasked question. Her tone was sad but proud.

Alice released my hand and placed her reassuringly on Kenzi shoulder. I could see that Kenzi's armor was cracking. I had completely grasped the idea of how much trouble I could actually be in. Kenzi's reactions to everything were helping a great deal, though. She acted like I was on my death bed or something. The thought worried me a little, but I pushed it to the back of my mind.

"Well, Kari, Kenzi's told me all about you. You're someone to be admired, really. And I'm proud to finally meet you. I just wish it was under better circumstances." she removed her hand from Kenzi's shoulder and placed it briefly on mine.

I wasn't sure how to respond to her, so I just bit my lip and nodded in gratitude. After a minute or so, Alice sat down on the bed and gestured for me to do the same thing. Kenzi plopped down in front of it, right at Alice's feet.

"What does she know?" Alice asked Kenzi.

"Just the basics." Kenzi replied. "What you guys are. Why the Masters brought her here. And who she's for. And, of course, the little advice I could give to get her through tonight."

"Okay good." Alice answered. "That means there aren't many holes left. Unfortunately though, I only have time to give you the Reader's Digest version. I have to finish you up and have you downstairs to Jasper in an hour. So that he and Emmett can present you to Edward." I nodded still not completely sure of what was happening.

Alice paused for a second and I assumed that she was trying to rearrange her thoughts.

"As you know, my family and I are vampires. We were actually the kindest, gentlest, caring and respected vampire covens in our world. That was a long time ago, though, and now while we're still respected, we are also the most feared. It wasn't meant to turn out that way." She started explaining. I could tell how hard this was for her to talk about. The tone of her voice was so sad, in was hard to remember that she was a potential enemy. "At the time, there were nine of us. Myself, my husband, Jasper, my brothers, Emmett and Edward, my sisters, Rosalie and Bella, our "parents", for all intents and purposes, Carlisle and Esme, and my niece, Nessie. She was Bella and Edward's daughter. I can't get into details about how it was possible, it's quite confusing. The point, though, is about eleven years ago, when Nessie was eight, the not so nice, governing body of the vampires decided they wanted to pick a fight with us, so they kidnapped and murdered Nessie. We, of course, wanted revenge. So we called on all of our friends and put together a nice little army and attacked them."

She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Her lips moved for a minute. I had a feeling that she was saying a silent prayer, but I didn't understand why. Kenzi reached up and put a gentle hand on Alice's. Alice grabbed it and smiled at Kenzi.

"Thanks, Kenzi." she said before turning back to me. "Our revenge turned into a five year war. This was won, in the end. However, it didn't go without it's loses. Carlisle and Esme went down fighting about three years in and we lost countless other friends and extended family. Edward, being the first made son of Carlisle, took over the family, his wife, Bella, by his side. Once we took our enemies out, we became the governing body for the vampires. It was supposed to be a good thing, but it wasn't. See, we delved right into this war and never took the time to grieve for Nessie and we were left with festering wounds. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were consumed by their anger and when we they had no one left to take it out on, they turned it on the humans. At first they would just kidnap them and keep them in a cellar until one of them needed to feed, but one day Edward got bored and horny. You can probably imagine what he did. After that night, he decided that humans, especially female humans, were good for something more than food."

She paused again and had to take a minute to get her bearings back. Kenzi was still holding tight to her hand.

"I'm sorry." Alice continued looking at me. "I do this at least once a month and it never gets easier. Edward started taking humans for his own personal pleasure. At first it was just him, but it wasn't long before Jasper and Emmett jumped on the wagon too. Edward eventually brought back the human slave trade. That's how Kenzi ended up here."

"I told her that part already." Kenzi stated solemnly.

"Good." Alice sighed. "That makes it a little easier. Bella, who doesn't really do or say much anymore, is very apathetic about the whole slave thing. Of course, I think that she's been apathetic about everything, since the end of the war. She just doesn't feel at all anymore. She doesn't hurt the humans very often, but she doesn't do anything to help them at all. Rosalie and I are completely disgusted by what they do. We hate it, especially Rose, who was raped and left for dead as a human. We've been doing everything in our power for years to protect these girls."

As she told her story my head had been filled with so many conflicting emotions. Sadness, pity, sympathy, empathy, pain, and hurt. As she said those last words, though, every other emotion dissolved into pure anger. It coursed through my body hard and strong. I had a sudden urge to hit Alice. I refrained because I knew it would do me more damage than it would do her.

"No you don't." I said crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at her through narrowed eyes.

"Excuse me?" Alice asked sounding a little indignant.

"You don't do everything in your power to protect these girls. If you did, my sister wouldn't look like this." I yelled gesturing to her bruised and beaten badly.

"Kari, don't." Kenzi said in a quivering voice. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"No Kenzi let her get it out." Alice said.

"If you were doing everything in your power to protect these girls, then you'd be fighting to get your family to stop. And if words didn't help, you'd be taking action. But you're just sitting here doing nothing, while these girls are being hurt and killed!" I yelled. "You should be fighting it. Fighting the ones who are hurting them."

"It's not that easy, Kari." Alice argued.

"And why not?! They're doing something wrong by hurting these girls. They need to be stopped and punished for what they've done. You need to stop them."

"_They _are still my family. And whether they're right or wrong, I can't fight them, because I love them. I could never intentionally harm any of them!"

I snorted out a laugh.

"You mean to tell me that you love somebody who does this," I, once again, gestured to Kenzi's body. "To a child. You love somebody who would use a cattle brand on an eight year old? How is that even possible?!"

"I don't know Kari. How is it possible for you to spend years, loving your father, after all he's done to hurt you? Answer me that."

Her question brought me up short. She was right. Despite everything that I told myself and what I lead him and others to believe, I still loved my father very much. But why? I wasn't sure.

"How did you know about that?" I asked trying to avoid her question.

"Like I said, Kenzi told me a lot about you." Alice answered. "Especially about the things your father did to you. Like the night he tied you to the bed, and twisted at least fifty drywall screws six or seven inches into numerous parts of your twelve year old body. Simply because, you knocked them off the counter and made a mess. So tell me, how could you possibly still love him after that?"

I honestly didn't know why. I just couldn't bring myself to hate him. He was my father after all. He took care of me, even when he was beating me. He still gave me shelter and food when he wanted to. He allowed me a bed to sleep in. And there was a point in my life when he was daddy and he loved me.

The answer came to me then, but I didn't want to say it. It would just prove Alice right. This was something that I didn't want to do. I wanted her to know what she was doing was wrong. I wanted her to feel like utter shit for not doing anything about it. I didn't want to sympathize with her. That would make this that much harder for me.

"For the same reasons I still love my family." Alice whispered. "They were good and loving people once. They were kind and gentle people. They forgot that because of a terrible tragedy. But there's always hope that they'll go back to being the people they were before. Isn't that why you never once thought of leaving your father? You thought he might one day become daddy, again, didn't you?"

"That's different." I growled.

"How?"

"Because my waiting on my father to change is only hurting me. You waiting on your family to change, is hurting innocent people. You can't justify that no matter what you say. If you are even letting them get in the slightest bit hurt, then you aren't protecting them. You need to do something to stop it."

"We've been trying to stop it for years." Alice hissed. "But Edward won't listen. We've fought so hard that we're about to be kicked out of the family. Jasper and Emmett are the only ones stopping Edward from making us leave."

"Maybe you should leave." I growled back. "You definitely aren't doing anyone any good here."

"Kari, shut up!" Kenzi said getting up to stand between Alice and me. Her eyes were wide with fear, pleading, and just the slightest bit of anger. "You don't know what it's like here. You don't understand what they do for us. You couldn't possibly understand until you've been here for a while." She turned away from me and to Alice. "Let me help her understand." she stated. Alice sighed and nodded.

Kenzi turned back to me, but I was focused on Alice eyes. I was expecting to see anger and hostility there. However, my gaze was met with one of infinite sadness and a fierce determination to get my trust.

"Kari, I want you to listen to me. I want you to know how Alice had helped me over the last three years. The maybe, you'll understand a bit better. I know you know that I was still a virgin when I was taking, but what you don't know is that I'm the only girl who's been here for more than a week who still is. In fact, I'm the only girl who was sent to the basement a virgin and came out of it a week later, still a virgin." she explained. "Do you wanna know why?" I nodded. "Because Master Jasper gave orders that I was never to be violated, by anyone."

"But why would he do that?" I asked confused.

"Because I begged him to." Alice stated sadly.

I was a little shocked. I wondered why she would go that far for Kenzi. Why would she push something that Jasper refused not to do on the others? What made Kenzi so different? Before I had the chance to ask any of those questions before Kenzi was continuing.

"Then about eight months into my captivity, I insulted one of Master Jasper's friends. By accident, of course. He seemed to think that it was purposeful and punished me with starvation for a month." she explained and my jaw dropped. It was the most shocking and appalling thing that I had ever heard. "If it wasn't for Miss Alice who not only fed me every day of that punishment, but also fought with and convinced Master Jasper that it was an unrealistic punishment for an eight year old. I ended up getting a beating with his belt, but at least I was alive."

I had to agree with her there. I guess Alice was really doing something.

"And then the night I got marked, Miss Alice locked me in a closet and wouldn't let Master Jasper get to me. She spent two hours trying to convince Jasper to wait a couple years. She only moved when Master Edward stepped in and ordered her to. Even then, she insisted that she be able to hold my hand through the whole process." Kenzi finished with an affectionate look at Alice. "Do you understand now, Kari? It may not seem like much from an outsider's point of view, but from here, they do some pretty amazing things. Sometimes they win and sometimes they lose, but they never stop fighting for us. And that's the important thing. Who knows, maybe one day the others will get sick of fighting and stop this madness. Until then, though, you've just got to have faith that Miss Alice and Miss Rose won't stop fighting, no matter what happens. Can you do that Kari? For me?"

I rolled over in my head everything that Kenzi had just told me. I knew deep down in my heart that she was right. Alice and Rose did what they could and we couldn't expect them to just turn on their family like that. It wouldn't be fair, to them. If we were in the same place, we'd probably stand by our father, regardless, because that's family. At least, they were trying to do something. I couldn't hold that against them.

"You're right, Kenz." I whispered after a minute. "And I'll try to do what you ask." Then I looked to Alice. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." she replied with a shrug. "It's hard to be where you are. It's even harder to put your trust in someone who loves the person who's hurting you. And I'm sorry for that."

"No, I can't expect anything less of you. I wouldn't expect it of myself, either."

She nodded solemnly the turned to look at Kenzi.

"Kenzi, sweetie, I need to talk to Kari alone for a minute." she said sweetly. "Why don't you go down and see if Master Jasper needs anything before the party, then get started on your evening chores."

"Yes, Miss Alice." she replied with another curtsy.

Alice, once again, smiled and nodded at Kenzi, showing her the same respect. Kenzi then pulled Kari into a hug.

"I'm so sorry you got dragged into this, sis." she cried. "I love you, no matter what."

"I love you, too." I whispered.

She kissed me on the check then hurried out the door. I suddenly got a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I didn't know if or when I'd see her again. I swallowed back a sob at the thought. I couldn't let this get to me, yet. I had to be strong for Kenzi.

"I didn't want her to hear this." Alice sighed. "She has so much faith in Rose and me. I didn't want to shatter it with the one person that she cares about the most. However, for the sake of trust and honesty, I feel I should tell you this. Edward's really messed up. Nessie's murder twisted him in ways that I would've never thought possible. He truly believes that humans are animals to be used and disposed of when they become useless. And he really hates that fact that Rose and I stand out so strongly against it. He hates that we don't obey him. It's gotten so bad that if we ever so much as think about helping one of his girls, he punishes them. Since he can't punish us."

"So what are you saying?" I asked.

"I'm saying that I'm not sure how well, we'll be able to protect and help you." she explained. "And even if we did, it would probably hurt you more than it would help. We'll have to be extra careful about it."

"No, I don't want you guys to risk you're family for me." I stated. "Besides, I'm not that important anyway. Kenzi is. She's the only reason why I'm still alive. She's the thing that kept me fighting my father's punishments. Just keep her alive, and I can handle whatever Edward throws at me."

Alice bit her lip but nodded all the same. I was grateful that she understood why I needed Kenzi to be safe.

"Unfortunately," she sighed. "It's time." She picked up the canvas bag that she had laid beside her on the bed. "This is another reason why I wanted to send Kenzi away." She dumped the bag out unto the bed.

I eyed the contents with wide and fearful eyes. The first thing I noticed was a black color encrusted with blood red rubies in the shape of an E. There was a studded leash next to that. Those weren't too bad; it was when I spotted the rope, blindfold, and ball gag that I got scared.

"I'm sorry." Alice stated picking up the collar. "Edward prefers it this way. And he gets violent if things aren't done his way." She added and she fastened the collar around my neck.

"Do what you gotta do." I stated a little fearfully and turned around crossing my arms behind my back.

She tied the rope at my wrists. She made it tight, but not uncomfortably so. The ball bag came next and I opened my mouth so that she could slide it in without difficulty. Once again, she made it tight, but still comfortable.

I had to take a few calming breaths as she slipped the blindfold over my eyes. I had always had a small problem with the dark. It started the first time my dad locked me in the basement about two months after my mom's accident. He never turned any lights on, so I didn't have any idea what was going to happen. I hated not knowing.

"Relax." Alice whispered as she attached the leash. "Unfortunately, once we get down there, I have to hand you off to Emmett and Jasper and I'm afraid they won't be very gentle. But don't worry; they can't really do anything until Edward decides whether or not he wants you. You're not community property," I could hear the bitter ring in her clipped tone as she said the words. "Until Edward says he doesn't want you."

I nodded.

"Just do everything he says and that'll get you through the night." she said. "Then we'll worry about the rest."

I nodded again, hoping that I could get through the night.

Alice, still holding the leash, grabbed my elbow and guided me out of the room and down the stairs, to my fate.


	9. First Impressions with Master Edward

**EDWARD **

I loved having parties, especially birthdays. It was just an excuse for me to bring my vampire friends and followers to my mansion for a night of fun with the humans. It was my chance to show them how much better I was at this job than the Volturi.

There was, of course, also the fact that I got to watch some humans be hurt and humiliated. I enjoyed other people's pain, immensely. It helped me to forget my own. Besides, it wasn't as if the humans didn't deserve it. We were superior to them in every way. The just needed to be shown their place and accept it.

The best party about tonight's party, though, was that it was for my birthday. The no only meant being able to show off and play with the humans, but it meant presents too. I loved receiving presents, especially from my brothers.

They always managed to buy me something that I enjoyed very much. Usually it was a new toy to use on my pet. And I loved getting new toys. Emmett and Jasper already hinted that this was a special one. I couldn't wait to get it and use it on my current pet, Candace.

I was looking forward to something that would make play time more interesting. I had her for a year and a half already and she started out some much fun. She would defy me and talk back all the time. I took great pleasure in beating any defiance out of her. She was now obedient, at least for the most part. She'll slip every now and then, but not often. And I usually have to instigate if I want an excuse to give her a really good punishment.

Candace was currently curled up in her bed with her back to me just staring at nothing. I laughed mentally to myself. She seemed to think that if she didn't look at me, I'd go away for a while.

I would've taken the opportunity for a little fun, but I was busy getting ready for my party. I was almost dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a gray button up shirt. It was the formal, but not too much so, look that I always tried to go for. My bronze hair was already spiked to perfection and the only thing missing was my shoes. I didn't feel like going the extra twenty feet to the closet though.

"Candace!" I barked.

She literally leapt up out of the bed and crawled over to my side.

"Yes master." she said without looking at me.

"Go get my shoes out of the closet for me." I ordered.

"Yes, master." she answered and scrabbled to the closet.

I decided then that I had some time for a little fun. She had been too good for the last week. I haven't had a reason to hurt her in almost four days. I was going to give myself a reason. She pulled a pair of shows out of the closet and crawled back over to me. I looked down at the shoes.

They were the black dress ones that I wore to every party. Candace had been around long enough to know that. I smiled at the chance to fuck with her head.

I looked at her with my lip curled in disgust.

"Candace," I growled. "I didn't want these shoes. I wanted the black tennis shoes."

"I'm sorry, Master." she answered fearfully. "You're going to a party, so I assumed that you'd want the ones that where to every party."

She dropped her head looking scared and ashamed. I smirked. This was going to be more fun than I thought.

"And what have I told you about assuming?" I questioned.

"That I shouldn't assume. I should always clarify with you before I follow your orders. That way you can get what you need quickly and without argument." she answered still staring at the floor.

"Look at me when I speak to you." I snapped. Her head immediately snapped up. I felt my cock getting harder at the look of fear in her eyes. I couldn't suppress my smile. "And did you do that?"

"N-n-no, Master." she stuttered.

"Exactly." he said. "I should whip you for this, you know?"

"P-please, d-d-don't Master." she cried. "It was a mistake and it won't happen again."

I chuckled at how tightly I had her wrapped around my finger.

"I was saying that I should whip you, but you've been such a good girl lately that I wasn't going to." I continued. "But now, we have to do something about you're speaking without permission. I really don't have time for a whipping, though. So I think that a week without food should do it. Now, go get me the other shoes, and hurry up."

"Yes, master. Thank you, Master." she said relieved that she wasn't going to get hurt. Little did she know, I wasn't finished yet.

She crawled back to the closet with the black shoes in hand. She disappeared into for a minute and I could hear her mentally panicking because she couldn't find the shoes. I told her I wanted the ones in the furthest reaches of my closet. I figured that it would take her at least five minutes to find them. I waited patiently for her to come out.

I heard the triumphant yell in her mind when she found them. The yell turned to a quick pray that she wouldn't get in trouble for taking too long. She didn't have anything to worry about. I had no intention of beating her for taking too long.

"I have them, Master." she said as she crawled back over to me with them.

When she got back to where I was now sitting on the bed. She placed the shoes at my feet and slumped back on her knees with her eyes on the floor. This was just too easy.

"You know what, Candace, I've changed my mind. I think I will wear that other pair." I said.

"Yes, Master." she whispered without a verbal complaint.

I listened carefully to what was going on in her head. I knew she couldn't resist the chance to do it silent. Even though she knew I read minds. It was a compulsive thing for her. And I loved it. Sure enough, when she got halfway across the room, I heard it.

_"Stupid annoying idiotic vampire asshole. I went through all that trouble and he's just going to change his mind. He shouldn't be able to do that." _

I smiled knowing that my plan had worked.

"Excuse me?" I asked quietly. She froze in her tracks.

"I didn't say anything, master." she whispered fearfully. She knew that I had caught that thought.

"I know you didn't." I informed her. "But you thought it. Now, I want you to say it."

"I don't know what you're talking about, master." she said.

"Don't lie to me, bitch!" I growled now really angry because she was defying me. "Now, get over here and tell me what's on your mind."

She dropped the shoes where they were and crawled back to me. She knelt in front of me and looked at the floor again. Still, though, she said nothing. I grabbed and handful of her corn silk blonde hair and yanked her head back hard. She let out a cry of pain and looked back at me with tears and fear in her eyes.

"I gave you an order. Are you gonna tell me, or do I have to punish you?" I growled.

She just stared at me, but didn't say anything. I smirked again and backhanded her, releasing her hair simultaneously. She fell on the floor with a small cry of pain. Still, she didn't answer my question. I sighed this was just supposed to be entertaining for me, but now she was making me extremely angry. I had no idea that she still had this much defiance in her. She stayed on the ground as I walked to the closet and pulled out one of my studded belts.

"No, master please!" she cried. "I thought that you were a stupid, idiotic, and annoying vampire asshole. I didn't think that you should be able to get away with messing with me like that."

There were tears falling down her cheeks now. The tears made my cock twitch and I knew I'd need a quick one before the party. I had to deal with her disobedience first, though.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." I snarled before kicking her hard in the side. She curled into that side and her back was mostly towards me.

I brought the belt down hard on her back. I beat her for a good minute or two. Her screams and pleads just egged me on. I could feel myself getting harder and harder by the minute. She even got brave enough to try to crawl away from me at one point. I just laughed and hit beat her harder.

When I was satisfied she'd learned her lesson, I stopped and hung the belt back up. Then I walked back over to her.

"Get up." I growled at her.

I laughed as I watched her force herself up through the pain. It was even more arousing to watch than beating her was. I was surprised at how much this turned me on, even after doing it for years. When she was into a full kneeling position, she realized where I was standing and knew exactly what I wanted.

**AN: THIS PART STARTS THE ORAL RAPE!**

I thought for a moment that she was going to try to protest, but she simply reached out and unbuttoned my pants pulling them down to my ankles. She gulped as she removed my boxers as well.

She cringed at the sight of my nearly completely erect cock, but took it into her mouth without hesitation. I moaned and gasped at how wonderful it felt to have her tongue and teeth roving over my cock.

I remembered when she first came to me, she was fifteen and still a virgin. She didn't know the first thing about blow jobs. So I explained to her what she had to do and we practiced, quite often. Now, a year and a half later, she could give me what I needed better than any of the other pets that I've ever had. If it wasn't for the fact that she bored me so much, I'd keep her for this reason alone.

It wasn't long before I started fucking her mouth. She whimpered and moaned in pain and fear, but I ignored her. She knew better than to let her balance slip when I was having fun. It would mean another beating for her.

It was only another two minutes before I reached my climax and forced my seed down her throat. She knew better than to do anything but swallow it. And I didn't take myself out of her mouth until she did.

**END RAPE SCENE **

"Good girl." I patted her on the head. "Now, your clothes are on my bed, get dressed."

"Yes Master." she answered and scurried over to the bed.

I pulled my pants back up and went back over to the mirror. I checked my appearance to make sure that I was still in presentable condition.

"I'm ready, Master." Candace's small voice came from behind me.

I turned to see her kneeling by her doggie basket. She was dressed in the small black outfit I had given her. I was nothing more than an extremely short skirt and a strip of fabric that covered her breasts. It was the outfit I made her wear for every party. It allowed me to show her off, for the most part, but hid the most intimate parts of her body. Those parts belonged to me and nobody but me could see them or even touch them.

"Go get me the black shoes and grab your studded leash while you're in there." I told her forgetting that we hadn't resolved the shoe matter yet.

"Yes master." she answered and did as she was told.

She placed the shoes at my feet and the leash on the bed with shaking fingers. She didn't like the studded leash very much. I, however, loved it. It served its purpose to restrain her, but it also made for an effective punishment, when I couldn't find anything else.

She waited quietly staring at the floor while I put my shoes on. Once I finished, I hooked the leash to her collar.

"Now, let's go find Miss Bella." I said. "And get to the party."

Bella and I were no longer the happily married couple. In fact, I couldn't really care less about her anymore. None of this would've ever happened if it weren't for her. If she would've just listened to me when I told her not to let Nessie go to La Push that night, but she insisted that Jacob needed Nessie to be there. And Nessie died that night because of Bella's stupidity. It was all her fault. And I couldn't even bring myself to look at her the same way.

I didn't even to speak to her half the time anymore. What was the point? There was nothing that either of us could say that would bring our daughter back. Or even change the decision Bella made that night.

Bella, of course, being Bella, tried. She tried to get me to talk to her, but I just couldn't. In my mind, she was just as bad as the Volturi. I mean, I knew she didn't mean for this to happen, but she didn't protect Nessie from it either. She made it easier for them to get to Nessie.

What was I supposed to say? Did she really expect me to forgive her for aiding in the murder and torture of our daughter? That wasn't possible. I didn't have it in my heart. And that's why I let my anger get the best of me every time she tried to bring it up. The conversation usually ended in a fight where she went and did whatever it was that she did. And I went to play with my pet. Then we'd spend weeks not talking. It was a vicious circle, but I didn't know what else we could do about it.

We were still married, of course, even if we couldn't stand to be around one another. It was a lot easier than trying to get a divorce. I mean, she'd still be staying with the family, so it's not like divorcing her would get rid of her. So, we just stayed married for convenience. It also helped with the whole ruling the vampire world thing. I wasn't exactly sure why it made a difference, but it did.

That's why she still remained by my side. She attended parties and other social things with me. She was the perfect smiling and doting wife on those days. Sometimes we actually did the whole loving couple thing so well, that we actually believed it.

It was just a formality of the job, though. Once everyone left, we immediately went back to hating each other. I was okay with that for the most part, however, there was a very small and weak part of me that wanted to take her back in my arms and work everything out.

There was also the part of me that knew Alice and Rosalie were right about the whole human slave thing being wrong. However, that part of me was from the old life. The life when I had a loving wife and a beautiful daughter. I didn't have those things anymore and there was no way I was ever going to get them back.

That's why I kept that part of me locked up tight in a drawer in the deepest places of my heart. I had long since thrown away the key and had no intention of trying to find it.

Little did I know, I was about to meet the one person who was going to help me look.

I pulled on Candace's leash hard. "Come on." I growled. Already over her brave streak, she followed without hesitation. "Good girl." I said condescendingly as we walked out of my room and towards Bella's.

My excitement mounting as we walked. I couldn't wait to see what Emmett and Jasper had bought for me.

**ALICE **

I led Kari down a couple flights of stairs, keeping a tight grip on her elbow. I thought of this as the real test of trust on both our parts. She was trying to show her how much she was willing to trust me by letting me lead her. I was, of course, doing my part by not letting her fall or hit anything.

We had gone from Kenzi's third story room, to the hallway just outside the ballroom on the first floor. We didn't meet Emmett and Jasper until we were about halfway up the hall.

"Look Emmett, here she comes now." Jasper voice echoed through the hallway. I knew he wasn't talking about me. I guessed Kari did too, because she froze and her breath hitched. I pulled her along, knowing it was time for another test on my part. "And she looks so much prettier now that she's all cleaned up and helpless, showing off her beautiful assets."

He squeezed one of her breasts. I was beyond shocked and angry; I knew he enjoyed torturing humans as much as Edward, but to be sexual with them in front of me. It was enough to make me want to hit him. I simply growled at him in warning. He just chuckled and pulled Kari away from me. I noticed that she stiffened at the change. I growled again hoping to make my point, but he just ignored me. I couldn't believe he was doing this in front of me. It was days like this when I didn't understand how I still loved him. I could hear Kari's heart trying to beat its way out of her chest.

I knew there was only one way to make him stop. I just didn't want to have to resort to it. It made me sound like I was supporting Edward's way of treating the humans. It wasn't something that I was found of doing, however, I knew I would if it came down to it.

"I think I've scared her Emmett." Jasper said into her ear. I saw her flinch at the sound. "I wonder what would happen if I did this."

He slid his hand up her the slit of her skirt and I knew he was going to try to get some finger action. I had no choice, now, if I wanted her trust, I'd have to step in, no matter what it made me look like.

"Jasper," I nearly yelled. I wasn't sure what he was doing to her, but I saw her face twisted in pain and disgusted and knew it wasn't good. There was only one thing that would stop him in his tracks. "You brought her here for Edward, not you. By doing so, you've forfeited the right to hurt her, until Edward decides she's community property, you know that. If you touch her, before he even has a chance to decide whether or not he wants her, he's going to be really angry. You know how much he hates sharing."

"Yeah, but what Edward doesn't know, won't hurt him." he said. I noticed a small change in his hand position and Kari's face twisted into a look of much worse pain. "And you're not going to tell him, are you, darling?" He whispered in her ear as I saw tears welling in her eyes.

She shook her head in response. I knew he'd make her too scared to tell Edward anything he did to her. Jasper knew, though, that I would never let him get away with it.

"She might be too scared to tell him, but I won't be." I said fiercely. We all knew how Edward got when he was extremely angry and none of us liked to see him like that, especially not Emmett and Jasper, because they took the grunt of it. And it was unusually defending Rosalie and I. "And I know that you don't like him much when he's raging."

I saw him slowly withdraw his hand, but he never relaxed his grip on her waist. He gave me a knowing look with a small almost unwilling sneer.

"I know you really don't care about how Edward feels about sharing or his temper, for that matter. All you care about is making sure that I don't hurt her." he stated.

"True, but you're worried about Edward getting mad and that's just the motivation that I needed to get you to stop." I defended. I knew them all well enough to know which buttons to push when. It was how I got the girls out of trouble all the time. "See, I know how to play this game, Jasper. You should know that by now."

Jasper growled in frustration and said,

"And you should know by now that your resistance to the way things are now is pointless. They're worthless, pathetic humans. They are inferior to us in every way. And they'll never be good for anything other than food and entertainment. The sooner you realize this, the better off, we'll all be."

"But Jazz, there was a time when you guys believed the same things that Rosalie and I do. A time when you cared about humans and didn't want to hurt them. There still parts of that in all of you, I can see it every day, and I won't give up this fight, until I stop seeing those feelings and that hope. So just get used to it." I stated.

I knew saying those things wouldn't do him any good. Still though, I needed him to know what I still saw and felt. I thought that maybe if he knew what I still say, then maybe, he would see it too. Eventually.

He just stared at me in anger and amazement. However, I could see sadness wash over those features for a brief moment before he went right back to anger.

"Those people are gone Alice. They died when Nessie did." he snapped at me.

I flinched at the reminder but it didn't stop me from arguing.

"Not completely." I told him knowingly.

"Whatever." Jasper sighed and I could hear the sadness in his voice.

He shoved Kari into Emmett's arms and walked over to me. He came to stand in front of me and I sighed. I knew what was about to happen and I couldn't help but feel saddened by it. I hated having this conversation; it made me feel like a traitor to the girls who really needed me. Still though, I couldn't turn my back on the only man that I've ever loved. He placed his cold hands on either side of my face and sighed.

"Alice, I love you so much and I hate that we fight like this. I want you to stop." he whispered.

"And you know what you need to do to make it stop, Jazz." I told him sadly.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I just can't."

He laid his forehead against mine.

"Forgive me?" he whispered and leaned down to kiss me.

I suddenly found myself angrier with him than I had been two seconds ago. How could he possibly think that kissing me was enough to make me forgive him for what just happened. It was what he had done every time and I hated it. I shoved him away from me hard; he stumbled back, looking surprised.

"NO!" I yelled. "I can't forgive you! I love you, Jazz, but you can't expect kisses and sex to always make up for this!" I gestured to Kari, who was standing helpless in Emmett's arms. "Emmett, where's Rosalie, I need to talk to her?"

"She's already inside, talking to Tanya and the others." he sighed.

Good, the Denalis were here. I knew it wouldn't do the girls any good. But at least Rosalie would be surrounded by support during what we knew was going to happen tonight. See, the Denalis had ended up like Rose and I. They didn't believe any of this shit about humans being food and entertainment. They worked just as hard as we did to keep the girls safe. They would even go to auctions and buy as many girls as they could afford. They had safe houses for them set up all over the world. Rose and I helped there when we could as well. It was really nice to be able to have them on our side. The helped us wherever possible.

"Well, then I'm going in. And if either of you, touch her before you bring her in, I will find out, and I will be informing, Edward."

I then turned in my heels and walked in the door to the crowded ballroom.

**KARI**

If I hadn't been sure that I could trust Alice before, I was absolutely positive now. She just started a huge fight with the man she loved, so that he wouldn't be able to hurt me. It was actually a little bit scary to hear her like that.

I didn't think someone that small could be so fierce. I had seen Jasper they day before and knew he was at least a foot taller than her. Yet, she stood up to him like it was nothing.

I couldn't help but be grateful as I heard her stilettoes stomp across the floor to what I assumed was a door. I heard it creak open and close.

Jasper yanked me out of Emmett's arms and held me at arm's length to examine me again.

"I love her, but she's a real pain in the ass sometimes." Jasper sighed to Emmett as he finished his inspection and pulled me back to him.

"I know." Emmett responded. "Rose is the same way. I wish they would just let it go and accept that this is the way things are now. And embrace it like we have. It would make things so much easier and stop all the fighting. I really hate the fighting."

"So do I." Jasper whispered. "But on a lighter note," He was right by my ear. "It's time to go meet your master, are you ready?"

Before I could even respond, I felt Emmett tug on my leash and Jasper shove me forward. I started walking forward, shaking a little. I heard the door creak open as I continued to walk. I could hear the sounds of people talking loudly and enjoying the festivities as we entered. However, the minute the door closed, everything fell silent.

I continued across the floor, unsure of where I was going, sometimes walking but mostly being pushed and pulled. I wasn't sure how far we went before Emmett stopped pulling and Jasper gave me one finally hard shove. I fell crying out as my knees connected painfully with the hard floor.

I landed on my knees, bent over at the waist. My head was down so that I'd be staring at the floor if I wasn't blindfolded. Remembering what Kenzi said, I kept my head down, because I didn't want to get into trouble already.

"What's this brothers?" A musical velvety but evil voice rang through the silence in the room.

"This, Edward, is your birthday present." Jasper stated simply.

"We know that you like to handpick your own pets." Emmett added. "However, we knew you were in the market for a new one and she crossed our path while we were hunting yesterday. And we thought that she would be exactly what you're looking for."

"I see." the velvety voice continued. "I suppose I could take a look. I mean, she's here and I am looking for a new one."

I gulped as I heard his footsteps coming toward me, but kept my head down. I didn't want to give him a reason to punish me already. I heard him circling me and knew he was taking everything in. He made the occasional noises of disgust and acceptance.

It wasn't until about two minutes later, when I felt someone grab the top of my at the roots, he made sure to grab the tiny hairs. You know the ones that hurt the most. My head was then yanked roughly backwards. I let out a muffled cry of pain and surprise. I shivered when cold lips brushed my ear.

"I'm going to untie your hands, so I can get a better look." Edward's voice said into that you. "If you try anything stupid, I'll kill you here and now. Do you understand?"

I nodded. Later, I'd wish that I had tried something stupid, at least at first. He forced my head back to the floor.

I felt him untie my hands, but left them the way they were. I let Edward pick them up and turn them over in painful ways. I knew there was no way he could miss any of my bruises or scars.

"She's quite damaged." Edward stated after a minute.

"I know." Jasper stated. "But if you take a look at her face, you'll see that she's still very beautiful all the same. And if you saw how she acted in the woods yesterday, you'd definitely think that she want to keep her."

"How old is she?" Edward asked and I could sense that he was walking around to my front.

"Sixteen." Emmett answered.

"Hmmm. A little older than I would've liked, but she looks like she might still be pure, so that's a plus." he commented.

I could tell that he was kneeling in front of me now. I felt him slowly remove the blindfold. I didn't dare look up once it came off. Instead, I stared at the floor which I noticed was a pretty brown marble.

Edward laughed.

"It looks like someone's taught her place." he said. "Look at me!"

I knew it was an order, so I looked up to find myself staring into the most beautiful face that I had ever seen. He was pale with a perfect face. Even the dark circles under his eyes looked good on him. He had untidy bronze hair that was spiked so it looked natural. I figure he probably spent hours on it. I was surprised by the color because it was so close to mine and I had never seen anyone else with that color hair before.

His perfect mouth was twisted up into an evil grin that revealed sharp teeth that were perfectly white, and perfectly straight. The smile scared me a little. However, it was his eyes that terrified me the most.

They were blood red like Emmett's and Jasper's. The color made him seem so much more evil than he probably was. I definitely preferred Alice's pretty golden ones to these ones. I made a mental to ask Alice what the difference was, if I ever got the chance.

**EDWARD**

As the new girl slowly looked at me, I got the feeling that I had seen her somewhere before. It made something in my heart squeeze. Her frightened eyes finally looked with mine, and the fear that usually arouses me did nothing this time.

I think I was too shocked by how absolutely beautiful that she was. Even with the huge scar that looked like it was from a stove burner on her left cheek.

She had bronze hair like me and beautiful brown eyes like Bella's. If I had allowed myself to think about my daughter, I would've said the two looked a great deal alike. However, that image was too painful. I focused on her other features.

She wasn't all that tall. I could tell from her position on the floor. She looked like she weighed maybe 105 pounds, if that. I couldn't see her mouth too well with the gag in, but I didn't think I could trust her enough not to speak if I took it out, I just have to examine that part later. Her hair fell all the way down to her butt, an added bonus.

It took me a second to realize that other than the resemblance to Renesmee, she looked familiar. I racked my brain trying to figure out why she was so familiar to me. I even tried to pop inside her mind to see if she remembered me from anywhere, however, I found that it was blocked to me. Another like Bella, how fascinating. It still didn't answer my question.

I racked my brain searching for the answer. Suddenly, fuzzy images from someone else's thoughts popped into my head. There was a redhead lying on a cold cement floor, crying in the dark. Another one of the same red head laying over the back of a couch and a man using a whip on her. Then one of the same girl, tied to a bed and a man standing over her, twisting drywall screws into her arms. The girls screams echoed around the room and sympathy washed through me as I remembered how I felt when I saw those images flash through Kenzi Mason's head. How could a man do those things to his daughter?

I still wasn't sure if she was the same girl, though. It could've just been a coincidence. And so what if she was, she was a human and didn't deserve my sympathy. She was only here to serve and pleasure me. Still though, something inside me, needed to be sure before I could make any kind of a decision.

"What's her name?" I asked looking up at Jasper.

"Kari." Jasper answered.

Shock coursed through me. It couldn't be. It would've been too much of a coincidence. There was no way both girls could possibly end up here. Not in a million years.

"So am I correct in assuming this is the girl your pet used to constantly talk and think about?" I asked Jasper.

"I'm not sure." Jasper answered in an apathetic tone. "The last name is the same and she definitely looks beat up enough. However, I haven't had a chance to speak to Kenzi about it, yet."

"Well, are you?" I looked back at Kari.

She hesitated for a moment and I could see her fear warring with her want to protect her sister. In the end though, I supposed she decided that I would find out sooner or later, and she nodded.

"Well, this will certainly make things more interesting." I stated trying to sound threatening. I don't think I succeeded, though.

I couldn't stop think about what this girl had already been through. Sympathy washed through me again my eyes fell on the burn on her cheek. I couldn't imagine how any father could hate their daughter enough to do something like that. It was horrible. I reached up to stroke her cheek, cursing myself for allowing this to get to me. She was a human, an animal, nothing more. Her pain meant nothing to me.

She flinched away from me before I had a chance to touch the cheek. I knew it was a natural reaction from someone who had been hit. However, it was enough to pull me out of whatever it was that she had done to me. I found myself extremely angry that she would dare pull away from me.

I brought the back of my hand down hard on her cheek. She cried out in pain and was knocked on her side to the cold hard floor. I along with everyone else, laughed at her pain. The feeling of sympathy had completely left me and I didn't care. It felt good to be back in control.

"Don't you ever pull away from me again!" I yelled at her. She stared back up at me fearfully and I smirked at her.

So far she had only let out whimpers, no doubt, trying to be brave and not give me the satisfaction. Well, with me control back in place, I found that I wanted to hear her scream the way she had in Kenzi's memories.

I grabbed her left arm, which was closest to me. I looked it over trying to find the biggest, most recent bruise. The one I found was a handprint and it looked to only be a day or two old. Excellent. I placed my hand around it and put squeezed.

She just stared back at me with tears brimming in her eyes. She thought that she was getting the better of me by not screaming, well, I wasn't going to let her get away with that. Not at all. I squeezed a little harder. She allowed a few tears to leak out now, but still didn't scream. So I squeezed until I was close to shattering her wrist. Her jaw locked tighter around the ball gag and was now sobbing openly, but she still didn't scream.

I realized her arm with a small chuckle. Jasper was right, she was exactly what I was looking for. Beautiful and challenging. I would, of course, accept the challenge. And I was willing to bet anything that she'd be eating out of the palm of my hand by Christmas, which was only four months away.

"I think I'll keep her." I said to my brothers. "And I'm really going to enjoy breaking her. Now, the only question is, what are we gonna do with the old one?"


	10. Disposal

**KARI **

I wasn't sure how I felt when Edward said he was going to keep me. I was relieved, of course, that I wasn't going to die and that I wasn't going to be "community property". I didn't want random people doing whatever the hell they wanted to do to me. I didn't want Edward to do whatever the hell he wanted to me, either. But I take one person I knew, at least on some level, over God only knew how many other strange men. At least this way, I'll be somewhat taken care of. I, however, did wish that Edward's other girl didn't have to suffer for Edward's decision.

The minute Edward stated that he was keeping me and had to get rid of the old one, I heard a sharp intake of breath. Edward was out of my way enough for me to see who the breath belonged to. There was a beautiful girl sitting on a throw pillow next to a rather large chair. I assumed that it was Edward's chair, seeing as he was the leader and all. And the girl had to be his old pet. I found myself wondering why he was going to give her up for me.

She was one of the prettiest girls I had ever seen. She had long corn silk blonde hair that hung down her back in disarray. Her beautiful dark blue eyes were wide with utter horror knowing that she was about to die, or worse. Tears were already starting to fill them. She had a perfect face with pouty lips that would make even Angelina Jolie jealous. I could see them trembling as she fought the urge to sob out.

She was a little too skinny for my liking; however, I knew that was probably from Edward denying her the basic human necessities. That thought made me sick. She was paler than most of the vampires in the room. I assumed that Edward hadn't let her out of the house in the entire year and a half that she had been here. Of course, she could've pulled the pale skin off beautifully, if it wasn't for the bruises and the scars. They made her whole body look completely unsightly.

It was in looking at this poor girl that I realized what Kenzi had been trying to tell me. I had been beaten and abused by my father nearly seven years and she had only been with Edward for a year and a half. She most definitely looked worse than me. Could I really handle life as Edward Cullen's slave? This girl looked so much stronger than me, but was reduced to nothing because of one asshole of a vampire.

The poor girl wasn't even wearing proper clothes. It was just two small pieces of black material really. The covered her most intimate parts. I was pretty sure that's how Edward claimed what was his. Great, I was going to become someone's whore. Well, at least, I'm giving my father something he wants.

The girl was wearing a collar and a leash similar to mine. The leash was hooked to the arm of Edward's chair, in a way that she couldn't get away. It was so depressing to look at. I wanted nothing more than to hurt this man for destroying her like this.

I found myself wishing that Edward wouldn't ask my opinion of what should be done with her. I didn't have the heart to condemn that poor girl to anything. It would be too much for me to watch, because I knew no matter what, it would be extremely painful for her. She didn't look like she needed any more pain.

"So brothers, what do you think we should do with it?" Edward stated looking back at the girl.

She let out a small whimper and looked to the floor. I had a feeling that she was trying not to let them see her cry. Edward simply laughed and moved over to stand by his brothers, with his back to me. I was still close enough to hear what they were saying, though. I was pretty sure that they were being purposefully louder than usual, so they could scare me. They were throwing around things that made me want to through up. Some of them included; letting all of the vampires in the room have their fun with her. She'd probably be dead by the time they all finished. Edward suggested that he have one last round with her and then drain her dry. Jasper and Emmett's ideas were worse, the wanted to watch Edward beat her death. Jasper even went as far as to suggest burning her alive.

I couldn't be that close to them anymore. Their ideas were making my nauseated. This wouldn't have been a bad thing, if it wasn't for the gag. If I allowed myself to throw up, I wouldn't be able to get it out of my mouth and would choke on it. I wasn't ready to die, yet. Kenzi still needed. I just had to get away from them so I wouldn't be able to hear any more of their torturing ideas. It was just too much for me.

I should've known that Edward wasn't going to have that.

I slowly pushed myself up to crawl away. Before I had even realized that I had been caught, a foot collided with me stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I fell back to the floor, gasping for breath. Edward placed his foot on my back and held me to the floor.

"Nobody gave you permission to move." he growled. I just whimpered. "You know something boys; I don't think young Kari, here, truly understands her new position in life. It seems she must learn. How about we use Candace to teach her."

"No, Master, please don't." the girl on the pillow, Candace, begged. "Just let me die. Please!"

"Silence!" Edward roared at her. "You belong to me until I give you away or I kill you. And I want you to help me teach my new pet before you die. You'll do it or your death will be much longer and definitely more painful."

"Yes, master." she choked out in fear looking back to the floor.

"Good." he said. "Besides, it isn't going to be much different from what I usually do."

For someone reason, he tone made both Candace and I cringe. I had no idea what he usually did, but it obviously scared and disgusted Candace. And I was sure that while it wouldn't be that much different, he was going to make it ten times more painful. I didn't even want to imagine how horrible that was going to be. I knew I'd be made to watch it and I didn't even want to think about it.

Edward looked between the two of us and chuckled. He seemed to be amused by the fear and disgust written all over both our faces. I was sure he was curious about my reaction. I was already terrified without any idea what he was going to do to her. He didn't comment, though. Instead, he grabbed the leash from Emmett and gave it a little tug. I had learned enough in the last five minutes, though, to know that I wasn't to move until he said, so I stayed where I was. Edward chuckled again, but looked me over in approval.

"Now, you can get up and come with me." he said.

I pushed myself back up, cringing through the pain in my stomach. I didn't know if I was still permitted to walk on two feet or not so I just stated on my hands and knees, crawling behind him. He looked back at me with a condescending smile.

"Good girl." he stated and everyone in the room just laughed.

We crossed the room until I was in front of Candace. She was still staring at the floor, but I could see her shoulders shaking from the sobs. Edward just looked down at her shaking his head. He unhooked her leash from the chair.

"Move." he growled at her.

"Yes, Master." She answered crawling off the pillow.

Edward sneered and gestured for me to take her spot. I crawled to the pillow and, knowing I wouldn't be allowed to fully sit and relax, I sat back on my knees and looked to the floor. I felt Edward's thumb and forefinger, grab my chin after a minute. He lifted my face until I met his eyes.

"You learn fast." he told me. "That's good. Keep it up and this might actually be painless for you. And as a reward for your quick learning, I'll allow you to take a look around before we begin."

He released my chin and pulled Candace to the middle of the room. I wanted to look around, but I didn't want to miss anything with Candace, so my eyes never left hers.

"Micheal." Edward said.

"Yes, boss." A man with sandy blonde hair stepped forward. "Would you please go back to my room and get Candace's doggie dish? I think that I'm going to permit her to have a last _meal_."

The way he said the word meal caused my stomach to roll. Candace let out a small whimper of disgust and I knew she heard the same thing I did.

"Yes, boss." Micheal answered.

"And Micheal, take your time." Edward added. "I want Kari to be able to get a good look around, before we start."

"Of course, boss." Micheal nodded and walked out the door.

I understood then that looking around wasn't just a reward, it was an order. The first thing I noticed was the woman sitting in the chair on my other side. She had brown hair that fell down to her mid-back. I assumed from where she was sitting, that this was Bella. It made sense that her chair would be next to her husband's. She glanced at me briefly and I was surprised to see that she had the same golden eyes as Alice's. Wasn't she on Edward's side for the most part? And from what I've seen of everyone, the ones on Edward's side had the red eyes. Maybe, Alice had the right idea.

I watched the girl for a moment. She was staring at the scene in front of her. She looked, like Alice had sad, very apathetic about what was going to happen. However, I could sense a stronger emotion coming from her. Emotions were always something I was good at. No matter how good of an actor someone was, I was able to see their emotions for what they were.

I was sure that Bella was sad, but it was so much more than that. She was angry at the man standing in front of her, but, at the same time, she wanted to comfort her. It almost felt like she missed him. It was strange that I could see all of that coming off of her, and all anybody else could see, was a whole lot of not caring.

Alice said she didn't think that Bella felt anything anymore. The fact though, was she felt a hell of a lot more than she allowed anyone else to see. I decided then that I would try to help this girl with her feelings. I only hoped that I could get through to her. She gave me one last glance before she stood and walked over to join someone in the crowd.

I went back to taking in my surroundings.

The only humans in the room were females. Most of them were changed to the walls. They were paler than most of the vampires present. They were all too skinny and looked to be suffering from malnutrition. The naked bodies were covered in scars and bruises. I had a funny feeling that they were the girls from the basement, brought up solely to entertain Edward's guests. That thought made me sick. They're expressions ranged from disgust and fear to relief and hope. I could only imagine how badly they wished the men would just kill them.

There were other human girls in the room too. Girls who were on leashes and being led around by their masters and, I wasn't sure what disgusted me more, the girls against the wall or the girls on the leashes. I couldn't believe anyone human or otherwise, that would put another leaving creature through this hell.

Most of the vampires were male. They were all standing around having their own individual conversation as we waited for Micheal to come back. There were a few women and none of them seemed bothered by the fact that there were girls all around them brought her for the sole purpose of being tortured and violated.

I somehow spotted Alice in the crowd. She was standing in a corner with a group of four other women and another man. They weren't that far from me and I was able to see the looks of anger disgust and sadness in their pretty golden eyes. I, once again, reminded myself to ask Alice what the difference was. Alice was standing there with a distant look on her face. It was like she was seeing something that nobody else could. Something very far away.

She was holding hands with a blonde whose face was buried in her shoulder. The blonde's shoulders were shaking like she had been sobbing. The others in the group each had a comforting hand on the blonde.

Alice continued to stare at me with that faraway look in her eyes. I knew that it wasn't me she was looking at. After a minute, she shook her head, smiled sadly at me, and whispered something to the others. They then quickly left the room.

I was so absorbed in wondering what had just happened, that I hadn't noticed Micheal come back or that Edward was waiting to get started.

"Pet, pay attention!" Edward snapped causing me to jump a good five feet in the air. Edward chuckled as my head snapped back to him.

The scene in front of me was horrible. Candace was still kneeling where she had been five minutes ago. She was looking at the floor; her body was shaking with sobs. The dog dish had been placed about two feet to the left of her. I had the perfect view of it, which meant, I was supposed to see exactly what Edward was going to make her eat. I felt sick just thinking about it. Edward was standing no more than five feet from her. I noticed they were set up so I would get a side view of what was going on. I was sure he wanted me to see everything. I gulped and noticed that he was still looking at me.

"Now, pet, I want you to watch and watch carefully. What happens in the next hour or so, may very well save your life in the coming months." he explained. "I do not want you to close your eyes or look away, period. If you do, the punishment will be severe. And little Candace's death will be much, much worse. Do you understand?" I nodded. "Excellent. Then let's get started." He walked until his body was within inches of Candace's. She was still staring at the floor. "You know what to do." Edward barked at her.

**A/N: WARNING! RAPE SCENE!**

Candace looked up at him fearfully. I thought she was going to protest whatever it was, but she just reached out with shaking hands and undid his pants pulling them along with his boxers down to his ankles. My stomach rolled as I realized exactly what he was asking her to do.

His mostly erect cock was right in front of her face. She cringed slightly but didn't hesitate to take it into her mouth. I did the best I could to swallow the bile in my throat as I watched the scene in front of me. The others in the crowd were yelling out vile comments while Edward gasped and moaned in pleasure. I could see tears of humiliation running down Candace's cheek. It was one thing to make her do it in private, but in public it was downright humiliating.

Edward didn't seem to care, though, and after a minute or two, he began thrusting himself in and out of her mouth. It was the most disgusting thing that I've ever had to watch. I did want nothing more than to look away, only I couldn't. It had nothing to do with Edward's threat, though. It was just one of those horrifying things that you didn't want to watch but for some reason you felt compelled too. I didn't understand it.

Tears of pity were rolling down my cheeks as I continued to watch the poor girl's humiliation. The comments from the sidelines continued. After a minute or two, of fucking her mouth, Edward pulled out without releasing. That shocked me and by the look on Candace's face, she was just as shocked. Didn't men who did that usually like to see the girl swallow it? Didn't it make them feel better about themselves? More in control.

Edward took the two steps over to the dish and released into that instead. I had to fight the urge to vomit as I listened to his juices hit the pan. I didn't even want to think about what he had planned for later.

Once he finished, he went back over to Candace and made her suck him again. He followed the same process afterward, releasing in the pain. He made her do it six or seven times, until he was satisfied. By now there was a decent amount of cum and sperm in the dog dish.

After he released the final time, he put his pants back on and pulled Candace, by her hair, over to the dog dish and shoved her face into.

"Now, lap it up, little doggie." he told her with a chuckle. "All of it."

He looked back at me to be sure that I was still watching. I only wished I had been able to look away. Candace gave a little whimper of disgust, but did as she was told. She started licking the juices up out of the bowl with just her tongue. My stomach rolled over again, and I almost couldn't stop the bile. Somehow, I managed.

Candace spent the next twenty minutes trying to clean the bowl. She had to stop and gag every now and then, because it, no doubt, tasted horrible. I prayed that she didn't vomit. God only knew what Edward would make her do if she did. I did my best to contain my vomit.

Edward waited impatiently making some of the cruelest comments I've ever heard. The audience didn't help, because they too were making comments similar to Edward. After fifteen minutes, Edward's patience started wearing really thin. He yelled at her to hurry about, and even hit her with her leash a few times. I wished there was something that I could've done to make him stop.

Finally, Candace sat back on her knees. She had tears running down her cheeks and some of the excess juices dripping from her face. She was breathing hard with the effort it took her to keep it all down.

"Finished, master." she breathed as she continued to stare at the floor.

"About time." Edward grumbled and kicked the bowl out of the way.

I prayed it was over for her, but it was only just the beginning.

He grabbed her by the hair again and yanked her closer to me. She was still on her knees. He simply stepped in front of her and forced her back into an uncomfortable position on her heels. She let out another whimper of discomfort and pain, but he ignored it. Edward ripped off the black fabric that was covering her bottom half and she cried out again. Edward just chuckled and pulled at some of her pubic hair.

Then he held up the four fingers on his right hand, making sure I saw them clearly. I didn't look away, even though I wanted to, as he slipped the four fingers inside of her. She let out a small groan of discomfort, but nothing else. I was sure she was used to this. Edward, however, wasn't going to let it go without getting her to scream. She didn't know how she knew that. She just did.

Sure enough, less than a minute later, Candace screams were echoing around the room. I wasn't sure what he was doing to her, but whatever it was, it was seriously painful for her. He laughed and continued his action, even though more tears were falling from Candace's eyes.

A minute later, I saw him start to thrust his fingers in and out of her, harder and faster. Her screams just got louder and more intense. Whatever he had done before was still effecting inside. He wasn't being very gentle at all either. He just kept going and laughing at her pain.

It didn't last longer than five minutes, but just watching felt like forever. I could only imagine what it felt like for poor Candace. Edward pulled his fingers out. I could see they were dripping with Candace's juices and a decent amount of her blood. I wanted to throw up at the sight of it.

Edward, then, got up and walked toward me. I gulped unsure of what he was going to do. Candace, too scared to move, stayed in the same bent over position as Edward approached me. He quickly removed the gag and should his right hand into my mouth.

"Lick it off." he order.

My stomach did another backflip, but I did as he ordered. I licked and sucked all of the juices and blood off of his fingers. It was the most disgusting thing that I had ever tasted and I wanted nothing more than to throw it back up. However, I knew that Edward would never allow that. Finally, he was satisfied that I had done the job well, and removed his fingers strapping the ball gag back around my head. He did it much tighter than Alice had.

"Good girl." he patted my head and made his way back to Candace, who hadn't yet moved.

Edward dropped his pants again and slammed into her without any kind of hesitation. Candace screamed. He was obvious going at it a lot harder than usual, pushing her further on her back the whole time. Her legs were still curled up underneath her, so I knew it had to hurt. He was pretty much laying on top of her as he continued to pump himself in and out, despite her cries. He had her hands pinned above her head so that she couldn't even rest comfortably on her elbows. I was sure that he didn't care about hurting her.

He continued coming harder and harder as Candace's screams got louder and more intense. His hold on her tighter as she began to struggle a little. Less than five minutes after he started, Candace let out a blood curdling and earsplitting scream that was accompanied by the sound of bones shattering. I looked at his hands holding her wrists and knew that he had shattered both of them. He continued to hold tightly to him, pushing himself harder and harder on her. He ignored her screams and sobs.

I heard a few more cracks and knew her pelvic bone was being mutilated. By the point, though, Candace was too far lost in her pain to care.

Finally after nearly a half hour, Edward pulled out and came on her stomach. No longer caring about getting in trouble, Candace rolled out of her position and curled up into a ball, sobbing. Edward simply chuckled.

**END RAPE SCENE**

"Micheal." Edward said once he hand his clothes back on.

"Yes, boss."

"Take it to the vet." Edward sneered and kicked her hard in the back. "And tell him to dispose of it."

"Of course, boss."

Micheal walked over to her and dragged her out of the room by her hair.

Edward came to take his place next to me. He patted my head once again.

"I hope you all enjoyed the show." he said importantly. "I hope that now you will continue to enjoy yourself. And please don't hesitate to help yourself to the food." he gestured to one wall of girls. "And our entertainment." He gestured to the other.

Everyone then went back to their own separate activities. Edward just sat in his chair and watched for a little while. I sat beside him, looking at the floor and waiting for him to tell me to do something. I couldn't help but think about what had just happened and what was about to happen to me. He eventually, took the gag out after threatening punishment if I spoke without his permission.

After an hour of just watching, Edward started leading me around the room. He would switch between mingling and showing me off. I tried to be a good girl, at least for tonight. I didn't talk unless I was asked a question.

Edward made me watch a few of the men feed as well as enjoy the entertainment. I was sure that he wanted me to know exactly what would happen if I misbehaved. And to be completely honest, I was scared shitless.

At one point, he asked me for my wrist and I knew that he was going to taste my blood, like Kenzi had warned. I did what she said and just surrendered my wrist. I felt a sharp pain as he slide it opened with his finger. He lifted it to his mouth and sucked and slurped for a minute or two. When he finished he wrapped a piece of white cloth tightly around it.

"We don't want to waste any of it." he told me patting my wrist. "It's probably the second best thing I've ever tasted. I'll have to snack on you more often."

I gulped when he said that. We continued to walk around. He mingled and I was ignored unless he wanted people to pay attention to me. It seemed to go on for hours, but finally people started to leave. Edward, of course, ushered them out, thanking them for coming. They thanked him for throwing such a wonderful party and for the show at the beginning of the night.

When the last person finally left, he turned to me with a smirk and said,

"Now, pet, let's go see the vet and make it so that you truly belong to me."

I gulped, because I knew exactly what it was time for.


	11. Cold

**ALICE **

My vision ended in a strange swirl of emotions. There was anger, hate, pain, and sadness, but there was also, happiness, love, understanding and hope. And it wasn't just the emotions that made it strange.

I call it a vision, for lack of a better word, really. It was more like flashes of the future. Of definite events in the future. It wasn't like they were possibilities. I knew in my heart that they were all going to come true.

Interestingly enough, they were all about Kari and Edward. Some were good and some were bad. They went too quickly for me to actually get a good view of all of them. However, I was well away of the tension and swirling emotions present between both of them during each one. There was a lot of pain, fear, sadness, and anger, but even more happiness, understanding, affection, and hope. Hope seemed to be the most dominate in all the flashes, even the bad ones.

I was sure I knew what it all meant and I needed to get the others out of here so that we could discuss without being overheard.

When I got my senses completely back, I realized that I had been staring directly at Kari the whole time. She was sitting on the pillow next to Edward's chair, staring at me with a curious, yet fearful look in her eyes. I shook my head and flashed her a sad smile before turning to the others.

"Come on; let's get out of here before things really get started." I told them.

"But Alice, you know that Edward will be upset if we leave before the other guests." Kate stated.

"Yeah, well, screw Edward." I stated irritated. "I won't put Rose through another one of these. If he doesn't care about how we feel about being here, then I don't care how he feels about us not being here. Besides, there's something more important at stake than Edward's feelings."

"Fine." Kate sighed still sounding unsure.

I tugged on Rose's hand to let her know that we were moving. Tanya was on her other side with her arm around her shoulders. We led Rosalie, who was still an emotional wreck, out of the room while Edward was preoccupied with preparing his little show. My stomach did several backflips at the thought of what was going to happen to the poor girl.

"Okay, so what's up Alice?" Carmen asked when the door closed behind us.

"Not here." I answered. "I don't wanna risk being overheard. Who knows what Edward will do when he finds this out?"

The others nodded and I led them up to the fourth floor. Edward had it put in during the remodel. It was a special floor with all soundproof, even for vampires, rooms. He thought it would be nice for anyone who wanted to fuck at two o'clock in the morning. This way everyone could have their fun without disturbing the pets rest or their housemates' nighttime activities.

It was open to any and every vampire who wanted to bring their pets up for a little playtime. Rosalie and I, however, used it as a place to talk about certain things and tactics without being overheard. It was easier today, because all of the vampires that lived with us were downstairs at the party. I still made sure to lock the door once I got everyone in.

When I turned around, the others had already made themselves comfortable. Tanya and Kate were on either side of Rosalie on the couch. Carmen and Eleazar were sitting on the bed in each other's embrace. I sighed and sat in front of Rose's legs. She was still shaking at the thought of what was going on downstairs. I tried to help soothe her.

"So what's going on?" Carmen asked again after a minute of silence.

"I had a vision, just now." I sighed. "Well, it was more like flashes. However, I'm positive that every one of them will happen, and things are going to start getting better around here, because of it."

"What do you mean?" Tanya questioned.

"Well, the flashes went too quickly for me to really get a hold on what I was seeing. However, I know for a fact that all of them were about Kari and Edward. And while some were good and others were not so good, I picked up on a lot of strange feelings coming from both of them, especially Edward. I mean, there was the usual hate and malice, but there were also things that he hasn't felt since the night Nessie died. Kari was doing or saying something that brought those feelings out."

"So what are you saying?" Rose questioned.

"I'm saying Kari might be exactly what we're looking for." I explained. "She might be exactly what Edward needs to find the man he used to be."

"Are you sure?" Tanya asked sounding unsure.

"Yes, especially after that last flash." I explained. "It was the longest one. I actually got a fairly good idea of what was happening. And Edward was talking to her."

"What do you mean talking?" Eleazar asked.

"I mean they were sitting at the foot of his bed, she was wrapped in a robe, and he was talking to her like she was a person. And he wasn't just talking about something random, either. He was talking about _it_. _All of it._ About Bella, Jacob, Nessie, everything. The night Nessie died, the war. What brought him here." I told them about the vision. I hadn't really heard all of that, but something was telling me that I was saying the right thing. "And he even apologized."

"For what?" Tanya asked.

"For everything." I told her. "For hurting her. For what he did to her sister, I'm not sure what that means, yet. For being such a cruel man and giving up on life and faith. Even for what his father did to her, which wasn't his fault at all. And you know what I felt through all of that?" Everyone shook their heads. "Hope and happiness. Something's about to change and Kari's going to be the one to change it."

"So what are you saying?" Eleazar asked. "We have to hang our hopes on one little human. Do you really think that she's going to be able to change him when some many other girls haven't been able to?"

"Yes, Eleazar, I do." I told him. "She's not like the any of the other girls. She's strong, stubborn, honest, and straightforward. She tells it like it is whether or not, you wanna hear it. Believe me; I was on the receiving end of one. It wasn't pretty."

"Yes, but is that enough to stop Edward from breaking her?" Kate inputted.

"I think it is. I mean, she's really no stranger to pain." I explained. "Her father abused her for the last seven years." Everyone looked shocked and appalled. "If anyone can take Edward head on, it's her. She's the only human I know who could hold back a scream while a vampire was on the verge of shattering her wrist."

"She's right." Rose stated.

"But can we really put our faith in one little human?" Eleazar argued. "I mean she could be here today, but gone tomorrow."

"I don't think so." Alice said. "She's stubborn and Edward won't let go until he breaks her."

"But..."

"Look, Eleazar, I can't give you all the answers. I wish I could, but I can't. You just have to have faith in what I've already told you. She can do this. Trust me."

"We do." Carmen replied. "It's just hard to believe in anything anymore."

"I know, but Kari will make a difference." I stated.

"We hope you're right." Kate sighed.

"Have I ever led you wrong before?"

"No." Tanya smiled. "Which is why we will try to have faith in this, because we trust, Alice."

"Thank you."

Carmen looked up to the clock just above the couch. It was nearly seven.

"Tanya, we have to go." Carmen said. "The girls are waiting."

"Right." Tanya answered. "The girls in the Seattle safe house are expecting us soon. They get nervous when were late."

"Of course." I answered. "I understand. They need you more than we do."

Tanya nodded as we all rose. Hugs were given all around.

"If either of you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call." Tanya said. "And our door is always opened if you ever need a break."

"We know." I whispered. "Thank you."

We said our last goodbyes, and then walked them to the front door. Once they were out of sight, Rose turned to me with sad onyx colored eyes.

"Do you really think that one human can make that much of a difference for him?" she asked.

"Yes." I answered. "I mean, look how Bella changed him before."

"But that was different." Rose pointed out.

"Doesn't matter." I stated. "Besides, we've tried everything else. Maybe, there's some way she can get to him. Something that she knows that we don't. But I have to have faith that she can do it, because there'll be nothing left if she can't."

"You're right." she said. "I'll try too."

"Good." I smiled. "Now, let's go change our clothes. You look like you could use a good hunt and I know we could both use the stress relief."

"I like that idea." she answered.

"Then I'll meet you back here in ten minutes." I said.

She nodded and we both headed to our rooms. Ten minutes later, we were wearing jeans and black t -shirts and heading toward our favorite place just outside of Forks.

**BELLA**

I hated these parties. I really did. Then again, who wouldn't hate watching their husband rape and brutalize innocent human girls. Definitely not me. I hated having to sit here through these things.

It broke my heart to watch, it really did. What had these girls done to deserve this? It didn't help that it wasn't that long ago that I was one of them.

It wasn't that long ago that I had sadistic vampire's coming after me. I still remember that day in the meadow with Laurent. When he told me that Victoria had plans for me, I could only begin to imagine what those plans were at the time. However, I was pretty sure that those plans were similar to what Edward and the others did to these poor girls. Aside, from the rape, of course. But still, it killed me, because I remembered how hard Edward fought to keep me alive and safe. Now, he was hurting them in ways that he tried to protect me from.

What was worse? He made me watch it all. I hated that more than the fact that he was doing it to them. It hurt so much to think that he hated me that much. I loved him with all of my heart and soul, but he didn't want me anymore. It killed me that he preferred forcing girls into pleasure him, than getting it for someone who is more than willing to pleasure him. It made me sick.

I knew he blamed me for what happened to our daughter. I was pretty sure that he hated me for it. He seemed to think that Nessie wouldn't have died if I had made her stay home that night. He didn't understand, though. Jake needed her to be in La Push. He just lost his father. He needed all the love and support he could get.

Edward didn't remember losing his father. I did, though. It was the hardest eight months of my existence and Edward was there to help me through it. I don't know what I would've done without. That's how I knew that Jacob needed Nessie there. She was the best person he could hold onto that night.

Edward didn't even understand that Nessie was my daughter. If we had tried to stop her from going, for whatever reason, she would've found a way. Wasn't it better for us to know exactly where she was? It was definitely easier and quicker to find out what happened.

He didn't get that, though. All he saw was that I let Nessie go to the place where she was kidnapped. I aided in her murder and he hated me for that. As much as I still loved him and wanted to try to make things better, he just hated me. I couldn't stand that.

I wished he would've just divorced me, but I knew he wouldn't. It for some reason, easier for him to be leader with a wife. I hated that he only wanted me to show off. And even when we did that, he only did enough to make things look believable. That hurt even more than knowing he hated me.

I was now sitting at his birthday party, in my prettiest blue dress, watching Edward examine his new toy. I inwardly cringed as I watched him look over her like a piece of meat. He made a comment about how damaged she was. He made it sound like he was shopping for a piece of antique furniture.

It made me sick inside. However, I knew that I could never show that on my face. I put on an uncaring face as I watched the scene before me. I had convinced everyone that I was completely apathetic about what was happening to the humans. It wouldn't be very good for Edward if he and I were fighting about it all the time.

Besides, my outward appearance made it easier for me to take care of the girls Edward took in. I hated seeing them hurt so I did what I could for them. I couldn't risk Edward ever finding out what I did, though. He'd probably kill me, so I made Alice and Rose think that I just didn't care.

I made it look like I would go in Edward's room to play, when really; I was feeding them and nursing their injuries. It was easier for me to get in there, because Edward couldn't read my mind, which came in handy for another little secret of mine, but we'll get back to that later. I couldn't tell Alice and Rose, because if they weren't careful, Edward would pull it out of their heads. Then I'd be in trouble.

It hurt a little to see their hostility, but I knew this secret was more important, so I kept it to myself.

I sat in my seat, stroking Candace's hair, trying to keep her calm, as I watched the scene play out. Edward finished looking over the girl, and then he roughed her up a bit. I was surprised; she barely made a sound through it all. Of course, that was probably because she had been roughed up quite a bit in the past. Still, it was an amazing feat considering Edward was a vampire.

He finally decided to keep her and I heard Candace's heart rate accelerate, but knew there was nothing I could do. I continued to stroke her hair, trying to calm her and look uncaring at the same time. It didn't work, she wasn't at all calm.

Before I knew it, Edward had Kari in Candace's place and Candace was in the middle of the floor. Edward had told Micheal to go get the doggie dish. I could only imagine what Edward was going to make her eat. My stomach twisted in knots.

I looked over at the new girl to get a better idea of what she'd need for later. I wasn't expecting her to be looking at me, but my golden eyes met her brown ones, and as I took in the rest of her, I almost passed out. I almost thought that my daughter was sitting in front of me. After a minute of looking though, I realized they just resembled each other.

Still though, I couldn't let Edward hurt her. I'd have to do everything in my power to keep her protected, even if it meant going head to head with Edward. I couldn't stand the idea of this girl being hurt. It would be like an insult to my daughter's memory.

I quickly looked away from the girl, not wanting to look too concerned. I took a couple deep breaths to get it back together, then got up and disappeared into the crowd trying to find an escape.

I found Jasper leaning against the only wall in the room that didn't have naked human girls chained to it. He had his arms crossed over his chest and waited for the show to start. I walked over to stand beside him.

Jasper was the only person who knew everything about how I felt. He knew that I still loved Edward and had the same feeling about the girls as Alice and Rosalie. However, he didn't know that I was helping them. He just thought that I disagreed. He liked that I didn't fight with anybody over it. He really hated fighting with Alice about it.

"It's going to be bad, isn't it?" I asked leaning against the wall next to him.

"Yeah." he answered. "I'm sorry."

"I just wish that he wouldn't make me watch it." I choked.

"Well, you could always leave like Rose and Alice have already done." he suggested.

"No, I can't." I replied. "I have to pretend to be the happy, doting, apathetic wife."

"Right, sorry." he whispered.

"I just wish he didn't hate me so much." I told him. "Why can't he understand how much I love him?"

"He doesn't hate you, Bella." Jasper stated. "He's just messed up. Worse than the rest of us. He lost his daughter."

"So did I." I whispered.

"I know. And you handle it better."

"He never dealt with it. That's the problem. He inflicts pain on others, including the ones he loves, because it makes him forget his own pain. Pain that he can't deal with. We've all dealt with it in our own ways; I'm being to think, though, that a lot of our choices were wrong. Maybe, you, Alice, and Rosalie have been right all along."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know." He shook his head. "Just thinking about it all and knowing what Edward's about to do. It just feels so wrong. It's actually all felt wrong since about a year after I took Kenzi as my pet. She's just so innocent and sweet. I hate hurting her, and I seem to see her in all the other girls. I can't stop considering the idea that maybe this is wrong."

"I see." I stated. "Do you wanna talk about more? Edward's going to be preoccupied all night. Maybe we could talk and have a little fun after."

"I'd like that." Jasper said. "I just have to talk to Kenzi and make sure that Alice isn't coming back for a while. Meet me on the fourth floor a half hour after the last guest leaves. If I can't make it, I'll send Kenzi."

"All right." I said praying this would work. I always knew Jasper would come around and realize how wrong this whole thing was. I just hoped I could convince him to make the switch back. It would most definitely help.

"Good." Jasper answered and kissed the top of my head.

I heard Edward yell at Kari and knew things were about to get started. I walked back to my seat, slowly slipping back into my apathetic façade. It was easier with the prospect of getting a little action and potentially turning Jasper around. All I could do was hope.


	12. Brands and Rules

**KARI**

Edward dragged me down the hallway, by the leash, walking at an extremely fast pace. I, of course, didn't have much trouble keeping up with him. Life with my dad, over the last seven years, taught me to do things quickly and efficient. If I didn't do something quick enough for him, he also found creative ways to make me faster. For the first time in seven years, I was grateful for the things that he had done to me. The experience was definitely helping to keep me out of trouble.

Edward didn't say anything along the way. He would occasionally look back and smirk at me, but that was the extent of our contact. I didn't say anything to him, not because I was afraid, just because I didn't want to start trouble when he was already going to try to make me scream.

I wasn't scared at all as we made our down the hallway. I wasn't sure why. I guess I didn't think that what they he did to me could be that much worse than what my father had down.

I actually remained calmed until we made it to the end of the hall to a door labeled "Vet." That's when I remembered that Edward had Micheal take Candace to the Vet to be killed. What if he hadn't killed her, yet? I didn't think that I would be able to handle seeing that poor broken innocent girl again. But what if he had killed her and hadn't yet disposed of the body? I knew I wouldn't be able to control my vomit if I had to see her broken and mangled corpse. I didn't think that I handle going in there, either way.

Edward, who probably heard my heart accelerate and could guess what I was thinking, turned and sneered at me.

"Don't worry, he always puts the old ones down and incinerates the remains, immediately." he explained. "He hates it when they're left there to cry and beg. It gets on his nerves, so you have nothing to worry about, I promise."

I didn't respond to that. He chuckled then opened the door and yanked me through it.

The room was small and gray. There was a door on the opposite wall and several chairs scattered about. In the center of the room, there was a long metal table. I noticed there were chains dangling from it, probably to restrain the girls while they were being branded. Then there was a small silver table next to it. This table had a bunch of little silver tools on it.

I knew I should be scared about what was going to happen in this room. Yet, I wasn't. I knew what was coming, so there really wasn't much of a reason for me to be afraid. I was mentally prepared, I guess.

I hadn't moved from my position on all fours. Like I said, I didn't want to cause too much trouble at the moment. I didn't want to give him reason to hurt me more than he was about to.

"Sit, pet." Edward told me after a minute. I relaxed back onto my heels, knowing that I wouldn't be allowed to fully sit down. He smirked at me then patted my head. "Good girl. Dr. McIntyre? Are you here?"

A small bald man with a red mustache appeared from the door across the room. He was just as pale as Edward. I wasn't sure about his eye color, because I didn't have permission to look him in the face yet. Somehow though, I knew they were going to be red.

"Hello, Edward." the man said shaking Edward's hand.

"It's nice to see you again, Dr. McIntyre." Edward answered.

"And this must be your new pet?" McIntyre stated. I didn't need to look at him to know that he was staring at me. "Emmett and Jasper did say that she was a looker. There's quite a bit of damage, though."

"It's nothing compared to what it'll be when I get through with her." Edward stated.

"I have no doubt." McIntyre replied. "Now, I'm sure you'd like to get the branding taken care of, so you can get started on breaking her in. Am I correct?"

Edward didn't say anything so I assumed that he was nodding.

"Pet, laid down on the table and relax." Edward ordered after a second's silence.

I wanted to tell him to fuck off. I wanted to say that I didn't have to do what he said. I wanted to remind him that I was my own person and didn't belong to anyone. However, I learned from the many years that I had lived with my father's abuse, that you should pick your battles. To save your energy for the ones that you have the hope of winning. I had a feeling that Edward was going to have me marked and branded, whether I cooperated or not. May as well save my energy and everyone's time, then, right?

I climbed slowly on the table and lied down. I tried to relax, but found it extremely difficult. I wasn't afraid, but I sure as hell didn't want his name tattooed on my skin forever, nor did I want his family crest burned into my flesh, either. But, like I said, it was inevitable, so I may as well give myself an easier time of it.

"I'm going to assume that you want both, like always, correct?" McIntyre questioned as the two men began clamping the restraints on my wrists and ankles.

"That's right." Edward answered and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"And where do you want them?" McIntyre asked.

"Well, I'd like the tattoo on the left side of her neck, just above the collar." Edward answered. "So that everyone is able to see who she belongs to without any trouble. I'm not sure about the crest, though. Let me think about it why you do the tattoo."

"Of course." McIntyre answered. "And how do you want it, the full name or just initials."

"Full name, please." Edward answered. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

He pronounced slowly and carefully. I think he was trying to scare me with how long the name was. Well, I was about to prove to him that I wasn't scared at all. I already had my head turned to the right, staring at the wall, to give the doctor better access to my neck.

I heard a chair scrape across the floor and saw Edward's face appear down to my eye level a second later. He had an amused smirk on his face. I was sure that he was expecting me to react in some kind of fear or pain. He was about to be sadly disappointed.

I flinched when the guy placed his cold hands on my neck. It was more from surprise than anything else. I heard the needle turn on and felt it pierce my neck, but it didn't hurt much. Even as he continued. It felt like nothing more than a mere irritation that was all.

I watched Edward's face the whole time, not showing any signs of discomfort. And really it didn't hurt at all. Did he really expect it to? I mean, what was one needle poking in and out of two or three inches of your skins compared to fifty drywall screws forced into your body and left there for eight hours. It was no contest. The needle was like a picnic.

Edward's face ranged from amusement to irritation as the McIntyre continued doing his job. It seemed as if part of him wanted me to be in pain and another part was marveling at how well I was enduring this.

I was a little worried about the possibility of being punished for not giving into the pain. I pushed that worry aside, though.

"Finished." McIntyre stated after the most irritating hour of my life. I felt him using some kind of wet cloth to wipe the blood away. Then he rubbed some kind of cream on it. "Would you like to look Edward?"

"Certainly." Edward got out of the chair and walked to my other side. "Perfect." he stated. I flinched as I felt his cold fingers running over the now sore tattoo. He chuckled. "Now everyone who sees you will know exactly who you belong to."

I didn't give him the satisfaction of any kind of response.

"So have you thought of where you wanted the crest?" McIntyre asked after a moment.

"Yes, just above her right breast." Edward answered. "It's been my experience that it's the most tender part of a women, other than her clit, of course, but why would I want it in a place that no one can see."

He was talking like he thought this was going to hurt me. Please, did he not see the left side of my face? It's pretty obvious where that scar came from. I couldn't help it, I snorted.

Suddenly, Edward was back in the chair, right in front of my face.

"Something funny, Pet?" he asked in a menacing tone.

"Actually, there is." I told him.

"And what, pray tell, is that?" he asked in the same tone.

"You honestly believe that's going to hurt me?" I asked. "It's not. I'm pretty sure, I've had worse." I wasn't positive about it, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to show him that I was even in the slightest bit scared. "See my left cheek, six months ago, my father pressed it against the hot burner of the stove. He held it there until the metal cooled on its own. By the time he ripped me away from it, my flesh had melted onto it and he ripped most of it off of my cheek. He had to take me to the hospital and make up some stupid excuse that everyone believed, because nobody thought he could do something like that to his child. I highly doubt that this is going to be any more painful than that."

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" Edward said in that same amused tone. "Is it ready McIntyre?"

I hadn't noticed, but while we were talking, McIntyre had been preparing things for the brand. I looked over just in time to see him lifting the branding iron out of what looked like a small fireplace that I hadn't noticed before.

He walked over to me with a sick smile on his face. Edward pulled my right breast completely out of the shirt, commenting on how he didn't want to ruin such a pretty shirt. Before I knew what had happened, McIntyre pressed the brand against the spot just above my right breast.

I was wrong, it was ten times worse than the day with the stove. Fire burned, not only through the spot where the brand was, but through my entire body. I couldn't find a safe place; it spread everyway, invading every thought. It hurt so badly and Edward knew it. I could feel, hear, and smell my flesh sizzling and melting underneath it.

I felt a scream building in my throat, but refused to give him that satisfaction. I had to hold it in, he already knew that I was wrong, but I wasn't going to acknowledge that. I was going to leave myself some dignity.

I tensed my body, pulling against my restraints and closed my eyes. I forced the scream back sucking my lips into my mouth and biting down hard on them. I felt a fear tears leak from my eyes, but I knew from when the pain first started that crying was inevitable. As long as I kept from screaming, it would be alright.

McIntyre held the brand than longer than what was possibly necessary. Finally, after the most torturous two minutes of my life, he removed the branding iron. I felt and heard some of my melted flesh pull off with it. Somehow, I had gotten through it, without a single scream.

"She's tough." McIntyre commented depositing the brand on the other side of the room. "I think she's the first one to come out of this without making a single sound."

"Yeah, she's tough, alright." Edward agreed then looked down at me with a smirk. "Don't worry, Pet, I'll have you screaming for mercy in no time."

McIntyre didn't comment as he rubbed some kind of cream on the brand. I hissed in pain as the cream burned and stung the opened wound. He then taped a piece of gauze to it.

"We don't want it to get infected, now, do we?" he asked patting the brand. I managed to hold my scream of pain in and both men just laughed. "Now, we just need to do a quick exam. Just to make sure that there's nothing to prevent your master from having the best possible time with you."

He then performed a pelvic exam on me. I had never had one before and I knew they were painful. However, I was sure that he was purposefully trying to make this more painful for me. I didn't scream but I couldn't help the whimpers or the tears. Finally, after fifteen minutes of torture, he finished.

"She's perfectly healthy and one hundred percent a virgin." he informed Edward.

"Excellent." Edward said with a smile in his voice. I tried to remain calm but my heart accelerated. Edward just chuckled and started undoing my chains. "Let's get you back to my room. It's about time you learned my rules."

**EDWARD **

I was surprised by this human's tolerance for pain. I mean, I was sure that I wasn't going to get much of a reaction out of her with the tattoo. I saw the image of her father twisting screws into her body one to many times over the last three years. A needle would be nothing compared to that.

The brand is what really surprised me. Even with that whole speech about what her father did six months ago. Granted, he did place her face against hot metal, but that metal was used mostly for cooking. The branding iron was used solely for branding; of course it would hurt more.

I could tell from the tears and the way she wriggled in the restraints, that it was hurting her a lot more than she expected it to. I could see how badly she wanted to scream, but she wouldn't let herself. I had a feeling that she was trying to prove a point to me. I found it very interesting that she was holding it in by sheer force of will.

No human had ever been able to endure it slightly, no matter how hard she tried. This girl intrigued and shocked me a great deal. She was most definitely going to be the most challenging pet that I've ever owned. I would, however, get her to scream for me and very often, even if I had to rip the screams from her throat with my bare hands. That was the promise I made to myself.

Once the branding was finished, I had McIntyre give her an examination. I wanted to make sure that she was perfectly pure and healthy. Fucking a sick whore wasn't any fun. Once that was complete, I unchained her and dragged her to my room. It was time for me to lay down the law.

I was surprised by how fast she moved, for a human crawling. I figured her father's treatment of her had a great deal to do with that. He, no doubt, motivated her with punishments to make her move quickly. As much as I couldn't stand fathers who hurt their children, I found that I was slightly grateful to this man; he saved me the trouble of giving her basic training, so I could just jump right into the fun stuff.

When we made it back to my room, I pulled her in and locked the door. I then dragged her over and plopped her in front of her doggie bag.

"Sit, Pet." I ordered and gestured to the doggie bed.

She climbed into it and sat up on her knees, leaning back on her heels. I smiled at how much she had picked up from just observing.

"Good girl, but you can relax now." I told her. She pulled her knees out from under her and sat Indian style. "You only have to kneel when in public. It shows a greater respect for my guests and for me." She just nodded and I smiled. I sat down on the floor putting myself on her level. She was looking at the floor, as obedient as she had been since the beginning. I was sure it was just an act. "Look at me." I ordered and she slowly raised her head. Her brown eyes held fear, pain, and a great deal of defiance. Defiance that I was more than prepared to beat out of her. "We most discuss what I expect of you and what I will not tolerate. Listen carefully, because I will not repeat myself."

She nodded. I smiled knowing the fun was just getting ready to begin.

"You are my pet, now. You will do everything I saw, without question or hesitation. You will not speak unless I or another vampire speaks directly to you. You will not look at anyone unless you are given permission to do so. You will walk like a pet, eat like a pet, and even go to the bathroom, like a pet." I said a pointed to an overly large litter box in the corner. She eyed it with disgust. I chuckled. "You will sleep in this doggie bed every night. However, on nights when you were exceptionally good during the day, I will permit you to sleep in my bed, but when you piss me off; you'll sleep in the cage." I nodded to the large cage in the other corner of the room. She eyed this one fearfully. "You will not eat, sleep, drink, go to the bathroom, or even leave this room without my permission. You will address me as Master and every other vampire you come into contact with as sir or miss. You got everything so far?" I questioned her knowing that I was going fast. She just nodded. "That's not an answer."

"Yes." she whispered.

"Yes, what?" I sneered.

"Yes, Master." she choked out.

"Very good." I said and gave her a pat on the head. "Now let's continue. You are not to speak to or contact in any way, any of the other pets in the house, especially not your sister. I don't want the two of you getting any ideas. You will not speak to or be alone with Alice or Rosalie. I don't want the two of them giving you ideas. Your body is no longer yours-that belongs to me. If I want to do something to it or with it, I will and you can't do anything about it. If someone else wants to do something to it or with it, they can as long as I give my permission and you can't do anything about it. You do not have to obey orders from anyone other than myself or my wife, Bella."

I sighed. As much as I hated sharing, I knew Bella, as my wife, had just as much right to use my pet as I did.

"If Bella gives you an order, you must follow it without hesitation or question. I will not tolerate disobedience or disrespect. If you break any of these rules or do not immediately comply with any orders given by myself or Bella, then I will be forced to punish you and can guarantee that they won't be pleasant. I want you to know, though, that I should've punished you for the way you spoke to me during the branding. However, I understand that it's your first night, so I'll give you a break. However, I won't be so lenient next time. Now, do you have any questions?" I finished my speech and looked into her eyes.

I knew the minute our eyes locked that her shock had finally worn off and her stage of obedience was over. Her eyes no longer held fear and pain, only open defiance. The fun was about to begin and I prepared myself for it.

"Yeah." she answered. "Do you really expect me to obey all of that?" Her voiced sounded fierce and almost disbelieving.

I chuckled once. A second later, I was off the floor and had her pinned to the wall by her throat. I wasn't really doing her any harm. I was holding just tight enough to where she feared the loss of air. She struggled against me and tried to pry my hand off of her throat. I laughed and felt myself harden. Her attempts were arousing me more than I thought possible.

"No." I answered her questioned. "I expect that it will be a constant battle with you. I expect that you will disobey me and I'll have to punish you often. But I can guarantee you that by Christmas; you'll willingly do anything that I ask of you."

At the word anything I ground my hips into hers so that she could feel the erection that she had given me. Her face drained of most of its color and her struggling stopped. Those big brown eyes widen in fear and disgust. I thought for a second that she might throw up on me. Part of me wished she would've. I would've enjoyed making her lick it off of me. She didn't, though.

"You disgust me." she said through gritted teeth and spat in my face.

I chuckled humorlessly and used the back of my free hand to wipe the spit off of my face. I then backhanded her with that same hand and realized her throat. As she fell, I reached to undo my belt; she was going to get a taste of what it meant to disrespect me.

However, as she kneeled on the floor trying to get her composure back, I noticed something gold and semi-familiar dangling from her neck. I knew for a fact that it wasn't part of her collar. I had every intention of ripping it off her neck and throwing it away. It looked like it might mean a great deal to her. Taking it would definitely hurt her.

I grabbed the back of her braid, making sure to catch the little hairs on the back of her neck and yanked her head back hard so I could get better access to her throat. She let out a whimper of fear and surprise when I did this. I examined her neck to find that she was wearing a very familiar gold locket. It couldn't be.

I reached around and yanked the necklace off of her neck. She cried out in in surprise and sadness when I did that. I kept a tight hold on her hair as I examined the necklace. I looked at it closely and sure enough, there was the French inscription.

I couldn't believe it. It was the locket that Bella had bought Nessie for her first Christmas. We had all thought she was wearing it the night of her murder. I saw her leave the house wearing it. How had I not noticed it earlier tonight? And how had this worthless human gotten her hand on such a precious treasure?

"Where did you get this?" I growled yanking her hair a little harder. She let out a cry of fear and pain, but didn't answer. "Where did you get it?" I yelled again this time yanking so far back that she was looking up at me. She whimpered again but answered, this time,

"My mom gave it to me three weeks before she died."

"And where did you mom get it?"

"From a pawn shop."

"And do you know how it came to be at the pawn shop?"

"The sales lady said that some kid found in the woods in La Push. He said it was wedged in the dirt underneath a tree. He sold it to her so he could buy his girlfriend a pair of diamond earrings."

"I see." I said shoving her head back to the floor.

I walked over to my closet. There was no way she was getting this back. I didn't care what it meant to her. It was my daughter's first and seeing as she never gave it to anyone and Bella and I never sold it, it was still technically ours. Besides, pets like the humans didn't deserve things like this.

"Please," Kari sobbed from the floor. "I need to keep that."

"Well, Pet, that's a problem, because pets aren't allowed to have nice things like this. And it wouldn't be fair to the other pets if I let you keep this, now would it? But don't worry, it belongs to me now, and I'll take good care of it." I said tauntingly.

There was no way I was going to tell her exactly why I was taking it away from her. I reached up to the top shelf of my closet and pulled out the little lock box I kept up there. I walked back to my bed, Kari was still sobbing on the floor.

"Please Master." she begged. "It's the last thing I have of my mother's."

"Well, that's too damned bad, because it's mine now." I snapped.

I pulled the key off of my neck and unlocked the box. It was my special box, where I kept the last memories of my little girl. There was the album that Alice and Rosalie had made of her life as well as a few other trinkets of hers. The friendship bracelet that Jacob had given her and the dairy that she kept when she first started to write at age one. I placed the locket gently inside.

Now, that Nessie's memory had been brought to the forefront of my mind. I couldn't make myself stop thinking about her or that night. I heard her screams and cries in my head and the thoughts of what the Volturi did to her before we got there. The helplessness I felt watching my daughter being burned alive.

It was the most horrible thing that I ever had to relive and the girl crying on the floor wasn't helping matters. I found getting angry to cover the sadness I felt. I knew if I didn't get out of there soon, I was going to kill my new toy before I ever really had a chance to play with her. It didn't help that she was wearing the necklace that had drudge all of this up.

I quickly slammed the box shut and relocked it. I put it back in my closet, knowing that I was going to have to leave for a few hours. Maybe I'd go to Seattle for a hunt or something.

My pet was still crying on the floor so I kicked her hard in the side to make her pay attention to me. She turned over and stared at me with sad and hate filled eyes. Her emotions didn't bother me; she was just a worthless human after all.

"I'm going out for a walk." I told her. "I'll be back in a few hours; I suggest you get some sleep before them."

"Yes, Master." she said through sobs and chest climbed into her doggie bed.

I didn't spare her a last look as I walked out of the room, slamming and locking the door behind me.


	13. We are Broken

**ALICE **

Rosalie and I didn't arrive home until well after one o'clock in the morning. We decided, after taking down a couple of deer, that our thirst and stress levels warranted a much better tasting meal. This is why we went further north out of Washington to hunt up some meat eaters. They provided a much more interesting hunt.

We didn't go back right away, either. Instead, we sat in a twenty four hour restaurant and just talked for a couple hours. Rosalie was still extremely upset about what was happening back at the house. I needed to talk her down before we went back. I didn't want her to do something she'd regret to one of her brothers. That wouldn't be pleasant for anyone.

When we finally arrived home, we said goodnight and went our separate ways. Rosalie was eager to get back to Emmett. As much as she hated to admit it, she liked Emmett after parties like these. He always came back horny and craving pleasure from his wife. She knew that he had had other girls on these nights, but she tried not to think about it. It was just easier for her and Emmett to stay happy that way. Plus, it was his way of apologizing to her. Even if it was a pretty shitty apology, but Rosalie tried not to let it bother her.

I sighed as I made my way to my room. Jasper was exactly like Emmett. The parties left him just as horny and needy. You'd think that with all the girls they had at the parties, it wouldn't be an issue, but those two could literally go all night.

I was pretty sure that Jasper would be waiting for me in our room. He, like Emmett, would feel that it was an appropriate apology. Usually, I accepted without hesitation. He was my husband, after all, and I loved him a great deal. I loved having sex with him, too. It was the most amazing part of my existence. However, I was sick and tired of him thinking that it was going to make everything better.

It wouldn't, because no matter how much he said he loved me or how passionate the sex was, it didn't change what he did when I was gone. It didn't changed the fact the he raped countless other woman. Or the fact that he had a mistress. Yes, I knew that. I just didn't who it was. I didn't have the guts to look into the future and find the answer, either.

As much as we both wished it could, it couldn't and wouldn't change any of that. I think that's what hurt the worst whenever we did do it. Knowing that our love and passion didn't change the things he did.

I prayed that he wasn't going to be waiting for me. I was determined not to give him anything tonight. My refusal would most likely turn into a fight and I didn't have the energy for another one. Especially since all I wanted was for the fighting to stop. This is probably why I'd give him what he wanted in the end. Just so we could make love and not war. It would give us some semblance of a happy life.

I knew he'd probably be there, though, despite my prayers. My existence could never be as simple as getting what I wanted. Of course, whose existence was? Still, it would've been nice.

Which is why I was greatly surprised to see that it was Kenzi, rather than Jasper, sitting on our bed waiting for me. She was staring down at her hands. Her shoulders were shaking with sobs and I saw a few tears drop onto her hands.

"Kenzi, honey, what's wrong?" I asked frantically brushing some stray hairs out of her face. "Did someone hurt you? And what are you even doing out of bed anyway? If Master Jasper catches you, he'll punish you."

"I know." she sobbed. "But I couldn't help it. I had to wait for you to come back. I had to know what happened to Kari. I need to know if she's alright. I couldn't concentrate on my nightly chores and forgot so much. I was surprised Master Jasper didn't punish me after the party. He just came up and asked me if I knew where you went and how long you'd be gone. I gave him the note you left on my bed and then he just walked away. He refused to speak to me about Kari or anything that happened at the party. And I just need to know that she's okay. I can't sleep or even think I'm so worried."

Her speech dissolved into sobs. I sat next to her on the bed and cradled her head against my chest.

"Shhhh." I whispered. "It's alright. I understand. I'd feel the same way if Miss Rose or, even, Miss Bella were in Kari's spot." I soothed her until she calmed enough to speak coherently.

"So is she alright? What did he do to her?" she asked.

"Well, sweetie, something important came up and I had to speak with Miss Rose and the Denali coven in private. The only thing I saw happen was Edward looking her over and deciding to keep her. He was just preparing to use Candace as an example when we left. We didn't go back, because I knew Rose wouldn't be able to handle it. I'm sorry." I told her honestly. She trusted me and there was no way that I was going to break that trust by lying about the situation.

"You mean, you didn't see anything?" Kenzi cried. "You don't know if she's alright or not? You don't know if he's hurt her or not?"

"I'm sorry, Kenzi." I whispered feeling like I let her down. "I wouldn't have left if it wasn't important. And I would've gone back, but Miss Rose needed me."

"No, it's okay." Kenzi sniffled. "I'm sorry. I forget that you have a family to take care of too."

"I understand how you feel Kenzi, and I wish I could give you a definite answer." I told her. "But I think that she's fine for tonight. It's her first night. I'm pretty sure that all Edward's done is have her marked then took her to his room and lay down his rules. He's probably just roughed her up a little just to show her who's in charge. I don't think that he's hurt her too much. He wouldn't break his toy before he had a chance to really play with it." I explained.

I hated saying it like that. However it was the best way to describe how he'd treat his new toys. Kenzi face wrinkled in disgust for a minute, but then the look faded.

"So you think that she's alright?" she asked.

"I think that she's just fine." I said and added, "And I think that she's going to continue to be just fine, no matter what happens." Why not give the poor girl a little hope?

"How do you know that?"

"Let's just say that I heard it from a reliable source."

"You had a vision didn't you?"

Her face lit up so brightly when she said that. I couldn't help but laugh before I answered.

"Yes, I had a vision."

"What did you see?" she asked.

"You know that I can't tell you that, Kenzi." I mock scolded. "It could possibly change things too much. Besides, I didn't see enough to discern too much. I just know that everything with Kari will be alright."

"Okay, I trust you."

I couldn't help but smile at that. I didn't think that there was anything I could do to lose this girls trust. Not that I would ever try. It was just nice to know that someone had so much faith in me. Especially a human, who should hate me.

"Good." I whispered.

We fell silent after that. I just held her and stroke her hair, while thinking about the vision and trying to discern the different parts. Maybe get a better idea of what to expect and how to help. It wasn't until I got back to the vision with Edward talking to Kari that I remembered the important question that I was going to ask her in the morning.

"Kenzi," I said pulling her away from my chest and looking her in the eye. "I need to ask you something that I need your honest answer to. It's very important. So important that if I at any point find out you lied to me, I will have to have Master Jasper punish you. Do you understand?"

I watched as her eyes got huge with fear and worry. I had no doubt that she was thinking that I was about to ask her about the secret that Jasper has been forcing her to keep for two years. However, I knew the punishment he would give her if she ever told and would never force her to do so.

I could tell by the look, though, that she understood how important this was. I had never once in her three years threatened her with a punishment. I had, of course, yelled at her for not doing things that would most definitely get her in trouble and lectured her for not doing what I said to keep her out of trouble. I even locked her in her room one night, because she kept arguing with Jasper. I had to make her stop before Jasper got mad enough to hurt her. Through all of that though, I never once used the threat of punishment against her.

"Yes ma'Am." she answered with a slight incline of her head.

"Has Master Edward, other than the times Miss Rose and I know about, ever punished you for anything?" I asked slowly. She looked surprised and confused. I knew she had been expecting me to ask something about Jasper.

"No, ma'Am." she answered. "He's tried, but someone's always been around to remind him of who I belong to."

"Good. Now, has he violated you in any way since Master Jasper told him that it wasn't allowed?" I continued. I had to be sure that I had all of my bases covered.

"No ma'Am." she shook her head looking even more confused.

"And he's never hurt you in any way?"

"No ma'am."

"Good."

"Ma'am, can I ask why that's so important?" she questioned a little fearfully.

"I just wanna make sure." I stated. It wasn't technically a lie. I just didn't think that it would be a good idea to tell her that, in my vision, Edward was apologizing to Kari for something he did to Kenzi. Especially since, it apparently hadn't happened yet. "I want to be able to call him on his mistakes." She accepted my answer without question. "But now, I think that it's time for you to get to bed. I'll walk you to your room, so everyone thinks that I kept you up. I don't want you to get in any trouble."

She nodded and followed me out the door. Jasper and Emmett were more civil with their pets than Edward. Edward insisted that his girls be treated like pets at all times. Wearing a leash and crawling behind their master. The other two, however, permitted the girls to walk upright and only forced them to wear leashes when they were just starting out. Once they were trained not to run, they could walk freely behind their master with the heads down.

Kenzi did this, only for show; of course, I didn't expect her to do it for me. The others, however, did. We were silent because I didn't want to get her in trouble by allowing her to speak freely. She let out a few sniffles every now and then, but other than that, no noises were made.

When we got to the room, she opened the door and bowed me in. She entered behind me and headed over to clear of her mattress.

"Now," I told her. "Get some sleep and try not to worry about Kari. She's stubborn, smart, and strong. If anyone can handle Master Edward, she can."

"I'll try." she whispered. "Thank you, Miss Alice, for everything."

"Don't thank me." I responded. "As your sister pointed out, I don't do nearly as much for you girls as I should." Kenzi opened her mouth to protest, but I put a finger to her lips. "Whether or not, she understood the predicament, she was right. And that's all there is to it." I kissed her forehead. "Now sleep."

"Goodnight Miss Alice." she stated knowing better than to argue with me.

"Goodnight sweetie."

As I headed back to my room, I thought about how we all ended up in this huge mess. I found myself wishing for the days when we were a real family. One that loved each other through all of the tough times. One that could survive everything. It didn't feel like it anymore and I wished I could fix it for everyone.

I wasn't worried about meeting Jasper anymore tonight. I could surmise from what Kenzi said about Jasper questioning my whereabouts, that he was with whatever whore he had been sleeping with and wouldn't need my services anymore this evening.

I got a big surprise when I entered my room, though. There was in fact, a guy waiting for me when I walked into my room again. I got an even bigger surprise when I realized it wasn't Jasper. The bronze haired man had his head in his hands. I knew immediately who it was, just by the hair color. However, I was completely shocked when the man looked up at my entrance and I was staring into the red and extremely sad and angry eyes of Edward.

**EDWARD**

I drove toward Seattle at nearly two hundred miles an hour. I was about to catch myself a beautiful teenaged girl, fuck her mercilessly and drain her dry. I knew that I could've done that at home without the trouble of having to catch one. However, I couldn't stay in the house at the moment. There were just too many memories, even after I had it remodeled. It didn't look anything like it used to, but there were just too many things to think about. Besides, there was nothing more relaxing than driving down the highway at nearly two hundred miles an hour.

Even at that speed, though, Seattle was still nearly a half hour away and, though I tried everything to forget about thoughts of Nessie, there was a part of my mind that wouldn't let it go. I was mostly focused on the road. I didn't want to get into an accident, because it would cause me a lot of trouble, so most of my mind was focused on listening to the thoughts of everyone around me, but there was a small part of my brain that couldn't help but remember everything that happened that night.

I remembered what it felt like not knowing what happened when she didn't come back from the funeral. How my cold heart clenched when we found the massacre in the woods. We didn't even need the note the Aro left for us to know that it was he who did it. Esme managed to get us a private jet to fly to Italy. That was a good thing, because I tore the thing a part in my rage.

I remember meeting Jane just inside of Volterra and how terrible her thoughts were while she led us through the forest. All she thought about was how Nessie screamed and begged and cried while she tortured her. Jane thought about how wonderful a half human's blood had tasted. She even showed me how everyone one of them had had taste of it. She remembered how Felix suggested that they should breed half lings just for meals. It made me sick to even imagine.

When we stepped into the clearing, my dead heart shattered. There was my little girl, tied to a tree with steel cables, crying. Her beautiful black velvet dress was ripped to shreds and she had bite marks all over her body. There were also other cuts and bruises. I could smell her blood the moment we stepped inside. She was begging for us.

Then there was Aro, Caius, and Marcus. They stood in the center of the clearing and thought about how the violated her over and over again. I wanted to kill each one of them with my bare hands, but they had the entire guard there to restrain us.

Nessie's screams from being burned alive that night haunted me for the rest of my life. She cried and begged for it to stop. Even with her accelerated growth and development, she was still only eight years old and so very innocent. She didn't even know what she did wrong. Why she deserved that torture? I think that's what I hated the most about the night. She didn't even know why they were killing her.

I shook my head trying to forget those images as I continued to drive. The problem was, now that I had allowed myself to think about Nessie's, I couldn't stop. I was remembering everything. The first time I held her, even if it was tainted with worry over Bella. Every one of her firsts, even with the worry that she was developing too fast. Her first birthday, her first Christmas.

We had been planning on moving to Alaska, so she could attend high school. She was so excited about that. She was never really able to interact much with anyone other than the family and the pack. We all knew she loved us, very much, but not being able to have friends outside the supernatural and Grandpa Charlie had really upset her. Going to high school was something that was going to make her feel more normal. Too bad it she never got the chance to go. It was a week before moving day when everything fell apart.

I don't know when, but at some point, my thoughts of Nessie's life blurred into the life of Kari. Only these images weren't as pleasant as Nessie's life story. There was just a whole lot of pain and fear. Kenzi was always thinking about the pain and torture that Kari suffered at the hands of their father. Blurry images of Kari crying while her father beat her with belts, whips, even a baseball bat passed through my head. The most appalling image of all, though, was the one of an eleven year old Kari tied to a kitchen chair with her father pointing a gun at her. He threatened to kill her that night. I never listened to the end of that memory long enough to figure out why he didn't.

As I thought about these, I found myself feeling sorry for Kari. It was something that I most definitely didn't want. She was a human, after all. A weak and pathetic animal that didn't deserve my sympathy. She wasn't even worthy to breathe the same air as me. And she most definitely wasn't worthy of being looked at the same way I looked at my daughter. She couldn't even come close to being the special and wonderful person Nessie was. She was just a stupid human, after all.

As I made it to the Seattle exit, I released that I no longer wished to hunt. Yeah, I was still angry and sad, because of what the necklace forced me to think about. However, I knew that a hunt wasn't what I needed. What I really needed at the moment was to talk to someone. Someone who understood me in a way only a sister could. Someone who was always there for me no matter. I really needed to talk to Alice.

I knew she hated what I did and what I had become. It had caused a great deal of distance between the two of us. However, I'd always been able to go to her for everything in the past. Why should now be any different? I just hoped that it wouldn't turn into a fight. I really was getting sick of all the fighting. Why couldn't things just go back to the way they were before the war?

I sighed and got back on the highway heading home. I really hoped Alice would understand.

**ALICE **

"Edward," I asked trying unsuccessfully to mask my shock and fear. "What are you doing in here?"

"Did you know that she was wearing the necklace?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

'My pet. Did you know she was wearing the necklace?" he pressed.

'Edward, I, honestly don't know what this is about?" I told him.

"Don't play stupid with me, Alice." he stated. I could see that he was trying very hard to keep his temper in check. "Emmett said that you were in charge of getting her ready for me and there was no way you could've done that without noticing what was around her neck. Now did you see it or not?"

I was barely able to control my rage. With everything that I have to do to prepare these girls for this life, he really expected me to notice things like what kind of jewelry they were wearing. He was lucky because I did happen to notice a necklace on Kari tonight. I just didn't pay that much attention to it, so I didn't know much about it.

"Yes, I got _Kari_," I emphasized her name. "Ready. And yes, she was wearing a necklace but I don't know if it was _the_ necklace, because I have no idea what necklace you're talking about." I explained in a near explosion. I had to remind myself that as long as he was keeping his temper, it would be more beneficial if I kept mine as well.

"_The _necklace, Alice." he exploded. "The one Bella bought Nessie for her first Christmas."

"But I thought Nessie was wearing it that night. I thought it burned..." I trailed off putting my hand over my mouth. It was hard to think the words let alone say them. "I didn't look any closer to it, because I didn't think it was possible. If I would've known, I would've made her take it off. I didn't do it purpose, I swear." I knew how much finding that would hurt him. How much pain and suffering it would bring back. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt him. I had assumed the necklace had died with Nessie.

"That's what we all thought." Edward answered. "_She _however says that her mother bought it in a pawn shop. Apparently, a kid was walking around in the woods in La Push and he found it. He sold it to the pawn shop so that he could buy his girlfriend a pair of diamond earrings. My pet's mother bought it from there three weeks before she died. I assume it fell off during the struggle."

"What did you do when you noticed it?" I asked worried that he may have hurt Kari for something that wasn't her fault.

"I took it from her. I told her that she wasn't allowed to have something that nice, then I put it in my special box and left." Edward answered. "I knew if I stayed and listened to her cry, I would've killed her before I had a chance to play with her."

I could tell by his expression that he didn't come here to fight. Yet, I couldn't help but get angry about his refusal to call Kari by her name. It made her seem like some kind of animal. Then again, I suppose that's what Edward considers her. Still though, I couldn't help but be angered by the thought.

"She has a name you know." I said acidically. "Why not try calling her by it, once?"

"Because calling her by her name acknowledges that she a person." Edward answered in nearly a growl. "Which she is not. She is nothing more than a pathetic worthless human. Her only purpose is to serve and pleasure me. She's not worthy of a name. And that's all there is to it."

He looked like he want to kill me for a second, but then he took a deep breath and pulled himself. There were many things that I wanted to say to him, but I knew that it wouldn't do any good. He'd never listen to anything I said to say on the subject. Besides, he was trying so to keep his temper. I didn't want to upset him too much more than he already was.

We were silent for a long minute. Edward seemed to want to say more, but couldn't find the words. So he just stood there with his arms crossed over his staring at me with those sad and angry eyes. I stared back at him with my arms swinging helplessly at my side.

I knew he was trying to be civil, but there was just too much rage toward him inside of me that I couldn't even begin to be civil with him. I also knew that he had just been reminded of one of the worst nights of his existence. The night he lost his daughter. That definitely couldn't have been easy. He needed love and support right now and I knew that. Yet, somehow, I couldn't find it in my heart to give it to him.

Personally, I thought that he deserved a little more suffering after everything he put these girls through. He most definitely wasn't going to get any sympathy from me.

I just wanted to find out what he wanted then make him leave. I couldn't deal with this tonight.

"So," I said after a minute of silence. "Did you come here for a specific reason? Or did you just want to yell at me about the necklace?"

More pain and anger flashed across his face and I knew that I had just hurt him. Somehow, I didn't really care at the moment. He had hurt me too bad in the last six years for me to give a damn about hurting him.

"Actually, Alice, I did come hear for a reason." he stated. "I was hoping that we could talk about what happened that night. You know, the way we used to talk about everything. We used to be so close, but now all we do is fight. So we have different opinions on what happens to the humans, but why should that cancel out everything else. I mean, why can't we just talk about what happened to Nessie without the whole human thing getting in the way."

"Why, Edward?" I asked shocked and even angrier than before. "Because what's happening now is a direct result of what happened to Nessie. I can't talk about it with you and be caring and sympathetic when I know what you do to these poor innocent girls. It would be wrong. Besides, why should I care how you feel when you don't give a damn about how I feel?"

"Why do you have to be like this Alice? Why can't you just see it for what it is and let it go? I miss my favorite sister. I miss what we use to have. How we used to be able to talk about everything. Mostly, I miss you. I really do. I just want my sister back. Why can't you give her back to me?"

"Because, Edward, you're the only one who can bring her back. And you know what you have to do to get her back." I stated wishing more than anything that I could cry.

The look of agony on his face was such that I wanted to crumble and tell him that I was here. I wanted to hold him and tell him that everything was going to be alright. I knew, though, that I couldn't. It wouldn't help my case any. He had to realize the only way to get what he wanted was to remember the man he used to be. Only then could we all truly begin to heal.

"I can't do that." he answered staring at the floor.

"Why not?" I asked suddenly angry again.

"Because it hurts too much." he whispered brokenly.

I couldn't help it. I threw my head back and laughed humorlessly.

"God, Edward, you are so fucking selfish!" I yelled. "You put other innocent people through the worst kind of pain possible, because you don't wanna feel you own. That's worst thing I've ever heard. Do you think that you're the only person who's ever been through that kind of pain? Because you're not! Look, at Kari, she lost her mother when she was nine. Nine fucking years old. Do you have any idea what that might feel like? Not only that but she was forced to play mother for her little sister and endure years of abuse at the hands of her father." Edward was angry again and he opened his mouth to argue. Knowing what he was going to say, I cut him off. "Fine, you don't consider a human's pain as being worth thinking about. So, what about this family? Huh? Did you forget that you weren't the only one who lost someone that night? Bella lost a daughter too!"

"That's her own fault!" Edward growled. "If she had only listened to me and not let Nessie go, none of it would've happened."

"That's bull, Edward, and you know it." I growled back and narrowed my eyes at him. "Nessie needed to be with Jacob! Nessie wanted to be with Jacob! There was nothing that could've kept her away!"

"Whatever Alice." Edward said starting for the door.

"What about Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and I? Did you ever think about us? We lost a niece. Or what about Carlisle and Esme? They lost their granddaughter. Do you have any idea what that felt like for us? Did you even stop to think about that?"

"Alice just shut up!" he yelled stopping a couple feet in front of me.

I knew I should've listened to him, but my nerves had already been pulled too tightly tonight. I knew an explosion was inevitable. I just wished it wasn't Edward who had caused it.

"And speaking of Carlisle and Esme, do you ever wonder what they'd think if they could see you now?" I asked pushing harder. "I bet they'd be extremely ashamed. I know it would break Esme's heart. After everything that Carlisle did for you and taught you!"

"Stop it!" he growled again.

"Or better yet, do you ever wonder what Nessie's thinking right now. Because, God would've been stupid not to let her into heaven. Even with half of a soul, she was still the most wonderful person I've ever met. So do you ever want to know what she's looking down at you thinking?"

"Alice, if you were smart, you'd stop now."

I ignored his words and continued badgering him.

"I'll tell you what she's thinking. She probably ten times more ashamed of you then Rose and I are. Than Carlisle and Esme would be. She's probably wondering what happened to make her daddy such a monster. Because, Edward, that's all you've become, a monster. No better than the Volturi." I finished with a small note of smugness.

Edward raised his hand quickly. I thought for a second that he was going to backhand me, but his hand froze in midair. I stood up tall to him and looking straight into his eyes said,

"Go ahead, hit me! But you'll find that I'm not like your little humans. I don't have to lie down like a dog and take it."

He lowered his hand slowly and smirked at me.

"You're right, Alice. You don't . So I guess that I'm just going to have to take this out on someone who does." he said and continued for the door.

I knew immediately what he was talking about and exactly who he was planning on taking it out on. I cursed myself for getting him this mad without thinking about the consequences.

"Edward, don't hurt her!" I begged. "This isn't her fault. It's mine."

"You think I fucking care about whose fault it is?!" He yelled back opening the door.

"Please, give her a break!" I tried again. "It's her first night!"

"Perhaps you should've thought about that before you pissed me off." he replied and walked out slamming the door behind him.

My knees gave under and I sank to the floor, sobbing tearless sobs, still unable to understand how we got into this mess.


	14. This Shadow Weighs a Ton

**KARI **

I wasn't sure how long I cried in that large, yet, uncomfortable doggie bed before I finally fell asleep. I didn't even have the energy to contemplate what just happened with Edward and the necklace. Not that I wanted to put too much thought into anyway.

I knew somewhere beneath my sadness and pain, that it was something more than not wanting me to have something that nice. His anger over finding it around my neck proved that. I got the feeling that it meant as much to him as it did to me. However, I could care less.

He had just ripped away the only thing from my mother that my father had let me keep. And I was pretty sure it was only because he didn't know how much it really meant to me. I did tell Edward, though, but he didn't seem to give a damn. That's why I didn't give a damn about what it could possibly me to him. In fact, I hoped it brought back some of the worst possible memories for him.

I would regret these thoughts, months later, when I found out the story behind the necklace and Edward's pain. Especially when I realized that the truth could've saved me from so much pain and suffering. Then again, it would prevent much of the joy in my life too. It was a double edged sword, I guess. However, at that particular point in time, I didn't give a damn about Edward's feeling.

In fact, I hated him with every fiber of my being. I prayed that he would one day burn in hell for what he'd done to me and all other innocent girls like me. Where did he get off kidnapping us and making us slaves? He had no right to do any of that. Yet there he was, ripping us from our lives and hurting us in the worst possible ways.

I was sure I hadn't been sleeping for longer than an hour or so when I felt someone start trying to roughly shake me awake and I heard _his _voice in my ear.

"Pet, wake up now!" he growled softly.

I hoped if I ignored him, he would just give up and walk away. I had become an expert at pretending to be asleep. I knew how to keep my breathing deep and control my heart rate. It helped a lot with my father. If he thought I was asleep, then he didn't go through the trouble of waking me up, unless he was really angry. I hoped this wasn't that case with Edward.

He didn't give up easily. He continued to shake me roughly and yell at me to wake up. I had seen and heard it all. I didn't even flinch when he got right by my ear and bellowed at me to wake up. Father had done that more often than not and I was still able to hold me own.

He tried for about five minutes before he finally walked away. I relaxed a little thinking that he had given up. I listened to his soft footsteps head to the closet and assumed he was just going to get ready for bed. I would find out seconds later how wrong I was.

Out of nowhere, I felt something slash across my back and several points pierced my skin. I had been hit by plenty of belts in the last seven years, most of them studded, but never once has my father unleashed something like this on me. This belt was spiked and the spikes where now being dragged down my back where they had dug into it.

I screamed, immediately, and jumped a good five feet off of the doggie bed. I whipped around to see Edward standing there, his eyes were narrowed and his face was twisted into a rage that I had never seen before. Sure, he was angry when he left, but it was nothing compared to this. His left arm was hanging freely at his side and his right was holding the spiked belt that was now dripping with my blood. I stared at him with fearful pleading eyes as I felt the blood drip down my back.

"Next time I tell you to get up, do It." he growled. "Now, stand your stupid ass up and strip."

I stood up but didn't strip. I was sure I was about to get my first taste of a punishment. I just wasn't sure what I had done. He was angry, I could see that, but why would he be angry with me. I stayed in the room and went to sleep, just like he told me. Did I not sleep the right or something?

At first, I thought it could still be about the necklace. I dismissed that idea immediately, though. If he had been mad about that, then why didn't he punish me before? Why did he need to leave and get even angrier for?

"What did I do?" I asked terrified. I knew it was stupid, but for some strange reason, I felt the need to ask. I regretted that immediately.

Within seconds, Edward had his hand around my neck again. This time he hadn't stopped at just threatening to strangle me, he was actually pressing on my windpipe and I was gasping for breath. I even tried to pry his fingers off of my throat.

"Don't question me!" He growled right in front of my face. "Now, either do it yourself, or I will, and I won't be gentle."

"Yes, master." I managed to choke out.

I didn't want to do it, but I knew it would be much better than allowing him to do it. He threw me to the ground. I hit the floor gasping for breath. My hand flew to my neck, checking for any permanent damage.

"I'm waiting, Pet." Edward growled less than a second after I hit the floor.

I slowly and shakily stood back up and reached behind my back. I began unhooking the shirt while staring at the floor. This was the most embarrassing thing that I've ever had to do. No one, other than my mom, father, and Kenzi had ever seen me naked. And while father had me do it for the same reason that Edward was making me now, it was still different, because I was related to father. Edward was a complete stranger; I'd never been naked in front of a complete stranger before. It was a little scary and all the more embarrassing.

"Look at me when you strip!" he yelled causing me to flinch. I looked slowly into his eyes as I unclipped the last hook and let the top fall to the floor.

His eyes widened a little in desire as he stared at me, now, naked breasts. His free hand twitched slightly like he wanted to touch them and his lips curved into a smirk. I hooked my fingers around the waistband of my skirt begging him, with my eyes, not to make me do this. He simply nodded for me to continue. Slowly, I let the skirt fall to my ankles and stepped out of it. I was now completely naked in front of him. Something that I most definitely didn't want to be.

He stepped up to me so we were only inches apart. I flinched as his cold hands ran over my body. He stopped to roughly massage my breasts for a moment. I whimpered in pain and knew I'd have bruises in the morning.

He stopped touching me abruptly.

"They'll be plenty of time for that later. When I'm not this upset." he said more to himself than to me. "Now, Pet, go over and lean over the bed, with you back in the air."

"Yes, Master." I answered eager to get away from his cold hands on my body.

I almost ran to the bed. I leaned over it like he said, putting my hands on the bed to hold myself up so my back was in the air. I heard him walk over to me. He laid the belt down on the bed in front of me. Then he repositioned my hands. He stretched them out in front of me, in the most uncomfortable position possible, and then pulled them as far apart as possible. My back was in the air and stretched out for perfect access. My arms were already starting to go numb though. He stood up wordlessly and picked up the belt.

He was behind me again in less than a second. I felt his hand wrap around the bottom of my braid and yank my head back roughly. I flinched as his lips brushed my ear.

"Now, you are not to move from this position, nor are you to allow your hands to leave this bed. If you move your hands or body, or collapse onto the bed, this will be ten times worse. Do you understand?" He growled.

"Yes, Master." I choked out trying to fight my tears.

"Good." he growled and shoved my head back down.

I heard him take a couple steps back, and then the world exploded in pain. He brought the belt slashing down across my back. The spikes, once again, embedded themselves into my back. He then pulled the belt down so the spike left cuts going down my back. I screamed in agony and he just laughed as he continued beating me.

This was so much worse than anything that I've ever had to endure with my father. Sure he had beaten me with belts, plenty of times, but this was so much different. Like I said, he's never tortured me with a spiked belt before. There was also the fact that Edward was ten times stronger than my father, not to many a million times faster. And Edward was fueled with a rage beyond anything that I had ever felt my father in before. It was so much more than any of that, though.

With my father, I had always been told exactly what I was getting beat for. No matter how stupid the reason, like accidentally knocking drywall screws off of a counter. He always told me, even if it wasn't technically my fault, he would still find someone to blame me. Then he would beat me for that. But this was pain beyond measure, and I had no idea why, I had to suffer through it, that made the whole thing so much worse than if it had been father doing it.

I wasn't sure how long it lasted. All I knew was that I had screamed myself hoarse and cried my last tear. I was now at the stage where I was begging over and over for it just to end. I was sure that I would collapse under the pressure of it any minute. Then with one finally slash, drag, and scream, it was over.

I heard the belt drop to the floor and the next thing I knew, Edward was on top of me. He had forced me down onto the bed. I didn't dare move my hands from where he placed them, just allowed my elbows to bed under the pressure. The next thing I felt was his cold tongue sting against the pain in back.

It took a second to realize what he was doing, and when I did, it made me want to puke. I couldn't believe that he was actually doing this. He was feeding off of my pain, literally. I wanted nothing more than to try to fight him off, but I was too weak and terrified. I ended up just lying there hissing out as his cold tongue passed over the wounds.

It didn't last longer than a couple minutes, and then he had a hold of my hair and was right by my ear again.

"I'm going to go get the vet." he whispered. "I don't want you bleeding to death before I get the chance to play some more. You'd better not move a muscle or you'll be in serious trouble."

"Yes, Master." I answered weakly.

He was off of me and headed to the door in less than a second. I looked up slightly to see him opening the door. I know it was stupid to ask again. It was just asking for another beating, but I had to know exactly what I did to deserve this.

"Why, Master?" I asked sounding weak and frightened. "What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything, Pet." he replied apathetically. "You can blame this on your little friend, Alice."

With that he walked out the door, locking it behind him.

I let my head fall back on the bed as I tried to ignore the searing pain in my back. I tried thinking about what he meant about how I could blame Alice for this. Alice was my friend and I trusted her. She had proven to me that I could with Jasper in the hallway, right? She wouldn't try to get me in trouble. She'd only try to help me, right?

That's when I realized what she probably did. She was thinking about how to help me and Edward caught her. It set him off, so he punished. God, why couldn't people listen to me?

I told Alice not to worry about me. To just take care of Kenzi. I could handle Edward myself. I'd have to find some way of telling Alice to stop thinking about me.

I couldn't think straight at the moment though. My back was searing and my vision blurring. I felt my mind going fuzzy and there was a blackness trying to push its way into my head. My body wanted to pass out, to recover, but I couldn't let it. I was completely naked and in the worse possible position to be completely naked when the two men came back. I had to fight it for as long as possible.

Edward and Dr. McIntyre came back about five minutes later. I didn't look up, knowing I'd get in trouble if I did, when the door opened. I just kept my head faces the wall behind the bed. I saw Edward sit down by my face but didn't look at him.

I felt Dr. McIntyre place something heavy next to me on the bed, and then I felt his cold hands running over the open wounds. I hissed in pain, but made no other reaction. After a moment, McIntyre started dabbing something on the words. It stung unpleasantly but it wasn't anything to unbearable. The stinging slowly turned into an unbearable burning. I tried to move my hands to brush off whatever it was. I had to make the burning stop. Edward, however, grabbed my hands in a vice grip.

I started kicking my feet and crying out then. McIntyre pinned my legs to the side of the bed before I could do too much damage.

"Pet, you need to lie still and breathe." Edward growled.

"But it burns so bad." I cried. "I can't take it."

"I know it does, but it has to be done." Edward told me forcefully but a noted that his tone had become slightly softer. "We don't want it to get infected, do we?"

"Why do you care anyway?" I asked angrily. I couldn't believe that he would do this to me, and then pretend to care about an infection. If it was that important to him, then why did he hurt me like this in the first place?

"Because, Pet, I took you because I wanted you to be as a toy." He answered in a patronizing tone. "And it's no fun if you break the toy, after only playing with it once is it?"

I wanted to tell him to fuck off and leave me alone. I wanted to tell him to just kill me and get it over with. I wanted to spit in his face. Something, anything to show him how pissed off his words made me. However, I knew if I did, I'd get in trouble for disrespecting him. I was pretty sure that my body wouldn't be able to handle another punishment. This is why I just laid there, doing and saying nothing.

"Well, it doesn't look like there's anything permanent." McIntyre stated when the burning finally stopped. "Just a few bandages and some ointment'll be as good as new in a few days. You'll just have to take it easy until she's healed. This should take a week at the most. I'm not saying that you can't play, just be careful."

"I understand." Edward replied.

The next few minutes were painful. The ointment burned almost as bad as whatever that other shit was and he wasn't at all gentle when he put on the bandages. In fact, I didn't have any kind of medical degree, but I was sure that they were way too tight. I knew better than to say anything, though. I'd probably get into a shitload of more trouble if I did. I was sure that my body couldn't handle another beating tonight.

"All done." McIntyre said after what felt like forever. "Just bring her down to me in a few days, and we'll see how she's doing. Just take it easy with her until then."

He was now running a cold rag over my back. No doubt, cleaning off any excess he finished, he cleaned up and the two men left the room.

I remained where I was, too terrified to move. I didn't need another punishment tonight. I couldn't think about much of anything as I laid there. The pain in my back was almost overpowering. I found myself wanting to give into the darkness again, but I couldn't until I was sure Edward was finished with me.

The door opened again about ten minutes later, figured it was Edward, so I continued staring at the wall. He came to sit next to me again. He petted me gently for a long and silent moment.

"Sit up." he ordered after a moment. I did as he said slowly and carefully.

Every movement was agony though. I was surprised when Edward offered a helping hand. Five minutes later, I was sitting on the edge of the bed, awkwardly. I was well aware of the fact that I was still naked. I wanted nothing more than to cross my arms over myself to block him from seeing me. I didn't, though, because I was sure that I'd get in trouble for that.

"Here, put this on." he said handing me a huge black t-shirt.

It looked like it could be one of his. It was definitely long enough to cover me completely. I took the shirt but didn't put it on. I didn't understand what was happening at this point. He had just punished me for something Alice did and now he was being all nice to me. Was he fucking bipolar or something?

"Unless you'd rather spend the night like this?" He gestured to my naked body. I shook my head and quickly put the shirt on.

"Thank you, Master." I stated when I had it over my head.

"Now, McIntyre says that we have to take it easy so that the cuts can heal properly." he continued like he hadn't heard me. "He also thinks it might be best if you didn't have to curl yourself into the doggie bed, so you're going to spend the next few nights in my bed."

I froze when he said that. As happy as I was that I wasn't going to have to sleep in the doggie bed, at least not for a few days, I didn't want to get anywhere near Edward's bed, especially if he was going to be in it. I had seen what he did to Candace and knew it'd only be a matter of time before he did it to me. I didn't want to willingly make it any easier for him.

He must've seen the look on my face, because he laughed.

"Don't worry, Pet." he said in a mock sympathetic tone. "I won't be doing that to you quite yet. McIntyre said that I needed to take it easy for a few days, and when I fuck I don't take it easy. Besides, it's no fun fucking a sick, weak pet."

I wanted to spit in his face again. There were two things that stopped me this time, though. The first being how nice he was being to me at the moment. I knew it probably wouldn't last, but I wasn't going to aid it making it go away. The other was I knew I wouldn't be able to handle another punishment tonight.

"However, seeing as I don't need to sleep, if it makes you more comfortable, I can spend the rest of the night, somewhere else."

My eyes widened in shock. I had only been around him for twelve but I was pretty sure that this offer was the first of its kind. I was sure that he didn't care much about the emotional comfort of humans. I found myself wondering why he was acting like this.

"I'll spend the rest of the night somewhere else." he decided.

"Thank you, Master." I whispered.

He didn't answer; he just pulled the sheets back on his side of the bed.

"You'd better get over here, then." he told me. "You need rest because I'll have a list of things for you to do in the morning. And if they're not done to my standards, then I'm going to have to punish you again."

"Yes, Master." I answered quietly and slowly slimed under the blankets.

Edward reached over to the table by the bed and picked a couple things off of it. Seconds later, there were two pills in his hand right in front of my face.

"It's a Vicodin and a Xanax." he told me. "For the pain and your nerves. They'll help you sleep."

I took the pills from his hands and put them in my mouth. He handed me a glass of water and I drank all of it, swallowing the pills.

"Thank you, Master, for everything." I whispered. I was grateful for the way he was treating me now, regardless of what he had just done.

"Don't thank me." he replied and I could tell that the kind Edward was gone. The evil angry one was back. "And don't expect this treatment every time you get punished. I'm simply acknowledging that it wasn't your fault this time and am acting accordingly. If it was your fault, you be sleeping in the cage tonight. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master." I replied sadly.

"Good, now sleep." he told me.

"Yes, Master." I snuggled down into the comfortable sheets.

The last thing I remember before giving in to my exhaustion was Edward slamming the door.

**EDWARD **

I left the room feeling extremely frustrated and confused about my feelings toward my pet. I didn't understand what was happening or what I was feeling.

I had hurt her and finally mad her scream. Something that I had been aiming for the whole night and I loved it. I loved hearing her screams echo around the room and seeing the blood flow from her back. I loved seeing her tears and hearing her beg. It made me forget the pain that finding the necklace had drudged up. It also made me forget the things that Alice had said, or so I thought.

It wasn't until I brought McIntyre back that I started feeling horrible about what I had done. I saw her laying there crying and in pain and my dead heart chest broke. All I could see were Kenzi's memories of what the father had done to her and I knew that this was ten times worse. Why had I done it? Why had I heart this girl? I didn't know.

What was worse? When I looked at her laying there, all I could see was my daughter, hurt and in pain. I had already admitted that they were alike in so many ways; no I couldn't shake the thoughts.

I didn't understand why this was such an issue for me. This girl was a simple unimportant, worthless human. She was weak and inferior to our kind in every way. She wasn't worthy to lick the dirt of my daughter's shoes. So why was I relating her to me daughter so much? I had no idea.

It was most likely just Alice's words getting to me. It happened every once in a while, but it didn't last long. I liked the pain and torture too much to give it up. I'd be back to me old self the next day.

At which point, I would remind my pet who her Master was and that the Edward she'd seen tonight wasn't coming back. She belonged to me and I was going to do with her what I wanted, whether she liked it or not. Whether it broke her or not.

I liked who I was now. I liked inflicting pain on other people, because that meant that I didn't have to live with my own. It was something that I was going to continuing being for the rest of eternity. And no one was going to change it. Not Alice. Not even some stupid, worthless human who looked and acted like my daughter. This was who I was now and everyone just needed to get used to it.

I knew I should've completed my hunt in Seattle. All of this frustrated and confusion left me hungry in both senses of the word. I thought briefly about returning to my room and giving my pet a taste of what's to come. But decided to give her this night to feel safe and comfortable. Besides, I had already hurt her a great deal tonight; her body wouldn't be able to take much more.

I headed, instead, downstairs, to the one places where I could fuck anyone I wanted as hard as I waited for as long as I wanted and not have to worry about hurting them too much or even killing them.


	15. Psycho Therapy

**BELLA **

I sat through the whole show, as Edward would call it, trying very hard to pretend that what he was doing didn't bother. I was, of course, raging on the inside. I mean it was one thing to make Candace to those horrible things, but a completely different thing to humiliate her by making her do them in front of an audience. Even worse, he had no qualms about raping an innocent girl in front of his wife. Especially since he was the one always going on about how important it was for us to pretend to be the happily married couple. Did he think that we looked happily married with him raping humans in public? I don't think so.

His friends and guests, of course, idiots that they are, thought that Edward was just trying to teach the new girl her place. They had no idea that I had a serious problem with it. No one did. I wanted to keep it that way, of course, but it was getting harder and harder by the minute. It was one of those times when I wished that I was still human. I needed to puke so badly.

I tried not to watch the spectacle in front of me. However, the only other thing to look at was Kari. Looking at her and imagining what Edward was going to do, was far worse than watching what he was doing to Candace. At least, I didn't have to force myself to remember that Candace wasn't my daughter. With Kari, it was just too hard to picture her as Nessie and there was no way that I could bear imagining Edward hurting Nessie like that.

When Edward finally finished and had Micheal drag her out by her hair, he came over and sat in his chair beside me, acting like he hadn't done anything more than spank a dog for peeing on the carpet. Lord, how I wished I could puke.

I spent the rest of the night staring in front of me, trying not to watch what was going on along the walls. I knew that would only make me sicker. Edward didn't say anything as he sat there petting Kari. Occasionally, he would look at me and smile, or touch my face, anything for the show. I, of course, smiled back and played along, even though it hurt.

He eventually got up to show Kari off. I followed like an obedient little wife. I held his hand as he made friendly chat with everyone. I even went as far as wrapping my arms around his waist for a bit. He reciprocated everything I did, of course. However, I could feel the coldness and rejection with every touch.

Knowing there was nothing behind his touches and gestures anymore, hurt ten times more than pretending that we were happy. At least, the things I did had some kind of affection behind them. His were just for the show, and that hurt so much.

I continued smiling through it all though. Nobody would ever see the pain I was going through. Besides, I had a date with the only person who could possibly understand me anymore. I just had to hold it all in until the party was over. That was the hardest part.

I only walked away from Edward when he insisted upon watching the guests feed and entertain themselves. I knew he was just trying to scare Kari. It, however, made me sick. I may have had to watch Edward do it and pretend that it didn't bother me; there was nothing in the rule book that said I had to watch his friends do it.

The party seemed to go on forever. Which was odd, because things started to wrap up much early than usual. I was sure Edward's eagerness to get thing started with Kari had a great deal to do with it.

It was only about eleven thirty when things started to wrap up. Edward and I stood at the door saying our goodbyes. Kari, obediently, knelt between us staring at the floor and not saying a word. I wondered if she was really going to be this good for him, or if she was just in shock over what she had just seen. Either way, it didn't look like Edward was going to have any fun tonight.

When the last guest finally left, I turned to make my excuses to Edward, only he was too focused on Kari to even notice my presence any longer. I assumed I wouldn't be missed and headed up to the fourth floor.

The fourth floor was the best idea that Edward had come up with since he took over for Carlisle. While I didn't like the reasons behind its construction, the sound proof rooms allowed a convenient spot for Jasper and I to have our "meetings."

Our current relationship wasn't something that either of us went looking for. In fact, it all happened by complete accident that first night.

It was roughly two years after Edward decided to start keeping human pets and one year after he started raping them instead of sleeping with me. That was something that hurt me worse than anything else I've ever felt in my life.

It had been bothering me since it began and I couldn't take it anymore. I confronted him about it and we fought. It was the worse fight that we had ever had. It was the day he told me that he'd rather rape something warm and make love to someone hard cold. Someone he didn't even love.

I didn't have words to describe how much that hurt me. I, honestly, didn't even have a comeback for him. There was nothing left to say. I fled the room and went to the fourth floor. I locked myself in the first room, and I just lost it. I trashed the place.

I broke windows and put dents in the walls. I put my fist through the T.V. and busted the bed. I ripped the pillows and couch. When I finished, you would've thought that a bomb went off or something.

Jasper, who sensed my anger, pain, and sadness, came in to find me on the floor in the middle of the destruction, sobbing. He comforted me the best he could, but it wasn't enough for either of us. This was around the time when Jasper and Alice's relationship started suffering because of Jasper choice to take slaves as well.

We both had a lot of sexual tension. It didn't help that Jasper's emotions were intensified by mine. I don't even know who started it, but one minute we were just talking and the next we were locked in a passionate kiss. You can see how things sort of developed from there.

We both regretted it when it was over. Neither of us wanted to hurt Alice or Edward. They were our mates and our family after all. And Alice had always been there for me through everything, I couldn't imagine how much this would devastate her. And as for Edward, I have to believe that he has enough feelings left that this would hurt him, at least a little.

We decided that it couldn't happen again. It worked for about three months, before everything became too much again. We found ourselves back in the same room, making the same mistake. We decided after that, we would be there for each other whenever the other needed to feel the love and passion our mates couldn't provide us with, for whatever reason.

We had no romantic feelings for each other. He was still my brother and I was still his sister. However, we both have needs and we take care of those for each other. That's all there was to it. Nothing more than that.

I sat in the first room at the top of the stairs for the allotted half hour trying hard not think about that poor girls broken and mangled body as Micheal dragged her out of the room. However, I couldn't get those images out of my head. And even when I did, the only other thing I could think of was what Edward was doing to Kari at this very moment.

It was so bad, by the time Jasper walked through the door, I was an emotional wreck. I leapt off of the couch and flung myself at him and started dry sobbing into his chest.

"Oh, Jasper." I cried. "I can't do it anymore. I can't. All I can think about is what he did to that poor girl in there. It was so disgusting and cruel. And...And...I hate Jazz, I really do."

"No, Bell, you don't." He told me stroking my hair. "He's your husband and your mate. You could never hate him. You may hate what he does, but you can't hate him."

I was surprised at how calmly we were talking about this. We usually avoided talking altogether and just went right to the sex. It was much easier than discussing our difference of opinion. Yet, know he was standing here talking like he agreed with me. I was, of course, to distraught to question him about it though.

"Why does he do it though, Jazz?" I cried. "Why can't he just be the Edward that he was before? I don't understand. How can he hurt these girls who I used to be just like? When did he turn into such a monster? Why did he change?"

"I don't know." he whispered trying to calm me. "I really don't. I do, however, know how you're feeling right now. And I understand."

His words were enough to calm me. Jasper liked having his pets as much as Edward did, maybe even more. Now, he was telling me that he understood my feelings about how wrong it was? I was so confused. I pulled away from his chest and stared at him with a raised eyebrow. He smiled amused and kissed the top of my head.

"Sit. I'll explain." he said.

He pulled me by the hand over to the couch. He sat and pulled me onto his lap. I curled myself into him and rested my head on his shoulder. He stroked my hair gently. He sighed after a minute and said,

"Nobody knows this, but when Edward first decided that humans were going to be used as pets as well as food, I knew that it was a bad idea. It was wrong even more wrong than using them as food. At least, the food part was justifiable because we needed it to survive. We could've done without the entertainment part. I knew all this. However, I didn't say anything. Why because I knew my opinion wouldn't have mattered to Edward at all. He would've done it anyway and I didn't have the guts to go up against him. His emotions were so unstable then. I feared him. When Alice and Rosalie started fighting it, I worried for their safety. As much as I didn't want to go against Edward, I did everything I could to protect her from Edward's instability. I still do, even she and I don't always agree on what they were fighting about. Anyway, after a few months, Emmett got himself a pet and realized he enjoyed having one. I still disagreed with it and refused to take one of my own. I let the others continue doing what they wanted because it was really none of my business and I didn't want to cross the line with either of my brothers. I liked being a peace keeper, you know? Not choosing a side, but keeping everyone happy. I am beginning to understand what a fool I was."

"That wasn't foolish." I whispered. "It was smart. Someone needed to work on keeping the family in one piece. We would've fallen apart faster if it wasn't for you." I run my hands through his hair in a comforting gesture. "So what changed your mind?" I was very curious about this story. I had always wondered why it took him so long to jump on the bandwagon.

"Well, one night, I had two girls brought to me for dinner." he explained sounding embarrassed. I simply nodded for him to continue. "I hadn't fed in like three weeks. For some reason, I just wasn't in the mood. Well, I drained one girl within minutes. The other was screaming horrible things at me. I can't even remember what she was saying. So you can only imagine how I felt. It didn't help that her hatred and fear was mixing with my angry and hate. And you know how things can just spin out of control with all those emotions. I allowed her to scream at me for about ten minutes before I finally snapped. I beat, raped, and drained her that night. It was then that I finally saw the appeal in what Edward and Emmett were doing. You have no idea how wonderful it felt to feel in control of something, and to have someone to take all that hate and pain out on. Her pain made mine feel so much better. Making her scream helped. It was crazy psychotherapy, I know, but it felt amazing. I went out and bought my first pet the next day."

I nodded. I completely understood where he was coming from with all of that. Sometimes it was so hard for me to have an outlet for mine pain. That's why I hunt so often, anymore. It helps me get some of my emotions out when Jasper isn't there to help me. I can understand what doing that to those girls would do for him, especially being an empath.

"Of course, it caused problems with Alice right away. She thought that I had somehow betrayed her. She didn't understand why I needed it, but she loved me enough to try and look past and I loved her enough to where I fought Edward whenever he tried to kick her out of the family for how she felt. It's been a long hard road for us and it's only getting harder. All this human slave shit is making this so much harder. And I'm not sure how much more we can take. She refused to let me even kiss her tonight because I was playing with Kari a little before the presentation. I feel horrible about it now. I hate all this fighting with Alice. And I hate myself for falling into the trap. I've hated it since a few months after Edward bought me Kenzi."

"What's so special about her?" I asked curious.

"I've never met anyone quite like her." Jasper explained. "Most of the other girls who have been brought here fear and hate us. This is quite understandable, considering. Kenzi, however, is different. Yes, she's afraid of us, because that's how we trained her. However, after Alice explained about Nessie, I felt a something that I've never felt from any of the girls before. Sympathy and a desire to help. She even tried a little, but I wouldn't listen. She never gave up and always pushed. I punished her often for it. But she still wouldn't stop. It's amazing because she should hate us after everything, but she doesn't. She wants to try to make us better."

"It's not very often you come across a human like that, even under normal circumstances." I answered.

"No it's not. And that's what started me thinking that maybe all of this was wrong." he continued. "I didn't want to do it anymore after a while with Kenzi. However, I didn't want to say anything to the others. More problems and all, you know?" I nodded to show that I understood. "So I pretended that it didn't bother me. I numbed myself to their pain and my own, and just went on with life as normal and it was working fantastically, until yesterday in the meadow with Kari."

"What happened?"

"Emmett and I were feeding and Kari came across us. I felt her fear before I saw her. I tried to push it away and it almost worked, until I saw her. For a moment I thought that I was looking at Nessie. He fear doubled as it started clicking in her head what we were. Suddenly, I was back in the woods in Italy with Nessie tied to the tree. The fear coming off of Nessie matched what Kari was feeling. IT was easy to make the connection. I didn't want to hurt her because it would've felt like hurting my own niece. Something that I didn't want to do at all, but I knew that I couldn't let her leave. She had seen too much. I put one the act for Emmett and considered draining her and getting it over with. That way she wouldn't have had to suffer. But when it came down to it, I couldn't. I decided to bring her here to Edward, instead. I figured that she might do him some good. I figured he might not be able to hurt someone who looked like his daughter. I guess I was wrong." Jasper explained.

"Maybe, not." I whispered. "Edward's not going to change overnight. She still might be able to save him. But you don't have to worry about him hurting her too much, because I'll be there to take her care of her. I can't stand seeing her hurt either. It'd be too much like watching my daughter being hurt. She's as much mine as she is his, I can see her when I want. So I'll take care of her, don't worry."

"Okay, just be careful." he told me. "I don't want things between you and Edward to get worse."

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." I told him with a wink.

There was no reason to tell him how I knew. He already had too much that he needed to block from Edward for his own safety. I didn't want to add too much more.

"Good." he responded and kissed me on the head.

We were silent for a long time. I didn't need his powers to know that there was something else that he needed to talk about.

"So what else is bothering you?" I questioned.

"Well, my problem is, I really don't know who's right and wrong anymore. I mean I know what were doing is wrong. However, we are vampires and they are the weaker being and some of them deserve it. But who does really deserve something like this? I don't know who's side to take." he answered.

"Well, I think that you're looking at it the wrong way." I stated. "You shouldn't be asking yourself what's right and wrong. Maybe you should be asking yourself who you love more, Edward or Alice? I know you don't wanna fight with anybody, but it's unavoidable. It is. So you have to decide which one you'd rather not fight with. Which one can you not handle not speaking to ever again, if it came down to that?"

I knew what the answer was going to be, but he needed to figure it out on his own. He needed to know the answer to that question. He was silent for a long moment, no doubt considering everything.

"Alice, it's no contest." he stated. "She is my life, my heart, and soul. I couldn't live without, ever. If she walked away from the family tomorrow, then I'd walk with her. That's all there is to it."

I nodded then bit my lip and looked to the ground. I knew that this was going to his answer, yet, somehow it hurt a lot more than I thought it would. If he loved Alice like this and chose her, that left me alone without anybody to love and understand me and how I feel.

A second later, I felt his fingers grab my chin and made me look at him.

"Now, now, none of that." he said in a sweet and loving tone. "This changes nothing between us. You mean as much to me as Alice does. And I'll keep coming back here for as long as you need me. Okay?" I nodded and smiled slightly. "Now, Alice and I will talk about this later, but the next few hours are going to be just you and me, none of this other human slave shit. Got it?"

"Got it." I stated and he brought his lips crashing down on mine.

I fell into this kiss and let myself fall into the wonderful bliss of this release.

**ALICE **

I wasn't sure how long knelt on the floor crying and thinking about the mess I had made. I knew I shouldn't have gotten him that angry. He wasn't able to punish me for anything, but he knew that hurting his girls would be enough to punish me, because he knew I couldn't do anything about it.

Now, Kari was probably going through hell and it was my fault. Why couldn't I have just kept my big both shut?

I was so upset that I didn't even notice the door open and Jasper come in until I heard his voice.

"Oh my God, Alice, are you alright?" he asked by my side in less than a second. "Did someone hurt you?"

"No one hurt me." I sobbed out leaning into his chest. "But Edward's hurting Kari right now and it's all my fault."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Edward was in here when I got home." I began explaining. "It's a long story but Kari ended up with Nessie necklace and Edward found it tonight. It brought back some pretty painful things for him and he came to talk to me. He wanted to talk like we used. Like brother and sister. But something in me snapped and I went off on him, bad. I just couldn't take it anymore. I told him that Carlisle and Esme were probably ashamed of him, and Nessie thought he was a monster. He almost hit me but I reminded him who I was, so he decided to take it out on Kari, instead. It's all my fault." I cried.

"No, honey, it's not your fault." he whispered. "It isn't anyone's fault but Edward's."

"But if I had just talked to him like he wanted, it wouldn't have turned out that way."

"Maybe, maybe not. Maybe he would've gotten angry over something else. You're not to blame. I am. I brought her here because I was unable to kill her." He chuckled. "A vampire unable to kill a human. That's ironic."

"It isn't your fault either Jazz." I whispered cupping his cheek in my hand. "It's Edward's. You know, he was talking to me about wanting to go back to what we were before. You know, like the big happy family and all. But how can we even begin to do that? Everyone's falling apart and nobody agrees about the human thing. We are completely divided. The Cullen family is going to be gone soon."

"Alice, look at me, I want you to know that, regardless of how anyone in this family feels, I love you with my whole heart and soul. You are my all, my everything, and I couldn't live without you. Not now, not ever. I love you and that's all I need." He told me.

"That's nice, it really is and I feel the same, but it doesn't change anything. Nothing at all. We're still falling apart and as long as you and I disagree about the human thing, there's no way things are ever going to get any better between us, none at all."

"Well, what if we agreed on it?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if I told you, I loved you enough to do everything that I can to be the man I used to be? If I gave up the slaves and the girls? If I went back to the vegetarian diet and I stood against Edward on this with you?"

"You'd really do all that for me?" I asked amazed.

"Oh, Alice, I do anything for you?" he answered with nothing but love in his voice.

"Oh Jazz, I love you so much." I cried throwing my arms around him.

"I love you too, Al." He whispered and brought his lips down on mine.

I kissed him back with as much passion as I could muster. I allowed him to deepen the kiss after a few seconds. It was the most passionate and wonderful kiss that I had shared with him in must. And somehow, after we pulled apart, I knew that everything was going to be alright, eventually.


	16. Tough Love

**KARI **

I woke up to sun streaming in my face thinking everything from the past two days had just been a dream. I was pretty sure I was at home in my bed. I didn't want to open eyes, though, not until I was sure it was true.

I should've realized that I wasn't dreaming the second I discovered the bed I was in, was ten times more comfortable than mine. However, that was a fact that somehow managed to slip my mind. The next indicator would've been the searing pain across my back, but I just wrote that off as father beating so bad the night before that I couldn't even remember it. I guess one could say that I was in denial.

Next came the burning itching feeling just above my right breast. Still not daring to open my eyes, I shifted my body so that I could reach up and touch the spot. Sure enough, there was a piece of gauze taped to an extremely sore spot. I let out a small sob as the denial started to wear off.

I continued to move my hand up my body to my neck. The first thing I noticed was the absence of the locket from my mother. Next came the feeling of the collar wrapped tightly around my neck. I felt the rubies along the front. I let out another sob, praying that this was simply a sick joke of my father's. I didn't know why I was still holding onto that hope. I mean all the evidence told me that I wasn't dreaming, yet, somehow, I managed to hope.

My hand soon found the extremely sore and slightly raised bits of skin from the tattoo. That was when reality hit me full force. It was all true. Every God damned bit of it. Oh God why? Why me? Didn't I get enough from father?

I finally found the guts to open my eyes and found myself still in Edward's room. I hadn't had a chance to notice, last night, how big and beautiful it was.

There was a set of huge French doors made completely of glass which led to a small balcony. The doors were on one wall of the room that was completely made of glass. The scenery was a beautiful landscape of trees, flowers, and other green things. I wondered briefly where we were. The glass was almost completely spotless with flecks of dark red on them. I shuddered at the thought of my blood flying that far.

The rest of the walls were perfectly white, with the little red flecks on them as well. Thankfully, the carpet was black, so I couldn't see how much of my blood got onto that.

I almost puked, however, when I caught site of the bed I was sleeping in. On the completely white comforter, there was a huge puddle of dried blood. I couldn't believe that bastard. He made me sleep in my own blood. It was enough to make me want to throw up, but I held it in knowing I would be in trouble later.

I let out another sob at the horrible situation and buried my head in the pillow. I closed my eyes and tried to will everything to go back to the way it was. I tried to imagine myself getting up and making father's breakfast and getting beat for not doing it right. I tried to imagine lying, tied to the bed all day and waiting for father to come home so I could make him dinner and get beat again. I knew it wasn't a very good life, but it was a hell of a lot better than what I had been thrown into.

It was working too. I could hear father's voice yelling because I wasn't doing something fast enough for him. Then, the bedroom door opened and the illusion was shattered. A groaned in irritation as reality began to set back in. I realized a second to late, that groaning was a horrible idea.

Before the groan was even completely out of my throat, there was cold hand around my neck and I had been pinned to the wall. I let out a small whimper as the jagged design of the wall dug into my back. I knew without even having to look that it was Edward and I refused to look at him in any case.

His hand was around my neck, but he wasn't applying any pressure. Just like the first time this was only meant to scare me, not punish me. I kept my head turned as far to the right as possible, with his hand being where it was, and my eyes closed. I hadn't, yet, gotten permission to look at him, but I wouldn't have even if he told me I could.

I flinched when his lips brushed my ear.

"Look at me." he ordered.

I didn't listen. I knew it was stupid. I was going to get into a shit load of trouble to refusing something as simple and harmless as looking at him. However, something was telling me that I had to fight this fight. I had to fight him on everything, no matter how small. I didn't understand why, but I did it anyway.

"I look at me!" he yelled in my ear after a minute, but I still didn't do it.

After another minute, I felt his free hand grab my chin and force my face toward the center. I could feel his cold breath on my face when he stopped, but I still didn't open my eyes. I heard him chuckle a little.

"You aren't going to win this game, bitch." he stated threateningly. "Now, make it easier on yourself and just open your eyes." I kept them defiantly shut.

He chuckled again and I felt the sting and burn of his free hand across my cheek. I knew it didn't do any permanent damage, but it still hurt like a bitch. I let out a little whimper and almost opened my eyes. However, the small amount of will I had left, allowed me too. I turned my head back to face him with my eyes still tightly shut. He chuckled again, and then I felt his lips against my ear again.

"Unless you want your front to get what you're back got last night, I'd open your God damned eyes, right now." he growled and I could hear the smirk in his voice. He knew that he had won.

I didn't want to give in and everything inside me was telling me not to, but I knew my body couldn't handle another beating like that. I let my eyes flutter slowly open to look at his amused and self-satisfied face.

When my eyes locked with his, I realized that they were a much darker red than they had been the night before. I found myself wondering, once again, what made the difference, but didn't have the guts to ask at the moment. I was sure that I wasn't going to get an answer anyway.

The second my eyes locked with his, I got another slap across the face. I was expecting it this time so I didn't even give him the satisfaction of whimper. My head snapped to the side but I pulled it back to look at him as if it didn't faze me at all. He spoke as if my lack of reaction didn't bother him at all.

"The next time I tell you to do something, I better not have to repeat myself." he growled. "Do you understand?" I didn't answer, so he pressed his body closer to mine. I whimpered again as my back was pushed further into the wall. "I asked you a question."

"Yes, Master, I understand." I cried out wanting him to let me go.

"Good." He pulled himself away just enough so the pain was bearable. "Now, let's talk about what happened when I came in, shall we? While I understand that you had no way of knowing who was coming in, your welcoming was entirely disrespectful and uncalled for. From now on, you are to assume that anyone who walks through that door is superior to you and will be treated with the utmost respect. That means that you will not groan, grumble, or in any other way, disrespect them. You will drop whatever you're doing and move your stupid ass to the door. Where you will bow and wait for them to tell you what to do. Is that understood?"

Once again, I didn't answer his question at the end of his speech. And I, once again, knew that it was stupid move. However, that voice in my head was telling me it was necessary. Edward, who didn't like it at all, pulled me forward by my neck and slammed me back into the wall. My head hit pretty hard. I was sure that there wasn't going to be any permanent damage but my head definitely exploded in pain.

"I said, it that understood?"

I didn't want to have to say it again, but I knew that he would keep hurting me until I did and I just wanted the pain to stop for a few minutes.

"Yes, Master, it's understood." I stated through clenched teeth.

"Good." he growled then through me to the floor.

I crumbled grabbing at my neck to check the damage. I was sure there'd be a hand shaped bruise in the next few hours. I knelt there trying to catch my breath and listening to Edward move about the room.

"Now," he stated. "I'm going to be going out for the day. I have some business to take care of. You are to spend the time I'm gone in here cleaning up your mess from last night."

My mess? I was outraged and wanted to tell him to fuck off. However, that voice inside my head told me that this wasn't a fight that I should have, so I held my tongue. Still, I hated that he talked like the beating was my fault or something that I had done to myself.

"I want everything as spotless as it was when you got here last night." he continued completely unaware of my mental ramblings. He seemed slightly more annoyed now, though. "That includes the spots on the walls and windows, as well as the sheets. You'll find everything you need in the cabinet under the bathroom sink. There's a chute beside your bed for the bedding. It'll go straight down to the laundry room. Those slaves will deal with it from there. You can find extras in the closet by the bathroom."

I listened carefully to everything that he was saying, while staring at the floor. My mental voice was telling me to just do what he was telling me at this point and not talk back. I didn't think that I'd be able to hold my tongue if I had to look at him. It would just be too much.

"If this room doesn't look as clean as it did last night when I get home, you will be punished. Is that clear?"

"Yes Master." I said to the carpet.

He didn't seem to notice the fact that I wasn't looking at him when I answered. I was glad for that, because I didn't think that I could stand to look in his face ever again today.

"I have ordered that the girls in the kitchen not bring you anything to eat. I have a special dinner party planned for tonight and you will be attending it with me. You'll watch as we eat, then, if I feel your behavior warrants it, I'll give you your dinner." he continued with his speech. "I'm going to have a couple of girls who work for me, come up to get you ready for the party around six o'clock. You will behave yourself and do everything they say. You will show them the utmost respect when they are in here. They have been told to report to me if you misbehave. And if you do, I will punish you."

"Yes, Master." I repeated my line.

"They'll also be bringing back my clothes from yesterday. I want you to have them laid out on the bed for me. Along with my black dress shoes and a tie. They can be found in the closet. Any questions?"

"No Master."

"Good." He came to sit on the side of the bed where I was kneeling. "Now get in the closet and get me my black tennis shoes, and make it quick."

I crawled over to the closet well aware that I was still wearing his t-shirt. Yes, it was long enough to cover me completely while I was sitting or standing. However, it didn't cover much of anything while I was crawling. In fact, I was pretty sure that while he stared at me as I crawled; he could see my ass and so much more. I flushed in embarrassed as I gratefully made it to the closet, grabbed his shoes and turned to crawl back to him. I had to be up on my knees in order to carry them properly, he didn't seem to mind that much, so I assumed that it was appropriate.

When I made it back to Edward, I laid the shoes down in front of him and stared at the floor. He chuckled but made no move to put them on.

"Since you're down there, put them on for me." he told me.

I suppressed a groan and did what he said. The whole time I was thinking was a stupid ass lazy mother fucker he was. He seemed to grow extremely irritated by something as I put them on him. I worried that maybe I was doing it wrong, but he never said anything. I assumed it was nothing that I had done, but was prepared for the punishment anyway.

One never came, though. He even patted me on the head when I finished. I wondered what was going on inside his head, but knew better than to ask. Instead, I stared at the floor awaiting my next orders.

"Well," he stood and headed to the door. "I guess that's it. The dinner party starts at eight and I'll be back by seven. Have the room spotless by then, or they'll be trouble."

"Yes, Master." I answered with my head bowed. He had the door opened before something hit me. I knew it was probably stupid to mention it, but I didn't want to crawl around in this t-shirt all day. "M-m-master?" I questioned shakily just before he headed out the door.

"Yes, Pet?" he questioned as he turned around.

I could see and hear the irritation on his face and in his voice. I realized it was a mistake to have addressed him without permission, but I seeing as he wasn't punishing me and had acknowledged that I had spoken, I wasn't in trouble. I may as well push forward. How much harm could it do?

"W-w-what about m-my c-c-clothes?" I asked unsure of how he would react to the question. He sighed, but shut and locked the door again.

"I'm sorry, Pet." he stated calmly as he walked to the trunk at the foot of his bed. "I forgot."

He pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and unlocked the trunk. Fantastic! He was even going to regulate what I could and couldn't wear. Even if I was allowed to wear anything at all.

He pulled out a wife beater and a pair of boys basketball shorts and threw them on the floor next to me. I looked at them for a moment unsure of what to do. Did he expect me to dress in front of him?

"Go on, get dressed?" he stated as calm as ever.

"Can I have some privacy, please, Master?" I questioned just as calmly as he. I kept my eyes glued to the floor though.

He chuckled once.

"I've already seen you naked once, Pet." he told me. "Remember last night." I cringed at the memory. "And it's something that I intend on doing as often as I desire. Conveniently enough, it's something I desire now and I have an extra few minutes to do it. Besides, pets don't get privacy. So get dressed."

He was right. He had seen my naked last night, so what was the big deal this time, really. It's not like anything changed at all over night. Still though, it was very embarrassing to be forced to get naked in front of someone you didn't want to be naked in front of. It was downright degrading and humiliating to have that choice taken away from you.

Which is why, I, once again, tried to get away with looking at the floor while I took off the shirt.

"Ah, Ah, Ah." Edward said like father scolding a five year old. "What did I tell you last night? You will look at me when you are taking off your clothes."

I forced back the tears that were burning in my eyes and forced myself to look at him. I did it slowly, hoping that by the time by eyes reached his, and I would be in better emotional control of the situation.

I noticed for the first time that he was wearing a simple pair of blue jeans with a black t-shirt. I found myself wondering where he was going and what he was doing, dressed so casually. I didn't ask, though. I just allowed my eyes to make their way to his face. His blood red eyes were wide with desire and there was a smirk on his face.

As I pulled the shirt over my head, I tried hard not to think about what I was being forced to do. Instead, I tried to read his emotions through his eyes. Like I said, emotions are something that I've always been very good at. I could see when people were pretending to feel a certain way or when they were using different emotions to hide from things they don't want to feel. I knew right away looking into Edward's eyes that he was just covering something up.

I mean I knew he was hurting because his daughter had been murdered, that was easy enough for anyone to see. But, it was so much more than that. I could see that now that I was looking at him like this. There was something more to his pain, something that he's never felt able to share with the others. It was the core of what made him this way.

I found myself wondering what would happened if I tried to drag whatever it was out of him. I knew enough to know that now wasn't a good time to try, but I would. He needed someone to help him and I could very well be the only one who could get through to him.

The shirt was over my head and on the floor now. I reached quickly for the wife beater, but Edward's hand snatched it off of the floor before I could grasp it.

"I'm not finished looking yet." he said. "Now, stand up so I can get a better look at what's mine."

I gulped but did as he said. He began circling me like a vulture circling its prey. I stood there trying to be a still as possible. I flinched as his cold hands touched my back pressing against the bandages wounds and bruises. He just chuckled and let his hands slide around to my front.

The next thing I knew he was right in front of me with a smirk on his face. I looked down embarrassed and noticed that I had been right, my breasts were bruised from when he grabbed them the night before.

I felt his fingers under my chin and he lifted my face until our eyes met again.

"Now, now," he whispered, "There's no need for you to be embarrassed. This is why you are here. To serve and entertain me. It isn't so bad, if you just relax and just do I say."

His fingers left my chin and both hands were suddenly on my breasts. He was massaging them, roughly, again. I let out a small sob as he squeezed the bruises from last night. He just chuckled and let his hands wander farther down my body. I gulped as he stopped to run his fingers through my pubic hairs, pulling hard on a few of them. He just laughed at my whimpers.

I let out a small gasp when he stopped stroking my pubic hairs and let one hand caress my lips. He laughed and removed his hands.

"Don't worry, Pet." he patted my head, "I don't have that much extra time." He walked back to the bed and my knees gave out. I sank back to the floor gasping with relief. Edward, of course, chuckled at my reaction. "Now, get dressed." He stated. The wife beater was back on the floor where it had been and I grabbed for it. He, once again, stopped me. "Start with the shorts. I'm still enjoying the upper half."

I suppressed another groan as I put the shorts on. When I was finished, he threw the wife beater at me and I put it on flinching through the pain in my back. When I was dressed, I just knelt there staring at the floor.

"Good girl. Now, come here." Edward said after a minute. I crawled to him and knelt at his feet. He started petting my head. "Now, I don't want to have to punish you when I come home. So just get the room cleaned and behave yourself when the girls come to get you ready for dinner."

"Yes, Master." I whispered.

"That's my girl." He patted my head on last time before heading out the door.

I was left kneeling on the floor pondering what the hell just happened. I was even more convinced that the man was bipolar. It kind of felt like the two sides of Edward were fighting each other for dominance. I shook my head not wanting to think about it too much. I had work to do after all.

I did the best I could trying to ignore the blazing pain in my back. I thought instead about Edward and the whole situation. I knew how badly he must be hurting after losing his daughter. I was sure losing a child wasn't much different than losing a parent. I lost my mother seven years ago, and it was still hard to think about. I honestly knew what Edward must have been going through since that horrible night. It's a hard thing to accept and even harder to deal with.

Edward obviously is choosing not to deal with it. He's allowing other people's pain to help him block his own. While I understood his want to that, I knew it was wrong and I had to do something to stop it. I had to help him. I just didn't know how.

Even with spending the job thinking about Edward instead of the pain in my back, it never really did go away. In fact, it got worse the more I did. I had to stop a good seven or eight times and rest. And that was just changing the bedding. It took a good three hours to get that job done. I shuddered to think about how long it would take to do the walls and windows.

I was just finishing up the bed when the door started opening.


	17. New Friends, Old Enemies

**KARI**

Wanting to avoid a scene like the one this morning, I immediately crawled to the door and bowed so that my face was in the carpet. I was praying that it wasn't Edward, coming home early. I didn't even want to think about the punishment for not being finished.

The door closed and locked and I found myself looking at a pair of bare feet. They were too small to be Edward's but pale enough to be a vampire's. I gulp unsure of how I felt about that.

"You don't have to do that for me?" A female voice said. It was very beautiful, but at the same time so very sad. I could just imagine what this girl must be feeling now.

I slowly and carefully pushed myself back up, but continued to stare at the floor unsure of how lenient this woman would be.

"And you can look at me." she stated as if reading my mind. "I hate that the boys don't allow that basic courtesy."

I looked up at the point. I didn't give her a hard time about it, because she was giving me the option and not ordering me to do it.

I knew who she was the minute I looked at her. Bella. Only she wasn't the Bella who I had seen last night. She wasn't the cold, unfeeling, apathetic Bella in the pretty blue dress. She wasn't untouchable anymore.

She was a new Bella. Sad and vulnerable and very, very hurt. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a light blue camisole. Her beautiful brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun. She had a sad smile on her pale, but beautiful face.

I could see the same pain in her eyes that Edward tried so hard to hide. Looking at her now, I felt as if I could really relate to her on so many levels. I think she saw it too. We shared a similar pain. While it wasn't exactly the same, it was something close enough that would make it easier for us to understand each other. Help each other.

She sighed,

"I'd like to speak with you for a few minutes, if you don't mind." she said. Once again, giving me the option. I was more inclined to say yes, because I could chose to say no. I could hear that in her voice.

"Sure, Miss." I answered her.

"You don't have to address me that way either." she said kindly. I just nodded. "Why don't you come and have a seat with me on the bed." I nodded again and started to crawl in that direction. "Please. You don't have to do that either. Let me help you walk."

She offered me her hand and I took it. Slowly and carefully she helped me up off of the floor and to the bed. When I was comfortable, she sat down beside me and flashed me that sad smile again.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "I heard Edward was pretty rough with you last night?"

"I'm managing." I replied trying to sound respectful. It wasn't her fault that Edward had done this to me. She didn't deserve any of the hatred that I felt.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" she questioned calmly.

I wasn't sure why she cared. I mean Dr. McIntyre had already bandaged it up and everything so there was no reason for her to look really or anything else she could do. Still though, I couldn't see a reason not to let her look and I was touched that she cared. Her kindness was also a factor. In the end, I just shrugged my shoulders and turned so she could get a better look.

She slowly lifted the shirt and gasped before she even got it all the way up. If it looked horrible enough to illicit that kind of reaction from her with the bandages on it, I didn't even want to imagine what it looked like underneath them.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, honey." She said releasing my shirt and sounding like she wanted to cry. I knew enough about vampires, though, to know that they were unable to. The fact that my pain made her want to cry touched my heart. "He's a monster and I don't know what happened. He just didn't deal with this..."

"Stop, please." I whispered. I didn't think that I'd be able to handle her emotion or her sympathy at the moment. Besides, I was pretty sure that I understood what was going on in Edward's head. "It's okay. I mean, obviously what he's doing isn't okay, but it's not your fault and nothing you can say to me right now will make it better, so there's really no point in even talking about it."

She sighed but obeyed my request and didn't continue on with her speech. We sat silently on the bed for a long moment, unsure of what to say or do next.

"I'm sorry." she said after a long moment. I was about to stop the flow of her apology, but she continued before I could. "We haven't even been properly introduced and here I am butting into your business. I'm Bella Cullen." she stuck her hand out to me.

"Kari Mason." she replied.

"That's interesting." Bella replied shaking my hand. "Edward's last name was Masen before Carlisle turned him. I wonder if you two could be related. You have his hair and all."

"Who knows?" I sighed.

"You're right." she answered. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"I didn't think so." I said with a nervous chuckle.

"It's difficult to know where to start." I explained to her. "I'm assuming, since you've already talked to Alice, that you know the basics about my daughter and the war. Everything that got us here, right?" I just nodded. "And she explained what she and Rosalie have been doing over the years, correct?" I nodded again. "Did she tell you anything about me?"

"A bit." I replied unsure if I should tell her exactly what Alice had said or not.

"Let me guess, she told you that I was a cold unfeeling apathetic bitch who didn't give a damn about what Edward or the boys did to you girls."

"Not in quite so many colorful words, but it was something like that." I said biting my lip.

She sighed picking at a spot on the comforter.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." she told me looking in back at my face. "It's kind of the impression that I strive for around the others."

"Why?" I asked honestly confused about her wanting her family to think those horrible things about her.

"It's easier that way." she answered with a shrug.

"What's easier?" I questioned. I was even more confused than I was before.

"I'm sorry." she answered. "I haven't done this in over year, it gets harder to explain every time. What I mean is that, Alice, Rosalie and I do not agree with the lives our men have chosen to live. Rosalie and Alice are very outspoken about it. So much so that they will undermine Jasper, Emmett, and Edward's authority in front of them. Being their mates, Jasper and Emmett have sort of learned to deal with it, but it never ceases to piss Edward off. A great deal in fact. He's gotten to the point where he doesn't even leave the two of them alone in a room with his girls. I'm sure he's already forbidden you to speak to them." I simply nodded in affirmation. "They still try, though, and for Edward that's a major problem. He doesn't like to be told what to do. And Alice and Rosalie try to do that every day, or they undermined his authority, whether it's with his own girls or someone else's. They try to prevent punishment as Alice has probably told you."

"Yes." I answered. "She also mentioned that if she and Rosalie so much as think about helping me, I'll get punished."

"That's right." Bella replied sadly. "Quite literally, actually, but it's so much more than that now."

I looked at her completely unsure of what she meant. Could he literally read someone's thoughts? And what did she mean about it being so much more than that?

"Let me try to explain a little better." she sighed. "First of all, did Edward ever tell you why he beat you last night?"

"Not really, he just said that it was Alice's fault." I answered.

"In the technical sense, that wasn't a lie. However, you have to know that it wasn't intentional. Not in the slightest. The thing is Edward had discovered that punishing his girls for Alice and Rosalie's actions is like punishing Rosalie and Alice."

"I don't follow." I said. "Why can't he just punish them?"

"Because, they are still Cullen's. And in our world, that makes them and the rest of us royalty. As long as Alice and Rosalie are still in the family, Edward can't ever touch them, without the possibility of a mutiny and another war. He knows this, but he also knows the girls well enough to know what's going to hurt them. And that's hurting you with them being unable to do anything about it."

"So Alice, pissed Edward off last night and he took it out on me, because he couldn't hurt her?" I clarified.

"Yes. They were fighting and she said some things that he didn't want to hear. No matter how badly he needed to hear them. He couldn't do anything to her for it, so he made her suffer, knowing that he was hurting you, because of what she did. Do you understand?"

"I think so. But what about the whole him knowing when they're thinking about helping me?"

"Some vampires have special gifts. Like Jasper and Alice. Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions. The other day in the woods, when you wouldn't cooperate, he used the gift to relax you and put you to sleep."

I thought back to that day and the morning that followed. I wondered why I had fallen asleep and slept so long. I also remembered Alice and Kenzi mentioning that they were worried Jasper had put me in a coma. I know understood what they had meant.

"And Alice, she can see the future. It isn't always certain, but it works well enough for us." Bella continued unaware of my mental light bulb. 'Then there's Edward, he had the ability to read someone thoughts. This is why it's so much harder for them to take care of Edward's girls. He can literally tell when they're thinking of or trying to help. And that's not good for you. It could get you into a lot of trouble."

I nodded. I was still confused, though. I wasn't exactly sure what all this had to do with Bella making everyone think that she didn't care.

"But what exactly does all this have to do with you?" I questioned.

"Well, due to a special gift of my own, Edward can only read my thoughts, when I want him to. I'm what is known as a shield. I can block any mental vampire gifts from my mind without even trying. With a bit of effort, I could shield everyone within a two hundred foot radius. I've never needed to test it further than that. My gift leaves me as the only one able to lie to Edward without worry of being caught."

Another light bulb suddenly clicked in my head. With that little bit of information, I suddenly understood why she did what she did.

"So the hold cold hearted unfeeling bitch thing, is just an act for everyone around you, isn't it?" I asked. She nodded with another sad smile. "You can't let the others know that you actually care, because then they might accidentally let it slip to Edward, then you'd be in big trouble. So you just make everyone think that you don't care, so you can help where Rosalie and Alice are unable too."

"Very good." Bella responded with a surprised laugh. "And Edward thinks you're stupid." She shook her head. "I have to spell it out for most of the girls, but all you needed was the information."

"What can I say?" I shrugged. "I've always been good at putting the pieces together."

She flashed me another sad smile.

"Do you think that you could put the pieces of Edward back together?" she whispered sadly. I knew she wasn't really asking. It was just a thought out loud, but I could hear the desperate tone of her voice. I found myself placing a comforting hand on hers.

"I could try." I whispered. "I was thinking about the same thing this morning. If he would just let me in, I think that I could help him."

Bella just nodded. We were silent for a long moment as she squeezed my hand gently.

"So, what do we do about me?" I questioned breaking the ice.

"What do you mean?" she answered.

"Well, Edward can't read your thoughts, but chances are he can read mine. So how do I keep from getting you in trouble?"

Bella laughed.

"I was thinking about that, last night, but I overheard something this morning and it makes me think that your thoughts won't be a problem."

"I don't follow." I stated.

"Edward was talking to Emmett this morning and he's quite frustrated with your mind." Bella began explaining. I wondered what was so frustrating about my mind. I was usually very straightforward with my thoughts. "See, Edward likes to play with the girls' minds. When he can't get a fun physical reaction out of them, he'll try for the mental. For example, let's say that you were cleaning out the closet and he was on the bed with the remote right next to him on the nightstand. He'd order you to get it for him. He knows that you'd know better than to say anything out loud, but that you couldn't help but think about how lazy he was, even if it was for just a fraction of a second." I was beginning to understand this. "He would then read that thought, make you voice it, and punish you for it. That's pretty much how gets his kicks. However, this morning, he told Emmett that he's been trying to play the mental games all morning, but that it wasn't working. He couldn't get a read on you."

I thought about that for a moment. Memories of this morning were finally starting to make sense. Like when he told me to clean up my mess, he was waiting for my mental protest, only he couldn't hear it. Same thing with when he made me put on his shoes. He was getting frustrated because he couldn't read my thoughts and punish me for them. It felt good to understand and I was happy that he couldn't get my thoughts. However, I found myself wondering why he couldn't. Was there something wrong with me?

"And why's that?" I asked.

"There are two theories. One being that you could very well be a shield, like me. That is if you were a vampire. My gift is actually so strong that it manifested itself when I was still human. That could possibly be true for you as well. Or it could simply be that you thoughts run on a different frequency than everyone else's." Bella answered.

"But either way, my mind safe from him, right?"

"Yes. He's unable to read anything from you. It'll come in handy with more than just keeping you out of trouble. We won't have to worry about blocking your thoughts when I'm not around. He'll be unable to figure out what I'm doing behind his back." Bella answered. "And I want you to know that I'm going to do for you everything that I can to keep you healthy and alive. Unfortunately, I can't stop him from hurting you, but I'll do everything I can to make this more bearable. And Edward can't stop me from seeing you, even if he does suspect something. You are as much mine as you are his."

I nodded understanding everything she said. I didn't know why, but for some reason, I trusted the things she said and the promises she made a lot sooner than I had with Alice. Maybe it had something to do with what I felt when she walked in the room. We shared a similar pain and it was much easier to relate to each other in that sense. I had a feeling that we were going to become to each other what we each had lost. Those made me feel so much better about everything that had happened these past two days. It was nice to know that I had a friend I could count on in this hellhole.

We were silent for another few minutes. Both of us rolling over our thoughts over this new found relationship. Bella sighed after a minute and looked directly at me.

"Has he fed you at all?" she asked.

"No." I replied. "He said he ordered the kitchen girls not to bring me any food, because he was having me attend a dinner party with him. He said that my eating depended on my behavior during the dinner party. He's having a couple girls come up around..."

I trailed off as I took in Bella's expression. Her face had one even paler; something that I didn't think was possible. Her jaw had dropped and her beautiful golden eyes were huge with fear and disgust.

"Bella?" I asked waving my hand in front of her face. "What's wrong?"

"He says he's taking you to a dinner party tonight?" she asked face still bugging out.

"Yes." I whispered suddenly very afraid about tonight. I hadn't allowed myself to think about it, yet. I knew if I had it wouldn't end well for me. Now, seeing Bella's reaction, I knew it wasn't good at all.

"But why?" she said more to herself than to me. There was a small note of panic and anger in her voice. "Why would he do that? Unless he thought he had something to prove to her. But..."

"Bella, please?" I asked. "What's wrong? I know what you are and what I'm going to see. I can handle it."

"Not this." Bella shook her head sadly. "It's worse than what you saw last night."

"What is it?"

Bella sighed.

"I've never had to explain this one before. Give me a second." I nodded and let her get herself back together. "We don't usually get together for dinner. Because of everyone's varying diets and how the hunger can come on so suddenly, we usually just hunt when we want and that's that. However, there is one night a year, usually around Edward's birthday, where he decides to purge the house of slaves that are no longer useful. He calls it a blood feast and its tonight."

"And what exactly happens at a blood feast?" I asked. My stomach rolled as I thought about the word.

"Edward goes through the girls in the house and finds the ones that are either too old or too broken or for whatever reason are no longer useful. Then Edward, Emmett, Jasper and six or seven of their friends, get together and drain them all, after having a few laughs at their expense. It is the most humiliating thing that these girls will ever go through. The lucky ones wear out their usefulness before this time. Edward tries to make sure everyone at the feast has at least three girls. If there isn't enough girls here, he goes out and gets some more. That's what he and his men are doing now." Bella continued explaining.

My stomach rolled a couple more times and I fought the urge to puke. Bella fell silent after her explanation. She put her head in her heads and screamed into them. Then she took a few deep breaths trying to regain her composure.

"Don't worry." she told me. "I'm going to have a little chat with him. I will do everything in my power to make sure that you don't have to witness that."

"But, Bella, you can't fight him. It'll blow your cover." I argued. "He'll know that you're trying to protect me and we'd both be in trouble."

"You're right." she sighed. "But don't worry, I think of something. Right now, just finish doing what he told you to do. I need to go talk to someone and make you something to eat. You just might need it. I'll be back in about an hour. Just try to relax and do your work. I'll take care of this."

I nodded unable to say think of anything to say. She pulled me into a quick, yet, comforting hug then walked solemnly out the door.

I tried to do what Bella said and focus on my work, but it didn't work. No matter how hard I tried to push the images of what happened last night and what was going to happen tonight, out of my head, it just wouldn't work. I kept seeing faceless girls being beat, raped, and drained by these horrible monsters. I could clearly hear their screams as the begged for mercy. The monsters in the images just laughed.

I tried for a good fifteen minutes to block out the images, but it didn't work. My stomach was rolling over and over and it wasn't long before I found myself darting to Edward's bathroom and retching in the toilet. I had an empty stomach though, so I was just drive heaving and it was the most painful thing in the world. I spent ten minutes over the toilet willing something to come out; I knew I'd feel a whole lot better when it did. When it finally stopped, I curled myself into a ball on the floor and just sobbed uncontrollably. And that was how Bella found me when she came back an hour later.

**BELLA **

I left Kari's room feeling nothing but rage and disgust. Edward had done some pretty horrible things in the years since Nessie died, but this was crossing the line. What did he expect to accomplish from this?

I was sure it didn't have anything to do with trying to scare her. He had done that well enough yesterday, making her watch the activities at the party. I was actually surprised at how well she had handled that. It was no doubt thanks to her father's treatment of her.

I knew, though, that there was no way she was going to come back from the blood feast unscathed. The blood feasts were the worst ideas that the boys had ever come up with. It wasn't just draining the girls dry, it was utter torture for them. They were put through the worst kinds of things before the men decided to kill them. It was enough to traumatize anyone.

We never had to deal with the after effects, because anyone human ever involved in one, didn't live to see the next day. I couldn't believe he was going to force Kari to watch it. Who knew the kind of psychological damage it could do to her. I had to find some way to convince Edward not to make her go.

I knew that Kari was right. I couldn't be the one to do it, because it would most definitely blow my cover, something that I really didn't need. Someone had to be around to take care of Kari. Still, I had to find some way to try.

There was always Jasper, but I didn't want to ask him to do it, because it would be a hard enough change without him had to go against Edward so soon. Maybe I could get him to get Alice and Rose to do it, though.

They could've gotten the information from any of the vampires in the house and Edward would definitely expect them to be the ones to kick up a fuss about it. It was probably going to get Kari into a lot of trouble, but it just may save her from this major trauma.

I was a little worried as I headed toward Alice and Jasper's room. It had been a long time since I had been there and I wasn't sure how Alice would react. Especially when she found out that I wanted to see Jasper alone.

I just prayed that she was too ecstatic about Jasper's decision to change to be suspicious.

**ALICE **

I sat up in our bed, pulling the sheet closer to my naked body and surveying the damage from the night before. It was the most passionate night we had had in years. We went at it seven or eight times. Maybe more. I honestly lost count. I was way too happy to even care.

I laughed as I saw the mess before me, thought. There were dents in the walls and bits of the carpet were missing. The bed was broken, leaving the mattress lying on the floor, with bits of the stuffing falling out. There were chunks missing from the couch as well, it was even standing sideways on one leg. Even my full length mirror was shattered on the floor.

"You know, it wouldn't be fair to ask Kenzi to clean all of this up?" I stated with a small giggle.

"You right, it wouldn't." Jasper replied sitting up next to me. "Besides, we could probably have it done in a few seconds anyway."

"Probably." I replied.

"However, you may want to ask her if she'd like to help you redecorate it." he suggested. I looked at him confused for a moment. "Haven't you been saying for months that you wanted to do something different with it? Well, this is the perfect excuse. Besides, I'm sure Kenzi would love a shopping trip."

I stared at him in utter shock. I must have been quite the sight with my bulging eyes and dropped jaw. I couldn't believe what he had just suggested.

"Did you, Jasper Hale, just give me permission to take a slave out of the house?" I asked.

"Hey, I told you that I was trying to change?" he answered nudging me gently.

"I know I just didn't expect something like this so soon." I responded.

"Well, it seems like a nice place to start. I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do."

"You could start by talking to Kenzi. Tell her how you feel and that you want to change. And that you need her help to do it. You know that's all she's ever wanted was to help. You could even apologize. I know it doesn't seem like I'm sorry will be worth much. But you'd be surprised what it gets you." I explained to him. He nodded in agreement. "And you should tell Edward that you will not be attending the Blood feast tonight."

He closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"I forgot about that." he whispered.

"You not still thinking about going, are you?" I asked alarmed by his reaction.

'No." he replied shaking his head fiercely. "It's just; Edward's not going to be too happy about it."

"I know, but you have to stop worrying so much about how other people feel and start focusing on how you feel. I think that's what made everything so hard for you in the beginning before."

"No, I know that." he replied. "I just don't want to get Kari in any more trouble. I'm sure her punishment for what happened between you and Edward was pretty rough. She needs to be able to recover."

"I know, but it's something that has to be done." I stated still feeling guilty over what my words had done last night. "If you want, I can go with you when you tell him."

"As much as I would like that, I don't think that it's a good idea." he responded. "It just may piss him off more."

I knew he was right about that. If I went with him, Edward would probably assume that I was putting words into his mouth. That I had somehow tricked him into taking my side. It would definitely piss him off enough to hurt Kari. I didn't want that.

Before I could respond, there was a knock on the door.

"Just a second!" I yelled.

Jasper and I were out of the bed and dressed within a second. I opened the door, surprised to find Bella standing there. I was even more surprised to see that she looked terribly distraught and scared. It was the most emotion that I had seen her portray in years.

"Bella, hi." I said a little embarrassed by the state of the room. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." she stated clearly lying. "I just need to talk to Jasper alone for a moment, if you don't mind."

I found it a little odd that she was asking to see Jasper alone. The two of them have never been really close. I, of course, knew they'd both take a stake or burn for each other, because that's what family did. However, they didn't spend much time alone together. I don't think Bella really ever got over the fact that Jasper attacked her on her eighteenth birthday.

I glanced at Jasper and shrugged. He was by my side in less than a second with his arm around my waist. He kissed my hair then whispered in my ear.

"I won't be long, love." he said. "When I get back we can finish our talk."

"Okay." I replied.

He gave me a gentle peck on the lips and followed Bella out the door, leaving me to wonder what the hell just happened.

**BELLA **

I could tell that Alice was a little curious about my request when I asked for Jasper, however, she passed it off as nothing and let Jasper and I go without complication. We walked silently to a hallway that didn't see much and was out of hearing range of Alice.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked immediately concerned.

"It's Kari." I whispered. He went from concerned to panic in point five seconds. "Don't worry, there's nothing wrong with her, yet. It's just; Edward's planning on making her go to the bloodfeast."

"What?" Jasper asked his eyes wide with shock. "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know." I answered shaking my head. "But we have to talk him out of it Jazz. We have to. Do you have any idea what it's going to do to her? She could...And I don't...I just..."

"Shhh." he whispered as he pulled me close and began stroking my hair. "Calm down. I know that you're at a disadvantage with your secret, but I'll talk to Rosalie and Alice today. We'll see what we can do for her. It's definitely not something that none of us want her to have to witness."

"But I don't want to get Kari in any trouble and if Alice and Rosalie do it, she will." I responded into his chest.

"I'm sure they'll come up with some way to make him think that it'd be more beneficial to him. Make him think that they were looking out for him for once. We'll do what we can. For now, just go back to her. Get her something to eat and some medicine for nerves. Make sure that she gets everything done that Edward asked of her. It won't help if he's already angry with her."

"Right." I whispered pulling away and looking into his eyes. "Thank you, Jazz."

"Don't thank me, yet, Bell." he whispered. "Alice, Rosalie and I will try, but I can't make any promises."

"I know."

"Okay. Just take care of her for the afternoon and I'll do the rest."

I nodded and he pulled me back to his chest for another hug. I prayed they could pull something off, but I knew there wasn't much hope.

"I have to get back to Alice now, before she gets too curious." Jasper told me after a minute.

"I know." I whispered.

He kissed me gently on the head.

"Meet me in the room about a half hour before the feast." he whispered. "Everyone'll be so wrapped up in it, no one will notice."

I just nodded and let him slide away from me. He walked out of the hallway as if nothing unusual had happened. I waited five minutes after his footsteps faded before going about my own business.


	18. Recovery Begins

**ALICE **

"So what was that about?" I asked when Jasper returned about fifteen minutes after he left with Bella. He came back looking more stress out and upset than Bella had been.

I was a little suspicious about what was going on between them. I mean it's not like they were ever really that close and if Bella ever had a problem, she'd come to me or Rosalie first. She never went to Jasper, unless it was like when Charlie died and she needed the emotional control, but usually, she didn't bother him.

I knew that Jasper had a mistress and that Edward and Bella's marriage no longer involved sex. I mean Edward had gone as far as telling Bella that he preferred to rape little girls than get it willingly from his wife. I was sure she was getting it from somewhere; I just didn't want to believe it was Jasper.

Bella was my sister, after all, and despite our difference, regardless of what has passed between us, she'd never do something like this to me. Or would she? She's been pulling away from our friendship for years. I thought that it most likely had something to do with the fact that we disagreed on a lot of things. Of course, now that other things came to mind, I realized that maybe it was for different reasons. Maybe she was feeling guilty. Or maybe she even resented me for always being Jasper's number one. Did she want him all to herself?

I don't even know why I was suddenly jumping to this conclusion. I mean it wasn't like she asked to see him alone and they were gone for hours. It was only fifteen minutes. And what about all the stuff that Jasper said to me last night. He loved me. Surely, he wouldn't continue with an affair after we just discussed and fixed our differences that made sex harder.

He wouldn't continue hurting me if I was satisfying him now, would he? I highly doubted it. Just like I doubted that Bella would ever imagine hurting me like that. I guess I was in what you would call denial. One that would definitely be shattered in the next few weeks.

Besides, that wasn't what was important at the moment. Something had upset Bella, so much so that she felt the need to ask for help. Something that could upset Bella that much anymore was definitely more important and urgent than anything else.

"Well, Bella overheard something this morning and it has her extremely upset and worried." Jasper answered.

Even though I had dismissed the idea of the two of them together, I couldn't help but feel a little anger toward Bella at the thought. Not to mention how angering it was that only certain things could worry Bella. Those two things put together made me a little less sensitive to Bella's feelings.

"Wow, Bella's actually worried about something." I commented sarcastically. "It's a miracle!"

"Hey!" Jasper said a little too defensively for my tastes. "She's been through the same thing that we all have and felt the same pain. It was worse for her because it was her daughter and not just a niece. She's dealing with it in her own way, just like the rest of us. Don't judge it! It's not like she's hurting anyone!"

I was kind of offended by his passionate defense of Bella. It just gave me more evidence of the thing that I was trying to deny. I wanted to comment about it and tell him off, but his words from the night before rang loudly in my ears. He was going to try and change so we didn't have to fight any more, because he hated the fighting. He was trying to stop for me. It would've been extremely selfish and ungrateful for me to start the one thing he was trying to avoid for my sake.

Besides, like I said, Bella doesn't get upset or worried often, so I assumed that it was pretty bad. Something that we didn't need a fight to distract us from. I sighed and lifted my hands in a sign of surrender.

"I'm sorry." I told him. "It's hard for me to deal with the fact that only certain things get to her. But let's not fight about it, okay? Let's just talk about what's bothering her."

He sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry too." He replied. "I know it's just as hard for you to deal with her attitude." I nodded my thanks. "Anyway, Bella overheard Jessica and Lauren talking this morning. Apparently, Edward asked the two of them to go up and see Kari later. They have to get her all dressed up because she's going to be attending a dinner party with Edward tonight."

With those words, every thought and feeling fell away from me. It suddenly didn't matter that my husband was possibly cheating on me with my sister. Hell, it didn't even matter that Bella was cold and unfeeling about everything. The only thought I had was; how could Edward to something like this to Kari?

Jasper didn't have to elaborate on what dinner party Edward was going to take her to. We didn't have many. Besides, there was only one thing relatively close to a dinner party going on tonight. The Blood feast.

"But why?" I asked. "Why would he take her to that? I mean what's he trying to prove? Didn't he scare her enough last night? Does really have to traumatize her like this?" I didn't know what I was saying. I was so disgusted, worried, and angered; I wasn't having many coherent thoughts. "What did she do that could warrant this kind of punishment. Never once in the six years that we've been doing this has he ever taken his girl to one. Why now? What did she do? I can't...We can't...She can't..."

I couldn't get the words out. If I wasn't a vampire, I'd say that I was about to hyperventilate. I was definitely upset enough. Maybe a panic attack was on its way. I hoped not.

Jasper reached out his hand and pulled me to him. He kissed my head and gently stroked my hair.

"Calm down." he whispered and I felt his gift engulfing me. I gave into it, knowing that I wouldn't be able to think being this upset. It worked better than I thought, I found myself calm in no time. "Relax. Okay. You aren't going to get anywhere being that upset."

I let myself relax in his arms for a few minutes as I mulled over what Edward was going to do. I knew one thing for sure; someone had to stop him from making her watch it. God only knew the psychological effect it would have on her. It could even turn her into an empty shell that Edward would no longer want to play with. He would definitely kill her after that. I couldn't let that happen. I promised Kenzi that I'd keep her sister alive and I intended to do just that.

"What can we do that will keep stop him from taking her to the feast, that won't get her punished later?" I asked out loud.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, obviously we could talk him out of it." I explained. "It won't be that hard to make it sound beneficial for him, especially since we don't know the psychological effect that this will have on her. However, he could easily read our minds and know that it had nothing to do with him. And when he discovers exactly why we're doing it, he's going to be pissed and most likely punish her for it. I don't wanna that to happen, because I still feel horrible about last night. I don't want to put her through anything else if I can avoid it."

Jasper sighed.

"I understand your concern, babe." he said pulling me close to him again. "But talking him out of it may be our only option. There's a major possibility that he'll agree with us if we can convince him that it'll cut into his playtime and mess with her head, a little too much. And yes, punishment will be a major possibility, but isn't it better than the alternative?"

"It is. I would rather see her punished than to go through something that horrible." I admitted. "It's just, I promised Kenzi that I'd do the best I could to keep Kari protected, and I haven't done a very good job with that so far. In fact, I've only made it worse. I don't know, I just feel like I'm failed Kenzi by even allowing Edward to get his hands on Kari. And I...I...I..." I was headed toward another possible panic attack.

"Hey, hey, hey." Jasper said rubbing gentle circles in her back. "Nobody, but me, is responsible for Kari being where she is now. I didn't think about what my one moment of weakness would do to her now. I just knew I couldn't kill her. Besides, you're doing the best you can, Kenzi knows that. I'm sure, she too, would rather see Kari punished than put through the torture of watching a blood feast."

"I know." I whispered into his chest. "I just...I don't want to have to do any of this. I don't."

"I know. It's all pretty messed up and none of our options are very pleasant. We just have to do what we have to do to make it as easy as possible for them. And if that means getting them punished, it's the best we can do."

"You're right." I whispered. "Rose and I will talk to him then. I just hope he gives her mercy one both ends."

"Me too."

We were silent for a long time after that. I dry sobbed into his chest a little. I hated everything about this situation. One way or another, Kari's was going to end hurt mentally or physically. It sucked. I would, of course, take the less permanent of the two, even if I would rather see her not hurt at all. I wished Edward would just get over himself and realize that this isn't the right way to deal with things and live his life.

Jasper pulled me away from him after a few minutes. He grabbed my chin between his thumb and forefinger and made me look at him. There was nothing but true love and adoration in them. I smiled slightly at that.

"You need to stop worrying about it, right now, though." he told me. "Unfortunately, Edward is away kidnapping more girls for the feast and replacements. This means we are unable to do anything about it for the time being. However, there are a few matters that are best taken care of while he is away. We need to speak to Kenzi and Rosalie about me before he gets back. That way we won't have to worry too much about getting caught."

He was right. Rosalie and Kenzi finding out about the change Jasper was trying to make were just as important as convincing Edward not to make Kari attend the blood feast. We needed to get that out in the open, so Rose knew who she could trust and Kenzi could relax and feel a little better about everything.

It was also best to do it when Edward wasn't around. We didn't want the added risk of getting caught. I didn't know what Edward would do if he found out that Jasper was betraying him too. He may just go on a rampage. He may even go as far as taking Kenzi away from Jasper. She had been a gift from Edward, after all. Who knew what he would do if he took her back? I didn't want to give him another thing to torture Kari with.

"Yes talking to Kenzi and Rosalie is a little more important right now." I sighed.

"Okay, so let's first get this cleaned up." Jasper gestured around the room and I nodded.

We had the whole place looking almost completely brand new within fifteen minutes. The furniture was still broken, of course, but there was nothing we could do about that until Kenzi and I were able to go shopping. Everything else, though, had been cleaned up and we were able to easily smooth out the dents in the walls.

I smiled at our work.

"It looks good, love." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around me. "For the most part, at least." he added laughing at the falling apart furniture. "So I was thinking that you should be the one to go get Kenzi. I don't want to scare her or give her any kind of a panic attack, before we had a chance to talk. And I'm sure if I went in there and told her that I wanted her to come with me to the fourth floor, it would send her into cardiac arrest or something. She'd immediately think that I was going to break my promise to you. And that's a scene I'd like to avoid."

I smiled at his new found caring of the comfort and well-being of the girls. I knew then that he was absolutely serious about changing.

"I was thinking the same thing." I answered. "She's going to be upset enough when I tell her that we're meeting you up there. I'm worried she may think that I'm going to betray her or something."

"She won't." he whispered kissing my hair. "She trusts you more than anyone else in this place. She'd follow you anywhere, out of pure loyalty."

"I know." I sighed knowing it was true, even if I didn't think I deserved that trust and loyalty.

"So, I'll get Rose and you get Kenzi and we'll meet in the second room on the fourth floor in ten minutes." he confirmed.

"Right." I replied giving him a quick peck on the lips.

We then left room and went in different directions down the hall.

I walked toward Kenzi's room at a human pace. Now that I was away from Jasper, I was able to push away the thoughts of last night, including the things he said and everything that we did, and really consider the possibility of Bella and Jasper together.

I realized then that over the years there were significant clues that, while alone didn't mean anything, but when put together, made every bit of sense. Aside from Bella's growing distance with me, there were many others things.

I hadn't even considered a couple of them before. For example, there were days when I was unable to find Jasper. It never occurred to me that, on those particular days, I couldn't find Bella either. I guess I never really took the time to think about it. Then there was also the fact that, while I knew they weren't that close, over the past few years, they had gone out of their way to avoid each other in public. I had always thought it was weird but I never considered it to be anything more than just awkwardness.

There were so many other weird things to. Jasper being so quick to jump to Bella's defense was one of them. I was only just realizing that it wasn't the first time that it had happened. In fact, it was happening more and more frequently over the years. I had always been too angry with Jasper for whatever reason to really notice it. Now, I realized it was something that he did very often.

Finally, there was the whole Bella going to Jasper for help today. That was definitely something I didn't understand. Why would she think that Jasper could help her? I mean, he hadn't even told Edward of his want to change. How did Bella know about it already? Why would Jasper tell her before me? It just didn't make sense to me. Not at all.

I was sure it was just my over paranoid mind playing tricks on me, though. I was just trying to make something more out of their conversation than there actually was, I was sure. Bella was my sister and regardless of anything else, I knew she would never, ever dream of hurting me that way. I trusted her with my life and was positive that she was worthy of that trust. She had, yet, to do anything that deserved my mistrust.

And Jasper. Jasper was amazing. He was trying to be a better person for me, so that I could have a chance at being happy again. Even if they had been having an affair with my sister, I was sure that after last night's speech, he would have broken it off with her and then admitted it to me. That would be a very Jasper thing to do.

Still, I couldn't help but have this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that they were in fact getting together behind my back. I knew that I was headed to the one person who could confirm or deny this suspicion, but I would never ask her.

Kenzi had known Jasper secret for at least two years now. She knew that he had a mistress and who exactly it was. I was pretty sure she also knew exactly where they met and what they did when they were together. She could answer every question that I had. If only I could ask her, but I would never hurt her like that.

I knew that with all this knowledge, Jasper had most likely made many threats on her life and health. I could never make Kenzi tell me what he was doing and put her through that kind of hell. It just wouldn't be right. This is why I had, yet to ask her. I found myself wondering, though, if Jasper's threats would become any less severe after we have this conversation with her. Maybe, then I could get away with asking her.

I shook the thought away though. I couldn't be completely positive of how far he would go to protect the secret. I wasn't sure he'd stick to his promises or not. I wouldn't take that risk with Kenzi. Maybe when I was sure he wouldn't hurt her as bad, until then, I just have to find a way of figuring it out on my own.

I was at Kenzi's bedroom door in about five minutes. I knocked gently and called,

"Kenzi, it's Miss Alice, can I come in?"

I liked to announce myself, so that she wouldn't have to go through the degrading process of bowing on the floor at the door. It was a rule whenever any of the vampires entered the room.

"Yes, Miss Alice." She called her reply through a shaky voice.

I opened the door and stepped in to find her standing in front of her mattress staring at the floor. I slowly took in the rest of her appearance before I said anything to her.

She was in a different outfit than the one she had been wearing for the past couple of days. Today she wore a faded red cami that was ripped in several places and had a broken shoulder strap. The tattoo was completely visible in it. I wanted to throw up every time I saw it. The shirt only covered half of her stomach. Her shorts covered up until just below the hip, so the crest was visible as well. My stomach rolled again at the sight of it. The shorts were cutoff faded blue jeans with holes in several places.

I decided right there that when we went on our shopping trip, I would buy her a new wardrobe. I would buy her things that actually gave her a little bit of dignity.

"Kenzi?" I questioned trying to get her attention.

She looked up at me and I saw a small amount of fear in her eyes. I figured it was just something that had been in grained in her expression, so I didn't think much of it.

"Yes, Miss Alice?" she answered.

"Can you come upstairs with me for a little bit?" I asked. "Master Jasper needs to talk to you."

The color suddenly drained from her face. The small amount of fear in her eyes was replaced by pure terror. They widen a great deal and tears filled them.

"Please, Miss Alice," she cried. "I'm sorry I overslept and don't have my morning chores done, yet. Yesterday was a long and very emotional day for me. I was exhausted and just needed a little bit more sleep last night. I promise I'll hurry to finish them, but please don't make me go up there?! I don't want to be punished. I'm so sorry. Please..please...please?" She sobbed and dropped to her knees.

"Oh honey." I cried as I dropped down beside her and wrapped my arms around her. "I know it was a difficult day honey, and we all expected you to need time to recover. Master Jasper isn't going to punish you for anything, I promise. He just had some things that he needs to discuss with you. I promise. That's all he wants."

"Are you sure?" she sobbed out.

"Yes." I answered. "Miss Rose and I are going to be there the whole time. To make absolutely sure nothing happens. Okay?"

"Okay." she replied pulling away from me.

"Alright. Now, wipe your face of and take a few deep breaths." I told her. She did as I said. "Come on." I said helping her up when I was sure she was ready.

She opened the door for me, and then followed me silently out it. She walked behind, as expected, looking at the floor. I led her up the stairs to the second room on the fourth floor. I don't think that she realized exactly where I had taken her until we were almost to the door. She froze and I saw fear written all over her face.

"Kenzi, listen to me." I said putting my hands on each side of her face. "Like I told you before, Master Jasper just wants to talk, that's all. He's not going to hurt you and he certainly isn't going to break his promise to me. I promise you that. The only reason why we are up here is because it's in the better interest of everyone involved that no one overhears us. We don't want too much of this conversation getting back to Master Edward, okay? Nothing's going to happen in hear. Trust me."

She was silent for a moment and I could tell that she was seriously considering bolting. She was weighing how much she could trust me with what traditionally happened up here in these rooms. No one had ever brought her up here, thank God, but she knew all too well what they were for.

She finally gave into her trust of me. I'm sure she understood what would happen if she ran anyway. She had no choice but to trust me on this. It would be worse for her is she didn't. She slowly nodded her head and I reached out my hand. She took it with a shaking hand and allowed me to lead her into the room. I shut and locked the door behind us.

Rosalie and Jasper were already there. They were sitting on the couch. Rosalie was wearing an expression of curiosity mixed with confusion and a small amount of mistrust. Jasper was talking, no doubt, filling her in on what he had decided to do. She seemed to believe him, for the most part.

She was obviously thinking the same thing that I was; we were both about to find out exactly how well we could trust him with this change.

The second Kenzi realized that Jasper was already there; she dropped to her knees and bowed to him. I could feel the fear and tension radiating off of her. It was so apparent that I didn't even need Jasper's powers to feel it. I bit my lip in discomfort over this. I had wanted to tell her that it was no longer necessary for her to do that in front of Jasper and that she could just come over and sit next to me on the bed. I knew, however, that it was Jasper job to do that, so I simply gave him an encouraging nod and walked over and sat on the bed.

"Um...Kenzi..." Jasper began uncomfortably. "That's no longer necessary around me; you can just go have a seat on the bed, next Miss Alice."

"Yes, Master." she replied and got up.

He hadn't told her that she could look up though, so she kept her eyes on the floor as she walked over to the bed and sat down beside me. Still staring at the floor. I put an encouraging arm around her.

During the walk over, I noticed some of the fear and tension release from her body. Her shaking had stopped and I could see on her face that there was a calm starting to settle in. I smiled over at Jasper, who was, no doubt was, responsible for it. I smiled at him acknowledging how well he was doing. I then nodded for him to continue.

"Sweetie?" he said after a minute of discomfort. "Will you please look at me?"

Despite Jasper's doses of calm, I couldn't help but notice the shock and surprise on Kenzi face at being addressed that why by Jasper. What was more, he had request that she do something, not demanded. She, of course, gave him what he wanted without a fight. Jasper flashed her a smile when their eyes met and I noticed a blush creep across her face.

"I'm not really sure how to say what I have to say." he continued when he realized that she wasn't going to break the eye contact. "I've recently realized that what we've been doing to you girls is wrong, very wrong, in every sense of the word. I mean, I suppose I knew it was wrong from the beginning and that it was something that we started doing just because we could. I realize now that, just because it was something that we were able to do, doesn't mean that it's something we should've done. Just because we were made into monsters doesn't mean we have to act like it. That was a lesson our father, Carlisle, taught. And it's something we've forgotten over the years. I've been thinking about that a lot over the last few weeks and I realized that it was something that I wished I had never forgotten. I fell into the ways of my brothers because it was an easy way out and I don't want to take that easy way anymore. I want to fight what my brothers do the way Alice and Rose do. I wanna be the man I was when our father was alive and not a monster. I hate being a monster and I wanna change. I'm going to try as hard as possible to be different and better, but it won't be easy. I'm going to need all the help I can get, especially from you Kenzi. Will you help me?"

"Of course, Master." she replied. I could hear only a little bit of fear in her tone, however, it was overshadowed by a great deal of hope and something almost like joy. "I'll do anything you need me to, Master. Just tell me."

"Well, we can start with the whole Master thing." he shook his head. "That's not really necessary anymore. However, for the sake of respect, I'd prefer if you called me Sir from now on. Like the servants and maids do."

"Alright, sir. I can do that." Kenzi nodded.

"Good. Now, while you will still be expected to do your chores, I will no longer be keeping you on such a tight leash, no pun intended. I will be a little more lenient with the rules and try to find punishments that are less severe than they have been in the past. You will also be permitted to go on outings with Miss Rose and Miss Alice, as long as you behave yourself. You no longer have to bow to me, nor is it necessary to stay at the floor in my presence. However, for the sake of respect, you'll still be expected to do those things in front of the others." Jasper continued with his speech. I was very proud of him. He was doing so well. He was being authoritive, yet, kind and respectful at the same time. And he had yet to degrade her in the conversation.

Yes, sir." she nodded. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, there is." he nodded. "There's something else I feel that I need to say right now. I know these words probably won't mean that much to you, but I feel that it's a necessary step for this change. I want you to know that I am truly and deeply sorry for everything you've had to go through these last three years. I can only imagine what it must've felt like to be ripped away from your family like that then to be brought here to serve creatures that you didn't even realize existed. I'm truly sorry for the pain I inflicted on you, personally. I know I was cruel beyond anything imaginable and I wish I could take it all back. And honestly, if I could release you now and just let you go home, I would. Unfortunately, you've seen too much for me to be able to. While I trust you'd keep our secret, because of Miss Alice and Miss Rose, we can take that chance."

"I understand, sir." Kenzi answered. "And with all due respect, if you did, I probably wouldn't go. Now, that Kari's here, I'm not going anywhere without her. A life of freedom isn't worth it, unless my sister's is able to be free with me."

Jasper smiled at her sadly. Kenzi words made me think about this family. She was right, what good was a life of peace and happiness if you didn't have your family. I suddenly realized exactly why we had all decided to spend our lives being miserable with each other, rather than happy away from each other. It was because we were family and we stuck together no matter what. Kenzi wasn't going anywhere without her sister, just like Rose and I never went anywhere without the rest of them.

"That's the other thing, I needed to say. I'm sorry for bringing Kari here and getting her stuck with Edward." Jasper sounded so sincere when he said those words, that I knew then that he really sorry for what he did. "She saw us feeding and couldn't be allowed to leave. I was just going to kill her and get it over with, but I found myself unable to, and so I had no choice but to bring her here. I honestly wish that I had another choice. You and your sister are extraordinary girls and don't deserve this life. I'm sorry that you were thrown into it."

Kenzi didn't say anything at all in response. Instead, she stood up slowly and I could see her body trembling as she walked towards him. I thought for a second that she might hit him, but the look on both their faces told me otherwise. She stopped in front of him and stared at him for a long moment. I think she was having a last minutes debate over what to do. Finally, she leaned down to him and put her arms around him.

"I forgive you." she whispered. "I know how hard it is to lose someone you love. It can mess you pretty horribly. I'm just glad you were able to get back on the right track."

Jasper sat there frozen in her embrace, unsure of what to do next. I nodded at him encouragingly. He relaxed after another second then wrapped his arms around her back.

"Thank you." he told her.

I smiled as the two hugged for a long time. When they finally broke, Kenzi kissed him on the forehead and came back to join me on the bed. I looked at the other two and saw my shock mirrored on each of their faces.

I didn't need Edward's powers to know what they were thinking. Kenzi Mason was one special and extraordinary young woman.


	19. Trouble

**KARI **

Bella found me still curled up on the floor in the bathroom when she came back an hour later. She didn't comment on my state nor did she say anything about the half finished work in the other room. Instead, she dropped to her knees beside me and cradled me in her arms, like a mother would a daughter. She rocked me and gently stroked my hair as I cried desperately into her chest.

She didn't try to tell me that everything was going to be alright. It helped the whole trust thing that she wasn't willing to lie to me about what was going to happen to me. She didn't really know and neither did I. However, I was sure we both knew that nothing was ever going to be alright again at all.

I cried for a whole half an hour before I composed myself enough to leave the bathroom. Bella helped me up and to the bed, where she had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, chips, and a glass of milk waiting for me. The talk of the blood feast had pretty much killed my appetite and I wanted to protest.

Only two things stopped me from doing just that. The first, I knew that Bella was trying to be kind and give me what she thought I needed. I didn't want to offend her by waving off her attempts to help me. I wanted to prove to her that I trusted her to take care of me.

The other was that I wasn't sure when I be offered food again. Life with my father had taught me to take food when it was offered to me, because my meals were so few and far between. I had a strange feeling that it be a lot worse with Edward in charge. And seeing as I hadn't eaten anything in a near seventy two hours, I knew that I needed to get some kind of nutrients in me. I needed to be as strong as I could possibly be.

Those were the only things that made me choke down the food that my stomach wanted so desperately to reject. I was glad that she had given me something light. I was sure the blood feast was going to do a number on my stomach. I didn't want anything too disgusting coming up if I lost control in the middle of the dinner.

When I finally finished eating, Bella offered to finish the cleaning while I rested. I protested for fifteen minutes trying to convince her that it wasn't necessary, but Bella was the type that didn't take no for an answer. In the end, she had to order me to rest while she finished cleaning. I wasn't sure what she'd do if I tried to disobey, so I laid back on the bed and allowed her to do the job for me.

In truth, I was very grateful for her offer. While the drugs had given a peaceful and full night's sleep, I was still exhausted from the events of the last few days and getting the beating the night before didn't help much. It wasn't long before I fell into a peaceful and, surprisingly, dreamless sleep.

All too soon, someone was calling my name and shaking me gently awake.

"Kari, honey, wake up, please." Bella's voice called to me.

It took a few moments for my mind to make it back to full and conscious awareness and when I did, my eyes fluttered open. I found myself staring into Bella's beautiful golden and apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry I had to wake you so soon, honey." she told me as I tried to sit up. "But Jessica and Lauren are going to be here in about fifteen minutes and it would've been cruel of me to allow them to be the ones to wake you."

"No, it's alright." I answered. "I'd rather be awake when they come."

"You don't know the half of it." she told me. "Now, when they get here, I want you to be on your best behavior. Do everything they say and be polite and respectful. I know these girls, very well, actually. I went to school with them. They are the biggest bitches that you will ever meet and that's an understatement. They were pretty nasty when we were humans, but it got ten times worse when we decided to change them for our army. Going right into war after the transformation did crazy things to their heads. They're just like Edward. They take pleasure in other people's pain. If you mess up once, even if it's the smallest thing, they will go to Edward, and make it sound worse than what it was. You'll most definitely be punished and they'll walk away laughing at what they've accomplished. Don't give them anything to go after you with, okay?"

"Okay." I told her with a nod, and then a scary thought struck me as he words sank in. "Wait. Does this mean that your friend couldn't convince him not to make me go?"

"Not necessarily." she answered. "Edward's not back, yet. My friend's going to meet with him as soon as he gets home. It's just going to be better if you're ready before he gets here. That way, if he doesn't change his mind, then he doesn't have to punish you for making him late." I nodded in response. A strange expression of sadness and sympathy washed over her features and she sat down beside me. "I have to warn you, that you'll most likely get punished whether or not he changes his mind about the blood feast. He'll do it just to get back at people for trying to overrule him. He doesn't like that at all, especially when it comes to his girls."

"I know, but it'll be worth it if he does change his mind." I said with a shrug. "And even if he doesn't, at least, you guys didn't give up the fight. That's really all that matters."

"Yeah, but the bigger the fight, the worse the punishment." she sighed.

"I kind of figured that, after last night." I sighed. "But Bella, you have to understand, I've been through some pretty horrible physical pain in the past. I've had drywall screws forced into my body and I've been beaten with belts and bats. I can handle punishment, Bella. It's nothing new for me."

She gave me a sad smile and looked me directly in the eye. In that moment, I could've sworn I saw something like motherly love and pride in her features. I was so caught off guard by the expression that I wasn't sure how to react. Thankfully, she spoke before I could embarrass myself.

"Kari, you are strong and brave and beautiful. You are one of the most amazing humans I've ever seen. Don't ever let Edward convince you of anything different."

"Don't worry. I won't." I answered.

And I promised myself right then and there that I wouldn't. Edward was a monster, yes and he could take a lot of things from me. He could rip my freedom and innocence away. He could take me away from my friends and family. Hell, he can steal my most prized of keepsakes and make me feel like shit. He could take over my mind and body. However, he could never take over my soul and he could never take away my will to survive, or any of the other things that made me Kari Mason. I was the only with that power and I would not submit those things to him.

"Good."

With that she kissed my forehead and pulled me into a hug, before grabbing the dishes and garbage from my lunch and walking out of the door.

I got up off of the bed and took a look around them room. Bella had done a fantastic job with everything. The room was as spotless as it had been when I came in the night before. It didn't look like there was a single speck of dirt on the walls or windows. I was pretty sure that Edward not be able to pick up the tiniest speck of dirt for a chance to hurt me. God, I was so grateful to Bella.

I smoothed out the sheets from where I had been laying on the bed, and then I knelt on the floor and awaited my fate.

**ALICE **

Kenzi, Jasper, Rose, and I talked for a long time after Jasper's initial speech. We discussed the things that Jasper could to change himself, along with ways that Kenzi, Rose, and I could help. I noticed that Kenzi got more and more relaxed as the conversation continued. I didn't know how I knew it, but I could sense that Jasper was slowly laying off on his gift and letting her get there on her own. It was long before she began speaking without permission.

I was still completely shocked by her reaction to Jasper's change. I had no doubt that she would forgive him. That was just the type of person that she was and she amazed me more and more every day. While I knew she'd forgive him, I was sure that it was something that would take time. I mean, he had done three years of damaged. It seemed all of that was forgiven and forgotten over the course of one conversation.

It seemed the only thing that I had to worry about was getting her to trust him. I knew that one would definitely take time. It's definitely not as easy to trust as it is to forgive. I could understand that. However, judging by the tone of the conversation, I was sure she was well on her way to trust.

I found that I was extremely proud of them both. Jasper for his attempts at changing. Kenzi for her willingness to forget the past and try to go with the change.

It was a little before six when we decided to go downstairs and wait for Edward. We knew he would be home between six and seven, because the feast was at eight and he wants some time to get ready. We wrapped up the discussion and Rose and I headed for the living room to catch Edward before he went upstairs.

Jasper hung back for a couple minutes because he wanted a word alone with Kenzi. I suspected that they were discussing the new terms of Kenzi keeping his secret affair a secret. I left them to it, not sure if I really wanted to know anymore or not.

Jasper joined us in the living room after sending Kenzi back to her chores about fifteen minutes later.

We had a quick discussion on which issue should be addressed first. Jasper or Kari? Both subjects would piss Edward off enough to potentially hurt Kari, that was something that couldn't be avoided, but which one would keep him in the room long enough to finish our discussion?

In the end, we decided on Jasper. Yes, Edward would be angry to find out that Jasper was not going to attend the feast, but he would immediately blame Rosalie and me and that would be perfect for our introduction to Kari. Especially when Jasper expressed his disagreement with Edward's decision to force Kari to attend.

We only had to wait about fifteen minutes before the van Edward and his men took to collect the girls pulled up outside. It broke my heart to watch them remove the bound and unconscious girls from the back of the van. I had expected five but they had pulled out and were dragging at least twenty of them in through the back entrance and into the basement.

Edward stepped in the front door looking pretty smug about what was going on outside. I met him just inside the French doors that lead from the living room to the foyer. The disgust was written all over my face as I prepared to confront him.

"I thought you said that you only need five!" I yelled right in his face.

Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder and tried to calm me. I knew what I was doing was stupid. I was going to piss him off before we were able to do what we needed to do. I couldn't help it, though; I was sick and tired of him thinking he could do whatever he wanted without consequences.

"We only needed five for the feast." he responded with a smirk. "But we lost quite a few at the party last night as well, so I figured since I was already out; I may as well pick up some replacements."

He said it like it was no big deal and that pushed me over the edge.

"You disgust me." I growled out, venom literally coated the phrase.

He just continued to smirk.

"You aren't the only, sis." he answered shaking his head and headed for the stairs.

"Wait!" Rosalie called stepping out of the living room. I knew I had made the mistake of making him angry. I just hoped that Rosalie could get him to come back. I didn't want to screw this up because I couldn't control myself. "Jasper, Alice and I need to talk to you?"

Edward stopped on the steps and turned around.

"Can it wait?" he asked. "I've had a long day and want to check on my pet and just get ready for the feast."

"Well, actually, it's about the feast." Rosalie stated slowly. "So it would be better if we spoke before hand."

Edward didn't answer right away. He seemed to contemplating his options. We were all blocking our thoughts so there was no way he could be sure what it was about. He looked at us the back at the steps.

"Fine." he said two minutes later when he came to a decision. "But make it quick."

He walked into the living room and Jasper, Rosalie and I followed him back in. I shut and locked the French doors before sitting next to Jasper on the loveseat. I wanted to make sure that we couldn't be disturbed.

**KARI **

I was only waiting for about five minutes after Bella left before the door started to open again. Remembering what Bella had told me about these two girls and knowing what Edward would do if I did something wrong, I immediately crawled to the door and bowed putting my face into the carpet.

The door finished opening and then closed and I found myself face to face with two pairs of small feet wearing black ballet flats. I didn't dare look up to see what they were wearing or what they looked like. However, their legs were bare and extremely pale. They were no doubt vampires.

I heard them giggling as they walked all the way into the room. They ignored me and walked directly over to the bed. I didn't dare move or look up. I hadn't been given permission to do either and didn't want to get into any kind of trouble already.

"Well, what are you waiting for bitch?!" A beautiful yet disgustingly fake and smug voice said. "Get your ass over here, now!"

"Yes, Miss." I stated and scrambled over to the bed. I hadn't been given permission to stand or look up so I just stayed on my knees staring at the floor.

The voice from before sighed.

"Stand your stupid ass up and look at us." the voice snapped. "We need to access what has to be done."

"Yes, Miss." I said again and scrambled to my feet.

Only when I was completely standing did I look up and into two sets of blood red eyes on two very beautiful girls.

The first was just sort of six feet tall. She had dark wildly curly hair and a set of small lips that were turned up into a sneer. I imagined she'd have a really nice smile if circumstances were different. Her teeth were, of course, perfectly white and perfectly straight. While very beautiful she looked like she was one of those fake and slutty cheerleader types (A/N: I mean no offense to cheerleaders. Kari, however, does).

The other looked pretty much the same, other than the fact that her dark hair was cropped short, kind of like Alice's. However, there was no warmth and kindness radiating off of her like there was with Alice.

They were both looking me over. Thankfully, it wasn't like Edward and the other men did. The men looked at me like I was a piece of meat or property. They looked at me with hunger and lust and it disgusted. These two, however, were looking at me with disgust and disapproval etched all over their features. The one with the long hair even circled me a couple of times.

"Well, she's going to need washed up." the long haired one said disdainfully. "And since Edward had ordered that the bandages on her back not be changed until later, we're going to have to do it like a sponge bath."

The other girl rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she complained. "She's a slave, for crying out loud! She should be the one bathing us like that!"

"I know, Lauren, I know!" the long haired one stated irritated. "But Edward gave us orders and you know how he gets when he doesn't get what he wants. And I refuse to die the way Tyler and Eric did! So just go get the damn stuff and shut up!"

"Fine whatever, Jess." Lauren stated before stomping out the door.

Jessica turned her attention back to me.

"I'm going to have to wash your hair over the tub, so move your ass to the bathroom." she said.

I wasn't yet used to having to crawl all the time, yet, so I simply started walking. I didn't even go to steps before Jessica's cold hand wrapped around my wrist, tightly. She twisted my arm and spun me around so that I was facing her, then she got down real close to my face.

"I don't know what you think you're doing, but, in this house, pets don't walk, they crawl." she sneered.

I wasn't sure what happened, but something in the condescending and disdainful manner that she said that in made me angrier than I had been in a while. I knew I should've just let it go and stayed out of trouble. I knew, though, Jessica would twist this story into more than just me trying to walk on two feet and Edward would surely punishment.

I decided then that if I was going to get into trouble, I may as well make it worth it, right? That's why I spit in her face. She backhanded me hard across the face and simultaneously released my arm. I fell to the floor on my stomach with a small cry of pain.

Jessica roughly grabbed the back of my shirt and wiped the spit off her face. Seconds later, she wrapped her fingers around the end of my braid and yanked my head back hard.

"How dare you?" she growled in my ear. "You worthless, ungrateful little bitch! You're lucky we're even up here. Edward has never once requested that on of his pets be dressed up for him. So he will be hearing about this. Now get your ungrateful filthy ass into that bathroom!"

She shoved my head back to the floor and I pushed myself up and crawled into the bathroom. When we got in there, she undid my braid and brushed through my hair, not bothering to be gentle. She, then had me lean with my back against the tub with my head hanging in it.

She wet it with freezing cold water then applied the shampoo. It was pure torture. She dug her nails deep into my scalp and I swear she drew blood. I tried very hard not to cringe or make a noise. I didn't want to let her know how much discomfort she was causing my. She rinsed out the shampoo with freezing water and repeated the process with the conditioner.

When she was done, she dragged me out of the bathroom by my hair and, once again, she brushed through my hair, not too gently. Then she French braided it into pigtails. It was the most painful process that I've been through. I tried not to make any sounds of pain, but the pulling was way too terrible for me not to. I let out several whimpers throughout the whole thing and she just laughed.

Lauren had long since come back with the stuff to wash my body with. She washed my face and applied some make up. I wondered why I was required to look so nice when I was just a pet going to watch these monsters kill innocent girls. I sat as still as possible, though, not wanting anymore trouble.

I was ordered to strip once my hair and makeup was done. I did so without trouble. It was just as embarrassing to undress in front of these strange girls as it was to do it in front of Edward. Thankfully, I was permitted to look away from them as I did it. That made things a little easier.

Jessica took my upper half while Lauren did my lower. Neither was bothering to be careful. In fact, I was sure that they were both intentionally trying to hurt me. I knew for a fact that Jessica kept running over the same bruises on my arm trying and sneering as I cringed in pain. Even when she moved to my back to wipe around the bandages, she made sure to put as much pressure as possible on the bruises. I couldn't help but cry out a couple of time. Both girls just laughed.

"Now, your dress is on the bed, go put it on." Jessica said once they were finished cleaning my body.

I walked over to the bed and on it laid a blood red spaghetti strapped dress. It was extremely skimpy and I could tell just by looking at it that it barely covered anything. I wasn't going to wear something as revealing as that, no way no how.

Granted, I'd worn something way worse yesterday, but that was only because Kenzi would've gotten in trouble if I didn't. Obviously, I had no choice. Today, I could refuse because nobody would get in trouble but me, except perhaps the stupid bitches in front of me. But why on earth would I care about them.

"I'm not wearing that." I said turning to face them and crossing my arms my naked chest.

"Excuse me?" Jessica questioned with a sneer.

"I'm not wearing it and that's that." I repeated. Jessica laughed.

Now, I knew one way or another that they were going to get me in that dress. However, I knew that if I didn't do it willingly, I would've won something. That's the only reason I was refusing.

"Either you put it on or we'll hold you down and do it for you." she told me.

"Then that's exactly what you're going to have to do, because I am not putting that on."

"Lauren," Jessica stated in a bored voice. "Grab her."

Lauren made for me, but froze looking at my alarm clock.

"I have a better idea, Jessica." she said. "It's six forty-five. Edward should be back by now. If she doesn't want to put it on, then let's just leave her up here for him to do it."

"I like that idea." Jessica replied with a smile. "So what's it gonna be? Do it willingly for us? Or do we have to let your Master deal with you?"

Now, I knew I was going to be in big trouble if they had to go get Edward. It should've been enough to scare me into putting the dress on. I'll admit that I was very scared, but I was already going to be in trouble for disrespecting Jessica as well as for the others trying to get me out of the blood feast. I figured I may as well go for broke here, and get punished for this. Who knew? Maybe he'd hurt me enough to be on restrictions for a while.

"You should just go get him now, because I'm not putting it on." I told her narrowing my eyes.

Lauren laughed, but Jessica looked absolutely pissed.

"Stupid bitch." she said then backhanded me again. I fell to the floor from the force and let out another cry of pain.

The two girls just laughed and walked out the door looking quite smug and excited. I slumped on the ground, unsure about what I had gotten myself into.

**EDWARD **

It was a good but extremely stressful day of hunting for new girls to add to my collection. While I enjoyed the fear and pain involved in the actual kidnapping, planning each and every one was a bitch. Everything had to be done precisely at the right time. We couldn't be seen by the wrong people or at the wrong time. It would get the police involved and most likely expose our secrets. Something that could not be done.

By the time I got home, I wanted nothing more than to go upset and find I reason to punish my pet. I was finally in a place where I didn't have to worry about getting caught and I wanted to use it to my advantage. With any luck, she would've missed a spot in the cleanup, and then I wouldn't have to make something up.

This is why I was extremely annoyed to find my brother and sisters waiting for me when I arrived. I assumed Alice and Rosalie just wanted to yell at me, so I allowed Alice to just that and headed for the stairs, then Rosalie called me back and said that they wanted to talk about the blood feast.

While they were all blocking me from their thoughts, I had a pretty good idea of exactly what they needed to talk to me about. Word had no doubt traveled around the house that I was going to make my new pet attend the blood feast with me. They, no doubt, wanted to talk me out of it.

Little did they know that nothing that said was going to change my mind? I was planning on doing it for two reasons, because she needed to learn two lessons. She needed to see once and for all that I was her master and she belonged to me, this was a perfect way to show her that. It also served as a way for me to show her exactly what would happen to her if I got sick of dealing with her and trying to make her listen. It was the perfect idea and I wasn't changing my mind. No way.

However, this conversation was going to fulfill the purpose of giving me a reason to punish Kari. I couldn't ask for a more perfect opportunity than that, so I agreed and went into the living room.

I sat down on the couch with my arms folded over my chest. The other three sat on the other side of the room with the arms crossed over their chests. Jasper and Alice were in the loveseat and Rosalie was in the armchair. None of them made an attempt to speak for the first few minutes.

"What?" I asked getting sick of waiting.

"Jasper." Alice nodded at him.

Jasper was, of course, blocking his thoughts and that irritated the hell out of me. I tried not to show that irritation, because I liked Jasper. However, the minute he spoke, I wanted to hit something.

"Edward, I will not be attending the blood feast tonight." he stated. I was shocked and angered by his words and immediately glanced at Alice, figuring that she was responsible for this.

"And why, pray tell, not?" I asked still glaring daggers at Alice.

"She's has nothing to do with this decision, Edward." Jasper growled at me, no doubt sensing my feelings. "At least not in the way you think. I'm sick of it, of everything. I'm sick being this monster and all the fighting that keeping human slaves is causing this family. And I'm done. I'm keeping Kenzi for more own reasons, but I'm not taking any more girls, and I will not be a part of the senseless torture and killing of humans any longer. I just can't do it anymore." I was getting angrier and angrier by the second. I couldn't believe the traitor. "Furthermore, I do not agree with your decision of forcing a human who will not die, tonight, to go. It's wrong and disgusting and I won't support it."

"I'm sorry you feel that way." I growled trying not to lose my temper. Jasper was still my brother and as angry as I was I didn't want to hurt him. I turned my anger on Alice and Rosalie instead. "And let me guess, Alice, you and Rosalie have a problem with me taking my pet to the feast?"

"Yes, we do." Alice stated bravely. "You've never made a human watch before. You don't know what kind of an effect it might have on her mentally and emotionally. It could turn her into an empty shell or drive her crazy."

I just laughed at that.

"You really think that I care about the mental stability of one human?" I asked her. "I consider this an experiment. If it goes bad then I'll no better for next time. If she comes out of it, no longer usable, then I'll just put her down and get a new one. Simple as that. She's a human and expendable and that's all there is to it."

"But Edward, come on, think about what she's been through." Alice begged. "Her mother died when she was nine and her father's been abusing her since. Her sister was kidnapped three years ago and she had no idea what happened. Then she was brought her to find out her sister's been living in hell all those years. She didn't deserve any of that to happen to her and she doesn't deserve what you've been doing to her or what the blood feast will do to her."

I knew on some level that she was right. Kari had been through so much already. Much that she didn't deserve and she definitely didn't deserve what she was going through now. However, the monster in me fought hard to keep that part of me from getting the upper hand.

It reminded of my daughter who was the most wonderful and beautiful creature that ever walked the planet. She was kind and sweet and loving. She took care of everyone she loved. She didn't deserve to die at the hands of men who were just looking for a game to play. She didn't deserve the torture she went through at the hands of those men.

It also reminded of everything this family has suffered through since that night. The loss of so many friends and family. We didn't deserve to lose any of them, just like we didn't deserve to have to live through an eternity with the memories of what happened.

"You're right, Alice." I said and I saw her face brighten with hope. She thought that I was going to give in. "She doesn't deserve this and she deserves any of that." Alice even started to smile, but I just smirked. "But what about Nessie? Did she deserve what she got? Did she deserve to die like that? Did she deserve to lose the man she loved in such a brutal way? No. She didn't deserve it at all. And what about us? Did we deserve to lose her? Or so many family members and friends? Do we deserve to have to live through the pain forever? No. We don't. I guess it just goes to show that we don't all get what we deserve."

"But Edward..." Alice pleaded.

"No, Alice." I yelled. "Enough of this. I'm done and I don't wanna hear it anymore, do you understand me? I like who I am now and what I do. Nothing anyone can ever say will change it! Furthermore, I want to make it clear to all three of you, Kari is my pet. She belongs to me and I'm the only one that has any kind of say in what happens to her. You can't tell me anything at all about how to handle her or what to do. She is mine and that's that. And I'll make it very clear right now, that if any of you ever try to tell me how to handle her ever again, I'll make her suffer through the worst punishment imaginable. Now, I have a pet to punish and a dinner to get ready for, so this conversation is officially over."

With that I left the room, smashing the glass French doors along the way. I was halfway up the stairs, lost in plans on how to punish my pet when I ran into the angered, yet smug and excited, faces of Jessica and Lauren.


	20. The Bloodfeast

**EDWARD **

I knew the second I saw Jessica and Lauren's faces that I was about to get another reason to punish my pet. Jessica and Lauren brought their vindictive natures with them into this life. It was a wonderful asset during the war and came in really handy, even now when it was over. If anyone of the slaves do anything wrong in their presence, they'll immediately tell on them. They love watching the weaker beings in pain, just like I do, even if it is for two completely different reasons. I consider it therapy, but they consider it fun.

I don't care why they do it. I just love that they do. They give me wonderful reasons for my little therapy sessions and I don't even have to do any work. The minute they spot something wrong, the come tattling like little three year olds. It's the only reason why they still existed, really, because everything else they did just got on my nerves.

I was overly excited about it this time. Why? Because this was my pet we were talking about. If it was someone else's or even a random kitchen slave, I would have to exercise some form of control. However, since it was mine, I could kill her and just get another one, if I wanted to. Not that I would consider it at the moment. I've hardly gotten to play, yet, and I was going to take her virginity before I even thought about killing her.

I stopped directly in front of the two girls, not even bothering to ask them what happened. I just pulled the story out of their heads. Apparently, Pet had made a mistake and instead of simply correcting it, she spit in Jessica's face. I shook my head and chuckled at the blatant disrespect of that action. You'd think she'd be smart enough to do something that wouldn't be obvious. I didn't have too much time to contemplate that thought because Jessica was switching thoughts. Pet had also refused to put on the dress that I had given her to wear tonight. Even after being threatened with me, she still refused.

Well, I could easily deal with that. If she didn't want to wear the dress, she didn't have to. I was sure I had a suitable alternative for her. She would, of course, have to be punished for both of her actions of disrespect towards both girls. However, it would have to wait until after the feast.

"Did she do anything, else?" I asked with a sigh.

"Not, really." Jessica answered. "She was quite entertaining, though." Both girls chuckled. "Her determination to keep from making a sound while I was pulling at her hair was a quite entertaining. I love to spend some more time with her."

Of course, Jessica would love every moment of her pain. I could pretty much read the same thoughts in Lauren's head. As much as I enjoyed their vindictive nature and their love of other people's pain, sometimes I thought they needed to get a new hobby. Then again, if they did, I wouldn't ever have any fun.

"Well, I appreciate you trying to get her ready." I said. "I am, however, terribly sorry for the trouble that she gave. She just doesn't know her place, yet. I'll take care of the dress situation, don't worry. And she will be punished for the trouble."

"It wasn't any problem, Edward." Jessica told me. "You know how much I enjoy any reason to beat up on the humans."

"Yes, I do." I responded in a somewhat sour voice. "Now, if you two are all finished with Bella, why don't you go help Mike get things ready for the feast? I'm doing things a little differently tonight. I should be down in about forty five minutes to explain the changes. Just set the hall up like normal." Jessica and Lauren both nodded. "And if you all do a good job, they'll be a special surprise for all three of you."

"Well, thank you, Edward." Lauren stated, speaking for the first time since they came down the stairs. Lauren was the quite smart one and Jessica, unfortunately, the very talkative idiot.

"Yes, thank you, Edward." Jessica said.

"Alright then, I'm going to deal with my pet, and then I'll be down to help you finish." I told them. "Now go."

"Have fun with your pet." Jessica responded in a seductive voice and trailed her fingers across my chest as she walked away from me.

It was common knowledge, with the family and vampire servants who lived in the house, that Bella and I no longer had much of an intimate relationship. They also knew that we no longer slept together. Jessica thought this, coupled with the fact that we were now on equal playing ground with the whole strength and speed thing, meant that she could finally see all her fantasies about her and me come true.

She, of course, was too self-absorbed and stupid to realize that I wanted nothing to do with her. She had no idea that when I decided to turn her and our other friends from Forks high school that it was just to more warriors for our army. Nor did she know that the only reason why she was still alive was because I found her entertaining. I always wondered when she would wake up and realize that she was just being used.

The two proceeded down the stairs and I up them. I could feel my siblings loathing glares on my back all the way up them. I could also hear their angry thoughts from halfway up the hall on my floor.

Did they not think that I wouldn't punish Pet for those as well? Surely, they knew that I was too angry to let anything go.

I spent most of the walk contemplating the way I would punish her for the disrespect that she showed Jessica and Lauren, as well as her refusal to wear the dress that I had wanted her to wear and for my siblings' thoughts and feelings. I knew it had to be something really good. Something that would put her in her place fast. As creative as I was, I had no idea what to do.

Sure, I had a list of millions of ways to hurt her and make her scream. I hadn't been doing this for six years for nothing. Yet, it wasn't enough. Her father had been just as creative with her. She had been put through so much pain at his hands. Yet, I could tell from the way she talked about him that she wasn't scared of him in the slightest.

He hurt her every day for six years, and she wasn't afraid him. At least, not enough to show anyone. She hadn't let him break her by simply hurting her. Sure, I could hurt her ten times worse than he could, but putting her through pain isn't enough. I need something that will break her will and spirit. Something that would make her obey me and only me. Something that would make her see exactly what I can do, if she pisses me off enough.

As I made it to my door, I plan started to form in my head. A plan that would not only hurt and scare her but be very fun and exciting for me. Suddenly, I couldn't wait for the feast to be over.

**KARI**

I sat on the floor for a minute or so after Jessica and Lauren walked out of the room contemplating my options. I could always put on the dress before Edward got back.

I mean, I knew that I was already going to get in trouble for disrespecting Jessica and Lauren, as well as my initial refusal to wear it. Maybe, if I "came to my senses" before Edward got in here, then he would be as ruthless.

I seriously considered just putting the damn thing on, but then that little voice in my head shouted at me. It reminded of what Bella and I had discussed today and the promise that I made to myself this past afternoon. I wasn't going to let him break me. I was going to stay strong and brave, no matter. I didn't let my father destroy me, so I wasn't about to let this monster do it either. Besides, Edward needed someone to show him that he couldn't control everyone, do matter what he did. People, vampire and humans alike, have free will for a reason. I wasn't going to let him take that from me.

I guess, a small part of me also hoped that by defying him, I could reach down in his soul and turn him back into the man that he was before. I know it would be a long and hard process. And an extremely painful one, for me, but I couldn't just let him keep suffering. Yes, he may have been a monster, but he was still a person. A person who needed help. I wasn't sure why I felt my defiance would help. It was just a feeling I had in my gut.

In the end, I decided not to wear the dress. Not wanting to be caught alone and naked by Edward, I pulled the wife beater and basketball shorts back on, and then I sat defiantly on the floor with my arms crossed over my chest. I didn't even move when I heard the lock on the door click.

I knew it was just fueling the fire to sit there and not do what he said, but if I was going to do the whole defiance thing, I may as well go all the way, right? Besides, I was going to get punished anyway, why not make it worthwhile, for one of us.

And who knew? He may even beat me bad enough to where I needed a few weeks to recover. That definitely is heaven.

I remained sitting in my position at the foot of his bed with my arms crossed over my chest when he walked into the room. I even had the nerve to look at him directly when he came into my line of sight. I could see hate and anger twisting on his features, but there was also disgust and distain mixed with a little smugness.

My heart started pounding in my chest as he looked me up and down. The anger on his face was such that I waited desperately for a blow to fall, however, it didn't. Instead, he simply chuckled and made his way over to the bed where his clothes were laid out for him. I had completely forgotten to pull out the things that he asked me to. I really didn't care at the moment, though; I was too busy being defiant.

I expected to be immediately punished for that. However, he just laughed and shook his head before changing his clothes.

He didn't say or do anything to me the entire time that he was getting dressed. I worried that this was the calm before the storm. Maybe he planned to collect together all my misdeeds for the day and punish me after the feast. I was sure that I could handle that, even though, I knew it wouldn't be very pleasant. Still, everything that I had seen of this guy told me that he couldn't control his anger and, boy, was he angry now. Yet, he was just pretending like I wasn't there. I, once again, returned to my theory of him having some kind of mental disorder.

He didn't even acknowledge my presence until he was completely dressed, shoes and all, and sitting on the bed next to the dress. He played with the lace at the bottom for a moment and I wondered what he was thinking. Suddenly, he picked up the dress, and shredded it into tiny pieces.

"If you don't wanna wear it, fine." he growled as the pieces fell to the floor. Before I could even react to that, he was up and right in front of me. He grabbed the front of the wife beater and ripped it off of my back, in one swift movement. "But if you won't wear what I tell you to, you won't wear anything at all." He continued and yanked me into a standing position my one of my pigtails. I cried out in pain and surprise as he ripped the basketball shorts from my body as well. He then threw me back to the ground. "Now, go in the closet and get me your leash from last night."

I knew I was probably about to really push my limit here, but like I said, if I was going to be defiant, I had to go all the way. I couldn't worry about what would happen when it was over. I was going to show him that I was stronger than him, even if it killed me.

"You've got two legs and a heartbeat, what's stopping you?" I asked, using one of my favorite lines from one of my favorite movies. Then I remembered that he didn't have a heartbeat and couldn't resist, "Well, you've got two legs, at least."

He looked for a moment like I had definitely crossed the line and I waited, once again, for a blow that never came. He just sneered and shook his head before walking over to the closet and pulling out the leash. I suddenly found myself a little afraid of what may be coming after the feast.

Edward clipped the leash onto my collar and without a word, began trying to drag me. I resisted at first and the collar choked me a little. Edward looked back at me with a look on his face that said his patience was wearing thin. The voice inside my head was telling me that it was enough for one night. I agreed and, to his satisfaction, started crawling behind him.

We arrived down in the hall at about seven fifteen. It was the same room that we had been in the night before; however, it was decorated very differently. Instead of it being just a random open space, there was a long table set up in the middle of them room. It looked long enough for twenty, but there were only ten chairs placed around. I cringed at the thought of what they were going to do that would require such a long table with so few guests. There were larges cages in three of the four corners of the room. I shuddered, because I knew exactly what they were for. The girls would be forced to watch each other die. There were other vampires running in and out of the room bringing in and taking out things. I noticed that they all seemed to be reporting to Jessica, Lauren, and that Micheal guy from last night.

Edward allowed me the chance to take everything in before dragging me over to his chair at the head of the table. I was pretty sure that he thought I still thought that I was just coming for your normal average dinner party. How I wish I was still that blissfully ignorant.

He hooked my leash to the chair like he had last night and made me kneel on my pillow. Less than a second after he had me restrained, he was in my face with his hand wrapped tightly around my throat.

"Now, listen up Pet." he growled. "I have to go talk to Micheal about some of the changes that I'll be making tonight. I want you to sit here and be quiet unless, I tell you otherwise. You will not speak to or look at anyone. You will behave yourself, from this moment until the feast. If you don't, you'll be in big trouble when it's over. And if you cause any kind of fuss or disturbance during the feast, I'll rip your throat out. Is that clear?" I didn't answer at first, because the lack of air was blocking out my thoughts. I wasn't sure if the voice wanted to answer or not. "I said, it that clear?" He growled again squeezing tighter.

Screw the voice, I needed air.

"Crystal." I managed to choke out and he released my throat.

I looked down to the floor trying to get my breath back. I grabbed my throat trying to check for any permanent damage. I figured, though, that if there wasn't a bruise from last night, then they'd be one tonight.

Edward walked away without sparing me a second glance and went over to that Micheal guy. I heard them talking about something, but the conversation was so quiet and fast that I wasn't able to keep up with it. I ended up tracing patterns in the floor seeing as I wasn't allowed to look at anyone. Everyone continued doing their jobs and didn't pay any attention to the naked and almost freezing slave on the floor.

Edward's guest started arriving at around seven forty five. Edward made me stay on the pillow while he was up and greeting everyone. By five minutes to eight, every chair but the one to Edward's left had been filled. I assumed that place was Jasper's, considering Emmett was already in the chair to Edward's left. I found myself wondering exactly why Jasper wasn't there. I thought Bella said that he was going to be one of the guests. I noticed a few familiar faces from the night before, but couldn't remember many names. However, I didn't like the looks on any of their faces when they looked me over.

At exactly eight o'clock, Edward rose from his chair and everyone fell silent.

"Welcome friends." he said in normal tones. We both knew everyone present could hear him. "You all know what we are here for tonight. Food and fun, which will commence very shortly. However, due to circumstances beyond my control, there are going to be a few changes this year. I assure, though, that regardless of the changes, this will be as entertaining as it usually is. I'll explain all the changes, of course, but first, I think we should welcome our guests of honor."

He gestured toward a back door, where Micheal was standing. Micheal nodded and left the hall. I gulped knowing what he meant by guests of honor. Sure enough, less than a second later, Micheal reentered the room pulling on a chain, behind him, thirty girls stumbled in.

They were all naked and chained together. I could see a few familiar faces from last night, but I also noticed some new ones. Bella had said that Edward was out hunting for new girls for tonight. While the girls from last night were malnourished, skinny, and bruised up, the new ones looked well fed and unblemished.

The old girls had looks of relief on their faces, knowing they were finally going to die tonight. It warred with terror at the thought of how they were going to die. However, I was positive that they were all more or less happy that they'd only have to go through a little more torture before it was over.

The new girls, however, looked just plain terrified. I was sure none of them knew anything about what was going to happen. I could see that most of them had been crying already.

Jessica and Lauren were standing at intervals of ten with the girls. Once they were all in the hall, Micheal, Jessica, and Lauren pulled the chains apart until there were three groups of ten. Then each vampire led their group to a cage.

The men eyed the girls with hunger, in both senses of the word as they were led through the hall. I swallowed back the bile at the idea of what was about to happen.

Once the girls were in their cages, Micheal, Jessica, and Lauren went to stand in the back of the room. Edward turned his attention to the girls in the cages.

"Good evening, ladies." he said enthusiastically. The girls didn't respond at all. "I'm sure that you all know why you're here, so we won't bother with preliminaries and to put it bluntly, most of you will die tonight. Simple as that and while I know most of you are looking forward to that, there are a few who haven't had enough experience with my kind to want it. Which is just going to make this all the more fun."

I wanted nothing more than to puke hearing the excitement in Edward's tone over what he was going to do. I, of course, forced it back. I'm sure that he would've considered throwing up a disturbance. I focused on breathing deep and not thinking about what was going to happen. That was hard, though, with Edward right next to me.

"Now, usually, we'd just grab you, have or fun and drain you." he continued with a sneer. "However, I've decided to do things a bit differently tonight." he gestured to the empty seat on his left. "As you can all see, we are one guest short this evening. My brother, Jasper, has unfortunately decided not to join us tonight. In fact, after what we discussed tonight, I don't think that he'll ever attend one ever again. However, his absence leaves us with a teeny weeny problem. We have three more girls than what we need. Now, normally, I would just have them take three of you back to the basement for later. However, I'm feeling generous tonight."

I cringed at the way he said generous. Something didn't feel right to me. I just wasn't sure what it was.

"So instead of just sending you back, I'm going to offer three of you, the chance of freedom." Edward went on, oblivious to my mental ramblings. When he said the word freedom, a few of the new girls' faces lit up in hope. I, however, got a funny feeling that their freedom wasn't going to come entirely free. "So, this is what we going to do, we usually have three courses, and that's exactly what we are going to do tonight. However, we'll be playing a few games in the process. And don't worry; they're very simple little kid, human games. Easy enough to understand. The three games will be Musical Chairs, my version of Simon Says, and a rousing round of Hide-and-Seek, Edward Cullen style. The last one standing at the end of every game, will be considered our winner, and will be released once the fest is over. Any questions, ladies." All of them stared at Edward in shock and horror and I could only imagine what they were going to have to do through all of this. Nobody dare say anything. Edward clapped his hands. "Excellent. So first up is Musical Chairs. Micheal, Jessica, Lauren, will the three of you please set up the chairs while my pet chooses which group gets to go first."

My heart was going a mile a minute. He wanted me to choose which group died first. What kind of sick and sadistic bastard was he. There was no way I could possibly do this. Whichever two groups I didn't choose would have to suffer through watch them.

"M-m-master, I-I-I can't." I whispered.

"Of course you can, Pet." he encouraged, it's not that hard. "Just pick one, two, or three."

I knew there was no way that I was going to get out of it, so I didn't even look at the cages as I threw out the first number that came to mind.

"Three."

"Excellent. Ben, would you please release the girls from three." Edward said then turned his stare on them, now we are going to have to unchain you, but if any of you try anything stupid, you'll be automatically disqualified, understand?" Every girl nodded there heads or answered the question. I was sure none of them would be stupid enough to do it.

The vampire called Ben walked over and unlocked the cage. Then he unchained and removed them one by one. Once they were all free, Edward ordered the girls to circle the chairs.

"Now the rules are very simple, circle the chairs as the music plays. When it goes off, get into a chair as quickly as possible. And all is fair, pushing, pulling, do whatever you have to do to get in a chair. The one left standing loses and will entertain us and be killed immediately, and then we'll proceed to the next round. The girl who manages to get a chair every time wins."

He didn't ask if everyone understood this time. He just nodded to Micheal, who switched on a C.D. player. I was shocked to hear the song was a very beautiful one that sounded almost like a lullaby. I could almost feel the love in every note. Edward settled back in his chair to watch. I assumed Micheal was in charge of knowing when to stop the music.

He let it go on for about a minute or so before it ended. Some girls scrambled for chairs, ready to do anything to get one, others took their time, just wanted the torture to be over with. In the end, a beautiful blonde with a pixie cut and sky blue eyes was left standing in front of a strawberry blonde who looked disappointed to have beat that blue eyed girl by mere inches.

"Awwww! Poor Annika." Edward commented in a mock sad voice. "Who wants her?"

"I'll take her." said a man with a thick Russian accent as he stood up. I thought his face looked familiar, but I couldn't be sure if he was here last night or not.

"Be my guest, Dimitri." Edward gestured to the girl who was standing there shaking. '

"Come here, my sweet." Dimitri ordered in a sickeningly sweet voice. Annika gulped and walked slowly over to him. He reached out a grabbed her by the back of the hair, yanking her closer. "Now, what should I do with you?"

"Please, just let me die." the poor girl cried in terror.

"Oh, I don't think so." Dimitri taunted and let his free hand wander down her body. She shivered slightly and I tried to swallow the bile in my throat. "I would fuck you tell your last breath, but as loose are you are, it probably wouldn't be any fun. Unless," he looked like he was pondering something. "Micheal," he said after a minute. "Could you get me a dagger, please? And Ben, tie her down if you will. Spread eagle, of course."

The urge to vomit suddenly overwhelmed me as I realized what he was going to do. I had to focus all of my energy and strength on forcing it back. I finally managed, but not without gagging a few times.

"Is something wrong Pet?" Edward asked "petting" me.

"No, master." I answered finally in control again.

"Good, then watch closely." he ordered.

By the time I looked back up, the poor girl was already chained to the table with her legs spread wide open. She was directly in front of Dimitri, who was being presented with the dagger he had requested. I couldn't believe that Edward was seriously about to make me watch this. It was sick, twisted and wrong. I didn't look away, though; I knew I would be in a hell of a lot of trouble if I did.

Dimitri poised the dagger at the poor girl's entrance. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He told her before thrusting the dagger inside of her.

Annika's screams filled the hall as he continued to thrust the dagger in and out of her. Her blood spilled onto the table and the vampires in the room just laughed. Dimitri continued to thrust the danger in and out a little, but after a minute, he left it inside her and began turning it over and over. He was, no doubt, mutilating her vaginal walls. I let a few tears fall for this poor innocent girl, who had probably never done anything to hurt anyone before in her life. She was being put through the world's worst torture for the entertainment of these sick and sadistic men.

Her torture went on for a few minutes before she finally passed out. I wasn't sure if it was from pain or blood loss, but whatever the reason, I was grateful. I wasn't sure how much more of her screams that I could take.

Once she fell unconscious, Dimitri pulled out the dagger and licked it off slowly, which just made me want to vomit, even more. To end his torturous act, he leaned done between her legs and bit down hard on one of her lips. Even unconscious, Annika screamed in angry as his teeth pierced her skin and he drained her completely dry. Then to make things worse, he threw the body to the floor and licked the table clean of her blood. I wasn't sure how much more of this my stomach could take.

Once he was done, Edward signaled Micheal to start the music again, as if nothing had happened. The rest of the game passed in the same way. Every time the loser was faced with a horrible and disgust torture before they were drained and every time, Edward reminded me to watch carefully. The tortures included rape, oral, anal and vaginal, getting limbs chopped off and bones crushed. One was beat to near death with a steel baseball bat before he drank her blood.

Nothing was as bad as that first one, though, so my stomach had managed to settle down a little, until we were down to two girls, and Edward was the only one hadn't yet had his first course. The two girls a pretty brunette with hazel eyes and a beautiful albino girl who didn't look too much older than me. She could've passed herself off as a vampire, if she wanted to. She even had the red eyes.

Both girls had fought hard and dirty to make it to the final two. I couldn't believe they actually thought that Edward would hold true to his word. When the music ended this time, they both darted for the chair. The brunette would've made it first, if the albino girl played it fair. However, seeing as she didn't, she tackled the brunette to the floor and managed to jump in the seat before the other girl could stand.

"That's too bad Martha." Edward shook his head at the brunette. "Congratulations, Angelina. You're the winner of our first game. Unfortunately, I can't release you until we're all finished. Ben, would you please lock her back in until then." Martha's eyes widened in horror as Ben approached her. Edward must've noticed because he added, "Don't worry, my dear. I promised you'd get to leave and you will. I just wanna let you go at the same time. That way, you'll be able to help each other to civilization."

Martha didn't look convinced as Ben dragged her back to the cage. He locked it and went back to his spot. Edward looked down and smiled at me.

"I waited until last for a reason, Pet." he told me running his finger down my chin. "I wanted to give you something that you could really appreciate." I didn't like the smirk on his face at all. What was he planning? "Jessica, if you could restrain Martha for me. And Lauren, would you mind going to the box, I told you about."

Both girls immediately did what was asked of them. My heart began pounding so hard, I worried that it was going to pound right out of my chest. I needed to know what he was planning on doing. There wasn't much that my father did to me that he knew about. At least, that's what I thought. I didn't think about the fact that he'd been listening to Kenzi thoughts for three years.

There was only one thought that came to mind and I prayed I was wrong. Lauren got back with the box just as Jessica finished restraining Martha. She handed the box to Edward.

It was just a normal cardboard box. There was no label on it or anything. That made me extremely nervous. What was he going to do? Please don't let it be what I think it is. Please. I silently begged anyone who was listening.

"Pet," Edward called my attention back to him. "Don't you wanna see what's in the box?"

"No, Master. That's okay." I said trying to be as calm as possible.

"Sure you do." he replied with a smile and held the box down to my eye level.

My eyes widened in horror as I found myself looking at a box of drywall screws. I couldn't hold in the vomit this time. How could he be planning to do something like this to me?

I turned to the side and vomited all over the floor next to me. I couldn't help. This was one thing that I fought hard to forget and I definitely didn't wanna see anyone else have to go through it. I was throwing up for a good two or three minutes before it finally stopped. At which point, I simply laid on the cold marble floor trying to catch my breath.

"I thought you'd like that." Edward sneered. "Jessica, sweetie, can you clean this mess up, so that we can proceed?"

"Sure." Jessica replied but I heard her hatred and disgust as she dashed to get the necessary equipment.

"Master, please don't make me watch this?" I begged from the floor. I could already feel the tears running down my cheeks.

"Now, where would the fun be in that?" he asked with a sneer. "You'll watch this one just like you watched the rest of them. But don't worry; there are only fifty of them." Jessica had been so fast with the clean-up that I didn't even notice it was done before Edward and I finished the conversation. "And by the way Pet, if you throw up again, you're going clean it, with your tongue." I heard his threat but didn't quite comprehend it. I was still too sickened by what he was preparing to do. "I figured since she's too loose to screw the proper way, why not do it you're father's way? It is an ingenious idea."

I shook my head.

"I can't do this Master, please." I pleaded shaking my head.

"Too bad." he whispered. "You will watch and if you don't, I'll take you virginity with the dagger, do you understand me?"

"Yes, master." I whispered.

It began. Edward ruthlessly twisted the screws into different parts of poor Martha's body. She was crying and screaming for it to end. I kept my eyes on the scene knowing I'd rather have Edward ripping into me than that dagger. Every once in a while, Martha's screams turned into mine as Edward blurred into my father standing over my body. I felt like a third party watching this happen to myself. I was crying and begging as much as Martha was.

Edward just laughed and continued the torture. I couldn't believe he was doing this to me. This was the worst memory I had of my father and he was making me relive the whole thing. I hated him more than anything else in the world.

When he had the first twenty five in the front, he had Ben flip her. She screamed bloody murder when the hard table pressed the screws further into her body. I kept telling myself that it was almost over, but it wasn't working. I couldn't keep the scene in front of me straight. The past and the present kept blurring and I could keep a straight sense of what was what.

Tears were rolling down my cheeks as Martha and I continued to beg for him to stop. It wasn't until he was doing the fifth screw into her back that my mind and body finally had enough of this mental torture. I fell into the wonderful oblivion of unconsciousness without doing a damned thing to fight it.


	21. Dessert?

**EDWARD**

The beginning of my pet's punishment was going wonderfully. I knew she would be disgusted by my idea to use drywall screws on the poor unfortunate Martha. I had no idea, though, that it would make her so disgusted that she puked. Then again, I suppose it was the only logic reaction with everything else she saw tonight.

In a way, I felt sorry for Martha, if it wasn't for my pet's misbehavior today, I probably would've just drained her and gotten it over with. My pet had to learn a lesson, though, and showing her that there's nothing that I wouldn't do to hurt her emotionally, mentally, or physically was the best way to do that. I would, of course, be doing the physical after everything was over.

The act itself, however, was more fun than any other torture that I had ever put any of these girls through. I could see why my pet's father used it as a form of punishment, even if it was only once. The girl's screaming and begging did wonderful things to me. And my pet's pleads just added to the exhilaration. The whole thing was very arousing. I could feel my member getting harder and harder with every screw I forced into this poor girls body.

I would, of course, fuck her until she saw stars, when I was done. However, I had a lesson to teach first. That was the most important thing at the moment. Even though, Pet was begging and crying for me to stop and leave the poor girl alone, I had to keep glancing up to make sure that she didn't disobey my orders not to take her eyes off the scene. I was going to make sure she learned her lesson.

Every time I looked up, though, she was blinking tears out of her eyes; they were staring at nothing but the horrific scene that I was creating for her. I didn't know if it was my threat or her horror at what I was doing that kept her watching, but whatever it was, was saving her from a hell of a lot of pain. I was a bit disappointed to not have reason for anymore punishment.

Oh well. I was enjoying literally screwing the girl beneath me. That would have to be enough for now.

I wasn't as cruel as Pet's father, though, I was crueler. I didn't just stick all fifty screws in the front, oh no, I made Martha flip over on the cold hard table after only twenty five. The screams that escaped her lips was enough to make my member twitch again. I was going to need to deal with that soon.

I continued to twist in the screws, reveling in the girls' screams. I was so absorbed in causing Martha's pain that I was on the tenth screw in the back before I realized that Pet's screams had faded out.

I looked up to see her laying, unconscious on the floor. Wow, I guess this really had more of an effect on her than I thought it would. Oh well.

Pet was passed out, which meant that the punishment was no longer effective for its intended purpose and I could've stopped and ended Martha's pain. I didn't, though. I was having way to much fun listening to the poor girl scream.

I put in the last fifteen screws, then forced her up on her hands and knees and fucked her doggie style. Her screams were twice as bad as any other girls would've been. It probably had something to do with the lone screw that I pierced her clit with. Or maybe it was even the ones right below her knees. Or even the ones in her hands.

I wasn't sure, all I knew was that it was any amazing fuck that lasted until her arms and legs broke from the pressure of my body thrusting into hers. She screamed in pain and collapsed onto the table as I released inside of her. I, then grabbed her by the hair, yanked her head back, sank my teeth into her neck and proceeded to drain her dry.

When I finished, I threw her body to the floor, with the others, and continued on with the festivities.

**KARI (FLASHBACK/ DREAM)**

_I found myself standing in the middle of my kitchen looking at my nearly four year younger self. She was lying in a heap on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. She was wearing a light blue, but extremely small and dirty camisole with a pair of dirty and ripped jeans. It had been almost two years since Father let her buy new clothes. It didn't help much that she was forbidden to do her own laundry or shower for a month. Another one of Father's cruelest and most hurtful punishments._

_Her outfit showed off a great deal of skin and seeing it made me sick. I had been faced with it for years, but somehow, seeing it on her made everything so much worse. There were old bruises and scars from the years passed along with new forming ones. I could see red handprints all up and down her arms and there some seriously disgusting dried blood covering most of her back and neck. There was some fresh stuff dripping from her hair as well._

_It was the most sickening and pathetic sight I had ever seen. I hated that I was like that with Father, especially with how well I've been standing up to Edward these past few days._

_I knew immediately what memory I had just come back to. It was one of the two the haunted my nightmares for many years. The other one was the day Father put a gun to my head and threatened to shoot me. Somehow, I found this one so much worse. I would've given anything to go back to Edward and deal with whatever tortures that he had in store for me. It would be so much better to deal with than this._

_It was a strange one, though, I'll admit that. Usually, I was my past self-reliving the whole thing. This time, I was standing on the sidelines and observing everything. I had a funny feeling that it was just going to make things so much worse, now._

_I tried to force myself out of my unconscious state, not wanting to deal with this tonight. I couldn't take something else hurting me. I soon found that it was impossible and just started watching. The sooner I did, the sooner, I'd get out. I was sure I could handle that._

_Past me slowly pulled herself up and into a sitting position on the floor. I didn't get a good look at her face before she put it in her knees, but I knew exactly what it looked like. Her upper lip was split and bleeding on the left side and her right eye was black and blue and swollen almost shut. She was clinging to the locket that mom gave her. _

_I looked down at my ghost like form and realized that while my subconscious was kind enough to put me in a floor length long sleeved dress; it couldn't give me my locket back. I small piece of my heart tore._

_She sat there, almost completely still, listening to the sound of Father rummaging in the garage. I knew she was silently thanking God for the fact that Kenzi had strep throat the week before and had to make up a test. The teacher was kind enough to offer her a ride home, so she didn't have to worry about hiding the bruises. That was quite a relief for her, especially on this particular day._

_Today was the saddest and hardest day of both of our lives. It was the anniversary of the day mom died. Three years that day. Father had fallen into a tradition on every anniversary._

_He would call off work and make me stay home from school. He'd get drunk and beat me for no reason, if only just to remind me that it was my fault that my mother was dead. Once he was finished with me for the day, he'd go out to the garage and "clean" it out. Which, being as drunk as he was, translated to making a bigger mess and having us clean it later. I sighed as I watched my past self shaking and sobbing like mad._

_Usually, it was easy to pull it together, but for some reason, she couldn't this time. She couldn't even find the will to move out of the kitchen. She just sat there, praying that it would be over soon. I was currently praying that Edward would force me awake before this could go any further._

_"Hey slut!" I cringed as did the girl on the floor when Father's voice floated in from the garage. "Get your ass out here! I can't find my screwdriver!"_

_The girl pushed herself off of the floor and walked into the garage, which was connected to the house, on shaking and weak legs and I followed, knowing that I really didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Sure enough, the moment we got out there, I could see that the room was a bigger mess than it had been a half hour ago. Father was sitting on a bench in front of his tool box, looking livid. He looked up when we got a little over fifty feet from him._

_"It's about time wench!" he sneered. "Now, where the hell is my screwdriver?"_

_"I don't know." she answered trying to sound brave._

_"Don't lie to me, bitch!" he spat standing up. "I know you have it and you're hiding it from me! Now tell me where it is!"_

_"I really don't know, sir." the girl replied sounding just slightly afraid. "Last time I saw it, you were putting up a poster in your room."_

_"So are you saying that it's my fault that I can't find it?" he questioned getting angrier._

_"No, father, of course not." I could with those words that her attempt at bravery had filled. We were back at square one. "I'm just saying that it might still be in your room."_

_"Well, if you think that's where it is, then why the hell are you still out here?!" he yelled some more. "Go fucking get it!"_

_"Yes, sir." she answered and turned to go back into the house._

_That's when it happened. She took a step which happened to be right on top of a pole of some kind. The pole rolled under her foot and she fell on her face, bringing a small cardboard box of drywall screws down with her. She cried out as she hit the hard floor._

_"Stupid clumsy bitch!" Father complained walking over to her. He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head back hard. She cried out in pain. "Pick them up, now, and take the whole box up to you room. I'm going to teach you to be more careful."_

_"Yes sir." She choked out, voice full of fear._

_He shoved her head back to the floor and she scrambled to get the screws picked up. She had all of them collected and was running back into the house within five minutes. Father grabbed some rope out of the tool box and followed her in._

_I closed my eyes and silently begged Edward to hurt me enough to wake me up. My pleading did no good, when I opened my eyes; I was standing by the dresser in my room watching Father, rip the clothes off of my past self._

_She cried out in pain and shock as he slammed her onto the bed and tied her wrists and ankles to the bed post. She told him how sorry she was over and over. He ignored her and took a screw out of the box. He then squeezed the girl's nipple until it got hard._

_When it did, he pushed the screw into the very tip of the nipple and twisted hard. Her screams and cries filled the room and I wanted nothing more than to get out of there. I still couldn't believe that my father would ever go to such lengths just to hurt me. My stomach turned as he grabbed another screw and did the same thing with the other breast._

_My past self continued to cry and writhe on the bed as Father continued his torture. I wanted to look away, but found that I couldn't. Her screams and cries continued to echo in the room and I was sure that my present body was screaming and crying for it to stop. At least that's what my subconscious was doing._

_It was going on for about five minutes before the door swung open. All three of us looked over to see a seven year old Kenzi standing pale and terrified in the doorway._

_"Daddy, what are you doing to Kari?" she asked in a frightened and sad voice._

_"Don't worry sweetie." Father cooed. "Daddy's just teaching Kari a lesson."_

_Kenzi looked like she was going to say something, but my past self cut her off._

_"Kenzi, honey, just go to your room, put your headphones on, and do your homework." she said soothingly trying to mask the pain in her voice._

_Father backhanded her._

_"No one told you to speak, bitch!" he yelled._

_My past self didn't react at all. She just continued to stare pleadingly at Kenzi. Kenzi was staring back with the same pleading in her eyes. In the end, though, Kenzi walked out of the room like everything was normal. Kenzi knew how badly I didn't want Father to be able to hurt her, which is exactly what he would do if Kenzi ever challenged his treatment of me. This is why Kenzi just left the room._

_Father picked up where he left off without hesitation. The torture went on for another five minutes before everything finally faded to black._

**EDWARD**

The rest of the feast passed in a wave of pleasure and amusement. It would've been more fun if Pet had been conscious for it. However, I let her sleep this off. She was going to need all the strength she could get for the next round of punishment.

It was good without her, though. Especially when we played my version of Simon Says. After all, what was better than forcing thirty woman to touch, kiss, lick, and bite each other or themselves. Hell, I even went as far as having them finger themselves and eat each other out. It was the hottest most amusing scene that I had seen in a long time.

We also, of course, took turns in getting our cocks sucked and forcing them to ride us. I was sure that it was probably the best game I'd ever played and knew I'd have to do it more often.

Then there was my version of Hide and Seek. I shut off the lights on the first floor and blocked off access to any of the other floors. The girls had to find places to hide from us. It was like a mini hunt for the boys and me. This one wasn't as fun as the others, simply because we decided to drain them as soon as we found them.

It was nearly three in the morning when we finally finished our activities completely. I, of course, let the three winning girls go, just like I said. I did, however, send them to find their way out of the forest without any idea of where they were or how to get anywhere. They'd probably die out there anyway.

My friends and I were now sitting around the table talking and laughing about the events of the night and waiting for Pet to wake up. I had told them that I had a special show and surprise for all of them. They were going to witness the second part of Kari's punishment, maybe even play an active role in it. I wasn't sure how far I wanted it to go just yet. I'd have to wait and see what happened.

As soon as the feast was over, I ordered Jessica, Lauren, Mike, and Ben to clean up the blood and bodies immediately. Which they did without complaint. I, then, had Ben chain pet, spread eagle, to the table, so that everything was ready when she finally woke up.

A half hour after the feast finished, Pet had yet to wake. I decided to give her another half hour before I forced her to wake up. Six hours was good enough to give her the energy for this.

"So, brother, what exactly are you gonna do to her?" Emmett asked with a sly grin on his face.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it Emmett?" I responded.

"I guess not." he mumbled.

"No, but if it's anything like last night's show, I'm sure it'll be worth it." Dimitri added.

Everyone then launched into a conversation about the events of yesterday and how much they love my parties. That conversation carried us through another fifteen minutes, at which point I decided that I had given our winners enough of a head start, Jessica, Lauren, Mike" I stated and they turned their attention to me. "I'm sure our friends have gotten themselves pretty lost by now. Why don't the three of you go and put them out of their misery? As a thank you for everything you did for me tonight."

"With pleasure." Jessica replied a sneer curling on her lips.

The other two just looked like I had given them a million dollars as they all headed out the door for their little hunt. I noticed that Ben looked slightly put out as the doors closed.

"Don't worry, Ben." I said. "I haven't forgotten about your contribution. You'll get your reward later. I promise."

"Thank you, sir." he replied with an incline of his head.

I went back to talking to my guests after that and we only had to wait for another five minutes before Pet started to stir.

**KARI**

I was in the darkness for a little while before my senses started completely coming back to me. Hearing was the first thing to come back. There was talking and laughing going on around me. I couldn't make out any of the words, but somehow, the tone scared the hell out of me.

Next came feeling. I could feel that there was some kind of cold metal around my wrists and ankles. There was also a nearly unbearable stinging pain shooting up and down my back. It took a minute for me to recognize a cold metal pressing against the unbandaged part of my skin. I was confused because I was pretty sure that I had fallen unconscious while I was on the floor.

Edward must have moved me, but for what? It took another minute or so for me to realize that I was still completely naked. It was even another minute before I registered the position I was in. While my arms were simply chained down by my sides, my legs were wide open, giving them full access to my most intimate parts.

My heart began to pound in my chest as I thought about all the things that they could've possibly done to me while I was out of it. My eyes snapped open in horror and I found myself face to face with the evil red eyes and amused half smile of Edward Cullen. The man I hated most in the world.

He chuckled slightly, no doubt, at the terrified look in me eyes and the pounding of my heart that I bet anything that he could hear.

"Good morning Pet." he smirked as he stroked the bangs out of my face. "You're just in time for dessert."

The way he said it coupled with my current position on the table caused my heart to speed up even more. I was sure that he meant that I was going to be for dessert. I just couldn't figure out why. What had I done wrong?

"And what, Master, if I may ask, is for dessert?" I questioned wanting to be sure before I completely freaked.

"Why, you are, Pet." he smirked down at me running his cold finger down my jaw line.

"But why Master? I thought you wanted me" I asked not understanding his motives. I didn't know why, but I was more upset that I had let him down, then about the fact that I would be dying soon. What was worse, I honestly didn't know what I had done wrong this time.

Sure, I disobeyed him constantly, but didn't he say yesterday that he liked a challenged. I figured my determined defiance would get me through at least a few more months. I didn't know that he'd lose interest after only forty eight hours. And why had he lost interest?

"Well, as much as I love a challenge and enjoy your constant defiance, even I know a lost cause when I see one. I've spent a great deal of time thinking about this today and I tried to think of ways that I could keep you alive and still gain your obedience. However, thanks to your father, there's not much that I can do in the way of punishment. While it would hurt you, it wouldn't be very effective in getting you to obey." He explained as he ran his cold hands over my body, stopping to run his fingers over my breasts and other sensitive areas. "You've been through it all before, so I'd just be wasting both our times. I even considered throwing down to the basement and making you community property until you learned to obey me." He rested his fingers on my clit and started to rub it with a painful force. I tried to hold in my whimpers, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. As much as I hated the thought that I was about to die, because I let him down, I wasn't going to go out without some kind of a fight. "But by the time you learned your lesson, you'd be too loose to have any fun with." He pitched my clit at the point and I screamed so loud it echoed around the room. The others just laughed. "So getting rid of and replacing you seems to be the best way to handle this." He chuckled and removed his fingers from my clit. "As much as I just wanna sink my teeth into you, right now," he said. "I promised my buddies a show and I have to deliver."

The next thing I knew, I felt the sharp cold edge of a dagger against my throat. I cringed and turned my head away from it, closing my eyes and praying this would go quickly. I knew that he could rip my throat out if he really wanted to, yet, somehow, the dagger at my throat, made my imminent death that much more frightening.

"What's the matter, Pet?" Edward taunted. "After all this talk about the things your father's did to you and how you aren't afraid of anything I could do to you. Could it be that I've found something that your father hasn't pulled?" He chuckled and moved the dagger from my throat. I didn't look back not wanting to see what he was going to do with it. "I don't see why he wouldn't. I mean I've heard that getting sliced open with a knife is the most painful way to die."

With that he made a long but shallow cut in my left arm. I cringed through the pain but didn't give him the satisfaction of a better reaction. He chuckled then I felt the stinging pain of his venom as he licked the blood up and sealed the wound. The cut wasn't deep enough for the venom to mix with my blood stream. I was sure he knew that, too. He moved from my left arms to my right one and did the same thing. I refused to watch him as he tortured me. If I was going to die, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of showing him how much it was hurting me.

"Now, now, that won't do." he whispered after the second cut. "Torturing you just isn't any fun if I can't look you in the eyes while I'm doing it. So why don't you turn that pretty little face and look at me." I, of course, kept my gaze fixed on the wall that was across from me and didn't give him any kind of a response. I was already going to die, whether or not I listened, so why make this easy or more fun for him. He just chuckled at my continued defiance. "Fine, but the sooner you give me what I want, the sooner your pain will end."

I continued to ignore his order, knowing that wasn't true at all. I heard another chuckle then I felt the dagger slice a rather large but shallow cut across my areola. I couldn't help but scream through the pain of this torture. Edward just laughed again as he closed his mouth around my nipple, making sure to cover the spot he had just cut and began sucking. I let out a moan of pain and disgust as he drank from me, yet, I still refused to look at him.

He sucked for about thirty seconds or so, before he pulled himself forceful away. Without saying another word, he moved on to the other breast, only this time, he made a shallow cut across the top of it, and allowed the blood to pool longer than he had with the others.

"See," he said once he had finally licked the blood off of it. "This is exactly what I'm talking about. You're too difficult for your own good. Any of my other pets would've caved by now, but you, you're still holding strong and stubborn. How the hell am I supposed to teach you obedience, when you refuse to give into pain?"

I didn't respond to his words, yet again. In punishment, I felt the dagger slice across my exposed cheek. He went a little deeper than usual this time, but instead of licking it, he used his free hand to smear the blood over the exposed side of my face. Somehow, I found this ten times more degrading than him using my pain as his substance. The other man at the table were laughing and jeering.

After a minute Edward's lip brushed my exposed ear.

"I didn't want to resort to this, but if you refuse to give me what I want, I really don't have a choice." he whispered.

His bloody hand made a trail down my body as I cringed and wondered what he was about to do. Less than a second later, I felt the point of the dagger poised at my entrance and I knew what he was about to do. Yes, I knew that I was going to die, and yes, I expected it to be painful, but if I could avoid that kind of pain, I would.

"Please don't!" I cried as I snapped turned and lifted my head.

It was only a second before my eyes locked with the evil red ones that I hated most in the world.

**EDWARD**

I knew the threat of fucking her with the knife would get the intended reaction. If I wasn't in the mood to draw her punishment out, I would've done it the first time, but I wanted her to suffer. She needed to remember exactly who her Master was. Which is something I had every intention of reminding her of tonight. I was going to make sure that she could never forget. However, I wanted to be looking in her eyes when I got to that point.

"Please don't!" she cried as I positioned the dagger at her entrance.

I looked up just in time to see her head snap up. My body jolted as my eyes locked with her wide and terrified brown ones. Finally getting what I had wanted, I moved the dagger from her entrance and sliced her thigh instead. I had to make sure that all the cuts were shallow enough to keep my venom from getting into her bloodstream when I used it to seal the cuts. I, of course, had no intention of killing her or even letting my guests taste her. This was all just meant to scare her.

I licked the blood off of the cut on her thigh, then did the same thing to her other thigh. I did a few more on her legs. I was barely getting any reaction at all from her and wanted to hear her beg me just to get kill her. It wasn't until I got to her feet that I finally got what I wanted.

"Please, just kill me and get it over with!" she cried out. "I can't take it anymore!"

I smirked at her the moved to straddle her waist.

"All in good time, Pet, all in good time." I whispered, pushing the bangs out of her eyes. "There's one more thing that I wanna do first."

The whole point of this punishment was to make sure that she understood exactly who her Master was. I was going to make sure she had a reminded every time she looked in the mirror. Something so much worse than I tattoo or a burn. I was going to etch the words into her flesh, so that she would remember that every part of her belonged to me.

I locked eyes with her, because I wanted to see all the fear and pain when she realized what I was doing. I placed the point of the dagger at the top of her stomach and started to make the E. I got one line across the top when I froze.

I wasn't quite sure how it happened or why, but suddenly, I was no longer straddling or looking into the scared and pained eyes of my pet, instead, I was looking into the eyes of my daughter.

Memories of her pain and fear came flooding back to me. Her terrified and pleading thoughts hit me like a ton of bricks. They were followed by the sadistic and evil thoughts of Aro and the rest of those monsters. Images of my little girl being bitten, beaten, and violated came slamming into my head.

My heart clenched and the dagger shook in my usual extremely steady hand. I tried to finish the E, but I couldn't. All I could see in the girl that I was staring at was my daughter and her pain. I knew that Pet wasn't really Nessie and I tried to shake off every feeling that had returned to me, only I couldn't.

After several long seconds, I let the dagger clattered to the table and crawled off of Pet. Her eyes turned from fearful to relieved and confused in a matter of seconds. I couldn't bear to look at her anymore after that, so I turned away.

My guests were complaining to each other and I knew I'd have some explaining to do later, but right now, I had to get Pet away from me, before I did something that I would regret.

"Ben, unchain her and take her back to my room. Get McIntyre to decontaminate and bandage all her wounds. Then just leave her there. I'm going to finish up here, and then I'll be up to with her." I stated in a shaking voice.

Pet let out a small sob as Ben moved to quickly do as I said. I listened, trying to get my emotions under control, as Ben unchained her and carried her, bridal style from the room.

When I heard the door close, I turned around to face my very confused and unhappy guests.


	22. Is This as Hard as It Gets?

**EDWARD **

When I turned around, I was met with the shocked, confused, and extremely angry eyes and thoughts of my guests. I had promised them a good show tonight with my pet and I let them done immensely. They would all, no doubt; think that I was going soft. I couldn't have that if I was going to remain in charge. If they thought that I was in the least bit weak, it would mean some kind of mutiny. One that I was not ready for.

I had to come up with an explanation and fast. I just didn't know what an accurate one would be. I mean, everything was pointing to the fact that I had just shown a human mercy.

There's only one pair of eyes and thoughts that held concern rather than anger. Emmett, my brother, wouldn't judge me on the way I treated humans. All he'd care about was my well-being. I guess that's something that would never change.

"Are you all right, man?" he asked. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

I guess I wasn't as composed as I thought I had been. Emmett, however, didn't know how close to the mark that he was. While I knew that there was no way my daughter was actually a ghost, I suspected that my new pet was sent to me to haunt me for the rest of her life. She was to serve as a constant reminder of what I lost and how I lost is.

I would, of course, admit to none of that. Once again, it would be seen as a potential weakness on my part. A weakness that would be picked at until there was nothing left. Someone would find some way to hold this against me. I wouldn't admit to it and allow them to take away my thrown. I was too fond of my new position to let it go, no matter what my mental problem was.

"I'm fine, Emmett." I told him then turned my attention back to my guests. "I apologize for what just happened. I know that I promised you all a good show. It turns out, though, that my pet's blood is a little more tempting than I thought. And since I'm not quite ready to kill her, I had to stop before I did something that I'd regret." I lied through my teeth. I hoped that the excuse was enough to get them off of my case. "I do, however, believe that I taught her the lesson that I brought her here for. I doubt she'll forget her place ever again." I knew that was another lie. There was no way getting submission from that wench was going to be this easier. "With that being said, I do hope that you enjoyed the other festivities of the night and that the feast was to everyone's liking. I know that I enjoyed myself immensely and just may do this again next year. Unfortunately, and at the risk of sounding rude, I must inquire that everyone gets cleaned up and be on the way now. I must go to my pet and make sure that this lesson had a lasting effect." Another lie, but I was sure everyone bought it.

The thoughts that I was hearing told me they all bought it and that I was off the hook. Everyone's except Dimitri's. He seemed to think that there was more to it than just my thirst. In fact, he was positive that I was hiding something. He knew better than to question the things I said or did. The only reason I let Alice and Rosalie get away with it was because they were my family, and I couldn't bear the thought of hurting them. Anyone else, however, was subject to any punishment I saw fit, if they ever questioned me. Dimitri knew this and decided to just let it go for now. I knew I'd have to keep an extra close eye on him from now on.

Emmett and I were gracious hosts and allowed the others to use our bathrooms to get themselves cleaned up. It took a little over an hour, but eventually, we were both saying goodbye to everyone and shooing them out the door.

Once everyone was gone, I turned around to head upstairs, but found my way blocked by a concerned looking Emmett. His brow was furrowed in confusion and his arms were crossed over his chest.

"So what really happened in there?" He asked with his arms crossed over his chest. "And don't give me that chit about her blood being too much for you. You are capable of ten times the control Carlisle had when you put your mind to it. If you wanted to keep playing with her and not kill her, you wouldn't have been able to."

"It's nothing, Emmett. Don't worry about it." I sighed not wanting to get into to it.

"Don't tell me that it's nothing!" Emmett boomed. "Your paler than should be considered healthy, even for our kind. Your eyes are pitch black, even though you just had your fill of three beautiful young girls. And the look on your face is something that I haven't seen since that night. So don't tell me that it's nothing!"

"Fine." I yelled. "It's not nothing, but it's not something that I wanna talk about either."

"You should." He pressed. "It might help."

"No, Emmett." I said trying to calm myself. He was only trying to help.

If I was being honest with myself, I would admit that he was right. Not only that, but I felt that it was something that I desperately needed to talk to someone about. I knew it would make things so much easier for me. However, I had to think about the rest of the family.

None of them had seen what I had that night and I didn't want them to know what I had to live with. They deserved to remember the beautiful, innocent, and wonderful young woman, Renesmee had become. They shouldn't have to see the images of that precious girl being violated and tortured for hours. Those were my burdens to deal with. The things that I had to protect my family from, regardless of what it did to me.

Besides, if I was going to talk to any of them about any of this, it most definitely wasn't going to be Emmett. He was the one you went to when you needed a laugh, not when you needed a good heart to heart. I knew that Bella was the one that I should've talked to about it a long time ago, but I just didn't have enough compassion left for her to give her that courtesy. No, the only one I could talk to about him, was the one that I had been all of my bridges with.

"But Edward, I..."

"I said NO, Emmett!" I yelled.

I regretted it the second I saw the hurt and fear flash through his eyes. I knew he was only trying to help and that it wasn't his fault that I couldn't tell him these things. He was my brother, after all. I sighed and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, man." I told him. "I know you're just trying to help. It's just something that I don't wanna get into right now. It's been a long night and I just wanna get cleaned up and check on my pet. Then spend some time alone. Okay. It's nothing I can't handle by myself. I promise."

"Okay." Emmett sighed. "But you know, if you ever wanna talk, I'm here."

"I know, man, I know."

He stepped aside and allowed me to head toward my room. Pet was lying in my bed facing the wall when I entered the room. I noticed right away that McIntyre had her all cleaned and bandaged up. Someone, not knowing where her clothes were, had wrapped her in the sheet. Her bandaged arms were hanging out and I could see a piece of gauze taped to her cheek were I had sliced it.

Remorse shot through me and I wondered where it came from. I had never in the last six years felt sorry for doing something like this, yet here I was feeling like a dick for hurting this girl. I shook my head and reminded myself that she was nothing more than a human and I needed to stop getting myself all confused over her worthless ass.

She was curled up in a ball and I could see sobs shaking her body. She didn't even acknowledge my presence when I walked in. I found that this didn't bother me, like it would with any other girl. I supposed it was a good thing, because I wasn't sure what I'd do if I had to look at her face and into those eyes again tonight.

I didn't say a word as I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a wife beater and headed to the bathroom. She didn't even look up as I opened and slammed the bathroom door. Thank God.

When I was safe inside the bathroom, with the water running, sure she couldn't hear me, I let the images that had been dancing around the edges of my head take over and slid to the floor of the tub in a sobbing mess.


	23. Frienemies

**KARI **

I wasn't sure how I felt as I watched Edward drop the dagger and get off of me. I was shocked, relieved, and highly confused. There was even a small amount of disappointment that Edward didn't go through with putting me out of my misery, like he said he would.

That feeling was quickly washed away when I remembered that Kenzi, my reason for continuing on with life, was alive and as well as she could be under the circumstances. I couldn't let myself die and leave her to face this fate alone. It was those thoughts that allowed the relief to wash over the disappointment in an instant. I wasn't ready to die, not until I could make my little sister safe again.

If I was being completely honest with myself at the time, I would've had to admit that underneath the shock and confusion, there was a very small part of me that felt concern and pity for my torturer. For the brief minute that our eyes were locked, I saw inside his soul, and it wasn't pretty.

Several different emotions passed quickly over his face in those few moments. Pain, anger, sadness, grief, hate, but not towards me, love, hope, happiness, and fear. They flashed so fast that I wasn't even sure how I caught them all, but somehow I did. And when they were all gone, all that was left was a man in complete and utter mental agony. It looked like pain beyond anything that I had ever felt in my entire life. And I was pretty sure it was the kind that I would never wish on anyone. Not even him or my father. No one deserved to be put through that, whatever it was that had caused it.

I, of course, was in no state to admit that I felt any sort of sympathy or compassion for my torturer. He had after all just literally sliced me open for everyone to see. I doubt he had any idea how much that hurt me. What was more? I highly doubted that he even cared. He was a selfish monster who didn't deserve any sympathy. He certainly didn't dole out any. Why should I give a damn?

Yet, someone deep inside, I couldn't help but care.

I wasn't stupid. I knew that just because he decided to stop hurting me one second, didn't mean I was completely off the hook. He could change his mind in an instant. I mean look how quickly he went from wanting to kill me, to having me sent to the vet. He could easily go back to wanting me dead. I was sure that if I made the wrong that would most definitely set him off again.

This is why I laid as still as possible while Ben unchained me. I didn't even fight him when he wrapped his arms around my naked body and picked me up bridal style. I had even managed to repress my flinch when his cold arms hit the bruises and wounds on my back.

For some reason, though, when I was in Ben's arms, I didn't feel the need to fight or even be afraid. In fact, I felt safe, warm, and protected in them. I didn't know why. Hell, he was one of them and while he didn't egg the group on like the others, he didn't do anything to stop what happened tonight either. He had just watched it happen, which didn't make him any better than the rest of them. Yet, I felt comfortable enough in his arms to wrap mine around his neck for more support and bury my face in his neck to block out the rest of the sounds in the dining hall.

I half expected Edward to tell me that he'd be up to punish me later, or something, but he didn't say a word as Ben carried me out the door. In fact, he was still staring at the other wall when I snuck a peek back at him just as the door closed. I found myself wondering what was up.

Ben walked slowly and carefully up the steps. I could tell he was trying very hard not to jostle me and irritate my opened wounds. I was grateful for that, even though, pain shot through me with every step. I knew it wasn't his fault and tried extremely hard not to whimper or cry out in pain. I didn't want him to think that I was an ungrateful brat.

I kept my face buried in the crook of his neck as we made our way to Edward's room. We stopped after what seemed like forever and I heard several soft beeps before the door clicked opened. It wasn't until that point that I realized the door had a keypad lock that probably had a code. It was an ingenious idea and I would've marveled at it, if it wasn't being used to keep me from getting out or unwanted visitors from getting in.

Ben carried me in and laid me carefully and gently on the bed. Then he sat next to me and began stroking my sweaty and matted bangs out of my face.

"I'm so so sorry." he whispered.

I looked into his face for the first time since he picked me up and was very surprised by the contradiction that I saw. His eyes were red, the color of the ones who were on Edward's side, but they held nothing but kindness and concern. His sad and kind smile portrayed the same thing. I didn't understand.

"I'm going to go get the doctor." he continued before I could speak.

The fact that he referred to McIntyre as the doctor rather than the vet, through me off as well. By using that reference he was acknowledging that I was human and a person and not some insignificant little animal. To him I was a human girl worthy of care and respect, and not just the next form of entertainment. Yet, if he was really like that, then shouldn't his eyes be golden brown like Alice's.

I still had yet to figure out what caused the difference. Yet, I had come to associate the good guys with the light brown eyes and the bad guys had the red ones. So why was this handsome red eyed boy with long black hair and a beautiful, perfect smile was being kind to me. It just didn't fit with what I knew about this place.

I opened my mouth to voice my confusion, but he placed too hard, cold fingers, gently to my lips, sending good shivers down my spine, before I had the chance to say anything.

"Shh." he whispered. His voice was deep, but very beautiful and musical. "I know you're probably extremely confused at the moment, and I loved to answer your question, but they must wait. It's more important that we deal with your injuries." I nodded and he removed his fingers. "Now, I'm going to go and get McIntyre and bring back the things necessary to get you cleaned up. Unfortunately, I can't do anything about clothing. Edward keeps that locked up and he's the only one with a key. Besides, it'll be better for you to be naked for the doctor. Don't worry, though, I'll find some way to cover you up after he's done."

"Thank you." was all I could think to say.

I didn't what else I could say. I was extremely grateful for the kindness that he was showing me, but I wasn't sure how I could express that in words. He just smiled and kissed my forehead before darting out of the room.

I lay in the bed trying very hard to forget about everything that had just happened and everything that I was feeling. I pushed back the fear, shock, confusion, pain, and anger and tried think of only Ben.

I thought about how beautiful his pale and kind face was. Don't get me wrong, I thought all the male vampires that I had met, good or bad, were beautiful. Yet, this one was so much different. I was sure it had something to do with the level of concern and care that he was showing me. He definitely looked absolutely perfect with his perfectly centered nose and beautiful full lips.

I found myself imagining what I would've felt if I had met someone like him under different circumstances. Would I have found my first true friend, since Kaylyn, in him? Or would he have completely ignored me if he didn't know I needed rescuing?

Why was I even thinking about this? I had only known the guy for five minutes. Hell, I wasn't even completely positive that I could trust him. Yet, there I was considering the possibility of meeting him in different and better circumstances. What was wrong with me? Had Edward totally warped my mind?

That's when I remember exactly why I was daydreaming about someone I had only known for five minutes. I was trying to forget about the physical and mental torture that I just had to endure. I was trying not to think about the future with my Master.

That's when everything came crashing back. The pain, the fear, the confusion and shock. Everything hit me like a ton of bricks and came crashing down around me, crushing the breath out of me. I couldn't help it after that, I completely lost it. I curled myself into a ball, not caring that I was still naked and cried my eyes out.

Ben returned about five minutes later. He was carrying a big bowl of water and a very soft looking wash rag. The minute he saw my state, he ran to my side and placed the bowl on the night stand table. He then crawled onto the bed, wrapped the sheet around me and cradled me in his arms.

"No, honey, don't cry. It's okay, I'm here." he whispered smoothing the hair on the top of my head.

He held me close to him and continued to silently stroke my hair. He didn't really say anything more and for that I was grateful. I mean what could he really say? We both knew that nothing would be okay, at least not until Edward came to his senses. And he definitely couldn't promise me anything. They'd be no way for him to ensure that he could keep his promises.

Surprisingly enough though, I felt so much better just being in his arms again. Which was crazy, because I had just met this man. Why did I feel so close to and comforted by him?

I cried into his arms for a few minutes before I managed to get enough composure to pull away from him. I quickly wiped the tears off of my face. I only succeeded in smearing the blood more. He laughed softly and picked up the rag.

"Here, let me." he said dipping the rag into the water and wringing it out.

I turned to face him and he gently wiped the blood from my cheek. I flinched slightly as he wiped over the cut, being sure to get the extra blood from the top.

"Thank you and I'm sorry, I just..."

I started to apologize but before I could finish, he placed his to fingers on my lips again.

"Don't apologize." he told me. "You've been through a great deal these past few days. It's enough to make even the most emotionally stable person break down. I'm just glad that you're letting me comfort you. I know that your experiences here can't have left you with the best opinion of my kind."

I blushed slightly at his words, but felt the need to stand up for the nice vampires that I had met here.

"Actually, my experience with them is that they're just like everyone else. Some are good and some are bad, that's all there is to it. And I've met a couple good ones."

"Ah, you must be referring to Alice and Rosalie." he nodded. "They are really some of the best women that I've ever met."

I was about to throw Bella's name in there, but then I remembered that no one can know about her secret.

"Yeah, they are pretty great." I responded. "They've been taking great care of my sister these last three years."

"Yes, Kenzi." he acknowledged. "I've spent some time with her myself. She's a pretty unique human. I guess I now know where she gets it from."

"You know my sister?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. I met her while she was on a weeklong punishment in the basement." he explained. "I go down there when Alice and Rosalie are unable to and take care of the girls. She was there and I did everything I could for her like the rest of the girls."

"I don't understand."

I was extremely confused. Why was he talking about how he helped the girls when he just sat in the room and watched Edward and the others kill twenty seven of them? And if he clearly disagreed with Edward, why was he following him around and obeying his orders like a little lapdog?

"I know you probably have a great deal of questions and I'll be happy to answer them, while I'm getting you cleaned up." Ben answered. "I have to have you ready when McIntyre gets here. He gets very upset when he has to wait."

I nodded and pulled myself out of his lap. He got up so I could lie down on the bed, then he slowly unwrapped the sheet. I felt a little uncomfortable being exposed to him, but figured if he was going to violate me, he would've done it by now.

"Now," he said dipping the rag into the water again. "I'm going to try and be as gentle as possible, but I knew you to tell me if I'm hurting you." I nodded. "Now, go ahead with your questions." He picked up my left arm and ran the rag gently over the gash. I flinched slightly from the pressure.

I did have a lot of questions for him, which I would get to in a minute. However, there was one the seemed more important hovering at the edge of my thoughts. I needed to know the reason why Edward stopped. I needed to make sure that I wasn't in danger of something like this happening again.

"Why did Edward stop?" I asked. "Why didn't he kill me like he had planned to?"

Ben sighed as he moved to the other arm.

"I can't really tell you why he stopped." he answered. "And honestly, I'm not sure myself. The most that I can say on the subject is that when his daughter was murdered, it messed him up pretty bad and he never really dealt with it. Instead, he started inflicting pain on others to get rid of his own. And you can see that it turned him into a monster. As for why he didn't kill you, he never had any intention of doing it or letting his guests get anywhere near your blood. This whole night was meant to be a punishment as well as a lesson in who your master was. He wanted to punish you for what happened with Jessica and Lauren as well as what happened this morning. And for some reason, he wants to be absolutely positive that there's no question in your mind who your master is. That was the cause for all the mental and physical torture tonight. He actually intended to slice his name into your flesh so you'd never forget. For some reason, he thought that would hurt you more than the tattoo and the brand. I honestly can't say why he stopped, but I'm glad he did."

"Me too." I hissed as he ran the rag over the half an E on my stomach.

"Sorry." He cringed, moving on to the dried blood around it.

I was silent for a moment trying to figure out how to phrase my next question. I was so lost in thought about the confusion of it, that it took me a second to realize that Ben was looking at me, expecting me to answer a question.

"I'm sorry." I shook my head. "What did you say?"

"I said that I was going to have to touch your breast and wanted to be sure that you were okay with that." he answered.

I wasn't sure how I felt about it. I knew it had to be done, but, because of what Edward had done, I was extremely uncomfortable about them being touched. However, I tried to force myself to relax as I nodded. I knew that Ben was doing this for the sole person of helping me and wouldn't get any pleasure from it.

"Unfortunately, this one is really gonna hurt." he stated as he placed the rag on the cut on my areola. I had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming as the rag cleansed it. "Sorry." he said again and I had a feeling that if vampires could cry, he would've been. Once he finished, he moved to the cut on my other breast. "Are you finished with your question already?"

"No." I answered. "I'm just having a hard time phrasing this one."

"I see. Why don't you try explaining what you wanna say." he suggested.

"Well, I'm confused about your behavior." I stated.

"I figured you would be. What's confusing you?"

"Well, I don't really know what significance the eye color has to your kind. However, it's been my experience that anyone on Alice's side has golden eyes, and anyone on Edward's side has red eyes. Yet, you have red eyes but clearly have Alice's opinions, but you follow Edward's orders like, forgive my comparison, a dog."

"Ah," he sighed moving done to my legs. "You don't understand whose side I'm on, is that?"

"Well, yeah."

He sighed.

"That's a rather long story." he answered. "One that we don't have that much time for. McIntyre is going to be here any minute and I'll have to go back to the facade. However, I suppose you deserve at least the reader's digest version of things. Pretty much, I'm on Alice's side; however, with the way things are right now, it would be stupid of me to openly defy Edward."

"Why?"

"Because he's the leader of the vampire's and his word is law. If anyone was to try and go up against him, it would mean death for that person. Alice and Rosalie can get away with it, because Edward still considers them family before anything else, and he would never hurt his family. However, he does not extend the same courtesy to the rest of us."

I nodded understanding his position. He was between a rock and a hard place. He wanted to help, but if he was too open about it, he would be killed, and then these girl would lose something that the really and truly needed.

"I mostly work in secret with the girls in the basement. Being on Edward's good side, it's easier for me to have access to it ran it is for Alice and Rosalie. When I go down there, Edward simply thinks it's to play. He has no idea, that I actually feed and nurse their injuries." Ben continued explaining. "I have to be very careful, though, because I'm the only in this house, other than Alice and Rosalie who can help them. If Edward ever finds out my true intent, then they'd all be in trouble."

"So then why are you risking everything trying to help me?" I asked quietly.

"Because, you've already been through so much pain and suffering that you don't deserve anymore. Especially not at the hands of that ruthless monster." he answered quietly.

I opened my mouth to say something else, but he quickly placed his whole hand over my mouth. He mouthed the word McIntyre then went over to stand next to the door, leaving me opened and exposed.

The lock on the door clicked mere seconds later and McIntyre walked in. He looked just as apathetic as he had the last two times I was around him. Somehow, I knew this wasn't going to be pleasant.

"So what's the damage?" McIntyre asked Ben, completely ignoring my presence.

"Nothing a little antibiotic ointment and a few bandages won't take care of." Ben said with a shrug sounding just as apathetic. "Edward didn't make the cuts very deep and made sure that none of his venom could penetrate the blood stream. However, I'd use some of that special peroxide of yours. We want to be sure not to leave anything out."

"Right." McIntyre answered with a nod. "You might want to hold her down then. She didn't like the peroxide much last night. She may just start thrashing."

"Whatever." Ben shrugged like he could care less.

Ben walked over and placed my head in his lap. He grabbed my wrists in a firm but gentle grip.

"Stay still." he ordered in a cold voice. I could, however, hear the slightest bit of care and affection in his tone.

"Let's start with her face." McIntyre stated placing his black bag next to me and straddling my hips. I did not like him in that position at all. Especially while I was naked.

He pulled a cotton ball and a clear bottle of this thick brown liquid out of his back. He poured some of the liquid onto the cotton ball, then forced my face to the side and held it firmly in place. He, then, started dabbing the gash, not too gently with the cotton ball. I cried out as the liquid began shooting a searing pain through the gash. I didn't dare try to move my head, though. I'd probably just end up snapping more own neck with his strength.

McIntyre laughed at my pain and even dabbed at the gash a couple more times. The burning lasted at least five minutes before he was satisfied. He then rubbed the antibiotic ointment on the gash. He pressed extra hard eliciting another scream for me. He laughed then moved on to the other gashes.

All of them were just as painful, and in the case of my breasts, even more so. I tried not to scream and struggle because I could see how much McIntyre loved that. Ben just looked down at my face the whole time. He looked extremely apathetic about the whole thing, but I knew that it was just part of the game.

When McIntyre finally finished, he put his things away and handed Ben as piece of paper, telling him to make sure that Edward got it. It was the instructions for my recovery. I sighed; at least I got a few more nights in the comfortable bed.

When he left, Ben moved me carefully over to the couch and put some more clean sheets on the bed. He didn't want me to have to sleep in my own blood. Granted, it wasn't as messy as it had been the night before, Ben was simply that thorough.

He put the clean fitted sheet on the bed, the wrapped the regular sheet tightly around my body. It was the best I could do for clothes until Edward allowed me to wear some. Once I was completely covered, he laid me gently onto the bed.

"Unfortunately, I have to go now." he told me smoothing down my hair. "Edward will be back any minute. I'll try to get in to see you again soon and I'll bring you something to eat. I'll be around if you need anything."

"Thank you." I said eternally grateful to have another friend in this God forsaken place.

"It's my pleasure, m'lady." he mocked bowed and kissed me on the forehead before heading out of the room.

The calm and peaceful feeling that his presence had provided me, disappeared the minute he stepped out the door. Suddenly, I found myself very afraid of what would happen when Edward came back up stairs. Would I be punished for what happened down there? Would he want to finish what he started? How far would he go to gain my submission?

All of these thoughts and fears were crushing down on my and making it hard to breathe. Before I knew it, I was sobbing wreck again. Fantastic. Edward was going to be coming back any minute and I was in break down mode. I couldn't let him see me like this, or let him know that he affected me this much.

I knew I wasn't going to be able to stop it before he got back, so I simply turned away from the door. It was one thing for him to know that I was breaking down. However, it was a completely different thing for him to see it. I wouldn't let him see the pain and fear that was written in those tears. No way, no how.

I was only laying there for about five minutes before he came in. I didn't even bother turning around when the door opened. My philosophy, if I was going to get punished, I would make for something I did, right?

I just laid there and continued sobbing into the pillow, not even acknowledging his presence. Even crying I was still tensed and awaiting a punishment. I was surprised when none came. He just moved about the room for a couple minutes, not acknowledging my presence, before he walked in the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

Five minutes later, I heard the water turn on and I listened to it for a long moment. I had been concentrating on the comforting and relaxing sound of it hitting the tub trying to calm my sobs for about two minutes when I heard what sounded like sobs.

I had known enough about vampire to know that they couldn't cry. However, just because that couldn't didn't mean that they didn't need to every now and then. I found myself wondering what could've moved Edward to the point where he'd want to shed tears.

I thought about what happened to his daughter. I knew that she had gotten killed, but from what Ben said they was more to it than that.

I thought for a minute about going in and trying to comfort him. Somehow though, I knew he wouldn't want my comfort. Besides, I was still too angry about everything to really want to follow that instinct. Instead, I turned away from the bathroom and tried to ignore the sounds coming from it.

I lost myself in memories of my family when we were all whole and happy. Back before my mom died and everything was absolutely perfect.

I was so lost in those memories and thoughts that I hadn't even noticed the sobs and the water in the bathroom were off until I heard the door open. I, once again, didn't acknowledge the fact that he had stepped back in the room from the bathroom.

I just kept staring at a fixed point on the wall. He ignored me as well and I heard him rummaging through the room again. It wasn't long before I heard keys jingling and the sound of Edward unlocking the trunk with my clothes in it.

He rummaged through that then closed and relocked the trunk. The next thing I knew, he had sat down behind me and thrown the clothes in front of me, so they were right in front of my face.

"Put those on." he ordered.

As much as I wanted to get dressed, I wanted to prove to him that the display downstairs had done nothing but hurt me and piss me off. It didn't break me in the slightest and it certainly hadn't shown me who my master was.

I looked over the outfit to see that it was a white camisole that should more skin than I would've liked, but less than he had me showing the entire I'd been here with a pair of gray sweat pants. It definitely looked more comforting and inviting than this damned sheet.

I definitely considered putting them on. That was until I remembered that it was exactly what Edward had just told me to do and I was trying to prove a point. This is why I didn't even make a move to get to pick them up.

"That wasn't a request." he growled. I could tell that he was trying hard to be nice and while I didn't want to piss him off, I had to show him that he couldn't just turn into nice Edward after he hurt me. That most certainly did not make anything okay.

Once again, I didn't make a move to grab the clothes.

"Put on the damned clothes!" he all but yelled.

"I don't fucking want to." I growled back.

"You know, Pet, you make it really hard for me to be nice to you." he stated with an aggravated sigh.

His words suddenly pissed me off. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to tell me? After everything's he's done to me. It just wasn't going to fly with me. No way, no how. I sat up on the bed, still holding the sheet to my body and turned my furious gaze on him.

"I make it hard for you to be nice to me?!" I yelled. "Your brothers bring here against my will where I find out that my eleven year-old sister has been a slave for three years and I'm given to you as a birthday present like I'm a piece of property. You show me off and humiliate me in front of your friends, then brand me with your name and family crest. You force me to act like a dog and dress like a whore. Take away my most precious possession and beat me for no reason. Force me to bow to your will. Make me sit through the worst mental torture imaginable then pull out the most horrible part of my past and make me not only watch you torture some poor other girl with it, but relive it when I was unconscious! And let me tell you something Edward Cullen, if you didn't think that was too horrible torture, I'll have you know that while the drywall screws wasn't the worst night of my life, it ranked up there. In fact, it was beaten only by my mother's death, my sister's kidnapping, and the day my father threatened to blow my head off. You then proceed to put me through the worst physical torture that resulted in this!" I indicated my body. "After threatening to kill. And you have the fucking nerve to sit there and tell me that I make it fucking hard to be nice to! I don't fucking think so! Do you have any idea the fucking pain you've fucking caused me, not only in the least three days, but the last three fucking years! You have no right to tell be that I make it fucking hard to be nice to! I hate you, Edward Cullen and I hope you rot in hell one day!"

I finished my speech breathing hard and staring into his eyes. I was tensed and waiting for a punishment as I analyzed what he was feeling. I saw flashes of many different emotions on his face. Pain, hurt, sadness, shock, confusion, apathy, sympathy, pity, and joy all crossed flashed across his eyes in less than a second. I just barely caught them all, however, I had barely any time to work any of them out, because they had all settled on anger at me and less than a second after my speech, Edward had his hand wrapped around my throat. I didn't even try to struggle because I knew it would be useless. I just tried to meet his stare as bravely as possible, even if I was fighting for a breath.

"First, you will never ever speak to me like that again. Second, you will not address as anything expect Master and you mostly certainly will not call me Edward ever again. Thirdly, unless you want me to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours, you'll watch your language." he growled. I nodded terrified. "And if you ever run off at the mouth again, I will beat so hard that you won't be able to sit, stand or even lay down for weeks by the time I'm through. Do you understand?"

Yes, Master." I choked out.

"Finally, I don't give a damn about your pain! You have no idea what pain is!" he told me.

"Fuck you!" I growled and his hand tightened around my throat.

"Watch that fucking mouth, bitch!" he growled. "You have absolutely no idea what I've been through and if you ever do find out, you'll think that your life is sunshine and daisies. I'll admit that you've lost a lot in your life, but it's nothing compared to what I lost that night. Nothing!"

He shoved me backwards and I would've toppled to the floor, but I somehow managed to hold the sheet up with one hand and grab the bedpost with the other pulling myself back up.

I thought about those words for a minute and his reaction to my little speech. Things started to click in my head, which was a big surprise seeing as I could hardly breathe.

"They did more than just kill her that night, they?" I asked.

"No." he whispered.

I couldn't tell if he was answering my question or trying to tell me that he didn't want to talk about it. Nothing in his tone or face gave anything away. I knew I should've stopped while I was a head, but that gut feeling that I've been getting about him was telling that I needed to keep pushing this. It was also telling me that I was going to get hurt, but it was necessary if I was ever going to help him get through this.

"What did they do to her?" I whispered.

"I don't wanna talk about it, especially not with you Pet." he growled.

"Why not?" I pushed. "We've shared the same pain. Maybe I could help you."

"No, Pet!" he yelled.

"You need to talk about it with someone. It's the only way you're ever going to get better. You can't keep it bottled up! Look what's it's doing to you!"

"Shut up now, Pet!"

"But Edward..."

"I said shut up, Pet!"

I felt the back of his hand sting hard against my cheek as I fell sideways into the wall. I hit my head on the wall and bounced off of it, toppling to the floor. I tried clinging to the sheet but Edward kept a firm grip on it, so it slipped through my fingers. I hit the floor completely exposed with Edward staring down at me with an angry smirk on his face.

"No one gave you permission to cover up anyway!" he sneered. "Now, put the damned clothes on!" He threw them from the bed to the floor. "I'm going for a walk to cool off before I do something that we'll both regret. I'll send one of the girls up with some food for you. And you better be ready to repay my hospitality when I get back!"

With that he walked out the door, slamming it behind him and leaving me alone to ponder exactly what he meant by repaying him for his hospitality.


	24. Faith

**BELLA **

I was so nervous about how Rosalie and Alice's talk with Edward would go that I went straight to the room on the fourth floor after leaving Kari and started pacing.

I was worried about whether or not Edward decided to change his mind about making her attend the feast. I knew she was get punished, regardless of his decision. I just hoped it would be worth it in the end. I couldn't help but think about all the horrible things that Edward had done to his girls in the past and the way he always seemed to come up with creative new forms of punishment. Just thinking about what her could and would do to that poor girl made me sick to my stomach.

It didn't help that I was bothered by the fact that I had to sit around and wait for Jasper to come and tell me what Edward decided. I would've much rather been down there to hear it for myself. More than that, I wanted to be able to stand by my sisters and fight for this poor innocent girl's...well, innocence.

I wanted nothing more than to march down there and show everyone, including Edward my true colors. I wanted to give my sisters a little more support in the endeavor and let them know that I had always been on her side, regardless of my apathetic act.

I knew deep down, though, that it was more than just wanting to stand by them in their fight for the humans. I wanted my sisters back, plain and simple. I loved them very much and hated their coldness and distance, because they didn't think that I cared about their cause. It made me feel even worse when I thought that it didn't really have to be that way. If I just came clean, then there wouldn't be any problem, right?

Wrong.

As much as I wanted to get my sisters back and tell them that I had been on their side all along, I knew they couldn't be my first priority. There was a human girl who needed me way more than I needed my sisters. If I walked down those stairs and showed everyone just whose side I was on, I wouldn't be able to protect Kari anymore.

Once Edward found out that I was on Alice's and Rose's side, he'd forbid me to see Kari anymore. Hell, he might even go as far as divorcing or exiling me. Maybe even having me burned. Just to ensure that there was no way that I could defy him and help her. If any of that happened, that would leave Kari with nobody able to care for her. I couldn't let that happen. Kari deserved at least one friend in this world, and I wasn't going to take that away from her.

I'd just have to deal with the loneliness and pain of losing my sisters the best I could. There were more important things at stake after all.

I actually ended up talking myself in and out of going down there for the full hour and a half that I was waiting for Jasper.

**ALICE **

I knew that Jessica and Lauren were up to no good the minute they met Edward halfway on the stairs. They both had smiles on their faces that could only mean one thing, they were about to get some poor human into trouble.

They had both always been petty and vindictive, even when they were human. When they were turned those traits carried over. They came in handy during the war, but afterwards it just got annoying.

They would spend ninety percent of their days walking around and watching the humans, just waiting for one of them to mess up. The minute that they did, the girls would run to Edward and get them in a shitload of trouble. They enjoyed knowing that the humans were getting punished because of them. They didn't even have to be present during the punishment, they were just satisfied that they were responsible for a humans pain.

I supposed that was why Edward kept them around after the wall. He found them both to be the most annoying people in the world. However, they gave him excuses to hurt the humans and anyone who could give him what he loved most, deserved to be able to stick around.

Now, I had learned to live with this side of them, and did everything I could to keep them from tattling. That's where my good friend Ben's gift came in handy. Mostly though, I just tried to deal with what they did. Especially if Ben wasn't around.

If it was any other human, I would've just ignored it. Edward didn't hurt the household slaves as much as his personal one. However, I knew they were about to tell on Edward's personal slave. What was worse? It was Kari. The one that I had promised to protect.

I found myself shaking with rage as I watched Edward read the two girls' mind. I found myself wishing that Ben didn't have to be in the ballroom getting things set up for the feast. Kari could really use his help at this particular moment. However, I knew that the facade was just as important to Kari's protection.

I wanted nothing more than to walk up there and rip the girls' heads from their shoulders as Edward assured them that Kari would indeed be punished for her disobedience and disrespect. The only thing that held me where I was was Jasper hand tightly around my waist and his constant attempts to keep me calm.

It worked, at least, until Edward dismissed the two girls and they walked to the kitchen like Christmas had come four months early. As the disappeared through the doors, I moved to go after them, so I could rip them both to shreds.

Jasper arm tightened around my waist and Rosalie placed a tight, strong hand on my shoulder.

"Don't." Jasper whispered. "He's already angry enough about what we just tried to do, and I'm sure those two didn't tell him that Kari was a perfect angel. Kari's already in a shitload of trouble. You wouldn't be doing her any favors by attacking to of Edward's "favorites"."

"You're right." I sighed. "I just hate them. I hate him."

"No, you don't hate him, Alice." Jasper whispered. "He's still your brother and nothing he does is going to change that."

"No." I argued. "I don't know who that monster is, but it sure as hell isn't my brother."

Jasper sighed.

"It may not seem like it now, but he's in there somewhere. Buried deep in all the grief, anger, and sadness." Jasper said. "He'll find himself again, someday."

"Okay, but what about the innocent people he's destroying now?" I asked.

Neither of them could give me an answer, so I just sighed and laid my head on Jasper shoulder.

"He's really mad, isn't he?" I asked after a minute.

"Yes, he is." Jasper answered.

"Is it going to be bad?"

"I don't know. I just know that we pissed him off, and whatever those two bitches told him, pushed him over the edge. However, I don't think that he's going to do anything until after the feast. He's too pressed for time, right now."

"So you mean to tell me that he's going to punish her physically after all that mental, bullshit." I asked.

"Most likely." Jasper affirmed.

"At least, Benn will be there for her." Rosalie whispered placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah." I whispered.

If I could count on anyone more than Rose, it was Ben. He hated what Edward did more than anyone else. I requested that he take care of her tonight, so I knew that she'd be in good hands.

We were all silent for a long moment before Jasper caught a look at the clock. It was almost seven.

"I should probably go and check on Kenzi real quick." Jasper said. "I told her about Kari and the Bloodfeast."

"You did what?" I asked with wide shocked eyes.

"I told her that Edward was going to take Kari to the bloodfeast." Jasper stated. "Kari's her sister; she had a right to know."

I knew he was right and I understood his need to tell her. If he was even going to begin to gain her trust back, he had to be honest with her about this. I probably would've told her myself. I just would've waited until later.

"How did she take it?" I asked once my shock wore off.

"She was pretty messed up. I told her to take the rest of the night off and try to relax. I also told her that I come back to check on her after we finished with Edward." he explained.

"Okay, well then why don't you go on up and talk to her, then bring her back to our room. She shouldn't be alone tonight." I said. He bit his lip looking slightly uncomfortable. "What?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping that I could get a few hours alone tonight." he answered. "I'll send Kenzi to you, though. I just need some time to think about some things and rearrange my priorities. This change isn't the easiest thing in the world."

Translation: Even though I just told you how much I loved you last night, it's not enough to give up my mistress. I'm going to spend a few hours with her, and then I'll be back for you.

I don't know what caused me to jump to that conclusion so quickly, but I knew in my heart that was what he was about to do. I was angry to know that he didn't love me enough to give whoever she was up. It also hurt a great deal to know that it was entirely possible that he may just love her more than me.

I mean, he knew how much I hated to be alone on these nights. I'd usually spend them with Kenzi or Rose, but I hoped that with Jasper's decision to change and not attend the feast would leave me with his love and support tonight. I guess I was wrong. Apparently, whoever the hell she was was his priority. That thought hurt and angered me a great deal.

Was I going to lose him after everything that we had already gone through? I didn't want that to happen. We had held on too long through too much for it to all fall apart now.

I wanted to beg him to stay with me tonight. However, if I was wrong, which I was only seventy percent sure that I wasn't, and I objected, I would sound like the world's biggest bitch for not allowing him to do what he needed to do. I was stuck in a rock and a hard place and there wasn't really anything that I could do.

"Okay." I sighed after a minute of thought.

I knew he would've sensed the feelings of hurt and anger that were washing over me. Thankfully, he had no way of knowing exactly why I felt that way. I'm sure that he just though that I was upset because I thought that he was simply abandoning me. I wasn't sure if I was ready for him to know that I knew more than he thought that I did about his secret love life.

I was standing a few inches away from him and he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. Then he wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his chest. He sighed for a minute holding my close to his body, before he pulled me away and looked me in the eyes.

My heart melted at the love, adoration, and sincerity that was evident all over his face. This was something that he had always been good at. He'd use my feelings for him to manipulate me into whatever he wanted. I was determined not to let it work this time, though.

"I know how hard these nights are on you and that you don't like to be alone." he told me. "I understand and I wish that I could be the one to be able to care of you tonight, but I need this time alone, okay? I need to rearrange my priorities and take care of me, so that I can come back in a few hours and take care of you. I love you Al, with my whole heart and soul and I really wanna be there for you, but I can't until I take care of my own issues. Please, try to understand? I'll send Kenzi to our room once I finished talking to her. She and Rose will take care of you until I'm done. I promise it'll only be a few hours, but I need this, love. Okay?"

I wanted to tell him to cut the crap and confront him right then and there. However, he words from last night, coupled with the sincerity in his tone as well as the look of intense love and adoration in his eyes, I found myself unable to say anything else.

Not to mention the way he phrased his words, would make me look like a total hag bitch from hall (A/N: Ten points to anyone who can tell me where that came from). Something that I was sure he knew. I, once again, knew that he had me stuck and there was nothing that I could say that would make me asking him to stay sound right.

Besides, if I was really being honest with myself, I would have to admit that I wasn't ready for this confrontation yet anyway. I was way too afraid that he'd choose her over me when he discovered that he couldn't have both of us.

In the end, I decided that it was better to just nod and pretend that I understood.

"I do understand, Jazz." I said as sincerely as possible. "Just come back to me soon. I really need you tonight."

"I know and I promise it'll only be a couple of hours."

I nodded and he kissed my forehead before walking away. My heart broke a little more as I watched him ascend the stairs.

Rosalie immediately wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders and I sighed laying my head on her shoulder.

"Okay, so I understand that he's trying to change and that's a difficult thing for him to deal with. And I understand how much you still love him and wanna make him happy. But what I don't understand is why you're still going to let him get away with fucking some other girl. Why didn't you just call him on his bullshit, or did you really believe that he's going to be spending that time alone?"

"Oh no," I sighed. "I knew he was lying."

"So then, why let him get away with it?" she asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I guess it's because he's changing for the simple fact that he wants the fighting to stop. He loves me enough to go through the hardest changes of his life, just so we wouldn't have any more reason to fight. It would be pretty ungrateful and bitchy of me to throw something that would cause a fight in his face, this early in the game. I don't wanna make him change his mind about this, because I'm being a nagging and annoying bitch. Besides, I know that I'm not ready for that confrontation, yet. It's easier to pretend that he's actually thinking then to admit his sleeping with someone else."

"I guess I can understand that." Rosalie sighed. "And I'm not trying to be an annoying, nagging bitch, either. It's just, you're my sister, Al, and you have been for decades and I just don't like seeing you hurting. You have no idea how much it hurts to see your face every time you realize that he's going to see whoever the hell she is. It bothers me, so much to see you like that and I wish you didn't have to feel like that. I love you and want you to be happy."

I sighed. It had been a long time before the war since I had felt close to Rosalie. While she was always going to be my sister and I'd do anything for her, we sort of drifted apart over the years and Bella's entrance into the family didn't help much. I was sure that Rose always felt like I was choosing the human over her. I didn't think that we'd be able to get past it.

Then came Nessie's murder and the war. Everything fell apart then, including the family. Somehow along the way though, Rosalie and I managed to get close again and I really liked that. She kept me in one piece during that whole mess and was the only constant since that terrible night. She was there for me, for anything, no matter what or when. Even if, like now, she didn't agree with my choice.

I couldn't help but feel a little better knowing that she was still there for me now.

However, Jasper's affair couldn't my first worry. There were way too many other things that I had to take care of.

"I know Rosalie and I appreciate your feelings and everything that you do for me." I told her. "I feel the same way about you and would do absolutely anything for you. I know that you just want help me, unfortunately, though, my marital problems can't be our first priority right now. As much as I would like to know, for sure, what's going on between my husband and sister, I can't spare..." I trailed off when she pulled away and I saw the look of astonishment on her face.

"Wait, you think that it's Bella?" she questioned eyes bugging out.

"Shh!" I said, unsure of who could possibly be listening. "But yes, I do."

"And how long have you suspected it?" Rose questioned, no doubt, hurt that I hadn't mentioned it sooner.

"Only sense this afternoon." I told her. "She came to my room, wanting to talk to Jasper privately. I don't know, but it just didn't feel right. And the more I thought about it, the more sense it made. It would explain a lot of things between them and me."

"Now that you mention it, it does make some sense." I could tell that she was thinking back to all the weird coincidences that I had. "But I doubt it's her. I mean, it's Bella. She's your sister, regardless of what's happened in the past. She loves you and there's no way in hell that she's going to hurt you. No matter what she does or doesn't feel about our current relationship."

"That's what I thought too, but she doesn't care about much anymore. What if she doesn't care about hurting me anymore?"

"I don't think that's the case." Rosalie put her arm around my waist this time and I sighed.

"It doesn't matter anyway. It's something that I can't think about right now. My first priority has to be these girls, because they definitely aren't anyone else's." I took a quick glance at the clock and noted that it was seven ten. "And speaking of the girls, Edward's going to be bringing Kari down soon, I don't think that I can handle seeing her like that."

"Okay, then we'll go back to your room and wait for Kenzi, and then the two of us can keep your company until Jasper finishes "thinking".

I gave a tiny, almost humorless laugh when she a quoted thinking.

"I'd like that." I told her.

I was sure that a night with my sister and pretty much adopted daughter was exactly what I needed to get back on track.

**BELLA**

When Jasper finally did walk in, I was so nervous and upset that I ran into his arms exactly like I did the night before.

"Oh Jasper, thank God you're finally here." I exclaimed. I've been so worried. All I could think about was what would've happened if he said no and how he would punish her for it and...and..and.." I was too upset to be able to form any words at that particular moment, but I tried anyway.

"Bella, honey, you need to calm down." he whispered stroking my hair and using his gift on me. "I won't be able to explain if you're in hysterics."

I knew he was right. Besides, I was sure that being upset would only make the truth harder to deal with when he told me. I took a couple deep and unnecessary breaths and let his gift wash over me. He in the meantime had led me over to the couch and pulled me down onto his lap.

We were both silent for a long minute until we were sure that I was in control of my emotions.

"So what happened?" I finally asked. "Did he change his mind? Is he going to hurt her?" I stopped after the third question realizing that I wasn't as in control as I thought I was.

Jasper flashed me a sad smile before jumping into his explanation.

"No, he didn't change his mind. In fact, he made it perfectly clear that he felt that Kari belonged to him and he would do whatever the hell he wanted to her. He ended that wonderful conversation by informing us that if we ever tried to stop him from hurting her, again, he'd punish her in the worst possible way." I gulped as an image of Edward threatening or hurting Kenzi, just to punish Kari flashed through my mind. While nobody had specifically said that's what he would do, it seemed like the worst possible punishment from where I was standing. "He was really angry and on his way up the stairs to punish Kari, but was intercepted by Jessica and Lauren, who told him some things that pushed him over the edge."

"Damn it!" I yelled pulling at my hair. I warned Kari about them. Why didn't she listen? "She promised me that she'd do everything they said and keep herself out of trouble. I told her exactly what they'd do if she didn't listen. God, why did she have to break her promise?"

"Bella, love, breathe." Jasper said in calming tones as he stroked my hair and used his gift. "You know how those two are. Chances are Kari did everything they said, but it wasn't done exactly the way they wanted it done, or as quickly as they wanted it done."

"You're probably right." I answered allowing that explanation to calm me. "So do you know how bad the punishment was, or have any idea what she'll need in the morning?"

"I don't know. We listened for a few minutes, but didn't hear anything that would indicate that he punished her right then and there. We think that he might wait until after the feast, because he was already pressed for time."

"But you don't have any idea how bad it's going to be?" I questioned.

"Nope." he shook his head. "All I know is that he was pretty pissed off when he left the living room and Jessica and Lauren made it worse. I can tell you, though; that it isn't going to be pretty and she's probably going to be pretty messed up for a long time."

"Great!" I yelled. "And that could mean any number of the things! He could rape her or kill her?" I got off of Jasper lap and began pacing the room. "Oh my God! What if he does kill her? Think of what that would do to Kenzi. Or worse. He could hurt Kenzi and Kari would be left to live with the guilt. This isn't good, Jazz. We can't let him kill either of them. It would destroy the one who survived! And I don't think I can..."

I trailed off not wanting to finish the horrible thought that I had just been having. Edward would no doubt want to make a public spectacle of the killing of either girl, especially Kari. I spectacle that I would, no doubt, be forced to watch. I didn't think that I could handle it. It would feel too much like that horrible night when I lost my daughter.

I thought for a minute that I was going to hyperventilate as I felt Jasper try to use his gift to calm me. It was having absolutely no effect on me, though. All I kept seeing was blurred images of Edward and Kari and Nessie. At one point, Kari became Nessie with Edward beating and raping her. I dropped to my knees and found myself screaming. Thank God the room was soundproof.

"Bella, please, calm down." Jasper said suddenly at my side. He ran his hands gently through my hair as he rocked me gently. "Listen to me, okay. Edward is not going to kill Kenzi. He can't unless I give him permission to, which I won't."

"But what about Kari?" I asked calming slightly.

"He's not going to kill her either." Jasper answered. "He's already having too much fun with her. He has no intent of killing her anytime soon."

"But what if he does it by accident." I cried. "He's done it before."

"But he won't this time."

"How do you know for sure?"

"Bell, did you forget who I was married to?"

As he said the words, I was flooded with a great deal of hope. Of course, Jasper would know, for sure whether or not Edward was going to kill Kari. He had Alice, the psychic. She had most likely had a vision of what would happen to Kari in the near future.

"Alice had a vision, didn't she?" I asked, unable to keep the hope and excitement out of my voice. Jasper simply nodded with a small smile. "Well, what did she see?" I prodded.

"It was mostly flashes of definite events that would happen in Edward and Kari's future. So were good and some were horrible. The whole thing happened to quickly to be positive exactly what any of the flashes were. However, she's sure that it means that Kari is going to be the one to save and help Edward find himself again."

"Really?" I asked. "And she's sure."

"She told me that she had the vision the minute that Edward decided to keep and while the flashes went by very quickly, they were all definite. Especially the last one when she saw Edward telling Kari everything that happened."

I nodded.

"So then she's sure that Edward isn't going to kill her?" I had to be sure before I could completely quit panicking.

"Yes." Jasper nodded. "Even without the vision, Alice is positive that Edward could never bring himself to kill her, because she's already reminding him of Nessie. I'm not sure how she knows that, considering none of us have actually seen him with Kari, however, I'd never bet against Alice, even if my life depended on it. Kari's safe, from that fate, at least. Okay?"

"Okay." I said finally completely back in control of myself.

I looked down at the floor, though, thinking of how wonderful it would've been to hear about the vision from Alice herself. Jasper's gift alerted him to me hurt and sadness, before I could even say anything.

He placed his thumb under my chin and pushed it until I met his eyes.

"What's wrong, Bell?" he asked.

"I just wish that I didn't have to hear any of that second hand." I whispered. "I wish that Alice would've been able to tell me right away."

"It doesn't have to be that." he told me running his finger over my lips. "You could always stop pretending and tell Alice and Rosalie what's really going on."

I gasped at his words. How did he know what was really going on? Sure, I had told him about Kari but I kept my mouth shut about the others not wanting to get Jasper or myself in trouble through his thoughts. Did he figure it out on his own? I was sure that I was doing so well with my act. Then again, I guess Jasper was the only one, other than Edward, who seemed to be able to always see right through me.

"Yes, Bell, I know all about what you've been doing for years." Jasper answered my unspoken questions. "I never acknowledged it, of course. I didn't want to deal with any of the drama that it would cause, nor did I want things between you and Edward to get worse. I just made myself believe that it wasn't happening. But Bella, it doesn't have to happen anymore. You can go back to being the Bella that you were before. You can get your sisters back too. I know how much you miss both of them and how lonely and sad you've become without them. And yes, you have me now and I'll always listen, but you need your sisters, Bell. They miss you as much as you miss them."

"It's not that simple, Jazz." I shook my head. "I wish it were, but if I were to go to them and openly start defying Edward, where would that leave Kari and the others? I mean, I was thinking about going down there for an hour and half, but I knew I couldn't. I mean, if Edward ever found out what was going on with me, do you realize how angry he'd be? He'd probably divorce me, just so that I wouldn't have any right to his pets. Then who would help his girls. No one. I'm there only hope and if helping them means giving up my sisters and living a life of loneliness, then so be it."

He should've known that was going to be my answer. He'd known me long enough to know that I always put everyone else's thought and feelings before my own. I would throw myself in harm's way, if meant that I could save someone lives. Especially if that someone was an innocent that I loved. This was exactly what Kari had become in a matter of days. I couldn't just walk away from her the sake of my own happiness. That wouldn't be right or fair to her.

"Well, what if I told you that you weren't there last hope?" Jasper whispered.

"What do you mean?" I questioned suddenly curious.

"Alice and I talked a great deal this afternoon." he explained. "And she told me some interesting stories about how far she and Rose have been going to ensure that the girls get taken care of. She explained to me that there are some members of our extended coven that do not agree with Edward's ideals. However, it wouldn't be very wise for them to stand out against him. He's more willing and able to destroy them, than he is his own family. Well, Alice managed to tap a couple of them and convince them to do what you do, in secret. She's had people planted with Edward's pets for years. They were, of course, careful to watch their thoughts and actions around Edward. She even has someone who can monitor what happens in the basement and help better take care of them."

I nodded.

"As much as I like that idea, I can't just walk away from Kari and leave her with the possibility that whoever is assigned to her could slip up in front of Edward and get killed. Where would that leave Kari? All alone. I couldn't make her face this alone."

"Well," Jasper continued with a sly smile on his face. "Once Alice had the vision of what Kari's going to do for Edward, she didn't want to take any chances and called in the big guns. You know Ben Morris, don't you?"

"The one who can make a person or vampire believe anything that he wants them to?" I questioned feeling strangely excited about this.

"Yup, that's the one. Alice got him on the case the minute she released what her vision meant. He's going to make sure that Edward allows him to take care of Kari after the feast, as well as, after whatever punishment he decides to inflict on her."

I thought about everything that I had just learned and what I wanted. While I understood that these girls needed someone to care about them, someone to put them first. I knew that I couldn't go on with the rest of my existence without anyone to put me first and help me deal with these daily stresses. Yes, I had Jasper, but it just wasn't the same as having the sisters that I missed greatly and had once been able to go to for everything.

Besides, Jasper was new to the whole protecting the girls thing, I'd be the one having to help him deal with his stress. Rose and Alice were experienced at it and knew just how hard it was. They had each other to lean on, but I didn't have anyone. I needed them and that was the bottom line.

Alice seemed to have things pretty much covered with protecting Edward's pets, especially Kari. I was sure that she wouldn't put someone on a job as important as that, unless she trusted them with every fiber of her being. I trusted Alice judgment and knew Kari would be in good hands. I supposed it was about time that I put myself before others, for once. Especially if I was going to keep my sanity.

However, there was one factor that I had to be sure of, before I made any decisions. Jasper. What would happen between us if I revealed myself to Alice and Rosalie? Surely we wouldn't be able to keep the secret too much longer. It would definitely be harder, if I spent more time with the girls.

Yet, he was something that I wasn't ready to give up, yet. I needed him as much as I needed my sisters. Jasper had been the one to keep me in one piece all these years, and I wasn't quite ready to hold myself together yet. I knew that getting my sisters back would help, but I wasn't ready to give him up just yet.

"If I did go back to them, what would that mean for us?" I asked.

"Absolutely nothing." he answered. "Yes, it'll be harder, for both of us. However, I know how much you still need me, Bell and I love you. Maybe not in the same way that I love Alice, but I love you. And I just wanna see you happy and if that means that we have to continue then affair, then we will. I'm not going anywhere until you're ready for me to. Alright?"

I took a deep breath and smiled. I figured he'd say something like that. He knew how much being with him was helping me and while I felt terribly guilty about it, I was happy to know that he loved me enough to continuing risking everything with Alice for my mental stability.

"In that case, I would really love to finally get my sisters back." I said the relief evident in my voice.

"And I'm sure they'd love to take you back." Jasper replied before pressing his lips gently to mine.


	25. No More Secrets, No More Lies

**BELLA **

I stood outside Alice's door, pacing. I was nervous and just the slightest bit scared. What if she didn't believe our story?

It was a little after midnight, only about three or four hours after Jasper and I had our talk. Even with this new development, we still managed to do what we had met to do. I didn't think that I'd be able to handle the stress of talking this out with Alice and Rosalie without that outlet. Not after everything that happened with Kari and what Edward had decided about the Bloodfeast.

I could tell, though, that Jasper didn't need it quite as much as I did. I mean, I'd seen enough of the room that afternoon to know that he didn't just talk to Alice the night before. Even with the lack of tension on his part, though, it was still on of the most passionate sessions that we'd ever had. I was very grateful to Jasper for that.

We, of course, had to cut it short, against my greater wants. We had much to discuss before we went to see Alice and Rosalie. We needed to make sure we had a straight story and had the conversation finished before the feast ended.

Our biggest problem was initiating the conversation without making Alice any more suspicious than she already was. We had to talk our way out of my knowing about his change of heart before anyone else. And him knowing my secret, even though no one else did.

We discussed it for about an hour before we decided on the truth. Or at least, parts of it. We would leave out any incriminating details as well as elaborate on any of the ones that would help us plead our case. It was pretty much lying by omission but we really didn't have much of a choice.

It would not only cut us off the hook with this, but it would also, quench Alice suspicions about the two of us having an affair. With any luck, she'd believe that we were meeting strictly on a brotherly/sisterly basis.

I stood outside the room taking deep and calming breaths, if it they weren't entirely necessary for my survival. Jasper decided that it might be best for him to go in first and ease Alice into it. We didn't want her to get defensive before we even had a chance to discuss things.

I just hoped she would believe what we had to say.

**ALICE **

Rosalie and I sat up in my room talking about anything and everything, except my current marital problems and what was happening two floors below. Thankfully, there was enough space between the two rooms that we were, for the most part, unable to hear the screams, even with our extra sensitive hearing. Occasionally, the boys would hurt one of the girls enough to illicit a scream loud enough for us to hear. Whenever that happened though, Rosalie and I would cover our eyes, bow our heads, and pray for the girl's suffering to end soon.

It was almost an hour before Jasper sent Kenzi to us. She was an absolute emotional mess. I could tell, though, that Jasper had been using his gift to help her through it. It was going to take a hell of a lot more than that to help her right now, though.

Rosalie and I sandwiched her between the two of us and just held her as she cried. Rosalie stroked her hair as we all whispered words of comfort. It took us nearly two hours to get her calm enough to hold a conversation.

When she was finally completely composed, Rosalie and I started to distract her with stories of our family before the whole mess with Nessie. We even went as far back as before Bella came with us. The stories were always happy ones that ended well. We made absolutely sure of that before we told them.

Eventually, Kenzi started talking to. She told us about her smart, beautiful, strong, brave and loving big sister. She told us all kinds of stories about the things that Kari had survived in the years that her father had been abusing her. She even told us the lengths that Kari went to keep Kenzi from seeing any of it, or being hurt herself. She said that Kari had taken care of her in ways only a mother could during the years after her mother's death before her kidnapping.

Whenever she got choked up, I'd place my hand on hers and remind her of everything she had just told us and told her that if anyone could handle my brother, it was Kari. I even went as far as to say that Kari might end up putting Edward in his rather than the other way around. I was surprised to hear her laugh at that point.

We were talking for a good three or four hours before Jasper made his reappearance. I could tell immediately when she walked in that something was wrong. I could see the nervousness mixed with the slightest bit of fear etched on his face. I jumped up and was at his side in an instant.

"Jazz, what's wrong?" I asked throwing my arms around him.

He hugged me back but I could feel the hesitance in it. I pulled away looking at him in shock and confusion.

"There's something that I need to tell you." he said slowly and uncertainly.

My breath hitched and I imagined that, if my heart was still beating, it be on the floor by now. Somehow, I knew that he was going to tell me that my suspicions have been correct and that he was having an affair. I just prayed it wasn't with Bella. I didn't know why, but that would hurt ten times worse than if it was with some other random vampire.

"Relax." he whispered touching my shoulder. I felt a wave of calm start to roll through me as I took a couple of breaths. "It's nothing bad. In fact, I think that it's really good."

I tried to do as he said, but I couldn't quite bring myself to relax completely. Something was telling me that there was something very wrong with this situation. I just knew in my heart that somewhere along the way, this conversation was going to rip my heart out and leave me bleeding.

"It's just there's something that I haven't been completely honest with you about." he continued. Great, he thinks that lying to me is a really good thing. That sure said something about what he was about to tell me. "I think that you should sit down for it, though."

Wow, this just kept getting better and better. I walked over to the mattress laying on the floor and sat down, leaving Kenzi and Rosalie sitting on the couch that was now being held up by a stack of books. A quick fix until I could go furniture shopping. Jasper had the nerve to come over and sit next to me. He even put his arm around me. I was too worried and hurt by what he was about to tell me to really be able to move away from him, even though, I really wanted to.

He took a few deep breaths trying to compose himself.

"I've been secretly seeing Bella these last four years." he told me.

Hurt and anger washed over me in waves. I didn't know why I was this upset about it. I mean I had known that he was having an affair for years and was suspecting it was with Bella for hours. Yet, somehow, knowing it was true made it ten times worse. I felt Jasper try to push more calm into me, but I pushed it away. He was going to take this away from me.

"Please, Alice," he almost pleaded. "Calm down. It's not what you think?"

Anger suddenly dominated the hurt at those words. I couldn't believe he was trying to use the most clichéd lines on me. Please?

"Well then, what is it, Jasper Hale?" I nearly yelled. "And the next words out of your mouth better not be she means nothing to me."

Jasper sighed and rubbed his temples.

"She does mean something to me, Al." he replied. "But not what you think that she does." I got the feeling that he wasn't being entirely honest, but I let it slide, knowing worse was coming. "See, the thing is, she's been having a hard time dealing with stuff over the past few years and I've been helping her."

"What do you mean "dealing with things"?" I spat.

"Well, she'd like to be the one to explain." Jasper told me. "And she's standing right outside, waiting for me to tell her its okay. Will you please hear her out before you make any kind of judgment?"

I wasn't quite sure exactly what he was talking about or why Bella would want to talk to us in the first place. Especially since she's been avoiding us for years.

Sensing my confusion Jasper said,

"She hasn't been completely honest about things either. In fact, if you listened to her, you'll find out that nothing you've been led to believe these past four or five years is true. And to be frank, she just wants her sisters back, that's all. Could you try to give her that?"

I thought about his words and how much I missed Bella. I still wasn't completely sure what he was talking about, but somehow I knew that I wasn't going to find out if I didn't listen to her. What was more? She had expressed a desire to have get Rosalie and I back and that's something that we've been hoping for years.

I still wasn't entirely convinced that nothing was going on between her and Jasper, but putting this family back together took precedent over my marital problems. I put the anger and suspicion aside for the sake of the family and nodded to Jasper.

"It's okay, Bella." he said as if she was standing right next to him. "You can some in, now."

Bella walked in the door less than a second later. I was shocked to see that her face wasn't the same blank and emotionless mask that it had been over the last few years. Instead, there was nervousness, pain, sadness, and fear written all over it. I wondered what was about to happen that would cause so many emotions from a girl who rarely felt anything anymore.

I flashed her a sad, but friendly smiled and gestured for her to sit down. She moved over to the mattress and sat at Jasper's feet. Something didn't feel right about that, however, I just passed it off as Bella wanting to be close to Jasper for his comfort.

"Kenzi, sweetheart?" Jasper questioned once Bella was seated. Kenzi looked at Jasper with a small blush, still not used to being address that way by Jasper. "This is a conversation that shouldn't be overheard. I doubt we have anything to worry about, because the feast is still going strong, however, could you go be our lookout, just in case? It could be really bad for all of us if any of this gets back to Master Edward."

"Yes, Mas..." Kenzi started to answer but Jasper gave her an admonishing smile and raised his eyebrow. "I mean, yes, sir." she finished and slid off the couch. She walked out the door and shut it tightly behind her.

"So what's going on?" I asked getting a little irritated with the dramatic build up.

"Hang on." Jasper said and went over to the radio.

He switched it on and turned it up to where other vampires couldn't hear us over it, but we could hear each other. The song that was on at the time was one of Nessie's favorites when she was growing up. It was Taylor Swift's Love Story. She used to say that it reminded her of her relationship with Jake. We all stared at each other in an awkward and sad silence for a moment, before Jasper flipped the dial. He found a Goth Rock- the only kind of music the Nessie disliked- station, then walked back to the bed and sat down beside me.

"Are we done insuring our safety now?" I asked growing impatient. "Can we please get to the reason why we're here?"

Jasper and Bella both cringed at my tone and I instantly felt horrible. The ward had made me very impatient, though. Especially for something this important.

"Sorry." Jasper whispered putting his arm around me. "Some of the things that Bella's about to tell you are very incriminating for her. We need to be sure that Edward doesn't get wind of it."

I nodded and smile my apology.

So Bella, what's this all about?" Rosalie asked in a kind, but slightly cold voice.

Bella took a couple of deep, calming and altogether unnecessary breaths, and then looked between Rosalie and me.

"This is about where I stand on the human issue." she explained. I furrowed my brow in confusion. Hadn't she already made her position known? She didn't give a damn, we all knew that. "Contrary to what I've led everyone to believe, I don't like it. I think that it's immoral and wrong. It goes against everything that Carlisle had ever taught us and makes us no better than the Volturi. It disgusts me to know that Edward does it to these girls. It disgusts me even more when Edward makes me watch him do it. I don't know why he does it, but I hate it. It hurts a lot to see that he finds more pleasure in hurting and raping these poor girls than in having a conversation with his own wife. And I think that it makes him look like a hypocrite because of all the time and energy he and the rest of you, put into making sure none of this shit ever happened to me. Bottom line, I hate it and I want it to stop."

I found myself extremely angered by her explanation. While I had no idea that she cared so much, I couldn't believe that she hadn't done anything about it.

"If you hated it so much, why the hell do you just sit there and let them get away with it?" I questioned trying to control my anger. "Why didn't you fight with us? Or against your husband at the very least? Do you know how many girls you could've saved?"

"Yes." Bella answered sounding upset. "I am aware of how many girls died because I didn't fight. But do you have any idea how many girls in the last six years that I've helped because everyone thought that I didn't care?"

I was extremely thrown off by her question. How could she have possibly helped girls by making everyone think that she didn't care? It didn't make any sense.

"Explain." Rosalie stated before I had a chance.

"This is where it gets complicated." she sighed. "You two our very outspoken in your fight against Edward and that's good. Except for the fact that it prevents you from helping his girls. He won't even allow you to be alone with the girls because he knows what you'll do and say. He doesn't want to give you the chance to undermine his authority. However, because even though I disagree, I keep it to myself and pretend it doesn't bother me. That way, Edward had no reason to want to keep me away from his girls. I can get in and out taking care of them without Edward being any the wiser. He, along with everyone else, just thinks that I'm going in to have my fun. I figured since the two of you were handling the outside jobs, then I get behind enemy lines. I didn't tell any of you, because I couldn't risk Edward catching me, then the girls would definitely be screwed. If I told you guys, there was always going to be the chance that Edward would read it in your heads. I had to keep it a secret."

I understood exactly what she had done and I was absolutely amazed she came up with the idea. It was definitely something that I wouldn't have been able to come up with. What I didn't understand, though, was the connection with Jasper.

"Okay, but what does any of that have to do with Jasper?" I asked.

"Well, I'm sure the two of you know how difficult it is to try and protect this girls from whatever horrors are about to befall them. It takes an emotional toll on you. It wasn't as bad for the two of you, because you had each other to lean on, but me, I didn't have anyone. I had to do this job and see Edward's girls go through some of the worst possible tortures and pretend like it didn't bother me. There was no one I could talk to without the fear of being caught. Well, you could only imagine the emotional strain that can cause someone."

Rosalie and I nodded out agreement. I was slightly amazed. I mean, I knew Bella was strong, but I had no idea that she was that strong.

"Well, one night I got into a huge fight with Edward. This was the point when he told me that he would rather rape innocent and helpless little girls, than make love to his adoring wife. There was just too much at that point and I finally snapped. I went to the first room on the fourth floor with every intention of screaming all of my pain and anger out and sobbing until there was nothing left. I did worse than that, though. I destroyed the whole room in my rage before collapsing to the floor in a sobbing heap." Bella explained.

"That was the first time you and I ever fought about my decision to keep a slave." Jasper continued looking at me. "I was angry too and looking for an outlet. I felt Bella's anger and pain. I hadn't felt feelings like that since the night..." he trailed off but we all knew what night he was talking about. "So I went to her to see if there was anything I could do. She sobbed for a long time. When she calmed we talked."

"I told him about everything that I was feeling and about pretending it didn't bother me. I, of course, left out the stuff about helping Edward's girls. He was still on Edward's side, after all. I didn't want to give him something to hold over me. Anyway, it was nice to finally talk to someone about it, and I felt so much better when I was done. I, in turn, allowed him to talk about what was bothering him." Bella went on.

"After that, we agreed that we'd continue meeting and talking to each other whenever we needed it. We never offered advice or tried to sway the other to our side of things. That wasn't what or meetings were about. We were just there to offer the other a comforting shoulder and a listening ear. I had been considering changing my ways for a long time, and Bella talked me through it last night and I did the same for her tonight."

I nodded unsure about how I felt that Jasper felt he had to go to my sister with his problems. I suppose though I hadn't made it easy for him to come to me. I was always downing everything that he did. I'm sure Bella was a welcome relief for him. She would listen to what he had to say. Maybe do a little more than listen.

No, I hadn't accepted that there wasn't more to their little meetings than just talking. I knew the situation and there were a few holes in their story, however, I knew that putting this family back together was more important than their affair. We could deal with that later.

"Why now, though, Bella?" Rosalie asked. She wasn't being mistrusting or even nasty. She was just trying to understand.

"Well, I've been missing you guys, a lot over the years. You're my sisters and I love you very much. It hurt to have you guys shunning and disliking me because of what I had to do. However, I knew that taking care of the girls was more important than anything. I could deal with the sadness, pain, and loneliness that came along with my role, as long as I was helping those poor girls. Then Kari came along and complicated everything."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I want to help her, yes, but I wanna fight for her too. One's not enough for me. I know, though, that it had to be one or the other. I asked Jasper to meet tonight after you guys talked to Edward so I knew what happened with the decision on the feast. He told me that it wasn't good and Kari could get really hurt. I flipped thinking that she might die, then Jasper told me about your vision and it made me sad to know that you now felt you couldn't come to me with it. You used to be able to tell me everything. It bothered me that the facade has torn us apart so much. I told Jasper why I was upset and he told me it didn't have to be that way. He explained how there are some people in the house who don't agree with Edward but can't afford to speak against him. They're working behind the scenes for you guys. He also told me that you had assigned Ben to Kari. And while I don't know him that well, I know his gift and I trust your judgment. If you think that Kari is going to be safe with him, then I agree. That's why I'm here tonight. I think that it's time we put this family back together and we all have to be on the same page. And the only way we can do that is if we can trust each other. And I want you guys to trust me and allow me to help where I can. Kari is in good hands and you need me more than she does now anyway. So please, take me back and let me help. I promise I won't let you down again."

I was shocked to see that she was actually begging. It was hard to see so much emotion on a face that was usually devoid of any. I wanted to take her back into my arms and call her sister again just because of the look on her face. However, I hadn't forgotten that she had spent years lying to Rosalie and me, not only about her feelings on humans, but also about her secret meetings with Jasper. Which I had just realized they hadn't specified why they kept these meeting secret. I'd question Jasper about it later. The point was though, I wasn't sure how well we could trust her at this point and it didn't help that I was questioning Jasper's motives as well.

I looked at Rosalie and she simply nodded at me.

"I understand everything that you've had to deal with over the last few years and accept that it hasn't been easy. I understand why you did what you did and probably would've done the same thing in your place. However, you lied to us, about a lot of things, that kind of betrayal can't be easily forgotten. You are a sister, though, regardless of anything that's happened over the years, and we love very much and we too have missed you. We're happy to have you, but it's going to take a lot to gain back our trust. It's definitely something that we can't simply hand out to anyone who wants it. It's too dangerous right now."

"I understand." Bella replied looking only a little upset. "All I want is my family back and if I have to work to get it back then I will. This family has been falling apart for far too long and we need to put it back together or none of us will make it. I just want us to be like we used to be and I don't care how long it takes."

"That's all any of us wants." Rosalie stated. "Even Emmett and Edward, do on some level. However, they only way were going to get it, is if we stick together and be honest with each other. We can't worry about being unsure whether or not someone is telling the truth. We have to always know for sure. So from now on no more secrets, no more lies."

She thrust her fist in front of her. We all knew that doing this wasn't binding or anything, however, making a pact seemed like a good idea at the time. I knew I'd feel a whole lot better about things if I thought that Bella and Jasper had stopped lying to me.

"No more secrets, no more lies." I said and put my hand around Rosalie's fist.

I didn't miss the second hesitation and the uncomfortable glance that flashed that Bella and Jasper shared before putting their hands on time of mine and saying, together,

"No more secrets, no more lies."


	26. Strange New Feelings

**EDWARD **

The nerve of the bitch! Who the hell did she fucking think she was? Questioning me about what happened to my daughter. She was my slave, my pet, not my fucking therapist! She had no right to question me or even mention my daughter in front of me. She was nothing more than a stupid, worthless, fucking human!

Yes, she was right, we've shared a similar pain, but so fucking what? The circumstances were completely, one hundred percent fucking different! Yes, her mother was essentially murdered by a drunk driver, and my daughter was murdered by a group of men, simply out of boredom, but that was where the similarities ended.

From the things that I had gathered from her sister's mind over the years, their mother died on impact. There was no pain or suffering. My daughter, however, was put through endless amounts of pain and torture. Hell, she was violated repeatedly.

So, even if I wanted to talk to that stupid little wench about this, there was no way that she could've possibly understood everything that I was going through. No way she could even begin to help me through the hell that I was living through. At least, not with her words.

She would, of course, pay for even broaching the subject when I as I headed toward the kitchen, I wanted nothing more than to return to her room and give her the punishment that she deserved. I wanted to rip her insides apart and show her exactly how I she was going to help me through the anger and pain that she had just drudged up. I wanted to show her, once and for all, that I was her Master and not her friend and most definitely not someone she could relate to. However, I knew that wasn't the wisest of decisions at the moment.

I was so angry, that I was sure I'd kill her when if I went back. That was something that I definitely didn't want to do, even by accident. No, contrary to my previous actions, I wasn't feeling any kind of sympathy for the wench; I was just having too much fun with her. Her defiance and smart mouth amused me a great deal, not to mention the amazing taste of her blood. It had nothing on Bella's, of course, but it was definitely second best. I wasn't ready to give up the chance of having all three of these things whenever I wanted them. Besides, where was the fun in killing her before I could really break her? Especially when I already knew how much fun breaking this one would be. There was no way that I was going to endanger that by letting my rage get the best of me.

I'd just give myself a few hours to calm down and forget the things that Pet was determined to have me remember. Only then, could I punish her in a way where I would get the therapy she so desperately wanted to provide for me, and she wouldn't end up dead.

Leaving her for later, also gave her the chance to recover from what had happened the night before and to get a good healthy meal. Not that I cared about her getting any of that. It was just that trying to hurt someone who refused to fight, or even scream, just wasn't any fun. She needed the energy to do just that. Plus, she'd needed to be alert and ready to learn a lesson that I absolutely refused to repeat, when I got back.

I walked into the kitchen trying very hard to keep my anger under control, as much as I wanted to hurt someone at the moment, it wouldn't be good if I lashed out at anyone, slave or vampire, without a reason.

The kitchen was full of about fifteen slaves running back and forth, preparing breakfast. There were five or six vampires monitoring the girls as they did their work. I could see all of them looking closely for a reason to punish any one of the girls.

It was roughly six o'clock and the rest of the house slaves would be getting up and preparing for their chores. Against my better judgment, the household slaves got meals three times a day. I, personally, didn't think they deserved it, but it was easier than having them dying too quickly of malnutrition. It was getting harder and harder to find good help these days. The slaves owned by individual members of the household, where only allowed to eat with permission from their master. Which was another thing that I enjoyed being in control of.

The second I walked into the room, the slaves dropped whatever they were doing and fell to their knees, staring at the floor. The vampires bowed their heads respectfully in my directions.

All of the humans were dressed the same way. A very small white camisole with very short cut off blue jean shorts. Everyone one of them had the family crest branded in the middle of their chest. So if any of them ever tried to escape, the other vampires would know, immediately which family they belonged to.

My vampire friends were, of course, dressed in the best designer outfits money could buy. Our coven was one of the richest in the world, probably because we stole from our victims as well as our slaves. We'd even sometimes target people who we knew would have a decent amount to steal.

"Rise and get back to work!" I barked at the slaves after a moment of reveling in their fear.

The girls immediately stood and began their work once again. I walked over to Ben, who happened to be on kitchen supervision duty this morning. He was standing in the furthest corner of the door, looking just as closely for the troublemakers as anyone else in the room.

He smiled at me when I approached him. I, of course, smiled back. He was my most loyal in the coven and probably the only person other than family, who knew more about what brought on the war than anyone else.

"Good morning Ben." I said pleasantly.

"Good morning, Edward." he replied.

"Listen, I need to go for a bit of a run." I told him. "Pet crossed a line this morning, and it wasn't a very good one. I have to cool down before I can go back and punish her. I don't want to do something that I'll regret in a few hours."

'Of course, not." he agreed.

"I was hoping that you could keep an eye on her while I'm gone. As you probably observed last night, she is quite the little spitfire and shouldn't be left alone for too long."

"Yes, she was quite a handful this morning. I actually had to hold her down so that McIntyre could tend to her wounds."

"I figured that'd be the case, she doesn't like that anti-venom peroxide much, does she?"

"Not one bit. Is there anything, other than watching her that you wish me to do?" he asked. I thought for a minute that his quick change of subject was odd, but I brushed it off as paranoia from the confusion that Pet was causing me.

"Well, she hasn't eaten much since she's been here and she was, for the most part extremely well behaved, at the feast last night. Why don't you have the girls make her a big breakfast and take it to her?" I told him. See, I wasn't a completely cold hearted bastard. I admitted it when my slaves did something that pleased me and rewarded them for it.

"I would be more than happy to do that. Is she to eat from the doggie dish?" he responded sounding almost excited. He got some sort of twisted amusement from watching the girls on their hands and knees, lapping their food up like dogs.

"Of course." I replied and he smiled. "She was also giving me a hard time about dressing earlier, would you please be sure to make sure she has them on when I get back. You have my permission to hurt her if you must, just be gentle. I want her in semi-working condition when I return.

"Of course."

"Excellent. I shouldn't be gone more than a few hours."

With that I ran out the back door, knocking a couple of girls down along the way. I had always enjoyed running, especially after what happened to Nessie. It not only helped me to clear my head, but some part of my thought that if I ran fast enough, I could outrun the pain. It worked, most of the time, that is, until I stopped running. Then everything caught back up with me. It was a vicious cycle, what can I say?

I ran through the forest for at least an hour, not entirely sure where I was going. When I finally stopped, I was in a small neighborhood, just outside Seattle. The lights in all the houses were on and I could see the silhouettes of the families rushing around getting ready for school and worked.

The images of these perfect and happy families, definitely wasn't helping my anger any. I needed to attack and kill something. I wasn't thirsty, just angry and in dire need of hunting something.

As if in answer to my thoughts, a paper boy decided to take a short cut, down a, still dark and deserted alleyway. I, of course, followed him.

I was so quick and quiet that the boy didn't even have time to scream before I snapped his neck. I lifted the lifeless body off of the ground and his bike toppled over. The rolled up newspapers scattered everywhere, one even unrolled.

Great, that would make the clean-up even harder. Oh well, waste not. I lifted the boy's lifeless body to my lips and bit down on his neck. I had him drained in less than a second.

Now all I had to do was bury the body somewhere in the forest and get rid of the papers and the bike. I placed the body on the ground and made to pick up the papers, until the cover story of the unrolled one caught my attention. Suddenly, I couldn't wait to get home and started on Pet's punishment.

**KARI **

I sat there on the floor clutching my sore cheek and staring at the door that Edward had just walked out of. At first, I was extremely panicked about what Edward meant by repaying him for his hospitality, but that panic eventually gave way to sadness and anger.

Amazingly enough, the sadness wasn't for me, it was for Edward, and the anger wasn't at Edward, but the peopled that had done this to him. I didn't know too much about what had happened that night, but I was pretty sure that whoever did this was just as sick and twisted as Edward had become.

I knew, though, from what Alice had told me that Edward hadn't always been like this, but I could also see a small spark of that old Edward when I looked into his eyes. I had definitely seen it, last night and this morning, even while he was hurting me. He was hurting just as bad as I was. I had to figure out how to help him, whether he wants it or not, he needs. And I was now determined to be the one to give him what he needed.

I wasn't sure how long I sat there before I decided that it wouldn't help matters if Edward came back and I wasn't dressed. In fact, I was sure that would just make things much worse. So I picked up the cami and slid it on. It was a lot more comfortable than any of the other outfits he had given me to wear and it definitely looked clean and whole. It was a little small and show a bit more cleavage than I was comfortable with, but I'd just have to deal with that. The part were the same, a little small, but comfortable. The barely came up to my hips, though, which left most of my stomach showing.

I sighed, knowing that it was at least an improvement to the dress he put me in the first night and the skanky red number he wanted me in the night before. Once I was completely dressed, I realized that my cheek was still throbbing.

That was odd; it had been at least thirty minutes since Edward hit me. Shouldn't it have stopped hurting by now? I mean even my days hardest slaps didn't hurt for more than twenty minutes after. Did he hit me harder than I thought he had?

I got up and walked to his bathroom and looked in the mirror over the sink. Sure enough, there was a big black and blue bruise in the shape of his hand across my cheek. It was also swollen to twice its natural size. I poked at it for a minute and instantly regretted it. Pain shot through that entire side of my face.

Great, he just had to mar my face even more. Wasn't it bad enough that I was going to have to scars on my cheeks, but he had to add a bruise too? Good thing it was only temporary. I sighed and walked over to the closet.

I was sure that Edward would be angry when he found out what I was about to do, but I didn't give a damn right now. My cheek was hurting too much to care.

I pulled out a wash rag and padded back to the bathroom. I ran cold water over the rag then pressed it against my cheek. It wasn't as soothing as ice would've been, but it was the best I could do at the moment.

I took one last look in the mirror, sighed, and headed back over to the bed. Edward hadn't told me to do anything and I was freezing and exhausted from the night before. I was going to curl up and take a nap. If Edward wanted to punish me for it later, at least I'd be well rested and better equipped to handle it.

Fate, however, had different plans for me. Just I had gotten comfortable, I heard the lock click. Great, now I'd have to race to the door to show my respect for whomever the hell it was. Too bad I didn't have the energy to move.

"Don't worry." A soft familiar voice said as the door opened. "It's just Ben, you don't have to get up or anything."

I relaxed as the body that accompanied the voice stepped through the door with a rather large tray of food. I, of course, tensed again when I saw the amount of food on the tray. Surely Edward wouldn't have allowed me that much.

I couldn't believe that Ben would go that far just to be sure that I was taken care of. Surely, Edward would find out, and then punish us both. He could've even gone as far as killing Ben. I couldn't let that happen.

Still holding the rag to my face, I pushed myself into a sitting position as Ben shut and locked the door.

"Ben, you really shouldn't have done this." I protested as he walked over to the bed. "I mean what if Edward finds out?"

"Don't worry, honey, Edward ordered me to bring you food." he told me as he sat the tray in front of me.

The breakfast consisted of scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, toast, milk, and orange juice. There was no way that he could expect me to believe that Edward meant for me to have all of this.

"Somehow, I doubt he would've allowed all of this." I gestured toward the tray.

"Actually, he says that this is your reward for your exceptional behavior last night." Ben explained. "With the exception of what happened after you woke up." I cringed at just the mention of that. "Sorry. He did, however, tell me that I was to make you eat it out of your doggie dish, like an animal."

My heart rate sped up. Surely he didn't expect me to eat it like that. I looked down at the tray again, and noticed for the first time that there was no silverware. My heart rate went into overdrive. I couldn't believe that I had actually thought I could trust this guy. I should've known that he was going to be like the rest of them and only want to see me humiliated.

"But," he continued with a half-smile. "I say, what Edward doesn't know won't hurt him or you for that matter."

He produced a spoon, fork, and knife that were neatly wrapped in a white napkin from behind his back. I took a deep breath and glared at him. He gave me a puppy dog look and I couldn't help but forgive him for that little trick. I smiled to let him know that he was forgiven. He laid the silverware on the tray and gestured for me to eat.

I had completely forgotten about holding the rag over my eye by now. I reached, unthinkingly for the silverware and the rag fell to the bed, exposing the bruise.

"Oh my God!" Ben exclaimed. "What happened?"

He immediately reached for my face and began probing the bruise. I expected it to hurt, but his ice cold hand soothed it.

"I said some things that pissed Edward off this morning and he hit me." I answered.

"He said that you crossed a line." Ben stated. "I just didn't think that it was this bad. I think that he may have cracked your cheek bone. What exactly did you say to him?"

I bit my lip unsure whether or not I should answer. I finally sighed and decided that he'd find out eventually.

"I questioned him about what happened to his daughter."

He shook his head.

"No wonder he got pissed. That's something that he doesn't talk about, not even with his family. It was extremely stupid of you to try."

"Well, maybe that's the problem around her." I stated. "Everyone's too afraid to try to get to him. Did anyone ever stopped to think that the only way to help him is to force him to do the one thing that he doesn't want to do. He has to talk about, or he will never get any better."

"I know that." he answered. "But shouldn't you leave it to someone who isn't as fragile as you are?"

"No. It has to be me."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but it just has to be. "I feel like I could help him better than anyone else."

"That might be true. I mean, you do have a lot in common when it comes to this. And while I'd rather not see you risk your life every day, this may be exactly what he needs, so just be very careful okay. I don't like seeing you hurting." He told me in a gentle voice, keeping his hand pressed to the bruise. It was feeling better and better by the minute. I nodded into his hand. "Now, unless you want to be forced to eat out of the doggie bowl, I suggest that you get started. I don't know when Edward's coming back."

"Right." I stated and leaned down to eat. Ben quickly changed his position so that he was sitting behind me with a hand against my cheek. "You don't have to do that, you know?" I told him. "I mean, it feels good and all, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable on account of me."

"I know." He whispered smoothing my hair down with his free hand. "But I want to do it. Besides, vampires don't get uncomfortable. And even if we did, I could sit like this for hours without it bothering me as long as I knew that it was making you feel better."

I blushed, thankful; he was sitting behind me at the time. I couldn't think of too much to say after that so I just ate in silence. He didn't say anything either. He just sat behind me with his hand touching my face. Occasionally, he'd run his fingertips over my scalp or even kiss the top of my head.

I was surprised to find that none of that made me in the slightest bit uncomfortable. In fact, I was oddly comforted by his presence and his action sent shivers of pleasure down my spine. I wasn't sure exactly what was happening at this point, but I knew that I didn't want it to stop.

But, alas, all good things must come to an end. The second I finished eating, his hand left my face and he was suddenly in front of me again. I whimpered at the loss of contact.

"I'm sorry, honey." he whispered running his hand over that cheek one last time. "But I'm not sure when Edward's coming back and I don't want to give him an excuse to hurt you. I'll be back later, I promise."

"I understand." I sighed, pouting slightly. He chuckled then did something that I wasn't expecting at all.

He leaned closer to me, until we were mere inches apart and slowly, as if giving me the chance to pull away, pressed his lips to mine. It wasn't a long, passionate, wet kiss or anything. It was simply a peck on the lips that sent a jolt through my body and heart. Nothing in my entire life had ever made me feel that way before.

Ben pulled away all too soon, after only about two seconds, grabbed the tray and with one finally smile, walked out the door, leaving me to sit there in absolute shock.

I wasn't at all sure what had just happened or how I felt about it. All I knew was that I wanted, so badly for it to happen again.


	27. One Person's Pleasure is Another's Pain

**KARI **

I sat on the bed, staring at the door that Ben had just disappeared through, pondering what had just happened and how I felt about it. It was nice, of course, because it's been such a long time since anyone showed me that kind of care and affection. I just wasn't sure if that was the only reason that it felt so nice to me.

I knew that when he kissed me, or even touched me, for that matter, it sent shivers of pleasure up and down my spine. Pleasure that I had never gotten from another man before.

The whole thing was overwhelming and very confusing. I didn't what to think or feel about it really. He was showing me the kind of compassion and affection that I had been dying to receive from anyone since I was nine years old. And I was having feelings for him that I had never had for anyone else before. And I really didn't know if it was because I was that starved for affection, or if I was actually falling for the guy.

He was a complete stranger after all. Hell, we weren't even the same species. He could kill me in a second if he wanted to. I wasn't sure how I felt about that either. I just knew that I felt safe and loved in his arms. As crazy as that sounds. His presence was a tremendous comfort to me, and I didn't know how I would've gotten through this morning without him. And I did like him, and I wasn't sure if I liked him liked him, you know?

Even though, he made me feel extremely safe, I still had to remember that he was working for Edward and I wasn't completely positive if I could trust him.

I mean, he had been alone with me often enough to where he could've hurt me if he wanted too, but he didn't. Instead, he treated me with the utmost compassion, and affection. He took care of me the two times I needed him too. Still that didn't mean that I could trust him.

He did work for one of the two men who wanted nothing more than to make my life a living hell. It could very well be that Edward was having him do all of this as just another way to hurt me. What if Edward had given him the mission to come in and get me to fall for him, because he'd get some twisted amusement out of watching me break when I found out that it wasn't what I thought it was? Hell, it was a perfect plan. If I was like Edward, it would definitely be something that I would do.

Even if that wasn't the case, I still couldn't trust him. Yes, he did treat me with affection and kindness, the two things that I had been most deprived off since my mother's death, but he just sat back and let Edward get away with hurting me. He obviously didn't care about me enough to stop it.

Granted, I did understand and appreciate his precarious predicament, but if he really cared for me in any way at all, he would've stood up to Edward, no matter what it meant for his life or health. Just being there to pick up the pieces once Edward finished wasn't good enough. Especially not for me. If he actually cared about me, he was going to have to prove it by standing up to Edward, instead of hiding behind his fears. That was the only way I was going to be able to know that I could truly trust him. He'd have to fight for me, and fight hard.

I decided then and there that whatever I was feeling for Ben was going to have to stop. At least, until I was positive what side he was on. My heart couldn't take anymore abuse, especially since Edward was nowhere near finished with me.

As if on cue, I heard the lock on the door click and it started to open. I groaned inwardly, knowing who it was and what would happen if I let me displeasure show on the outside. I scrambled to my feet and stumbled to the door. I immediately dropped to my knees and buried my face in the carpet.

No, I wasn't submitting to him or anything. I just knew what would happen if I didn't give him what he wanted, and considering he was still going to be looking for repayment for his "hospitality", I didn't want to fuel the fire anymore. I was sure that my exhausted body wouldn't be able to handle too much more until I got some sleep.

The door finished opening and a pair of black tennis shoes came into my line of vision. I immediately recognized them as Edward's and tried to get my breathing under control. The shoes paused for I minute and I was sure that he was staring down at me. I didn't dare look up to be positive, though. I didn't need another punishment.

"Well, at least, you've finally remembered one lesson." he sighed then the boots headed off into the opposite direction. I stayed where I was and kept my face in the carpet. He hadn't yet given me permission to move. "Very good." he added in an amused tone coming from the direction of the bed. "But you can come over here, now. I have a little surprise for you."

I didn't like the way he said surprise. Hell, I was pretty sure that I wasn't even going to like the surprise. I knew what would happen if I didn't move, though, so I pushed myself up and crawled over to the bed.

Once his black tennis shoes where in my view again, I pushed myself back on my knees and continued to stare at the floor. I hadn't yet been given permission to look at him, yet. I felt him pat me gently on the head.

"Good girl." he stated in a condescending tone. "But you can go ahead and have a seat up here with me. I wanna be able to see how you react to my surprise."

I was sure by the amused tone of his voice that I wasn't going to like whatever it was at all.

"Yes, Master." I said to the floor and pushed myself into a sitting position on the bed, still looking down at the black comforter.

Less than a second after I got comfortable on the bed, a folded up newspaper landed in my line of sight and unrolled itself. I gasped when I saw the cover story.

The headline read: _Runaway? Kidnapping? Or Foul Play? _

Underneath the headline were two pictures. The first was of my father standing in front of my house. He wore an expression that anyone who didn't know what he did would consider concerned, sad, and a little afraid. I, however, knew enough to know that it was just for show. He didn't want anyone to see what kind of father that he really was.

The one next to it was of me. I sighed when I realized that it was my school picture from three years ago, it was taken, at least a week before Kenzi was taken. The picture was black and white, but I remember the picture well enough to know what it looked like. I was sitting on a stool in front of a blue backdrop. I was wearing my favorite green shirt and blue jeans and my mother's locket dangled from my neck. (I felt a jolt of pain as I remembered it wasn't there anymore.) I had to put on a shitload of concealer to cover up a black eye from the night before. I did an amazing job, though; there wasn't even the slightest hint of it. I had a huge smile on my face. Nobody knew the pain that was hidden behind that smile.

I side and moved on to read the story that accompanied the picture.

_Thomas Mason, 48, owner of Mason Hardware in Forks, Washington arrived home yesterday after a weekend long fishing trip to find his daughter, Kari Lynn, 16, missing. At first he feared that the people, who had kidnapped his younger daughter, Kenzi Rose, three years ago at the tender age of eight, had come back for his other daughter. _

_Further inspection of the house, provided a note from Kari. She informed him that she was running away and that she didn't want him to look for her or notify the authorities. Being her father, however, Thomas didn't listen. He immediately called the police and reported her missing. He, then, proceeded to get a search party together. The search, however, only revealed a tragedy that led to a bigger mystery. _

_Kari's duffel bag was found in a clearing several miles away from the Mason home. It was found next to the bodies of Angel White, 17, and Sadie Haskins, 16. The two best friends had gone for a walk to days ago, but never returned home. The girls' bodies were so mangled that we had to use dental records to identify them. _

_It is suspected to have been an animal attack, however, if that were the cause, then what happened to Kari. The police searched every inch of the forest within and 100 foot radius of the clearing and found nothing. _

_Did Kari stumble upon something that she shouldn't have and got in over her head? Or is this just some crazy mystery that will forever remain unsolved? The police are doing everything in their power to find the answers to these questions. _

_Until then, all we can do is pray for young Kari's safe return home._

_When asked what he would say to his daughter if he could, Thomas responded: _

_Kari, please come home, baby, I love you and I miss you very much. I know I haven't been the best father since you're mother died, and I've done some things that I shouldn't have done. But, honey, your mom's death was just as hard on me as it was on you and your sister. I had a hard time dealing with it. Please, come home and I promise that I'll be a better father. I love you so much baby and I'm sorry for everything. Just please come home, I miss you, baby. I really do. _

I couldn't read anymore after that. I couldn't believe the shit that my father was trying to spout. He didn't miss me at all. No, he missed his maid and his punching bag. I was sure that he was having beating my daughter withdrawals, and was probably having T.V. dinners every night and wearing the same dirty underwear he wore at the beginning of the weekend. (It's gross, but probably true.) He didn't miss me at all.

I was pretty sure, that despite his need for a maid and someone to hit, if Edward had come to his door and offered to pay him for me. My father would've been like, hell yeah, here you go. He was just mad that he lost me and didn't get anything in return.

Everything he said and did in front of those reporters and people was just for show. He only wanted me to come home so he could keep making my life a living hell. Even if I could've gone home, I wouldn't have, I knew that he wouldn't change, not for a God damned thing. I gave him seven years of my life; he wasn't going to get anymore.

"Fuck you, asshole!" I yelled and in my rage shoved the paper to the floor from the bed. "I'm not going home!"

"Good." Edward said from behind me causing me to jump. I had completely forgotten that he was there. "I wasn't going to let you anyway."

I didn't respond as I stared fixedly at the paper on the floor. I had not only forgotten that Edward was there, but also, that he was the one who wanted me to see the paper in the first place. I just couldn't figure out why. I mean, surely he had seen enough in Kenzi's mind to know that this wouldn't hurt me like it would hurt the other girls he had. Surely, he knew enough to know that I wasn't going to be sad or hurt to know my father was suffering. I'm not an idiot. I knew he wasn't, not even close. It was all a show and I knew that. I wasn't hurt, just pissed to know that Father actually thought that I was going to go back to him.

So what was the point? I tried to make sense of this stupid little act, but I couldn't and it was extremely irritating. In fact, that irritation was just adding to my anger at my father. I was about to snap. I had to get it under control before I got myself into trouble, I took a couple deep breaths and was almost there, then Edward chuckled and I lost it.

My head snapped up and I met his evil red eyes head on. They were full of amusement, naturally.

"So what exactly did you think was going to happen?!" I yelled. "Huh? Did you think that I would cry because of the pain that you're putting my father through? Did you think that get down on my hands and knees and beg you to let me go? Did you imagine tears and sadness and hurt? What did you want to see? Tears? Pleading? What?!" He just smiled and I continued my tirade. "Well, you aren't going to get any of that. My father doesn't miss me; he doesn't give a damn about me. He hasn't for seven years. No, he misses having a home cooked meal and clean laundry. He misses having someone walk to the fridge and get him a beer because he's too fucking lazy. He doesn't miss his daughter. He misses his stupid worthless bitch that he got to knock around whenever he wanted. And all that shit he said about changing, is just that, shit. I know that if I ever went home, he wouldn't change. Even if you told me that I could go, I wouldn't, because I'd rather be anywhere but there. I'd rather have you abuse me on a daily basis than go back to that hellhole with that monster. The only thing that you succeeded in doing was pissing me off!"

I finished and stared into his red eyes as I tried to catch my breath. I was tensed and ready for a punishment for my outburst. A slap at the very least for my language. However, when I looked into his eyes I didn't see anger, just amusement. After a long moment, he actually burst out laughing.

"What the hell is so fucking funny?" I snapped before I could stop myself.

This time anger did flash in his eyes and before I knew what happened the back of his hand connected with my left cheek, the one that he had sliced at the feast. I cried out in pain as his hand stung the wound through the bandage.

I clapped one of my hands to that cheek. The force was so much so that I almost topple off of the bed. Thankfully, I managed to throw my free arm out and catch myself before I hit the floor.

"Watch your fucking mouth!" he growled. "But to answer your questions; you're what's so fucking funny. You really think that reading that didn't hurt you. But I know the truth. It hurt you more than you're even willing to admit to yourself. You've gotten so good at hiding your pain that you can't even admit it to yourself anymore. However, I know the truth. I can see it in your eyes and your anger. You hate knowing that everything that your father said in that article was bullshit. It kills you every day to know that he blames you for what happened to your mother. It hurts more than you wanna say that he gets his kicks from beating you. And I can see all of that."

I simply shook my head, even though, I knew he was right. I'd never admit that to him, though. I tried my best to ignore the tears that were prickling my vision.

"And it hurts you even more to know that when Kenzi was taken, your father meant everything he said about wanting her back. You hate the fact that he spent a year and a half looking for her and will most likely give you maybe a month."

"NO!" I yelled. "None of this is Kenzi's fault."

"That maybe true, but deep down, you resent her for being daddy's favorite. Some small part of you wishes that she was the one who was being dropped off somewhere that night, so that your father would've blamed her, instead of you."

"No! I would never wish that on anyone. Especially not Kenzi. She's my baby sister and I love her. She's my only reason to go on living and I could never resent her for anything. It wasn't her fault that father chose to blame me. I could never hate her for something that's not her fault."

"Keep telling yourself that, love, you might one day find that it's true." he whispered trailing his fingers along my back. "But I promise you, whether you admit it or not, the feelings are still there, and that's what makes this article so worthwhile."

He was quiet after that. I was positive that he was trying to give me a chance to think about this. I didn't want to, but I couldn't help it now that he had brought it up. I realized with a few moments that he was right and I hated him for it. There was a small part of me that wished Kenzi was in my place. A small part of me that was dying to be daddy's little angel again, instead of father's little bitch.

I wasn't sure in that moment who I was most angry at. Kenzi for being father's little girl, myself for even thinking like that, or Edward for forcing me to admit it to myself. Either way, tears of fury and pain started rolling down my cheeks. I wiped at them furiously not wanting to let this monster see them. I tried extremely hard to make them go away, but they were coming too quickly.

I couldn't believe that Edward had done this to me. Wasn't enough that he was physically abusing me, now he had to do it emotionally? I honestly thought the man had limits, but I guess I was wrong. I turned every bit of rage I had on him.

"YOU GOD DAMNED BASTARD!" I yelled furiously wiping at my tears. "I FUCKING HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU GO TO HELL!"

I didn't even get a warning this time. The back of his hand came down hard on my already bruised one and I literally screamed in pain as more tears came. I wasn't able to catch myself this time, but thankfully, I had fallen toward the other side of the bed, my landing was soft.

"I am in hell!" he yelled. "And I want tell you again to watch your mouth! Now, wipe those fucking tears and stop whining. I'm going to give you another lesson. One that I need you undivided attention for because I will not repeat myself. Understood?"

"Yes, master." I said through my teeth as I wiped the tears away.

He hadn't told me to get up, yet, so I shifted positions so that I could lie on my back and watch him. I gulped as he straddled my hips. What was he about to do to me?

"Now, I have been more than kind and hospitable to you. If any of my other girls had shown the amount of disrespect and disobedience that you have, they'd be begging for death by now. But I've been more than patient and I think that I deserve a reward for that patience. Don't you, Pet?"

"A r-r-r-reward, Master?" I stuttered.

"Yes, a reward, Pet." he sneered. "Now, under normal circumstances you'd be taking a class in How to Give a Blow Job 101," he traced my lips with his fingers. "But I like to stake my first claim on every possible part of you at the same time, and seeing how I can't rip into until I get the okay from McIntyre, your pretty little mouth will just have to wait." He patted my mouth with his whole hand. "Instead, I'm going to settle for a hand job."

My heart rate sped up and my breath hitched as I began to panic. Now, I know that a hand job isn't the worst thing that he could be making me do, but I hand always been grossed out by sex. The thought of having to look at a guy's dick was enough to make my stomach turn, but I'd actually have to touch one tonight. I didn't like that idea at all. Especially with someone like Edward.

I was frozen in terror and disgust, so he reached out a grabbed my hand. He placed it gently on his belt, but I pulled it away immediately. I was punished by a hard punch in the gut. I gasped and sputtered trying to get my breath back. In the meantime, Edward leaned down to my ear and whispered,

"If you don't do this for me, then I'll go find your sister and make you watch while I rip into every inch of her virgin body."

I gulped. Even with what I realized tonight, I still loved Kenzi very much and didn't want to see her hurt. I would do anything to keep her from that kind of pain. I slowly and shakily brought my hand back up to his belt.

"Good girl." he purred.

**A/N: This is when the hand job really starts. **

I just held my hand there too scared of what came next.

"Awww, Pet, you look confused!" Edward mocked. "But it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that you have to take of my pants first!" his tone turned into a growl.

"Right Master." I whispered. "Sorry."

I tried to undo his belt with my shaking fingers but it wasn't working. I even added my other hands, but I didn't seem to be able to make myself do it. Finally, with a growl, Edward slapped my hands away and, in one swift movement, ripped his jeans and boxers off. I turned my head away from his now freed dick that was dangling over my body. Edward just smirked.

"It's okay, Pet." he whispered. "This is what you're here for." He forced my face back to look at him and I gulped. He was huge. I could only imagine how it would feel inside me.

I didn't have much time to ponder it, because a second later, he had flipped us so that he was lying on his back with his elbows propping him up. I was now straddling his bare legs, still fully clothed.

"Now," he said. "I understand that you're inexperienced. I actually prefer it that way. It means that I will be the first and only man you do this to. I'm going to show you how to do this, only once, after that, I want you to be able to do it perfect every time. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master." I answered in a shaking voice.

"Good, now give me your hand." I held my shaking hand out and he took it. "Now relax. It's no fun if you're fumbling around. I promise that it'll nice and easy, if you just relax and do as I say."

I did the best I could to not shake as he trailed our hands down his stomach. I held eye contact with him, assuming that's what he'd want from me. As if answering my thoughts, even though, I knew he couldn't hear them, he said,

"Normally, I would have you keep eye contact, but I want you to watch what you're doing so that you can duplicate everything next time."

"Yes, Master." I said as I slowly averted my eyes to where our hands resting just above his dick.

"Are you ready?" he questioned.

"Yes, master."

He closed my hand around his shaft and started moving it up and down. I watched as both of our hands continued that motion. After a minute or two, he let me go and laid all the way back on the bed.

"Just keep doing that." he said. "I'll let you know when I want you to go harder or faster."

"Yes, master." I answered trying hard not to cry.

While it wasn't as degrading or disgusting as some other stuff he could be making me do, I didn't like it one bit. It just didn't feel right to me. And I was a little grossed out by the whole idea really.

He moaned and groaned in pleasure and I whimpered in disgust. Tears were falling down my face after only a few short minutes. He told me to go faster and harder and I did.

At one point, he propped himself back, grabbed my other hand, and showed me how to play with his testacies. It was somehow more disgusting and degrading than rubbing his dick. I wanted to throw up. After a few more minutes, he started thrusting his hips to my rhythm.

I didn't take my eyes off his dick the whole time, even though I wanted so badly to look away. I didn't want to give him another reason to punish me.

I had never done anything like this before in my life, so I got a shock about ten minutes after I started the whole process. One second, I was looking at my hands on his dick and the next, I saw all white. My face was dripping with a thick cold and disgusting liquid. It took me a second to realize that he had released right into my face.

**A/N: End Hand Job Scene**

I was so shocked and disgusted by what he had just done, that I barely noticed him pushing me off of him and getting up.

"That was adequate, for your first time." he said in a slightly condescending tone. "I'll expect it to happen much faster next time. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master." I whispered as his come continued to drip from my face.

I just sat there and let it, because he hadn't given me permission to clean it off yet. He moved around the room for another minute or two before he came over and sat next to me again.

"There's a towel on the rack in the bathroom." he stated coldly. "Go get yourself cleaned up."

"Yes, master." I whispered and went to do as he ordered.

I scrubbed my hands and face nearly raw trying to get the feel of him off of me. I realized after five minutes that it wasn't going to work and I was just marring my face even more. I put the towel back and sighed before going back into Edward's room.

I crawled into the bedroom, keeping my head to the floor. I didn't want to look at him after what he made me do. I was too disgusted.

"Now, now, Pet." he scolded. "Don't be like that. It's your job to please me. That's what you were brought here for. There's no reason to be embarrassed or disgusted. You did a good job for your first time."

I didn't respond or even look at him. I just crawled over to my doggie bed, hoping he would allow me to get some sleep. I was too exhausted for anymore of his torture. I curled up into the bed before Edward said anything.

"Oh, come on, Pet." he said. "You did such a good job just now, you deserve a reward. Why don't you come up here and nap with me."

I couldn't believe that he was going to invite me to share his bed after what just happened. Like I would risk sleeping in the same bed, especially when he didn't sleep. Besides, I was too upset with him about everything to be anywhere near him.

I pushed myself out of the bed enough to look him in the eye. I threw him my most nasty glare and said,

"I'd rather sleep in the doggie bed than with an asshole like you."

"Fine!" he growled getting me up and yanking me out of the bed by my pigtail. "Then you can just sleep in the cage." He dragged me over to the cage, shoved me, unceremoniously, in and locked the cage. "Oh and I hope you don't mind the dark."

He walked over to a pad on the wall and punched in some numbers. Immediately, steel shutters came down over the windows to block out the light. He then walked over to the door and hit a few more buttons.

"Please, don't leave me in the dark!" I begged. Now, I know I was sixteen and shouldn't be afraid of the dark, but thanks to my father locking me in the basement constantly, I was terrified. "Please, I hate the dark."

"Well, you should've thought of that before you opened your smart ass fucking mouth!" He yelled before punching in the code that opened the door and walked out.

The lights went out the minute the door slammed shut, leaving me in total darkness. I curled into a ball, covering my ears, and cried myself to sleep, praying it would be over soon.


	28. Dreams and Schemes

**KARI **

I laid on the floor of the cage crying and trying very hard not to think about the fact that I was lying in a pitch black room with no way of knowing where Edward was or what he was going to do. For all I knew he could've still been in the room with me. I wouldn't put it past him. He was way too much like my father not to do something like.

Leaving me in the dark was a tactic that my father had used on many occasions. Hence the reason why I was uncomfortable in the dark. I had been locked in the basement on too many occasions not to be. Of course, it wasn't the only thing that had effect on my current state and fear of the dark.

Normal darkness, which is what I endured all those nights in the basement, didn't bother me much. In normal darkness, you at least were able to see what was coming at you. You weren't completely one hundred percent vulnerable to an attack. Not like you were in complete darkness. The kind where you couldn't even see two feet in front of you.

In that kind of darkness, there was nowhere to run or hide. No way of knowing what was coming or any way to get away from it. You just had to deal with it.

It was the not knowing that made you vulnerable to attack. It left you completely defenseless. And that is what terrified me the most. Not being able to save myself because of that vulnerability.

I suppose it was a fear that everyone had, however, subconsciously it was. Hell, I've probably had it all my life and had been unaware of it until just about a week after my tenth birthday.

I'm not completely sure why I was in trouble that night. After a while all the stupid things just get jumbled up, you know?

Anyway, he and his friends, who were watching the game, decided that I needed to be punished for whatever reason. Father and his best friend, Jim, hadn't wanted me to be able to fight back, and decided that it would be fun to blindfold me and tie me up, before they beat me. And the kicker, they waited a good hour or two after tying me up before the beating started.

After that night, it became a tradition whenever they got together. It was even more terrifying than a normal beating, because I was never able to see what they were going to do to me or what they were going to use. Or even, when they were going to do it. Sometimes, they just tied me up and left me there, wondering what was going to happen when.

I don't know how many of you have ever been in that position, but I can tell anyone who hasn't, that it is the most terrifying thing to know that something was going to happen and have no way of knowing what or when or even how. It was the worst mental torture that my father had ever inflicted on me. A torture that I would never wish on anyone else. Not even my father or Edward.

I laid there trying desperately to fight back the tears and forget about my current position. I thought about the years before my mother's death, when my family was whole and happy. It was what I always did whenever father's torture became too much for me. My happy place made everything so much better. Unfortunately though, it wasn't doing me much good this time.

I couldn't focus on my happy place, because every time I thought about my sister, all I could see was the three years that she spent in this hellhole, which, of course, led to the thoughts and fears of both of our futures. And me wondering how the hell I was going to fix this mess and make Kenzi safe again.

I had no idea how I was going to do any of that and it was almost utterly impossible to think in my current state of fear and vulnerability. I just prayed that Edward would have mercy on me.

I wasn't sure how long I laid there in a near panicked state, before I fell into a very restless sleep.

_I was standing on a cold floor with nothing on my feet. I had this intense feeling of fear as I stared at my closed eyelids. The fear only intensified when I realized that my hands were tied tightly behind my back. I definitely felt my heart rate spike and had to fight to keep my breathing under control. _

_It got worse the second I opened my eyes and realized that I couldn't see anything. At first, I thought that maybe I had gone blind. Then terror washed over me as I registered the feeling of cloth across my eyes and an elastic band around my head. _

_I was blindfolded and tied up, the only conclusion that I could come to was that my father and his friends were about to play. Yet, even as I had those thoughts, something about it just didn't feel right. In fact, I was almost positive this was going to be ten times worse than anything that my father and his friends had ever done at this point. _

_It was a few moments before I realized that I wasn't even dressed properly for my father and his friends. While I couldn't see exactly what I was wearing, I knew that it most definitely didn't feel like they cami and sweat pants that I usually wore these nights. Judging from the fact that I was getting breezes in places that I most definitely shouldn't, Edward had dressed me for this. _

_My fear didn't even give me the chance to consider how illogical in was that Edward would have anything to do with what was happening to me, right now. I mean there was absolutely no way he could know that father and his friends used to do this to me. He couldn't have gotten in from Kenzi head, because I was sure she didn't know what happened on these nights. I always sent her away when I knew it was a possibility. _

_Of course, I wasn't able to even consider then ins and outs of the whole thing, because panic had suddenly taken over my entire body. I could literally feel the tremors coursing through my body. I hadn't even known Edward for a week, but I was sure that if he had anything at all to do with this, then it most definitely wouldn't be good. _

_As if on cue with my panic, I heard the laughter of several men echoing around whatever room I was in. I couldn't recognize any of them because they were rolling over and over each other, but the sound sent even more tremors through my body. _

_It only lasted for a few moments, though, and then it suddenly cut off and was replaced by the most eerily terrifying silence I had ever experienced in my life. Had they gone away, or had were they all still lurking about? Were they going to attack or just leave me guessing? _

_After a few more moments of the horrible silence, my panic really began to take over. I whipped my head in every direction, searching frantically for the men. At the same time, I desperately tried everything I could to remove the blindfold from around my head. It didn't work very well._

_I was half tempted to run. The only thing that kept me from doing that was the fact that I had no idea where I was standing, or what was around me. I could've easily tripped and made myself more vulnerable. No, it was best for me to stay in that one spot until something happened. _

_A few more moments of panic later, I felt a cold arm wrap around my bare midriff. I gasped as the arm pulled me tightly to an equally cold and rock hard chest. My heart rate went nearly out of control as I realized that it must've been a vampire that grabbed me. This meant I was most likely surrounded by them. Perfect. _

_"So, boys, what do you think that we should do with her?" came Edward's sickeningly sweet voice from right beside my ear. He laid a trail of kisses down my neck in between his words. The kisses sent shivers of fear and disgust through my body. "Aww Pet, you look scared?" He taunted. "Are you?" _

_He let his hand slide down my stomach and underneath whatever was "covering" my bottom half. He then proceeded to pull at my pubic hairs, hard. I let out a small whimper of fear as I fought the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes. _

_"Good. You should be." Edward said with a chuckle. _

_In a lightning fast motion, he removed his hand from my private area and shoved me roughly forward. I cried out in surprise and fear as I prepared for the impact of the floor. It never came._

_Strong arms, warm this time, caught me and pulled me close to a warm body._

_"I think that we should slice her open and watch her bleed." my father's voice came out of nowhere. I gasped and tried to struggle away from him. He held me tighter to his body. Pain shot through my arms where he was holding me. "Did you really think that you'd gotten away from me, huh, bitch?" he said in a cold, angry voice. "Well, you didn't. I've wanted to see you dead for too long to pass up the chance to have a hand in it. Besides, you're my daughter, and no matter who marks you, you'll always belong to me first." _

_He then shoved me backwards without any kind of warning. I cried out again, this time fearing that I was going to fall on my ass. Once again, I was caught, this time by someone with strong and cold arms. Great, another vampire. _

_"I don't know, Edward." came a familiar voice that froze my blood in its veins. It couldn't be him. It just couldn't be. "I'd really like to get a piece of her before she dies. Maybe we could all take turns fucking her to death?" _

_I felt cold, sharp teeth gently nip my ear and I flinched. I still couldn't believe that he was who I thought he was. I had to be sure. _

_"B-b-ben?" I stuttered out. _

_He just chuckled. _

_"Yes, honey, it's Ben." he said in that same cold voice. _

_"But I thought that..." I started but he cut me off before I could finish. _

_"You thought that I was your friend and that I was going to take care of you." he taunted. "You thought that I cared about. Maybe even loved you. Is that right?" All I could do was nod. "Then I guess that I did my job well." he sneered. _

_"What do you mean?" I asked terrified. _

_"He means that I asked him to pretend like he cared about you and get you to trust him. Maybe, even love him, too. That way, I could enjoy seeing the last bit of hope and faith that you have in anything leave you." Edward's voice came from several feet in front of me. "And let me tell you, that it's the most wonderful thing that I've ever seen in my life." _

_"You fucking bastard." I growled out, suddenly angry. I couldn't believe that he would actually go this far. I thought that even he had his limits. I guess that I was wrong. _

_Less than a second later, I felt the back of someone's; I'm assuming Edward's, hand sting across my face. At the same moment, Ben released me and I fell to the side. I cried out in pain from the slap and prayed someone would catch me this time. _

_My prayers were answered this time. I felt another set of cold arms wrap around my body. I was, of course, relieved that I didn't hit the floor, but at the same time, terrified about whom it was that had a hold of me._

_"You know," Jasper's voice came from behind me. "I really wish that I had kept you for myself, instead of giving you to Edward. We could've had a lot of fun together. You're sister and I did. We had lots of fun that is before I killed her." he taunted. _

_My breath hitched as his words sunk in. Kenzi was dead, by his hands. He had raped her and then killed her. _

_"Aww, don't worry Pet." I heard Edward's voice out of the darkness as a hand started to caress my cheek. "You'll be joining her in just a few short hours. We just wanna have a little fun first. Now on your knees!" _

_He yelled the last bit and backhanded me hard, just as Jasper shoved me forward. This time I fell all the way and my knees connected painfully with the ground. I cried out and all four of them laughed at my pain. _

_Exactly like before, the laughter died after only a few minutes, to be replaced by the terrifying silence. I knelt on the floor waiting for them to do whatever it was they were going to do. _

_I tried to keep myself calm and allow my other senses to tell me what my eyes couldn't. It didn't work though, because all I could think about was the other days that I was in this position. _

_All I could focus on was the torture the put me through. All I could remember was the feelings of humiliation and fear as the pissed, and sometimes shit, on me and beat me. All I could hear was them telling me over and over again, how stupid and worthless that I was. _

_I was unable to stay calm as I realized that this was going to be ten times worse, because these vampires were way more sadistic than my father and his friends had ever been. _

_Panic eventually took over and I sat up looking frantically around me. I tried to desperately to brush the blindfold off; I needed to know where they were and what they were doing. It would be so much easier for me if I could just figure out what was about to happen. To know that someone was still there. _

_Out of nowhere, I felt someone grab my ponytail and yank me to my feet. The next thing I knew, I had a fist in my gut. I tried top double over to catch my breath, but whoever was holding me wouldn't allow that. _

_The punch was followed by a series of kicks, slaps, and punches that never stopped. All four of them just kept coming at me no matter how much I begged them to stop. I could feel bruises forming all over my body. One of the vampires had even started slices into my skin with their own nails. _

_Whoever was holding me, eventually let me drop to the floor, where the assault continued. I begged and pleaded with them to just let me die, but they just laughed and continued the torture. I tried to curl in on myself to protect the important parts, but they attacks wouldn't allow it. _

_They hadn't only been beating me, but calling me names and spitting on me two. The echoes of worthless, pathetic, dirty, and stupid, rang in my ears over and over again. I was screaming and crying, anything to just block them out. _

_Suddenly, all of the voices, except one, stopped. Ben's voice rang out above the others. _

_"Honey, it's just a dream. I promise." he said in a voice that was kind and soothing. Nothing at all like the cold one he had been using the entire time. "You can wake up anytime you want, okay. All you have to do is try. I'm here and everything will be fine. All you have to do is wake up." _

_The assault on my body continued, but I was too focused on kind Ben's words to feel it. The moment he said that it was a dream and all I had to do was wake up, I knew it was true. I didn't know how, but I did. _

_I willed myself to stop thinking about what those horrible men were doing to me. Instead, I thought about Ben and how sweet and kind he was to me. I thought about the way he'd take care of me if I just allowed myself to wake up._

_It took a few long and hard moments, but I was finally able to pull myself out of that horrible state. _

_The attack lessened little by little as the feel of the cold basement was replaced by the warmth and comfort of the bed. That was weird hadn't I been laying in the cage when I fell asleep. Oh well. _

Once I was completely sure that I had left that horrid dream behind, I opened my eyes to find myself lying in Edward's bed with my head in Ben's lap. Ben was looking down at me with a sad and concerned smile on his face.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

It was true that I didn't fully trust him, yet, and very well possible that he could be trying to trick me because that's what Edward wanted. I knew that considering all of that, as well as what I had just dreamt about, I should be utterly terrified of him. Yet, somehow, I found that I couldn't be.

All I could see as I looked into his eyes was concern and a will to protect from the horrors of my past and fears of my future. I could tell just by looking at him in that moment that he wanted nothing more than to comfort and care for me. How could I possibly be terrified of him after seeing it those eyes? Besides, he had been the one to wake me from that horrid dream.

What was more? All he had done in the time that I had known him was take care of me. While he hadn't stopped the horrible things that Edward had done to me, he had been there to care for me afterwards. He was so kind and caring, almost loving that I found it extremely hard to believe that my subconscious had the right idea about him. Besides, he had yet to give me any reason not to trust him.

I knew I had to be careful with who I trusted at the moment. I mean, I couldn't simply give it to anyone. However, I couldn't right everyone off as being untrustworthy, because I needed people to help me survive. If I didn't put my trust in someone who hasn't given me a reason not to, then I was only going to screw myself.

I guess what all this internal babble boils down to is; I was going to put my faith in Ben, but be very cautious about it. I mean he didn't give me a reason not to trust me, but I couldn't allow myself to be too careful at the moment. I'd just have to take our friendship, or relationship, or whatever it was one step at a time. And the first step was to not write him off as another one of Edward's minions.

"I am now that you're here." I replied.

"Good." he answered. "Do you wanna talk about what happened? Sometimes it helps." I nodded. "Okay, then, why don't you start at the beginning."

**EDWARD **

A part of me hated leaving Pet alone in the dark when she was so obviously terrified of it. I supposed it was the part of me that remembered the months that Renesmee spent utterly terrified of the dark. We never really figured out exactly what caused it. Carlisle thought that it was most likely just a normal part of her development. All children have that irrational fear of the dark at some point in their lives. Thankfully, due to Nessie's accelerated development, it lasted only months rather than years like with normal children.

Those months, though, were probably on my list of top ten worst months of my life, beaten only by the months that I spent without Bella and the months after Renesmee's murder. Those months following her murder, where much like the twenty four hours that I spent thinking that Bella was dead. That, of course, is beside the point. It's just really hard to think about Nessie without thinking about the night she died.

Anyway, the months she spent afraid of the dark took their toll on me. You would have to be a parent to truly understand the pain and sadness of those few months. It was so heartbreaking to see her so terrified and not be able to do anything to stop it. Sure, Bella, Jacob and I, along with the rest of the family did everything we could to distract her and make her forget about the darkness. We would sit with her and talk to her until she fell asleep. Sometimes, I'd even sing or play on the baby grand piano she insisted on having for her room, so she could practice and be as good as daddy was.

Distracting her was all we could do, though, and I hated that. I wished that I could just magically make her unafraid of the dark or even take the night away completely. Believe me, when you're a father, there's nothing that you wouldn't consider doing for your child, no matter how impossible.

At least, that was the case with most fathers. Occasionally, you got a complete and utter asshole as a father. Like Kari. Sympathy washed through me as I thought about the fact that she hadn't known what it was like to have a good father. Even from what I could see from Kenzi mind, he had always passed Kari aside for his younger daughter, even before the abuse started.

These were, of course, the thoughts and feelings of a man who had been a father and loved his daughter with everything he had. A father who would never leave his child or anyone's for that matter, anywhere when they felt afraid. I, of course, hadn't been that man for years. Not since my baby girl had been so violently ripped away from me.

Now, only a small part of me ever wanted to love someone like that again. The rest of me had been replaced by the bitter anger and hate for not only the Volturi, but for God as well. I mean, sure we were monsters without souls, but we tried so hard to live the way He would want us to. I spent a century with Carlisle and his ways and a small part of me hoped that it would do as some good.

The hope went up in flames the day my daughter died. It really didn't matter how we acted, we were damned no matter what so what was the point of loving people or treating humans with the respect and care they deserved. They were the prey and we were the predators, and that's all there was to it. I mean, God didn't seem to care whether we treated them that way or not, so why should we?

It was those thoughts that stopped my sympathy dead in its tracks. I was soon reminded that Pet was a worthless little human who was here to serve me. She didn't deserve my care or sympathy. I was her Master and she was my slave.

It reminded me that she had to learn who was in charge here. She had to learn I owned her, mind, body, and soul, and that she no longer had a say in anything. If I gave her an order, she was going to have to learn to follow it, whether she liked it or not. She was going to learn to obey me without the smart ass mouth and disrespectful attitude. And if leaving her locked in a cage in the dark was going the only way to teach her these things, then so be it.

I knew right away, though, that I would have to come up with some other way to punish her. While, judging from her level of fear, this was most definitely an effective mental punishment that could break her faster than anything else, it was most definitely not ideal for me.

I took great pleasure in the instant gratification of a physical punishment, as well as watching the mental ones. My pets' cries, pleads, and screams made me feel completely in control of everything and helped me to forget about my own pain.

There was something therapeutic about being able to watch the life slowly leave these girls' eyes as I broke them down, piece by piece. And, while I was sure that there would be a substantial amount of that happening to pet right now, I wanted to be able to watch it while it was happening. Just witnessing the after effect wasn't enough.

The only problem was, with Pet's history, there really wasn't much that I could do in the realm of physical pain. From what I heard about from Pet and saw in her sister's mind, there wasn't much that Thomas Mason didn't do to his daughter.

His treatment didn't seem to have that much of an effect on her, though. I mean the girl was anything but broken. She fought, and much harder than most girls did. You'd think that after being treated like that, she would've learned to just lie down and take it, but she doesn't. In fact, I was sure that it was that treatment that made her fight harder. Still though, living through her own father doing those things to her, must've affected her in some way.

I thought back to what happened at the bloodfeast the night before. None of my physical punishments had any effect on her at all. In fact, the only time she screamed was when I sliced her breasts, and even then, it wasn't much of a scream. No, the only time I got any kind of good reaction out of her was when I pulled out the drywall screws, and I just have to say that it was the best reaction that I've ever received from any of my pets.

I was shocked to see her fighting and crying so hard for the pain and humiliation of a complete stranger. It wasn't until now that I realized that she wasn't crying for whatever the hell her name was, but for the pain of the memory of what her father did.

I knew the moment that I decided to do it that it was going to have an amazing emotional and mental effect on her. I had no idea that it would be that good to see her flipping out over that pain being inflicted on someone else. What was more? She mentioned that she had to relive the whole thing when she was unconscious.

A plan slowly started forming in my mind as I headed to my study. Pet's reaction to the torture I put the other girl through, was so strong that it made me wonder exactly how she would react if I had performed the act on her. It could've seriously screwed her up.

I mean it wouldn't only be inflicting physical pain, but it would definitely have enough of a mental and emotional effect to possibly break her. It would serve as a constant reminder of her past torture as well as her future fears. It was definitely enough to seriously fuck her up.

The only problem was that I wasn't completely sure how I was going to find out everything that her father did to her. It would've been so much easier if I could've just read her mind. It wouldn't be hard for me to get her thinking about all of that shit and then I could've just read everything from there. However, she was like Bella and her mind was completely barred for me.

I took a minute to wonder if that would mean that she'd be a shield if she was a vampire. I quickly shoved the thought to the back of my mind by reminding myself that this stupid bitch wasn't worthy to become one of us. She was weak and worthless and of no use to me as anything more than a sex toy and punching bag.

I considered for a moment just forcing her to tell me everything that her father had done to her in the past. I knew that wouldn't work, though. Where would the fun be if she knew what was coming? If I flat out asked her, she'd know what I was planning and be able to mentally prepare herself for it. I didn't want her to be able to do it. I wanted all of her punishments to come as a surprise to her, so that she wouldn't be able to prepare for anything. Besides, I was sure that nothing short of threatening her sister...

Kenzi, of course! Why didn't I think of her first? Hadn't I just spent the last three years learning the little bit that I knew about Pet from her sister's mind? All I had to do was ask her. They'd be no way that she'd be able to tell Pet what was coming before it came.

I would just have to have a few words with Kenzi. I'd do everything that I had to do to make her tell me everything. Hell, I'd kill her if I had to. What was the death of one more human? Jasper and Alice could've just gone out and got another one, after all.

It was the perfect plan, made even better by the fact that it would pet feel betrayed by her own sister, while Kenzi will forever feel the guilt of knowing that she had a hand in the pain that I was putting her sister through.

And all I had to do was convince Jasper to give me some alone time with Kenzi.


	29. Of Massacres and Loopholes

**EDWARD**

I was sure that it would be pretty easy to convince Jasper to allow me to have a private word with his pet, even with his sudden change of mind about the current situation. All I really had to do was remind him who truly owned his pet and what I was prepared to do if he didn't willingly let me see her.

I was, of course, extremely disappointed about his switch to Alice's side. He was my favorite brother after all and I loved him very much. I really didn't want to have to fight him, but if he was going to side with Alice on this, then he'd just have to accept the consequences of that.

I really hoped that he didn't think that I was going to listen to anything that he had to say on the subject, because there was no way in hell that I was going to let him or anyone talk my out of this lifestyle.

It's like I've been telling Rosalie and Alice for years, I like what I've become and what I do. Nothing anyone says or does is going to change that. Everyone just needed to accept that and get over it, or leave.

I, of course, didn't want them to leave. They were my family and I loved them very much, but if they couldn't accept what I had become and just let me be, then they had no business being here. That's how I've felt since the very first time Rosalie and Alice tried to challenge me.

I sighed as I headed toward my study. These next few months were going to be extremely difficult for me. It was hard enough that Rose and Alice forced me to fight with them every day, but now I was going to be going head to head with my brother, the one sibling, other than Alice, that I had been closest to, just as often. I would stand my ground no matter what, though. This was who I was and no one, not even my family, was going to change that.

Mike Newton was waiting for me in my study when I arrived. He had become, for lack of a better term, my lapdog over the past few years. He did everything that I said without question and treated me with the respect that I demanded from my slaves. I suppose one could consider him my slave, just with a slightly elevated status.

I treated him with a respect that I would never give any of the humans brought to this place. He could, of course, do what he wanted when I didn't have any jobs for him. And he didn't have to get down on his hands and knees for me. He was a vampire after all, even if he was one with lower status than me.

He, of course, did everything that I wanted willingly. I was sure that he knew the only reason why he was still around was, because I still found him useful. He was determined to keep me thinking that he was useful, so that I wouldn't have him destroyed.

"Good morning, Edward." he said with a smile.

His eyes were a very deep blood red today. It was probably that last remnants of the meal that I had allowed him, Jessica, and Lauren to have last night. I was surprised, though, because one human wouldn't change his eye color that much. I mean they only time I had ever seen that dark of a red was when the Volturi used to have their massacres.

I tried to get a look into his mind to find out what else he did last night, but all he was thinking about was how much fun he, Jessica, and Lauren had with those three girls last night.

I sighed and walked over to my desk.

"Good morning, Mike." I said as I sat down. "Would you please go and find Jasper for me? Tell him that I have a favor to ask of him."

"Of course, sir." Mike bowed his head and walked out of the room leaving me to consider the best way to do this.

**ALICE**

Rosalie, Jasper, Bella and I talked for a long time after we made our pact. I told Bella about how I had chosen Ben to be the one to take care of Kari because of his gift as well as the fact that he was most trusted by Edward. It gave him much better access to her, than even Bella herself had. I told her that I trusted Ben with my life and was glad to hear that she trusted my judgment.

It hadn't taken me long to realize that, even in the little bit of time that Kari had been here; Bella had come to think of her like a daughter. I hadn't heard her talk about anyone the way she was talking about Kari since the day Nessie died. I didn't think that it was in the slightest bit odd, though. I mean, I had come to regard Kenzi as my daughter within hours of her being brought here. It was just sort of an instinct that took over the minute I saw her. I could tell at that point that it had been the same for Bella, especially with how much Kari looked and acted like Nessie.

I supposed it was a good thing that we had Bella on our side right now. I somehow felt that with Bella here it was going to be easier for us to break Edward down. Especially since Bella was most definitely going to have the mother who could lift a car off her child thing going on? Even if Kari wasn't her real child.

I went on to tell Bella about the rest of the coven members who were on our side. None of them could be as open about it as we were, though. Edward had every right to kill them if they did. That was why the Cullens would take care of the physical fight, while the rest of the coven worked behind the scenes, doing what they could to keep the girls safe, healthy, and cared for.

I explained my vision to Bella in as much detail as possible. Which was extremely hard because it was all just crazy flashes, you know. I told her that I was sure it all boiled down to Kari being the one who was going to somehow save Edward. I just wasn't sure how, yet.

Bella then told us about everything that she had been doing for Edward's girls over the years. She explained that she would feed them and tend to their wounds when Edward refused to allow them to see McIntyre. She even did their chores for them when they were to sore and weak from a punishment.

I had to admit, even with her lying about it, I was quite proud of the thing that she had accomplished. She managed to take care of everyone of Edward's pets since the beginning without anyone, including the psychic or the mind reader, ever figuring it out. It was definitely something that I was sure none of us would've been able to accomplish.

We spent the rest of the night talking about more ways that we could come up with to help Edward and even Kari. We didn't come up with much. It was just one of those things that you had to let play out on its own. Kari was the only one who was going to be able to save Edward, and she had to be left alone to do it. The only thing that we could really have Ben do was ensure that she lived long enough to do what she needed to do. However, none of us just wanted to leave her with the sharks.

It was almost eight o'clock in the morning when we finally decided that we should split up. The feast had long been over and we were running a huge risk of getting caught.

We walked out of the room, to go our separate ways, and found Kenzi slumped against the wall, asleep. I smiled then looked at Jasper. I was a little worried that he was going to yell at her or even punish her for falling asleep on the job. Jasper simply smiled and shook his head.

He then walked back into the room and came out with a pillow and our comforter. He handed me the pillow and wrapped her in the comforter before picking her up bridal style. We said goodbye to Rose and Bella, then I followed Jasper toward Kenzi's room.

He carried her down the hall with all the love and care of a father. I was truly shocked by his gentleness. I was sure that getting him back to this was going to take a very long time. He even ignored all of the bewildered and disgusted stares that he received from the rest of the coven as we walked to her room.

When we got there, I opened the door for him and laid the pillow on Kenzi's mattress. He slowly lowered her to the mattress and made sure she was all tucked in. Then, in the most surprising gesture of the night, he smoothed her hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

I was floored by his actions, but decided that it was best that I not say anything. I didn't want him to think that I didn't have any faith in his ability to change. We left Kenzi's room and headed back to ours.

We were silent while we walked and I ended up getting lost in my thoughts and fears. I was almost positive that Jasper and Bella had been completely honest about their little meetings over the years. Sure, I had no doubt that they talked and were there for each other, but I was pretty sure that they had been doing a great deal more than simply talking.

I wanted to question him about the whole situation, but I didn't want to sound like a bitch that didn't trust her husband. He told me what was going on. I should just believe him and let it go, but I had this strange sinking feeling that there was way more to it than what they had told me.

I knew that he could feel the feelings of hurt and worry that were pouring off of me and part of me hoped that he would address the subject. At least that way we could talk and I'd be off the hook, but he didn't say anything as we walked back down the hallway.

I found myself wondering how I would feel if I was right. I guess I would feel hurt and betrayed, maybe a little angry, but could I forgive them both? My initial answer was, of course, no. However, after thinking about it a little longer, I realized that maybe I could.

I had to look at the whole thing from there points of view. Both of the marriages had, at one point, been going downhill and both were left with a great need for passion and intimacy. I'm not going to lie; this whole thing had affected mine and Jasper's sex life. And the entire coven knew that Bella and Edward's marriage was in shambles. It would only make since that these two would pair off and try to take care of each other, in any way they could.

I understood and could forgive them for all of that. What I wouldn't be able to forgive was if they continued lying to me about it. I mean, if one of them would just say that we've been having an affair for four years now, because we needed that outlet, but it's over now, I could forgive them. However, I wouldn't be able to forgive them if they continued to try to tell me that nothing more than talking was going on between them and I find out it was more than that later.

Jasper didn't say anything the entire walk down the hall. It wasn't until we got back to the room and he pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me that he finally addressed my feelings.

"I know what you're feeling and thinking." he said in my ear resting his head on my shoulder. "And you're wrong. There's nothing like that between Bella and I. I swear. We both just needed someone who we could talk to, who wouldn't judge us. Someone who wouldn't try to push the others opinions and beliefs on us." I opened my mouth to defend myself, but he put a finger to my lips. "I'm not saying anything bad about you, but it would've been unfair to expect something like that out of you, baby. Especially with how fiercely you fought against what I did. If you allowed me to vent about the things that I was feeling, you would've forever felt like you betrayed the girls you fought so hard for. I could never ask that of you. But Bella, she needed me as much as I needed her at the time. She vented and I vented. Neither gave nor asked for advice. That's not what we needed. We just needed someone to listen and validate our feelings. And that's what we did for each other."

"So that's all she is to you? Just a confidant?" I asked trying not to sound angry or accusing.

"Well, she's a bit more than that." Jasper said and my heart dropped into my stomach. "Relax." he whispered. "I was going to say that she's my friend and sister. Someone that I care about and hate to see hurt. I wish that I was able to knock some sense into Edward for her. I hate seeing her going through this shit. And yes, I do love her, Alice. But it's nothing compared to the way I love you." He grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "Do you believe me?"

I stared into his eyes for a long moment, trying to find the hint of lie in them. Yet, all I could see was nothing but love and sincerity deep in them. And his words, they were so sincere, loving and passionate that I found myself wondering how I could've ever doubted him in the first place.

I realized looking into his eyes that there was absolutely no way he was having an affair with my sister. It was stupid of me to even consider the idea. This was my Jasper. My husband, lover, and mate. The man that I spent years searching for and the one who helped me survive the last five decades. He was my all, my everything, my savior, and the man I loved most in the world. And I could see in his eyes that I was every one of those things for him too. I couldn't believe that I had ever doubted him.

"I do." I whispered, ignoring the sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. I then closed the distance between our lips.

I kissed him hard and with as much intensity as I could. I tried to show him just how sorry I was in that one kiss. He responded with the same amount of intensity as he accepted the apology. Not breaking the kiss, I straddled him and pushed him back on the bed. He moaned and started unbuttoning my shirt. Eager for a repeat of two nights ago, I fumbled with his belt.

He had just started working on my bra when the song Lean on Me started playing from my dresser. I groaned and rolled off of Jasper. I was just getting off the bed when he grabbed my wrist.

"Just ignore it." he told me.

"I can't." I said pulling my wrist away. "It's Tanya. I have to make sure that nothing's wrong."

Jasper sighed, but didn't say anything. He knew there were more important things at stake right now than just our sex life. I walked to the dresser and flipped open the phone without even looking at the ID.

"Hey Tanya, what's up?" I asked.

"Hi Alice." she responded in a very subdued tone. I could tell right then and there that there was something wrong. "Do you think that you and Rosalie could come to the Seattle safe house, like now?"

"Why?" I asked, the sickeningly feeling in my stomach getting ten times worse. "What happened?"

"I don't know how, but someone found it." Tanya continued. "Carmen and Eleazar went to check on them this morning. You know, to make sure the food shipment made it and everything." My heart dropped into my stomach as Tanya's voice started cracking. "It was a massacre. Blood and bodies everywhere. None of them stood a chance."

"Were there any survivors?" I asked wishing now more than ever that I could cry.

"None that we know of, yet." Tanya told me. I could hear in the tone of her voice that she was trying desperately to keep it together. "Kate is doing a body count to see if everyone's here. God, I hope they didn't take any captives."

"So do I." I whispered. 'But how did they find the place?"

"I don't know, Alice, I don't know. Eleazar and Carmen went out to see if they could catch the scent of whoever it was."

"Good." I told her. "Rosalie isn't going to be very happy about this, but will be there in an hour. We'll find somewhere to bury them and say a few words. I wish we could contact their families, but that would be too dangerous for us. We can't risk the exposure."

"I know." Tanya sighed. "Alice, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too." I sighed and flipped the phone shut.

I found that this news made me angrier than I had been in years. How the hell did vampires find the place anyway? Only the Denalis, Rosalie, and myself now about the safe houses. We, of course, just told Bella and Jasper about them, but there wasn't enough time between them finding out and the massacre for them to tell anyone about it. So who the hell told?

I threw my cell phone at the opposite wall and screamed in frustration. How the hell could I have let this happen to them? I promised that I'd protect them, but I didn't. They all died anyway. And if any didn't, they'd soon be begging for death.

I just stood there shaking with fear, anger and sadness as the phone, literally shattered against the wall. If I had been human, I honestly would've thought that I had been dreaming. There was just no way that this could be true.

The safe houses were supposed to be full proof. They were supposed to be the one place that the girls would be safe no matter what.

Was nothing sacred to these damned monsters anymore? Why couldn't they just let me have this one bit of hope for some of the girls? Why did they have to shatter everything that I had ever believed in?

It didn't take me long to realize that I had spent months asking myself the same questions after Nessie was taken from us. God, I hated irony.

I dropped to my knees, unable to stand any longer - which definitely unusual for a vampire - and let out a strangled dry sob. Why was this happening to us? Were we being punished for not stopping Edward before it got this far?

I wasn't down there for more than a second or so, before Jasper wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest. I buried my face in his neck and tried desperately to force out the tears that I knew would never come.

"It's not your fault." Jasper whispered.

"It doesn't matter." I replied. "I failed them. I promised to protect them and I failed them."

"No, honey you didn't." Jasper whispered. "You may not have been able to save them from death, but you protected them from years of horrible torture and pain."

He was right. As much as I didn't want to admit it to myself and to spend the rest of my life feeling guilty about not being able to save these girls' lives, I knew Jasper spoke the truth. It was horrible that I couldn't save them from death, no matter how badly I wanted to, but I did save them from a great deal of pain and humiliation. At least this way, it was quick and painless for them.

I just hoped that all of them got the quick and painless deaths. I didn't want to even consider the possibility that the attackers had taken captives. That would've just made the whole thing more difficult for the Denalis, Rose, and I.

'I know I just wish that they didn't have to die." I responded into his chest, knowing that he could hear me perfectly fine. "And what if they did take captives? That would be terrible."

"I know, sweetie, I know." he whispered stroking my hair and rocking me. "It's a shitty situation and I wish there was something that we could've done. But judging by Tanya's tone, I really doubt that there was anything we could've done. Hell, if we fought, we probably would've ended up dead too. Then where would that leave the others?"

I sighed. Once again, I knew he was right. I just hated the fact that more perfectly innocent girls were dying because of our assoholic brother and his inability to deal with his issues in a constructive manner. I knew I could never hate him, but I really hated what he had become and what it was doing to me, the family, and the rest of the world, mostly those beautiful, defenseless, innocent girls.

"I know." I whispered.

"I'm sorry." he told me after a minute. "I know how much protecting them means to you. I wish there was something that we could've done."

"Thank you, Jasper."

He held me for a long moment as we both fell silent to honor those poor girls. The moment lasted longer than was normally expected, because I didn't want to move. I knew what I would have to do when I did. I couldn't put it off forever, though.

"I need to go get, Rose." I sighed pushing myself away from him. "Tanya and the others need help with the clean-up."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jasper asked.

I was surprised by the offer. I knew that he was changing and all, but it was happening faster than I thought possible. I was sure, though that this one had a little more to do with that fact that he thought I needed him, than with his change of opinion. Whatever the reason, though, I knew I had to decline. Jasper was needed here.

"As much as I would like that, you need to stay here." I told him. "Someone's got to keep an eye on Edward. I'm not sure how far he'll go to hurt Kari, and since, he knows that Kenzi's her sister; I can't take the chance of him getting his hands on her. I need you here to keep her safe."

"You're right." he answered. "We can't take that chance. I'll do everything I can to keep him away from her."

"I know you will." I smiled. "You should, also find Bella and get her up to speed. She can help you keep an eye on Kenzi too."

I mentally cringed at the idea of leaving them alone together, but, as always, there were more important things, than our marriages or love lives.

"Okay." he answered and helped me to stand. "I'm so sorry this happened, baby, I really am."

"I know you are."

"I love you." he told me and kissed me hard on the lips.

"I love you too." I responded breaking the kiss before either of us could get too distracted.

I, then, walked out the door, without turning back. I didn't want to give myself a reason not to go and do what needed to be done.

I sighed as I walked down the hall, past a sneering Mike Newton. I briefly wondered what the hell he was so smug about before praying that whatever was going to happen between Kari and Edward would happen soon. I wasn't sure how much more of this my heart could take.

**EDWARD**

I wasn't alone for more than five minutes before Jasper walked in the door. I noticed that he was wearing the same thing that he had been the night before. I briefly wondered what he had been doing that would cause him to forget to change his clothes before taking in his appearance.

I could tell the moment that he came into the room that he wasn't happy. His lips were set in a very thin line and his arms wear crossed over his chest. He was actually staring at me like he was going to kill me. Honestly, if he weren't my brother, I would've been scared of his expression. His eyes were almost completely black. Which I could understand to be from anger and not thirst. He had fed not more than seventy two hours ago. Great, things were definitely off to a wonderful start.

I tried to get inside his head to figure out exactly what had angered him so much, but all I got were images of his and Alice's latest and very passionate night of sex. I sighed and rolled my eyes at his tactics.

Normally, I would've made a comment about him blocking me in a more tasteful manner next time. However, that was a comment for a time when this family shared everything and not one of us ever tried to keep a secret. Things were different now. I was lucky if I was able to have an honest conversation that involved me knowing exactly what they were thinking anymore. I honestly didn't think that the new way of doing things promoted any kind of humor.

"You wanted to see me?" Jasper asked, before I really had a chance to say anything at all. He walked over and sat in the chair in front of my desk without even being invited. I didn't say anything, though, because that was just Jasper.

"Yes, I did." I answered unsure of exactly how to phrase my request.

"Well, I'm here, so what do you want?" he asked in an apathetic tone.

I, once again, wondered exactly what had happened that had pissed him off so much. I mean, Jasper was usually a little more cordial toward me, even when we disagreed on things. Now, he was being almost rude.

His attitude made my decision for me. If he didn't want to be polite to me, especially when I had nothing to do with whatever had made him so angry; I wasn't going to go out of my way to be polite to him either. In fact, I was just going to tell him like it is.

"I want to have a private conversation with your pet." I stated definitely.

I studied his expression for the second before he answered. I didn't think that it was possible, but his eyes got darker and his lips got thinner. I was sure that even his breathing picked up a little - something that was almost unheard of for vampires. I would've been afraid, but there was nothing he could've done to me. I was the head of this family and the larger coven and if he attacked me, the coven would defend my honor. He knew that as well as I did.

"And why's that?" he finally asked as he continued to glare at me.

"I'd like to question her about my pet's past." I told him.

I didn't elaborate and allowed him the chance to consider those words. I listened to his thoughts as the slowly clicked into place. I was amused to see him go from angry to infuriated in three point one seconds.

"So, let me get this straight. You want me to allow you to interrogate Kenzi, so that you can find out exactly what Thomas Mason did to Kari after their mother died. Is that correct?"

"Exactly."

"Now, _**IF**_ I allow you to talk to her, what exactly would you do if she refused to give you the information?"

I mentally chuckled at his emphasis on the word if. It amused me that he actually thought that I was going to give him a choice. I wanted to hurt Pet too much to allow an opportunity like this to slip through my fingers. I was going to make sure that I had that girl.

"Well, Jasper, _**WHEN**_ you allow her to talk to me, I'll do everything that I have to do to get her to talk. Even if it means I have to beat the information out of her." I answered a little smugly.

He chuckled at me and I could see only amusement in his eyes now. I heard his defense before he even had it completely together, but I didn't say anything. I wanted him to think that he was onto something.

"Well, Edward, if you did that, by your own rule, I'd have the option to punish you. She's been marked as mine and you have no right to lay a hand on my property. Didn't you say that when you made up all your new and stupid laws?" he replied.

"You're right." I shrugged. "I did say that when I made up that law, but you are forgetting one very important part of it."

"And what's that?"

"The part that states when it comes to the purchase of a human, the vampire who purchased the human is the true owner, regardless of who has marked them." I explained even smugger than before. "And I do believe that I was the one who spent four thousand dollars on the worthless wench three years ago." I reminded him.

He flinched at the reminder.

"I can't believe you would sink so low." he said in pure anger. "You would seriously throw the fact that she was a gift back in my face, just because it benefitted you. You would've never even brought it up if it you didn't want something."

"You're right." I answered with a smile. "I wouldn't have, but seeing as I always get what I want; I have to do what I have to do, even if it means throwing this gift back in your face. This gives you two choices; allow me to speak to her alone and without any problems. Or watch go straight to her room, punish her for your refusal, then force the answers out of her. But no matter which way we do it, I will get the information that I'm looking for."

"What happened to you, Edward?" he asked shaking his head. "You used to be one of the sweetest gentlest people that I've known. Human or vampire. You used to live in peace with the humans and ignore every instinct that told you to hurt or kill. Now, look at you. You're raping and abusing innocent girls. You kill without a second thought. And you do all of this with no regard to anyone else, but yourself. It's disgusting."

Anger flared inside me and I had to fight hard to control it. Jasper was my brother, after all, and I really didn't want to hurt him. His words, however, were pissing me off. Where the hell did he get off preaching to me about what I had become? Not even two days ago, he was acting just like me. And now, he was standing there talking like Alice. It was way too hypocritical for my tastes.

"Oh, Jasper, don't give me that holier-than-thou shit!" I nearly yelled. "Up until last night, you had no problem with the things that I was doing. In fact, you were right there with me while I was doing them. You enjoyed it every bit as much as I did, but now, Alice has somehow managed to get to you and you think that makes you better than me. Well, guess what, it doesn't. It just makes you pussy whipped."

He let out a humorless laugh and took a couple steps back from me. I couldn't be sure if he was keeping his distance to protect himself from me or to keep from hitting me himself. Whatever the reason, I was grateful. I didn't want to get physical with him.

"First of all, I'm not pussy whipped and Alice had very little to do with this decision. Secondly, yes, I was like you up until last night. I did the same horrible things to these girls as you did and yes, I liked it as much, if not more than you do. I loved the feeling of being in control that it gave me. I loved the fact that it made me forget the pain of the years since Renesmee died. However, being the empath that I am, having to feel the pain and fear of my victims takes its toll on me. Just as it had in my first century of life. That's not something that's easy to deal with." Jasper responded and I could tell that he was fighting hard to keep himself under control. "Eventually I had no choice to open my eyes and heart and realize just how wrong we were about everything. This isn't what Carlisle would've wanted for any of us. Hell, it goes against everything that he ever taught us. It's wrong and I know that somewhere inside of you, you know that. None of us ever wanted to let Carlisle down, but don't you see? We are just by doing what we're doing. So if you wanna accuse someone of being responsible for my change, then it should be our father. Because it was my faith in his faith in us that changed my mind, not Alice's refusal to allow sex to solve our problems. Maybe you should stop one day and rethink what you doing. Decide what Carlisle would say or do, if he could see you now."

I was silent for a long moment as his words sunk in. The small part of me who remembered what it was like to be a loving father, husband, brother and son as well as what it felt like not to be a monster, knew he was right. However, that part wasn't big enough to override the monster. It wasn't enough to give a damn about anything other than my own selfish tendencies. I liked what I did and I was going to make sure that no one and nothing changed that.

"As I am constantly telling Alice and Rosalie, I like who I am now and what I do." I said trying to keep my bubbling rage under control. "I like hurting these girls and making them scream. It makes me feel better about what happened. And nothing anyone says or does is going to change that. As for all that shit about Carlisle. Why don't you think about what living his lifestyle did for us? I'll tell you, not a God damned thing. So stop trying to preach to me, because I don't give a damn about what you have to say on the matter. I don't want to talk about this anymore. So just make sure you have that little bitch up on the fourth floor in an hour, or I'll come get her myself. And I can promise you, I won't be very gentle about it! Now go, before either of us do something we'd great."

Jasper just stood there for a moment staring at me in disgust and shaking his head. I wondered for a second what he was waiting for.

"Alice was right." he said after a minute. "You have become just like the Volturi."

He words slice into my heart. How dare he say something like that? I didn't think that he would sink so low.

"I am nothing like them!" I growled back through gritted teeth.

"Then you're doing a really good impression." he answered.

With that he walked out the door, slamming it and leaving me alone to contemplate the implications of his accusation.


	30. Thoughts and Fears

**BELLA **

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and I talked well into the night. Alice, with the help of Rosalie, explained everything that they, with the help of the Denali coven, have been doing to help these girls over the years. They even told me their biggest secret; they would go to auctions all the time and buy as many girls as they could without making Edward or any other vampires suspicious. Unfortunately, they could only help so many and had to limit themselves to the ones who didn't look like they could handle life with vampires. They put the girls in safe houses all over the globe, provided for and protected them from the vampires. Alice said that it was the best they could do to prevent many of these girls from getting hurt. She just regretted that she couldn't save all of them.

They explained about the ten or so members of our larger coven who didn't agree with Edward's ideals, but had no choice but to follow him. Edward would definitely see any defiance on their part as treason and have them destroyed immediately. I was just beginning to realize that it was what really happened to Eric and Tyler. I knew the story that he gave us about them trying to violate his property wasn't true. Especially since it was Candace that they supposed tried to violate. Candace told me, herself that no one, except Edward dared to touch her like that and I knew Candace would never lie to me. My guess was that he caught them trying to help her or something, and he punished them for it.

Alice, Jasper, Rose, and I were safe because we were considered members of the royal family and we had people who were just as loyal to us as they were to Edward. If he did try to kill us, he'd have munity on his hands. This is why Alice and Rosalie decided that it was best for the others to work behind the scenes while my sisters were on the front line.

All of the coven members had, of course, learned to block themselves from accurately from Edward. Some, like Ben, even had special gifts that made blocking and lying easier for them. I was grateful for all of them. Especially the ones that risked double trouble by taking care of the girls in the basement. They would suffer ten times more than if they were trying to help any of the regular slaves or any of the pets.

It was decided that Alice and I would have to have a meeting with them, sometime soon. They needed to know that I was now an open member of their team and could be trusted. We'd, of course, have to wait and do that when Edward wasn't at home. None of the fourth floor rooms were large enough for all of us.

We also talked a lot about Kari. Alice told me about her potential future. She said that it was pretty definite and she had a feeling it would only change if Kari let herself be broken. This was something that we were only a little worried about. If she could make it through seven years of abuse at her own father's hands and come out this strong, Edward was going to have a hell of a time making her even the slightest bit fragile. We did worry that he'd find a way, but mostly we tried to be optimistic.

We decided that I would, of course, have to go and speak with her. She needed to know that I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to be able to care of her. The moment Edward realized whose side I was really on, he would most likely find a way to keep me from her. I'd have to let her know that I wasn't abandoning her, just joining the fight for the cause. I was sure she'd most definitely break, if she was, once again, abandoned by someone she had loved. That had already happened to her too much in the last seven years. She really didn't need any more of it.

I knew it was something that had to be done soon, but we decided, after the night she had, that she just needed to rest. Edward had most likely put her through hell and there was no reason to add to that stress at the moment. It could wait a day or so. I mean, it's not like Edward paid me enough attention anymore to really see that I had changed. I figured I had at least a week before he even began to notice anything.

We discussed Ben for a while as well. Alice told me that she had chosen him to protect her for three reasons.

The first being his gift. It was an extremely interesting one. When he was a human, he had a knack for manipulating and sweet talking people. For instance, you could catch him with his hand in the cookie jar, but the minute he finished denying the whole thing, you actually believed that you didn't see what you thought you saw. Granted, he never got away with anything that he got caught doing, because you honestly knew what you saw, but that fact that he made you rethink yourself was cool enough. That trait carried over to his vampire life. Now, all he had to do was tell you what he wanted you to see and think and you believed it.

The gift made it hard to believe that he could be trusted, but that brings us to the second reason why Alice chose him for the part. She told me she had a vision, a little less than half an hour after Ben first laid eyes on Kari. And let's just say that, when it comes down to it, it won't matter what Ben's intentions were before he met Kari, because the minute he laid eyes on her, he knew that he would give up everything for her. And from what Alice said, he's going to come pretty close. It's going to be interesting to see how all of that develops, that's for sure.

Alice's third reason, though, was the deciding factor. Whether it's because of his gift or his charming personality, Ben is Edward's most trusted coven member, other than the family, of course. It is because of that, Ben has the kind of access to Edward's girls that not even I have. Hell, he has a key to the cage that Edward sometimes locked them in. I've asked for one, but for some strange reason, Edward always refused. I always thought that he was breaking his own rules by not allowing me that access, but I never said anything to keep from pissing him off.

It helped, too, that Alice trusted him with her life. I didn't know what caused this trust, but I didn't care. I trusted Alice and her judgment. She had never once in the time I had known her steered me down the wrong path and there was no reason for her to do it. So if she trusted Ben with Kari's care and health, then so did I. I did, of course, ask that I get the chance to speak with Ben about the situation.

I was a little surprised that she agreed without complaint. I thought for sure that she'd question me about my faith in her. Then again, I supposed that she could understand a little better than I expected. I mean, I didn't need to spend years with them to know that she had a special bond with Kenzi. She had been drawn to the girl since the day Edward brought her home. It was only weeks before Alice started to think of her as a daughter. She definitely treated the girl like one.

It was definitely similar to what I had with Kari, even in only the few days that I had known her; I already felt that mother/daughter connection with her. She was certainly more like her than I thought anyone else could be.

That being said, as much as I trusted Alice, a mother could not leave her child in the care of just anybody. I had to be sure that he was worthy of that trust. I'm sure Alice understood that, now that she had Kenzi.

We hadn't stopped talking until about an hour and a half ago. That was around when we decided it was getting too risky to talk without anyone noticing and Kenzi had long since passed out from exhaustion. None of us could blame her though; she already had a couple long days and standing guard while the vampires talked all night definitely didn't help matters much. We were positive that no one had heard us. If they had, we'd probably be in a screaming match with Edward right now.

I came straight to my room, because I needed time alone to think about everything that had just happened and what I had just done. It was hard to think that I had just made a pact with my sisters who I loved and trusted with my whole heart and soul. And it was broken long before I had even agreed to it. I really hated lying to both of them and doing it after I promised I wouldn't do it anymore, just made the whole thing that much worse for me.

I was, of course, stuck between a rock and a hard place. I didn't know what I wanted or how I felt about what I was doing. I knew, though, that something had to give soon, or things were bound to get more messed up than they already were. I just didn't know what to do.

On the one hand, I had Alice. She was my sister and my best friend. I would've never gotten through half of what happened after Nessie died if it wasn't for her. I loved her and hated lying to her. Especially after what happened tonight.

Alice had taken me back and believed every word of my explanation for my actions over the last four years without question. She even believed that shit Jasper and I told her about our relationship. She trusted that I wouldn't lie to her about something like that. And under normal circumstances, I wouldn't, but our lives had been anything but normal since the night the Volturi took Nessie from us.

Hell, she trusted me enough to spill all of the secrets that they had been hiding since Edward started this crazy human slave shit. The names of the coven that were pretty much committing treason against Edward. The locations of all the safe houses that she, Rose, and they Denalis had set up. Even information about Ben helping Kari against Edward's will. It most definitely wouldn't be good for any of them if Edward found out. Yet, Alice told me all of that without hesitation. Even though she knew that I still loved Edward with everything in me.

She had so much faith and trust in me that she was put at least fifty lives on the line in that one conversation. Lives, I would never allow to be taken. At least not willingly, but that's beside the point. Alice trusted me with every bit of that information and I was lying to her. Maybe not about what had been going on with me over the years, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that I was in fact lying to her and I hated it. I didn't feel worthy of the faith and trust she had in me. In fact, I felt terribly dirty and a small party of me wished I could take all these years back. It, however, was a very small part.

The problem was that no matter what I felt about lying to Alice, I had no intention of stopping what was going on with Jasper. Yes, I knew it was wrong and could very well blow up in our faces one day, but that didn't matter to me. What mattered was the fact that I liked what I did with Jasper. I liked that he made me feel loved and pretty. I liked that he gave me the things that the man I loved more than anything else in the world wouldn't anymore.

I knew, of course, that he'd never feel for me what he felt for Alice and I'd never feel for him what I felt for Edward. That, however, was inconsequential with what we were doing. It didn't matter that we'd never love each other, at least not the way we loved our mates, and that was fine with both of us. We just enjoy sleeping with each other. I know that sounds terribly wrong, but it's the truth. I liked what we had and so did he. Neither of us was ready for it to end it. Of course, we knew that it would have to be soon, but we weren't ready for it quite yet. At least, not until Edward and I were on better terms with each other. Maybe then, when we were both happy again, we could both let that piece of relationship go, until then, I'd just have to learn to live with the guilt. Which shouldn't be too hard. I learned to leave with the bit that I felt after Nessie died, what's a little more.

Thankfully, a pounding on my door broke me out of those miserable thoughts.

"Bella, it's Jasper! Open up, we need to talk!" Jasper voice floated through the door.

His tone scared me a little. He sounded angry and upset, with just the slightest hint of fear. There was only one thing that I could think of that would elicit that kind of reaction from him. Edward had found out about us, and Jasper was coming to warn me about Edward's rage. I quickly ran to the door and threw it open. The look on Jasper's face mirrored the tone of his voice, only it was ten times worse. His lips were mashed in a tight line and his hair was a mess. His arms were dangling helplessly at his sides and I could see fury and pain in his pitch black eyes. I gulped as I stared at him for a moment.

"Jazz, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Come on. He said grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the door and down the hall. "I'll explain on the way. We gotta get to Kenzi's room."

"Why?" I asked. "What's going on?"

I continued to follow him down the hall as he half dragged me. We were going to Kenzi's room, which didn't completely eliminate the possibility that Edward had found out about us. Maybe, Jasper needed to be there in case Edward tried to go after her for not telling anyone about it. I gulped and prayed that wasn't what was happening.

"Edward asked to talk to me this morning, said he wanted to ask me a favor." Jasper began explaining.

"And what was the favor?" I asked a little afraid it was going to be something about sharing his wife and what not.

"He wanted me to let him talk to Kenzi alone for a little while." Jasper answered.

I froze in my tracks and was sure that if my heart was still beating, I'd be going into cardiac arrest or something. He wanted to talk to Kenzi. That either meant that he knew what was going on and wanted to punish her for knowing and not telling. Or that he suspected and thought that he could get answers from her. Either way, she was in a shitload of trouble and it was all or fault.

Jasper pulled my wrist a couple more times before he realized I wasn't moving. I'm sure he could feel the fear and anger pouring off of me at the idea of Edward hurting poor Kenzi because of us. And a little selfishly, I worried what he would do to Jasper and I for this. I had always planned on telling him, but not until he was better and our relationship was at least semi friendly again. I didn't want to think of what this monster was capable of at the moment. What would he do to the three of us? Would poor Kenzi even survive?

"Whoa." Jasper said as he stroked my cheek and sent calming waves at me. "Love, relax." He whispered as he guided me to the wall where I propped myself up. "He doesn't want to talk to Kenzi about us. As far as I know, he still had no idea what's going on, okay?" I nodded, too relieved to speak. I was going to ask him what he wanted to talk to her about, but he beat me to the punch. "He wants to talk to her about Kari's past. More specifically, Kari's relationship with her father."

He didn't need to say anything more than that for me to understand exactly what he was trying to say. Edward was planning on trying to persuade Kenzi to tell him about what their father did to Kari. Which meant that he had found a potential way to break her. What was more? He was going to break Kenzi by trying to force her to betray her sister. That was sick and twisted even for Edward. I found myself wishing that I could throw up.

"You can't be serious?" I said praying I had it all wrong. "I mean doesn't he have enough creative ways to do it, without having to torture her and her sister with her past? I mean, I've seen firsthand what he's done to some of these girls. His physical punishments are some of the worst I've ever seen."

"I know." Jasper sighed. "But that's the problem; he knows that because of what Kari's father did, physical punishments might not be enough to break her. By using her father's punishments, he is not only physically punishing her, but mentally and emotionally punishing her too. It is going to screw with her mind even more every time she has to live through that torture again."

I shook my head and swallowed hard. I found myself wondering what the hell happened to the man that I had loved. I was sure that he was still in there somewhere, I just wasn't sure if he could even find himself anymore. I sighed and laid my head on Jasper's shoulder.

"Can't you just refuse to let him talk to her? "I asked.

"I tried. "Jasper sighed. "But he wouldn't take no for an answer. He told me that I had an hour to bring her to him, or he'd come get her himself and punish her for my refusal."

"But he can't do that. "I protested. "By his own rules, he can't hurt another vampire's property." I hated saying it like that, but there was no other way to put it in this world. Besides, the phrase was actually a helpful one at the moment. "You marked her, she belongs to you. If he touches her, you have every right to call him out on it, and punish him."

"That's what I thought too." he answered sadly.

"What do you mean, that's what you thought?" I asked unsure of his tone. "It's his rules; he has to abide by them too."

'Yes, but he created a loophole."

"A loophole?"

"He amended the rule to cover cases that involve the purchase of a human." Jasper explained. "According to the amendment, in a case were money is spent on a human. The vampire, who spent that money on the human, is the true owner of the human. It doesn't matter that she was a birthday present for me." he shook his head. "He spent four thousand dollars on her. She officially belongs to him."

"So that means..." I trailed off not wanting to put my thoughts into words.

'That means that he can take her up to the fourth floor and do whatever the fucking he wants to her to get what he wants, and there's not a damn thing that I can do about." he finished for me.

"There has to be something?" I stated.

"There isn't and you know the worst part?" he said. I shook my head unable to answer. "The worst part is that I promised her last night, I would protect her from anyone else who wanted to hurt her. And if I try to stop him from hurting her, he'll just hurt her worse and, I'd be breaking the promise. But if I don't do anything to stop him, I'd still be breaking my promise."

"No, Jazz." I whispered. "The only way that you are going to break that promise is if you allowed her to go in there unprepared for what's to come."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that you're going to have to protect her by telling the truth." I said. "We're going to have to go in there and tell her what Edward wants and what he's prepared to do to get it. We have to lay out her options and give her the consequences of each decision. Then we let her decide what she wants to do. That way, no promises will be broken."

"You mean I can't just go in there and order her to give him the information?" he asked like a child who got caught doing something that he wasn't supposed to be.

"Oh, Jazz." I giggled and touched my hand to his cheek.

I couldn't believe how far he'd come in a period of a few days. I mean, weeks ago, he probably would've just let Edward have her and do what he wanted with her. Hell, he probably would've ordered her to do tell Edward everything, because that would hurt her more in the end. Now, though, he wanted to do that very thing, but for a very different reason. He wanted to order her to give him the information to keep her from getting hurt.

"I wished it could work like that. Unfortunately, this is about Kenzi and Kari, her sister. She's the only one who has a right to decide what she should do in this situation. Besides, letting her make this decision, whether or not, you agree with it, shows her that you faith and trust in her. This will only increase her faith and trust in you. If you order her to turn her back on her own sister, then she's definitely not going to trust you. Regardless, of the reason behind your order." I explained wrapping my arms around him.

"I suppose you're right." he whispered snuggling his face into my hair. "It's just, I know what she's going to choose and I really don't want to see her get hurt."

"I know." I whispered. "And I feel the same way about Kari. It's a shitty situation, and either way, though, one of them is going to get hurt and as much as we hate it, it has to be up to Kenzi. There's nothing else to it. She needs to be able to make this decision on her own. We have to let her."

"I know." he sighed. "It's just hard."

"But standing here, won't make it any easier." I said pulling away from him and glancing at the clock on the wall. "Besides, we've already wasted a half hour of Edward's hour. We need to get talk to her and get her upstairs, before Edward gets pissed enough to come after her.

"You're right." he sighed and grabbed my hand.

Then together we walked up the hallway hand and hand. Both praying that Kenzi would understand.


	31. So Sorry

**KENZI **

_I was standing in the center of my room, somewhere that I hadn't been in three years. I was shocked to see that it was exactly the same as it had been the night I was kidnapped. Except for the fact that it had been cleaned up and the bed had been made. Something that I was sure Kari had something to do with. Other than that, nothing had been moved or changed. _

_My small bed with its Disney Princess bed spread was still in the corner by my closet. The closet itself was still full of the same clothes I had when I was eight years old. Sadly, enough, the clothes were pretty much the same sizes that I was still being forced to wear. Even sadder still, other than my height, I was still small enough to fit into. _

_I looked around to find that my miniature desk was sitting there beside the door. Strangely, my headphones had been placed on top of it, along with Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, my favorite book in the series. _

_Seeing that worried me a little. I knew what it meant; Kari's was in for some kind of punishment tonight. She always put those two things on the desk when she didn't want me to see or even hear what was going on. She did everything she could to protect from that world. My heart broke when I thought about what she was expecting to happen tonight. _

_I shivered. At first I thought it was thinking about what I had deduced from the placement of things on my desk, but then I looked over to see that the window was still broken from that night. That was odd. One would think that if Kari went through all the trouble of cleaning my room, she'd have fixed the window too, but I guess I was wrong. _

_I continued looking around the room taking in everything that I had missed so much about it. It took me a second to realize that even the walls were still painted the same way they had been when I was taken. They were a beautiful mix of solid blue and purple with suns, moons, and stars painted all over them. _

_My mom had always been the artistic type and decided to paint my nursery by hand, using a few of her favorite symbols. I liked the room when I was younger and decided after my mom died that I'd never change it, no matter what. It was my way to always remember her. _

_It was then that I realized that this was the first time that I had thought about my mother in a few months. I was just too wrapped up in my own worries and fears of my current situation that I couldn't even take the time to remember more own mother. Did that make me a horrible person? Someone who was worthy of what's been happening to me since I was eight? I didn't think so, but maybe God felt differently. _

_I sighed and sat on my bed. I tried very hard to keep myself from crying. Tears weren't going to get me out of anything or bring me back to this place. As much as I wanted them to be able to. Besides, I currently had more important things to worry about than my one sadness and fear. I had to figure out how I was going to save my sister. That seemed like the only important thing at the moment. _

_Of course, I'd have to figure out how on earth I got here then how to..._

_My thoughts were cut off by a bloodcurdling scream that came from the floor below me. I could recognize that scream from anywhere. It was Kari's and I didn't have a doubt in my mind that father was downstairs beating her for some thing or another. Sure enough, the scream was followed by the loud and sadistic laughter of not only father, but Master Edward as well. _

_I got off the bed and vaulted toward the door, but froze when I caught sight of the desk. I saw the headphones and book lying there and wondered for a moment what I should do. _

_I knew Kari would've rather I stayed up here and just let the two men get it over with. She had never wanted to give father a reason to hurt me. And I knew she'd die before she let Edward lay a hand on me. Yet, I couldn't just leave her there, now could I? _

_I wasn't the helpless eight year old that I had been three years ago. I was stronger and wiser now. Plus, I had way more experience in dealing with these people than Kari did. There was no way I was going to allow her to get away with making me stay away this time. It was my turn to save her. _

_Another scream reached my eyes then and I wrenched the door opened and bolted down the stairs. I froze again when I reached the landing the looked directly into our living room. Only it wasn't the living room that I was looking at. Instead, it was this huge room with god only knew how many torture devices. _

_Kari was dangling a good foot or so off the ground. She was held up by chains that were coming out of the ceiling. Father was standing behind her with a whip in his hand. I cringed when he brought it slashing across her back again. Her scream was followed by another round of laughter, then the sound of another whip cutting through the skin. I shifted myself to find that Edward was doing the same to Kari's front that Father was doing to her back. _

_I watched in absolute horror unsure of what I should do. I hated seeing my big sister in this kind of pain, but I knew how much the idea of me putting myself in any kind of danger would hurt her. Especially if I were to throw myself between her and her attacker. Yet, I found myself unable to bear the idea of her being hurt anymore, especially when I was perfectly capable of stopping it._

_It only took one more scream from Kari to make my decision for me. I launched myself across the living room/torture chamber. I ran past Father, somehow knowing that it wouldn't do me any good to try to come between him and what he wanted. Instead, I headed straight for Edward's side. _

_I knew there was no way that I would ever be able to fight him, so I simply stopped directly in front of Kari and yelled, _

_"STOP!" _

_As loud as I could. Edward, who was already in the process of another swing, pulled back immediately. I was surprised by his reflexes. I mean, I knew vampires were fast, but I was sure that he wouldn't have been able to stop that from hitting me that one time. Somehow, though, he managed it. If it wasn't for the horrible situation that I had just gotten myself into, I would've been relieved by that, but getting hit was the least of my worries at the moment. _

_"Just leave her alone." I breathed staring directly into his cold red eyes. I hoped that I looked and sounded braver than I felt. Then I remembered that he could read my thoughts and probably knew that I was about to piss my pants. _

_I continued to meet his cold red stare head on anyway. I didn't care that he knew that I was scared. Or even that he could snap me like a toothpick if he wanted to. No, the only thing that mattered at that moment was making sure that he didn't hurt Kari anymore, even if it meant allowing him to hurt me. _

_"You're very brave, little one." his said in a cold and amused voice. "It's quite amusing. However, it isn't enough to save your sister. Not by a long shot. So get out of the way and I won't hurt you too." _

_"No." I said. _

_"Kenzi, just do what he says." Kari stated weakly. _

_"I can't." I told her not taking my eyes off of the monster in front of me. "I can stand to see you go through this any longer. Not when I can do something to stop it." _

_Edward just laughed. _

_"You think that getting in my way is really going to stop me from hurting her?" He questioned staring at me with amusement and disgust. "Well, let me tell you something, little girl, I always get what I want, no matter what I have to do. And right now, I wanna see you sister suffer and bleed and that exactly what I'm gonna see, no matter what. So either move your stupid worthless ass, or deal with the consequences, but either way, she's going to suffer." _

_"Kenzi, please just get out of the way." Kari pleaded from behind me. "Go back upstairs with your book and your headphones. Don't even think about what's happening to me." _

_"You really should do as she says." Edward taunted. "It could save your life." _

_"Go to hell." I snarled. "I'm not going anywhere." _

_Before I even got the sentence completely out, Edward had backhanded me and I fell to the ground from the force of it. _

_"Kenzi!" Kari cried weakly. "Leave her alone please!" I couldn't see her but I knew she was pleading with Edward. _

_"You shut up and stay out of this!" Edward growled at her, and then kicked me, hard in the ribs. _

_Kari screamed again and I could hear the agony in that scream. I knew I should've just stayed up stairs. This was only hurting her more. God, why didn't I just do what she had asked. Edward kicked me a couple more times. _

_"Micheal, would you please come and hold this one?" he said nudging me in the side. "I'll deal with her once I've finished with my toy. Until then, little sister can just watch." _

_"No, master, please?!" Kari begged and I knew she wasn't begging for him to not continue her punishment. "She's just a kid. Don't hurt her!" _

_Edward simply chuckled and continued whipping her without as much as a warning. By now, Micheal had already picked me up and was holding me tightly against his chest. My arms were pinned between my back and his stomach. _

_The punishment continued as I was forced to watch. Kari's screams and my own pleads filled the room as I struggled against the vampire holding me. _

_"Please, stop hurting her!" I begged as Edward continued to ignore me. "She doesn't deserve this, please!" I was screaming and crying so hard that I was snotting on myself. When I realized my pleads weren't working, I couldn't help but apologize. "I'm sorry Kari. So sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen."_

_More words turned to silent sobs as Kari's screams started to fade out and another voice entered my mind. A warm, friendly and almost fatherly voice. One that I knew better than my real father's. _

_"Kenzi, honey, it's just a dream." Jasper voice said into my ear. "It's okay. No one is hurting your sister. At least not at the moment. And I won't let anyone hurt you, okay? Bella and I are here and will protect you, but you gotta wake up. I promise that no one is going to hurt you."_

_Something in his words clicked in my head. Of course, it was a dream. Why else would it have brought me back to this place after so many years? There was no way that the vampires would ever dream of allowing me to go home. And I knew for a fact that Edward wouldn't get buddy with a human like my father, even if it gave him the chance to hurt one of his toys even more than he was already capable of. _

_I concentrated on the fact that it was a dream and I could wake up whenever I wanted. I even closed my eyes. Slowly the sights and sounds of the torturous scene before me faded out. Micheal's cold and painful grasp on my shoulders turned into another cold but gentle one as I found myself lying on the semi comfortable mattress and covered up with a very warm comforter. _

It took a minute before I officially decided that I was awake. Once that happened, I managed to open my eyes, only to meet the angry, worried, and almost fearful gaze of Jasper Hale.

That look scared me a little. It was definitely not a look that one saw on Jasper's face very often. Especially not if you were a human. I was, of course, accustomed to the anger, but the worry and fear was a whole new ballpark for me. I had really only seen him look like that when Alice's safety was an issue. It wasn't any everyday thing for Jasper to be worried or afraid. This made me very afraid.

I thought back to the dream as I pushed myself into a sitting position. I remembered that Jasper had said that Bella was there. If that were true, then the look on his face only met one thing. Panic started to rise inside me as I looked at Bella expression for confirmation.

She was standing by the door staring at Jasper and I on the bed. She was able to hide her emotions a great deal better than Jasper ever had been, but I could still see, in her eyes, that she felt the same way as Jasper. Angry, worried, and just a little scared.

My breath hitched and my heart sped up as panic surged through every fiber of my being. I had been right and now everything was going to be over. Edward and Alice had found out about the affair and were pissed. Bella and Jasper thought that I had said something and were here to punish me.

Even as the panic washed over me, I found myself feeling extremely betrayed. I mean, even after all the promises Jasper made to me the night before, he was still going to punish me and make me suffer the way he had always promised me he would. I was a fool for thinking that he could really change.

I still felt the need to plead my case though. I mean, I hadn't really down anything wrong. I knew that I hadn't said anything to anyone and didn't deserve this punishment. And getting punishments you didn't deserve was ten times worse than getting the ones you deserve.

I had to see if I could make them understand that I didn't have anything to do with the two of them finding out. Maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't get punished if they understood that. I didn't think that I could handle another punishment that I didn't deserve.

I turned and forced myself to meet Jasper's gaze head on. I didn't even try to make myself look braver than I felt. The man was empath, after all. He could probably sense the panic that was coursing through my body at that very moment.

"Please, sir, don't punish me." I pleaded. "I didn't tell anyone anything, I swear. Not even Miss Alice. Please you have to believe me! I didn't tell a single soul. I wouldn't have even told Master Edward if he asked. I don't know how..."

My pleads were cut off by two strong fingers pressing themselves against my lips. I stopped trying to say anything as I felt a strong wave of calm wash away all the panic. I wondered what he was doing. He liked the girls upset whenever he punished them. I was just giving him what he wanted.

"Kenzi, hush." Jasper ordered. "Calm down and listen to me for a minute." He was silent as he allowed the calm to flow through my entire body. He didn't continue until he was positive that I was completely calm. "Bella and I aren't here, because of that. In fact, as far as I know, Alice and Edward are completely oblivious to what's going on. Besides, as I told you yesterday, if they somehow find out about it, I would make sure that you are guilty of having a lose tongue before I punish you for it. Do you understand?"

I nodded and looked down at the sheet, ashamed of my overreaction.

"I'm sorry, sir." I whispered.

"Don't be." Jasper answered lifting my chin to look at him. "It was an easy conclusion to come to. Next time, I should prepare you better. This is still new to me."

"I know." I told him. "So if Master Edward and Miss Alice don't know, then what are you doing here?"

"Bella and I need to talk to you about something." Jasper answered. "Or rather, I need to talk to you about something. Bella is just here to give support and advice where needed."

"Okay, so what's going on?" I could tell by his tone that this was extremely important and I needed to pay attention to every word he said.

"I spoke with Edward a little while ago and he requested that I allow him to have a talk with you." Jasper answered.

My heart rate picked up. I had never been alone with Edward Cullen in the entire three years that I had been in the Cullen mansion. At least, not long enough to talk to him. Anytime he wanted anything to do with me, Alice or Rosalie would stop him. And those were only times when he wanted to hurt me. Surely, this was one of those instances.

"And what exactly does he wanna talk to me about?" I asked trying very hard to keep my voice and words even.

"Your sister and your father." Jasper said and looked away from me.

I could tell that he was hoping he wouldn't have to say anymore. That I would figure it out with those to factors. Well, he didn't have to say anymore; because I knew exactly what he meant the second the words came out of his mouth.

I couldn't believe that Edward would think that I would turn my back on my sister like that. The sister who spent years protecting me for God only knew what horrors. The sister who had been through everything with me and took care of me, no matter what it cost her. No, only cowards like him would do something like that.

"Tell him no. I'm not gonna do it." I stated angrily. "He can get the information from someone else, because I'm not going to do that to my big sister."

Jasper shook his head and looked back at me.

"I wish it was as simple as just saying no, but it's not." he told me.

I didn't understand what he was saying. He was my master. The only one with the right to tell me what I can and can't do. By Edward's own rules, he couldn't touch me unless Jasper said so.

"What do you mean it's not as simple as saying no?" I asked starting to panic a little.

"I mean, that if you're not up on the fourth floor with Edward in twenty minutes, he's going to come down here and drag up there himself. And things will be way worse if he has to do it that way." Jasper answered and I could feel his attempts to calm me.

It didn't work though, because I was way too confused about what was going on. Jasper was my master. I was marked as his. There was no way that Edward could get away with hurting me unless Jasper gave his permission.

"But I don't understand. I belong to you. By his own rules, if he hurts me without your permission, then you would be able to punish him. So if he tries anything then you can just remind him of that." I argued.

"No, I can't." Jasper whispered from the floor.

"So what? Are you saying that everything you told me from the beginning was a lie? The rule about me not having to take orders from anyone but you or Miss Alice?" I pushed. "Or are you saying that there was absolutely no meaning behind the promises that you made me last night? You said that you wouldn't hurt me anymore and that you'd protect me. So protect me now! Prove what you said last night."

I finished my speech and saw more anger in his eyes than I had ever seen before. I had a finally feeling that I had gone too far and pissed him off. I actually cringed and closed my eyes to prepare myself for a blow. It never came, instead there was a loud crash and I looked up to Jasper had put his fist through the wall.

"Jazz, calm down." Bella pleaded rushing to his side. "You're only scaring her more."

She rubbed his shoulder and soothed him a little. He took a few deep breaths then looked back at me. I cringed away from him again. Instead of hitting me, though, he grabbed my chin and made me look back at him again.

"I'm sorry, Kenzi." he said as I felt more calmness wash over me. "This is harder than you think for now. I want you to know, though, that nothing that I said to you was a lie. When I laid down the rule about you having to obey only Alice and me, I was telling the truth. And as for my promises, yes, I have to break them. Am I doing it intentionally? No. I really don't have a choice."

"I don't understand."

Jasper sighed and Bella laid her head on his shoulder in an effort to comfort him.

"Edward made an amendment to his rule about the ownership of the humans. At the time I overlooked it, I see now that was a mistake."

"What amendment?" I pressed.

"He feels that when it comes to the purchase of a human, the purchaser of the human is the human's true owner, regardless of who he gives the human. He bought you as a gift for me. He spent four thousand dollars on you. In his mind, he has just as much, if not more right, to you than I do."

"And what does that mean?" I asked cautiously as the fear began to build again.

"It means that if I don't get you to him by the time he wants you, he can come down here and get you and I couldn't do anything about it. It means that he can do anything he wants to make you talk and there's nothing that I can do to stop it."

I nodded taking in the meaning of his words. I understood what was going on now and it terrified me. I had seen some of the things that Edward was capable of and I didn't know if I could handle any of it, but I knew that I couldn't allow my sister to get hurt anymore because of my weakness.

As much as I wanted to protect my sister, even if it meant my pain, I knew I wouldn't be able to do that if Jasper ordered me not to. Something that I was sure he would do, so instead, of telling him what I thought, I asked,

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked staring at the bed.

"Unfortunately, this time, we can't tell you what to do." Jasper's answer completely shocked me. "This is about you and your sister. You're the only one with the right to decide what to do about it. Bella and I are just here to make sure that you understand your options and know the consequences of all of your decisions."

His answer made me feel better about our relationship. I liked that he trusted my judgment on this, even if he didn't agree with what I was going to do. He was just going to let me do it. That was something that I was grateful for, because I knew he wasn't going to like my decision.

"There's only one option. Only one thing that I can do and I already know the consequences. Which I am prepared to deal with. I will not betray my sister like that. No way, no how." I stated staring directly into Jasper's red eyes.

**JASPER **

I knew that was going to be Kenzi's decision the moment that Bella suggested we allow her to choose and I couldn't blame her. I would do the same thing for any of my brothers or sisters. Even Edward. Family was important and you had to do everything in your power to keep them safe, regardless of anything else. Life with Thomas Mason had taught Kenzi and Kari this. Both girls would die for each other. I saw that in both of them.

That being said, I couldn't let Kenzi do what she was planning to do. Sure, I agreed with her in theory, but in practice, it wasn't a good idea to go up against Edward. God only knew what he had in store for her if she didn't give him the information. He may even go as far as killing her. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I allowed that to happen.

"I understand your feelings, Kenzi. I know how much you want to help your sister and all, but I don't think that you completely understand the consequences of that decision. Edward will do anything to get what he wants. And I mean anything. He will beat you, maybe even rape you. I can guarantee that when he gets through with you, you'll be begging for him to kill you. It kills me to think of you going through that kind of torture."

"With all due respect, sir, I thought you said that you weren't going to tell me what to do?" she stated.

I could feel mostly fear rolling off of her, but there was also a great deal of love and determination mixed with the slightest bit of irritation. I knew the irritation was directed at me. I had told her that I wasn't going to give her orders this time, but that's exactly what it sounded like I was doing. It was definitely something that I hadn't been intending to do.

"Yes, I did." I answered her as innocently as possible. "And I'm not. I just wanna make sure that you understand that there is more to it than just helping your sister. He could very well kill you in there. And because of his rule, he'd have every right to. Is that something that you want to happen?"

"No, but if it's the only way that I can save Kari then so be it." I said. "I understand the risks and consequences of this. I have no choice but to go to him. I, however, can choose not to talk. I can choose to stand up for my sister and that's what I'm going to do."

"Alright, fine." I argued. "If you won't consider yourself, even for a second, I want you to consider something else: What would Kari want you to do?"

Kenzi sighed and looked down. When she looked back up at me, there were tears in her eyes and my heart broke a little to see them there.

"Kari would want me to do the thing that kept me safe, no matter what it meant for her." Kenzi answered. "She'd want to protect me mentally, if she couldn't do it physically. She'd endure anything, just to know that I was safe."

"So then why not give that to her?" I asked. "You know that's what she'd want."

"Yeah, that's what she'd want." Kenzi responded letting the tears fall. "She's the big sister after all; it's her job to protect me. That's what she'd always say. I remember from the time our mother died until the night I got kidnapped, she was always taking care of and protecting me from father. She'd never allow me to see him beating her. She'd always make sure I was distracted somehow. Whenever she anticipated something, she'd send me to a friend's house, or make me go upstairs with my headphones and a book or my homework. She'd try to keep her screams to a minimum so that I wouldn't be able to hear them. If I was to come home in the middle of a beating, she'd make me go to my room and not come out until she came and got me. It was something that I loved and hated her for. Sure, she protected and shielded me from it, but she made it harder for me to deal with it. There were times when she didn't know it, but I would sneak downstairs during a beating and watch. It was one of those things that you didn't want to watch but couldn't help yourself. I would watch in horror wondering what my beautiful, kind, loving, wonderful big sister had ever done to deserve the kind of things that father did to her. I wished with all of my heart that I wasn't just a little kid who had absolutely no power over what was happening to her. I wanted so badly to make it stop, but I couldn't. That was the hardest part. Knowing that someone I love was being hurt in the worst ways and not being able to do a damn thing to stop it. I'm sure the two of you can understand exactly how that feels. But I'm not a helpless little kid anymore. I can do something to stop her from being hurt. It's the least I can do after all those years. Please, tell me that you understand."

I did understand, because she was right. Bella and I, even the rest of the family, could understand exactly what it felt like to watch someone we cared deeply about being hurt and not be able to do a damn thing about it.

The end of her speech brought on images of standing in a forest surrounded by vampires in cloaks, hissing and jeering at us. I could hear my sweet beautiful niece screaming in agony and begging for someone to come and help her. We fought the men in front of us, but it didn't do any good. The only thing that we could do was watch our beloved Nessie burn. They didn't even have to compassion to rip her up first. No, they just burned her alive, the cruelest way that they could possibly kill her.

We were helpless to stop her from dying, but we decimated the Volturi the moment we had enough strength. We helped Nessie, in a sense, then. We got justice for her murder. And while I understood that Kenzi wasn't looking for justice. I understood that she was just trying to do what she could for someone she loved. I knew that I couldn't deny her that, no matter how badly I wanted.

"I understand and support your decision." I told her.

"Thank you." she whispered and wrapped her arms around me.

"I just hope that you'll come out of it alright."

"Don't worry, I will. This coven still needs..."

But we never had a chance to find out what the coven needed because Edward knocked down the door at that moment. Kenzi heart rate sky rocketed as she shrunk behind me. I could feel Bella fighting the urge to drop into a crouch.

Edward looked angry and amused all at the same time. I wrapped my hand around Kenzi's wrist and held it tight.

"Time's up." Edward announced smugly.

"We still have fucking ten minutes." I growled pulling Kenzi closer to me.

"Well, that's too damn bad, because, I'm sick of waiting."

Quicker than I could ever be, Edward reached behind me and grabbed Kenzi by the top of her braided hair and yanked. Kenzi cried out in pain and I released her arm. I wasn't into giving up or anything, but I knew she'd be hurt worse if we played a game of tug-o-war with her.

He pulled to him and turned her so that her back was pressed against his chest. Kenzi whimpered in fear and pain and I wished there was something I could do to help her.

"Don't worry, Jasper." Edward purred sniffing Kenzi's neck. "I'll take good care of our little pet."

With that he dragged her out of the room, leaving Bella and I to pray that she'd come out of this okay.


	32. This Has to Stop

**ALICE **

I went straight to Rosalie room and told her everything that happened at the safe house the minute I got off the phone with Tanya. She was just as, if not more, upset by the situation as I was. I actually had to spend the better part of a half hour trying to convince her that it was more important that we get to the safe house and help the Denalis deal with the clean-up than it was for us to go confront Edward about the whole thing.

The girls deserved to be put to rest as quickly and respectfully as possible. We, however, had forever to fight with Edward about it.

I had also taken into account that we weren't sure if Edward had anything to do with what happened at the safe house. I didn't think that he did. Mostly because he didn't have the time. However, I knew him well enough to know that if had managed to pull a fast one on Rosalie and I he would've spent most of the day gloating about it. I had yet to see today, though. This meant that he wasn't looking to gloat.

I, of course, didn't let that knowledge completely rule him out, because he could've done it if he wanted to.

What was more? We had no proof of who did and didn't do it, or even how whoever it was found the place.

The Seattle house was the safest and most secluded one. It was buried so deep in the woods that I was sure no one would be able to find it unless they knew where it was. I suppose it was possible that some random vampire could've stumbled upon it by accident, but I knew in my gut that it wasn't the case this time.

We, of course, wouldn't even have an idea of what happened until we got to the place and talked to Eleazar and Carmen. I just hoped that they had something good for us.

Once I finally convinced Rosalie to put Edward on the back burner for now, she was ready within minutes. We decided to run rather than drive. Sure, it was a little further away than we would've liked to run, but it was easier to get to the place on foot than with a BMW or a Porsche. Which were our only vehicle options at the moment. Edward and Emmett would get suspicious if we took the jeep.

Running was good, though, it helped relieve some of the stress that has been building since Jasper brought Kari home. It was nice to just whip through the trees with the wind blowing in my face.

I started smelling the blood of the massacre within ten miles of the house. I felt it burn the back of my throat as the venom began to pool in my mouth. I fought hard against the burning thirst by reminding myself of exactly what had caused so much blood to be spilled. While that helped with the thirst, it didn't do much for my emotions. I still wanted to snap someone's neck.

I looked over to see Rose having the same internal fight with herself. Her eyes were an ugly coal color as opposed to the beautiful golden brown that they usually were. I just wasn't sure if it was from the thirst or the anger. Whatever it was, I hoped she had it under control.

We finally arrived at the safe house, only ten minutes after the time that I told the others we'd be there. The first thing we saw when it came into view was the entire Denali coven standing in front of it. I could tell just by a glance that they would all by crying if they could.

Carmen was dry sobbing into a very grave looking Eleazar's shoulder. Tanya and Kate were standing side by side clinging teach other's' hands.

When we reached each other, comforting hugs and soothing words were passed around. We spent a good ten minutes on that then we got down to business.

"How bad is it?" I asked addressing Kate.

"I counted twenty five bodies." Kate answered gravely.

My stomach clenched. Only twenty five bodies. There were thirty girls at this particular safe house. That meant there had been five captives taken.

"Was there a chance that the other five escaped?" I asked wanting to be sure.

"No." Eleazar answered. "And we tracked several scents. The only human ones were unfamiliar."

I nodded and looked back to Kate.

"Do you know which five were taken?" I asked her, praying that we could, at the very least, find them later.

"Some of the bodies were extremely mutilated, but I'm sure I have correctly identified them all." Kate answered trying to sound professional instead of like she was going to break down any minute. "The ones missing were Melissa, Ashley, Emily, Karyn, and Payton."

My stomach dropped at the mention of Payton. She had been the newest member of the safe house and had only been there for six months. She was only six when she was taken. This was the youngest that had ever been auctioned off.

I immediately bid on her. One of the advantages to be a Cullen was that the moment you bid, you won the prize. It didn't matter how much you bid on them, just as long as you paid for them. We were like royalty in the vampire world now. Why not use it to some sort of advantage.

Anyway, I knew that there was no way that Payton would be able to withstand the physical and mental torture that she would go through with the male vampires. I had to do what I could to make sure that she didn't end up with one of them. So, I placed my bid at simply a penny (I didn't like to show too much support for Edward's new way of life) and brought her here. Fat lot of good that did, right? I mean she ended up in the hands of male vampires anyway, didn't she?

I couldn't help the small sob that escaped my lips as I continued to stare at the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Alice." Rosalie whispered as she took my hand and gave it a squeeze.

I stayed silent for a minute and mourned for what was, no doubt, going to happen to that poor girl. It wasn't long before I found the sadness replaced by anger and a deep rooted sense of revenge. I looked to Eleazar and Carmen next.

"What exactly did you guys find?" I asked slowly and calmly.

"Well, we sniffed around at one of the first scents we caught belonged to Mike Newton." Eleazar began.

"What?" I questioned unable to believe what he had just said.

"We caught his scent first, but it was accompanied by Jessica Stanley's and Lauren Mallory's." Eleazar clarified.

"But how did the find it?" I asked completely confused by what I was hearing. "And why would they do something like this?"

"We don't think that the massacre was their original intent." Carmen answered.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"We followed the scent until about twenty miles back, when we caught the unfamiliar scents of three human females." Carmen paused for a moment, looking at the ground. "Three dead human females. We inspected the bodies and discovered they had all died from a vampire attack. Bitten and almost completely drained."

"So what does that mean?" Rosalie questioned before I had a chance.

"We think it means that the girls, somehow, escaped from the mansion and were headed in this direction. We don't know if they were looking for the place or not, but Mike, Jessica, and Lauren caught up with and killed them." Carmen explained.

"We're assuming that they caught the scents coming from the safe house and went looking for a little fun." Eleazar finished.

"It does sound like something they'd do." Rosalie commented. "Especially Jessica and Lauren. They love inflicting pain as much as Edward does."

"Yeah, and I saw Mike this morning." I stated, remembering the look on his face. "He did look pretty smug about something, but I didn't stop to question him, because I was on my way to get Rose."

It made a lot of sense, but I felt like something was missing. There was a nagging feeling in my stomach. One that seemed to know there was more to the story, because certain parts didn't make much sense to me.

"They couldn't have done it alone, though. I mean there was no way they could stomach twenty five girls between the three of them. Not only that, but they couldn't have taken the other five, either. If they had they would've had to present them to Edward for approval. And that was something that Edward always makes a big deal out of, but I didn't hear anything about new slaves today." I explained.

"That brings us to the next part." Carmen stated. "We noticed that Mike's and the girls' scent mixes with another group of scents about half way to the safe house."

"And whose scent is that?" I asked.

"Those scents belong to Dimitri and the group of vampires that Edward had at the blood feast." Carmen answered. "We believe that they meant Mike and the girls by coincidence about partway here and Mike invited them to join the slaughter."

"But why would they kill the girls?" I questioned. "They had just gluttoned themselves on three apiece. What did they need the extras for?"

"We don't think that they drank for any of them." Eleazar answered. "And you'll agree once you see inside. We think that they guessed what the place was and killed them just to spite us."

I shook my head unable to believe this. I guess, though, that I should've figured this was the case. I knew Dimitri well enough to know that he was just as cold and cruel as Edward. Of course, he'd torture and kill these girls just to get back at us for trying to keep them safe.

We fell silent at that revelation, each one of us, contemplating the horrible fates of the girls we swore to protect. I could only imagine the kind of things they went through before they died and what the five captives were, no doubt, going to have to deal with. Rape, torture, and God only knew what else.

I couldn't believe that we'd put so much time, money, effort and heart into protecting them, and they suffered simply because we were protecting them. I said it once and I say it again, I really hated irony.

The silence lasted only a moment or two before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Kate standing in front of me. Her beautiful golden eyes held nothing but sympathy and love. Her expression, however, told me that I wasn't going to like what she was about to say.

"Alice, this has to stop." she said calmly, yet with great authority. "I know Edward is family and you love him. We understand and we feel the same way, but he isn't the Edward he used to be. And we can't keep sitting around waiting for him to change. We have to start taking action against him. And I'm not just talking about standing up for those who can't stand up for themselves. I mean that's all great and wonderful and all, but it's not good enough anymore. Girls are dying and we have to do something to stop it. Even if that means getting physical."

I looked back at Kate and raised my eyebrow just slightly at her. I was sure I hadn't heard her right. It sounded like she was proposing that we declare war on Edward, our brother. Kate would never do that, though, family means to much to her. Surely, she meant something else.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I'm saying that things are the way they are now, because Edward is in the seat of power, and the only way anything is going to change is if we get him out of it. It's time that we admit that and act accordingly. He's doing the same thing the Volturi did, abusing his power as head of your coven and ruler of the vampires. He has to be stopped and we have to be the ones to do it." Kate answered. "He's never gonna change, it's time that you see and understand that."

I opened my mouth to remind her of my vision of Kari being the one to save Edward. Kate, however, put her head up to stop my comment.

"Yes, you saw that this new girl of his might get to him." she acknowledged what I was going to say. "But that could take months, maybe even years. And what if he decides to kill her before she has a chance to help."

"But I told you, I'm sure he's not going to kill her." I argued.

"I know, but think about it Alice. She's going to stop reminding him of Nessie sooner or later. What then? We've wasted precious time waiting for her. Besides, you know as well as I do, that it's not right to expect her to do this alone. I mean, I want it to happen just as much as you do, but doesn't she already have enough to deal with, without adding saving her tormentor to the list."

I knew she was right, but I didn't want to think about the alternative. It wasn't just that I didn't want to fight Edward. I just didn't want to put the vampire through another war. I mean we lost so much the first time that nobody wanted to lose anymore. Especially not this family.

What was more? It would be not only pitting our families against each other, but Rosalie and Bella would have to go up against their mates. I was sure neither of them was ready for that.

Then there was also the fact that there weren't enough of us to go against Edward and his followers. We'd all be slaughtered within minutes. Surely the Denalis knew this.

"As right as you are about Kari, you're proposing that we go to war with Edward. I don't think that the vampire would is ready for another one. And I definitely don't think that Rosalie and Bella are ready to fight their mates, if they head to. Not only that, but everyone is on Edward's side. We wouldn't stand a chance."

"You don't know that." Tanya argued standing behind her sister. "I mean, look what we did to the Volturi. We weren't even half their size in the beginning."

"That may be true, but think about what we lost in those five years." I stated. "Think about what could possibly lose this time if we do this."

"But, Alice," Rose whispered. "Maybe you should think about what we could lose if we don't. Or even, what we have lost already because we've just sat back and done nothing. These innocent girls are losing their freedom, their innocence and their lives, all because of what we haven't done to stop Edward. His anger, sadness, and pain have gotten out of control and he's taking it out on people who don't deserve it. We have to stop him and if war's the answer, then so be it."

I didn't know what to say to that. She had me. All of my arguments went straight out the window with that speech. She was right, they all were. We needed to do something to help these girls. Something more than just telling Edward no, because that wasn't working anymore. We needed to get him out of there and put in someone who was actually kind and compassionate toward the humans. Someone who would govern with fairness and make sure that the humans are only used as a way to survive, rather than as entertainment and someone to do and vampires dirty work.

Admitting all of that, I still wasn't sold on the war idea. There was way too much that could go wrong with that. The worst being that we all die and everyone's back at square one. I didn't think that I could handle that possibility, not when some many girls needed us.

I looked back up to tell the others this, when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw on the caller ID that it was Jasper. My stomach clenched because I knew that whatever he had to say, was going to be what sold me on the idea of the war.

**BELLA **

"Jasper, can I ask you something?" I questioned.

It was a good fifteen minutes or so after Edward dragged a terrified Kenzi out of the door. Both of us had spent that entire time just staring at the door wondering what horrible things Edward was doing to the poor girl.

I actually found myself wondering what Alice would do if she knew what was happening to her unofficially adopted daughter. It was those thoughts that reminded me of a question that I had been meaning to ask Jasper.

"Sure." Jasper shrugged sounding as apathetic as he looked.

"Well, I was just wondering why you came to me with this instead of Alice?" I asked. "Not that I mind, it's just that, Alice thinks of Kenzi like a daughter, so I figure that she'd want to know if something bad was going to happen to her."

Jasper sighed and finally took his eyes of the door. At least, I had gotten some kind of reaction out of him.

"I wanted to go to her about this, because I knew how much she'd want to know about it." he told me. "She has bigger problems to deal with right now. I was supposed to tell you about said problems earlier but with what just happened, it slipped my mind."

"Okay." I said getting a little anxious. This sounded extremely serious. "Well, tell me now."

"Alice got a phone call from Tanya this morning. The Seattle safe house was violated last night." I gasped unable to believe it. The safe houses were supposed to be full proof. Not many knew where they were.

"Tanya described it as a bloodbath. Rosalie and Alice went there right away to help clean up and to lay the girls to rest. It happened about ten minutes or so before I went to see Edward. I wanted to go to, but Alice told me stay to protect Kenzi."

He sighed again and put his head in his hands. I wrapped my arms around him and placed my head on his shoulders. I didn't bother telling him that it wasn't his fault (he'd never believe) or that everything would be alright (when the truth was nothing would ever be alright until Edward was no longer in charge). There was no point in getting into a long and drawn out fight about those stupid little things. They had more important things to worry about.

"You should call her." I told him. "Tell her what's going on here."

"No way!" he replied. "I mean, she's got enough to deal with right now. I'm not going to add worrying about Kenzi on top of it."

"Jasper, she'd rather hear it from you now then be completely caught off guard with when she gets back and sees the end results."

"I know, but how do I tell her that I broke all of my promises to her and to Kenzi?"

I cupped his cheek in my hand and made him face me.

"She's your wife and your mate and she loves, very much. She'll understand. Especially when she finds out Edward made it do you couldn't do anything to stop him."

"And what if she doesn't?"

I sighed and stroked the same cheek.

"She deserves to know anyway." I answered.

He didn't respond. He just stared at me as I stared back at him. I tried to will him to do what was right for both him and Alice without saying anything. I didn't want to push him too hard, but he needed to know that Alice would understand that this wasn't his fault. Finally, he sighed and kissed my nose.

"You're right." he told me. "Regardless of how she'll react. She deserves to know. Thanks Bell. You're the best." I smiled, a little embarrassed. "God, I miss your blush." he added as he stroked my cheek.

The humanity thing was a bit of a touchy subject for me. I found myself wanting that part of me back so badly sometimes. And not because of the usual vampire side effects. I was convinced that I'd be able to get out of this easier as a human. That was, of course, something that I didn't tell anyone about. I was worried I'd be laughed at.

I simply sighed and pulled away from his hand.

"Just call your wife." I said getting up. "I need to go upstairs and talk to Kari. I gotta tell her what's happening right now."

"Do you have to?"

"She has as much right to know as Alice does."

"I suppose you're right." he answered. "Just be gentle with her. It's been a tough couple of days."

"Don't worry." I said. "I'll take care of her."

With that I headed out the door and to Edward's room, praying Kari would understand why we couldn't save her sister.

**ALICE **

"It's Jazz. Give me a second." I said to the others as I walked a few yards away. I knew I didn't have complete privacy, but it was nice to pretend. "Hey, Jazz, what's going on?"

"I need to tell you something, but you're not going to like it." he said.

"Whatever it is, it has to be better than what I'm dealing with here." I sighed.

"Believe me, it's not." He answered.

My stomach clenched again. I knew he was referring to the fact that it was probably worse than the safe house massacre, but I was almost positive that it was worse than the war talk as well.

"Well, what is it?"

"So, Edward asked me if he could speak to Kenzi for a little while today. He wants to use her to get information about what their dad did to Kari. I told him no, but he wouldn't accept that answer." Jasper explained.

I could tell that he was trying to stay calm, but I could hear the anger and concern in his tone. I felt my own anger build as Jasper spoke. I couldn't' believe that Edward would sink so low as to want to use Kenzi to hurt Kari. That just wasn't right. What was more? He was undermining Jasper authority by refusing to follow the rules with his girl.

"You're her master." I stated through gritted teeth. "What do you mean he wouldn't accept the answer no. He can't do anything without your permission."

"That's what I thought too, but he claims that he's more her master than I am, because he's the one who bought her. He's playing that as a new rule. Which means, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't stop him. I'm sorry, Al. I really am."

"No, Jazz." I whispered. "This isn't your fault. It's Edward's and he's gonna get what's coming to him really soon, I promise."

That was the absolute truth. He had crossed the final line with me. I couldn't believe that he was actually playing this little game. He was actually hurting my daughter, for all intents and purpose. Did he really think that he was going to get away with that without any kind of retribution? Well, it wasn't going to happen. Not this time. I knew it was going to take a while, but I was going to get my revenge.

Needless to say, this was the final push I needed to get on board with Kate's whole taking action idea.

"Al, what are you talking about?" he asked sounding a little worried.

"Don't worry about it." I told him. "I explain later. Unfortunately, there's nothing you can do about it. Just be ready to take care of her when he finishes. I doubt she's going to be willing to share any kind of information about Kari. Unfortunately, I need to stay here and help these guys, I'm sorry. I really wish that I could go back there."

"No, I understand. You take care of that and I'll take care of Kenzi."

"I know you will." I whispered, suddenly feeling like a mother who was abandoning her child.

"And don't worry. I'm sure she'll understand too."

"I hope so." I sighed.

"I love you, Al. And I'm sorry."

"I love you too, Jazz. And it's not your fault."

He sighed.

"I'll see you when you get back."

"Yup."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I flipped the phone shut and let out a dry sob. An instant later, Rosalie had her arms around me and was whispering soothing words as I continued to dry sob into her shoulder.

"Are you sure, you don't wanna go back?" Kate asked rubbing a gentle hand up and down my back.

"No, there's nothing I can do for Kenzi at the moment." I answered, though I desperately wanted to go home and rip Edward to shreds. "But you guys need all the help you can get with this. Besides, if we're going to get proactive about the Edward situation, you need someone here to coordinate, don't you?"


	33. Breathe

**EDWARD**

I dragged the surprisingly still and silent Kenzi down the hall and toward the stairs. I suppose she wasn't completely still, she was trembling from head to toe, after all, but at least she was smart enough to know better than to fight me. Or even speak until I gave her permission. I could tell by her trembling that she was obviously very afraid and I wondered exactly what Jasper had been able to tell her about what was about to happen.

It didn't escape my notice that Bella was in the room with Kenzi and Jasper, or that the two of them were having some kind of overly affection embrace. However, that was something I'd have to discuss with the two of them later. I had more important things to worry about at the moment. And figuring out a way to break and hurt my new pet was one of those things.

I tried to get into Kenzi's head to find out if I could get any answers to my questions, but even as I found her voice, I could feel and see her mental walls going up. She was one of the few humans that didn't have the special ability to block me out completely but could pick and choose what I heard. Something that Alice had been teaching her to do since she first arrived here. I silent cursed Alice for making this harder than it had to be.

It was kind of weird, but the small part that was left of my old self was starting to rear its ugly head again. I found myself not wanting to hurt Kenzi anymore than I absolutely had to. I knew how much that would hurt Kari and that small part of me didn't want to hurt her any more than I already had.

Like always though, that small part was overshadowed by the much bigger, angrier part of me. The part that liked to see the humans go through the same kind of pain I did. That was the part of me that wanted to force Kari to watch me torture Kenzi.

I liked that idea very much, and found myself wanting to take Kenzi back to my room, instead of the fourth floor. That way I could make Kari watch everything that I was doing to her dear sweet little sister from the prison of her cage.

I had to remind myself of the whole reason that I was going through Kenzi, rather than just asking Kari myself. I wanted Kari to be blindsided by what I was doing. I didn't want her to know about it before I did anything. It was the only way my new idea would work. If she had time to mentally prepare herself for it, then it wouldn't have the kind of effect that I was hoping for.

Still though, I filed the idea of making Kari watch me hurting Kenzi into the back of my head as I continued leading Kenzi up the stairs. It wouldn't hurt to have a backup plan.

The girl was too terrified to even fight against me. While that made her easier to lead down the hall, she wasn't entertaining me at all. I sincerely hoped that she wouldn't be like this the whole time.

"I've been waiting for a reason to get my hands on you for a long time, little one." I said into her ear, trying to get a rise out of her.

Unfortunately, the only response I got was a small whimper of fear. She didn't even talk back like her sister would, or have thoughts that would get her in trouble. Hell, she didn't even try to struggle to get away from me. Maybe this wouldn't be as much fun as I hoped it would be.

"And you know the best part," I whispered. "I no longer have to follow anyone's rules. You can be all mine if I wanted you to be." I then gave her ear a little nibble.

She let out another whimper and that was it. She didn't even try to pull away from me. I just chuckled.

"Don't worry," I told her. "I'll have you screaming and begging by the end of the night. Just like I did with your sister the other night. All I need is time. Which is exactly what we have."

I expected that the mention of her sister's pain would get a little something more out of her, but still nothing. She didn't even whimper this time. It was like she just shut me off or something. No matter, she wouldn't be able to hide from me forever.

I gave up and just dragged her the rest of the way to the room. She continued to tremble, but didn't speak or try to get away from me. She was smart, I'll give her that, but her intelligence wasn't going to get her out of this one. Only her answers.

When we finally made it to the room, I shoved her forward. She hadn't been expecting that, and lost her balance. She fell hard onto the carpeted floor with a small yelp of surprise. I just chuckled and made my way over to the bed.

I was surprised to see that she was still on the floor when I sat down. At least, she knew enough not to try and get up unless she was given permission.

"It's good to see that my brother at least taught you your place before he went all noble." She visibly cringed at the reference to Jasper. She, however, didn't make any attempts to get up or even look up. I guess she really did know her place. "Get up and come over here." I ordered.

She pushed herself up onto her hands and knees and crawled over to me. Once again, I had to commend her for her intelligence. While Emmett and Jasper, decided that it was acceptable for their pets to walk around on two legs, I didn't believe they were worthy of it. In fact, if any of my pets attempted it in my presence; they'd receive a painful reminder of their place. This girl, however, had only known she was mine for less than an hour and already she was playing by my rules. I wasn't sure how I felt about that, though.

She stopped directly in front of me, kneeling by the bed. She kept her eyes on the floor.

"I'm sure Jasper has had a chance to tell you what I want?" I questioned her.

"Yes, sir, he has." Kenzi responded still staring at the floor.

"And has he also been able to tell you what I'm willing and able to do if you don't give me what I want?" I asked.

"Yes, sir, he has." she said again.

Okay, so maybe she wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. Any human who had been here for any length of time would know that I expected an answer at that point. It wasn't like she didn't know what I wanted or anything like that. I mean, she had just admitted that Jasper told her everything that she needed to know about what I wanted to hear.

"And?" I pressed sounding more than a little irritated.

What she did next surprised and angered so much that I wasn't quite sure what to do at first. She looked up from the carpet and directly into my eyes, without my permission. No human who had spent more than five minutes in my presence has dared to that in years.

I was so caught off guard by the action that all I could do for a moment was stare into her eyes. I was extremely surprised about what I found in them. Of course, there was the usual fear and sadness that life in her position caused. However, there was also a great deal of anger, determination, and a fierceness that I had never seen before. Maybe this was going to be a little more fun than I thought.

"And, you'd be better off just beating me to death right now and save yourself a whole lot of trouble, because I will not betray my sister like that. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that again." she said.

Her words pulled me out of my state of shock and made me smile. This was definitely going to be more fun than I thought. I raised my hand and backhanded her as hard as I could. She fell to the ground with a loud cry of pain and shock clutching her cheek.

Once again, she was smart enough to stay down. I smirked and began circling her like a hawk circling it's pray. I couldn't see her face but I could hear her terrified thoughts.

Horrible images of the past tortures she'd seen me put my pets through flashed through her mind as she wondered what horrors I had in store for her. I didn't say anything for a moment, just enjoying the fresh waves of pleasure that her fearful thoughts were bringing me.

It didn't take me long to realize that she was relying on her fears and musings on what was about to happen to her, keep her from thinking about the things that she didn't want to tell me. Alice had taught the little bitch well. Maybe a little too well. I'd just have to teach her a few lesson of my own.

"I don't think that you completely understand the situation." I stated. "Which is understandable, considering that you've spent the last three years as my brother's slave. As much as I love him, I always thought that he'd been a bit too soft, even before he changed his mind about this life. It is my unfortunate duty to inform you that your easy life of mediocre punishments is over. You are my pet now, whether you like it or not. Which means that you will do as I say or you will face the consequences. You've been here for three years and whether or not that's been in my possession, it's definitely been long enough for you to see exactly what I'm capable of. You should know by now that my punishments aren't pleasant, nor are they merciful. I get what I want, when I want it, no matter what I have to do to get it. You should know this by now. Furthermore, as my pet, whether or not I have complete ownership of you, you are not exempt from my rules, nor do I have to follow anyone's rules involving you. I can do whatever I want to you and nobody can stop me. Now, I want to know everything that your father did to your sister in the four years that you were there and I wanna know now."

I finished my speech and gave her a chance to let the words sink in with the hope that she would actually be intelligent enough to tell me what I wanted to hear. I should've realized that this was Pet's sister that I was trying to break and not some other stupid pathetic human. She continued to lie on the floor breathing hard with those terrified thoughts running through her head. I chuckled slightly but gave her another five minutes to answer me before I got rough.

She still hadn't said anything at all when the allotted five minutes was up and I was fuming. I couldn't believe that speech hadn't scared her enough to get her talking. The Mason sisters were something else. Any other humans would've been terrified enough of my mere presence to give me what I wanted without the whole I own you speech. Yet, both of these girls weren't at all afraid of me, even after all of my attempts to scare them.

I stomped over to the little girl lying on the floor and grabbed a fistful of her hair. I yanked it back so hard she let out a terrified cry of pain. I pulled back on her hair until we were looking into each other's eyes. I was pleased to see that there were tears of fear and pain rolling down her cheeks. Her eyes themselves, though, held a fierce determination to protect the sister that she loved more than anything else in the world.

That small and highly annoying part of me that existed only in the world that my daughter was a live in, cried for me to just leave this girl alone and let her keep protecting her sister. I suppose it was a good thing that I stopped listening to that part of me a long time ago.

"Listen up, little one." I growled getting down right by her ear. "If you don't open that pretty little mouth of yours and tell me exactly what I wanna know, the punishment will be severe."

"Do what you gotta do."

**KARI**

Once Ben had woken me up from the dream, I couldn't help but breakdown and tell him everything that happened since he had left me that morning.

I told him all about Edward rubbing my father's "attempts" at finding me and his "begging" me to come home in my face. I explained how Edward forced me, not too nicely, to feel the mental pain that my father's abuse had given me and how he made me realize that I resented Kenzi, no matter how little, for being daddy's little girl. I moved on to tell him about the degrading and sickening hand job, followed by the humiliation of having him ejaculate all over my face. I told him that I had refused to lay with Edward after the whole incident and that was why he locked me in the cage and left me alone in the dark.

I was surprise, but when I started talking, I couldn't stop. Not even when I got to the part about why I was afraid of the dark or the dream that I had. Those were things that I hadn't planned on telling anyone in this place. I didn't want to give Edward the chance to do anything more to hurt me. Yet, somehow, regardless of everything else, I knew I could trust Ben to keep the information to himself, even if Edward read his mind. Besides, I knew that I would never make it through this hell, if I didn't have anyone to talk to about this shit.

Needless to say, I didn't stop when I got to that point. I told him everything that happened on the nights that father's friends would come over, as well as what I dreamed about. Including the fact that he was one of the ones that was hurting me.

He didn't say anything through my entire speech. He didn't tell me that he wished I didn't say or doing something. Or tell me that he had seen it coming. Nor did he scold me for not doing something the right way or talk back. He simply held me through the entire explanation, stroking my hair and wiping my tears when things got a little too much for me.

I was a sobbing mess when I finally finished and Ben still didn't say anything. He didn't tell me how sorry he was that this was happening to me or even tell me that if he could've done something to stop it, he would've. He didn't tell me that everything was going to be okay, or make me promises that we both knew he wouldn't have been able to keep. He just cradled me to his body and rocked me back and forth stroking my hair.

I know it didn't sound like that much of a comfort, but for me it was enough. I didn't know why, but for some reason, just being in his arms made everything that much better. I felt safe and happy in his arms. Sadly, lying like this in his arm made me feel what I hadn't felt since the day my mother died; loved and accepted. Just his mere presence was beginning to make me feel like I was home. Something that I hadn't felt in seven years.

In his arms, I was in this perfect bubble of peace and happiness. One that I hoped would last for at least a few more hours. Peace and happiness, however, were only an illusion for me. One that was always meant to be shattered.

Sure enough, not even five minutes after I had calmed down enough to just enjoy this feeling, the bubble was shattered by the sound of a lock clicking and the door opening. I immediately leapt away from Ben as my heart rate accelerated and it got harder to breathe. My entire body was tensed as I was sure we were both going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble. I only hoped that Ben could talk his way out of this. I really couldn't bear the thought of something happening to him because of me.

I knew I would never be able to make it to the door, so I just slid off the bed onto my knees, staring and the carpet and prayed that would be good enough for whoever came through that door. Ben stood up in front of the bed; I could tell that he was tensed, but ready to explain himself.

I hoped that whoever it was, would believe whatever he had to say. I could bear the punishment for whatever transgression he told them that I had committed, but I couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to him. I was well aware of the fact that I had only just met him less than twenty four hours ago, but I already knew that I'd never be able to make it through this hell, if he was taken from me.

I knelt, frozen in my spot, staring at the carpet terrified of what would happen next. I was actually on the verge of tears.

"You guys can relax." a familiar female voice said as I heard the door shut and the lock click back in place.

I breathed a sigh of relief and felt all of the tension leave my body as I looked up to see Bella standing in front of the door. She was wearing a tight red camisole that showed an inch or so of her perfectly flat, perfectly white stomach with a pair of tight dark blue jeans. There was an extra small designer belt around her waist. Her beautiful brown hair hung down to her waist in beautiful ringlets.

I could tell just by looking at her face that she wasn't here for anything good. She had a sad uncomfortable smile on her face and her eyes looked ten times sadder than they had in the two times that she had come to see me. I wanted to ask her exactly what had made her so upset, but I was way too confused by her reaction to Ben being in here without Edward. She didn't look in the least bit suspicious.

By now, I had calmed down enough to move back onto the bed. I looked up at Ben to see if he was in the least bit worried about Bella's appearance, but he too looked completely comfortable with her presence. In fact, I swore that I saw he was almost smiling.

I was extremely confused by their weird behavior and how okay they were with each other. I mean, they didn't even know they were on the same side. According to Ben, Alice and Rosalie were the only ones who knew that he was taking care of me. And nobody, but me knew of Bella's real intention. Most of the others in the house just thought that Bella didn't give a damn. Last I heard Ben was one of them. Yet, they were both standing their like they had been on the same side for years.

I opened my mouth to ask about what was going on, but Ben spoke before I could.

"Bella, it's good to see you again." He said throwing his arms wide open and stepping up to embrace. "And it's wonderful to hear that you and Jasper have decided to join us."

He embraced her and she stood there awkwardly for a moment before she embraced him back. I could see the confusion in her eyes as she briefly rested her chin on his shoulder. They pulled away after only a few short moments.

"As happy as I am to have such a warm reception, how did you know?" she asked him. Howe did he know what? "Alice and I haven't had a chance to talk to any of you about it, yet."

"I know, but I ran into Rosalie shortly after your talk this morning." Ben explained. "She told me everything, because she knew you'd be coming up here sometime today. She didn't want to risk a confrontation between the two of us, because I didn't know what was going on."

"I see." Bella sighed and came to sit beside me on the bed. She flashed me a sad smile.

"I guess I should go." Ben said. "Rosalie said the two of you would need to talk. I'll just give you your privacy." He made his way to the door and I could already feel the peace his presence brought me starting to fade.

"No, wait. Stay. "I called feeling a little embarrassed that I sounded so desperate, but I didn't care.

I wasn't quite ready to give up the feeling of peace and happiness after such a long night and day of pain and fear. Besides, I had a terrible feeling that I wasn't going to be able to handle what Bella and I had to talk about, if he wasn't here. He paused with his hand on the door and looked back at me with the saddest eyes that I've ever seen.

"Please." I whispered feeling the tears welling in my eyes. "I need you."

"Is that all right with you?" he asked Bella without hesitation.

"Actually, with the most recent development, it might be better for her, if you stayed." Bella sighed. "I don't think that she'd be able to handle it without you."

Ben just nodded and I felt the panic seep back into my heart at Bella's words. What could possibly be so bad?

I watched as Ben walked back over to the bed and sat down behind me. He spread his legs out so that I was sitting between them. I lay back against his chest, hesitantly, unsure of how he would feel about my near desperation. He responded by wrapping his cold arm around my waist and pulling me closer to his body.

"Don't ever be embarrassed or worried about needing me too much. "He whispered. "It's what I'm here for. To take care of you."

I smiled at his understand words and snuggled myself closer to him. Once again, I felt that feeling of peace, safety, and happiness return to me. This time, though, it was ringed with the tiniest bit of apprehension. I couldn't get over the worry of what Bella was going to tell me.

"So, what's going on? "I asked trying to hide some of my apprehension.

"Quite a bit actually." Bella answered solemnly. "I'm not really sure where to begin. I suppose I should probably explain why Ben and I aren't trying to kill each other for wanting to be alone with you."

"That would be helpful." I told her with a small embarrassed smile.

"Alright then, that's where we'll start." she replied. "Last night, I decided that I was sick of living my double life. And I don't mean that I got sick of trying to help you. It's really the only thing that I live for anymore, but last night, I realized that sitting back and simply taking care of you when Edward was done, wasn't doing any of you any good. At least not in the long run. I wasn't helping you get anywhere by simply sneaking around and making Edward think that I was going to be an obedient little wife. I haven't really been doing anything over the years, other than making sure that you guys didn't die. And the more I thought about it, the more I realized that it would've just been kinder to let Edward kill quicker, if I wasn't going to do anything to help. What's more? It was getting harder and harder every day to go on with life knowing that my sisters who also happened to be my two closest friends in the world hated me. I couldn't stand the loneliness and pain of never having anyone to talk to about the shit that I was dealing with. Nobody who could possibly understand what I was going through."

She explained the last part as if she felt guilty for feeling that way, so I reached my hand out and squeezed hers trying to show her that I understood where she was coming from. And I actually did. I knew what it was like to live through years of hell and have no friends to talk to. To have everyone hating you and treating you like a freak. No one who could hold my hand to tell me that everything would be alright. No one to love me. I truly understood what it was like to be alone in this world. I understood what it was like to have so much on your shoulders and not be able to tell anyone.

The last seven years had been the loneliest, most painful years of my life. It was a life that I wouldn't wish on anyone, not even Edward. Everyone deserved at least one person that they didn't have to hide anything from. The only two people I ever felt that way around were ripped away from me seven years ago and I knew I would never get them back. Bella had a chance to get those two people back in her life and I wasn't going to make her feel guilty for taking it.

"It's okay." I whispered. "I understand. Go on."

"That's why I decided that it was time for me to let Edward know exactly how I felt about everything that he was doing. It's time that I stop hiding and start standing up next to my sisters. It's time we all began standing up for what's right." Bella continued.

"I couldn't agree more." I said.

Bella just smiled sadly at me and patted my hand gently.

"There is one hitch, though. "She said. "See, I'm going to be openly standing up to Edward and doing a lot of the same things that Alice and Rosalie have been doing for years."

I understood immediately what she was saying. Since she was going to be openly taking Alice and Rosalie's side, Edward would start treating her the same way as Alice and Rosalie. He would prevent her from seeing me and use me as a way of punishing Bella for her insubordination. In short, my life was about to get way worse.

Could I handle that? Would it even be worth it? I mean the girls have been fighting him for years and he hasn't changed a damn thing. What difference would it make if his wife stood up next to his sister? From what I had seen of the relationship, I didn't think that it would. It seemed that he already disliked Bella almost as much as he disliked Alice and Rosalie. There was no way he'd change for her. So what was the point of me going through even more pain for nothing?

It wasn't until after I turned off my mental babble that I realized how incredibly selfish that I was being. I wasn't the only girl in this position, after all. Hell, I was sure that I had better than many of the girls here. Some of them didn't even have a bed to sleep in. I did, whether or not it was a doggie bed. Hell, most of them were lucky if they got food or were able to have the doctor take care of them. I doubted they would get anything at all if Rosalie and Alice weren't looking out for them.

Bella was offering to give them the same thing. I couldn't justify taking that away from them just because I didn't want to go through any more pain. It wouldn't be right or fair, because I already had all the things that Bella needed to help Alice and Rosalie give to the girls who didn't have it. I couldn't take keep that away from them, no matter how much I wanted to. It wouldn't be right.

"Don't worry about me." I told Bella. "I can handle myself. I promise. Besides, there are girls who need you more than I do."

Bella nodded sadly.

"I just don't want you to think that I'm abandoning you." she told me. "Because that's not what this is."

"I know." I replied trying to put as much meaning into those to words as possible. "I understand. Believe me, I do. It's more important that you join Alice's and Rosalie's fight, than for you to continue secretly taking care of me. You could help them save a lot more lives. And who knows, if Edward gets enough resistance from inside the family, he may realize that what's happening really is wrong." I shrugged.

"You know, she might be right about that." Ben said softly. "I mean, if he sees that his knows that what he's doing is wrong, maybe he'll see it too."

"I'd like to believe that would be true, but after what happened this morning, I don't it." Bella replied picking at the comforter on the bed.

I don't know why, but that action made my heart suddenly plummet into my stomach. I understand that it was something horrible, because she was avoiding looking at me or even Ben.

"What happened? "I asked trying to keep my breathing under control, even though, I suddenly felt like I was going to vomit.

Bella stared at the comforter for another long moment before she finally sighed and looked up at me. I could see sadness and fear in her beautiful brown eyes. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath preparing for the worst.

"He took Kenzi from Jasper and I this morning." Bella said quickly as though hoping that it would hurt me less.

Suddenly everything went red. I lost the feeling of peace and happiness that Ben's presence had brought me. Hell, I had lost complete and utter sense of both Bella and Ben. All I knew was anger. All I felt was a bitter hatred worse than anything I had ever felt in my life. That monster had my baby sister and was most likely hurting her because of me. I couldn't let that happen. She was my sister and I had to take care of her, no matter what. I promised to protect her from everything and I wasn't going to break that promise, no matter what anybody said or did.

Before I even knew what I was doing, I was up off of the bed and lunging for the door. It didn't matter that I didn't have the code to unlock the door. Hell, it didn't even matter that Edward was a vampire who could snap me like a twig if he wanted to. The only thing that mattered was that I had to somehow get to wherever they were and stop him from hurting Kenzi. I didn't care what I'd have to do to stop him, but I would, even if it meant getting hurt myself. She didn't deserve that and definitely not because of what I did or didn't do.

I was hallway across the room when I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around my waist and pull me back toward the bed. I struggled against the arms because I had to get to Kenzi and save her. They, however, didn't loosen their hold on me. I screamed a few time and struggled harder, but only succeeded in hurting myself.

"Kari, listen to me." Ben's voice came into my ear. "You have to calm down."

"No!" I yelled struggling some more. "I have to get to Kenzi. I have to stop him from hurting her!"

"You can't." he whispered still not relinquishing his hold.

"To hell I can't!" I yelled, but stopped struggling, because I knew there was no way that I was going to get away from him. "She's my sister! I can't just let him hurt her!"

"I'm sorry, but you have to." Ben said.

"No, I don't! I can stop him! I know I can!" I pleaded. "Just let me go and let me out! Please, she doesn't deserve this!"

"I can't let you go." he told me.

"Why not?!" I yelled managing to turn myself around in his arms.

"Because you don't have a clue what he'll do if you show up and try to stop him."

I just stared back at him dumbfounded and feeling completely helpless. He was right. I had absolutely no idea what would happen if I tried to stop him. I could end up making the whole thing ten times worse for Kenzi. Hell, knowing Edward, he'd probably force me to watch whatever the hell he was going to do to her. There was nothing I could do for her now and I hated that fact. I crumpled into a sobbing heap in Ben's arms.

"I'm sorry honey. "He whispered. "I'm so sorry."

**EDWARD**

I just chuckled and pulled Kenzi's hair a little harder. After all these years, she really didn't understand what she was dealing with here. Did she not realize that I could do anything that I wanted to her and nobody could stop me? Did she think that I would go easy on her just because I only had partial ownership of her? I'd have to make sure she understood exactly what she was dealing, so the next time that I wanted something from her, she'd give it to me without hesitation.

"Now, now, little one, you're not playing by the rules." I taunted as I yanked her hair a little harder. She whimpered a little but that was the extent of her reaction. "See, you're supposed to be spilling your family's dirty little secrets and giving me what I need to get what I want from your sister. Not defying me. I do, however, understand that you are new to the world of being my pet and haven't yet grasped what that means, so I'll give you one more chance before I get nasty."

I had her head yanked back so far the she was almost literally bending over backwards for me. I had to stand behind her to get a good look at her there were tear tracks running down her cheeks and some more were threatening to fall from her eyes, I could still see all the love and determination to protect her sister emanating from them. I knew then that this was going to be a very long day.

"Go to Hell!" she managed to choke out from her position.

I backhanded her, on the same cheek as the first time and simultaneously released her hair. She fell to the floor with another cry of pain clutching her cheek. I could see from her position on the floor that more tears had formed on the way down.

"Fight all you want, but you won't win this game bitch." I told her. "I have more punishments up my sleeve than you've ever dreamed possible. I can guarantee by the time I'm through with you, you'll be dying to tell me everything you know. Now stand up and get over here!" She quickly stood and scrambled to stand in front of me. She kept her eyes on the floor, something I would have praised her for had she not just pissed me off. "Now, take off your clothes."

Her head snapped up and she looked at me in utter horror and disbelief. I chuckled knowing what she thought I was about to do to her. She, however, didn't make a move to do it. I brought my hand up and grabbed another fistful of hair yanking back even harder than I had before.

"Take off your clothes, now!" I growled. "Or I'll do it for you. I can promise that it'll be painful."

Her eyes widen in fear and she nodded awkwardly in my hold on her hair. I released her and she quickly and clumsily removed her clothes.

When she was completely naked, I began circling her, knowing that it would make her more nervous. I chuckled as thoughts of me raping her ran through her mind. I could see that she was shaking like a leaf. This was fantastic. The fear of what I might do to her just may be enough to break her.

I looked her body up and down. It was nice, but still not fully developed, yet. She was definitely too young for my taste in fucking. Besides, I really didn't want to do that, unless I had to, because as angry as I was with Jasper at the moment, I still loved him and didn't want to completely severe our relationship. An act like that would definitely break anything that was left of our relationship.

I was, however, prepared to do what I had to do to get what I wanted and if that meant having to fuck her, than that's just what I'd have to do. I would, however, use it only as a last resort.

I slowly made my way to the bed and sat down on it without taking my eyes off of her. She remained in the center of the room, naked and shaking like a leaf. I her thoughts torture her for another few moments before I finally spoke.

"Now, like I said, I have a million punishments up my sleeve, some more severe than others." I explained. "Seeing as you're new to being my pet, I'll start small and work my way up. We don't want to wear you out before I've had a chance to have any fun, no do we?' She shook her head as she allowed a few more tears to fall. "Now, bring your cute little ass over here and lay across my lap."

She slowly and shakily made her way over to me. She stopped in front of me and looked down at my lap as if afraid that it was going to bite her. I simply chuckled and patted my legs, as if I was her boyfriend coaxing her to sit. She let out a small sob then laid face down across my legs. She wasn't quite in the position that I wanted her in, so I lifted her hips and moved them so that I had a clear shot at her pretty little white ass.

She let out another sob when I did this. I taunted her a little by allowing my hand ghost over her ass cheeks. I felt her body shudder underneath my hand and above my legs. I chuckled.

"Brace yourself, little one." I said as I pulled my hand back.

I waited a good five seconds before bringing it back down, hard on that pretty little white ass of hers.


	34. Things I'll Never Say

**ALICE**

It took a good four hours for all six of us to get everything cleaned up and laid the girls to rest. Even with our vampire speed, the gallons of blood on the floor and the walls took forever to get cleaned. I was surprised to find that, even with all the blood (no matter how cold); I wasn't at all tempted by the burning thirst in the back of my throat. I was sure, though, it was more the overriding feelings of guilt, anger, and grief than my level of control that kept me from getting down on my hands and knees a licking the floor clean.

I was too lost in my thoughts, though, to really check and see how the others were doing. There were just too many feelings to really concentrate on anything else. The biggest was guilt. I had known long before that moment on the phone with Jasper that this was all my fault, but I was only just realizing that it wasn't for the reasons that he and I had discussed in our room.

I had failed to protect these girls and I had failed to protect Kenzi and, even Kari for that matter. Hell, I had failed to protect every innocent human girl that came into the Cullen house for the last several years.

Sure, I had taken care of them. I fed them when the boys refused. I tended to their wounds when they weren't allowed to see McIntyre. I wiped their tears when they cried and held them when things became too much. I even did what I could to keep them from being punished, whether it meant I had to do their chores or tell them what to say, or even go head to head with the boys to prove that whichever girl didn't deserve to be punished. Whatever I could do for the girls to keep them alive, I did it.

It wasn't in the things that I did do that I failed the girls, though. It was in the things that I failed to do.

I shouldn't have let it get this far. I should've done something to stop Edward back when he first came up with the crazy idea to start taking human slaves. I should've fought harder to show him how wrong he was about the whole thing. If I had done it, then, a lot of things would be different.

Twenty-five innocent girls wouldn't have lost their lives, because a group of vampires wanted revenge on the ones who dared try to protect them. They'd probably be at home with their families, eating dinner or watching movies. They'd be living a normal life going to work or school. They could've been breaking hearts, maybe even having their own hearts broken. They'd be living and still be completely oblivious to the things that only existed in their worst nightmares.

Little Kenzi wouldn't be suffering at the hands of Edward at this very moment. She'd be at home dealing with what her father was doing to her sister. Who knew? Maybe if she had spent the last three years at home, she would've gotten brave enough to report her sister's abuse. Maybe then the sisters would've been taken away from that horrible man and put with a family who would've loved and took care of both of them.

Or maybe, if I hadn't let it get this far, Kari probably would've succeeded in running away and taken Kenzi with her, if no one had reported their jerk of a father, yet. I guess we'll never know what would've happened with them.

We'd never what would've happened to any of the girls that died at the hands of Edward and the others. We'd never know if they would've gotten married and had children. We'd never know if one of them would be the one to find the cure for cancer or even the common cold. Their futures were lost to the world. They'd never do all the amazing things that they had the potential to do, and it was all my fault.

It was all because I didn't do things the right way. I was too blinded by the pain of losing Nessie, Carlisle and Esme and the fear of losing another family member to do too much of anything against Edward. And now it was too late to change anything.

I had been so afraid of losing him back when there was a chance when he could've became the man he had once been, that I didn't realize by letting things go this far, I lost him anyway. This Edward was not my brother. He wasn't the person who I went to when my gift became too much, or the person I could talk to about anything. He wasn't the one who held me together when things with Jasper got rough. He had become a stranger to me, and, that too, was all my fault.

I should've fought harder against his decision to do this. I should've pushed him away from the idea, back when the pain and grief was fresh, before it consumed him and turned him into this monster. I should've tried to talk to him back when it was possible to save him, but now, the Edward that I knew and loved, the Edward that I considered my brother who I would do anything for, was gone. And I was sure that there was no way I was ever going to get him back.

Sure, it was possible that Kari could save him. My vision seemed pretty certain that she was going to be the one to turn him back into the man he was before. The questions though were; after everything he had done and allowed his followers to do to these girls, did he deserve the chance to change? And even if he did, did he deserve to continue on with his existence after he'd taken so many lives away?

Unfortunately, I didn't have the answers to any of those questions.

**EDWARD**

I brought the whip slashing down on Kenzi's now mutilated back one last time. She flinched and cried out in a weak and pathetic voice at the contact, but that was the only reaction she gave me.

I honestly had to marvel at the girl's stamina. I had been beating on and off four the last four hours with an assortment of objects, including my bare hands, a paddle, a leather belt, and a studded leather belt. I even went as fair as unplugging the T.V. and radio and beating her with the extension cord we had been using for both, but even with all of that, she had yet to break.

That isn't to say that I wasn't having a good time, because I was. She gave my all the reactions I enjoyed while punishing my humans. She screamed and cried and begged for it to stop and that would've been enough to satisfy me, if it wasn't for the fact that she continued to refuse to tell me what I wanted to know. It was becoming more and more frustrating by the hour.

Having exhausted my allotted ten minutes of beating this time around, I threw the whip down next to her still naked and sobbing form. I then walked up behind her, grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head back until she was looking me directly in the face.

"So, little one, are you ready to spill your guts, or are looking for more?" I asked.

"Go to hell." she said in a weak and pathetic voice.

I chuckled and forced her head back to the floor.

"I guess will just have to wait and see how you feel in fifteen minutes." I told her.

I, then, walked over to the trunk of goodies that I had Mike bring up for me earlier that morning. I rummaged through the trunk until I found my favorite toy; the dagger I used on Kari at the blood feast. Yes, I knew that my fingers would be just as effective as any knife or dagger, but there was something more thrilling about using what was intended to be a deadly weapon on some of the girls. For some reason, it scared them more.

"And here's another little something for you to think about." I said as I placed the dagger on the bedside table that was only a few feet in front of her.

She lifted her head enough to see what I was talking about and I heard her sharp intake of breath. Fantastic, now came my favorite part of the game that I had been playing the entire time. I didn't say anything more about what I was planning to do next, I simply made myself comfortable on the bed and prepared to enjoy the next fifteen minutes.

**ALICE**

When we finally finished cleaning the entire house and had laid the girls to rest in a beautiful clearing, it was time to discuss exactly how we were going to get Edward off his seat of power. Unfortunately, that meant, discussing the possibilities of a war. I didn't like the idea at all.

I knew that it was necessary if we were ever going to put the world back the way it was, but it killed me to even imagine hurting Edward, let alone destroying him. Sure, he wasn't the man he was before Nessie died and we fought the war, but he was still my brother, for all intents and purposes, and I loved him very much. I didn't even want to think of what my life would be like without him. That would hurt almost as much as life without Jasper, which was one hundred percent unfathomable. I just had to keep reminding myself that there were more important things at stake than the loss of my brother, as much as it hurt to even think about that.

When we got back to the house for our talk, we ended up making ourselves comfortable on the front lawn. None of us could bear to go back in there. It was just too hard to go back in after thinking about everything that they most likely had to suffer through before they died. Besides, the house still reeked of human blood and we didn't want to risk any of us losing control. We didn't want to take the chance, just in case there were any humans in the area.

Tanya made herself comfortable on a tree stomp that was a few feet away from the front of the house, while Kate sat on the ground beside her. Carmen and Eleazar sat on the lawn in front of the house. I sat on a wooden chair that one of the girls had most likely taken outside before the slaughter while Rosalie sat on the handmade swing that we had put up for the younger girls to play on.

I just sat there staring at nothing for a very long moment, unsure of what exactly to do next. It was a few moments before I realized that the other five were all staring at me expectantly.

They were all looking for me to be the leader. Like I had any fucking clue on what we should do. I guess I really should've seen it coming, though.

They trusted my judgment far better than their own and had way more faith in my than I had in myself. That was the price I paid for being a psychic, everyone thought that you always had the right answers. Not saying that I didn't, because, most of the time, I did. I just wasn't sure if I was the right person to trust with the job. Considering that it was my screw ups that got us to where we are today. Still though, their faith in me was so much so that I couldn't find it in my heart to express my doubts in myself. Besides, it was only fitting that I should be the one that got us out of this, seeing as it was my feelings and mistakes that got us here in the first place.

I was prepared to accept the responsibility and lead them in cleaning up this mess. I just wasn't exactly sure how I was going to do that. I needed time to get my mind around the possibility of going to war with my own brother and figure out how the hell we were supposed to be successful when we were severely outnumbered. Wait, I could use the being outnumbered to my advantage. No matter what we decided to do, we'd need a bigger, stronger force behind us, so maybe, I could send the Denalis to find the bigger, stronger force, while I figured out what the hell we were going to do when that force arrived.

"Alright," I sighed after considering this idea for a moment. "If we are going to do this, we need to do it right. Edward has a good majority of the vampire world on his side. Everyone seems to think that the humans are beneath us and deserve what they get. The six of us, along with Jasper and Bella (Rosalie filled the others in about them while we were cleaning) and the little handful of our coven that isn't on Edward's side, know that's not true and are willing to fight for what we believe in. However, if we our little group was to initiate an attack we would be decimated in a matter of minutes, hours if we were lucky. That means we're going to need all the help we can get."

"But, Alice, where the hell are we supposed to get this help from?" Rosalie asked sounding frustrated. "We don't even know where to look."

"Sure we do." I shrugged. "There are many covens left out there who came to our aid twice already and would do it again in a heartbeat. Edward made the same mistakes as the Volturi. He burned most of the bridges with the old covens and lost quite a few friends. And his tactics destroyed the lives of many young men and women who he cursed with this existence. He's made many enemies in the past several years; we just have to find them."

"And where should we look?" Carmen asked.

"I've met with the Amazon and Irish covens several times over the years. We haven't really kept in that close of contact, because of our different opinions on how handling Edward in the past. However, I'm pretty sure; both covens are in the same places they have been since before the war."

"But do you really think they'll help us. I mean, they lost so much in the last war. Zafrina and Kachiri lost a sister, and the Irish coven lost a sister and brother." Tanya interrupted. "Would they be prepared to lose more, if it came to a war?"

"Yes." I answered. "They fought the first war to rid themselves of the Volturi. Edward has proven to be just as nasty and ruthless as they were. This isn't what they want. But the only thing we can do is ask. If they refuse, we will not force them. They have the right to choose."

I would never force anyone to fight when they didn't want to. That was way too cruel and wrong.

"Carmen and I will go and speak with them." Eleazar offered. "We've always been on good terms with both covens. Besides, I know the whereabouts of a few more covens that would be more than willing to help. We could stop and have a little chat with them along the way."

"Good." I said. "Next I think that we should target the nomads who came to our aid both times. While most of them could care less about what Edward does to humans, they knew Carlisle well enough to know that this isn't the kind of thing that he wanted to happen to the world. And Edward definitely didn't turn out the way that Carlisle would've wanted him to. They'd be willing to fight, if only to make the world the way Carlisle would've wanted it to be."

The only problem with that was going to be tracking down the nomads. They weren't that easy to find, since they never really traveled in groups of more than three and rarely stayed in one place. It would be so much easier if we had a nomad here. They would know where to find each other better than anyone else would.

I was very well aware of the fact that I knew a nomad, who I hoped would still do anything for a particular someone in this group. The only trouble was I knew exactly what it would cost her to go in search of and work so closely with him. I knew, though, that we didn't have any other choice. I sighed and looked solemnly at Kate, who was still sitting next to Tanya's stump, picking at the grass around her.

"Kate, I need to ask you something that is unfair and so very painful that I wish I didn't have to ask it of you." I tried to make her understand. "But it might be the only way for us to find the nomads. I need you and Tanya to find Garrett. It'd be a lot easier for him to track down the others."

Kate nodded at the ground, but didn't speak. I could see the pain evident on what little of her face I could see. Tanya placed a gentle hand on Kate's shoulder and squeezed it. Kate closed her hand over Tanya's and sighed. I knew this would be a long and hard journey for her.

Kate and Garrett had gotten together when he came to our aid, the first time the Volturi attempted to use Nessie to get to us. They were so much in love that Garrett followed her back to Alaska and jumped on the vegetarian diet, even though, he hated it. He did it for her.

They were together and very happy up until the point in the war when Edward tried to convince the other vegetarians to go back to the human diet. He told them that it would make them all better, faster, and stronger. He told them that they could win the war faster that way. A few agreed with him and Garrett was one of them.

Kate tried to convince him that it wasn't morally right, especially if he was just doing it to win the war, but Garrett didn't believe her. He jumped back on the human diet and she stayed on the animal one. They tried to make it work, despite that huge difference, but Kate couldn't get past the morality issue and Garrett couldn't get over her constant disapproval. When the war ended they both went their separate ways.

I knew that she still loved and missed him a little more every day, even after all the years apart. You could see it when you looked into her eyes or spent any time with her at all. She wasn't the same Kate anymore. We could all see it, even if we didn't talk about it.

"I understand." she said trying to sound like it didn't bother her as much as it did, then she went back to picking at the grass around her.

"Thank you." I said, wishing more than anything that I could cry for my friend.

**EDWARD**

I had first decided to play our little game of beating Kenzi with the object of my choice in rounds of ten minutes and giving her fifteen minutes to recover, as well as, reconsider just telling me what I wanted to know out of the simple want to hurt, but not kill her. I, however, had no idea how entertaining the fifteen minutes of recovery time would be. I was sure that I enjoyed it a great deal more than the ten minutes of beating her.

Don't get me wrong. The beatings were amazing. She gave me all of the reactions that I was looking for and gave me that amazing feeling of being in control. However, all she could think about during those ten minutes was how much pain she was in and how she wished I would leave her alone. However, she still refused to give me what I was looking for. Those thoughts weren't very much fun to listen to or play with, really. I mean, I already knew she was in pain by the way she was screaming. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why.

Her thoughts during the fifteen minutes of recovery times were much more interesting and entertaining. They floated back and forth through her options like a crazy whirlwind.

She desperately wanted me to leave her alone, but at the same time, she didn't want to betray Kari. She knew, of course, that Kari would've rather seen her give up the information than allow herself to be hurt protecting Kari. However, she found that she could never allow herself to give me the information that would put Kari through a worse hell than what she already had to live through.

As much as she wanted a way out of the pain that I was inflicting on her she loved her sister more and would never give in. Aside from that, a part of her felt obligated to protect Kari from me after everything that Kari had done to protect her from the things that their father would do.

I, of course, sat back on the bed and just enjoyed listen to her internal debate for fifteen minutes every time. Who knew the thoughts of stupid, pathetic humans could've been so very entertaining. I sure as hell didn't. At least not to this capacity.

As interesting as things were bound to be, I had decided to crank it up a notch with the dagger. This was the first time that I allowed her to see my next weapon of choice before I used it. I was sure that this would make her thoughts ten times better than they had been. Especially with the level of fear a deadly weapon like that would cause any normal human.

Sure enough, the second Kenzi's eyes fell on the dagger, her thoughts went absolutely crazy. All she could think about was what I was planning to do with it. I simply sat back on the bed and just let her think what she wanted to.

I had to chuckle at the imagination of the young human. Things that I had never even thought of doing were running through her mind. And while they were all very good ideas, they were nowhere close to what I was actually planning on doing. Of course, I'd never tell her that, though. She did; however, seem to be under the impression that I was going to kill her with it at some point. Which wasn't the case at all.

Surely she knew that she was still way too useful for me to kill, right now. Even if she didn't give me the information I wanted, I wouldn't kill her. Maybe fuck her up a little bit more, but never kill her, at least not for a very long time. She was way too valuable a weapon for me at this point. I had been around the sisters long enough to know that if I wanted Kari to do something for me, all I had to do was threaten Kenzi and my pet would be like putty in my hands. Kenzi was the key to my finally having the perfect pet and I was too intrigued by that idea to let it go, just yet.

I was so lost in thought about the possibilities of using Kenzi against Kari, that I had almost missed the thoughts that I had been waiting for.

_'Maybe I should just tell him what he wants to know and get it over with. I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. Besides, I know that Kari would rather I just gave in, than let him hurt me like this. Hell, if she were here, she would've convinced me to tell him a long time ago. Maybe it would be better for both of us if I just gave in.' _

I heard her make the decision to tell me and moved to the end of the bed. I was finally going to get what I wanted and could move on to planning my next move. I waited patiently at the end of the bed for Kenzi to lift her head and turn her to look at me. There were tears tracks on her face, and more were threatening to pour from her eyes. She didn't say anything for a long moment and I got a little impatient.

"Is there something that you want to tell me, little one?" I questioned.

She opened her mouth to say the words that I wanted to hear, but before she could get them out a memory suddenly came to the front of her mind. It was weird, because she hadn't been trying to think of a reason not to do this, but it was suddenly there. I watched through her mind's eye as the memory played through.

_A five year old Kenzi was sitting on her right hip clutching her cheek where her father had just struck her and knocked her over for back talking him. She had tears streaming down her face as she tried to understand why her father had just hit her. He never hit her, only Kari. A ten year old Kari was standing in front of Kenzi with her arms thrown out to her sides in a protective stance. She was staring fiercely up at their drunken father. Even though, Thomas Mason towered of his oldest daughter and she was shaking something awful, she didn't back down from him. They just stared at each other for long moment while I took in the rest of the scene. _

_The first thing I noticed was the cause of the commotion. There was a broken glass lying in a puddle of milk in front of the fridge. I knew from the fact that it was Kenzi's memory, that she had been the one to drop the glass of milk. Kari had tried to take the blame, like always, but Kenzi didn't want her to get hurt again, so she admitted to it. And her father actually hit her for talking back to him. That still amazed and frightened her that her father would even imagine doing something as horrible as that. _

_Kari was, of course, standing up for her like always. Kenzi really wished she wouldn't do that, because it only made things worse for her big sister. Kenzi knew better, though, than to try and stop her, it would only make things worse in the end. Instead, she remained in her spot on the floor watching the scene play out. _

_"Listen asshole," Kari said in a trembling, but strong voice. "Hit me and beat me all you want, but if you ever lay a head on my sister again, I will kill you. You got that, I WILL kill you." _

_Then she turned back to check on Kenzi. Before she even got all the around, though, their father reached out, grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her back to him. Kari screamed in pain and surprise as she stumbled back. _

_"You better remember who you're speaking to bitch." he growled in her ear. "I'm her father; I could do whatever I want to her whenever I want to do it." _

_He then shoved her to the floor and aimed a series of kicks at her. The next few minutes of the version passed in a painful blur for Kenzi. She remained in the corner of the kitchen and watched as her big sister suffered one of her worst beatings to date, and all because Kari had stood up for her. _

_The memory ended with their still drunken, yet, satisfied father walking out of the room, leaving the unconscious, bruised and semi-bloodied body of his oldest daughter just lying there. _

I didn't need to see anymore to know that, even after lashing out at Kari for her words, he never touched Kenzi ever again. I could see that in Kenzi eyes the minute she remembered that night. I knew then that she wasn't ready to give me the answers that I was looking for.

She simply shook her head at me then lay back on the floor, facing the wall.

The small and very annoying part of me that housed what was left of my humanity was screaming at me to end this madness, because it wasn't going to get me that far. Sadly, the voice was strong and nearly overpowering. I considered for a minute or two just giving up and letting her go back to Jasper.

My bigger, angrier and bitterer self, though, was there to remind me that this worthless pathetic girl had something that I wanted. Something that I had every intention of dragging out of her by the end of the next round. I, of course, just had to wait another five minutes.

**ALICE **

We were all silent for a long time after Kate agreed to find and work with Garrett for us. Every one of us knew how much she still mourned the relationship and how hard it would be for her to go see him after so long. None of us wanted her to think we weren't grateful for the sacrifice she was making by moving on to the next detail like it was nothing. Even if there was much more we still needed to discuss.

"But Alice, even with all the old covens and the nomads, we will still serious be out numbered?" Rosalie said after about five minutes of the horribly sad silence. "I mean we lost nearly half of them during the first war. The only reason we ended up outnumbering the Volturi was because Edward started changing anyone who had any kind of potential."

"You just answered your own question Rose." I stated simply. "Edward made many vampires during the war. He didn't even give half of them a choice. He just bit them and when they woke up, he told them that they were going to help us fight this war. If they refused, he threatened their families. Do have any idea how many of those vampires are still out there, waiting for their chance to get back at him for that?"

"Sure I do." Rosalie answered sounding a little offended my nonchalant tone. "But you forget they hate us as much as they hate him. I mean, sure we didn't agree with what Edward was doing and we definitely didn't help him, but we didn't do anything to stop him, either. In their minds, we're just as bad as they are. Why would they even think of helping us?"

"I don't know." I said getting extremely frustrated with her lack of faith. "Maybe they won't want, but we have to try. It's the only way that we might stand a chance. If they refuse to come, then we won't force them. We won't be like Edward. We'll tell them what we want and what we're prepared to do, then we'll give them that choice. If they choose not to come, we won't make them, or even hold it against them. We'll make sure that they know that they'll always be welcome with us, regardless of the decision they make. We'll extend a hand of friendship. It's the most we can do right now."

"You're right, Alice, that's really all we can do.' Tanya said. "But we have one problem. We don't even know where to start looking for any of them. When the war was over they turned their backs on Edward and went their separate ways. We don't know where or when. We don't know if they stayed with each other or if they split into different groups. Hell, we don't even know how many walked away? There were way too many other things to worry about after the war to pay attention to a few strangers."

"Jasper would the answers to all of those questions." I stated not sure exactly how I knew that. Everyone stared at me with confused expression. I knew, of course, they weren't questioning my faith in Jasper's change. Only my certainty that he was the one to find them. "I guess what I mean is that Edward put Jasper in charge of the newborns, like Maria did. He was the best choice for the job, because of his fighting skills as well as his gift. He trained them and kept them from killing each other, but he did so much more than that. He made sure that they were fed and being taking care of. He didn't pass them off as just tools or random weapons. It's silly but he almost thought of them as his children. I have a funny feeling that they felt much the same thing for him. And even if it wasn't to that capacity, I have no doubt that they'd trust him enough to listen to wait he had to say. He would also know the best places to look for them, having spent a century doing the same things that they had done and getting out when he couldn't take it anymore."

"But what if Jasper finds them and talks to them, but they refuse to come?" Rosalie asked. "I mean without them, we're outnumbered and won't stand a chance."

Sometimes, I really hated her pessimism. While her words were true, it would've been nice to see some kind of faith. I mean, I wasn't completely new to this after all. However, maybe optimism was a little too much to hope for at the moment. Bottom line, I wasn't sure how to answer that question, so I simply sighed and said what I was thinking.

"Then we're just going to have to hope they come."

**EDWARD**

Five minutes later, I had squared off with my humanity and was ready to do what I brought Kenzi in here to do; get the answers to my questions. I got up off the bed and went over to side between her and the wall she was staring at, so the she had no choice, but to look at me. I dropped down to her eye level, because I knew that it would be painful for her to look up at me. See, I'm not a total monster.

"So, little one, are you ready to answer my questions?" I asked.

She continued to stare straight in front of her letting a few more tears fall from her eyes and didn't respond to me. She was ignoring me, how cute. Well, we couldn't have that now, could we? I got up from my crouched position and walked over to her mutilated back.

I smirked and placed my booted foot on top of it, putting as much pressure on the fresh bruises and whip marks. She let out the most bloodcurdling and pain filled scream that I had heard all day. I chuckled and pressed a little harder.

Her screams were the most amazing thing that I had ever heard. They actually made me think of Pet's the first time I beat her. It was those screams that reminded me why I loved the new me so much. I love inflicting pain, because it gave me control in a place where nothing was controllable and I needed that control.

I pulled back a little when her screams subsided.

"I asked you a question, little one." I said through gritted teeth.

She still refused to answer me, so I raised my foot and brought it back down, hard against her back. She let out another scream of pain and I couldn't help but laugh out loud this time. These screams were followed by a few whimpers.

"Are you gonna answer me?" I asked.

"No, sir, I am not ready to answer your questions." she said through gritted teeth.

I could tell that she was trying very hard not to sob out loud. I chuckled and put more pressure on her back. She managed to hold in the scream this time, at the expense of releasing the sob. I chuckled.

"Well, that's too bad for you, isn't it?" I said removing my foot from her back. "Now, get your cute little ass on the bed!" I ordered.

I watched as she tried to push herself up a couple of times, but the pain was too great for her to make it.

"I'm waiting, little one." I said impatiently after about five minutes of watching her struggle.

"It hurts too much to move." she nearly cried.

"Well, maybe you should've thought of that before you decided to be so fucking stubborn. Now get your ass on the bed!" I growled.

I chuckled as she pushed herself up, cringing through the pain, one final time. She managed to make it to the bed, but it was a slow process for her. I didn't mind, I enjoyed watching her struggle. When she finally managed to get to the bed, she crawled onto and collapsed onto her stomach.

I chuckled at the idea of my being that nice.

"On you back, please." I said with a small smirk. "I've mutilated it enough for one day; it's time to start on your front."

She raised her head to glare at me.

"You've got to be kidding me." she whined almost fearfully.

"Nope." I said simply. "Now, flip yourself over, or all do it for you."

I stood there for a moment to make sure that she was going to do what I said. When she started flipping over, with a few groans and whimpers, I headed back to my trunk to pull out some rope. She was all the way on her back when I made it back to the bed.

I didn't say anything as I tied her wrists and ankles to the bed post. Once I finished, I stepped back to admire her completely naked and helpless body just sitting there, wide open for me.

It wasn't until that moment that other images started flooding Kenzi's mind. And let's just say that none of them had anything to do with the dagger on the bedside table. She even let out a few whimpers of fear. I simply walked up by her head and stroked her cheek gently.

"You know, you brought this upon yourself, little one." I said. "If you had just given me what I wanted in the beginning, I wouldn't have had to do all of this. But, no, you had to be stubborn like your sister, so now you have to deal with the consequences."

I chuckled a little and grabbed the dagger off of the table. Then I straddled her, so that I could reach her face and she could see mine. I then ran the smooth end of the dagger against either side of her cheek. She whimpered and stared back at me pleadingly. I just chuckled.

"I don't understand why you're being so stubborn." I taunted. "I mean it's not like Kari actually cares about what I'm doing to you. In fact, I told her exactly what I was planning. And you know what she said? She told me to go ahead and do it."

"You lying." she ground out.

"Am I?" I asked making a small and shallow cut at the base of her throat. She gritted her teeth and didn't make a sound. "Think about Kenzi. She spent four years of her life trying to protect you from your father. Trying to make sure that you stayed daddy's little girl." I made another cut across her breast this time. "She took the blame for what you did, even the things you didn't do. She got beat trying to defend you."

I continued to make small cuts here and there on her body as I taunted her. She didn't give me any kind of reaction to either action.

"It's no wonder that she resents you so much." I said making a long but shallow cut from the top of her chest all the way to her belly button. "It doesn't even surprise me that she wishes you'd been the one to die, not your mother."

I made sure that I was right there by her face when I said that line. She glared at me for a long moment and I thought for sure that she was going to say something that would get her into a lot of trouble. Instead, she did something ten times worse, she spit in my face. I roared with rage and slashed her across the cheek with the dagger. She let out a cry of pain as blood burst from the wound. I wiped the spit off my face and smeared it in the blood across her cheek.

I was now angrier than I had been in long time. I was done playing with this bitch. She was going to give me what I wanted, or she was going to regret it.

"You know, bitch." I growled. "This game is over and you just fucking lost!"

I slid down her body and positioned myself between her legs placing the dagger at her entrance. She yelped when she realized what I what I was about to do. I could hear in her thoughts and they were screaming at her to just give me an answer. Well, guess what, that wasn't going to be good enough anymore.

I was ready to thrust the dagger inside of her when a million different memories started to flash across Kenzi's mind and I froze. They were moving too fast for me to see too many of them, but most of them were of Kari doing what she had to do to protect Kenzi from their father.

I was only just beginning to realize exactly how far Kari was willing to go for her sister and vice versa. It was a very disconcerting thing. I didn't think that anyone but a parent could love their child that much. But here were to sisters willing to give up everything for each other.

Just like every time I started feeling compassion for Kari, the images of her blurred and were replaced by images of Nessie. I found myself remembering times when I would do just about anything for her. Even fighting a war that I was likely to lose. Which I realized was exactly what Kenzi and Kari had been doing for years.

Suddenly, the humanity in me didn't seem so small and weak anymore. It was literally screaming at me to stop this and just let the poor girl protect her sister. It was something that she had to do. However, the other side of me was fighting back with a vengeance, because I couldn't just stop. If I did then Kenzi wouldn't believe that I was as ruthless as I wanted her to believe. She would keep doing this until finally I was the one that broke. I had to show her that I could not be broken.

I knelt there, frozen, with the dagger poised at her entrance, unable to do anything. I couldn't make myself do it, but couldn't get away with not doing it either. I was well aware of Kenzi's confused and fearful thoughts as well as her trembling body.

Finally, to confused and angry to continue, without accidentally killing the girl, I pulled myself off the bed and walked out the door slamming it behind me. I was vaguely aware of Kenzi relieved sobbing and thoughts as I paced the hallway trying hard to calm down.

When that didn't work, I flung the dagger at the wall at the end of the hall and yelled,

"Damn you Kari Mason!"


	35. Such Useless Emotions

**EDWARD**

I stared at the wall where the dagger had landed completely torn about what to do next. Part of me wanted to pull the dagger out, march right back in that room and finish what I started. However, another part wanted to just turn around and run as far from the Mason sisters as possible. Maybe, I could even outrun the memories that their relationship drudged up. I was well aware of the that the girl I left tied, naked and bleeding, to my bed was in need of medical attention. However, I couldn't get past my own thoughts and feelings to even begin to care enough to go down and get McIntyre.

I was so lost in my own thoughts and feelings that I hadn't even sensed the presence or heard the thoughts of another person in that hallway. So I was startled when a very familiar and very unwanted, at the moment, voice spoke from behind me.

"It's not as easy as it used to be, is it?"

I let out a growl of frustration and turned to find myself face to face with Jasper. He was wearing the same jeans and t-shirt that he had been wearing the night before. I, once again, briefly wondered what he and Alice had done the night before. His arms were crossed over his chest and there was a look of anger and irritation on his face. Upon further inspection, I also noticed that there was a great deal of concern there too.

I wondered for a moment if the concern was for me, but was sure that he had been sitting out here for a good majority of the four hours. Which meant that, even if he couldn't hear what was going on; he could've still felt her pain and fear and my pleasure and excitement. I assumed that it was for the girl I left, still bleeding, in my room. Further inspection of his mind proved that I was right, although, he was currently questioning my sanity. Whatever, though. It's not like I cared how he felt about me or anything like that.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said as calmly as possible.

I, of course, knew exactly what he was talking about. I could see it in the forefront of his mind. He was referring to whatever the hell I had just gone through in that room, but I wasn't going to admit that kind of weakness to a potential enemy. And yes, I considered anyone who was against me a potential enemy, even my family. They would most likely find a way to use it against me and I wouldn't give them that chance.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Edward." Jasper said sounding slightly exasperated. "I'm not one of your stupid little drones, who'll believe anything you say. And I definitely don't believe this I don't give a damn about anyone or anything attitude you give them. I'm your brother, for God's sakes, and I've been your brother for decades, I'm sure I know you better than you know yourself, half the time. Besides, I'm an empath remember. I can feel everything that you're feeling right now. All of your hurt, anger, sadness, confusion, and, dare I say it, compa..."

I could read the word in his head before he even started to say it, and I wasn't about to let him get away with that. I mean, if he knew me so well, then he should've known that it was the one emotion that I didn't feel for anyone anymore.

"Don't even go there, Jasper." I said through gritted teeth. "You know that I haven't felt compassion for anyone since that night."

"Well, the fact that you threw the dagger at the wall, as opposed to plunging it into the body of an eleven year old girl says differently." he responded trying to keep his anger under control.

He had a point there. There was no denying that. However, he was stupid if he thought that a brief moment of weakness was the stepping stone for some huge epiphany, because it really wasn't. I was perfectly okay, with what I was doing. Kenzi thoughts just brought back some seriously bad memories was all. I was sure that I was fine now.

Jasper, however, was having the exact thoughts that I was worried about. He honestly thought that I was on the road to change and that all he had to do was encourage it and me. I supposed I was going to have to set him straight.

"Look, Jasper, I know what you're thinking, but stop." I told him trying to make myself very clear. "One moment of weakness does not mean that I suddenly want to hold hands and skip with the humans, because I don't. In fact, I don't feel any different about them than I did four hours ago. As I am constantly telling Alice and Rosalie, I like who I am and what I do now, and nothing and no one is going to change that. Do you understand? This moment of weakness means nothing to me. You get that, nothing!"

"Don't worry, Edward." he said, still trying to contain his anger. "I wasn't thinking that _this one moment _of weakness would do anything for what you've become."

I could tell by the tone of his thoughts what he meant by emphasizing the this one moment. He was thinking about the blood feast when I couldn't finish what I started with Kari. Emmett had no doubt informed the others of what had happened that night. I rolled my eyes and sighed, because I really wished he hadn't done that. Oh well, I guess. I wasn't like it really mattered, because, once again, it didn't change that fact that I liked who I was and what I was doing.

"Whatever Jasper." I finally said, just wanting to put an end to this conversation. I made to walk passed him down the hall, but he through his arm out to stop me. I let out a small growl of irritation and looked over at him. "What now?"

"Like I said before, I not one of you stupid little drones and I don't buy your whole I don't give a shit attitude. I'm your brother and I know you a hell of a lot better than they do. Whether you're prepared to admit it or not, Kari's getting to you. She's making you feel things that you haven't felt since the night Nessie died. And maybe if you took the time to think about, you'd realize that that might not be a bad thing."

He was probably right about that, but I wasn't ready to admit that. Hell, I was too confused and angry about what had just happened in that room to even begin to consider anything else. I just wanted this conversation to be over with and get away from him before I did something that I would regret later.

"Again, I say, whatever Jasper." I growled and shoved his arm out of the way. I then booked it down the hall and out of the house, trying very hard to push Jasper's words out of my already confused and angry thoughts.

**BELLA **

I wasn't sure how long I sat on the bed watching Kari going to pieces in Ben's arms. It could've been seconds, minutes, or hours. Hell, I probably wouldn't have even noticed if it was days. The time Kari spent losing it didn't seem important. What was important, however, was what I realized while she was losing. Because in that time, I had realized that Jasper and I had always been wrong.

Whenever I would tell Jasper that I hated Edward, he would always respond by reminding that Edward was my mate and I could never truly hate him. I could hate what he did to the very core of my soul, but I could never hate him. In those moments, I always assumed that he was right, because no matter how much I said it and felt it in those moments; I knew deep down inside that Jasper was right. I could never hate Edward. We were both very wrong.

In that time, watching Kari, I finally knew what it meant to truly hate Edward with everything inside me. I didn't why this time made a different. I mean, I had watched him kidnap many girls over the last several years, I'd seen him tear apart their families, the way ours were torn apart. Hell, I seen him take every last once of a girl's dignity. Never once had any of that ever pulled out this much hate and rage at my husband.

Yet, somehow, seeing that Edward had succeeded in breaking Kari into a million tiny bits, without even laying a hand on her did it for me. There was just something about the fact that he had to resort to hurting an eleven year-old girl just to get at her sister, made me angrier than I ever was in my entire life. I was pretty sure this new hatred and anger rivaled that of what I felt the night the Volturi slaughtered my werewolf family and murdered my daughter. And that was definitely saying something.

I was positive that there was going to be no coming back from this. Edward wasn't the man I loved anymore. He was nothing more than a monster. He was no longer strong and loving, like he used to be. Now, he was just cruel and pathetic. There's was no doubt now, that I hated him and didn't want anything more to do with him. He'd never again have my love and forgiveness. I was done and it was over.

When Kari had finally calmed down enough for Ben to move her back to the bed, I realized that she still hadn't known the reason why Edward was hurting Kari. There were probably a thousand different scenarios running through her mind, but she had nothing concrete to go off of. That meant that she'd soon be asking questions. Questions that I wasn't sure that I was prepared to answer. Still I knew they would come.

Sure enough, once on the bed, Kari managed to gather herself enough to push off of Ben and look directly at me. She wiped her tears and took a very long and deep breath. Ben massaged her shoulders, gently, in an attempt to calm her further.

"But, Bella, I don't understand why?" she said, voice hoarse from all the crying. "I mean you'd think that if he was doing this to punish me, he'd be making me watch. Or he'd have told me what he was planning, at the very least. That way I could've punished myself with the guilt as well as my own imagination, thinking about what he was doing to her. Why did he wait for you to come in here and tell me? Especially since he thinks that you don't give a damn either way. I mean, if this is supposed to punish me, then he's doing a pretty crappy job. Seeing as he can't be here to see the effects it's having on me."

"Well, Kari, sweetie." I sighed, unsure of exactly how to answer. "It's a bit more complicated than just punishing you. It's more..." Before I could continue with the explanation, Katy Perry's Thinking of You began blaring from my pocket and, not for the first time four years, I thanked God for Jasper. "Give me just a second." I pulled the phone out and flipped it open. "Hey Jazz, what's up?" I asked worried that he was about to give me bad news.

"Well, Edward's done." Jasper sighed. "He left, actually."

"Is she alright?" I asked suddenly worried about Kenzi. Before he could answer, I heard a few whimpers in the background and bit my lip.

"She seems to be alright." he answered. "I don't see any permanent damage, but her back's pretty mutilated. Of course, I don't have any kind of medical degree, so the sooner I get McIntyre up here, the better I'll feel."

"Well, then go get him." I said, trying to figure out why he was talking to me, instead of going to get the doctor.

"That's the problem." he said. "Edward's gone, but Kenzi's terrified that he's going to come back. She doesn't want me to leave."

"So you need me to go get him." I concluded.

"That would be a big help."

"Okay." I answered. Then unable to contain myself, "How bad was it?"

"Not as bad as it could've been." he replied, "But I'll explain later. Right now, getting McIntyre is the most important thing."

"Right, but you should call Alice too." I reminded him. "She'll want to know that it's over."

"I know. She was my next phone call."

"Okay. Well, I'll get McIntyre and be there in a couple minutes."

"Good. And Bell?"

"Yeah."

"Don't tell Kari too much. Just let her know that you'll let her know when McIntyre is done. I don't want to scare her any more than necessary."

"Alright. I'll be up there soon."

"Thanks Bell."

"No problem."

I flipped the phone shut with a sigh and looked into the confused eyes of Kari and the sad and worried ones of Ben.

"Well?" Kari pressed. She had already forgotten her question.

"Edward's finished with her." I said. "Jasper says he left."

"And how bad is it?"

"Jasper doesn't think that it's too bad, but I have to go get McIntyre so that we can be sure."

Kari nodded, but I could see that she was shaking from head to toe. Ben wrapped his arms around her waist and I saw that she relaxed a little in his embrace. I couldn't help but smile as I pictured them having a future together.

"Relax, sweetheart." Ben whispered. "We don't know what's going on, yet."

"Exactly." I said encouragingly. "Let's wait and see what McIntyre says before you get all worked up. Okay?" She just nodded, not looking entirely convinced. "I'll call Ben once the doctor's finished." Once again, she just nodded. I turned to walk out the door.

"Wait Bella." Kari said in barely above a whisper.

"Yes." I paused just before punching in the locks code.

"Could you please tell Kari that I love her and I'm sorry?"

"Of course." I said.

"Thank you. Not just for this, but for everything."

"It's what I'm here for." I said with a shrug.

With that I punched in the seven digit code and headed down to McIntyre office, praying, for Kari's sake, that Jasper was right and Kenzi was going to be fine.

**KARI**

I stared at the door for a long minute after Bella walked out the door. I was aware of the fact that she used Jasper's phone call as a way to avoid answering my question, but that was the furthest thing from my mind at the moment. All I could think about was Kenzi and how I needed to be absolutely positive that she was alright. Unfortunately, a phone call after McIntyre was done checking her out wasn't going to be enough for me. I needed to see it for myself.

I know it sounds crazy, especially since I knew that Jasper (and that was another thing. Wasn't he on Edward's side? Why did he care what happened to Kenzi? was with her now and Bella was on her way up with McIntyre. It wasn't like she wasn't going to be taken care of or anything. Aside from the fact that he was a nasty bastard, McIntyre was one of the best doctors I'd ever met, so there was no way he'd miss anything.

Even with all of that, though, I knew there was no way I'd be able to relax until I actually saw that she was alright for myself. It was a big sister thing. What can I say? Besides, I'd spent too many nights in the last three years, wondering if Kenzi was alright, or if she was even alive. Now that I had her back, I wasn't about to spend anymore sleepless night wondering.

I pulled myself away from Ben and turned myself so I could look at him. I imagine there were tears in my eyes, but I couldn't be sure.

"I need to see her." I said almost pleadingly.

"I don't think that's a good idea, right now." he answered. "Bella will call when McIntyre's done."

"No, Ben, you don't understand." I argued. "I _need _to see my sister." I placed as much emphasis on need as I could. I needed him to understand exactly how much I needed this.

"Sweetie, listen to me, it isn't safe." Ben said, somehow, managing to sound compassionate and forceful at the same time. "Edward's not here right now, but we don't know when he's coming back. If he catches us, we could all get in trouble. It won't be too bad for Jasper, Bella, and I, but you and Kenzi could get hurt badly. I don't want that to happen."

"I don't care what happens to me. I need to know that she's okay."

"I know, but..."

"No, Ben." I cut him off. "She's my sister and I have to see for myself that she's alright. Especially since this one was probably my fault. But that's the way things have been since our mother died. If anything happened to her, I wouldn't be able to relax until I was staring at her alive and well. Besides, I've spent too many nights in the last three years wondering if she was dead or alive, to be deprived of anymore. I have to know, please. Just take me to see her. I'll take the blame. I don't care." I could feel more tears running down my cheeks. The bandage my cut was already starting to peel off from all the tears. "I can handle whatever he throws at me, just as long as I can see my sister. Please, I need this more."

Ben sighed, but lifted his thumbs to wipe the tears from my cheek.

"We have to wait for McIntyre to get done checking her out." he told me. "If he sees you in there, then he's definitely going to tell. Then Jasper, Bella, and I will try to work out something."

"Thank you, Ben." I said throwing my arms around his and sobbing into his neck.

"Anything for you." he whispered stroking my hair gently. "Anything for you."

I cried for a couple minutes more and Ben simply rocked me and stroked my hair whispering soothing words. When the sobbing finally stopped, Ben pulled me away from him and ran his hand over the still peeling bandage.

"Now, I know you still have a lot of questions about what's been going on." He said and I nodded. "So, why don't I go ahead and change this bandage while we talk."

"I'd like that. "I whispered trying to hide a blush.

**ALICE **

"Now, I know it's going to take a little while for us to find everyone and get them back here. However, the sooner we get an army together, the better off we'll be. We want to make a move as soon as possible. So, I want you guys to find as many people as you can in a month. Can you guys do that?" I questioned trying to wrap things up. I needed to get back and check on the Edward and Kenzi situation.

"If that's what we need to do, then we'll do it." Eleazar stated.

"Good." I continued. "Now, I want you four to keep in close contact with one another. However, I don't want you contacting Rosalie and I, unless it is an emergency. We don't want the wrong person overhearing the conversation and running to Edward. He's not the type to sit around and wait. If he hears that a threat is coming, he'll strike before that threat has a chance. Which is something that we don't want until we have a decent sized army. Now, I don't think that he'll pay too much attention to the four of you just disappearing. I mean, he knows that you don't like his knew ways; however, he doesn't think that you're brave enough to try anything. And we want to keep it that way. So be careful."

"We will be." Carmen answered.

"If they agree to help after you've spoken to them." I nodded and moved on. "Then I want you to send them as close to Washington as the can get, without actually coming here. Once again, we don't want to tip Edward off with a sudden surplus of vampires in Washington. Then exactly one month from today, you'll bring them to this house. Hopefully, by then, I'll have some kind of plan. If not, then we'll just have to figure it out." All five of them nodded their agreement and I was once again surprised by their faith and trust in me. It was a little overwhelming. "Now, is there anything we haven't covered?"

I looked at each one individually. Everyone one of them looked grim, but ready to do what needed to be done and none of them looked in the slightest bit confused about anything. I was almost positive that I had covered everything, and then my eyes fell on Rosalie.

She was staring down at the ground and using her feet to slowly push herself back and forth on it. Being her sister, I knew immediately that there was something. When I opened my mouth to ask, Rosalie looked up and our eye met. I wasn't sure if it was the sister thing or the psychic thing, but the minute our eyes met, I knew there what was wrong and I couldn't believe I had been stupid enough to forget it.

If we had to go through with this fighting thing. Bella was going to have to go against her mate and it was likely that Rosalie would have to go against hers as well. How could I ask them to do something like that? Sure, it was for the greater good of everyone, but it wasn't right to ask them to sacrifice that much. Honestly though, unless something changed for Edward and Emmett in the next month, what else could we do? It was the only way honestly.

As if reading my mind, Rose finally spoke her corner.

"What about Emmett?"

I sighed, unsure of how to answer that question. I didn't want to tell her that she was doomed to have to go to war with the man she loved for the sake of other people, but I couldn't lie to her either.

"I don't know, Rose." I told her honestly. "You could try talking to him sometime over the next month, you know. Try to get him to come to our side. Remind him of the things Carlisle taught us. He has to know that this isn't what Carlisle wanted. You might actually have a shot at convincing him. I mean, he doesn't really get into Edward's games too much anymore and only uses the girls for food, really. And he hasn't taken a slave in a year and a half. All that's gotta mean something. Maybe, he's torn between us and Edward. The most you can do is try to make him see that Edward's wrong. If you can do that, then everything will be fine, but if you can't..."

I was cut off by my cell phone blaring the song Honey, Honey from Mamma Mia. I said a little thank you pray, because it meant that I didn't have to Rosalie that she might have to fight her husband.

"Hey Jazz." I answered. "What happened?"

"Edward's done with her." Jasper said. "He didn't get any information from her, though."

"Oh God." I sighed. 'How bad is it?"

"Not as bad as it could've been." he answered.

"What's that mean?"

"I'll explain later. The point is she's going to live. Bella's on her way up with McIntyre so he can bandage her up properly and make sure there isn't any permanent damage."

"Alright. Is she conscious?"

"Yes, but she's scared to death. She doesn't want me to leave, because she's afraid that Edward's going to come back."

"And where'd Edward go?"

"I don't know. He ran out of the house a few minutes ago. I don't know where he went or how long he's going to be gone."

"Alright." I sighed. "Is she asking for me?"

"You and Kari." he answered quietly. "But I'm not sure Kari will be a good idea. Especially since we can't be sure when Edward's coming back."

"Alright. Well, we're almost done here. So, we'll discuss that when Rosalie and I get back. There's actually a lot we need to talk about when we get back."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain when we get there."

"Alright. Then I'll see you in a bit."

"Yeah."

"I love you, Al."

"I love you, too Jazz. Take care of her until I get there."

"Don't worry she's in good hands."

I flipped the phone shut with a sigh and turned back around to face everyone. I could see the relief and concern written all over their faces. Rosalie had even forgotten her concern about fighting Emmett for a few moments. I sighed and put me head in my hands. Everything was silent for a minute or two before I composed myself enough to end our session.

"Alright. You guys know your parts. Do what you gotta do, quickly and quietly. Get as many vampires here as possible in a month. Then we'll go from there. The important thing right now is getting our army together, undetected. We'll worry about the rest later." I stated. "And before you go, I just wanna say thank you for everything you've done for us since the war. You have no idea how much we appreciate it. Even more importantly, thank you for what you are about to do. Especially you, Kate." I actually got up off the chair and went to embrace her. "I know you meeting with Garrett again is going to be very hard and uncomfortable for you. You have no idea what that means to us."

"There are way more important things at stake right now, Alice, than my discomfort." Kate told me. "I'll deal with it, if it means the possibility of getting things back the way they were."

"Even so, I will forever be grateful." I told her.

"Don't worry." Tanya said, taking her turn to embrace me. "You can count on us."

"I know I can." I replied hugging her back.

I trusted them to perform their tasks to the best of their abilities about as much as the trusted me to be able to do the same with mine. I just prayed I was worthy of that trust.


	36. Painful Reunions

**ALICE **

I sighed and leaned against the wall next to the door of the second room on the fourth floor. It was around a half hour after Jasper had called to inform me that Edward had finished with Kenzi. Rosalie and I had only just gotten back to find Bella and Jasper standing in the hall. Jasper was pacing nervously, while Bella was leaning against the door just across the hall. She looked just as nervous and upset as the rest of us.

I walked right by them intent on getting into that room and seeing my little girl. The only thing that stopped me was Jasper's hand on my shoulder. He explained that McIntyre had insisted that he be left alone to perform his duty on Kenzi.

I, of course, didn't like it one little bit. McIntyre, after all, was on Edward's side and he could do anything that he wanted to Kenzi while he was treating her without anyone ever finding out. What if he decided to hurt Kenzi even more?

There were only two things that kept me from going in there, whether or not, McIntyre liked it. The first being, I knew McIntyre well enough to know that he wouldn't dare try to hurt one of the girls unless he was ordered too. According to Jasper, Edward left the house before he had a chance to order anyone to do anything. I could only hope that Edward hadn't given an order before he took Kenzi this morning.

The other was the strange; yet, wonderful instinct that came along with being a psychic was telling me that he wasn't going to do anything. I trusted that instinct with my life and the lives of the ones I loved. It never let me down before. I'd just have to relax and hope that it wouldn't let me down. Unfortunately, waiting was the hardest part.

I had never been a mother before, but I could honestly say that right then, I knew exactly how Bella felt on that fateful plane ride to Italy. Until then, I could've only imagined what it felt like knowing that your child had been hurt, and was possibly still being hurt, but not be able to do anything about it. To wonder if your child was okay or not. I knew at that moment that it was the worst feeling in the world.

Just standing in that hallway, unable to do anything other than let the doctor do his job was the hardest thing that I ever had to do. It was definitely not a feeling I'd wish on anyone. Not even my worst enemy.

Jasper, no doubt, sensing my worry and pain stepped in front of me and wrapped his arm tight around my waist. I felt feelings of peace and calm trying to force their way in as he drew me closer to him. However, I found it hard to open myself to them.

"Relax, love." he whispered. "I told you on the phone that she was alright."

"That's easy enough for you to say." I replied resting my head on his forehead. "You've actually been in there to see her. You _know _that she's alright. I can't believe it until I see her, too. Simply hearing you say it isn't enough. I need to be able to see it for myself."

"I know." Jasper sighed and rubbed my back.

"I should've been here." I said before I could stop myself.

I wasn't exactly sure where the words came from. I knew it was just as important for me to be where I was. Yet, now that I knew what happened while I was gone. Now, that I was standing here waiting to see if Kenzi was really going to recover. I couldn't make myself believe that my promises to the Denalis and those girls that had just lost everything were more important than the promises that I made to Kenzi.

"No, Alice, don't." Jasper said. "It was just as important for you to be where you were. The Denalis and Rosalie needed you."

"No!" I yelled and pushed away from Jasper. "Nothing is more important than Kenzi!" I was surprised by the vehemence with which I spoke the words. Sure, I thought of Kenzi as a daughter and would do anything for her. However, I had no idea exactly how strong that feeling had been. "At least not to me there isn't. Besides, she needed me more than the Denalis or Rosalie did. They could've handled the clean up by themselves. Kenzi didn't stand a chance against Edward. I should've been here to help her fight him."

"No, Al." Jasper said, not in the least bit upset by the fact that I was yelling at him. "Don't do that to yourself. You had no way of knowing that Edward was going to do something like this. And even if you did, do you really think that it would've made any difference? You know that when Edward wants something, he doesn't care what he has to do to get it. The only thing your resistance would've done was make things worse for Kenzi. I'm sure that's not something you would've wanted."

"You're right." I sighed. "It's not. It's just; I wish I could've been here to try. At least then, I wouldn't feel like I failed her."

"Oh honey." Jasper sighed pulling me back to him. "You know that she would never blame you for this. She knows that you can't save her from everything."

"Those words are nice and they may be true, but it doesn't do much for my guilt." I responded and buried my face in his chest.

"I know, love, I know." he responded running his fingers through my hair.

We fell silent after that.

I studied the three of them extremely carefully. It wasn't hard to see that the day had taken its toll on everyone. And unfortunately, both sides of the group only knew half of what had happened. We would have to fill each other in on the rest.

I knew that was the most important thing to be done after Kenzi was in the clear. It was especially important that Rosalie and I explain to Bella and Jasper everything we planned for the war. The sooner Jasper left to find "the traitors"- as Edward liked to call them- the better off we'd all be. However, all I could think about was Kari and how she must be feeling at the moment. I had no doubt that Bella told her everything that happened and why.

Now, I had only met and talked to the older of the sisters for a brief period, but I knew enough about their relationship to know that whatever Kari was going through was ten times worse than what I was going through. I was almost positive that she, like me, would want to see Kenzi and be sure that she was alright.

I knew that it was an extremely dangerous move to make and something that definitely wasn't as important as getting Jasper out there for his assignment. Yet, I couldn't just overlook Kari's need to see her sister. Especially not after the three years she spent not knowing what was happening to Kenzi. Besides, Jasper had said that Kenzi was already asking for Kari and, after everything the poor girl had most likely gone through today, I couldn't deny her this one request. It just wouldn't be right.

I pulled myself out of Jasper's embrace so that I could address everyone in the room.

"Now, I know that a lot has happened today and most of us only know half of it. And I understand the importance of discussing all of it thoroughly. I'm also aware that now would be the perfect time to do so, because Edward is gone, but we don't know for how long. However, I think there is something that needs to be done that is maybe just slightly more important than what happened today. And it's something that can only be done with Edward gone." I explained.

Jasper, who knew me better than I knew myself half the time, understood immediately what I was getting at. He gave me a sad smile and shook his head.

"I know what you wanna do, love." he told me, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "And I really wish we could do it, but it isn't a good idea."

"And why not?" I asked trying to control my anger.

"Because, it's too dangerous." Jasper answered simply. "Do you have any idea what Edward would do to those two, if they got caught?"

I opened my mouth to reply then closed it again. He was right. God only knew what Edward would do if he caught the two of them together. I was sure that contact with Kenzi was one of the first things that Edward had forbidden Kari from having. If he caught her breaking the rules, he'd most likely punish her by making her watch him punish Kenzi. And I couldn't bear the thought of Kenzi having to go through any more of Edward's brutal treatment tonight. And I definitely didn't want to think about what watching it would do to Kari. She's already been through too much in the past week to half to live through torture like that. It was already bad enough that she had to live with what's already happened to Kenzi.

I knew in my head that Jasper was right and it was safer for everyone if we didn't try anything. However, my heart wouldn't let my mouth agree with him. It kept reminding me that there were some things more important than someone's safety. Besides, I knew enough about the girls' relationship to know that they'd both sacrifice anything and everything.

Hadn't Kari spent years putting herself through the worst kind of physical and mental pain just to keep Kenzi safe? And hadn't Kenzi just proved how much she was willing to endure for the sake of her sister? Surely the two would much rather risk getting in trouble for another chance, no matter how small, to hold onto each other.

They both deserved that, in the very least, after everything that Edward and this family had put them through. The both needed this chance to cry on each other shoulders. I mean they had both just spent, not just the last four or five hours, but the last three years, as well, being strong for each other. They both deserved the chance to break in each other's arms. We couldn't deny them that, not after everything that our kind's way of life had taken from them.

"You're right, Jasper." I finally said after a long moment. "It is too dangerous for both of them, but don't you think that being together is a little more important to them than their own safety. I mean, the both just spent three years going through the worst kind of shit and yet, all either of them ever worried about was; I hope my sister's alright? Not knowing must've been hell for both of them. This time, though, they have the chance to know. Don't you think they'd rather risk everything to make sure that the other is alright? Especially Kari, who's been like a mother to Kenzi since she was four."

"I agree with you, Al." He said trying to pull me into another embrace. I, of course, pulled back. I wasn't going to let him distract me with his gift for emotions. "But I don't want to see Kenzi or Kari go through any more pain. We've already torn them apart enough. Don't you think we should limit the risks to what's necessary?"

"Again Jazz, you're right." I told him. "But I honestly believe that this is necessary. You said that Kenzi was already asking to see Kari, didn't you?"

"Yes, but..."

"And I'm almost positive that Kari is downstairs begging Ben to find a way to bring her up here."

"You're probably right about that too, but it doesn't..."

"So why can't we figure out a way to make it happen?! We owe both of them that much after all of this shit!"

"Calm down, Alice." Bella whispered. "If someone hears you yelling about bringing Kari up here, we won't ever get the chance."

"Right, Bella." I said taking a deep calming breath. "Sorry."

Jasper helped me calm myself a little before he continued his argument.

"Once again, I agree with you, Al." he told me. "I think that we do owe them this and so much more, but it isn't only them that I'm worried about. It's Ben."

"What about Ben?" I questioned, because that was definitely something that I hadn't considered.

"He's the only one, other than you or Bella that she'd trust to bring her up here." Jasper answered. "And considering that the two of you are already up here, he's got to be the one to bring her. However, if the wrong person sees him doing it, they'll tell Edward. And you remember what happened when he caught Tyler trying to help one of the other girls break the rules. He was burned on the spot."

I knew he was right on that point too, however, my psychic instinct was telling me that we'd be able to find a way around that. I was about to open my mouth to tell Jasper this, when Rosalie spoke.

"What if we could find a way to do it without anyone noticing Ben?" she asked.

"Why?" Jasper questioned. "What are you thinking?"

"Let's just say that I have an idea." Rosalie said. "And I need help from you and Bella."

"Okay," Jasper answered sounding a little confused. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to go down and find, Reece, Avery, Angela, Cara, Melanie, Andi, and Carver. Have them meet me in yours and Alice's in twenty minutes." Rosalie explained.

Jasper nodded, pecked me on the cheek and took off down the stairs.

"Now, Bella, I need you to call Ben's phone for me." Rosalie continued. "I'd do it myself, but I left my phone on my dresser when we left this morning."

Bella was already dialing before Rosalie even finished her sentence. She put the phone to her ear and after a few seconds, I heard it ringing. Ben answered on the second one.

"Bella, thank God." he sighed. "Kari's going crazy over here. I tried to distract her with explanation of what's been happening, but that didn't last too long. Once, she found out why Edward was hurting Kenzi, she totally flipped out. She's a mess. Please tell me that I can give her some good news?"

"Actually, we don't know, yet." Bella sighed once he finished his speech. "McIntyre isn't finished treating her. We've just been up here discussing some things and Rosalie needs a word with you."

"Okay." Ben said confused.

I could understand why, usually when there was something important going on, he talked to me. He and Rosalie didn't get along very well, so I always tried to keep them away from each other and prevent them for so much as speaking to each other when they had to be together. Now, he was being told to talk to her for further instructions. It had to be odd for him.

Bella handed the phone to Rosalie.

"Hi Ben. It's Rose." Rosalie stated to let him know that she was there. "Listen to me, Kenzi has been asking to see Kari and I'm sure Kari's been bugging you to see Kenzi. Well, with Edward gone, we figured now would be a good time to do it. I've been thinking and I'm sure I've come up with a plan that will allow you to bring her up without being seen."

"Okay." Ben answered. It might've just been the connection, but I was sure that he sounded extremely relieved by the fact that we had a plan. "What do you need me to do?"

"Just be ready to unlock Edward's door when you hear Andi yell, "What the hell did those stupid wenches do now." Rosalie explained. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah. I got it." Ben answered sounding slightly offended by her tone.

"Good. The plan should be ago in about thirty minutes." she finished explaining. "However, I'm not sure when Andi will reach you, so be ready."

"Don't worry, we will be."

"Good. Bella will call back as soon as McIntyre gets finished. Just to let you guys know how the damage."

"Right."

"And that's it."

"Okay."

"Bye"

"Bye."

Rosalie flipped the phone shut and handed it back to Bella.

"I have to go down and organize everyone now." She told me. "Don't worry. I'm sure everything will work out fine. I'll send Jasper back up once he's got everyone together. I figure the three of you can talk then and you can fill me in later."

"Don't worry. I will." I told her as we embraced.

"And remember, this isn't your fault."

"I'm trying."

"I know you are."

She too then disappeared down the stairs. I sighed and leaned back against the wall staring at nothing. Bella did the same on her side and neither of us said a word for the next fifteen minutes.

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER... **

When McIntyre finally came out the door, I pushed right past him to get in the room. I needed to see Kenzi and I was sure that Bella would fill me in on what he had to say about her condition anyway.

I had seen quite a bit in my century or so or life, even before the war, however, nothing prepared me for what I saw when I entered that room. The first thing that I noticed was the smell of the blood all over the sheets and the walls. Unlike other humans' blood, Kenzi didn't burn its way down my throat, at least not in the I want it, and I need it kind of way. No, it did burn but in the churning my stomach wanting to vomit kind of way. I hadn't even seen Kenzi, yet, and I already wanted to kill my brother for what he had done to her.

The bed was in the furthest corner of the room, so it was a moment before it came into my line of sight. When it did, I was ten times more sickened and horrified by what I saw.

Kenzi was lying on the bed, naked with her back facing me and the sight of that back made me want to turn around and run away. Just about every each of it was covered in nasty black and blue bruises. I was sure that I couldn't see even a hint of that natural paleness that I had always found so beautiful.

In addition to the horribly ugly bruises, were the angry red lines running in God only knew how many directions all over her back. Some were deep, but most were shallow enough to hurt, but not to cause too much damage. They were all covered in this glossy, shiny, yet, clear substance that looked to be liquid stitches. McIntyre had no doubt put them there to protect them from infection.

She wasn't covered up at all, so I could see her butt as clearly as the rest of her backside. I could tell immediately that Edward hadn't left that alone either. I could see deep bruises that were just as dark and ugly as the ones on her back. To make matters worse, the bruises were accompanied by a great number of ugly red welts and blister that were no doubt the result of a paddling.

How I wished I could just throw up as I stood there and watched her? I noticed after a moment that her body was shaking, like she was still silently sobbing. I really couldn't blame her she was. Hell, I'd be crying to if some monster came in and did something like this to me.

I let out a small sob of sorrow as my heart broke for this girl. How could anyone ever be so cruel to someone so sweet and innocent?

I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder and turned back to see Bella standing behind me. She too looked like she would be crying if she could. Her mouth was most definitely curled up in disgust.

"Bella, do you think that you could go downstairs and find something for her to wear?" I asked not really recognizing the sound of my own voice. "Make sure it's comfortable, but that it covers everything as well."

"Sure." Bella replied solemnly.

I stood there staring at Kenzi's back, unable to move, as Bella walked out the door. I didn't want to move to her front, because my extra instinct was telling me that I wouldn't like it very much if I did. However, the motherly instinct that this little girl brought out of me was screaming that she needed me there to comfort her.

Finally, knowing that I couldn't just stand there all night, I walked around to stand between the bed and the wall where she was facing. She didn't even move or make a sound to acknowledge my presence. She just continued laying there as if she didn't care.

I was fully in front of her before I did look at her body and when I finally got the courage, I wished I hadn't. Once again, there were angry red marks going off in every direction across her stomach and her breasts. There was even one across her cheeks. These were covered in the same clear and glossy substance as the ones on her back.

The only difference between the marks was the ones on her back were made by a whip or something, but the ones on her front had been made by some kind of knife or dagger or something.

I let out another little sob, this time the girl on the bed flinched, as if she had only just realized that I was there.

I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around her and hold her tightly to my chest. I was sure, though, that it would be extremely painful for her, if I did. Instead, I dropped to the side of the bed and clasped her hand in mine. It was only then that I noticed the burn marks on her wrist. The monster had even tied her up. How dare he do this to her and not allow her to defend herself?

She squeezed my hand back and the two of us sobbed together for a very long time. Every once in a while, I would tell her how sorry I was and she'd just shake her head. I wasn't sure if it was because she was too afraid to say something, or if she just couldn't get the words out. Either way, I understood the head shakes to me that she didn't think any of this was my fault. I was grateful for that, even if I didn't believe that it was true.

I finally moved when Bella returned with the clothes and Jasper following at her heels. I knew dressing was going to be a long and painful process for Kenzi, but I was sure she'd feel, at least somewhat better when we she was dressed.

"Kenzi, sweetie." I said slowly and carefully. "Would you like to put some clothes on?" She simply nodded her head. I gave her a sad smile and explained, "It's going to be very painful, and I'm sorry, but I need you to sit up for me. Bella will help you."

She nodded again, and with Bella's help and several small whimpers she did as I said. After that, it took Bella and I several long and, for Kenzi, agonizing minutes for us to get her into the large sweatpants and very loose fitting camisole that Bella had brought up for her.

"Maybe, we should move her into another room." Jasper, who was facing the opposite corner - out of respect for Kenzi and her body, suggested just as we were finishing up. "There's just too much blood in here."

"I agree." Bella stated. "Besides, I'm sure Kenzi would rather have clean sheets to sleep in, rather than ones coated in her blood."

I looked to Kenzi, who didn't seem to look quite ready to speak yet. She seemed to understand the look without my having to say anything, because she nodded.

"Alright," I sighed, "But this might hurt quite a bit." She just nodded again. I sighed and hoped that she'd find her voice again soon. I'd hate to think that Edward had knocked the courage to even speak out of her. "Jasper, if you could please carry her into the room across the hall?"

Jasper just nodded and came to stand beside her.

"I'm going to try to be gentle." he whispered. "But I need you tell me if I do hurt you."

"Okay." she managed to whisper this time.

Once again, moving her from room to room was a long and extremely painful process for Kenzi. Jasper had to stop seven or eight times to readjust her, so he wouldn't hurt her anymore.

When we finally made it to the other room, I sat down at the top of the bed and had Jasper set her gently on my lap. I cradled her gently in my arms, doing my best not to touch any of her bruises or wounds.

Once I was sure she was comfortable, I wrapped the sheet around her. I knew it wasn't much in warmth, but I didn't want to put too much pressure on her back. She curled herself into my just and began to sob again.

I soothed her as best I could, but nothing I said seemed to make any difference. Bella and Jasper sat beside on the bed and I could feel Jasper attempts at sending her calm and peaceful emotions, but she just wasn't accepting them.

I could understand that completely. She had just been through what was probably the worst trauma of her life, she deserved some time completely break down and cry.

Her sobbing continued for another few minutes before the door creaked opened and Rosalie stepped inside. Surprised that she knew which room we had moved to, all four of us, including Kenzi looked up at her. She looked a little nervous, but, at the same time, extremely proud of herself.

"What's up?" I asked, not even in the least bit concerned at how she figured out we moved into this room.

"Well, I just planned everything with the others." Rosalie said. "Angela, Cara, and Carver are scouring the grounds and keeping an eye out for Edward's return. They'll text me if they so much as smell him. Reece and Avery should be starting a distraction in the kitchen any minute now. Melanie is on her way to distract Mike, just in case he decides to go check on Kari. And Andi is waiting by Edward's door to give Ben the signal. I imagine it'll only be another five to ten minutes before they get here."

I nodded but Kenzi turned to look at me with a confused and slightly fearful expression.

"Only another five to ten minutes before who gets here?" She whispered.

"Only another five to ten minutes before Ben and your sister get here sweetheart."


	37. Dangerous Reunions

**ALICE **

The second I mentioned that it was Kari coming up to see her in a few minutes, Kenzi's bloodshot, tear-filled eyes grew huge and I caught the ghost of that beautiful smile of hers. It was the first time in almost two years that I had seen anything remotely close to hope on that young and beautiful face. It felt good to know that I had done at least one thing right for her today.

"She's really coming up here?" she asked. The tone of her voice told me that she was trying very hard not to believe it.

"Yes, she's really coming up here." I told her. "Jasper said you wanted to see her. And I'm pretty sure that she's going crazy with worry over you."

The smile and hope stayed on her face for only a second or two more. Slowly, it faded into fear and confusion.

"But Edward won't like that very much." she stated after a couple more moments thought. "What if he catches her? She'll be punished for sure. I can't let that happen. She doesn't need anyone else hurting her."

"Relax, sweetie." I soothed pulling her back to my chest. "Didn't you hear Rose? She's got it all worked out. She has a distraction going on in the kitchen and as well as in Mike's bedroom. She even put three people outside to watch out for Edward. If he comes back, Rose will know with enough time to have Ben take Kari back to her room and make it look like she hasn't gone anywhere. Believe me; we wouldn't risk it, if we weren't positive that we wouldn't get caught. Besides, do you really think a stupid little thing like getting hurt would keep Kari from seeing you after what happened today?"

"Probably not." she muttered into my chest with a small giggle. "But that's what worries me the most."

"I know." I told her. "It worries me just as much."

I sighed then began running my fingers through her sweat matted hair. I'd have to wash it later and give her a gentle sponge bath.

Kenzi and I didn't say anything else to each other after that. I was sure that Kenzi was lost in thought over what was about to happen to her sister. While I honestly couldn't think of a damn thing to say. I knew nothing I said would make much difference, anyway.

Jasper and Bella had remained sitting silently in next to us on the bed. I was grateful that both of them knew exactly how much I needed this moment.

After only a minute or two though, Jasper placed a gentle hand on Kenzi's shoulder. She turned slowly and carefully, with my help toward him. He looked extremely solemn. It seemed like he was almost afraid to say what he had to say. I knew Jasper well enough, though, to know that he wouldn't let his fear stop him.

"Kenzi, I know the last few hours have been long and extremely painful for you. I'm sorry for that." he said slowly and carefully. "I am also sorry for what I have to ask you to do know. It is both unfair and cruel, but it is also necessary. And if there was some other way to do this, I would, but you're the only one who can help me right now."

From the look on her face, Kenzi was just as confused about what Jasper wanted from her as I was. She stared at him for a long moment, before she nodded for him to continue.

"I need you to tell me what Edward did to you or was going to do to you with that dagger." he said. "You don't have to tell us anything else about what happened today, at least, not until you're ready, but I do need to know what happened at the end."

Kenzi stared at him for a long moment, clearly terrified, and then she turned to look at me. I knew that look. It was the look she gave me whenever she was given an order that she didn't want to follow. It was the look that said, "Help me." The look that I couldn't ignore to save my life. Whenever she turned it on me, I'd do everything in my power to keep her from having to follow the order. Even if it meant fighting with Edward.

I gave her my I'll take care of it smile then turned to Jasper.

"Does she really have to talk about it now?" I asked him. "Can't she at least wait until she sees Kari and calms down a little more?"

"I wish we could wait." he replied and I could hear the sympathy in his voice. "I really do, but the sooner we do it, the better. It's still fresh in her mind, right now, but if we wait too long, she may begin to repress the memories and I need to know every last detail of what happened during those last ten minutes. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"And why exactly is it, so important?" I asked trying very hard to keep the protective mother at bay.

I knew Jasper well enough to know that he wasn't doing this because he wanted to hurt her. If he said it was important, then it was important. However, if I could keep Kenzi from having to go through anymore trauma because of what Edward did today, then I'd do it.

It was just hard to see the situation from both ends, when Kenzi was involved. Then again, I supposed that was true for every mother.

Jasper sighed, no doubt, at the conflicting feelings ruining wild through me. He knew how I felt about Kenzi and exactly how much I would do for her. He was trying to approach the situation with care, so as not to piss me off. Finally, he said,

"Okay, it's like this; as I said when you first got here, I was sitting outside the other room for most of the day and it was the most nerve racking day of my life, however, that's night the point. The point is, throughout the entire day, his emotions never changed, at least not until five minutes before he walked out the door."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean most of the day he was angry and irritated. Determined not only to get what he wanted, but to show Kenzi who her true master was. No matter how terrified or hurt Kenzi had been, his emotions never changed. Until then end, I'm not sure what happened but he started feeling extremely confused and angry, even a little compassionate. We need to know what made him feel like that. Which is why I need to know what happened, before then? If I can pinpoint what did it this time, we may just be able to save him."

I stared at Jasper for a long time unsure of how I felt. I knew that he was right, of course. It was important for us to find out exactly what happened, so we could have the hope of it, maybe happening again. However, the thought brought me back to the question of whether or not Edward deserved to be saved? Especially if it was at the expense of additional pain of one of his victims.

Then again, if we did save him, it would save his other victims more pain. It definitely still be a proactive action to save everyone, without having to destroy our brother.

As much as I wanted to protect Kenzi, I wanted to stop this craziness, before we had to resort to a war. Unfortunately, that meant Kenzi would have to do something that would extra traumatizing for her, but what else could we do? She was our only link to what was going on inside Edward's head.

Still not wanting to make her do this, but knowing it was the best thing for everyone I sighed and nodded at Jasper. Kenzi let out a small sob and buried her head back into my chest.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." I whispered. "But it's the best plan we've got right now."

She nodded into my chest, whispering that she understood, but it was another minute before she pulled herself away from me.

"First he tied me to the bed." She choked out in a quivering voice. "Then he straddled me and at first, I thought he was just going to rape me and forget about the dagger. I was wrong. He started making shallow, but painful cuts all over my breasts and stomach. I don't think that he was trying to hurt me too much, at least not with the knife. He spent most of that time taunting me." she stopped there and a few tears trickled down her cheeks.

I wiped the tears away with my thumbs.

"What do you mean taunting you?" Jasper pressed.

"He tried to convince me that Kari didn't care that I was being hurt. He tried to tell me that she resented me and wished I was the one who died instead of our mom." she finished.

"You didn't believe him, did you?" I asked worried that she might seriously think that her sister hated her.

"No." she answered as more tears trickled down her cheeks. "In fact, I called him a liar and spat in his face. He got pissed and hit me across the face with the dagger." She indicated the slash across her face. "He then told me that the game was over and I had lost. I didn't understand what he meant, but he started moving down my body until he was between my legs. He was going to put the dagger..."

She couldn't say anything else after that, she simply collapsed back onto my chest and started sobbing again. I wrapped my arms tightly, but gently around her back and tried to soothe her.

After a few moments, Jasper placed a hand on her back and tried to send her more calming thoughts. It didn't take long for us to calm her enough so she could look back at Jasper. He smiled at her sadly.

"You're doing so well." he whispered to her. "I'm so proud of you, but I need you to finish. Once you're done, I won't ask any more questions. I just need to know what he did between your legs. Where was he going to put the dagger?"

"He...he...he..." she tried but shook her head and buried it back in my chest.

"If you can tell me, can you show me?" Jasper asked softly and without a hint of irritation.

I was surprised at how well he was handling this. He usually doesn't have much patience for this kind of thing.

Kenzi nodded into my chest and pulled herself away from me. Slowly and carefully she moved her arm until her hand was resting in the area around her vagina. She left it there for only a couple seconds before she broke down again and buried herself back in my chest.

She didn't need to say anything more anyway. We all knew exactly what she was trying to say. Edward was going to rape her with that dagger. The thought made me wish more anything else that he was in the room right now. I'd tear him into tiny little pieces, starting with his balls. How dare he even think of attacking this sweet, beautiful, innocent little girl like that?

"I'll kill him." I said through gritted teeth. "I swear to God, Jasper, I'm gonna kill him." I realized that I had tightened my hold on Kenzi without even intending too. "How dare he even think about doing that to my little girl?!"

"Al, honey, relax." Jasper whispered placing his hand on my shoulder. "Believe me; I'm as upset as you are about it. Hell, we're all as upset as you are about it, but the fact that he thought about doing isn't the important thing. The important thing is that he didn't do it, and we need to figure out why."

He was right. Yes, Edward deserved to burn in hell for even having thoughts like that, but seeing as he wasn't around for anyone to send to hell, I'd just have to settle with trying to figure out what stopped him. Maybe, that was the key to saving him.

"Right." I said. "Sorry. So what do you think it was?"

"I don't know." Jasper answered and placed a hand on Kenzi's shoulder again. "Kenzi, I'm sorry, but I need to ask you just one more question, then we'll be done for the night. What were you thinking about when he was about to do that?"

"I don't know." Kenzi shook her head. "Everything was a jumbled mess. I was terrified that I wasn't going to live through this. Or worse, end up so mutilated that I wouldn't be able to have children, that is, if this ever ended. Hell, I considered for a second telling him what he wanted to hear just so he wouldn't do it. But then once I considered that, all I could do was remember the times that Kari went through the worst kind of pain just to protect me. She almost died on many occasions for me and possibly taken so many blows to the abdomen the she might not be able to have children. I realized to that Kari would want me to speak up, just so that I wouldn't have to endure that kind of torture. But even knowing that I couldn't give in, no matter what. I knew it in my heart."

"And what did Edward do when you were thinking about all of this?"

"He froze. I was prepared for him to enter me, but he didn't. He just stopped and didn't do anything." Kenzi answered sounding like she was still shocked by the reaction. "I thought for a minute that he was just playing with me or something, but after a minute, he growled and walked out slamming the door behind him. And a few minutes later you came in."

Kenzi finished and buried her head back in my chest. She was still sobbing, even though; she had long since run out of tears. I felt horrible about what we had just done. She barely had time to get over it the first time and here we were prying her for details. I decided then that any more questions from Jasper could wait until tomorrow at least. She needed to spend some time with her sister, and then get the stink of the horrible day washed off of her. She'd also need to rest awhile. It was only after all of that; I would allow Jasper to question her anymore about what happened today.

Jasper nodded as if something he had suspected had just been confirmed.

"What do you think it means?" Rose asked, before I had the chance.

"I can't be sure but I think it means either Kari or her relationship with Kenzi is getting to him. Something about her and her ability to love and show compassion, after everything that has happened to her is reaching down and pulling out emotions that his long since buried."

"So what does that mean for us?" Bella asked, but before Jasper could answer, her phone buzzed, telling her that she'd just received a text.

She pulled it out and read the message and typed a reply, then slipped it back in her pocket, all within a second.

"Ben's on the fourth floor." she told us. "I told him that we switched rooms since the last time he talked to Rose. He should be here any second."

The sentence had barely left her lips when the door creaked opened and Ben walked in carrying Kari, bridal style, in his arms. She looked almost as bad as Kenzi did, probably worse, seeing as she was the one covered in bandages.

She had eyes only for her little sister as Ben put her on the floor. She wobbled, a little, no doubt from the shock of seeing her sister like this. Ben helped her steady herself as she continued to stare at Kenzi in shock and fear.

I looked down at Kenzi to see if she had noticed Kari's entrance, but her head was still buried in my chest as she continued to sob.

"Kenzi, sweetie," I whispered shaking her shoulder gently, "There's someone here to see you."

**KARI **

I wasn't sure what I had been expecting when Ben carried me into that room, but it certainly wasn't what I saw.

Alice had a sobbing Kenzi cradled in her arms. Kenzi's head was buried in Alice's chest and her arms were wrapped tightly around her neck. Jasper, Bella, and Rosalie were crowded around the bed. They all looked like they had been trying to comfort her, and despite the anxiety that I was feeling, I felt a small amount of calm settle over me the moment I stepped into the room. I suspected it was the after effects of Jasper trying to help Kenzi.

I knew that I should've felt some discomfort or mistrust at the idea of Jasper being that close to Kenzi, after everything that had happened in the past few days, even if he has changed his mind about things, but all I cared about at the moment was the fact that he was trying his hardest to help Kenzi. I could tell, though, that it wasn't working very well.

Ben placed me on the floor the second I caught a glimpse of Kenzi arms and shoulders. There were deep, dark bruises all up and down her arms and, even if I couldn't see under the cami she was wearing, I could tell they went all the way down her back. I gulped unsure whether or not I was glad that I couldn't see the worst of it.

I still couldn't get over the fact that Edward would sink this low to get to me. It was so sickening that it made me weak in the knees to even think about what the rest of her looked like. My knees shook underneath me and I probably would've fallen to the floor, if Ben hadn't been standing right behind me. He put his arms around my waist to steady me.

Kenzi was too lost in her own pain that she had yet to notice my presence. That was understandable, but I wasn't sure what I should do now. I wanted to run to her and rip her out of Alice's arms and hold her like I had done so many times in the four years after our mother died, but I couldn't do that to Alice.

It had been obvious that Alice felt some pretty deeply for Kenzi after spending only five minutes with the two of them. It was almost like a mother/daughter relationship and as jealous as I was to see someone else doing my job, I could understand exactly why they felt that way. Alice had spent the last three years doing the job that I couldn't for Kenzi. Alice had taken care of her like a mother would take care of daughter.

That's why I suddenly felt like I was invaded on a private moment or something. It was so much so, that I almost turned to Ben to tell him to take me back to Edward's room, because Kenzi was in good hands. Then Alice spoke,

"Kenzi, sweetie." she whispered and shook Kenzi gently. "There someone here to see you."

Kenzi pushed herself off of Alice's chest. I could tell by her whimpers and flinches that it was a long and painful process for her, but somehow she managed to get all the way up and turned around to face me.

The minute her eyes fell on me a smile spread across her face. It wasn't a happy smile, nor did it reach her eyes, but I knew her well enough to understand the message. She was glad that I was able to come and that was all that mattered.

I stood just looking at her for a long moment. I noticed, now that she was face me, that she had a long and deep cut across the same side of her face as I did. I wondered to myself if Edward did that on person or if it just happened that way. Of course, that stupid idle thought was pushed away by the memory of why I was here, staring at me injured sister in the first place.

Without any memory of telling them to do so, my legs took off and, within a few seconds, I had closed the distance between Kenzi and me. I was so happy to see her alive and semi-well, that I threw my arms around her and hugged her tightly to me.

"OW!" she cried and I immediately jumped away from her.

"Oh my God, Kenz." I said tears filling my eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I was holding that tight."

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself from the shock of the pain as Alice ran her cold hands gently over the wounds, trying to soothe them. I looked down at the floor, feeling horrible. I hadn't even been in the room for more than ten minutes and I was already hurting her more. Maybe it would've been better if I had just left.

I made to move away from the bed, when Kenzi hand touched my shoulder. I looked back up at her. She had tears in her eyes again, but I wasn't completely sure if they were all tears of pain.

"Hey," she told me. "It's okay. I know that you're relieved to know that I'm alright and how you tend to get overexcited about things. It wouldn't have hurt that bad, but I wasn't expecting it. Besides, the pain will eventually go away, but the feeling of having my big sister hug me, will be there forever."

I smiled at her and she smiled back. Once again, the smile didn't quite reach her eyes, but it didn't matter, because it was her way of telling that she was okay. Or as okay as she could be under the circumstances.

I knelt on the floor just taking her in for a few minutes. Physically she looked a lot worse than she had the last time I saw her three days ago, but there was something about the way she held herself, even with the messed up back, that told me she was proud of what she had done. That she was strong enough to handle this. I couldn't help but smile, because somewhere inside me, I knew that was true.

A movement from behind Kenzi reminded me that we weren't alone. I tore my gaze away from her to see Alice moving swiftly and gracefully out of her position on the bed. I was amazed to see that she managed to get off of the bed without jostling Kenzi once. I stood as well, so that I was able to speak on the same level as Alice.

"Thank you." I said holding out my head to show my gratitude. "For taking care of her and making this possible."

Alice smiled and shook my head, but waved off the thank you.

"It's what I'm here for." she told me. "Besides, Kenzi has come to mean as much to me as she does to you."

"And for that I will always be grateful."

Alice smiled and pulled me into an embrace. I, of course, embraced her as well, but allowed a few tears to fall. We stayed like that for a few moments before Alice pulled away.

"We're going to step outside to give you two some privacy." she told me. "Rose has people keeping an eye out for any sign of Edward coming home. When she hears something, I'll send Ben in to take you back."

"Right." I said. "Thank you again."

She just smiled, patted my shoulder and followed the others out the door.

I took Jasper position, next to Kenzi, on the bed. She slowly and carefully scooted herself over to sit next to me and laid her head on my shoulder. I draped my arm gingerly over her shoulder and began running my fingers through her dirty and matted hair.

We were both silent for a long time. I knew I should've said something. I mean, it was my fault that she was in this position in the first place. If Edward hadn't wanted to get to me, he would've never found a loophole in his own rules so that he could hurt Kenzi. And he definitely wouldn't have spent the last four hours trying to get information from her.

I wanted to tell her how sorry I was that all of this had happened because of me, but I couldn't get the words out. Or rather, there weren't enough words on the planet to make up for this. There were no words to make it all go away, or to even take away the pain that she was feeling now. So instead, I just sat there, hoping my presence was apology enough.

Kenzi was the one who broke the silence and I was completely caught off guard by her words.

"I'm sorry." she whispered and I could tell that she was trying not to cry.

"What on earth to have to be sorry for sweetie?" I asked. "This one's all on me."

"I'm sorry that daddy blamed you for mommy's death and I'm sorry that he hurt you. I'm sorry that you had to spend all those years taking care of and protecting me, when you should've been taking care of and protecting yourself. I'm sorry that I couldn't be as strong as you were. I...I..."

She faltered and I could hear her attempts to stem the sobs.

"Stop." I said unable to believe that she was putting all of that blame on herself. She knew that I didn't blame her for anything that happened after mom died. "Where's all this coming from?"

"E-e-e-Edward," she stuttered out the name. "Told me that you thought hated me because of what happened after mommy died. He said that you resented me because you had to protect me from the things dad did all the time. He even said that you wished I had died instead of mommy."

This time she couldn't stop the sobs when she finished answering the question. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying to control the rage that was now coursing through my body. I couldn't believe Edward would sink that low. It wasn't bad enough that he was hurting Kenzi to get what he wanted, but he had to lie to her too. He had to make her think that I didn't love her, just to get the answers he wanted.

I shook my head and freed myself from the anger by reminding myself that I had a little sister to take care of. I'd deal with Edward later.

As carefully as I could, I made Kenzi turn her head to look at me, and then I grabbed her face between my hands and wiped her tears away with my thumbs.

"Listen to me very carefully Kenz." I told her. "Edward is a lying bastard who just wanted to find a way to hurt me. Something, I'm sure, he'd do anything to get out of you. Even tell you that I didn't care about you. But I assure you, nothing that asshole said today was true. Do you understand me? I love you more anything or anyone else in the world. You are the only reason I'm still alive, baby. If it wasn't for you, I would've taken my own life a long time ago. I don't blame you for anything that happened after mom died. It wasn't your fault that father did what he did to me. And there was nothing you could've done to stop it, no matter how strong you were. I know that and you have to know it too. It is not your fault at all, and it never has been. Please, don't let Edward make you think that."

She nodded tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Besides, it's me who should be sorry. Not you." I continued. "If I had just listened to Edward better and given him what he wanted, none of this would've ever happened. I honestly didn't consider all the things he could possibly do to punish me. The biggest being you. I had no idea that he would go that far and now that I know, I won't let happen again. I swear."

"I know, you won't." she whispered. "But Kari, if for some reason he does, it wouldn't be your fault either. It wasn't even your fault this time really. Edward's a very messed up creature and I doubt anything you could've done would've stopped him from doing this. He would've eventually realized that he could get to one sister by using the other. It was only a matter of time. And I just want to tell you that I'd much rather go through everything that happened today a million times over, than give that psycho more ammo to hurt you with."

"I can see that." I said rubbing my hands up and down her black and blue arms. "And while I am glad that you didn't say anything, don't ever do it again."

"That isn't gonna happen." she answered defiantly. "I will not betray you like that, Kari, no matter what he does to me. And you can't expect me to do it."

"To hell I can't." I told her. "I'm the big sister, remember. It's my job to protect you, not the other way around."

I used the line that I had been using with her ever since father started hurting me. Whenever she would get upset because I wouldn't let her take some of the burden off of me, I would simply remind her who was who.

"Kari, I'm not eight years old anymore and I'm definitely not oblivious to things you tried so hard to protect me from. I know what these people are like and I know what I'm getting myself into. Besides, _we're sisters, _there's no big or little about it anymore. We're just sisters, which means that we take care of each other. Not just one of us, taking care of the other. It's both of us taking care of the other. Especially now, Kari, you need me to protect you as much as I need you to protect me. Which is why, I can't do is ask. I refuse."

I sighed knowing there was no arguing with her. She was going to do what she had to do to protect me, whether or not, I wanted her to. There was really nothing I could do, but accept that answer. As much as it pained me to do so. Besides, she was right. We were sisters and she wasn't eight years old anymore. She didn't need to be protected the way she did back then. But, we both knew that in the future we'd need each other more than anything else in the world.

"Fine." I told her. "You win, but don't say I didn't warn you."

She sighed and laid her head on my shoulder. I knew she was feeling pretty smug at having one of her very few victories over me, but I let her have her moment. Like I said, it didn't happen very often. We were both quiet for a long time as we thought about what was to come.

"I love you, Kar-Kar." Kenzi whispered and then let out a huge yawn.

"I love you too, Kenz." I said smiling. "Now, rest, sweetheart. Things will be better in the morning."

"You always say that." she whispered snuggling deeper into my shoulder.

"Yeah, we'll I'm hoping it might one day be true."


	38. Caught

**EDWARD **

I ran out of the house, not knowing where I was going. All I knew was that I had to get away from the thoughts and feelings that Kenzi's memories had drudged up and the truth of Jasper's words. And not just the ones he spoke in the hallway. His speech and accusations from this morning had been repeating themselves over and over in the back of my mind all day. While I used hurting Kenzi to get my information to block them out, I found that I couldn't escape them anymore. Not matter how far I ran.

Somehow, I ended up at the little cottage in the middle of the woods. The cottage that Esme and the others had built for me and my family just a few weeks before Renesmee was born. I wasn't at all sure why it was still standing.

I had thought about just tearing it down many times in the last six years, but something always stopped me, though, I never understood what. I had always used the excuse that Bella would rip me to pieces with her own bear hands if I touched it, but I knew in my heart that it was so much more than that, even if I was unsure of what that more was.

I hadn't been out here in years. I was always too worried about the effect seeing it would have on my. It was so easy to say, don't do it when I was sitting at home in my study, but actually seeing it was a different story. The memories that came along with being back in the house could've easily become too much for me and I might end up doing something I'd regret later.

Even now, I stood there staring at it, wondering what to do next. I wanted desperately to turn around and run the other way. I wanted to find myself a beautiful sixteen year old and fuck her brains out before draining her dry. However, what one wants and what one needs is not the same thing.

As much as I tried to ignore that old part of me. The part that had become like an extremely annoying voice in the back of my head. I knew that it was right about some things and I was almost positive that it was right about how much I needed this. Even if it wasn't completely sure why I needed it.

Without ever actually deciding to do so, I walked toward the cottage with my hand outstretched toward the door. If I was human, I was sure that my heart would've been pounding its way out of my just. I took a couple deep breaths to calm myself as I continued toward the door.

When I reached the door, still fighting the impulse to run, I closed my eyes, bit my lip and hoped that I wouldn't regret this before turning the handle and pushing open the door. I was shocked that even after all these years; Bella still didn't find the need to lock the door. I figured she'd be too afraid of what I'd do if I ever got in here.

I stopped into the living room and was immediately assaulted with memories, some good and some bad, but every single one cherished.

I remembered when Bella and I used to sit on the couch trying to get Nessie to sleep. Bella would rock her, while I'd hum Bella's lullaby, which was one of Nessie's favorite tunes in the whole world. It really didn't take us long to get her to sleep like that. Then there were times when she would ask for Jacob. It was a little upsetting for me when she did that, but even if I didn't like it, I understood their bond and would always had her over when she asked. Jacob would sit on the floor with her and tell her about his day and everything that was going on with the pack.

I honestly couldn't have thought of anyone better than Jacob as her big brother in those days. He always knew exactly what to say or do, to make her better, even when Bella and I were the ones who upset her. He would always remind her that we were her parents and we only did what we did, because we loved her. She seemed to understand it better when she heard it from him. That was definitely something that I could never really understand.

I even remembered the many fights we had in her eight years. She always hated that she would never be able to do the things that normal children her age could, or have any friends outside the family and the wolf pack. It was an extremely lonely childhood for her and even though we did everything in our power to make it easy for her, she still felt like she was missing out on everything. I remember wishing with all of my heart that I could do something to make all of that easier for her, but I couldn't and she had no idea how much that hurt.

She also hated that she couldn't get away with anything at all. Having a father who could read her mind, meant that I would always know what she was up to, before she even got the chance to try to disobey our rules. That made her angrier than anything else while she was growing up.

I remember one night she told me that she hated me and wished that I would stay out of her head and life. Those words hurt me more than I ever admitted to anyone, except Jasper. After that, I started to lay off and did my best to let her get away with some things. As long as she wouldn't get hurt.

I moved out of the living room and into the kitchen. It was exactly the same as it was in the years before. A small fridge in the corner with a stove and a sink. Even cupboards for pots and pans. There was a small table in the corner that was set only for two.

Nessie and Jacob would eat breakfast together most of the time. They'd even have Fruit Loops fights, which would end in a big mess and a long lecture from Bella about acting your age. In which Nessie would tell her that she was technically only three or four and it was perfectly acceptable for her to act like that. Bella would then shake her head and leave them room.

There were also nights, when Jacob wasn't on any pack business that he would actually try to cook for Nessie. Nessie, being the lady that Bella and I raised her to be, would eat everything he made with a smile on her face. She'd even tell him that she enjoyed it. Of course, she would tell Bella and me just how disgusting it was after he left for the night. She, of course, said that with such love and adoration that it was hard to believe her words.

I continued to move through the house, each room bringing its own special thoughts and memories of life before the war. Back in a time when our biggest worry was whether or not, we should risk sending our half vampire, half human daughter to high school. Those eight years were the best of my existence and I wouldn't have traded them for anything.

I found myself relaxing more and more as I thought about the good times back then. Unfortunately, just like the good times, the good memories slowly faded into nothingness as I entered Nessie's bedroom and remembered the last fight we ever had.

**FLASHBACK **

_Nessie was sitting on her bed in a beautiful silk black spaghetti strapped dress. It fell down to just past her knees and should of just slightly more cleavage than I would've liked. However, that was one of those things that I had learned to ignore. Her long bronze hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. _

_The sheets were clenched tightly in her heads and she was staring at the black stilettos that she was supposed to be putting on. I couldn't see her face, but I could tell by the movement of her back and the noises that she was making, that she was sobbing, almost hysterically._

Bella was sitting next to her, with her arms wrapped tightly around her. She was whispering soothing words into the poor girl's ears.

_I cleared my throat to announce my presence. Bella looked up in surprise, but her look turned dark once she realized that it was me. Nessie didn't even bother to look up. _

_"Ness, honey, I'm sorry." I said, almost pleadingly. "I know how much you wanna be there, but I don't think it's a good idea. I just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen and seeing as Aunt Alice can't see you or the wolves, I think it's best that you stay here tonight." _

_Nessie looked up at me then, she looked just as angry as Bella did, even though there were tears in her bloodshot eyes. _

_"So what, if something happens tonight?" she practically yelled. "It's not like the wolves can't take care of me and themselves. Hell, it's not like I can't take care of myself. Yeah, I may only be eight years old, but I'm strong, faster, and smarter than any full grown human adult. I can handle myself." _

_"Maybe against humans, but not other vampires. You're only half as strong, fast, and smart as them." I fired back. "And with the way the pack has been on guard these past few days, I won't take any chances." _

_"Oh my God!" she yelled standing up this time. "Why the hell would other vampires give a damn about me?! I mean it's not even like I'm full human or anything. I'm sure if they were given the choice, they'd choose a human over me any day." _

_I sighed, even after all these years; she still didn't completely understand how unique she was. Or how others could use that uniqueness to their own benefits. She seriously didn't understand what it would mean if others vampires got their hands on her. Because it certainly wasn't them draining her that I was worried about. _

_"It's not the other vampires eating that I worry about, sweetheart." I said. "Do you have any idea what would happen if these vampires got their hands on you?" _

_She opened her mouth to answer, but Bella cut her off. _

_"Edward, we don't need to get into that right now." she growled. "She might not understand it, but I do, and so does Jacob. He wouldn't let that happen and you know it." _

_"I don't doubt that, but what if something happens to him?" I asked. _

_"Then the pack would do what they had to do to keep her safe." Bella responded. _

_"I still don't want her to go." I stated. "With the possibility of visitors, I don't want her out of our range of protection. I don't wanna risk it." _

_"Well, that's where we have the problem, then isn't it, Edward?" Bella responded standing up next to Nessie. "Because, I really think that this is a risk that needs to be taken."_

"Why?" I argued. "Just so she could go to some old werewolf's funeral. Come on, Bella. Her safety should be more important to you than that."

_"Don't you even fucking go there Edward." she said through gritted teeth. "You know her safety is more important to me than anything." _

_"So why risk it for something like this?" I questioned. _

_"Because, Billy Black wasn't just some old werewolf Edward. He was Jacob's father and Jacob is just as important to Nessie as this family is, you know that. He needs her to be there, just like I needed you to be there after Charlie died. I never would've made it through the funeral, if you weren't there. I'm sure Jacob feels very much like I did that night. That's why Nessie needs to be there tonight, regardless of the risk."_

_"But..." _

_"No buts Edward." she said holding up her hand. "She's going and that's that. Finish getting ready, sweetie." _

_She kissed Nessie on the cheek and walked out of the room. I turned to follow her, then I caught some of Nessie's thoughts as she continued putting her shoes on. _

"Stupid over protective vampire father." _she mentally grumbled. _"I really hate him sometimes. I mean, come on, I'm a young woman, not a baby. I can take care of myself, you know? I don't need someone following me around all the time. Or telling me what I can and can't do."

_I sighed and turned back to the room. _

_"You're wrong." I told her. "You maybe a young woman now, but you will always be my baby girl." _

_"Whatever." she responded, standing up and walking to her jewelry box. "You've made your disapproval of this quite clear and I really don't feel like hearing it anymore tonight. So could you just go away, please?" _

_"Watch your tone, young lady." I told her. "And no, I will not go away, not until you tell me that you aren't going tonight."_

_Tears filled her eyes as she reached around her neck and hooked her necklace around her neck. I noticed right away that it was the one Bella had given her for her first Christmas. _

_"Well, that's too bad, dad, because mom said I could go." she replied. "And that's exactly what I'm going to do. Whether you like it or not." _

_She walked over to the door and slipped past me. I turned around and grabbed her wrist. I didn't intend to hurt her, just stop her and get her to talk to me, but it had been getting more difficult for me to control my strength when I was upset, which was why I always avoided touching either of my girls when I was upset. _

_"Ow, dad!" Nessie cried out after only a second. "That hurt!"_

_"I'm sorry, sweetheart." I said releasing her wrist. "I honestly didn't mean to. I just want you to listen to me for a minute." _

_"No, dad." she replied turning to face me. "I've heard enough of what you had to say this afternoon and I really don't wanna hear any more of it. Jacob's part of my family and he needs me tonight, so I'm going to be there for him, because that's what family does. Isn't that what you taught me?" _

_Having those words thrown in my face stung a little more than I wanted to admit. Of course, I had always taught her that family was the most important thing. It was what Carlisle had spent over a century teaching all of us. It was especially important with what we were, because if we didn't have our family, we didn't have anything. _

_However, this was about me protecting my child, my family. As much as I cared about Jacob and was terribly sorry for his loss, my daughter was the most important thing to me. And if protecting her, meant making this night a little harder for him, then so be it. _

_"Yes, Ness, that is what I've taught you, but these are completely different circumstances. You are the most important thing in my life, other than your mother, of course, and it's my job to protect both of you. If I don't feel something's safe then I'm not going to let you do it. And I'm sorry if that means you have to let Jacob down, then that's just the way it's gotta be." _

_She just stood there shaking her head back and forth with tears following down her cheeks. _

_"I hate you!" she finally yelled and took off out the door. _

_I tried to go after her, but Bella stopped me. _

_"You can't stop him from going." she told me angrier. "If you drag her back, I'll just help her sneak out again." _

_I glared at Bella for a moment before sulking off to our room. _

**END FLASHBACK **

That memory brought back all the anger and confusion that I had been trying so hard to forget. I began wondering, like I always did when I thought about that night, if maybe I was wrong in disapproving of Nessie decision to attend the funeral. Sure, I had been right about something terrible happening, but maybe if I had done things differently, things would've ended differently after the war. Who knows? Maybe if my daughter's last words to me hadn't been I hate you, I wouldn't have so much hate for myself or the people who had hurt her. Maybe, I could've forgiven Bella for deciding to let her go. Hell, I probably could've forgiven myself for fighting her so hard that night.

It was the what ifs that made me even angrier. I'd never know what could've happened if I hadn't been so against her going to the funeral. There were so many possibilities that might have made this future different for everyone, but we'll never ever know and that's what hurts the most.

Of course, I'd be lying if I said that what happened in Nessie bedroom that night was what turned me into who I am today. The truth is, though, I lost a lot more than just my daughter that night. In fact, I'm pretty sure that's the night I lost everything.

Jasper's words this afternoon had a major effect on me, and not just because they were right, but because it reminded me of one of those things.

I knew all too well exactly what Carlisle wanted for the world as well as for his children. He had spent centuries fighting the nature of our kind. He didn't believe that humans should be used like that. Their lives were to be valued and they should be treated with compassion. He believed that we shouldn't hurt or try to control the humans just because we could. It was wrong and he knew it.

It's what he spent years teaching us, and he would be so ashamed of what I had become. I knew that a hell of a lot better than the others thought. In fact, I knew that what we were doing was wrong, even without the constant reminders from my sisters and brother. However, I just didn't give a damn anymore.

The reason is this, along with Carlisle's beliefs about the way we should treat humans; he also believed that we still had souls and a chance at Heaven. He honestly believed that if we played by God's rules, we'd somehow make it to Heaven.

While I didn't completely buy it, I still had faith in his belief, because I had faith in Carlisle. I knew he'd never intentionally steer me wrong. I trusted that he knew what he was talking about. Which is why I spent damn near a century playing by God's rules and hoping that would be enough. Unfortunately, that hope was one of the many things that were shattered that night.

How could I have been stupid enough to believe that playing by God's rules would be good enough to get me into Heaven? When all it got me was a one way ticket to this living hell.

My reward for all those years of doing things was watching my daughter being murdered. Not only that, but to have to live for the rest of my existence with the memories of the thoughts of the men and women who spent hours torturing her. I had to listen to her screams and remember the terror in her eyes as she was burned alive for the rest of my existence. How was that fair?

I decided then and there that I was done living by God's rules. I was done feeling compassion for any of these idiot humans. I was done putting their lives before my own wants and needs. If I honestly didn't have a chance in Hell with God, then why bother even trying anymore. At least, that's the way I felt about it now.

My anger at God went far beyond that of not being able to get into Heaven, or even being punished for all those years I tried to be the model vampire. Oh no, the fact that he had chosen to use my sweet, beautiful, innocent daughter, in order to punish the Cullens for what they were, pretty much destroyed any chance that I had of ever trusting God again.

Nessie was one of the kindest gentlest people I've ever met. She never even considered hunting humans, even though she preferred their blood to an animal's. She knew how wrong it was to hurt or kill them, just because she could. Even when she was hunting animals, though, she was the most compassionate of any of us, even Jacob. She never played with them, like Emmett or myself or taunted them, the way Bella sometimes did. She would simply pick out her prey, and kill it in the quickest, painless way possible, before she drained it.

The only thing that was wrong with her was that she was part vampire, but that wasn't her fault. How in the hell could she help something that she was born with. It's not like she asked me to sleep with human Bella just so she could be conceived. I didn't understand how God could possibly punish someone so horribly for something that she couldn't even help. And that's why I hated God so much and wanted so desperately to seek some kind of revenge against him. One could say the need for that revenge had a great deal to do with my new way of life, but who knows.

I could only hope that Alice had been right after all these years, and God hadn't kept Nessie out simply because of something she couldn't help. It would've been the least He could've done after what he put her through during those last few hours. Of course, that hope came with a great deal of fear.

What if Nessie had really made it into Heaven and she was looking down on me? What would she be thinking? Would she really be disgusted to discover what a monster her father had become? Would she even want to claim me as her father anymore? I knew there was absolutely no way she ever be proud of me, not after all this. Hell, I was almost sure that she really hated me now. And that thought hurt more than anyone would ever know.

It was actually those thoughts that would always make me rethink everything that I had been doing in the last six years. I wasn't sure it was really worth the idea of my daughter truly hating me. Was it worth her spending the afterlife believing that her father was a monster? Of course, these thoughts wouldn't last long.

I would soon remember everything that happened that night. Everything that I lost and how my entire life crumbled beneath me. The anger and hate that had been building up since that night would replace anything pain I felt at the idea of my daughter hating me. And then there'd be nothing more important than escaping that anger and hate. I'd end up going right back to living my life the way I had been for the last six years and that'd be the end of it.

It, of course, happened the exact same way this time. The thoughts of my daughter had calmed my anger and confusion, at first. Then I remembered that night and suddenly, I was angry again. Angry enough to grab any girl off the road and take every bit of her I could, before killing her.

I was just about to go find that someone, when a familiar smell hit my nose. It was a sweet smell, like cotton candy and bubble gum. I recognized it right away as Angela Weber's. What was she doing all the way out here anyway?

I knew that she was one Alice and Rosalie's little spies who pretended they were still on my side. That's why I never trusted her with anything important. I just went on pretending that I believed her little act, because it amused me.

Was she spying on me? For her sake, she better hope that she wasn't. She knew the punishment for a betrayal like that. And I was in no mood to be merciful any more to today.

Too curious to use the door, I walked to Nessie window, opened it and jumped out of it. I sniffed again and found her trail that led off to the east. I followed it as slowly and quietly as possible. I didn't want to give her any warning that I was coming, but I knew she see me if she was spying. Of course, I'm sure she also knew that I was ten times faster than her and wouldn't dare to run.

It took only five minutes to find her sitting in the bushes. I was surprised that she wasn't stupid enough to run, even if she didn't immediately show herself. I knew that she knew that I was standing there. I could hear it in her thoughts, because she was hoping that if she stayed down long enough, I'd go away. Well, that wasn't going to happen.

"I know you're there, Angela, and I'm not going to go away, just because you don't show yourself." I sighed.

Slowly she emerged from the bushes. Her face was a blank slate. She had absolutely no emotion on it whatsoever. Something I was sure that she had learned from Alice.

_"I wonder what's for dinner?" _was the first thought that popped into her head.

Great, Alice had also told her how to block. I supposed, though, that was a good thing. At least, now I knew that she was hiding something.

"And what exactly are you doing out here?" I asked her.

"I was going for a walk." she said, lying almost flawlessly. "And I decided to sit down and enjoy the scenery. That's all."

"Uh-huh. And you just happened to choose to enjoy the scenery a few yards from the place where I was?" I questioned her.

"Yes." she answered, but I could hear the question at the end of that.

"Somehow, I doubt that." I growled. "So why don't you just tell me the truth."

"That is the truth." she said, but she sounded a little too defensive for my liking. "I didn't even realize you were here until just now, honestly."

"Really now." I said making myself sound skeptical. "I wonder, would you tell me the same story, if I, let's say, have Mike go pick up your younger sister for a little fun. She's gotta be what seventeen or eighteen by now. She'd be perfect for me."

The blank look on her face was immediately replaced by a look of utter fear and hatred.

"You wouldn't." she stated, though her voice shook.

"If you lie to me again, I will. Now, what are you doing out here?"

She bit her lip and closed her eyes. I was able to read the interesting internal debate going on inside her head. She didn't want to break Alice and Rosalie's trust by telling me the truth, but she couldn't allow her sister to be brought here and put through all of this. Of course, keeping her sister safe won out in the end. That's what always happens when families get involved.

"Okay," she finally said. "Rosalie asked me to come out, find you, and then text her when you were coming back."

"And why would Rosalie give a damn about where I was or how long I'd be gone."

"I don't have a clue, sir." she said, a little too quickly. "She just asked me to do something for her and I did. That's all."

"See, Angela, I really don't believe that either." I told her, putting my arm around her waist and pulling her to me. "So I'll give you one more chance to tell me why Rosalie gives a damn about what I'm doing, or you and I are going on a little trip to your house. And I can promise you, it won't be a very pleasant homecoming."

"Fine." she said through gritted teeth. "The Mason girls wanted to see each other. So Rosalie and Alice took advantage of your absence to get Kari to Kenzi. Rosalie asked me to keep tabs on you, so that I could let her know when you were coming back. That way they wouldn't get caught."

"I see." I said. "And did she send anyone else out looking for me?"

"No, sir." she said. "Just me."

I was sure she was telling the truth this time, and even if she wasn't, it didn't matter. I had all the information I needed at the moment anyway. And if those two wanted to play, then we were going to play, and I could almost guarantee they were going to lose.

"Alright, sweetheart." I said through gritted teeth. "This is what we're going to do. You're going to text Rosalie and tell her that I'm on my way back, but you're going to leave out the fact that you spoke to me. Then I'm going to go back to the house and show them exactly what happens when they try to pull a fast one on me."

"Y-y-y-yes, s-s-s-s-sir." she stuttered.

"And don't worry," I brushed her bangs out of her face. "We'll discuss your punishment later."

I then shoved her to the ground. She let out a small cry of surprise, but immediately pulled out her cell phone. I watched her send the text just to make sure that she didn't give them any kind of hint that I knew what they had done, and then I took off toward the house, to show my family just what it meant to mess with me.

**ALICE**

Once I was sure that Kari and Kenzi were going to be okay, I led Ben, Rosalie, Bella, and Jasper out of the room, to give the sisters their privacy. I had planned to take the opportunity to discuss the war plans that Rosalie, the Denalis, and I made with Bella, Ben, and Jasper, but we were too worried that someone was going to stumble upon the room where the sisters were talking and didn't dare to go into another room.

I used that as an excuse not to bring the war up just yet. After all, the middle of a public hallway where anyone could hear us was hardly the place to discuss treason against our own brother. It was definitely asking for trouble. I was grateful to put it off actually. Especially when it came to Bella.

It was one thing to talk to Rosalie about her potentially having to fight her mate. At least with that case, we had some hope that Rosalie wouldn't have to fight Emmett. If we could just talk to him and convince him that Edward needed to be stopped then the two of them having to fight wouldn't even be an issue. It was extremely different circumstances with Bella and Edward.

I doubted very much that there was any chance at all that Edward would change within the month that I gave the others to create our army. That, of course, meant that Bella having to fight her husband was a very likely future for her. How the hell was I supposed to tell her that? Especially after everything that she's been through and everything that she's lost.

How was I supposed to tell her that there was a very real possibility that we'd have to kill the man she loved for the greater good of everyone? It wasn't right or fair of me to ask that of her. I knew we didn't have choice, but that didn't make things any easier really.

Which is why I was glad for the extra time to contemplate exactly how I was going to tell her.

We simply made ourselves comfortable in the hallway. That way we could easily divert attention from this particular room. Ben actually walked over and sat directly in front of the stairs, hoping to distract anyone who even came up them. Being the protective mother that I was, I slid to the floor, directly in front of the door to the room that they were in. Jasper, sensing my worry and fear, sat beside me and wrapped his arm tightly around me. He sent me a few waves of calm and whispered comforting things in my ear. Bella and Rosalie simply leaned against the wall across the hall from us.

The five of us sat in comfortable, but slightly tense, silence for a long time. It was a difficult time for me, at least. I didn't have Edward or Jasper's gifts, so I wasn't positive how it was for the others, but I was having a hard time keeping a lid on my emotions.

I kept fluctuating between anger at Edward for what he had done to Kenzi, relief that she was going to be alright between, sadness for what the girls were going through right now, fear that Edward was going to catch us, and worry over what the future held. Jasper did the best he could to keep up with me, but I knew it had to be extremely exhausting for him.

I was so lost in my own feelings that I didn't even register the fact that Rose's phone had buzzed until she was putting it away.

"He's on his way." she sighed. "Angela gives him about ten minutes."

"Okay," I sighed standing up. "Ben, would you go get Kari, please?"

He was already up and halfway to the room before I even finished the sentence. I stepped out of the way and he slipped inside. Seconds later, Rosalie's phone went off again. She whipped it out quickly and looked at the ID.

"It's Angela, again." she informed us before flipping it opened. "What's up Ang?" she asked.

"Rosalie, I'm so sorry, but he caught me." Angela's voice drifted through the phone. "He knows and he's on his way back. He's planning on punishing all of you for this."

I was surprised at the tone of hysteria in her voice. Angela was usually always composed and professional. She rarely ever lost it, and when she did, it was never this bad.

"Slow down, sweetheart." Rose cooed. "Start over. What happened?"

"Edward caught me spying. I tried to lie and tell him that I was just going for a walk, but he didn't believe it. And I'm so sorry Rose, but he threatened Coryn, and I couldn't let him hurt her. I told him exactly what he wanted to know and he's pissed. He says he's going to teach all of you not to mess with him. He also said that he was going to punish me later."

This definitely wasn't good at all. God only knew what he do to those two girls to punish them, and poor little Kenzi's body couldn't take much more physical punishment. She needed some time to recover before he went at her again. What were we gonna do?

The fear of being caught suddenly became a very strong reality for me and I didn't know what to do at all. I knew I had to do something, anything to keep Kenzi safe, but I didn't know what. This was enough to piss Edward off so bad that nothing I did would keep him from carrying out his punishments. He wouldn't let anyone stand in his way, even me.

"Alright." Rosalie said calmly, although I could see her shaking just a little. "First and foremost Angela, you need to calm down. I understand the horrible position that he put you in and I couldn't ask anything less than the decision that you made. We'll take care of things here. You just need to disappear for a couple hours. Go to Seattle and I'll call you when we've taken care of everything here. And don't worry about your family; we'll take care of them too. There's a safe place that we can send them."

"Okay." Angela said and I could hear her attempts at regaining composure. "Rose, I'm so sorry."

"No, Ang." Rosalie replied. "I'm sorry. We don't gotta a lot of time here, so I'll be in contact."

"Okay. I'll see you in a few hours then."

"Yeah."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Rosalie flipped the phone shut with a sigh just as Ben was walking out the door, with Kari in his arms.


	39. Punishments

**KARI **

I laid there cradling Kenzi in my arms and stroking her hair as she slowly fell into a deep and what I hoped was a restful sleep. I wasn't satisfied with the little bit of time that I had just received, so I just laid there beside her and continued to stroke her hair.

I eventually found myself thinking about the events of the last three days. It didn't take long for me to realize that none of this would've happened if I had only stayed with my father, instead of trying to run away. That, of course, got me thinking about whether or not I liked where that decision led me, or if we both would've been better off if I had just stayed home that day.

I was sure that if I had stayed home that day, I never would've stumbled on the scene with Jasper and Emmett. That, of course, meant that I would've never have been brought here to be Edward's little punching bag and pleasure slave. Unfortunately, that also meant that I would've never been reunited with Kenzi and probably would've spent the rest of my life wondering what was happening to her and whether or not she was still alive. At least, being here meant that I could actually keep track of her and know that she was being taken care of. However, if I hadn't been brought here we wouldn't be where we are at the moment.

If I hadn't been brought here, Kenzi would probably be doing the best job she could with her chores. She'd also be doing everything that she could to avoid getting herself in trouble. She definitely wouldn't be lying here, covered with bruises and cuts after four hours of being tortured by Edward. Hell, if I hadn't been brought here, he probably wouldn't have even thought of hurting her in the first place. It was all my fault that he felt the need to do this. It was my fault that Kenzi had nearly killed herself trying to protect me. That meant that my coming here had ultimately screwed her more.

I knew enough about fate, though, to know that there was a reason for this. There was definitely something to be gained in my being brought here. No matter what it meant for Kenzi and I. We wouldn't have been brought back together like this for us to have to watch each other suffer, though. No, I was here for a reason that I was sure of.

I didn't know what the reason was, yet, though, but that little voice in my head - the one that always told me when I should and shouldn't push Edward - was telling me that there was a very good reason for all of this.

That voice was enough to convince me that I did the right thing walking out of the house three days ago.

I was just relaxing and preparing myself for a little cat nap, when the door opened and Ben walked back in.

"Hey honey." he whispered. "I hate to do this so soon, but Edward on his way back. I've only got about ten minutes to get you back."

"That's okay." I sighed. "She's resting anyway."

He just nodded as I slid out from underneath her as carefully as I could. I didn't want to jostle her too much and hurt anything, or worse, wake her up. I was sure that after the day she had she needed all the sleep that she could get.

When I managed to get completely off the bed, I made to lean down and tuck her in. It wasn't until then that I noticed the back of her cami had scrunched up and most of her back was exposed. It was almost completely black and blue with a great deal of welts and angry looking slash marks across it. I had to swallow the urge to vomit as I pulled the shirt down.

I had expected it to be bad after what I had seen of her arms, face, and chest, yet, nothing could've prepared me for that. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't figure out what I had done to Edward to make him want to hurt me this bad. Kenzi was only a child, after all. Why did he have to attack her like this? It didn't make any sense. How could someone hate another person this much? It was just too much to fathom.

I continued to tuck Kenzi in as my thoughts swirled around Edward's sick and twisted nature. I, once again, found myself wondering exactly what those horrible people could've done to his daughter that would turn him into a monster like this. Sadly enough, I found myself actually feeling sympathy for him. That then made me question myself. What kind of person was I to feel sympathy for someone who rips innocent teenaged girls' lives into little pieces?

"You know, it's okay for you to be confused right now." Ben said as he walked over to me.

I smiled and allowed a few tears to fall. He reached up and wiped them away with his thumbs, then wrapped his arms around my waist.

I still didn't understand the strange connection that he had with me. I mean, we had only known each other for a few days and he seemed to understand my emotions better, than I understood them myself half the time.

"I know, it's just, I wanna hate him. God, I wish I could hate him." I replied shaking my head. "It would make this new life so much easier to deal with. At least, then, I wouldn't care so much."

"And that's a logical feeling, love, it is." Ben said. "I'd hate him too after all of this."

"But I can't help but feel sympathy for him." I continued acknowledging his words with a small nod. "I only know a little bit about what happened the night he lost his daughter, but I have this feeling that it was so much worse than he would ever admit to anyone. And I can't help but feel sorry for him because of that."

"That's also logical." Ben soothed reaching behind my legs to pick me up. "You lost your mother and I'm sure that's not much different from losing a daughter. You know what he's dealing with and you understand the burden. He's just not handling it in the best of ways. You know that too." I nodded and let a few more tears fall. He kissed my forehead and walked toward the door. "We have to hurry up and get you back. If he catches you up here, they'll be hell to pay."

"I know." I sighed. "But do you think that she'll be alright?"

"Alice will take care of her." he told me. "That I can promise."

I nodded and allowed him to carry me out the door.

I could tell there was a problem the moment we entered the hallway. Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and Jasper we're all standing up looking tense and more than a little afraid.

"What's wrong?" I asked just as Ben stopped outside the room.

The four of them looked at each other as if unsure whether or not they should tell me what was going on. I knew that if they decided not to, it would, of course, be for my own protection, but somehow I knew that not even their silence could save me from this. I could only hope that whatever is was, it had nothing to do with Kenzi.

"Look, guys, I'm not this fragile little girl that you have to protect." I told them. "I've been through so much more than half the girls that come through this place. Whatever it is, I can handle it."

"We know." Alice sighed looking straight at me, "It's just that we don't wanna upset you. You've already been through enough today."

"Just tell me what's going on, Alice. I'll deal. I always do." I told her, but wrapped my arms tighter around Ben's neck.

"Angela, one of the girls Rose sent out to keep a watch out for Edward just called." Alice said. "Apparently, he caught her spying and dragged the truth out of her. He knows that we've arranged for you to come and see Kenzi. And he's pissed."

I nodded and tried to keep my calm on the outside, even though I was going to pieces on the inside. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears and was positive the others could hear it too. I took a few deep breaths in an attempt to not hyperventilate.

"What's he gonna do?" Ben asked before I had the chance to completely get my bearings back.

"I don't know." Alice sighed shaking her head.

"All Angela said was that he was coming here to teach us all not to mess with him." Rosalie added. "We aren't sure exactly what that means. All we know is that he isn't happy."

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"Ben you're going to take Kari back to Edward's room and put her back the way you found her. Rosalie and Bella will go with you. They're going to stay down there and try to convince Edward that Bella ordered you to come and see Kenzi. That way, he won't be able to punish you for trying to break the rules. Meanwhile, Jasper and I will stay up here and do what we can to keep him from hurting Kenzi. It should be pretty easy, considering that she didn't technically do anything wrong." Alice answered.

"No." I stated. "Bella and Rosalie should stay up here too."

"No, we won't leave you unprotected." Alice argued.

"Alice, he's gonna punish me no matter what." I said. "I'm his, remember. Nothing anyone can say will be able to stop him. However, if he is able to punish me, it's possible that he won't go after Kenzi. And I'd rather hurt than see Kenzi go through any more pain today. Her body won't be able to handle much more anyway. At least this way, there's a possibility that he might leave her alone."

Alice stared at me for a long time and I worried that she was going to argue with me. Instead, she just nodded and I could see the understanding in her eyes. She knew that there was honestly no way that she could protect me from Edward, but she had a chance at protecting Kenzi. And she understood that protecting Kenzi was more important to me than anything else in the world.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Ben, get her down there, now." Jasper said. "He's close. I can feel his rage. Get her back where you found, then get somewhere else."

"No, I'm staying with her." Ben argued. "I'm not going to make her face him alone."

"No, Ben." I argued. "I'm not going to get you mixed up in this. If he doesn't know about your involvement then I want it to stay that way. God only knows what he'll do if he finds out you're helping me and betraying him. I won't take that risk."

"But what about you?"

"I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for seven years."

"Are you sure?"

"Ben, we don't have time to argue. Just get her back there and get out." Alice ordered. "Okay?"

"Alright." he sighed. "But I'll go back later to check on you."

"Fine." I said and he took off down the stairs.

I was back in the room and locked in my cage in the dark within two minutes of leaving the fourth floor. Ben and I didn't have time for a long goodbye, so he simply kissed the top of my head and promised he'd be back later before he left me alone in the dark.

I closed my eyes and curled up in the fetal position like I had when Edward first left. Only this time, I was too terrified of what was about to happen to be worried about the fact that I was once again alone in the dark.

I was alone for less than five minutes before light suddenly appeared behind my eyelids. I lay there, unsure of whether or not I should get up. The force with which the door slammed in the next second made that decision for me. It hit the frame so hard that the walls and even the floor shook and I shot up faster than I would have under any other circumstances.

I found myself face to face with Edward, who was angrier than I had seen him since I've known him. His eyes were coal black and his teeth were barred, making him look like the monster that I knew him to be. The expression on his face was so terrifying that I actually backed into the furthest corner of the cage out of pure fear.

He didn't say anything as he walked over to the cage, pulled out a set of keys, and unlocked the cage. I stayed backed in the corner, knowing it wouldn't do me any good, but too afraid to move any closer.

"If you know what's good for you, pet, you'll get your ass over here now." he growled.

I slowly and shakily crawled across the cage toward him. When I got within reaching distance, he grabbed me by the hair and yanked me the rest of the way out. I let out a small cry of pain to which he didn't respond. Once out of the cage, he shoved me to the floor in the middle of the room.

"So, you think that just because I'm not here, you don't have to obey my rules." he growled. "Is that it?"

I didn't answer, thinking that it would just get me in more trouble if I said anything. He walked over and grabbed my hair, yanking back until I was looking into his angry black eyes.

"Well, is it?" he pressed.

"No, sir, it isn't." I answered through gritted teeth.

"Then why, pray tell, did I just run into a friend of Rosalie and Alice's who told me that she was spying on me to give you time to see your sister?" He asked pulling harder on my hair. I bit my tongue to keep from crying out in pain.

"Because I needed to make sure that my sister was okay after what you did to her." I growled out, once the pain subsided.

Why bother lying? He already knew what I had done. I didn't need to make my punishment worse by trying to cover my story.

"And how the hell did you find out what I did to her?" he asked curious.

"Bella told me." I said. He was going to find out sooner or later, right?

"Really and why would Bella give a damn about two stupid humans like you and your sister?"

"She gives a damn about a whole lot more than you'd like to think." I told him trying my best to sound like a smart ass, but failed, because of the pain shooting through the back of my head. "You'd know that if you took the time to pay attention to your own wife."

I felt the back of his hand sting against my still sore and swollen cheek; long before I saw him even make a slapping motion, as he simultaneously released my hair. I fell back to the carpeted floor with a small cry of pain.

"Don't talk to me about my marriage problems!" He yelled at me and kicked me a couple of times for the effect. "It's not your business, or your place."

"I'm sorry master." I gasped trying to get my breath back, but knowing he'd expect a response right away.

He didn't respond, but I could hear breathing deep. It sounded like he was trying really hard to reign in his anger.

"Hey," he finally said and I could hear a small level of amusement in his voice. "I'm not an unreasonable guy. I know how important family is and all that shit. You wanna see your sister; we'll go see your sister. In fact, why don't we go see the rest of my family too? That way we can all have a nice little chat."

"No master." I pleaded trying very hard to keep my tears from spilling out any more than they already were. "Please don't bring them into this. They were just doing me a favor. I asked them to help me break your rules."

"See, the problem with that defense is that they were all stupid enough to help you. Which means they need to be taught a lesson as well." he said as he walked to the closet.

He emerged a second later holding a black leather leash. He hooked it to my collar and began pulling. I wanted to resist, but the voice in my head was telling me that I shouldn't piss him off any more than he already was. Instead, I took a deep breath and followed him out praying that I'd be the only one who would actually get punished tonight.

One of Edward's helpers from the blood feast was waiting for us when we stepped out the door. He was the one with sandy blonde hair. I think Edward called him Micheal, but so much happened since then that I wasn't at all sure.

"Mike," Edward said, making my assumption correct, with a smirk of amusement. "Would you please go up to the fourth floor and find Pet's little sister. I expect that you'll find her in whatever room you find my sisters and my wife. Please bring the girl as well as Bella, Alice, and Rosalie down to the party room. Jasper might be there too, if he is, bring him. If they give you any trouble, tell them that I'll kill both girls faster than they could do anything about it. Once you've done that, get Jessica and Lauren, have them gather at least twenty other coven members and bring them to the party room. We're going to have a little show."

"Of course, sir." Mike replied with a small, but respectful incline of his head.

Once he disappeared, Edward continued leading me in the opposite direction. I was too busy worrying about what was about to happen to really pay too much attention to my surroundings. I just kept praying that he wouldn't hurt Kenzi any more tonight.

We reached the party room in five minutes and it was once again different from the last time that I had been in there. This time it was empty, save for a couple of chairs in the front of the room. I noticed for the first time, though, that there were about fifty sets of opened clamps coming out of the floor. I gulped as I thought about what he was gonna do to me or my sister.

Edward led me over to one of the chairs in the front of the room. He hooked my leash to it, just like he had done the last two times we were in here, then he sat down. He didn't say anything through the process, no doubt, expecting the thoughts of potential punishments to torture me way more than anything he could've ever actually done. Unfortunately, it was working.

Only I wasn't all that worried over exactly what punishment that he was going to be inflicting on me. I was way too busy worrying over what tortures he could possibly have in store for poor Kenzi. I was pretty sure that she wouldn't be able to survive too much more tonight. I just hoped that he didn't intend to kill her just to teach me a lesson. I was sure there was no way that I'd ever be able to survive that.

I wanted to beg him not to hurt Kenzi or anyone else, other than me, tonight, but I knew speaking without being addressed would only make him angrier. I didn't want to do that, especially not when he'd soon have Kenzi within his grasp again.

Thankfully, my torture only lasted another five minutes before Mike walked in dragging a terrified looking Kenzi. He had his arm wrapped tightly around her waist with her hands pinned between his stomach and her back. His other hand was around her neck. I could tell by the look of fear on her face that he wasn't squeezing just yet. He was simply threatening in order to keep the others from trying anything.

Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper filed in behind him, with Jessica behind them. Jessica looked utterly amused and excited, while the others looked ready to kill. I could tell it was taking all four of them a great deal of effort not to attack Mike, Edward, or Jessica. I was sure the only thing stopping them was Mike's hand around Kenzi's throat. They knew he could snap her neck faster than they could even think about hurting him.

Mike walked towards Edward and me with Kenzi still in his grasp while Jessica ushered the others to the side of the room. Kenzi's eyes met mine after only a few short seconds and I could see so many different emotions passing through them. The biggest being pain and fear.

It was clear that she was looking to me for some kind of reassurance. Which was something I did my best to provide in times like these, even when I wasn't sure if there was any hope. I mouthed, "It's gonna be okay." then closed my eyes and prayed it would be.

**EMMETT**

I was in my room going around with my hand made punching bag when I heard about Edward's little impromptu party. Apparently, he had to punish his pet for breaking the rules while he was gone. He was also planning on punishing Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Bella for helping his pet break the rules.

Upon hearing that Rosalie was involved, I dropped what I was doing with the punching bag and quickly put on different clothes. I'd have to be there to stop Edward, if he tried to lay a hand on Rose. I had gotten used to defending Rose over the last four years, even if I had only been in agreement with her for the past year and a half. She was my mate, after all, and I had to do what I had to do to protect her, whether or not we agreed on things. Granted, Rose and Alice had no idea that I had been on their side for the last year and a half.

I had spent years trying to convince them that this was the way things were now and they just had to deal with it and I honestly believed that, until Anastasia came along. She was the last slave that I had ever decided to take.

She was fifteen years old and fresh from her very first slave auction. She had waist length blonde hair and the most beautiful baby blue eyes that I had ever seen. To tell you the truth, I only bought her because she reminded of a younger and human Rosalie. I thought it might be fun to experience what it could've been like to be with the human version of my mate. Unfortunately, things didn't work out the way I had planned.

The first time I tried to fuck her, three days after I bought her, I saw the fear, pain, and sadness in those beautiful baby blue eyes and all I could think about was what Rosalie must've felt in her last few hours as a human. I tried to shake the image from my mind, but it wouldn't go away.

I realized that night that I had been running from the truth. I spent so much time trying to justify how what I was doing to these girls was different from what Royce did to Rose, that I wasn't able to see there wasn't anything. Other than, of course, the fact that we were just bigger, stronger monsters than Royce had been.

I ended up snapping Anastasia's neck that night. It was the most compassionate thing that I could think to do. If I had simply let her go, it would've led to too many questions that she'd be unable to answer. Or if she tried, the answers would get her locked up. And I definitely wouldn't have been able to keep her from getting hurt here. Besides, as I realized that night, girls like her deserved so much better than this.

After that, I decided that it was best for me to keep Edward thinking that I was on his side. I suppose it had a great deal to do with the fact that Rose and Alice weren't getting anywhere at all with fighting him all the time. I hoped that if everyone believed that I was still on his side, I'd be able to somehow get to and help him.

I had, of course, stopped beating, and raping the girls. I couldn't help the killing, though. It would've been too much of a risk to go back to the animal diet, unfortunately. All I could do was make it quick for my victims, even in the blood feast, I never played with my victims, I simply answered their requests to kill them quickly. When Edward would question this, I shrugged it off as wanting to get every last drop of blood from their bodies. And as for slaves, I haven't had one since Anastasia and to Edward's face, I blamed Rose for that. I told him how much it was hurting our marriage. I guess it wasn't a hard story to believe.

My plan, however, wasn't working very well. I was no closer to figuring out how to get to Edward than I was a year and a half ago. I had been considering for the last month or so, just giving in and standing up with Alice and Rosalie. I mean, their way wasn't doing much for Edward, either, but, at least the girls were being taken care of. If I jumped onto the train with them, that'd at least give them another set of hands- big, strong hands- to help with those problems.

Once I had changed out of my sweats and into a comfortable pair of jeans and a white wife beater, I joined the group of at least thirty vampires going into the party room.

**ALICE **

I stood in the party room with Jasper by my side staring at the scene before me. I doubted I had ever been angrier about anything in my entire life. I couldn't believe that Edward was not only going to punish the sisters for wanting to see each other, but he was going to do it in front of an audience. Even worse, an audience that included the four people that promised to protect and take care of them.

I watched as roughly thirty other vampires filed into the room. The grins of anticipation and excitement on their faces made me want to vomit and fueled the rage that was already boiling inside of me. I didn't understand how they could get so much pleasure out of watching humans get hurt. I mean hadn't they all been human themselves once? Did they really think that going through the change entitled them to treat their former species like this? Besides, Edward had just had two parties in which they were all invited to watch the festivities. One would think that they'd have gotten bored by now, but nope, they were lining up to watch Edward do it again.

I found myself wanting nothing more than to march right up to Edward and rip his fucking head off. Maybe then he'd actually learn something. Somehow, I doubted it, though. Besides, it wasn't worth the risk at the moment. Not when he could so easily kill Kenzi and Kari.

My anger nearly bubbled over when I saw Emmett walk into the room. He looked over at the four of us, specifically Rose and I, and rolled his eyes in a not again gesture. The prick then made his way over to Rose and wrapped his arm around her waist. Under any other circumstances, she would've pushed him away, but she needed his support at the moment, whether or not, it was an act.

I sighed and tried to blink the red out of my eyes as the room finished filling up. I had to calm myself down, or I was going to get us in even more trouble. Or rather, I was going to Kenzi and Kari into more trouble.

"Good evening, everyone." Edward finally said with an over enthusiastic smile. "I'm sorry for the last minute notice, but it seems that my Pet feels that she can break my rules, so long as I'm not here to catch her doing it. And what's the point of having rules if one is allowed to break them, whenever they see fit. Which is why she has to be punished for her actions."

His words and the tone of his voice drove me to my breaking point. He was seriously going to punish her for simply wanting to see her sister, because he honestly believed that she had done something wrong. I pulled myself out of Jasper's embrace and marched straight up to Edward.

"You're full of shit Edward!" I yelled right into his face. "How the fuck could you not expect them to want to see each other after what you did to Kenzi?! Huh?"

"Because Alice, my pet was specifically told that she was not to in anyway contact her sister. Besides, she would've never found out what happened with Kenzi, if it wasn't for my wife's big fucking mouth!" he snarled.

I laughed a humorless laugh and glared at him but it was Bella who responded,

"Well, if you weren't a jackass, then I wouldn't have had to open my big fucking mouth then, would I?" she yelled coming up to stand beside me.

Edward just smirked and shook his head.

"Ladies, you seem to be forgetting who's in charge at the moment." he said. "I'm sure you're well aware of Mike and Kenzi, behind me here." He motioned for Mike to bring Kenzi forward. "And I don't know if Mike told you, but he has orders to snap Kenzi's neck, should I find that any of you get out of hand. So, consider this a warning and get your asses back over there and enjoy the show."

I knew enough about this new Edward to know that he'd actually do it, if I didn't do what he said, but the overprotective mother that Kenzi brought out in me wouldn't allow me to back down. I just continued to stand there and glare at Edward trying to find a way to get the sisters out of this.

"Please, Alice, just do what he says?" Kari said from the floor. "Don't give him a reason."

The tone of her voice broke my heart. She sounded so hopeless that I found myself wanting to weep for her. It was also a little scary to hear it coming from her mouth. The girl who had survived seven years of abuse and torture at the hands of her father and lived to tell the tale, was giving up after three days with Edward. All because he had cornered her by threatening her sister.

I realized then, that I had to do everything in my power to get Kenzi out of reach of Edward. I wasn't going to allow Edward to break either of them like this. They didn't deserve this and I wasn't going to watch them go through it again after tonight.

"Silence Pet!" Edward yelled yanking on her hair in punishment. "You're in enough trouble as it is."

"Yes, Master." she replied to the floor. "I'm sorry."

I gulped and looked at Bella, who nodded. Without saying a word, Bella and I moved back to stand on either side of Jasper.

"Good choice." Edward growled.

I could only pray that it was the best one.

**KARI **

"Now, as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted," Edward continued after the tense standoff. I worried for a second that they were going to push him too far, but, thankfully, Alice knew enough to just let it go. I knew how much it cost her to just walk away at that moment and I was forever grateful for it. "My pet broke the rules and must therefore be punished. However, I acknowledge that she couldn't have done it by herself and will also be punishing her accomplices as well as the sister whom she broke the rules for. Unfortunately, physical punishments won't be very effective on my brother, sisters, and wife, but I figure being forced to watch the two girls they care about so much being punished should do the trick. What do you guys think?"

His speech was met with an uproar cheering and laughter. There were also a few vulgar and disgusting comments in the mix. However, it was clear that everyone was completely, one hundred percent on board with his idea for this punishment. The thought serious made me sick.

"I'm glad you all agree." Edward smirked then looked down at me. "And I think we'll start with the rule breaker herself. What do you think Pet?"

"Whatever makes you happy, Master." I whispered to the floor, determined not to cry.

"Excellent." He reached down and unhooked my leash from my collar. "If you could, please, follow me to the center of the room and stand in front of me."

I did as he said, not daring to look around for fear of what I might see in the eyes of everyone, whether or not they were on my side. I heard a small sob escape from Kenzi, but I couldn't even bring myself to look back at her.

Once I got myself in front of Edward, I stood like he said, but kept my eyes on the floor.

"Edward, just leave them alone, please." Alice begged sounding like she'd be crying if she could.

I chanced a glance in her direction and was terrified by what I saw. The look on her face was one that I hadn't seen in almost nine years. It was the look my mother wore when I was lying in a hospital bed, dying of the pneumonia. It was actually a miracle that I survived. We still didn't understand how. Anyway, it was the helpless and defeated look of a mother who had gotten her children into a place that was beyond their reach. It was a look of surrender. One that said she was handing her child's life into the hands of a greater power and it was the hardest thing that she ever had to do.

The look scared me way more than anything that Edward could've ever done. From the little that I heard about Alice from Kenzi, she wasn't the type to give up and allow someone else to take care of her problems. No, she always had a plan to take care of everything. Now, she was lost and defeated as if she knew there was no hope.

I prayed to God that she was wrong. At least, for Kenzi's sake. As long as she survived this, nothing else mattered. I hoped Alice understood that.

"Alice, this is your last warning." Edward growled. "If you interrupt again, Kenzi's dead. Do you understand me?"

Alice didn't answer; she simply buried her face in Jasper shoulder and let out a small sob. Edward chuckled, but kept his attention on his family.

"As for the rest of the four of you, pay attention, because I'm only going to say this once." he continued. "These two are going to be punished for their disobedience today and you are all going to watch. If any one of you decided to interfere, even once, both girls are dead. Do you understand?" Bella, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie all let out mumbled and angry replies of assent. "Good. Let's begin, shall we?" He turned back to me and I averted my eyes to the floor. "Look at me Pet." I snapped my head up and met his cold black eyes. He lips were turned up in a sneer. "I'm curious about something, Pet."

"And what is that, Master?" I asked trying to force myself not to sound sarcastic.

"Well, you remember our conversation from early this morning, don't you? The one about your feelings towards your little sister."

Kenzi let out a small gasp and my eyes snapped to her. I knew immediately what she was thinking. She thought that I had lied to her about what I said in the bathroom. I could see it in the look of fear on her face and the redoubled amount of tears in her eyes. I had to make her believe that it wasn't true.

"I remember you trying to convince me that I resent my sister for my father's choices." I said defiantly. "But I also remember telling you that wasn't true. Like I told you then, I love her with all my heart and soul and know nothing that happened then was her fault. And that's all there is too it."

"I see." Edward with a small half smile, "However, I'm curious to know if you really believe that, or are you just lying to yourself and your sister. After spending four hours trying to break her for information that would hurt, I've come to discover that she would do just about anything to keep you safe and potentially save your life. What I wanna know, is if you would do the same thing for her, even after everything that happened when your mom died."

"What do you mean, Master?" I asked in a shaking voice.

"Mike, would you please bring Kenzi to me?" Edward said ignoring my question.

"Of course, sir." he answered and started pulling her forward with him.

My entire attention was focused on Kenzi as I watched her being pulled toward the monster that I didn't want her within a hundred miles of. I could see the fear and pain in her eyes as well as the love and forgiveness. I couldn't believe that she was actually already forgiving me for what was about to happen.

I focused all of my thoughts on portraying calm and strength on my outer features, even if I was trembling on the inside. I was hoping if she thought that I was handling the whole thing with strength and calm, then she would relax. It didn't look like it was working too well.

Mike reached Edward and handed her over, not too gently. Kenzi let out a couple whimpers of pain as the movement irritated her cuts and bruises. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Alice, instinctively move to protect Kenzi, but Jasper threw out his arm and she stopped.

I took a deep breath and continued watching as Edward moved Kenzi into a different position. The end result was his left arm around her waist, pulling her close to his body. I was sure his cold skin was making things even more painful for her. His right hand was twined in her hair yanking her head back, so that her neck was exposed to him. His lips were inches away from her neck. It was then that I realized what he was about to do.

I wanted to completely break and beg not to do what he was planning on doing. The only that stopped was the knowledge that if I did anything that he didn't want me to, Kenzi would be dead and I couldn't let that happen.

"What I wanna, Pet, is how much would you be willing to do for your sister's life." he said, then licked the side of Kenzi's neck. A shudder ran through Kenzi's body ending with a sob. Edward chuckled. "So, what are you willing to do for her life?"

"Anything." I choked out, trying to force away the tears. "I would do anything for her life."

"Alright." Edward said. "So, you would get down on your knees and beg me for her life?" I nodded and let a couple tears fall, because I knew what was coming next. "Well, I'm waiting..."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, then I dropped to my knees in front of Edward and the entire audience.

"Please Master," I cried. Letting the tears fall freely now. I figured why not milk it. "Don't kill my sister. Please, I'll do anything. Master, please."

Edward and the others just laughed at me, expect the Cullens. They were all standing there making noises of disgust and contempt. I could tell how much doing nothing was costing all of them.

"I think that you can do better than that." Edward said once his laughter subsided. "What about the rest of you?" Jeers erupted and echoed around the room. "How about you try again?" He placed a small kiss on Kenzi's neck and another shudder rippled her body.

I took another breath, but bent over in front of him and tried again,

"Please, Master, please." I said allowing more and more tears to fall as I did so. "Do what you want to me, but leave her alone. I beg of you. I can't lose her, please! She's all I have!"

I was openly sobbing by then, but nobody in the laughing, jeering crowd seemed to care.

"Better, but still not good enough." Edward smirked. "Why don't you try on your stomach?" This time he nipped gently at Kenzi's neck and she let out a small sob, but said,

"Kari, you don't have to do this. I know how you feel about me, the rest doesn't matter. It's okay."

"Silence, Little One!" Edward growled and yanked her head back harder.

She let out a piercing shriek and he just laughed. Without having to be prompted again, I dropped to my stomach and tried my pleas again. I had no idea whether or not he was going to actually kill her, but I wasn't going to take that chance. I would keep going until Edward got sick of playing. Even if it meant, killing myself.

"We're still not there, yet." Edward said after he got sick of that round of pleads. "I wanna see you crawl." I started to push myself up on my hands and knees, but Edward just chuckled and shook his head. "On your stomach, Pet. It's gotta be on your stomach."

I let out a sob of humiliation as the others continued to laugh. Edward licked Kenzi's neck again, causing her to whimper and I dropped back to my stomach. I pushed myself the best I could across the floor, towards Edward. I was almost there when he stepped back.

"Not far enough, I'm afraid." he said and I forced myself to keep going for Kenzi's sake.

Edward chuckled and stepped away two or three more times as I continued the humiliating crawl across the floor. The laughter echoed off the walls, but I could also hear words of anger and encouragement coming from the side of the room where the Bella, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie were standing.

Finally, Edward stopped moving back and I was able to stop at his feet.

"Now, lick my shoes." He smirked down at me, running his nose along Kenzi's neck.

"Don't do it, Kari. It's not worth it." Kenzi said almost hysterically.

"You're worth everything to me Kenzi." I whispered. "Even my dignity."

I then leaned down and began to lick off Edward's shoes. They were caked with mud from running around the forest. It was the most degrading and disgusting thing that I had ever had to do, but like I told Kenzi, it was worth it, to save her life.

The group of vampires in the room continued laughing as I licked the mud off, gagging on it every now and then. I could hear Kenzi above me sobbing like crazy and feel Edward's feet vibrating with his laughter through his shoes. I wished that I could throw up so badly, but I knew that would mean even worse humiliation, than this.

I was just starting to wonder exactly how long Edward was going to make me go through this torture, when the person I had least expected, stepped in between Edward feet and my face.


	40. Pride and Pain

**EMMETT **

I watched in growing horror and disgust as Edward made that poor sweet innocent girl beg, plead, and crawl just to save her little sister's life. All because she had done what she had spent years promising that sister she would do. Take care of and protect her. It was enough to make any human sick. Hell, I was sure that if I were human, I'd have vomited my then.

It wasn't until that moment that I realized exactly how much of a monster that Edward had become. I remembered a time when he would've done the same things that Kari was doing now for his own daughter's life, which just made the situation even worse because I'd spent enough time around Kenzi to know that Kari had considered Kenzi her daughter since she was four. He was amusement out of something that any parent, or sibling would do to save their child or sibling. That thought alone made it even more sickening.

Unable to watch the unbearable scene, I turned to look at the others. Rosalie was standing next to me with her arms wrapped tightly around me. She was watching the scene in front of with an expression that matched my horror and disgust. However, there was also a great deal of hurt and anger in her face as well. I wasn't quite sure what I could do to make her feel better, so I just wrapped my arms tighter around her and continued to look down the line.

Alice and Jasper were in pretty much the same position as Rose and I. The only difference was that Alice had her head buried in Jasper shoulder and I could've sworn that she was sobbing. Jasper had one arm tightly around her waist, while using the other to offer Bella support. She, of course, was clinging to his hand.

I was more than a little shocked by the looks of utter disgust, hate, and sadness written all over their faces as they stared at the scene before them. I mean, I had known about Jasper decision to join Alice and Rosalie's cause. His refusal to attend the blood feast the night before confirmed that. Still, I hadn't expected him to get this attached to the two girls so quickly. Especially after the years he spent hating and abusing Kenzi.

I figured his concern for Kari had a great deal to do with guilt for bringing her here. I was sure, at this point, he was wishing that he had just killed her in the forest the other day and gotten it over with. At least if he had done that, she wouldn't be going through all of this shit right now.

I suppose no one could really blame him though. He was probably holding onto the same hope that I had the minute Jasper said we were going to take her to Edward. He was hoping that by taking a pet that looked and acted so much like his daughter, Edward would somehow realize just how wrong what he was doing was. After seeing this display, though, I'm sure we were both realizing that we had been wrong.

Then there was Bella. Sweet, kind, gentle, and very loving Bella. The girl who would never hurt anyone, unless she had to. She was standing there and glaring at Edward as if she wanted to kill him. There was also a protective kind of spark in her eyes as she stood there. It looked like she wanted nothing more than to jump in there and take whatever other torture that Edward had in mind for Kari. It was honestly the most emotion that I had saw display since the night Nessie died.

Two days ago, she couldn't care less about how Edward was treating his girls. Now she was standing there looking ready to kill for the girl who was on the ground begging for her sister's life. It was hard to believe that kind of change was possible overnight.

It was hard to see my brother, sisters, and wife like this. It reminded of the night that we forced to watch Nessie burn. Hell, I doubted any of them had even cared about anyone this much since Nessie.

I knew after that realization that I had to do something to stop this madness. I had to stop Edward from hurting these girls. My family couldn't stand up for them, because they were held in their places by a threat that I was sure none of them considered bearable. Even so, I wasn't sure if I could get away with saying anything.

Sure, I knew that Edward's threat didn't apply to me, considering that he thought I was still on his side, but I didn't know how much an allowance he would give. I didn't want to make things any worse for the two girls than they had to be.

Indecision plagued my mind as I held tighter to Rose and forced myself to look back at the scene before me. What I saw at that point, made my decision for me. Edward was now making Kari lick the mud off his shoes.

At that point, I no longer cared about the potential threat to the girls. I didn't even consider the possible consequences my actions in the next few moments would carry for anyone else involved. I knew was that Edward had gone way too fucking far in front of me and I had to stop this.

I carefully, but quickly pried Rosalie's arms off of me and gently shoved her toward Bella. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Bella had caught her, but I didn't stay there long enough to see their reaction. I strode over to Edward and placed myself directly in between Edward and Kari. Thankfully, Kari was having a gag moment and I didn't have to worry about kicking her in the face.

I looked Edward directly in his angry coal black eyes and didn't flinch away from them. I had never been afraid of Edward, and I wasn't about to start being now. I could see that he was shocked by my abrupt interference, so much that he actually loosened his grip on Kenzi just slightly.

"Emmett, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked in what could be considered a growl.

"I'm stopping you from continuing this degrading display." I growled back. "The poor girl's been humiliated enough for two lifetimes. Don't you think?"

He stared at me for a long time with a kind of half smirk on his face. I didn't need Jasper's powers to see that he was warring between anger and amusement at my sudden change of mind. I hoped that the amusement won out in the end, at least for the girls' sake.

He let out a small chuckle after a minute and I breathed a mental sigh of relief. He had chosen the amusement.

"I suppose you're right Emmett." he said. "I guess I got a little carried away." He said it with the nonchalance of a teenaged host of a party explaining to the cops how things got out of hand. I ignored the sudden urge to punch him. "That was just a little more amusing than I thought it would be. I guess it's time to move on to the actual punishments, though."

I stood there in shock at his words for a moment. Did he mean that he didn't think what he had just put the two girls through was punishment enough? The guy was seriously fucked up!

"What do you mean actual punishments?" I asked unable to actually believe that he was going to put these two through more torture today.

Edward chuckled again, only this was mocking.

"Did you really think that little display was there punishment?" He asked. I gave him a look that said, clearly, I had. He chuckled. "Please, they broke my rules. I hardly think that simple humiliation is punishment enough for that."

"Simple humiliation!" I exploded. "For God's sake, Edward, you had the girl licking the mud off your shoes! I hardly think that constitutes as simple humiliation!"

"Well, Emmett, that's your opinion, but seeing as they're my pets, it's my opinion that counts and I don't think that either of them has been punished enough for my rules."

Again his words shocked me. I hadn't realized that his plural in the actual punishments, included both of the girls. I assumed that he would've considered Kenzi off limits considering she was beat up so bad, she could barely stand. You could tell by looking at her that there was no way she'd survive another punishment. At least, not another one of Edward's punishments.

"Either of them?" I asked, once again unable to believe how twisted my brother had become.

"Yes, Emmett, either of them." Edward answered with a smile. "Little One may not have had anything to do with Pet going to see her, but by accepting the visit, she too broke the rules. And that means that she must be punished as well."

"Please, master, don't hurt her anymore!" Kari cried from behind me.

"Silence, Pet!" Edward yelled. "Unless you want her to get worse than hurt."

He yanked a little harder on Kenzi's hair and she let out a small cry of pain. Kari didn't say anything in response, but I heard a sniffle from behind me. Edward chuckled again.

"Edward, you can't be serious." I stated. "I mean look at her." I gestured to Kenzi. "She can barely stand."

"I see that, Emmett." he shot back. "But she broke the rules and must be held accountable for her actions. If it turns out bad, then that's her fault, not mine."

"You bastard!" I exploded finally letting all of my anger go. "How dare you hurt these girls like this?! What the fuck gives you the right?! Who the hell do you think you are?! God?! Get a clue, Edward. You are the furthest thing from God!"

I could see that he was getting angrier by the way he narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on Kenzi's waist. I knew now would be a good time to shut up, but I really didn't want to.

"Don't talk to me about God." He growled in an almost frightening tone, but I absolutely refused to be afraid of him.

"Fine, then. Why don't we talk about Nessie then, shall we?" I said, knowing the moment I said it, that I had gone too far, but honestly too angry to give a damn. "I mean, how would you feel if she were Kenzi's or Kari's place? I'll tell you, you'd wanna kill the mother fucker who was doing it, wouldn't you?"

Edward didn't answer the question, instead, he shoved Kenzi to the floor-she let out a small squeak of pain and terror-and grabbed me by the shirt, pulling me toward him. His teeth were bared and he was breathing hard.

"Enough, Emmett." he growled. "Now, listen and listen well, because I'm done playing games with you and the others. These are my pets, my toys, and I'll do what I want to them, when I want to do it. Right now, I want to punish them for their disobedience and that's exactly what's going to happen, whether or not you or any of you," he turned to address the others. "Like it. Now, seeing as this is the first time that you've ever undermined my authority in front of my pets and embarrassed me in front of me friends, I'm going to let it slide. But if you don't get your ass back over there and keep your mouth shut, then I'll kill them both. You got that?"

I stood there staring at him in anger and defeat. I knew there was no way I could win. The girls were going to get punished and there was nothing I could do about it. I had failed my family and felt guiltier about that than I had felt about anything in my life. I was hoping the look in my eye would bring some kind of sympathy, but it didn't. Finally, I sighed and nodded, admitting my own defeat.

Edward pushed me away from him. I was expecting to stumble over a body, but Kari wasn't there anymore. I caught myself and looked over to see Kari cradling Kenzi in her arms. She had eyes for no one, but the eleven year old in her arms. I sighed again and shook my head, before turning and heading back toward my spot next to Rosalie.

She had her arms spread wide open for me and I walked straight into them. Once there, despite the defeat and sadness I was feeling, I was filled with an overwhelming joy. In that embrace, I felt something that I hadn't felt from Rosie in years. Something that I hadn't known was missing until that moment. Something, I realized, in that moment, meant everything to me. Pride.

My Rosie was proud of me for the first time in almost six years and it felt really good.

**KARI **

I listened to Emmett's arguing with Edward with a mix of shock and fear. I hadn't expected Emmett to be the one to jump in and try to stop him. All I had ever seen from the man proved that he was just like Edward. I assumed that he had been one of the ones laughing and jeering at me.

I guess I shouldn't have been all that surprised though. I mean, Bella had everyone in the house believing that she didn't give a damn about anything, so maybe Emmett was just as good an actor as Bella was.

Of course, I didn't waste too much time contemplating that. I was more worried about the fact that Emmett had interfered with the punishment, which, according to Edward's threat, meant death for Kenzi and I. I didn't so much care about myself, but Kenzi had to live. She had to have a chance to get away from here and live a life of freedom.

I wasn't sure, though, what exactly Edward was going to do at this point. He had only made the threat to Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Bella. I was almost positive that he didn't intend on Emmett stepping in. Would he let it slide? Or would both Kenzi and I be dead? I didn't know for sure, which is why I listened to the argument with rapt attention.

I was relieved that Emmett had convinced Edward that it was enough humiliation for the day, but that relief was quickly replaced by fear when Edward mentioned that both Kenzi and I would still have to deal with a physical punishment.

I, of course, could handle one no problem, even with my lack of sleep and the past two beatings. I had gotten worse on a daily basis at home. Kenzi, however, wouldn't be able to handle too much more tonight. Her fragile body was already at its breaking point.

Emmett seemed to feel the same way and started trying to convince Edward to not hurt Kenzi anymore. It, of course, didn't work and Emmett got pissed. This led to stupidity. He started raving about Edward's daughter and how he would feel if she were in this position. I hadn't even been around Edward for more than three days and I knew that it was the wrong thing to say.

I suppose that I shouldn't have been criticizing, considering that he was standing up for us, but he was letting his anger get the best of him. That never worked. Sure enough, Edward snapped. Kenzi was shoved to the floor and Edward grabbed Emmett by the shirt and pulled him close.

I didn't pay any attention to what happened after that. Kenzi was on the floor, free from Edward's threatening grasp and I needed to get to her. I had to make sure that she was okay. Edward was too preoccupied with Emmett to notice if I were to move and I was sure that the audience wouldn't say anything. They'd get too much of a kick out of my being punished for moving without permission. None of that matter, of course. All that mattered was getting to Kenzi.

I pushed myself off the ground and crawled to her as quickly as I could. She was lying on the ground crying her poor little heart out. She looked up when I got right by her face and reached her arms out to me. I quickly and carefully picked her up and cradle her in my arms.

I didn't have any idea what happened after that. All I knew was that Kenzi was safe in my, at least for the moment. I was doing the best I could to comfort her. This knowledge and the feel of her in my arms made me feel at peace with everything that had just happened.

The feeling, however, didn't last long. All too soon, someone gripped my hair and yanked my head back hard. I found myself looking into the eyes of a furious Edward Cullen.

"I don't recall telling you to move." he growled as Kenzi was ripped from my arms.

I pulled my head against Edward's grip to see who had taken her. It was that asshole Mike and it looked like he was attempting to undress her.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled in disgust struggling harder against Edward's hold.

"Relax, Pet." he said in mocking tones. "He's just getting her ready for her punishment."

My heart rate accelerated. He was really going to go through this. He was going to punish her even if it meant killing her. Which I had a strange feeling he would.

"Please Master, don't punish her." I begged still struggling, even though it felt like he was pulling my hair out of the scalp.

"And why shouldn't I?" he asked with a sly smile.

"Because, I broke the rules." I cried, not her. "She didn't even now that I seeing her was against the rules."

"All the more reason to punish her now." Edward told me. "That way she can learn the rules and what it means to break them."

"But it was decision to break the rules." I cried, ceasing my struggles as the pain became too much. "She didn't even know I was coming, until I got there."

"That may be true, but, like I told Emmett, she could've chosen not to accept you as a visitor, but she did, so therefore she broke the rule as well." He sneered down at me. "So you see, it doesn't matter whose decision it was, she helped you break the rules, however, indirectly. Just like my family did. Which makes your sister and my family just as guilty and they need to be punished as well. They need to face the consequences of their actions, just like the rest of us."

I knew, even as Mike continued to undress Kenzi, that Edward was never going to give in, but I had to keep trying. I owed Kenzi that much after what she'd gone through this afternoon. I had to keep trying until this was nothing left. I couldn't give up or give in.

"But master, look at her!" I gestured to her half naked battered and bruised body. "She's already half dead after today. You could kill her, if you try to hurt her again."

"I guess that's something you should've thought about before you decided to disobey, isn't it?" he said. I didn't want to answer, because I knew he was right. I should've thought about Kenzi's condition and the possibility of punishment if we were caught. However, all I thought about was making sure she was okay. He yanked back on my hair harder and I cried out. "Isn't it, Pet?"

"Yes, master." I said through the tears in my eyes.

"That's right." Edward said shoving my head down towards my knees. "Now sit tight. We'll have little sister ready shortly."

I sat there staring at the floor, defeated and feeling like a failure. I failed Kenzi. I couldn't protect her, like I had always promises and now I was going to have to sit here and watch her receive a punishment that could kill her. And there was nothing I could do to stop it. I couldn't convince Edward not to punish her, which meant there was nothing left for it. Unless...

"Wait, Master." I said almost pleadingly. He had made it to Kenzi and was now helping Mike finished undressing her. "I'll take her punishment for her." I said quickly.

Edward turned and looked at me absolutely astonished. He opened his mouth to answer, but Kenzi cut him off.

"No, Master!" she yelled from Mike's arms. "That's not what I want!"

"Kenzi, stay out of this!" I yelled back.

"No, Kari, I'm not going to let you get hurt because of me."

"That's just too bad, because, I am." I told her. "Your body can't handle another one, and I'll be damned before I let one of them kill you."

"No! You don't need to do this!"

"Silence! Both of you!" Edward yelled and I immediately dropped my eyes back to the ground. "If that's what you want, pet, then that's what will do." I didn't have to see his face to know that he was smirking.

"NO!" Kenzi yelled then let out a shriek of pain.

My head immediately snapped up. Mike was holding her left arms, tightly in his left hand. It only took a second for me to see that he was squeezing hard on one of her bruises. She was breathing hard and tears had filled her eyes. Edward turned around to face her.

"Oh yes, Little One." he stroked her cheek. "Seeing how badly you don't want her to suffer for you makes me think that it might be a more effective for you if I made you watch me do this."

I wanted to object, but I knew it wasn't a good idea. I had gotten her out of physical punishment and didn't want to risk getting her in more trouble.

"Mike," Edward continued. "Would you please get a chair and some rope? We want Little One here to be comfortable while she watches this, don't we?"

"Of course, sir." Mike answered and took off at vampire speed out of the room.

He was back with a chair and rope, before the door even swung shut. He placed the chair in the front center of the room and forced Kenzi into.

"Now," Edward turned to me. "While were waiting for that, Pet, why don't you go to the center of the room and take off your clothes."

"Yes, Master." I said and crawled back to the middle of the room.

Once there, I stood and took a deep breath. I had no idea what I had just gotten myself into. Of course, that didn't matter, as long as I had gotten Kenzi out of it. Edward was standing in front of Kenzi's chair looking at me.

"I'm waiting, Pet." he said.

I reached over and began to pull the strap of my cami down. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Bella made a move to come to me, but Jasper held out his hand to stop her, just like he had with Alice. I wanted to tell all of them to just sit there and do nothing, for Kenzi's sake, but I knew that Edward would get pissed if I spoke to them. So I just continued to look into his evil black eyes as I continued to shed my clothing.

I was well aware of my audience who were laughing and making vulgar and disgusting comments. I, however, paid them no mind and continued to do what my master had ordered. The laughter and comments got worse as I finished my task and was standing, completely naked in front of everyone. Even through all of it, though, I stood there with my head held high and a grace that would make my mother proud. The only sign of my discomfort was single tear that rolled down my cheek, but I didn't even make a move to wipe it away.

"Now," Edward said after spending a considerably long few minutes looking my over. "You see the clamps on the floor."

"Yes, Master." I answered.

"Lay face down between them."

"Yes, Master." I answered as I did what I was told.

A second or so later, I felt Edward's cold hands on my ankles as he pulled them into position and wrapped the clamps around them.

"You know, Pet." he said when he came up to clamp my wrist in place. "You're really brave. Willingly taking your sisters punishment, before you even knew what it was going to believe. Brave, but stupid. Very very stupid."

"Well, like I said before, I'd do anything for my sister." I replied coldly.

Edward just smirked and walked away.

"The punishment is forty lashes." Edward announced to the group at large. "Ten for both girls breaking my rules. Five each, for Emmett's little outburst, and another five each, for the back talk Pet gave me a few minutes ago. And," he added as almost an afterthought, "And extra two each for every sound, you make Little One."

Great, now Kenzi was going to be worried about hurting her more by...

I didn't get a chance to finish that thought before the world erupted in pain. I had, of course, been whipped like this before-it was my father's favorite form of punishment, after all-but I've never experienced torture like this before. The whip cut through the bandages in my back, reopening the wounds and slammed hard against the still fresh bruises from my very first beating-as well as making its one cuts and openings in my back.

The end effect was a painful searing sensation up and down my back, even when he wasn't landing a hit. The pain was some much so that I wanted nothing more than to cry out in pain, but I never did. My pride wouldn't allow me to give that satisfaction and my heart wouldn't allow me to let Kenzi see or hear how much this was hurting me. I contented myself with biting the inside of my cheek and counting down the lashes until the torture was over.

Only, when I got to twenty, Edward suddenly stopped and I felt him unhooking the clamps of my ankles. I wondered what he was doing, but I didn't dare say anything.

"You're going to turn over." Edward ordered as he unclamped my wrist. I gave him a confused look. "If I keep going with your back, there's going to be nothing left. So, you're going to turn over so that I can finish across your front."

Knowing I didn't have a choice, I slowly flipped myself over, flinching through the pain. I caught a glimpse of the rest of the Cullens as I did so. They were standing in the same row, clinging to each other and looking just as sad and angry as they did when I first got down here.

I let out a small hiss of pain as my back made contact with the cold marble floor. I didn't want to look at Kenzi at that point, but the position didn't give me a choice. She was staring at me with tears flowing down her cheeks. Mike had a tight grip on her hair to keep her from looking away.

I wanted to do something that would let her know that it'd be alright, but Edward had already finished reclamping my arms and legs and was now walking over to be with what looked like a wood chopping block. There was a small half oval on the bottom of it.

He wedged it into the floor so that the oval was across my neck and I shot him another confused look.

"It's to protect your pretty little face." he said stroking my cheek. "We wouldn't want you to lose and eyes or anything, would we?" he smirked and walked away.

The wood block had blocked Kenzi from my view. All I could do was pray that she was handling this alright. I didn't have too much time to contemplate this before the torture started again.

The whip ripped into the skin across my stomach and while it sent a burning sensation through my entire body, it wasn't nearly as bad as the back. I still had to fight to keep from screaming, though, but it wasn't as hard to concentrate on my counting.

Twenty long and painful lashes later, Edward stopped the torture and removed the wood block in front of me.

I was able to see everything and the first thing I noticed was the bloody mess that my front was. The world swirled slightly as I realized what my back probably looked like. I'd never been good, seeing myself bleed. It also scared me and made me sick. I was okay with other people's blood, but my own just freaked me out. I felt my stomach turn and a headache started to blossom. The room was even going a little fuzzy, but I fought to hang on to consciousness. I had to be sure that it was over.

"Now, let this be a lesson to the seven of you." Edward said staying between me, Kenzi, and the Cullen's. I couldn't tell what the expression on his face was, though, it was too blurry. "I make the rules for my pets and I expect them to be followed by not just my pets, but the rest of you as well. You are not to help these two or any of my pets break the rules, ever again. If you do, the punishment will be worse."

Nobody said anything to the end of his speech, but I could see that all of the Cullens wanted to hit him. At least, I was sure that was the expression on their blurred faces. Kenzi was still sitting in the chair. I thought for sure she was crying, but I couldn't see very well.

"That being said, Mike, would you please take Little One back to her room, I'm sure she could use a little rest." Edward continued with an amused smirk.

"Of course, sir." Mike answered and began untying Kenzi.

He then turned to his family.

"The five of you can get out of my sight." he said in disgust.

It was getting harder and harder by the minute to fight the blackness that had been coming since I had seen my own blood and I wasn't sure if the others had put up a fight or not. It didn't look like it, but you never know.

"Matt, there's I need you to go out in the woods by the cottage, look for Angela Weber and bring her back to me. She too needs to be punished for her hand in this." Edward told him.

"Yes, sir." another and, who I was too weak to look at said.

"And as for you Pet," Edward walked over and started undoing the wrist clamps. "We're going to pay the vet a little visit and..."

I couldn't hold on until the end of his sentence. The effects of the blood combined with my weakness, exhaustion, and the pain radiating through my entire body had become too much for me. I finally gave into the beautiful and peaceful blackness that offered me a way out. If only temporarily.


	41. Plans

**ALICE **

Jasper led me out of the room with his arm wrapped tightly around my waist. His arm was the only thing that was keeping me from running back there and ripping Edward limb from limb. I could also feel Jasper's attempts to calm me. They were, of course, useless attempts, because I was beyond furious with my brother at the moment.

How dare he do those horrible things to those two girls? All they wanted was to be able to be near each other and not just because of what happened this afternoon. They haven't seen each other in almost three years. Hell, Kari probably thought that Kenzi was dead. And when they were finally reunited, it was for little more than forty minutes, in which Kenzi had to prepare Kari for her new life. How wrong is that?

After that, Kenzi didn't know anything about what was happening to her sister and no one could offer her any kind of reassurance. To top it all off, she was forced to spend four hours fighting for her life as well as her sister's sanity. How on earth could Edward not expect them to want to see each other after all of that?

It was sick, twisted, and wrong for him to even think about punishing them for all of that. Even sicker, more twisted and wrong was the way he chose to punish them for it.

It was all enough to make me want to go back there and kill him with my bare hands.

"Al, please calm down, love." Jasper said almost pleadingly pulling me closer to him. "I know you're upset and wanna make him pay. We all do, but now is not the right time. That place is crawling with Edward's supporters. If we were to go after him now we'd all get destroyed."

"I know." I told him. "I just hate him so much Jazz. Why did he have to hurt them like that? Do you have any idea how watching that made me feel?"

"Yes, love, I do." He replied, stroking my arm as we continued toward our room. "It made you feel like a failure to both of them. It made me feel that way too." I heard murmurs from behind me and knew the others were agreeing with Jasper. "But going back there and getting yourself killed in an attempt at revenge isn't going to do them any good. And you know it."

"I know." I sighed.

"Besides, there are more important things that need to be done right now." he reminded me. "Things that can't be put off."

"Right." I responded, remembering not only Angela and her family, but the conversation with the Denalis and the things that we decided. Rosalie and I hadn't had a chance to inform the others about those war plans, yet. "Not only that, Rosalie and I have some important things that we need to discuss with all of you. However, what needs to be done is a little more urgent. We'll talk about everything when we get back to mine and Jazz's room, though. I don't want to be overheard."

Everyone nodded and we finished the walk to mine and Jasper's room in silence. I tried as hard as I could to shake the image of Kenzi's terrified tearstained face as she was forced to watch her sister being punished for Kenzi, but I couldn't do it. The image was almost as terrifying as if I had been forced to watch Edward draining her. The thought made my anger bubble to double what it had been when I walked out of the room.

"Al, honey, relax." Jasper whispered. "It's over and they're both still alive. Once we've finished what needs to be done, we go see her, alright?"

"Alright." I sighed, but that thought of being able to see her didn't help very much.

When we finally reached my room, everyone walked inside, but we were all too keyed up to even sit. Instead, Bella leaned against the wall next to the door frame, while Emmett leaned against the closet door with Rosalie in his arms. I headed to turn on the radio while Jasper shut and locked our door.

Once we were sure that nobody would bother us, Jasper and I walked to the center of the room. Like always, everyone was looking at me for orders on what to do next. God, sometimes, I really hated being a psychic. Sometimes, I just needed to be able to be the one to fall apart. How come someone else couldn't take over for once?

Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder and sent calm and encouraging emotions into to me. I accepted them this time, knowing how much the others needed me. I took a deep breath and collected my thoughts before I began.

"First Emmett," I said. "I didn't get a chance to say thank you for what you did in there. I know how hard it must've been to stand against Edward like that."

"It wasn't a big deal." Emmett shrugged. "What he was doing was wrong? Hell, everything he does anymore is wrong and I'm getting sick of waiting around for him to change. If hasn't, yet, he isn't going to. I was hoping that I could get to him by not standing against him, but that didn't work as well as I hoped it would. We need to take action and soon."

I was almost as shocked by his words as I was the moment that he stepped forward and told Edward off. I had no idea that he had anything against Edward and the things he did. Everything that I had seen over the last four years had told me that he was Edward's man all the way. Now, he was standing there, talking about how he felt that everything Edward was doing was wrong and I could actually see the conviction in his eyes.

I guess Rose didn't have to worry about the possibility of fighting Emmett anymore. I was sure, after seeing the way he fought Edward tonight and hearing his words, that he'd be all for the war idea.

Now, the only problem was convincing Bella. I'd just have to hope that his display tonight was enough to make her want to fight. However, that was something that I'd have to worry about later. There were more important things at stake right now.

"I know." I told Emmett. "And that's what Rose and I need to talk to you guys about, but like Jasper said, there are a few more important things that we have to do right now." Everyone nodded and muttered their agreement. "Rose, I need you and Emmett to go and find Angela, before Edward's guy does. Then you three need to go to her family and get them to some place safe. I have no idea how Edward's planning on punishing her, but I don't wanna take any chances."

"Right." Rosalie answered. "Especially since this one's our fault."

"Exactly." I sighed, then added, "And make sure that Edward doesn't know about the involvement of the others. Like I said, I don't wanna take any chances."

"Of course." Rosalie responded. Emmett just nodded and put his head on Rosalie's shoulder.

"Bella, I need you to find Ben." I continued. "Tell him what happened, just now. Have him do whatever he has to do, to check on Kari as soon as possible. Even if it means using his gift. Tell him to find me once he's sure that she's gonna be okay."

Bella nodded. I could see that she was beyond furious about what happened. The girl was shaking, for Christ's sake. Vampires usually have better control of those involuntary reactions. Now, I was really interested to know if Edward had actually gone too far this time.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. I had to keep focused. Now was not the time to contemplate the war plans. We had people and things to take care of. Once that was done, then we could discuss saving the humans from Edward.

"Right. And Jasper and I are going to go see Kenzi." I continued pushing the thoughts of Bella's anger out of my head. "I wanna make sure that she's alright. Besides, she shouldn't be alone right now."

Nobody moved or said anything at the point and I knew they were all thinking the same thing that I was. This was all our fault. We shouldn't have been stupid enough to think that we could get away with bringing the two girls together without Edward finding out. The war had made him too smart for his own good.

Sometimes, I wondered if maybe we cared too much. If we didn't care about them, then we wouldn't have tried to pull the wool over Edward's eyes. This would ultimately mean that they would've never had to go through what they went through tonight.

On the other hand, if we didn't care about them, then we wouldn't care whether or not they had gotten hurt tonight. It was really a double edged sword.

We wanted to do what was right for these girls. Unfortunately, that meant sometimes paving the way for more pain. However, I knew the fact that we cared gave many of them hope, and hope was definitely something that was lacking around this place.

I guess that's what made it all worth it. If we could give even one of these girls some kind of hope through all the pain, then it was definitely worth it.

"As I've said, there are other things that we need to discuss, tonight." I continued after a few minutes of the silence. So, we'll all do what we have to do, then meet back in the third room on the fourth floor in two hours, so that we can discuss everything else. Okay?"

"Alright." Bella said as she walked over and put her hand on my shoulder, "I hope you know that this was everyone's fault, not just yours. We should've realized that Edward was smarter than that."

"I know." I replied, grasping her shoulder. "I just wish that we could be smarter than him for once."

"Me too." Bella nodded. "Now, let's do what we gotta do."

Everyone murmured solemn, but heartfelt agreements and made their way to the door.

I stood there for a minute unsure of what to do. I wanted desperately to go to Kenzi, but I was worried that Edward would somehow find out and that would get her into even more trouble. I didn't think my nerves could handle another scene like the one I was just forced to watch.

Jasper laid his hand gently on my shoulder and I looked back at him.

"She won't get into trouble if we go see her." he told me. "Edward has to remember that even if he bought her, she's marked with my name that makes her just as much mine as his. If not more. So if I want her to do things that he doesn't want her, he's just going to have to live with that."

I gave him a look that clearly said, "Give me a break", then said,

"You know very well that's not going to stop him from hurting her for breaking his rules." I said. "Any chance he gets to hurt her, he will. Especially because, he knows how much hurting Kenzi hurts Kari."

"I know." he sighed. "That's why I'm going to have a few words with Edward when he's had a chance to cool off."

"What good will that do?" I asked confused. Words haven't had any effect at all on Edward in the last six years. What made Jasper think that it'll do any good now?

"Unfortunately, not much in the way of changing him, but a great deal in helping get Kenzi out from under his thumb and in helping you keep your promise to Kari."

"Alright, I'm even more confused."

He gave me an amused and slightly smug smile.

"I'm planning on handing Edward four thousand dollars tomorrow and telling him to shove it." Jasper explained. "Then we're going to take Kenzi and leave."

I turned around to stare at him in complete and utter shock.

"What do you mean, leave?" I asked.

"I mean, I'm not gonna sit here and watch these girls go through this shit anymore." he finished. "We'll take Kenzi to the Denalis and live with them for a while. Until we find a way to get rid of Edward."

"Um, Jasper, that's kind of what Rosalie and I intend on discussing with you guys." I said biting my lip, because I had no idea how he would feel about us making plans without him. "The Denalis, she and I have already been discussing a way to get rid of Edward. We wanted to tell you guys earlier, but then all this shit happened."

"Alright." Jasper stated, not at all upset by my admission. "Then we'll talk about it later. Let's just go see Kenzi, now. I know how much she probably needs you."

"Right." I sighed and together we headed down the hall.

**ROSALIE **

While Emmett and I followed Angela's scent to Seattle, my mind sorted through everything that had just happened with Emmett. From him standing up to Edward in that room, right down to him telling Alice that he was sick of waiting for Edward to change. I was confused by his new behavior. Elated, but confused.

Emmett had been on bored with everything that Edward had been doing since day one, at least, that's the impression he had been giving off to everyone. Yet, in a matter of a few hours, he was standing up for the girls and speaking against Edward. What the hell happened to cause such a sudden change? It made absolutely no sense to me what -so -ever.

There was honestly only one thought in my mind that sounded even close to plausible. Edward had sent him in to spy on us and report back to him. However, I was positive that this wasn't the case at all. If Emmett was going to rat us out to Edward and get us all in trouble, why would he have spent years helping Jasper try to keep us out of trouble with Edward?

The thought was absurd anyway because, throughout everything that's happened, I know that Emmett loves me very much and wouldn't do anything to hurt me. He'd die before he sold me out to Edward. I mean, he'd just spent the last six years jumping through hoops to keep Edward finding out things that would get me and the humans in trouble. Even if he didn't agree with what I was doing.

There was absolutely no way Emmett would agree to spying on us. That's still left the question, though, why the sudden change of heart?

"Rosie, say something, please?" he asked.

"What do you want me say, Em?" I replied. "After six years of supporting Edward and fighting with me, you're all of a sudden an advocate for the humans?! I don't understand what happened?"

"I know you don't, love." He replied trying to take my hand as we ran. "But I don't know how to explain it?"

"Why don't you try starting at the beginning?" I answered yanking my hand away from him. "That's probably the best place, don't you think?"

"In that case," he sighed, "I guess it started a year and a half ago, with Anastasia."

He proceeded to tell me about the first time he tried to take her. He told me that it was his inability to go through with it that made him realize just how wrong what they were doing actually was.

By the time he finished, I was so shocked that I had stopped in my tracks. He was only a couple paces ahead before he realized that I had stopped. He, too, then stopped and came back to face me.

"So if you didn't rape her, how did she die?" I asked, trying to sort out the truth from the lies.

He told me that her open so badly that the blood was too much for him. He drained her right there on the spot, then through her body in the giant incinerator where Edward had the bodies burned.

"After talking to her, I realized a couple things; the first being that if I took her back, it would create a bunch of questions that she wouldn't be able to answer honestly, and the second, even if I did take her back, I'd be handing her back to an alcoholic mother who beat her relentlessly and a meth addicted father who sold her body for his next fix. I wasn't going to release her from here, to be put through the same shit at home. But I knew that if I let her stay, Edward would eventually figure things out and do something to hurt her. That's why I decided, the most human thing to do would be to snap her neck, so I did. Then I buried her in your favorite spot in the woods. I go there from time to time when I wanna think."

I nodded, still in shock about this entire story. I couldn't believe he had lied so much about all this. Hell, I couldn't even comprehend his need to lie to us. It wasn't like we were on Edward side, or even quiet about standing up to him. So why didn't Emmett come clean before?

"So everything that's happened in the last year and a half has been a lie." I said. "The fights. The siding with Edward on everything. The fact that you thought this whole human slave thing was right. You lied about all of it. Why?"

Emmett sighed.

"There are actually a couple of reasons for that." he answered. "At first, it was because I saw that yours and Alice's open defiance wasn't having any effect on him, so I thought maybe if he thought that I was still on his side, he would open up a little to me. Maybe then, I could find something that I could use to help him change. I realized after only a couple months that I was wrong. I had never seen anyone so closed off emotionally as that man. He doesn't express anything other than rage or hatred. And God knows, I've tried, but I seriously can't get anything out of him."

"So why didn't you come to us when you realized it was a lost cause?" I pressed.

"Because I was scared that if I openly defied Edward, there'd I wouldn't be able to stop him from kicking you out of the family. And while, I would've gone with you, I know how much this family, including Edward, means to you and I didn't want to see you go through the pain of losing them. I know it sounds stupid now, but I was trying to protect you from Edward's bitterness." he explained.

I sighed and rubbed my temples, looking at the ground. I wanted desperately to be angry with him for lying to me for eighteen months. I wanted to yell and curse and tell him how much I hated him. However, his reasoning was such that I couldn't help but understand and love him even more for it.

"I understand." I finally told him, "But you still shouldn't have lied."

"I know." he answered, "And Rosie, I'm so sorry for that."

"I know." I said to the ground, still unsure whether or not I could forgive him.

"Rosie, there's something you need to know, though." he said reaching out to my hand again. This time I didn't pull it away. "I may have lied about a lot of things in the last year and a half, but there's one thing that I've never lied about. And that's how much I love you and always will. Nothing could ever change that. If you never believe anything that I say for the rest of forever, never doubt that."

I finally looked him into the eyes. That was, of course, the one thing that I had always known to be true, no matter what happened between us. However, the love and conviction in his eyes as he stared back at me just reinforced what I already knew to be true.

"I know." I responded and pulled him toward me. "And I love you, too. Forever."

He then kissed me full on the lips. I gave into the kiss and kissed him back with all the emotion that I could muster. In that moment, I almost forgot about everything. Edward and what had happened had become a distant and extremely unpleasant memory. The worry over what was going to happen to Angela if...

At that thought, I stopped kissing Emmett and shoved him away from me. I had almost forgotten the important thing we were supposed to be doing.

"Emmett, we have to find Angela, before Edward's guy does, remember?" I said.

"Right." Emmett replied looking properly ashamed. "I'm sorry. Kissing you hasn't felt that good in years."

"I know." I answered, "But we have more importantly things to worry about."

"You're right." he responded, "Let's get back to looking for Angela."

With that we set off again following Angela's scent toward Seattle.

**BELLA**

I walked toward Ben's room my mind still reeling with the thoughts of what had happened. Any doubts I had about my feelings for Edward at this point had been completely wiped away by that disgusting display.

Once I had witnessed Kari's break down in Edward's room, I honestly didn't think that I could hate Edward any more. I was wrong. I hated him so much, after what he had did to those two girls just now, that I couldn't even see straight. It took everything I had not to march right down to McIntyre's office and tear Edward to pieces. The only thing that kept me from doing that was thoughts of what would happen to the girls if I didn't succeed in destroying him.

Unfortunately, fighting Edward might just be our only option, if we want to help these girls in the long run. Did that thought bother me? Not really. I just worried about what would happen if we lost this one. I mean, where would the girls be then? Sure, Edward needed to be stopped, but could we do it on our own? He had a whole army ready to fight for him and we had what? Ten to twenty vampires who didn't want anything to do with Edward. That wasn't going to be enough for us to win anything.

It was something that I'd definitely have to discuss with the others later, because fighting, was really our only option. Regardless of the numbers.

As I approached Ben's door, I heard a serious of load crashes followed by a string of profanities and curses. Somehow, I knew exactly who they were aimed it. The news of what Edward did had spread pretty fast. I sighed and knocked on the door, knowing this was going to be harder than just delivering a message.

The door was yanked opened and I found myself face to face with a seething Ben. Upon seeing his face, there was no doubt in my mind that Ben had heard what Edward had done to the girls. His eyes were coal black and his face paler than normal. His hair was sticking out at odd ends like he had actually tried to rip it out. His lips were pulled back into a snarl showing off his perfectly white, straight, and razor sharp teeth. I gulped.

He stared at me for a moment as if he couldn't remember who I was. I was a little scared of the possibility that he was going to attack me. I stood, tense and ready for a fight while he blinked a couple of times. Finally, he shook his head and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Bella." he said. "Come in."

I walked in and immediately saw what had caused the crashes that I had heard. He had knocked his bookcase to the floor as well as overturned his desk and, by the looks of it, threw his cactus into his closet door, which had been a mirror. I gasped at the destruction, staring around me in horror.

"I'm sorry." he said and sat down on the bed. "I heard about what the sick son of a bitch did and got pissed. I figured it was better, though, to attack my room, rather than him."

I smiled a sad smile then sat beside him on the bed.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help her." I told him.

"It wasn't your fault." Ben replied placing his hand on my shoulder. "How is she?"

"I don't know." I sighed. "She looked pretty bad when he finished, but he made us leave before we could even talk to her." Ben nodded and stared at the comforter. "That's actually why I'm here, though. Alice wants you to do what you need to do to check on her. You're the only one of us Edward will trust to be left alone with her anymore."

"I was going to give him an hour to finish with McIntyre, then I was going to go up, anyway." he answered.

"Good." I nodded. "Alice just wants you to let her know what's going on."

"Of course."

We sat in silence for a while. I could hear Ben's labored breathing and was surprised to see that he was shaking. I didn't realize until that moment just how much Ben cared about Kari's well-being. He was angrier than I had seen him in years. I didn't need Jasper's to see it radiating off of him.

His anger scared me. What if he did something stupid and got himself destroyed? He was the only one Kari had left in this place. If Edward ever found out about Ben's betrayal, he would destroy Ben, which would most likely destroy Kari. I couldn't let that happen.

"Ben," I said tentatively and reached out for his shoulder again. "Are you alright?"

"Hell, no." he yelled standing up. "I'm not alright. I wanna kill him. Tear him to pieces with my bear hands."

"No, you can't!" I yelled standing in front of him.

"And why not?!" he questioned. "Don't tell me you actually still have feelings for him. Not after all of this!"

"No, that's not it." I said, not at all fazed by his accusation. "But think about it for a minute. If you get yourself killed in an attempt to kill Edward, what would happen to Kari? You're the only person in this place that can still take care of her. Edward won't let the rest of us near her anymore. If you die, then she's on her own. Do you want that?"

"Of course not." Ben sighed, "But..."

"But Edward needs to be destroyed." I cut him off. "Or at least stopped. I know that. We all do. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and I are figuring it out. Let us handle that. You just take care of Kari, alright? She needs you now more than ever. Do you understand?"

"I do." he sighed. "It's just hard."

"I know. It's even harder for us, but we just gotta do our parts and hope that it's enough."

"I'll take care of her, I promise." Ben said to me.

"And we'll do our best to get rid of Edward, even if it means destroying him. Unfortunately, we can't promise any results."

"I know."

"Now, I have a couple of things I have to check on before I meet back up with the others." I told him with a sigh. "Clean up this mess and try to calm yourself down. Kari needs your care and compassion, not your anger."

Ben nodded and did something that surprised me a great deal, he embraced me. I, of course, hugged him back, a little awkwardly, then said goodbye and walked out of the room.

**ALICE **

Jasper and I made our way to Kenzi's room. Despite Jasper's reassurance, my stomach was twisting in knots of fear. What if Edward did try to keep me us from seeing Kenzi? I wasn't sure that I would be able to handle that. I knew my daughter needed me and it would kill me not to be able to go to her. I prayed the entire way that Edward would at least extend us this courtesy. He couldn't just hurt her like that and expect me not to want to go to her, and if he did, he was extremely stupid.

I was extremely relieved and a little surprised to see that there wasn't a guard at her door when we arrived. Surely, he wouldn't leave her unguarded after what just happened. Then again, I supposed that he thought he scared her enough to insure her obedience. He really didn't know this girl at all.

As we approached the door, I could hear heart wrenching, nearly hysterical sobs coming from the other side. Instantly, all the emotions -anger, hate, anxiety, and fear- melted away and were replaced by the maternal protectiveness that Kenzi always brought out of me.

Less than a second after approaching the door, I was in the room and what I saw broke my heart. Kenzi was lying on her mattress with her back to us. She was curled into a ball and sobbing her poor little heart out. I was on my knees next to the mattress in an instant.

I gently rubbed her arm and whispered,

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." I whispered.

She turned then, only just realizing that we were there.

"Oh, Miss Alice." she cried, wrapping her arms around my neck and burying her head in my shoulder.

I just held her as she cried, wishing all the while that I could cry too. Occasionally, I would whisper something comforting and stroke her hair, but mostly, I just let her cry. I knew she needed to get it all out. It had been a long and emotional day for her, with very little chance for her to cry. She needed this if she was going to make it through.

She went at it for nearly a half hour, before she finally calmed down enough to speak. When she did she pulled away and looked at me with the sadness eyes I had ever seen.

"How's Kari?" she asked and I could tell she was fighting to keep it under control.

"I don't know sweetheart." I told her honestly. "Edward wouldn't let us see her, but Ben's going to get in there as soon as he can. When he does, I'll let you know." She just nodded and laid herself back on my chest, letting out a couple more sobs. "I'm so sorry, Kenzi. If I would've..."

"No, Miss Alice." she cut me off pulling away and wiping her tears. "Don't apologize. This wasn't your fault. It wasn't any of your guys' faults. You were just trying to keep your promises to both of us. That's all. We can't fault you for that. Besides, even knowing that Edward was going to catch us and what his punishment was going to be, we wouldn't have done anything differently. You know why?" I shook my head. "Because they day our mother died, we promised ourselves that we'd take care and protect each other. And as the display downstairs proved, Kari takes her promises very seriously."

"That she does." I sighed. "I just wish that keeping all those promises didn't involve you guys getting hurt."

"So do I." she responded, "But it is what it is."

The tone of her voice as she said those words broke my heart. It was like she had resigned herself to this fate. Like she thought there was no way that this was going to end. I silently promised myself that, I'd get her out of here, whether or not, Edward took Jasper's money. Even if it meant taking her without Edward knowing. I wasn't going to let her die this way. It just wasn't right.

I didn't verbally responded, though, because I wasn't sure what to say. Instead, I pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. The feel of her matted and greasy hair reminded me that we had yet to get her cleaned up from the events of the afternoon.

I wanted her to join the family upstairs for our discussion about the war, so I supposed I should get started.

"Hey, sweetie, why don't we get you cleaned up a little." I said trying to sound a little enthusiastic. "You might feel better. Besides, the family and I are having a meeting in about an hour, and I'd like you to be there."

"Really?" she asked looking surprised.

"Really." I answered with a smile. "You're part of the family now, aren't you?"

She smiled a smile so bright, it was all I needed to brighten my darkest day.


	42. Painful Realizations

**KARI **

I awoke to pain shooting through every inch of my body. It seared through every part of me and I wanted nothing more than to scream and cry. However, I lived with my father's abuse long enough to know that I shouldn't open my eyes or give any sign that I was awake, until I was sure he wasn't there. The same theory applied with Edward, of course.

I bit my lip through the pain and forced myself to breathe deeply and keep my eyes shut. To take my mind off the pain, I took inventory of myself as well as my current position.

The first thing that I noticed was that I was lying on a soft, but bare mattress without anything covering me. I wondered for a moment how on earth I had gotten to a mattress. The last thing I remembered was passing out after Edward ripped me apart with that damn whip. He must've moved me, but why to a bare mattress? I figured he'd lock me in the cage for my disobedience. Not wanting to think about it too much and blow my cover, I moved on.

It was a little colder than it should've been for the simple lack of sheets. It didn't take long for me to realize it was because I was naked. Instinctively, I moved my arms and legs in an attempt to cover myself up. I didn't want to give Edward any more opportunities to see me like this.

I hadn't even moved an inch, before I discovered that covering myself would be impossible. My hands and feet where somehow chained to the bed and I was spread eagle. I didn't like that at all. What if Edward had taken advantage of me when I was passed out?

The thought caused my heart rate to pick up and my breathing to become uneven. I tried as hard as I could to get it back under control, just in case Edward was in the room. Unfortunately, my plan didn't work.

Mere seconds after my discovery, I felt Edward's cold lips brush my ear.

"Pet, I know you're awake." he whispered. "I'm not stupid. Now, open your eyes."

I knew I should've just done what he said and keep myself out of trouble, but the little voice that seemed to know so much about which of Edward's buttons to push told me to keep them closed.

I heard Edward chuckle above me. A second later he grabbed my left nipple between his thumb and forefinger, squeezing hard, and twisted. Pain shot through my left breast and all the way up my chest. I let out a loud shriek of pain and quickly snapped my eyes open.

I found myself looking into the smirking face of the man I detested most in this world. He was shaking his head mockingly.

"If you would just do what you're told, Pet, I wouldn't have to hurt you." he said, releasing my nipple, but leaving his cold hand on my breast.

"And if you would just leave me alone when I don't wanna be bothered with you, then I'd be more inclined to do what you ask of me." I told him with a sarcastic smile.

This, of course, earned me a slap across the face. I let out a small cry of pain, mostly because; my cheek was still sore and swollen from earlier that morning. The force of the slap snapped my head to the side, but I didn't back down.

As soon as the shock wore off, I turned my head back to glare at him.

"Wow, if only looks could kill." he chuckled. "Then again, I'm immortal, so it doesn't really matter anyway, does it?"

"Are you here for a reason?" I said putting on my best irritated voice, "Because if not, I'd really like you to just go away and leave me the fuck alone."

I knew my back talk was going to get me in trouble, but I was too angry and annoyed to give a damn about it. Sure enough, not even a second after the words left my mouth, Edward's fist connected with my stomach and I was left gasping for air.

Edward chuckled at my attempts to get my breath back.

"I don't give a damn what you want Pet." he growled. "Your opinion no longer matters, remember?" He smirked down at me and I glared at him. "Oh come on, don't be like that. I'm sorry, but if you would just learn your place, I wouldn't have to hurt you." he said in a mocking sad tone.

He reached out to stroke my cheek, but I turned my face away from him. I was rewarded with a punch to my right breast. Pain shot through the breast, all the way down to my toes and I cried out, my eyes watering, but I refused to let him see me cry.

Edward then grabbed my chin and forced me to make eye contact with him.

"You will never turn away from my touch again." He growled. "Do you understand? You belong to me now. That means that I can touch you wherever I want, however I want, whenever I want."

As if to prove his point, he let his free hand slide down my body to my vagina and began to rub my clit. I knew enough about sex to know that it was supposed to feel good, it didn't. He was rubbing so hard that it hurt.

I tried to hold in my whimpers of fear, pain, and disgust, but I wasn't able to. It hurt way too much. Edward looked me in the eye, smirking the entire time.

Was he planning on raping me? God, I hoped not. I didn't think that I'd be able to survive that, especially not after all the abuse of the last three days. The fear must've been evident on my face, because Edward chuckled and removed his finger.

"Unfortunately." he sneered. "McIntyre told me that I should wait a couple days before I let you get your fill of me. I don't wanna mess you up any more than I already have." He wiped his finger off in my hair and I groaned in disgust. "Besides, I have some things to take care of, right now. It seems my guy can't find your little friend, Angela, which means, I have to do it myself, but I'll be back later." He smirked and got up to walk to the door.

Wait. He was leaving. Did that mean that he was going to leave me here like this? No, he wouldn't, would he? I mean, it's not like I knew the numbers on the keypad or anything. Surely, he didn't think that I was able to figure it out on my own.

"Um...Master?" I said tentatively.

"Yes, Pet." he answered with a smirk.

"You're not going to leave me like this, are you?" I questioned trying to sound like it wouldn't bother me much if he did, but I failed miserably. My voice shook too much.

"Well, yes, Pet, I am." he answered walking back over to me. "Seeing as I can't trust you or your little friends with the privilege of being able to roam free, I'm leaving you here in cuffs that only I have the keys to. That way no one can take you out of here without my permission."

"But what if I have to relieve myself?" I questioned getting more and more upset about this.

Edward just smirked and shook his head.

"That Pet, is why I stripped the bed and undressed you." Edward answered. "So there won't be that much of a mess, if you do decide you have to go."

I gasped as I was attacked by other memories of being left tied to a bed for days on end and having to sit in my own piss and shit until father came home, then having to clean up the mess on my own. Was Edward doing this on purpose to torture me even more? Did he know what my father had done to me before? I didn't see how he could, though.

Edward couldn't read my mind and I knew he didn't pick it out of Kenzi's either. Father hadn't started that until after Kenzi's kidnapping. It had to have been just coincidence. A nasty one, but one all the same.

"Don't worry." Edward mocked. "I won't be gone long; maybe you can hold it until I get back."

With that he walked out the door. I heard a soft chuckle as it closed behind me. I waited until I was sure he was gone, before I let the tears and sobs consume me.

**ALICE**

It took me a half hour to scrub the dried up, caked on blood off Kenzi's body. It would've taken less time if I had scrubbed harder or actually put her in the tub, but I didn't want to hurt her too much. I had to settle for gently running a sponge across her back and arms, between all her wounds. Which, unfortunately, meant spending a half hour cleaning her up.

I, then, had to spend another fifteen minutes scrubbing the blood and sweat out of her hair. It was a little harder for me to be gentle with that. It looked like Edward didn't even try to keep it out of the way. I knew at some points that I was hurting her, but she didn't so much as flinch. I guess after what happened today, a little hair pulling would feel like nothing to her. When I finally finished washing it, I gently brushed out any tangles the condition had missed and put it into a cute, but comfortable French braid.

It wasn't much, but it was the best I could do to apologize for everything that happened today. Besides, after I finished, despite the lingering sadness over Kari's punishments, Kenzi looked ten times better once she was cleaned up and in a pair of loose fitting p.j. pants with a t - shirt and oversized hoodie that Jasper found in the back of our closet.

Once I was finished, we headed up the stairs to meet the others. I had Jasper carry Kenzi. Despite his words about being a partial owner of Kenzi, I still worried that Edward would find a reason to fault us and her, if we were caught. However, we met no one along the way. Maybe, Edward had everyone out looking for Angela. All I could do was pray that Emmett and Rosalie had found her first.

Jasper laid Kenzi on the bed and I curled up next to her. She was better than she had been when we first went in to see her, but I knew that she was still extremely upset about what had just happened. I only wished there was some way I could reassure her. Unfortunately, Ben had yet to contact me with information about Kari's current condition. I sighed and gently stroked her hair.

None of us said anything as we waited for the other to join us. It wasn't until about a half hour later that Bella appeared. Minutes later, Emmett and Rosalie strode in.

"Sorry, we're late." Rosalie said. "It took us a little longer than we thought to convince the Weber's that we were telling the truth, but don't worry, we did it and they're now safe with Angela. I won't tell you where, just in case."

"Good idea." I answered proud of her intelligence, then I looked to Bella. "What about Ben?"

"He was headed up to Edward's room when I left him." Bella explained. "He's gonna do what he's gotta do to get in to see her. I think we should watch him, though. I'm not sure how much more his temper can take. He already told me that he wanted to kill Edward."

I sighed and rubbed my temples. This was definitely not something that I needed to deal with right now.

"Alright. I'll talk to him, later." I said.

Part of me wished that I could walk down there and talk to Ben right now. At least, then I could put this conversation off until later. I still had no idea how on earth I was going to tell Bella about the war plans. And what about the others? Yes, Edward was out of control and needed to be stopped, but he was also their brother. How could I even expect them to consider the idea of hurting or killing their own brother?

I looked to Rosalie for some kind of answer to my silent questions. She responded by walking over to me and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll tell them together." she whispered. "Then we'll let them decide what they wanna do. Just like with the others, if they don't wanna fight, we won't make them."

I smiled at her.

"Thank you." I told her before I turned back to the others, "Guys, we have something that we need to discuss with you. And I doubt any of you are gonna like it."

**KARI **

Once the wave of sobs that my de ja vu had brought on subsided, I contented myself with lying, unmoving, on the bed, staring at the ceiling and attempting to ignore the pain searing across my front and backside. I, once again, found me thinking about everything in the last three years that brought Kenzi and me to this point. I found myself wondering if this whole thing was my fault.

I knew, of course, that everything that happened today was indeed my fault. I should've known better than to risk everything to see Kenzi, no matter how much I needed to see her. Hell, I didn't even consider the consequences for Kenzi. It was selfish and wrong of me, and I wish that I had considered it. I would've still gone, of course, but maybe if I had considered every angle, I could've done something to make it safer for us, or maybe have decided to leave earlier or something. Only I didn't.

All I thought about was how much I wanted to see her, because I had gotten her hurt. I should've reevaluated the situation, before jumping at the chance, but I didn't. Now, Kenzi's pain, however non-physical was all my fault.

The more I thought about it, though, the more I considered the possibility that maybe everything in the last three years was all my fault. I could've done so much more to prevent Kenzi's kidnapping, as well as my own. Hell, I could've done more to keep Edward happy with me, and then he wouldn't have had to hurt her in the first place.

Once that realization hit, I found myself wondering if my father had been right these last seven years. Was my mother's death really my fault? I could've done things differently to prevent that too, couldn't I? Maybe if I had just walked that day. Or even asked Kaylyn to come over to my house and spend the night. Or had her parents come and pick me up. There were so many other options. My mom didn't have to be the one to drive that night, but I was the one to ask her.

Those thoughts, of course, led to worse ones. If my father was right about my mom's death, then maybe he was right about everything else too. Maybe I was really a worthless waste of air that deserved to die. I found myself wishing that I had been in the car that day. At least then, I would've gotten what I deserved.

I suppose, though, that spending the rest of my life in the hands of monsters was a more appropriate punishment than death. I killed my mother, after all, and made the last three years of my sister's life hell. Death was way too good for me. I deserved to suffer, just like my father always told me. How could I have been stupid enough to believe that I didn't deserve this? Because I did.

I laid there staring up at the ceiling for a few minutes, after my realizations, resigning myself to my new life. I was so lost in that state; I almost didn't hear the lock click and the door open.

At that point, I was way beyond caring who it was and why they were there, to even bother looking. Instead, I just lay there unmoving, staring at the ceiling.

"Oh my God!" I heard Ben gasp, just before the door slammed shut. "Kari, are you alright?"

I looked over in time to see a colorful blur pass the closet and then Ben was by my side within a second. He threw a sheet over me and gently tucked it around me.

"Thank you." I whispered, as more tears fell.

"Did he just leave you like this?" Ben asked. I could hear the angry shake in his voice and knew he was fighting desperately with his temper.

"Yes." I managed to say before I completely broke down in sobs again.

Ben, unable to actually cradle me, lay down beside me and gently stroked my hair as I cried. He reached his free hand up to grip my chained one in his. I was grateful for the comforting contact, but I wished I could have more. I wanted so badly to be able to put my arms around him and bury my face into his shoulder, while he cradled me. However, I knew that I didn't even deserve this much, so I had to settle for what I could get.

I clung desperately to Ben's hand as he stroked my hair. Like always, he didn't say anything as I cried. He just stroked my hair and did his best to silently soothe me. We stayed like that for a long time, as I cried everything out. The guilt, the sadness, the pain. All of it came in waves of hysteria so horrible, it scared me.

I wasn't sure how long I cried before I got it under control enough to ask,

"How's Kenzi?" My voice was hoarse from all of the crying.

"I don't know." Ben sighed, shaking his head. "Bella said Alice and Jasper were going up to check on her. She said they were all more worried about you, though. You took the most of it, didn't you?"

"I took all of it." I answered. "It's the least I could've done considering everything that I put her through." And I wasn't just referring to the things that happened with Edward either.

"Honey," he sighed and resumed stroking my hair. "What happened today wasn't your fault. It's not like you told Edward to go and hurt her. You didn't ask him to do it. You didn't force him to do it. He chose to do it. Plain and simple."

"Yeah, well, I good as well as asked him." I argued. "I should've known that once he knew who my sister was, he'd use her as a way to get me to obey him. I should've done what he said.

"Kari, you don't know Edward like I do." he said soothingly, never once letting go of my hand. "He would've found a reason to use her to hurt you. Especially when he found out how much she means to you."

"Which just proves my point. This whole thing is my fault. I should've never..."

"Kari, stop it." Ben cut me off, sounding angry and just a little bit scary. He actually released my hand and sat up to stare down at me. "This isn't anyone's fault, but Edward's. He chose to hurt her this afternoon and he chose to blame you for wanting to see her tonight. He chose to punish the two of you for something as natural as wanting to be with each other after one of you was hurt. Everything that happened today is his fault."

"Don't you get it, Ben?" I asked. It was so much more than what happened today. I was responsible for everything that happened since the day she was kidnapped. Did he not understand that? "This goes way beyond what happened today. I am responsible for a hell of a lot more than all of this."

I attempted to gesture at my current position on the bed, forgetting about the chains. I was, of course, stopped by the chains that dung deep into my wrist. I let out a small hiss of pain, which Ben, in his confusion, didn't seem to notice.

"What are you talking about?" Ben asked completely clueless.

I sighed and forced back another wave of sobs as I tried to prepare myself to explain this to Ben.

"It's all my fault, Ben. All of it. I killed our mom and caused our father to become the horrible man that he is. I left Kenzi alone in her bedroom that night, knowing that she thought there was someone there. I ran away and got myself kidnapped and made into Edward's little pet and he recognized me from Kenzi's memories. And I refused to listen to Edward's orders or react properly to his punishments. It's all my fault."

"No, Kari." he shook his head and laid back down alongside me. "It's not your fault. None of it was. Some things happen, not because people make them, but because they're meant to. Regardless of the hows or whys, your mother was meant to die. I'm sorry for that. Really am I, but its how it was supposed to be. Just like, for some reason you and your sister were both meant to end up here and you know it."

"Yeah, I'm here to get what I deserve." I sighed.

"Don't you talk like that, damn it!" he growled sitting up again. "Nobody deserves this. Least of all, you. Kari, you are the sweetest, most beautiful and wonderful human I've ever met. You are strong, brave, and remarkable."

"No, I'm worthless, stupid, and ugly and I don't deserve to live. I know that now and I accept it."

"No, that is bullshit." Ben growled. "And you know that, too."

"No, Ben, it's the truth, and the sooner you accept it, the better."

"I will never, ever accept that." he said. "And I will never stop telling you that. Not until you believe it."

"We'll see." I said, then turned my head away from him because I couldn't bear looking at him anymore. I couldn't bear to see the love, sympathy and adoration that I didn't deserve sparkling in his eyes.

"Yeah, we will." he sighed.

He was silent for so long that, I thought he had left without me hearing him, and then I felt him lie down next to me and place his hand back in mine. He then took his free hand and grabbed my chin turning me back to him.

"Kari, you are beautiful and worthwhile and I would do anything for you. Even if it means coming in here every day and being ignored by you." He told me. "I'm so sorry for what you and Kenzi have been put through, really I am, but none of it was ever your fault. Even if you choose not believe that. I know it's true and I'll remind of it every day, if I have to."

I had to blink back tears as I listened to the sincerity of his words. I knew then that he wasn't going anywhere, whether or not, I deserved him. I just wasn't sure if how I felt about that. Unable to come up with a response, I just continued staring at him and he smiled slightly.

"You don't have to say anything now." he continued. "You've gotta go through whatever process, but I'll be here for it all. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

He then pulled my chin to his face and our lips met. His were cold and warm all at the same time. The kiss itself was slow and gentle. It felt like he was fighting to hold himself back. I didn't want to kiss back, because I knew I didn't deserve it, but I couldn't help it. It just felt so good and right to be kissing him.

All too soon he pulled away, planting a final kiss on the top of my head.

"I have to go and see Alice, now." he said, sitting up. "She and Kenzi need to make sure that you're alright. I'll try to come back, later, but I might not be able to make it until tomorrow." I nodded still too stunned by the kiss and the emotions that it brought on to say anything. "Unfortunately, I have to put the sheet back, so Edward doesn't think that anyone was in here. But I'll talk to him and make sure he doesn't do this," He gestured to my spot on the bed. "Again."

"How?" I asked finally finding my voice. I hoped he planned on doing it in a way they wouldn't get him in trouble.

"It's a gift." he replied with a wink, then gently removed the sheet and put it back in the closet. "I'll see you soon. I promise." He kissed me on the forehead one last time and walked out the door, leaving me to reconsider everything.

**BELLA **

As I packed my things, I could hardly believe what that we were actually going to attempt to go to war with Edward. I knew that it was necessary, of course, but it was also very risky for our side. Even with all the help that Alice was sending for, we'd still be greatly outnumbered. Still though, if it said the lives of all the humans, then I suppose it was worth the risk. I just hoped we'd somehow be able to save Kari in the process. I doubted Kenzi would be very happy, if we managed to save her, but Kari died because of it.

It was decided that we'd be leaving tomorrow after Jasper bought Kenzi back from Edward. It would be the safest thing for Kenzi and the rest of it. It would also help us to be able to keep the secret of Jasper's mission from Edward. I just hoped that the ones we didn't treat properly would forgive us and come to help. If anyone could convince them, though, it was Jasper.

He knew them on a better than anyone else, because of his job in the war. He not only trained them, he befriended them as well and should them a great deal more compassion that Edward ever did. I had no doubt that they would respond to his attempts. Especially after he made it clear that we would not force them to fight if they didn't want to.

I was actually pretty confident that this was going to work. At least, enough to make Edward see the error of ways and either step down or change his attitude. I hoped we wouldn't have to kill him, though, because regardless of everything, he was still family. I couldn't imagine the idea of killing anyone of my family, especially not Edward. No matter how much I hated him right now. The only thing that I was worried about, really, was what I was going to say to Edward the next day.

Alice had been worried that I wasn't going to respond well to the idea of going to war with Edward. She, of course, had no way of knowing that I was planning to ask him for a divorce the next day. He crossed the line when he decided to hurt Kenzi as a way to get Kari. And the evenings display did nothing to help his case.

I was done watching him hurt innocent people because of what happened to his daughter. I was done feeling like nothing to him anymore. It was over and I didn't want to pretend anything different anymore. I hated him and it was time that he and the rest of the vampire world knew it.

Of course, telling Edward how I felt was much harder than feeling it. I didn't want to set him off enough to hurt Kari, but I had to make it clear that it was over and done with. I wasn't going to let him hurt me like this anymore.

"Just tell him how you feel." Jasper voice came from behind me. I spun around to see him standing in the door way with his arms crossed over his chest. "As much as I hate to say it, he's going to pissed and hurt Kari, no matter how gentle you break it him."

"I know, but she doesn't deserve it." I sighed going back to my packing as he hugged me from behind. "She deserves someone who will love and take care of her."

"That's why Ben's here." Jasper said in my ear. "He'll take care of her while were gone."

"I don't doubt that, but it's not like he can stop Edward from hurting her." I responded.

"I know, but he's the best we've got right now. With any luck, we'll be able to get her out before this is all over."

"Hopefully."

I bit my lip and looked down at the bed. There were a few other things that I had been thinking about since my realization this morning. My feelings for Jasper and my relationship with Alice. I was going crazy with guilt over what this was probably doing to her, but I wasn't sure if I could make it through the things to come without Jasper. I needed them both, but with the war coming, we needed to be sure that we could trust each other and having an affair with my best friend's husband didn't leave much trust.

As much as I needed Jasper right now, I needed Alice's trust more. Jasper and I needed to end this, because it wouldn't do anyone any good, if Alice walked in on us doing shit behind her back.

"What's the matter, Bell?" he asked resting his head on my shoulder.

"Just thinking about us." I answered unsure of exactly what to say.

"What about us?" he asked turning my around to face him.

"It needs to end Jazz."

He sighed and looked seriously at me.

"I know." he answered. "I've been thinking about it all day and now that we're finally making a move, we need to be able to trust each other. We can't afford to risk him catching us."

"I've thinking the same thing." I replied. "I just...I don't think that I can get through this divorce and the rest of what's to come without you Jazz. You've been there for me through everything with Edward and I don't think I can do this one without you."

I broke eye contact and looked down at the floor. Needless to say, I was ashamed of the fact that I had become so dependent on my relationship with Jasper, that I was second guessing ending it for the sake of my best friend and everyone else.

Jasper grasped my chin between his forefinger and thumb and forced me to look up at him.

"Hey," he told me. "I'll still be here for you, Bell. You are so important to me and I'd do anything for you. You know that. I'll help you through this Bell, I will. It may not be the same as before, but I will be there for you. It may actually be easier without the sex. We never actually tried it that way. But there are more important things right now, then our affair. Things that could make or break our army. Do you really want to break it before we even get it together?"

"Of course not, Jazz." I said shaking my head. "But it's just hard, because I've been able to rely on that for so long, I don't know how not to."

"I know, but we'll figure it out together, when I get back, okay?"

"Okay." I sighed.

"So from now on, you and I are strictly brother and sister. No sex or sneaking behind Alice's back." Jasper responded. "That part of our relationship is water under the bridge. We won't speak of it again, nor will we act those emotions anymore. We both agree that Alice deserves better than that, right."

"Right." I answered then looked back at the carpet, a little embarrassed. "Can I just ask for one thing?"

"What?"

"Kiss me, one more time." I answered raising my head to meet his eyes.

He had a small smile on his face as he leaned down to grant me my request. His lips touched mine and it was just as wonderful as every kiss we had ever shared. There was passion, sadness, and pain all wrapped into one. However, it held that sense of finality and fierceness that Edward only had when he thought he wasn't going to see me again.

It was wonderful and sad at the same time. It was hard to imagine getting through life without this part of him, but somehow, this kiss made me realize everything was going to be alright.

Jasper froze and pulled away quite abruptly after only a few short seconds.

"Alice." he whispered softly and I could hear the pain in his voice. "Please let us explain."

He turned quickly around and I got a quick glimpse of Alice with pain filled eyes before she streaked off down the hall at vampire speed.


	43. Afraid to Feel

**ALICE **

I was more than a little suspicious when Jasper told me that he was going to check on Bella the second he and I got Kenzi back to her room. I knew Bella was upset about what she was going to have to do the next day, but why couldn't Jasper have wanted until I finished tucking Kenzi in. That way we could've gone to see her together, but no, he insisted that he go by himself. He fed me some crap about how he's the only one she'd want to talk to, right now and took off out the door, before I could even protest again.

I wanted to ask Kenzi about it, but I knew that Jasper had her on a tight leash when it came to this particular secret. I wasn't sure what he'd do to her, if she told me anything, even after all of his promises. I wouldn't take that risk with Kenzi's life and safety.

I ended up tucking her in and packing a few things, before I decided to follow Jasper and find out exactly what was going on. As I stood in front of Bella's door, watching the scene in front of me and replaying the conversation I heard as I approached in my head, I wished that I had just stayed in Kenzi's room and forgotten about this whole thing.

I stood there, completely frozen as I watched them kiss with a passion that I always thought that Jasper reserved for only me and wished that I could vomit or cry. As I stood in that doorway, I felt like someone had ripped my dead heart from my chest and stomped on it repeatedly. It was the second most devastating thing that I had ever witnessed.

My best friend was kissing my husband and they had been having an affair, for God only knows how long. It didn't matter that they had just decided to end it. It didn't make the painful feeling of this betrayal go away, and it certainly didn't change the fact that they lied to me about it.

I had suspected this for a couple days now, of course, but there was something so much more painful about having it confirmed.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Jasper froze. He must've noticed my strong and pain filled emotions.

"Alice, let us explain." he whispered.

I could hear the remorse and guilt that was in his tone. It was easy to tell that he hated the fact that I had seen them, not because he was worried it was the end of our relationship, but because he could feel exactly how much he hurt me.

At that point, though, I didn't give a damn about his remorse or guilt and I most definitely didn't want to hear any more of their lies or apologies. They had cut me way too deep for me to even consider forgiving them for an instant.

I took off down the hall, at vampire speed, before they even had a chance to turn all the way around. I didn't think I could bear to look at either of them or even deal with what I had just found out. I just wanted to run and get away from everything. I couldn't take anymore. I couldn't do this.

I could hear Bella and Jasper running after me through the house and begging me to stop, but I couldn't. I just had to get away from it all. It was too much for one person, human or vampire, to take in. Everything had been falling apart since the night Nessie died and this brought down everything that I had left.

Unfortunately, Jasper had always been faster than me and managed to cut me off before I got to the front door.

"Move, Jasper!" I yelled, but he crossed his arms over his chest and continued to stand there. "NOW!"

"No, Al." he said. "Not until you listen!"

"Don't call me that!" I growled. "Not anymore!"

I then spun around to run back to my room, but found that way blocked by Bella. I let out another growl of frustration and yelled,

"Just leave me the hell alone!"

"We can't do that, Alice." Jasper whispered. "Not until you give us a chance to explain."

"What so you can just tell me the same old lies?!" I asked spinning around to face him. "She's just a confidant and that's it. Someone to listen to you without judging you when I couldn't. She's your friend and sister. I wonder, what would you do, if I kissed Edward like that, huh? You'd be pissed and you know it!"

"Yes, I would and I'm not saying that you don't have a right to be pissed about this." Jasper argued. "But you need to understand why."

"Don't! I know why." I said putting up a hand to shut him up. "My husband's a lying asshole and my best friend is a slut. What else is there to understand?!"

"It wasn't like that." Bella growled defensively. "It just happened."

"I can see sex just happening once, Bella, but over and over again for years, no." I growled shaking my head.

"You're right." Jasper said, "It doesn't, but if you would just let us explain."

"No." I stared at him in disbelief. "I don't wanna let you explain, because no explanation in the world can change how much you both hurt me. So just leave me alone."

I started to walk toward the stairs, but Bella grabbed my arm.

"Alice, wait." she whispered. "You aren't going to tell Edward, are you?"

I could tell by her expression that she was embarrassed to be asking that question after she had hurt me this way. However, we both knew that would be the best way to get back at her. Tell her husband and screw her marriage up even more. I could also see, though, by her expression that it wasn't Edward being angry with her that she was worried about. It was Kari.

While her heart was in the right place, the fact that she thought I would be stupid enough to tell Edward pushed my already boiling temper over the edge. I ripped my wrist from her hand and got up right in her face.

"How dare you even imply that I'd be stupid enough to tell Edward about this." I growled through gritted teeth. "I wouldn't do something like that to Kari, no matter how angry I am with you."

Her eyes widen in fear and she took a step away from me. I wasn't surprised by her fear. I had never been this angry in the time that she had known, especially not at her. I, of course, didn't care about the fact that I was scaring her. She did this and now she had to live with the consequences.

"Alice, back off." Jasper said coming up beside me.

"Don't tell me what to do Jasper." I growled. "You lost that right the first time you slept with her."

I, however, felt his power flowing through my as he tried to force me to calm. I wanted to fight him, but he knew my emotions to well and could always push the right buttons to get through to me. I slowly felt my anger ebbing away and was replaced by a sad and pain filled calm.

I pulled away from Bella and started back up the stairs.

"Hold on, Alice." Jasper called running to the stairs. "Where does this leave us?"

"I don't know, Jasper." I told him. "But there are more important things that I need to worry about right now, than this. I have to get Kenzi ready to go and prepare for a war. Maybe, when this is all over, we can figure it all out, but until then, I'm through both of you."

With that I continued to head toward Kenzi's room, wondering if this could possibly be the end of everything.

**EDWARD**

I was beyond pissed when I walked into the manor the next day. Mike, Andrew, Mark, and I had spent the entire night hunting for Angela and her family, but they had simply disappeared. We were able to follow Angela's scent halfway to her house, where she was joined by Emmett and Rosalie.

We followed that trail to Angela's family's house, but we found it had been burned to the ground. The smell of smoke and ash made it impossible to catch any other scent for miles. God only knew where they had gone now.

I knew I should've made the bitch come back to the manor with me when I caught her spying on me. I could've saved myself a lot of trouble and punished her then, but I was too pissed off at what my family had decided to do in my absence that I didn't think about Angela until after I had finished the first round of punishments.

Now, the stupid wench was nowhere to be found. Thankfully, Rosalie and Emmett had been too stupid to cover their own scents, which meant that they knew where Angela and her family were. Fortunately, I had the exact leverage to get them to tell me what I wanted to know.

"Mike, would you please go up to Kenzi's room and bring her to my study?" I asked.

"Certainly, sir." Mike said with a smirk as he made his way up the stairs.

"And Mark, find my family and send them to my study. I'd like to ask them a few questions about Angela's whereabouts."

"Yes, sir." Mark replied.

Having to interrogate my family, put a small damper on the rest of my day. I was planning to go upstairs and have a little fun with Pet, while she was still tied up. Unfortunately, this was a little more important, so Pet would have to wait.

Still, the poor thing had been tied up all night, and had most likely been holding her waste in for hours. It would be cruel of me to make her wait any longer. Besides, what fun would playing be if she was in pain the whole time?

I supposed I could've sent someone up to let her relieve herself and prepare her for me for later. After this experience with my family, I was sure that I was going to need some kind of outlet. And I wouldn't want to wait for her to get ready for me.

"Andrew, can you find Jessica and Lauren for me, please?" I requested. "Ask them to go to my room and release my pet. Have them clean her up, and dress her. Also, have them clean up and remake the bed. I want everything cleaned and Pet ready by the time I get finished with my family."

"Of course, sir." Andrew answered and headed in the direction of the girls' first floor bedroom.

With a sigh, I headed off to my study to prepare Kenzi's punishment.

I was surprised to find Bella and Jasper standing outside my study door when I approached it about five minutes later.

They were both leaning against the wall with their arms folded over their chests. I could tell by their equally sad and angry expressions that something bad had just happened or was about to happen. Or both. Curious, I attempted to dip into Jasper head to find out what this was all about. I should've known, with Bella there, I wouldn't have been able to read a thing. She was, of course, blocking him. I sighed and continued to walk toward them.

"Bella, Jasper, what a pleasant surprise." I said in a semi-sarcastic, semi-mocking tone. "I actually just sent Mark to look for you guys and the rest of the family. It seems we need to have another demonstration of who's in charge here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bella asked in a very callous tone.

"Well, I can't seem to find your little friend, Angela, or her family anywhere and I have reason to believe that Emmett and Rosalie had something to do with her disappearance. Am I right?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Jasper said with a shrug, not looking worried at all.

"Well, we'll find out as soon as Mike gets down here with Kenzi." I told him looking smug.

"I don't think so." Jasper replied with a smirk.

"And why's that?" I asked a little amused.

"Because, as her master, I refuse to allow you to hurt her today." Jasper answered.

"And what makes you think that you can stop me?" I asked. "I have just as much right to her as you do. I did buy her for you, after all."

"Yes, you did and in doing so, you gave me some options." he answered.

"What options?" I questioned getting irritated with the cryptic bullshit.

Jasper just smirked and reached into his two front pockets. A couple seconds later, he extracted two stacks of one hundred dollar bills.

"What's that?" I asked, though I had a funny feeling what he was trying to do. I was extremely amused by the fact that he actually thought it was going to work. Please, I wasn't giving that one up for any amount of money.

"It's four thousand dollars. Exactly what you paid for Kenzi. I'm paying you back, which makes her officially and completely mine."

"Only if I accept the money, which I refuse to."

"Well, see, that's too bad, because even if you don't accept it, you're not hurting Kenzi today, or any other day for that matter."

"I don't see how you can stop me."

Jasper smirked and let out little chuckle.

"Why don't you ask Newton back there?"

I turned around to see Mike standing behind me. He looked terrified. His face was pale, even for a vampire, and he looked like he wanted to run. I didn't need to hear what he had to say to know that my family had pulled another one of the stupid little stunts. Trying not to let my anger get the best of me, I addressed Mike.

"Is there a problem Mike?" I asked him.

"Yes, sir." Mike said sounding like he didn't want to tell me what was wrong. "I can't find the human. She's not in her room, nor is she in Alice's, or Rosalie's, or even Bella's."

"And what about the rest of my family?" I asked through my teeth.

"Mark can't find them either." Mike responded.

I let out a growl of frustration and turned my attention back to Jasper and Bella.

"What the hell did you two do?" I growled at them.

"We didn't do anything." Jasper stated simply. "Alice took her out of here a few hours ago. She said she didn't care if you took the money or not. She wasn't going to let you hurt her daughter anymore. And the rest of us decided that we were sick of you and your ways, so Rose and Em went with her. And once Bella and I finish our business here, we'll be joining them."

"Where?" I pressed getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

"What makes you think that I'm going to tell you that?" Jasper questioned with a smirk.

"Because she's still mine and if you don't tell me where she is, I have every right to send out a search party and have her dragged back here and punished for your disobedience." I threatened.

"Alice wouldn't let you anywhere near her." Jasper argued. "She's planned this out too well to make it that easy for you."

"Then we'll just have to kill Alice, won't we?" I tried a different tactic.

"You wouldn't kill your own sister." Jasper growled back. "Especially not Alice. Not matter how angry you are at her. She was once closer to you, than even a biological sister would've been. There's no way you'd have the guts to destroy her."

He was right, of course. Despite how angry Alice and I have been at each other over the years, I'd never imagine killing her. I still loved her a great deal and hated that I had to resort to hurting her to get her to listen to me, but what choice did I have. If she didn't want to see things my way, then I had to make her.

I didn't want to kill her and knew I probably couldn't, but I was the one in charge, damn it and she was going to listen to me, no matter what I had to do to get her to.

"Watch me!" I growled at Jasper. "Mike, gather together..."

"Damn it, Edward!" Bella suddenly burst from her spot in the corner, cutting me off. "Why do you have to do this?! I mean, you already have Kari, isn't that enough?! Can't you let Alice have Kenzi?! You know how much that little girl means to her. She's the closet thing Alice will ever have to a daughter! Can't you let her have that? Don't you have that much compassion left in you?!"

Her words caused my already bubbling temper to boil over. I lost my daughter to the hands of monsters, who had no compassion for how I felt about losing her. Why should I give a damn about how someone else felt about losing their daughter? If I didn't deserve to have my daughter, why should anyone else be given that luxury?

"I don't give a damn how Alice feels about one stupid little human!" I yelled at Bella. "The fact that Alice thinks of her as a daughter, will make it all the better for me! Maybe, after I take the girl away from her, she'll have a better idea of how I feel about having my daughter ripped away from me. Maybe then, she'll understand what I'm going through. With any luck, the rest of you will too!"

Rage flashed across Bella's beautiful golden eyes as I finished. She looked for a moment like she was going to attack me. I could've sworn that I even saw her step toward me, but Jasper must have been monitoring her emotions. He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder - something about the gesture pissed me off even more - and she calmed even though the rage still blazed in her eyes.

"Do you honestly think that I don't understand what you're going through?" she yelled. "Or did you forget that I lost my daughter that night too? She meant just as much to me as she did to you. I would've given anything for her, and you know it."

"Yeah, that's why you let her leave when you knew it was dangerous!" I shot back. "If she had just stayed home, none of this would've happened."

"You don't know that!" she yelled and I heard a crack in her voice. "The Volturi would've eventually showed up at our front door. Aro wanted her dead and there was nothing that would've stopped him from killing her. We all know that."

"Maybe so, but if she had stayed, we could've been better prepared and the pack wouldn't have had to die for her!"

"They would've anyway! And you know it! There isn't anything Jacob wouldn't have done for that girl, even if it meant ordering his pack to die for her."

"He shouldn't have had to."

"I'm sure he'd disagree with you."

I couldn't do this anymore. Too much had happened over the last three or four days to even begin to get in to this conversation with her too deeply. I couldn't handle thinking or even talking about that night anymore today. I was already heading into a rage that I wasn't sure Pet would even survive. I didn't need to make it worse.

This is why I made the only decision that would make the two of them shut up and go away.

"Just go." I told them, shaking my head. "I don't even want the money. Just get out of my sight and don't ever come back."

"Edward..." Bella started and reached a hand out to me.

"Just leave Bella." I cut her off and looked to the floor. "I'll have Anderson call you tomorrow."

She let out a small sob and I couldn't help but look her in the eye. Those beautiful golden orbs were swimming with sadness, and pain, but there was also a small bit of relief. I was positive then that she had come with Jasper to ask me for a divorce. I guess I had just made it easier for her.

"Okay." she said and turned to follow Jasper down the hall.

I stood there for long time after they disappeared trying to figure out how I felt about what had just happened. I was angry and sad all at the same time. I had just lost my entire family. The only people in my existence that had ever really mattered to me. What did they expect me to do now?

What was more, I had just lost the last person in this world that I would do just about anything for. Sure, it still hurt a great deal to know the part she played -however indirectly - in our daughter's death, but underneath that hate and bitterness, I still loved as much as I did back when we first met. I would still give my life for her, even if she didn't understand why I did the things I did.

It hurt a lot to know that it was really over now, but, at least, it seemed to be what Bella had wanted. It was that thought that flared my anger again. How could she possibly want to end it after everything we've already been through together? How could she just walk away like I meant absolutely nothing to her? Granted, it was what I asked of her, but why didn't she put up a little more resistance? Did she really think that this was the end of everything for us?

What happened to the control that I had over everything? Did my family not understand that I was the one in charge here? Did Bella not understand that I was the one in charge here? It seemed like everyone lately was forgetting who was in charge, even my pet was...

I smirked to myself. I'd just have to go show my pet once and for all, who was in charge.

**KARI**

Edward left me tied naked to the bed all night. I guess it wasn't so bad. I didn't eat or drink enough since breakfast that day to need to really need to relieve myself. It was certainly uncomfortable and didn't make sleeping very easy, but at least he didn't come back to hurt me the rest of the night. I was almost positive my body wouldn't have been able to handle too much more torture from him.

I spent most of the night thinking about everything that Kenzi had gone through because of me. I kept trying to remind myself that it was all my fault and I deserved everything that Edward and my father did to me, but Ben's words kept coming back to me.

He was the first person, other than Kenzi, to tell me that nothing was my fault since the day my mother died. Did that make it true? Or was he just full of bullshit in his attempt to convince me not to give up. It was all too confusing to think about at the moment. Besides, it was easier to just give up and give in then it was to keep fighting.

I had been fighting for seven years, and the only thing it got me was more pain. Maybe, it wouldn't hurt so badly, if I just gave everyone what they wanted. Who knows? I might even be able to find some kind of peace from that.

I wasn't sure how many long hours; I laid there thinking about everything before I finally drifted off into a fitful sleep. I dreamed about running through dark tunnels with something chasing me. No matter how fast I ran, I couldn't get away from my pursuer. I was waked by a harsh and painful slap against, my already semi-mutilated cheek.

I snapped my eyes opened quickly to find myself staring into the terrifying red eyes of Jessica and Lauren. Great, this is definitely not what I needed right now.

"Wake up, bitch!" Jessica sneered. "We've got a lot to do before Edward gets up here."

I blinked a couple of times and involuntarily moved to wipe the sleep out of my eyes. It was only then that I realized I was no longer chained to the bed. I would've been elated by the fact, if it wasn't for the company that came along with it.

"Get up and get your ass in that bathroom." Jessica ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." I said and slid out of the bed onto the floor.

"You can stop by your litter box on the way." Lauren sneered as I crawled toward the bathroom.

I crawled right by the litter box. Sure, I had to pee, but I wasn't going to degrade myself like that in front of those two, whether or not, I deserved it. The two, however, had different.

Jessica giggled and stepped in front of the bathroom door.

"I don't think so." she sneered. "Edward wants us to make sure that you relieve yourself before he gets up here and that's exactly what we're going to do. So, move it."

I swallowed hard and blinked back the tears - I refused to let theses bitches see me cry - as I crawled over to the box full of kitty litter, that I've only had to use once in anyone's presents. I took a deep fortifying breath and crawled in. Squatting in the box and relieving me in that tiny box, in front of the snickering and smirking girls was just another thing to add to my most humiliating moment's list.

Once I finished, I crawled out of the box, staring at the floor-unable to hold the tears back, but unwilling to let the others see the girls see them- I crawled into the bathroom that Jessica now stood in.

"Lauren, you take care of the bed, while I get this," she nodded her head in my direction. "Clean up and ready to go."

"Why do you always get the fun job?" Lauren grumbled but did what Jessica said.

"As for you," Jessica turned her attention towards me. "Edward says that it's alright for you to take a proper bath today, so get in the tub."

Without looking at Jessica or speaking to her, I crawled into the empty tub. Jessica put the plug in the drain, then turned on the hot water to full blast, but didn't bother with the cold. I tried to scurry away from the water filling the tub, but she held my shoulders done, preventing me from moving too far.

The tube filled with the burning water. I cringed, cried, and even screamed as it hit my skin and seeped into my still healing wounds. I didn't bother to struggled, because I knew it would be pointless against her iron tight grip on me.

When it was finally filled, Jessica began scrubbing at my skin, not bothering to be gentle. She even caused a few of my cuts to reopen and bleed into the water. Her eyes turned coal black at those points and I thought for sure I was dead. Somehow though, she managed to control herself.

Once my body was cleaned to her standards, she moved on to my hair and scrubbed at it just as brutally. I tried my best to hold in any protests, but it was hard not to cry out with the way she was pulling at it. She even went as far as to rinse it out with water the same temperature that she put in the tub. This not only caused more screams from me, but also a great deal of choking upon swallowing a couple mouthfuls of water.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, she drained the tub and told me to get out. I did it without any trouble. I didn't want to go through anymore torture at her hands.

"I'm assuming you can dry and dress yourself." she said in a condescending tone throwing me a towel and tossing a pile of clothes beside me.

"Yes, ma'am." I muttered and started to gently dry myself off.

It didn't do any good; everything still hurt rubbing the coarse towel across. Once I was completely dry, I walked hesitantly to the clothes, praying they weren't like the other things he had been trying to put me in. Thankfully, it was a simple black wife beater that fit quite comfortably over my cuts and bruises, along with a pair of loose-fitting gray sweat pants. I breathed a sigh of relief when I looked in the mirror and realized that I was completely covered.

Jessica and Lauren, of course, watched the whole time I was getting dressed. Did they really think that I was going to be stupid enough to try and bolt? Especially after what happened when I had simply gone to see Kenzi.

"Took you long enough." Lauren complained. "Now, get your ass out here, so we can do your hair."

"Yes, ma'am." I muttered getting back down on the floor and crawling out of the bathroom.

Jessica was sitting on the bed waiting for me, but before I even got halfway there, the door burst open and Edward stormed in looking ready to kill. I gulped and buried my face in the carpet.

"Jessica, Lauren, out!" he yelled.

Judging by his tone, I imagined the two did what he said the second he said it, but I was too terrified to even look up.

"Come here, Pet, now!" He ordered.

I pushed myself up and chance a glance in the direction of his voice, so I knew where I was going. He was standing in front of the closet undoing his shirt. I froze wondering what he was going to have me do.

"I have had a horrible day Pet and I'm not in the mood to deal with disobedience, so get your ass over here, before I drag you over here."

"Yes, Master." I whispered crawling over to him. "Sorry, Master."

Once in front of him, I knelt and waited for instructions on what to do next. He grabbed a fistful of my still wet hair and yanked my head back hard. I let out a small cry of pain as I was forced to look up.

"Now, listen up, because I will not repeat myself." he growled. "You are going to do everything I tell you, from now until the time I leave this room. If you so much as hesitant to follow an order, you'll be in more pain than you've ever been in your entire life. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master." I said through clenched teeth.

"Good." He responded and shoved my head back to the floor. "Now, I understand that you won't know how to do many of the things that I'm about to ask you to do and that's fine. I prefer it that way, so I'll be more than happy to explain."

"Yes, Master." I repeated, even more afraid for what he was about to make me do. I just prayed that it wasn't what I thought it was going to be.

"Let's begin with something simple, shall we?" he said. "Go and get one of the pillows off of the bed and bring it to me."

"Yes, Master." I whispered and quickly retrieved the pillow like a good little doggie.

"Now, kneel on it and remove my pants."

"Yes, Master."

**RAPE SCENE**

I reached up to undo his belt as tears burned my eyes. I couldn't believe that he was actually going to make me do this, even if it was less than what I deserved. Once I had his pants down, I could see his cock twitching underneath his boxer and had to force down the vomit that threatened its way up my throat.

Not needed to be told, I removed his boxer as well. He looked ten times more intimidating from this angle than he did the night before. His cock was massive and I couldn't imagine it fitting into my mouth or any other part of me. I knew, though, that he'd force his way in, regardless, that thought horrified me.

"Good girl." he patted me on the hand, and then twined his fingers in my hair. "Now take it in your mouth and lick it."

I did what he said feeling my stomach churn. I could taste the precum on his tip and wished I could spit it out, but I knew what would happen if I did.

"Now, suck, Pet."

Once again, I did it without hesitation, even as the tears fell down my cheeks. I honestly didn't think that the humiliation could get worse than this, but then he started thrusting himself in and out of my mouth as he ordered me to suck harder. I did the best I could as I continued to force myself to stay on balance.

I didn't know what he'd do if I fell over, so I grabbed his legs to hold myself up. I didn't realize what a bad idea that was until he pulled one of his hands free of my hair and grabbed my hand. He guided it to his testicals and made me touch and squeeze those two.

Tears were now running in rivers done my cheeks as I wanted desperately to stop and pull myself away from his cock. Unfortunately, I knew what would happen if I did, he'd force me to do something much worse, no doubt. Or even worse, he'd hurt Kenzi. Besides, I did deserve this torture after all, didn't I?

I wasn't sure how long the torture lasted before I felt his cum explode into my mouth. I didn't want to swallow it, but he was so huge that half of him was already down my throat. And in my attempt to keep from swallowing it. I ended up choking and spewing out most of it onto his carpeted floor.

In the same second, Edward pulled himself away from me and grabbed another fistful of my hair. He yanked back harder than the last time and I let out an even louder cry of pain.

"You will not do that again." He growled out. "You should feel privileged to have my juices inside of you, regardless of where the go."

"I'm sorry, Master." I cried as more tears flowed down my cheeks. "It just surprised me, that's all."

"Well, don't let it happen again!" he yelled and in one swift movement yanked my fresh clothes off of me. "I want you to lie down on the bed and spread those cute little legs of yours. I'll save your cute little ass for later." He added as he released me and slapped me hard on the ass.

"Yes, Master." I whispered trying to contain my emotions as I did what he said.

I felt him climb onto the bed behind me and cringed when he leaned over me.

"I know this your first time, so I'll be gentle." he whispered sarcastically then nibbled my at me ear. I let out a small whimper and he just chuckled in response.

He slid himself down to between my legs and I felt him slide one finger inside of me. I didn't even try to struggle because I knew it would be pointless. He was way too strong for me.

"Hmm." he said. "Not wet, yet, I see. Don't worry; I can take care of that."

He slid the finger out and used it to gently rub my clit. As much as I didn't want to admit it, it felt really nice. Nicer than I would've thought it would. I could definitely feel my body reacting against its will.

"Please, Master, don't?" I breathed, but even my voice sounded feeble and halfhearted.

"You don't really want me to stop, do you Pet?" he questioned as he put his head between my legs.

A second later, I felt his tongue sliding in and out of mine and it felt amazing. I tried to fight the moan of pleasure that threatened to escape my lips, but it didn't work. I heard Edward chuckled. He continued with his tongue for a few more minutes, eliciting more unwanted moans from me.

I hated myself for those moans, really I did. How could anyone possibly enjoy something like this? But Edward made it feel so good. Only the brain driven part of me wanted him to stop. The hormone driven part was begging him to continue and that disgusted me more than anything he forced me to do in the last three days.

"Still not there yet." he whispered after a few minutes.

He replaced his tongue with a couple fingers and it was almost too much for me to bear. They felt better than his tongue did. I felt the wetness that I had been fighting to hold in seeping out of me. I hated myself for it. Why was I enjoying this? I didn't want it.

"That's better. Isn't it Pet?" he asked as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of me.

"Master, please stop." I cried not wanting to imagine how my body would react once his massive cock was inside me.

"See what you say and what your body feels is to very different things, Pet. Right now, your body is enjoying this a great deal."

"Please, master." I begged fighting more tears.

He just chuckled and removed his fingers, licking them clean one by one.

"Alright, I think you're ready."

He crawled on top of me and positioned himself at my opening.

"Please, master, don't?" I begged one last time.

"Hush, Pet." he whispered. "I promise, it won't hurt, much."

With that he plunged deep into me without even a pause before tearing into my virginity. I screamed as the pain ripped through not just my abdomen, but the rest of my body as well. I had no idea how much losing your virginity could hurt. Of course, I never expected to lose it to a vampire.

Edward, however, didn't take notice of my discomfort; he simply continued to thrust in and out of me. He went harder and deeper with every thrust. I cried and begged for him to stop, but my pleas fell on deaf ears as he continued to rip me apart.

"Who owns you?" he asked me at one point. I didn't answer and that earned me a slap across the face and even harder thrust. "Who owns you?"

"You do, Master." I cried as the tears continued to flow.

"And who's the only man who'll ever do this to you?" he growled in between thrusts.

"You are master." I said through my desperate sobs.

"That's right, and you better not ever forget it." he growled.

Well, after that night, I knew I never would.


	44. Aftermath

**ALICE**

"Hey Al, are you alright?" Rosalie asked.

Rosalie and I were standing in the guest bedroom of the Denalis' house, watching Kenzi sleep on the bed. Bella and Jasper were still at the manor waiting to take care of the last minute details with Edward. And Emmett was securing the area.

It had been a long and tiring night, but we made it away from the manor without anyone catching or following us. An accomplishment made easy by Edward's failed attempt at searching for Angela. All of the vampires were too busy keeping a look out for her to notice us leaving with Edward's slave.

At that particular moment, I wasn't exactly sure how to answer Rosalie's question. Between having to pack my own things as well as Kenzi's and organize our departure, I hadn't really had time to process the whole Bella and Jasper affair. What was more, I felt horrible for just walking out on Kari like that. She needed us now more than ever, especially after the things Ben told me on the phone about her current condition.

She was actually giving up. We should be there to help her, not running away from it all. It didn't matter that we were planning on going back. She needed us now, not two or three months from now. God only knew where she'd be by then. Ben could only do so much for us.

"I honestly don't know, Rose." I answered with a sigh. "So much happened last night, I haven't even begun to process it, yet."

"Well, we have plenty of time now." Rosalie shrugged. "Kenzi's going to be out for a while and we really don't have anything to do until the others start sending people. Why don't we head down to the living for a little chat?"

I nodded and we walked out of the room. I left the door open. I knew we were perfectly safe here, because not even Edward had been told where it was, but I still worried. I promised Kenzi nobody was going to hurt her again, and I intended on keeping that promise. Even if it meant doing stupid things like leaving her bedroom door opened.

"I don't even know where to start." I stated as we made ourselves comfortable on the couch.

'What's bothering you the most?" she asked calmly.

"I was right. It was Bella." I said, hoping that she understood. I didn't think that I could bring myself to say the rest.

"You mean Jasper was..." she let the end hang and I nodded. Her expression changed from kind and concern to disgusted and furious in less than a second. "Oh my God! That little slut. I honestly didn't think that she was capable of that."

"Neither did I." I sighed. "But I heard them talking about it in Bella's room last night, just after our meeting. Granted, they were talking about ending it for my sake, but then he kissed her."

"No fucking way!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"And I knew after seeing that kiss that it wasn't over." I shook my head.

"What'd you do?"

"I ran. I didn't want to face it or even give them a chance to explain, but they chased and caught up with me before I could make it to the door. Long story, short. I told them I didn't want anything more to do with either of them, until after the war, if they're lucky."

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry." she said and hugged me tight to her chest.

"I just don't know if that's what I really want, you know?" I continued as she rocked me. "I mean, I was too angry last night to make any sort of long term decision. And they're both too big a part of my life and I love both of them way too much to just walk away from them. But I know I'll never be able to trust them again."

"I know exactly what you mean." Rose replied stroking my hair. "I feel the same way about Emmett. I desperately want to forgive him for the past and move on, because I love him so much, but how do you forgive someone for hurting you like that?"

"I thought you forgave Emmett already?" I asked.

"I thought so too, at first, but when I thought about it some more, I realized that I'm not even sure I want to forgive him. Don't get me wrong, I love him very much. I do, but he hurt all those innocent girls and me in ways that are completely unimaginable. I feel like I'd be betraying them and myself if I actually forgave him."

"I understand exactly what you mean, even if it's not the same thing." I told her. "I've actually been thinking a lot about those same things, since the night Jasper told me that he was willing to change for me. I was too relieved and happy about his coming around that I didn't let myself think of those other things. I mean, sleeping with my best friend and sister was the ultimate betrayal, but it's so much more than that. He beat and raped these girls just as much as Edward and the others. It doesn't matter that he didn't rape Kenzi because I asked him not to or even that he's seen the error of his ways, because he still hurt the other girls and me. Everything thing that he has done, especially with Bella, has cut me deeper than anything that Edward could ever do. I'm beginning to think that I don't even want to forgive him."

"I can understand that." she responded stroking my hair. "I feel the same way about Emmett, right now, but I can't imagine my life without him. Despite everything, I can't help, but love him. And I don't know what the right thing to do is. What do you think?"

"I don't know, Rose, really I don't." I sighed. "With everything that's going on right now, this just isn't something that I have time to worry about. There are innocent girls still in Edward's clutches and I just can't take the time to think about my marriage problems."

"No, Al, you can't do that to yourself." she said pulling me away, so she could look me in the eye. "Your life is just as important as what you're doing for these girls. You've given up a lot for them. Hell, you risk your existence every day to be sure that they're taken care of. At some point, you have to start thinking about yourself. I promise they'll understand if you choose this one instance to put yourself before them."

"I know, but I just need the time." I explained. "I can't make any kind of decisions about anything until I've got some of these burdens off of my shoulders, you know? Besides, maybe spending some time away from Jasper will help, you know?"

"I suppose you could be right about that, but only if it's what you wanna do. If you're doing it, because you think that you owe it to those girls, then don't do it."

"Believe me, it's not." I said, but I wasn't sure if it was the truth or lie. Maybe, I was just using the war as an excuse not think about Jasper. "And, if you don't mind me saying, it might do you some good to spend some time away from Emmett as well. It just might help you make a decision about him."

"I was actually thinking the same thing." Rose answered. "His presence makes it hard for me to even think straight. We could always send him away on a mission."

"I'll see what I can do." I say with a small smile, and then looked down at my hands.

"I'm so sorry, honey." Rosalie pulled me into another hug and began rocking me gently.

"Don't be. It is what it is, our life. Thank you, though, for everything. I don't know what I would've done without you all these years."

"No, Alice, thank you." she said pulling me away. "If it wasn't for you, I would've been gone long before now. You're the best sister and friend a person could ever ask for."

I sighed and pulled away from him.

"Don't say that, Rose."

"Why not?"

"Because, I really don't feel like it right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I made promises, Rose. Promises to Kari and all the other girls. I told them that I'd do what I could to protect and take care of them. But I just left them there. I ran away from them and now they don't have anybody. The need somebody, especially Kari. God only knows what Edward's doing to her in punishment for our betrayal. She needs us, now more than ever and we just abandoned her. I feel like I've failed them all by leaving."

"No, Alice Cullen, you listen to me and listen good." she responded grabbing my face between her hands. "You did not abandon them. Do you understand me? We had to leave in order to save them. We needed to be away from Edward to organize all of this, you know that. And as for Kari, yes, you made promises to her, but you forgot your most important promise. You told her that you'd take care of Kenzi and make sure that Edward couldn't hurt her anymore. By taking Kenzi away from there, you kept that promise. I can guarantee you nothing is more important to Kari than that promise."

"I know, but..."

"No, Alice, no buts. We left so we could keep your promises. Once we have our army together, we're going to get them all out and make sure that Edward can't get his hands on anymore. That's why we left. We didn't abandon them. It'll only be a couple of months before we attack and save them all. Everything is going to be alright."

"I hope you're right." I sighed.

"I never thought I'd see the day when I had to say this, to you, of all people, but I know I'm right."

"Thank you, Rose." I whispered.

Feeling much better than I had since I walked in on Bella and Jasper the night before, I embraced her again.

**KARI **

Once Edward finished ripping me apart, he licked my body clean of any blood and left me naked and crying on the bed. He didn't even bother chaining me up again.

I was sure he knew that he wouldn't have to worry about another escape attempt from me. He was now in complete control and we both knew it. I hated myself for it, but what else could I really do? He could rape me whenever he wanted know, so what was the point of fighting anymore.

I flinched when he closed the door. Ignoring the pain throbbing through my upper and lower body, I turned on my side and curled into a ball. I cried and cried trying to block out the thoughts and images of the last hour or so. It didn't work. All I could think about was Edward inside of me. I wanted to vomit, but I didn't even have anything in my system.

I wasn't alone for long before I heard the door click open, but I didn't even bother to look to see who it was. What was the point? No one could hurt me more than Edward just had.

I flinched when I felt another sheet being thrown over my body. Cold arms wrapped around my body, soothing my wounds, but sending alarm bells off in my head. My pulse quickened and I had to gasp for air.

"Shh, love, shh." Ben's familiar voice said in my ear. "It's me. I'm not going to hurt. I promise."

I felt myself relax in his arms, but I couldn't stop crying. Ben kissed my hair and pulled me closer to him.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry." he whispered as he stroked my hair. "I'm so so sorry."


	45. Tests

**TWO DAYS LATER... **

**EDWARD**

My family's departure, though highly upsetting for me, was only partially unexpected.

I knew it was only a matter of time before Alice and Rosalie walked away. My relationship with the two of them had been falling apart since before the war even ended. To be completely honest, I was beginning to wonder what was taking them so long. I knew they hated it here.

I suppose they were waiting for Jasper and Emmett. I knew they wouldn't go anywhere without their mates. The two couples loved each too much to simply walk away from each other, no matter what the cost.

Jasper whole change hadn't been all that surprising. I had been glimpsing his thoughts for months now. I knew he was extremely unhappy with what we had become. I also knew that he hated what this was doing to his and Alice's relationship. I had expected he would eventually take Alice's side over mine, but I had no idea it would be so soon.

I had to admit that Emmett's decision to join them was just a little shocking. He hadn't given me any sign at all, over the years that he had a problem with what we were doing. I just assumed his refusal to take a slave over the last couple years was simply his showing respect to Rosalie. I had no idea that he had actually been rethinking what we were doing. This was insane, because I was a mind reader, after all. I should've seen it coming, so why didn't I? I supposed it was the fact that Emmett knew me well enough to know how to screen his thoughts.

Bella, I suppose, was the biggest shock and heartbreak. I thought for certain that she didn't give a damn about anything anymore. I always assumed that Nessie's death and the war broke her beyond repair, but it was all just an act. It was amazing how good of a liar she had become.

I remembered a time, before Nessie was murdered, when I could immediately tell when she was lying to me. Or, even downplaying her feelings. It was different now, though, we had both changed and drifted apart. It hurt a little to realize how much pain she had actually been in all these years.

It also angered me, though, to know that she used that distance as a way to pull the wool over my eyes. She spent all those years pretending like she didn't care about anything, just so that she would be able to help all those worthless humans. I couldn't believe that she would sink so low.

I, of course, wasn't stupid enough to spend too much time dwelling on all of this, though. I knew my family well enough to know that they didn't just leave for the sake of leaving. Especially not Alice. There was no way that girl was going to leave these humans in my hands for the rest of their lives. Not now when she had a chance to save them.

No, my family had a plan. They were coming and I knew when they did, I'd have to be prepared. Which is why, after getting my power trip from hurting Pet, I contacted Dimitri, who was, thankfully, still in the states, along with a few other of my friends.

I asked them all to come for a meeting tonight at six, so that we could discuss what Alice and the others breaking away from my coven meant. I was pleased to hear them all agree to come.

I was sitting in my study too absorb in my own thoughts to notice anyone else's, so the knock on the door surprised me.

"Enter." I called, catching the tail of Mike's thoughts. He was extremely proud to be reporting whatever information it was that he had for me. The door opened and Mike walked in with a wide smirk spread across his face. He inclined his head in a show of respect. "What have you got for me, Mike?"

"As requested, I've been keeping an eye on Ben Masterson, sir." Mike stated. "And well, he's been in and out of your room at least eight times in the last two days."

"Really." I said, curious as to why he was spending so much time in there.

I've been suspecting since Pet's second night here, that Ben hasn't been being completely honest with me. Of course, that's a difficult allegation to make stick, considering that he had the gift of manipulation, quite literally. He could make you believe anything he wanted you to and you wouldn't even know it.

It was easier for me to evade his gift, because I could read his true intent out of his head. Unfortunately, he's become quite good at making his mind completely blank when he's around me. Not even Alice can do that.

It was extremely angering to not be able to tell when I was and wasn't being lied to. In fact, as much as I liked him, I often thought about destroying him to rid myself of the nuisance. I, however, refrained, because his gift did come in handy, especially during the war. Besides, he had never given me a reason not to trust him.

"Yes, sir." Mike replied. "I'm not quite sure what he does in there, seeing as your room is designed like the fourth floor. I do, however, believe that he is trying to take care of your pet. Either that, or he's trying to stake his own claim."

"And what evidence do you have of this?" I questioned.

Mike's thoughts and feeling on the subject of Ben weren't really all that reliable. He's hated Ben ever since I changed him nearly ten years ago. He always worried that Ben's gift would make me like the younger vampire better than himself. He did everything he could to convince me that Ben was a troublemaker. I, of course, dismissed the accusations as jealously.

"I don't have any, sir." Mike answered. "Like I said, I can't be sure what they do in there. However, I am sure of one thing. He helped your family get your pet to her sister."

"And how do you know that?" I pressed.

"Because, you told me that you locked her in her cage, before you left to get her sister."

"So?"

"So, Ben and I are the only two vampires in this place that you trusted with a key to the cage. And seeing as I was slightly distracted around the time she was let out, Ben's the only other person who could've done it."

I pondered that bit of information for a moment. I hadn't even considered that a possibility. I just assumed that Alice, or one of the others had picked the lock or something. But maybe, just maybe...

But, no, Ben wouldn't betray me like that. Not after everything that I gave him and did for him. Or would he? He had always been a little more compassionate than the rest of my coven, always going for the quick kills and not savoring them. And there was always the smallest bit of sympathy in his eyes whenever he had to watch one of them suffer. In fact, now that I think about it, I'd never seen him hurt another girl, unless he needed to drink from her.

I supposed it was possible, but I had to be sure before I accused him of anything. Besides, I didn't want to destroy a perfectly good gift like his without being sure. I didn't want to piss him off if this was nothing, but how could I do that?

He could basically lie to me about anything and I'd have no choice but to believe it, if that's what he wanted. I'd have to find some way to trick him.

I know I'd just have to use Pet.

A plan started to form in my mind. A plan that would be not only informative, but fun as well.

"Mike," I smirked. "Go find Jessica and Lauren and bring them back up here. I think I've found a way for us to get the evidence we need."

**TWO HOURS LATER...**

**KARI **

When Jessica and Lauren came into my room, to prepare me for Edward, I assumed that it would be just he and I and he'd be raping me again. This assumption was credited when Lauren pulled out the exact replica of Princess Leia's slave outfit from Return of the Jedi (A/N: I really hope that you have all seen enough of that movie to know what it looks like). I was even given the buns to match. Needless to say, I was completely shocked when I was dragged into what looked like a conference filled with at least fifty vampires, most of them male.

Jessica, of course, took great pleasure in leading me across the room to Edward. Like always, I was forced to crawl, which wouldn't have been much of an issue, if it wasn't for my lack of clothing over my rear end. The small piece of fabric kept sliding from side to side and Jessica didn't stop to let me adjust it.

I tried very hard to ignore the vampire's jeering laughter as I made my way over to Edward staring at the floor. When Jessica and I finally made it over to him, I noticed my pillow wasn't next to Edward's chair like it usually was. I supposed having to kneel on the cold stone floor was some kind of punishment-even though I was positive that I hadn't done anything wrong- and moved to kneel next to him.

"Ah, ah, ah, Pet." Edward's voice stopped me in my tracks. "You get to sit on my lap tonight. I want everyone in this room to get a good look at what belongs to me."

My heart started hammering in my chest. I didn't like the idea of sitting on his lap at all, especially not after what happened two nights ago. I didn't want his hands or any other part of his body anywhere near me again. I knew, though, that refusing would be pointless, because he'd get what he wanted in the end. Besides, I'd rather not have to go through the humiliation of a punishment in front of all these sick and twisted vampires. Even if, I had already been humiliated in front of them on several occasions.

"Yes, master." I whispered and crawled over to him.

He actually helped me stand and pulled me gently onto his lap.

"That's a very good girl." he said into my ear.

I gasped when I felt his cold hand slide under the front piece of fabric on my "skirt." He let it rest on my upper thigh and began rubbing circles in it with his thumb. I wanted nothing more than to run away or throw up at the contact. Unfortunately, neither was an option. I'd just have to endure it. Besides, it was nothing less than what I deserved.

Sadly, it didn't stop with his hand on my thigh, his other hand ghosted over the other exposed spots on my upper body, before it rested itself firmly on my bare stomach just above the top of my "skirt."

I took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself. I was almost positive that he wouldn't rape me right here in front of everyone, but I couldn't completely dismiss the idea. This was Edward we were talking about, after all. He'd do pretty much anything to make sure that I was humiliated.

I tried to forget about what Edward was trying to do by focusing on the room around me. There had to have been at least thirty males at the long table that Edward and I were sitting at the head of. They all had expressions that ranged for sick amusement and intrigue to jealousy and anger.

Dimitri, the one who raped that poor girl with a dagger the other night, was there as well and his expression scared me more than anyone else's. It was one of lust and determination. I gulped and actually cringed into Edward, praying that his claim on me could protect me from Dimitri. Somehow, I knew he'd be ten times worse than Edward ever could be.

I heard Edward chuckle in my ear and tried to jump away from him. Unfortunately, the restraining arm around my stomach didn't allow me to get very far.

"Edward, as much as I love to watch the human cringe," a familiar voice sneered from my left. "I think we should get on with this meeting. A few of us haven't been hunting in a couple weeks and we'd really hate to attack your pet without cause."

I looked over and saw Ben sitting there. At first, I felt better knowing that he was there. I mean, at least, there was one person in the room that wouldn't want to see me hurt or humiliated. After a second, though, he words and the expression on his face caught up with me.

He was wearing the same twisted and amused expression as half the other men in the room. Not to mention he just stated that he liked watching me cringe. Why would he say that? Did he really mean it? What if he did?

My heart took off again as I tried to fight a panic attack. Edward's hands on me didn't help much. Wait that was it. Edward.

Ben had to say those things. He had to make Edward think that he was enjoying this as much as the others. If he didn't, he could get into a lot of trouble. His words had nothing to do with how he really felt.

I honestly couldn't be sure about that, but it was a calming enough thought that I had to hold onto it until this night was over. It did, however, hurt to see how effortlessly talking about and looking at me like that was for him, even if it was just an act.

"I suppose you're right, Ben." Edward sighed. "I can always have my fun later." He left a trail of kisses down the back of my neck that caused me to shiver. "She is mine, forever after all." He continued and nipped at my ear.

I yelped and tried to jump away again. Edward chuckled and simply tightened his arm around my stomach, preventing any further escape.

"As some of you have probably noticed," he addressed everyone at the table. "Alice and the rest of my family have not been around for the last two days. I regret to inform you, that it because they have chosen to leave us."

His words hit me like a ton of bricks and I felt my heart shattered into a million pieces. Alice and the rest of the family were gone. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. Edward did something to them. I was almost sure of it.

I had only known Alice for less than a week, but I knew her well enough to know that she cared about the humans too much to just walk away from them. Especially Kenzi. There's no way she'd ever leave Kenzi. Not unless she didn't have a choice.

"You're lying."

"Excuse me, Pet."

I didn't realize that I had said the words out loud. Great, now I was going to be in trouble for disrespect and speaking without permission. God only knew what he'd do to me in front of all of his friends. Maybe, if I just played stupid, he'd let it go.

"I didn't say anything Master." I whispered.

"Pet, do you have any idea how I feel about liars?" Edward said into my ear.

I felt his hand leave my thigh as he began to run his fingers through my pubic hairs. I gasped and tried to keep from crying.

"I can't stand them." he growled and yanked hard on a few of the more sensitive ones. I whimpered and tried to pull myself away. He kept an iron tight hold on my stomach preventing my escape. "So, let's just quit playing stupid and you tell me exactly what you just said."

He continued to play around in my pubic hair, causing me to groan and whimper in disgust and pain. I knew there was no way I could get out of telling him, because he was just going to keep at it until I gave in. And I really didn't want him to rape me, again, in front of all these witnesses. It was better to just say the words and take the punishment.

"I said you're lying." I whispered. "Alice cares too much about the girls you keep locked up like animals to abandon them. And while I hope that she cares enough to not leave without me, I know she'd never go anywhere without Kenzi. Unless, she didn't have choice."

I heard a growl rumble deep in his chest and braced myself for the punishment. Thankfully, I wasn't in the right position for him to hit me. Instead, he removed his hand from my stomach and twisted my arm tightly behind my back, pulling me closer to his cold chest. I cried out in pain and tried to blink away the tears. Everyone in the room, including Ben, laughed at my pain.

"I'm many things, Pet," Edward growled in my ear. "But a liar isn't one of them. And if you ever accuse me of being one again, you will not like the consequences. Do you understand?" All I could do for a response was whimper in pain and fear. "I said do you understand?" He twisted my arm around just a little more and I let another whimper of pain.

"Yes, Master." I managed to choke out.

"Good." he growled releasing my arm and putting his back around my stomach.

"You were right about one thing, though," he continued as he took the hand under my "skirt" and started stroking my slit. I let out a few more whimpers, which he ignored. "Alice does care about Little One too much to just leave her."

"What do you mean, Master?" I questioned in a small terrified voice, feeling just slightly more hopeful.

"Slow today, aren't we Pet?" he taunted with a chuckle. "Alice decided to take your sister with her. She even had Jasper offer me to give me back the money that I spent on her. However, being the kind Master," I suppressed a snort at those words. "That I am, I told him to just keep the money and take the stupid bitch with him."

His last couple of words set me off. How dare he talk about my sister like that?

"Don't you dare talk about my sister like that?" I growled shifting myself so that I was looking him in the eyes. I was, of course, terrified, but as Kenzi older sister, I had to defend her from everything, even if it was just words.

"And what exactly are you gonna do about it, Pet?" Edward questioned and pinched my clit better his fingers. I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming through the pain. I tried to push the tears away and look braver than I felt, but it didn't work well.

"Nothing, Master." I answered around the lump in my throat.

"That's right." he responded and went back to simply stroking me. Unfortunately, I felt my body reacting to this, just like it did two nights ago and I hated myself for it. "Now, shut up, turn around and let me finish."

"Yes, Master." I whispered shifting myself back to look at the horribly disgusting men in front of me. "I'm sorry, Master."

"You'll be punished later for that disrespectful outburst."

"Yes, Master." I whispered. Like sitting here while he violated me wasn't punishment enough.

"Now, as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, it seems my family has decided that they no longer wish to be a part of us. Under normal circumstances, I would just let them leave and not worry about it. It is, after all, there decision whether or not they wanna live my lifestyle or not. However, seeing as they were at one time my family, I know them well enough to know they won't just walk away."

As he said this, he continued to run his finger up and down my slit, occasionally plunging it inside of me. It took everything I had left not moan and whimper in pleasure or disgust. I was sure he knew and was taking a great deal of pleasure in what this was doing to me.

"I'm sure they have some kind of a plan to rescue the others, and, possibly come after me. Which is why, I need all of your help. I know I can count on my coven to defend our home and what we've worked so hard to attain. However, I fear that might not be enough, so I must request the help of a few extra covens. Dimitri, Li, and Carlos, I ask that you send for your strongest most loyal members and their humans, of course, to come and help defend what we've been fighting so hard for, all these years. It wouldn't be permanent or anything. Just long enough to be positive that my family isn't a threat.

"You don't even have to ask, Edward." A short Asian man replied. "The Asian coven would be more than happy to help. I'll call Tryna and have her make the arrangements immediately."

"Thank you, Li." Edward responded with a nod.

"Unfortunately, Edward, the Mexican coven, cannot help you." Another man further down the table answered. "While I wholeheartedly agree with you on the subject of the humans, more than half of my coven supports Alice and her efforts to stop it. The whole thing has done enough damage to my coven; I will not allow it to do anymore."

"I completely understand, Carlos." Edward replied, though, I noticed that his tone darkened a great deal. "You must take care of your own coven just as I must take care of mine."

"Thank you for understanding." Carlos answered sounding a little too formal. "And as much as I would like to stay, I have a plane to catch. You know Carmen gets without me."

"Of course." Edward said dismissing him.

Carlos stood and walked out the door. The entire room was silent for; at least, five minutes before Edward spoke again.

"Marcus, wait a few days, then take a group of ten or so to pay the Mexicans a little visit." he said. "I don't care what you do; just remind them of who's in charge here."

"Of course, sir."

Had I been paying a little more attention, I would've been appalled by their exchange, but I was to intent on Dimitri for it to really sink in. Dimitri was staring me up and down with eyes full of lust and jealousy. I could only imagine the things he was thinking.

His red eyes bore into me with a terrifying intensity. It was so unsettling that I had to look away and almost buried my head into Edward's shoulder. Almost. Dimitri, however, kept staring at me with that same expression for a long time after I looked away.

"What about you Dimitri?" Edward asked, startling me just a little. "Can I count on the Russian coven?"

"Of course." Dimitri answered. "How can I say no? You're the reason we're what we are today. Besides, I think I may enjoy American humans much more than Russian ones."

I gulped and cringed away from Dimitri, but then I heard it.

"_Edward's mark won't protect you for long, my treat." _

The voice in my head startled me so much that I jumped and turned back to Dimitri. He was still staring at me with that same horrible expression on his face; the only difference was, this time he was smirking. When he realized that I was looking, he puckered his lips and blew me an air kiss. I had to fight the urge to vomit.

"Something the matter, Pet?" Edward asked less than a second after I jumped.

"No, Master." I answered. "I thought I heard something, that's all."

"Silly, Pet." he replied and kissed my neck. I shivered and felt him smirk into my neck.

"Now," he continued addressing the others and finally removing his finger from my woman parts. I breathed a mental sigh of relief. "I know there are several members of my coven who believe in the same things that Alice does and do not wish to fight her or any of the others. Now, under normal circumstances, I would weed out and destroy every one of you, however, I'm feeling generous tonight and am willing to give all of you just one chance. If you no longer wish to serve me, then I will allow you to leave and seek out Alice and the others. If that's where your loyalty truly lies, then you're free to walk out that door right now."

Silence fell in the room once again and everyone looked around wondering who the traitors were. I was curious myself. I knew there were some in the mix, but I hadn't been here long enough to find out who the all were. However, no one in the room, not even Ben, looked in the slightest bit guilty.

The silence continued for several long moments, but nobody said anything or even attempted to move to the door. I wasn't sure if this was the smartest thing for the traitors to be doing. They should've just left while they had a chance. Then again, Edward wasn't very famous for keeping his word, no was he?

"Very well." Edward sighed when he finally realized that no one was going to leave. "If that's the case, then let me impress upon you, that this was the only chance you had. From this moment on, if I catch anyone in the act of treason which includes helping or even contacting Alice and the others, you will be burned immediately. No questions asked. Do you understand?"

There was a murmur of general assent and much head nodding. There still wasn't a single person in the room who looked guilty or even in the slightest bit afraid. I supposed vampires really were amazing actors and actresses.

"Good." Edward stated. "Now, that we're finished with business, how about a little show? What do you think, Pet?"

My heart started hammering in my chest. Was he going to rape me right here in front of everybody? He did say at the beginning that he wanted everyone to see who I belonged to and rape would be the best way to do it. I didn't think I could handle it in front of an audience, though. It was hard enough when we were alone. I was positive that I couldn't take the humiliation of an audience.

"What exactly did you have in mind, Master?" I asked tentatively trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"Oh nothing much, my sweet." he answered planting another couple of kisses on my neck. "Just a little dance, is all."

The tone of his voice said what his words didn't. He wanted me to get on the table and dance for them, like a stripper. They were going to be allowed to say and do as they pleased while I did it.

I didn't think that I was going to be able to do it. It wasn't just that I didn't want to subject myself to the humiliation. It was so much more than that. I was notoriously clumsy and had absolutely no idea how to be the seductive stripper that they were expecting. I would only end up embarrassing myself in front of all of them.

I took a deep breath and tried to think of a way out of this as tears pricked at the corners of my eyes. I wouldn't cry, though. I refused to give them that kind of satisfaction.

"Is something wrong, Pet?" Edward asked causing me to flinch as he laid his head on my shoulder.

"No, Master." I answered quickly. "It's just, I'm not sure that I can dance the way you'd like me to."

"I'm sure whatever you come up with will be fine." he said giving me a little nudge.

I still didn't make a move to do as he requested. I was way too terrified that I was going to mess this up and be punished for it. Then again, if I didn't do it, I'd be punished anyway. It was a lose/lose situation for me Why couldn't Edward just leave me alone for a while?

"It's either that or I'll have young Ben hold you down while we all take turns having our fun with you." Edward taunted.

"No." I said immediately shaking my head. "That won't be necessary, Master."

I rose from the chair and crawled up onto the table. Thankfully, the fabric moved with me this time and everything remained unexposed.

"Good girl." Edward said in a condescending tone and swatted me on my ass. I yelped slightly but didn't let it distract me from what I was supposed to be doing.

I moved around the table from vampire to vampire shaking my hips and moving my arms in imitation of the girls I had seen on Coyote Ugly and Showgirls praying it was good enough.

I assumed it was when all the men started jeering and making vile comments. A couple even reached out to touch me. I could feel their sick and lustful eyes on me as I made my way around the table. However, Dimitri's were the ones that stayed with me the whole time. His eyes bore into me like he could see right through the little bit of clothing that I was wearing. At some points, it felt like he was trying to rape me with his eyes.

"_So, beautiful. I can't wait to get my hands on you, treat." _

I froze and gasp. It was his voice in my head again. How the hell did he do that? I looked back at him with wide and terrified eyes. He simply smirked at me and put his index finger to his lips.

"I don't recall asking you to stop, Pet." Edward barked.

"No, Master, you didn't." I said quickly. "I just forgot what I was going to do next."

"Well, hurry up and figure it out, I'm getting impatient."

"Yes, master. I'm sorry."

I started my dance again and continued around the table, pausing to give everyone special attention. I cringed every time one of their nasty hands touched my body.

I had chosen to do Ben last. I didn't know why. I guess I was hoping to find some kind of sympathy or encouragement in his face. Sadly, all I got was the same disgusting lustful and amused expression as I did with the others. The only comfort I received was that he didn't say anything or even try to touch me, like the others had. Even so, his response, whether or not it was an act, bothered and hurt me a great deal more than I wanted to admit.

I spent a minute or two on Ben, and then moved to Edward, praying that he would allow me to stop. Instead, he pulled me back to his lap and ordered me to continue dancing. As I did, slid his hands down to my ass and cupped them around my cheeks, kissing my neck and chest all the while.

I couldn't help the tears that finally started to pour as I realized just how much I was degrading myself by doing this. Did I really deserve it? Or was I simply doing what Ben said and giving up?

I didn't know and I really didn't want to think about it. I just wanted to go back to my room and cry. I wanted to scrub myself clean of this horrible night and forget that I had ever done it. I wanted Ben to hold me in his arms and tell me how sorry I was. Mostly though, I just wanted to be away from Edward.

"That's enough, Pet." Edward finally commanded after five minutes of the torture and humiliation. "I have some business to finish up here, then I'll be up and we can finish."

"Yes, Master." I answered sliding off of his lap.

"Ben, would you kindly take Pet upstairs and make sure she's ready for me." Edward requested. "I have to help Li and Dimitri finalize their covens' travel plans, then I'll be up."

"Of course, sir." Ben said with an incline of his head. It still hurt to hear how and see how apathetic he was about this. "Would you like her tied up or anything?"

"No, Ben, that's fine. I prefer it when she's able to fight."

"Very well." Ben answered and took my leash from Edward. "Come Pet." he pulled gently on the leash.

I followed without hesitation, anxious to get back Edward's room where he could be my Ben again, if only for a few minutes.


	46. Don't Carry It All

**KARI **

The minute we got back to Edward's room, Ben pulled the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around my mostly naked body, before picking me up of the floor and cradling my into his chest. As he walked over and sat on the bed, I buried my face into his chest and allowed myself the breakdown that I had been fighting since Edward first put his hands on my tonight.

Ben simply sat there stroking my hair and rocking my gently as I cried out every bit of disgust and humiliation the night had brought. I was surprised when it only took me about ten minutes to calm myself. I guess it was possible for a person to run out of tears.

Ben did not speak until he was sure that I was calm enough to have a coherent conversation. Then he pulled my away from his chest and wiped the tears away with his cold thumbs.

"I know this has been a long difficult night for you, and the prospect of Edward coming up here and finishing it isn't making it easier, but there are some things that I feel I have to tell you before he comes. And hearing what I have to say is not going to make things any easier. Yet, if I don't say them now, I might not get another chance." he told me looking more serious and grave than I had ever seen him.

"Okay." I said more alarmed by his expression than confused by the cryptic nature of his speech.

"I love you," he continued, still looking very serious. "And I know that sounds crazy because of our current circumstances and the fact that we've only known each other for less than a week, but it's the truth. I don't even know how it happened, but the second I saw Emmett and Jasper carrying your unconscious form up the stairs, something in me broke. It was then that I decided that I would do anything for you, even die. And I just wanna let you know that anything I do from this point on is for you, even if it doesn't seem that way when I'm doing it."

"What do you mean?" I asked still confused about why he was telling me stuff that I already knew.

"Things are about to get a lot worse, Kari." he said. "I could see that tonight. Edward and some of the others from this coven are more than a little suspicious of my relationship with you. What happened downstairs tonight was nothing more than a test for me. Edward seemed to think that he could provoke me by hurting you, even threatening you, right in front of my face."

The light bulb went off then. I had thought his reasoning behind forcing me to go to that meeting was just so that he could hurt me so more. I figured his threat to have Ben hold me down while the others raped was just a way to get me to do what he wanted, but I had been wrong. Tonight had nothing to do with me; it was all about trying to get Ben to do or say something that would give him away as a traitor. Suddenly, his apathetic and disgusting act made sense to me.

"So, that's why you had to pretend that you didn't give a damn about how much he was hurting me." I whispered.

"Yes, and you have to know that it was the hardest thing that I've ever had to do." he said almost pleadingly. "I wanted nothing more than to walk up to Edward and snatch you away from him. I wanted to run with you, but I knew with all those vampires there, we would not have even made it out of that room. You would've been punished and I would've been destroyed. And while, I wouldn't mind dying for you, because I would do it if I had to, but I won't risk being killed as long as you're still in the hands of that monster. If I could die with your guaranteed safety, then I would, but I will not leave this world, until I know Edward will never be able to hurt you again."

"I understand." I told him. I truly did, but his doing nothing to help me tonight was not what worried me. "But, Ben, you heard Edward down there. If he catches anyone of you in an act of treachery, he will kill you on the spot. I cannot let you risk that. Not for me. Your life is more important than that. Maybe, it would be better if you just left me alone to deal with this."

"Don't even go there, Kari." he said through clenched teeth. "That whole stay out of it because I love you too much to let you get hurt speech may work on your sister, but it won't work on me. I love you too much to let you deal with this on your own. Besides, I told you, I don't plan on dying before I'm positive that you'll be safe from Edward, so I'll be around for a very long time."

"But…"

"No buts, Kari. I am here, right now, and I am not going anywhere. I do not care what you say. You are ten times more important to me, than my life and I'd willingly risk it for you, every day. Now, I'm not sure when Edward's going to be up here, so please let me finish."

I sighed and nodded in defeat. I really wished that he wouldn't do this, but I knew I wouldn't be able to stop him.

"I'm telling all of this," he continued, "Because I need you to understand that there will be times in the near future when the others are around and I have to say or do things that will hurt you. Or even stand by and let them say or do things to hurt you. When that happens, I want you to remember why I'm doing it and how much I love you. It's the best way I can take care of you right now. Can you remember those things for me?"

"Yes." I answered as tears prickled my vision. "Just please don't get yourself killed."

"I told you," he sighed, reaching up and wiping away the fresh tears. "I'm not going anywhere until I know that you're perfectly safe."

He pulled me back into his arms, then, and I couldn't help but fall apart all over again.

**EDWARD**

I watched what was happening on the small screen in front of me with a mix of shock and disbelief. What I was seeing made me suddenly glad that I didn't just depend on the meeting to find out what Ben's true intentions were. Instead, I had Mike go into my room and install the surveillance equipment that I had bought years ago- for situations like these- while the rest of us were at the meeting.

I did everything in I could think of during the meeting to get to Ben, but he remained completely calm and apathetic through the whole thing. In fact, I could've sworn that he was actually enjoying watching me hurt and taunt my Pet. I was optimistic that we had been wrong when I walked out of the room. Unfortunately, the scene I had just witnessed shattered that hope.

I didn't want to believe that Ben could betray me like this, not after everything I'd done for him in the last eight years. I offered him an alternative to going back to his abusive drug addict mother and alcoholic father. I offered him a better future than he had set in front of him. I changed him and took him in, not for my own benefit, but for his. And how does he repay me?

He falls in love with some stupid worthless human, my human, no less and betrays me for her. The thought of it had been very inconceivable. What vampire in their right mind would fall in love with a human? (A/N: He is pretty admitting that he didn't believe he was in his right mind when he fell in love with Bella.) It was seriously enough to make any normal vampire nauseated.

"I guess I have my answer." I mumbled to Mike, who had been standing behind me since our return to my study.

"Yes, sir, you do." Mike said. I could hear the excitement in the tone of his voice as well as his thoughts. He was actually thinking about the ways he wanted to watch Ben die. "The question is, what are we gonna do about it?"

It was a good question, one that I didn't have the answer at the moment. Sure, I had enough proof on the tape to not only punish him for intimately touching and holding my pet without my permission, but to tear him limb from limb and burn the pieces for admitting to betraying me. Yet, I wasn't prepared to do either. No, I wasn't going soft or anything. It was just that simple punishment and death wasn't good enough for him.

His betrayal had not only angered me, but it hurt a hell of a lot more than I would ever admit to anyone. I changed that boy's life in more ways than one and then he turns around and betrays me like this. He takes Alice's side over mine, for one measly human. I don't think so.

I was going to make sure he suffered before he died. I wasn't only going to destroy his body. I was going to destroy his mind as well as what was left of his soul and heart. I was going to rip him apart emotionally. Pet, of course, would help me do that, whether or not she wanted to.

I would have to wait, of course, until Ben committed a transgression big enough to call for a punishment of that magnitude. I didn't want to make the same mistake the Volturi did by letting everyone see that I was an unjust leader.

"We do nothing for now." I replied to Mike, "Other than, continue monitoring the situation, quietly. They already know we suspect something, I don't want them to figure out that we know everything before I have a chance to punish them."

"Yes sir," Mike nodded, sounding a little disappointed, "But if you don't mind me asking, why are we waiting. I mean, you have enough evidence on the tape to simply destroy him and let that be the end of it."

I let out a small sigh of aggravation. Mike was so simple minded that he couldn't see past his jealousy and hatred of Ben to see the bigger picture, the beauty in waiting.

"I'm well aware of what's on the tape Mike." I stated. "I perfect vision and hearing, thank you. However, a betrayal of this magnitude deserves so much more than death. He deserves to suffer. If we go after him now, there isn't enough evidence to make him suffer the way he deserves. However, if we wait, he'll eventually do something that will make it all worth it. Besides, I have a feeling that he knows something about what Alice and the others are up to. We don't want to destroy him before we have a chance to find out, do we?"

"No, sir, we don't." Mike replied, still disappointed.

"Don't worry. He will die, eventually. I can promise you that. In the meantime, just keep an eye on him. I want to know exactly what he's doing when he's not with Pet."

"Yes sir."

"Good." I said looking back at the scene in front of me. Ben was still holding Pet to his chest, doing his best to comfort her. Now, we could not have any more of that. "Mike, why don't you go have some fun? Maybe, get a little something to drink. I think it's about time I go in and split up the lovebirds."

**ALICE **

"Miss Alice, can I ask you a question?" Kenzi asked from her bed.

"Only if you stop calling me Miss Alice." I said with a patient smile as I stepped into the room.

It was two days after the move to the Denali's house and Kenzi was still trying to adjust to the idea of being free. She was taking to some things better than others. Her favorite part was being able to wear clothes that were clean, in one piece, and covered her entire body. She never liked being forced to wear only minimal clothing that was wholly and dirty.

Today, she was wearing a pair of grey sweat pants with a black hooded sweatshirt that was only slightly too big for her. She already didn't like having her scars exposed. He beautiful brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail with a few stray ones hanging in her face.

Unfortunately, being allowed to dress the way she wanted was the easiest adjustment. She still felt the need to ask permission to do the basic human things-shower, go to the bathroom, eat, and speak, etc.-and she was still terrified to call us by our first names without the titles. Rosalie, Emmett, and I were all very patient with her. It was a difficult adjustment to make, after all.

"Sorry, Alice." she replied with a blush.

"It's alright." I said, sitting beside her on the bed. "It's been continually drilled into your head for three years; it's not going to change overnight. Now, what did you want to ask me?"

She was silent for a long moment just staring at the comforter on the bed. I knew something was wrong before I even walked in the room. She hadn't been downstairs all day. I had just come up to check on her before she said anything. Her behavior at the moment just proved that I was right.

Finally, after several seconds, she looked into my eyes and asked,

"Am I a bad person?"

The question was only a little shocking and not totally unexpected. I had spent the last two days with her, so I knew that she was feeling a great deal over guilt over leaving Kari with Edward. She hadn't said anything, of course, but I could see it in her eyes.

I knew I had to handle this situation delicately. Whatever I said in the next few minutes could affect her mental and emotional recovery.

"Of course not, sweetheart." I said, pulling her gently to my side. "Why would you even think that?"

I knew the answer to that question, of course, but I also knew that she would feel so much better once she said it.

"Well, because, Kari's always been there to protect and take care of me. She never let father hit me, and the one time he did, she yelled at him and he beat her up worse than ever before. And then, the other day, she humiliated herself in front of all those monsters just to save my life. She even took double the punishment for me. She's been the best big sister in the world, always taking care of me. She was always there when I needed her, but whenever she needs me, I'm not there. I always end up running or something. Whenever father would hit her, I'd just run off into my room and pretend that it wasn't happening. You know, act like everything was okay. Then I get myself kidnapped by vampires and leave Kari alone to deal with father. I wasn't there the day she ran away and was taken by Masters Jasper and Emmett. If I was there that day, I would've been able to stop her from leaving. But now, she's in Master Edward's hands having God only knows what done to her, and I'm not there. I just run away again. And now, I'm free but she's still stuck there. And I'm happy and relieved to be out of there, but I shouldn't be, because Kari still stuck. And I should be there with her and for her."

I let her rant, knowing everything that she said wasn't true. I wanted so badly to interrupt and tell her that none of that was true. I knew, though, that the only way she was ever going to get any better was if she acknowledged the feelings of guilt and let them go. It was that knowledge that allowed me to stay silent and let her finish.

"And I don't even want to get started on how I ruined your marriage." she continued and I froze.

"Stop right there." I stated unable to keep quiet anymore. She had nothing to do with what was going on between Jasper and I right now and I couldn't believe that she was taking the blame for it. "What's happening between Jasper and I isn't your fault. It's Bella and Jasper's, no one else's. The made the choice to have the affair, no one made them."

"But I knew about." she said in a small voice. "I should've told you, regardless of what Master Jasper would've done to me."

"No, Kenzi." I shook my head. "It doesn't matter what you did or didn't do. They made their decision, even if you risked Jasper's wrath, it wouldn't have changed what they were doing."

She nodded but I could tell that she wasn't buying. I sighed and wrapped my arms tightly around her.

"As for the other stuff, yes, Kari does everything in her power to protect and take care of you. She's willing to risk pain and humiliation for you. That's because she loves you and I know you love her too. I know how much you want to protect her, but there are some things that you just can't do anything about. Like your father. You were four years old when it all started Kenzi; there was nothing you could've done to stop him. If you had tried, he would've hurt you. Kari knew that. That's why she worked so hard to keep you away when it was happening. She didn't want to give him the chance to start hurting you too. As for the vampires, once again, you couldn't have stopped them if you tried. They probably would've killed you if you fought them off. You couldn't have stopped Kari from running away either. Hell, if you were still there, she'd have taken you with her. Then you both would've ended up with us, anyway. The same thing goes for Edward. You couldn't stop him from hurting her if you wanted to. You'd just end up hurt too. Do you think Kari would want that?"

"No." she replied sadly.

"And as far as you being happy that you are out of there, there's nothing wrong with that." I continued. "You've spent three years in that hell, Kenzi. You deserved the chance to escape. You deserve the chance to be free. Kari knows this and would want you to be happy regardless of where she was."

"I know, but it doesn't make me feel any less guilty." she sighed.

"I know." I told her. "But it's not like were planning to leave her there or anything. We're going back as soon as we're strong enough. We'll get her back. I promise."

"Alice, in the three years I've known you, you've never made me a promise you weren't positive that you could keep, please don't start know." she answered. "I know it's a very real possibility that you guys could die and Kari would be stuck there for the rest of her life. I also know, that I could be killed or end up back there. Please, don't try to convince me otherwise."

"I'm sorry." I sighed. "It's just hard to see you like this, Kenzi. It hurts to see you hurting and I just want to make it better."

"I know, but the fact that you're even here right now, still trying, is enough. Hell, the fact that you're taking care of me and have given me something to hang onto is enough."

"Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better." I told her and pulled her back to me side.

"Alice, can I ask you one more thing?" Kenzi said after a few moments of sad silence.

"Just one." I answered jokingly.

"Why me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, there have been so many girls in and out of that house over the last three years and many more before that. I've seen you fight passionately for each and every one of them, but you know when admit defeat. Except when it comes to me. You don't back down until you don't have anything left to fight with. Hell, two months ago, you got into it with Mas- Jasper because he called me a stupid bitch. I've never seen you do that for another girl. Then you risk everything to make sure that I escape when you guys did. You could've taken any girl with you. I don't understand why you do those things for me. I mean, I'm not even that special."

"Don't you dare say that Kenzi Mason." I growled. "You are very special."

"No, I'm ugly, worthless, stupid and weak." she said repeating the words that had been drilled into her head the last three years.

"No!" I very nearly yelled. "You are beautiful, smart, brave, and strong."

"No, that's Kari." she answered. "I'm nothing compared to her."

"That's where you're wrong." I stated trying to be gentle. "Just because you didn't take the beatings that Kari did, doesn't mean that you're any less brave. It takes the same amount of strength and courage to see and hear the things you've seen and heard and still be able to move on. It took as much of it for you to be there for Kari when it was over as it did for Kari to endure it. And it took a hell of a lot of courage for you to endure what Edward put you through to try to get to Kari. You endure it, though, just to protect her."

"Fat lot of good it did, though." she said. "He still hurt her."

"True, but that's not important. What's important is that you stood up to Edward, in some form or another and took guts. And that's what makes you special."

Once again, she nodded, but I could tell she didn't quite believe it. I didn't press the subject, though, because I knew it would take a long time to get her self-confidence back up. Instead, I answered her question.

"In answer to your question, as you know, vampire females can't have children." I explained. "Our bodies can't make the necessary changes. Some, like Bella, are lucky enough to be impregnated by a male vampire while their still human. Unfortunately, the odds of that are like one in a trillion. The ones that aren't lucky are left with a whole in there heart. Every female deals with it in her own way. Rosalie has accepted it and is trying to move on, but it isn't easy. Esme, on the other hand, used Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella, and I to fill that whole. She couldn't have her own children, so she opened her heart to us and made us her children. And sometimes, I felt like she loved us better than any biological mother ever could, because she knew not to take us for granted. As for me, I was on my way towards acceptance. Then Edward brought you in. When he presented you to Jasper, I could see how terrified you were and that pulled at the whole. I found myself wanting nothing more than to grab you and take you away from all of that. I knew, though, that it would only make things worse for you, so I held myself back. However, I vowed to myself right there that I would do everything in my power to protect and take care of you, for as long as you were with us. Everything I did after that was me trying to keep that vow. For a long time, I thought was my only motivation, then about two years ago, I, for lack of a better phrase, woke up and realized that I'd do anything for you, including walk through a burning building. And you know, for a vampire that's suicide. You, Kenzi Mason, filled the whole in my heart. I know now that's why I do what I do for you."

I finished my speech and looked up to see tears pouring down her cheeks. I quickly reached up and started trying to wipe them away.

"No, sweetie, don't cry." I whispered.

"I'm sorry." she sniffled and wiped the rest of the tears on her sleeve. "It's just that I was too young when my mom died and can't remember anything about her, but I have a funny feeling that she'd be a lot like you."

The sentiment caught me off guard and I choked up a little, but somehow managed to respond.

"That's funny, because if I could have a biological daughter, I would hope that she'd be a lot like you." I pulled her back to my side and the top of her hair. "I love you, Kenzi."

"I love you, too, Alice." she whispered.

I held her close, after that, and just let her cry herself to sleep.


	47. War Plans

**ALICE**

A month later, I was standing in a clearing, in the middle of a circle of two hundred vampires. Granted, I only recognized less than one hundred of them. The Denalis had done well in the quest to build our army. Eleazar and Carmen had brought back just about every one of the old covens, most of which had made some new friends over the years. Friends who just happened to dislike what Edward had become. Kate and Tanya had done an exceptional job as well. Garret agreed to come to our aide, once again. He not only managed to give them the names and locations of over fifty nomads, but also offered to go with them to bring the others back. They, of course, accepted. I was not able to find out from Kate, just yet, how good or bad that was.

Jasper had also done much better than I thought he would. The "rebels" had been coming in groups of three, four, and five since about a week after Jasper left on his mission. Many of them came simply to hear what we had to saw and were unsure if they were going to help or not. I couldn't complain. I was glad they even came, especially after what we did to them. I now had nearly a hundred "rebels" awaiting an explanation for their coming here.

I had spent the last month thinking about this moment. I had arranged a thousand different speeches. I had, yet, to be able to settle on one. Nothing I had come up with sounded like enough to convince the others to help. Nor did it sound sufficient enough to completely describe the seriousness of the situation or how sorry we were that we let it got this far.

Oh well, I worked better under pressure anyway. I took a deep breath and made one last look at my family. Kenzi and Rosalie were on either side of me, while Jasper, Bella, and Emmett stood a little further back. Neither Rosalie nor I had figured out what to do about our marriage problems, so the others were doing their best to respect that and give us our space. I knew they were all hurting because of it, yet, I couldn't find it in my heart to care. They needed to live with the consequences of their actions. My marriage problems, of course, were not the issue now.

I needed to think of something to say, fast, before the others stopped listening. I looked back to Kenzi, who was squeezing my hand tightly. She flashed me an encouraging smile, even though she looked terrified, and suddenly that was all I needed. I opened my mouth and began saying the first words that came to mind.

"As you all know, we're here because, Edward, like the Volturi, has been abusing his powers as our leader. He feels that, because humans our natural prey and food source, that gives us the right to take them from their homes, keep them in cages like animals, and force our will, whatever that may be, on them. We know that not to be true. Sure, some of us need humans to survive, but that doesn't mean we have the right to treat them like cattle." I said to the group surrounding me in the clearing.

We had chosen the clearing, because, while it was slightly more dangerous, it was easier than trying to fit all two hundred and ten of us in that small safe house. Besides, if things got violent, then it would be safer and less destructive in the forest.

"By choosing to treat them in such a manner, Edward has crossed the line." I continued, hoping what I was saying sounded all right. "He has not only turned his back on everything that Carlisle had ever taught him, but also, on everything that we fought the first war for. We wanted the Volturi gone, because their rule was cruel and unjust. Unfortunately, Edward's rule has turned out to be the same way. He has to be stopped just as the Volturi had to be. We," I indicated my family. "Asked you all here, again, because we cannot stop him on our own. We need your help now, just like we needed your help then."

"Um, excuse me, Alice." One of the "rebels" said as he stepped out of the circle.

He was tall, but brawny, like Emmett, but didn't look at all like the teddy bear type. If I had to guess his human age, I'd say it was no more than nineteen or twenty. He had most likely been a football player. He had thick and curly brown hair that fell to his shoulders. His eyes were the gold color that came along with the animal diet. I smiled to myself, happy that some of our ways weren't lost to them, simply because they didn't like us. He was wearing a pair of torn blue jeans with a simple white muscle shirt.

"Yes Galen." I answered politely, thanking God for my perfect recall. I knew I'd get brownie points for remembering his name.

"I honestly don't mean any offense, or anything, but, judging from the history you've has with some of us, you can't possibly expect us to just willingly follow you into this new war without even being able to ask questions." he replied sounding every bit the polite gentleman. I could hear the bitterness underlying his tone, though. I had an answer for that, of course.

"No, Galen." I said. "That was not my expectation at all. In fact, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett and I have been fielding questions from everyone all week. I'm sorry that we didn't get to you, but please feel free to ask us any questions you may have. We'd be more than happy to answer them."

He looked slightly surprised by my answer. I'm sure after what happened the last time he was asked to fight in our war, he didn't expect to be able to ask questions. He did recover himself very quickly and was ready to ask his question within the next second.

"I was just thinking about what happened during the last war. We," he gestured toward the left half of the circle to indicate the other "rebels", "Were taken from our homes, forced to make the change and fight in a war that had nothing to do with, with the threat of our families' lives hanging over our head. True, we were treated better than animals, but you and your family still forced your own will on us. You forced us to die for your cause when we just wanted to live our own lives. Edward crossed the line by that too, but you didn't seem to have a problem with it back then, when you were benefiting from that. What makes now different from then?"

"That's a good question." I responded. "And I understand your reasons for asking. My only response is there is no difference. But what you have to realize, Galen, is back then we had just had someone we loved so much ripped away from us in the worst possible way. Renesmee was kidnapped and murdered right in front of our faces, by people who we trusted to dole out justice, not murder the innocent for kicks. We were blinded by pain and anger. All we wanted was revenge. Edward's methods, however wrong, were getting us that revenge and we really couldn't see past that. It was mistake. When that we all regret, and just because we need you know. We are truly sorry for everything that you went through because of Edward's actions. We're sorry that we didn't do anything to stop it. It was wrong, we know that now. That being said, I'd like to ask you a question, Galen."

I couldn't tell how he was feeling about my speech by the look on his face. Once he covered up that one moment of shock, his face became like a blank mask. That made me nervous. What if he was angry?

"Alright." he said in an indifferent voice.

"I really don't know if that answer was sufficient enough for your question, but we'll just pretend that it's not. What would you do?"

"I'm not sure I understand." Galen replied.

"What would you do if my explanation for our behavior wasn't enough for you? Would let other innocent humans suffer in worse ways than you suffered because you didn't like who was in charge of the job? Would you seriously walk away from them, because of the people we used to be?"

Those words definitely got a reaction out of him. I saw a small bit of anger flash across his eyes, before the sadness and guilt settled in. I knew he couldn't deny us after those words. If he walked away from innocent people being hurt or killed even, he would feel too much like Edward. And that was something that I was sure, all of the "rebels" would go through hell and back to prevent.

"I suppose not." Galen replied. "They don't deserve to have their lives taken away from them no more….."

"Wait a minute, Alice!" Another of the "rebels" yelled stepping forward out of the circle.

This one was tall and lanky with that geeky air about him. He had cropped red hair and a set of blood red eyes that caused me to shiver. He, too, was wearing a pair of ripped blue jeans, but no shirt. This was more than a little gross. I didn't say anything; of course, I didn't want to get us into any trouble.

"You can't just think that's gonna fly." He continued in a nasty voice. "Guilt tripping us may not be exactly the same as forcing us, but it's still not giving us a chance to choose."

"I assure you, Quinn," I replied, praying I got the name right. "I'm not trying to guilt trip anyone. I'm just trying to get you guys to see this from every angle. That's all. You're all still feel to leave if you hear anything that you don't wanna hear. I won't stop you."

"You say that, but how can we be sure that's true?" he countered. "You've burned us in the past, so how can we be sure you won't do it again? I mean, there's so many ways you could force us to fight, without actually forcing us."

"You're right, Quinn, there are." I answered. "And I don't know how I can convince you that I'm not trying to burn you. I'm just trying to save innocent lives. I know that's hard to believe because of our past, but I don't know how to make you believe it. I really don't."

"I do." Kenzi whispered from beside me.

I looked over in enough time to see her unzipping her jacket. What was she doing? The only thing that she had under they was a thin white camisole. If she took off the jacket, most of her scars would be exposed for everyone to see. She hadn't let anyone except me see her scars all month. Some of the vampires that she felt comfortable talking to asked, but she refused to allow anyone to see them. They embarrassed her. Why was she preparing to expose herself to the entire clearing full of vampires now?

"Kenzi," I said grabbing her hand and stopping the zipper. "What are you doing?"

"It's okay, Alice." she told me, gently tugging her hand away. "I'm ready for this."

I still wasn't sure what she was doing, but I knew this was one-step that had to be her decision. If I tried to step in now, it could reverse all the progress she had made in the last month. She'd go right back to asking permission to speak, sleep, and eat. I didn't want that. If she felt she had to do this, then I was going to let her do it, regardless, of how I felt.

Kenzi finished unzipping the jacket, pulled her arms out and let it fall to the ground. The camisole was low cut and showed off two or three inches of her stomach. You could see a vast majority of her upper body scars, as well as, the tattoo of Jasper name across her breast. My heart still broke whenever I saw how many of them littered her body. How could Edward and Jasper have ever imagined doing something like this to someone so innocent?

She didn't stop with the jacket, though. She proceeded to unbutton and unzip her jeans. I prayed she wasn't planning on standing in front of the group in just her underwear and a camisole. Thankfully, she pulled them down to reveal a pair of hip hugging exercise pants. The scars on her legs showed deeper and darker than most of the others. For some strange reason, her legs had always been more susceptible to nasty bruising and scars. Her brand of the Cullen crest stood out on her scarred up stomach.

Kenzi let the pants fall to her ankles then stepped out of them and closer to the edges of the circle. Every one of the two hundred vampires present was standing there staring at her in silent shock. Not many of them had heard her story. All any of them really knew was that she was a human who I had taken in. Only the rest of my family and the Denali's knew why. She hadn't felt comfortable explaining it to everyone else.

I could only imagine what most of them were thinking at that point. I was sure most of the "rebels" were judging me and the family for whatever it was we let happen to her.

"Most of you know who I am, but none of you know where I came from or why I'm here now, or even how I got all these scars." she said slowly with a shake in her voice. "Most of you are probably thinking that Alice had something do with it, but that's not true. For those of you who don't know, my name is Kenzi Rose Mason and I'm eleven years old. When I was eight, I was kidnapped by vampire slave traders and auctioned off to Edward Cullen in the very same night. Edward put in a dog cage in the trunk of his car and took me back to the manor where I was presented to Jasper to be his birthday present. I spent these last three years being beaten, starved, degraded, and humiliated." She paused for a minute and swallowed hard. I could only imagine how difficult this was for her. "I was told, on a daily basis, how worthless, stupid, and pathetic I was. I was treated worse than a dog half the time. Forced to work and do God only knows how many humiliating things just to survive. I even had to ask permission to do the most basic things, like going to the bathroom. And if I didn't get permission, I was expected to hold it until my Master felt like allowing it. Sometimes, it was even used as a punishment."

I felt waves of guilt and sadness so tremendous washing over me that I almost toppled over. I was pretty sure they weren't coming from me though. I looked behind me to see Jasper staring at the ground. Bella had her arm around his shoulder and was rubbing it. I could see her lips moving quickly like she was whispering something to him. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him then.

He was so sorry for what he had put Kenzi through that it was difficult to hear it being thrown out there for everyone to see. I prayed that he knew Kenzi wasn't doing it to hurt him; she was just trying to prove a point for all of our sake's.

"It was the worst three years of my life." Kenzi continued and I could hear her inability to keep it under control. "I've got more scars in those three years than any girl should have in her lifetime. And I know you're probably all thinking the same thing right now. You're all sickened by what's happened to me and appalled that it was your kind who was responsible. You pity me because I have to spend the rest of my life either hiding or being gawked at by strangers. But that's not how I feel. Sure, I worry about what people will think when they see my scars and I wonder if I'll be pretty again, but that's not what I think about when I look in the mirror right now. The thing I think about is how lucky I am. I had it so much better than ninety nine percent of the girls in Cullen Manor. And that's because I had Alice and Rosalie to help me through it."

Those words stopped all thoughts of anything else. Did she really just give me that much credit? Did she believe that I saved her that much disfiguration? I couldn't even look at her body without thinking about how badly I screwed up, but she was standing there telling everyone that she didn't look all that bad because of Rosalie's efforts and mine. I looked over at Rosalie to see her staring at Kenzi in utter shock. Obviously, she couldn't believe her eyes either.

"Alice and Rosalie went up against Edward, Jasper, and many of the others for me every day. They fought to keep me from getting beat and starved when they thought the boys were being too harsh. Alice put everything she had into protecting me. She even locked me in a closet and refused to move, until Edward came out and threatened her, just to stop Jasper from branding me. It didn't always work but she still fought hard. She's been doing things like that for me, since I arrived there. Rosalie fought with her. I firmly believe I'm still alive, because of them. Whether or not, they choose to acknowledge that. What's more, they fought just as hard for the rest of those girls as they have for me. They've risked getting thrown out of Edward's family and losing their mates for us. They've put everything they had into protecting and taking care of us wherever possible. And I trust them with my whole heart and soul, so do most of the girls in Edward's possession. Which is why I'm going to tell you now, that you don't have to worry about them tricking you when it comes to this, because, regardless of their motives or their words now, all they want is to be able to save these girls from those monsters? And if that's what you guys want, then I don't see why you should have issues in the first place, even after what happened in the past." she finished with a few sniffles. I could actually see a few tears running down her cheeks.

The vampires in the circle were still and silent for a very long time. I didn't think that anyone really knew what to say, even Quinn was completely silent. Kenzi simply stood there allowing everyone to get a good look at her body. I prayed that she had them convinced, because if her speech didn't work, I knew nothing would.

"All right, so let's say you have us convinced that Alice and Rosalie won't betray or trick us," A girl with waist length jet-black hair and a slightly darker complexion finally asked. She had golden eyes and a warm smile- I was sure it was only meant for Kenzi. She was wearing a floor length gypsy skirt with a white peasant top and no shoes. "But what about the other three. So far all you've said was that Jasper was the one of the ones who hurt you." I heard a soft growl from behind me and knew Jasper was angry about the assumption.

"Unfortunately, all I can tell you about the other three is," Kenzi continued trying to get her emotions under control. "That yes, Emmett and Jasper did a lot to hurt me, and Bella didn't do much to stop it. However, during my last week there, they realized what they were doing was wrong and were trying to change their ways. They did a lot for me. Jasper even tried to give Edward four thousand dollars to make him leave me alone. And all three of them, did what they could to help my older sister, Kari, who is still a prisoner in Cullen Manor. They fought for her so hard in her first week; I was amazed by how fast they could make the turn around. That's why you should trust them, because once they've made their decision, they won't go back on it. And once any of them have your back, they always will."

"I see." the woman responded and stepped back into the circle.

Galen and Quinn were still standing a little ahead of the rest of the circle, still staring at Kenzi as if they couldn't quite believe that she was real. I had a feeling they were trying to figure out whether or not her story was true.

"She's telling the truth." Little Maggie from the Irish coven spoke up. "It's my gift to be able to pick out a lie and I can't sense a hint of untruth in her or any of them."

Both of the boys looked at her like they were unsure if she was telling the truth.

"Go ahead." she said. "Tell me something, and I'll tell you if it's true or not."

I supposed she sounded too cocky and firm to be lying, because both boys shook their heads and returned to the circle.

"Okay, we believe it, all of it." Galen finally said, "But what exactly are we gonna do about it?"

I didn't answer the question, right away. Instead, I carried Kenzi's clothes over to her. It was only like forty-five degrees outside. We didn't need her getting sick on us. Once she had her pants and jacket back on, we walked back to the center of the circle. I wrapped my arms around Kenzi and pulled her close to me.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Anytime." she replied, wiping a few more tears. "Now, can we finish this up, the humans hungry?"

I laughed.

"I'll see what I can do." I told her and kissed her on the forehead. "Sorry, Galen," I said turning back to the group at large. "I wasn't ignoring your question; I just had something a little more important to take care of."

"Of course." Galen replied with a nod of the head.

"Now, in answer to your question, I've been thinking about this for the last month and I've come up with a pretty decent war plan. However, I don't want this to be like the fight with the Volturi. We were strongly outnumbered and lost a great deal of good people. I don't want that to happen again. Which means, that before we declare war on Edward, I want to give him one chance to step down and hand the rule over to one of his family members?"

"Come on!" A blonde-haired person with a pixie cut yelled. "Do you really think that he's going to accept the offer?"

"Probably not." I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose, "But there's a chance. And I wanna take any chance we can get to end this peacefully, even if it is a false hope."

The girl nodded, but still looked angry.

"I'll be calling him tonight." I continued when no one else had anything to say. "I'll arrange for just myself and my family to meet with him. I don't want to give him any idea that our numbers are this large this early in the game."

"But are you sure that's safe?" Tanya asked from her spot beside Kate. "I mean, he could bring as many men as he wants."

"I know Tanya." I answered, "But I really don't think he's going to hurt this family. He's never been able to do it before."

"Are you willing to bet your life on that?" she argued.

"Yes."

"Then I hope you're right."

I nodded and turned back to the rest of the group.

"Now, if the meeting doesn't go as planned and we have to fight, I've come up with a war plan." I continued. "Our only goal in this fight can't be winning. If we're going to do this, it's possible we could die and if that happens, I wanna make sure that we got as many girls away from those bastards as possible. That's why I'm going to split you into four groups. Each group will have a specific job. The first will be The Fighters That group will consist of one hundred of you and will be led by Jasper and Eleazar. They are the two here who are most familiar with fighting. The second group will be The Rescuers. They will be in charge of breaking the girls out of Cullen manner. That group will have twenty-five from this group, but we also have at least ten who will be working on the inside. The group will be led by Rosalie and Tanya. They are both very familiar with the layout of the house and could get people in and out quickly. Our third team will be The Watchers. They will be in charge of staying at the safe house and protecting the girls we help escape. The will be twenty five people in this group and I want, no less than ten present in the house at all times, once the first girl arrives. We had a safe house slaughter last month and I hated it. I don't want it to happen again. This group will be led by Bella and Kate. They are the most motherly and I'm sure they can handle taking care of all of the vampires and humans. Finally, the last group will be The Defenders. They will be responsible for stopping Edward's hunting parties before they have a chance to pick up more girls. It will consist of fifty of you and will be led by Emmett and Carmen. Emmett has been part of many hunting parties, he would know better than anyone where they'll be looking. Any questions?"

"Yes." Quinn said stepping forward again. "You didn't tell us what you'd be doing."

I was more than a little annoyed with his little comments and wanted to ring his little neck. I was sure, though, that it wouldn't have a good effect on our new relationship with the "rebels", so I refrained.

"Actually Quinn," I answered with a sigh. "I'm going to be moving from group to group and helping out where needed. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Of course not." he replied. "I was just curious, that's all."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, Alice," Garrett said stepping forward. "I was just wondering why you were splitting us up into such small numbers. I mean, Edward's got maybe three hundred vamps on his side, wouldn't it make more sense to keep us all together?"

"I thought about that too, actually Garrett. You see, if we hit him head on, he'll just hit us head on with all of his men. However, if we split up and start hitting from every direction. Taking his girls and preventing him from getting more, while were trying to fight our war. Those things will force him to split up his men to protect everything. He won't be able to hit us with all three hundred of them unless he wants something to fall through the cracks. Besides, while Emmett's men are attacking hunting parties, I don't expect them to just let the men walk. We will be taking out as many of them as possible. Furthermore, when the girls start disappearing from the house, he's going to start figuring out that he has traitors. Which mean he'll be looking for and destroying them." I explained.

"But won't that be bad for us?" Maggie questioned.

"No." I shook my head. "Because we have a very gifted guy on the inside. If he uses his gift right, he can convince Edward to go after the wrong people. He could end up destroying half his own army."

"Are you sure that will work?" Galen asked.

"No, Galen, I'm not." I answered knowing it would be better to just be honest about it. "Too many decisions still have to be made. However, I'm fairly confident that it's a good idea."

Galen nodded, but I could see the uncertainty on his face. God I hoped this worked. I didn't want to give these people another reason to hate my family or me. Nor did they need to risk their lives for a lost caused.

"Any more questions?" I asked.

"Yeah," Kenzi said from beside me. "What about me?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What I'm gonna do?"

"Well, you're gonna at the safe house with Bella and the others."

"No. I'm not. This is my fight to Alice."

"I know, sweetie, but you'd killed if you get caught. Or worse, Edward will take you back there. I don't wanna see either happen. And I know Kari wouldn't either."

"But I can't just not help."

"I know and you'd be the most help in the safe house. Those girls are gonna need so much help and you're the best person to help them. Do you understand?"

"I guess, but I still wanna do more."

"I know, sweetie." I sighed. "We'll talk about the rest later. I need to finish so we can get back and have lunch. Okay?"

"Okay." she sighed but didn't look too happy with that answer.

"Now, if there aren't any more questions, this meeting is over." I stated. "I want everyone to go for a hunt. If you're a vegetarian, please try to stay closer to Seattle and Port Angeles, away from Forks. I don't want Edward finding out that all of you are here, too early. And if you aren't vegetarian, I ask that you please go a little further away. We already have enough missing girls around here, without having to add more to the list. Please be back in four hours. I should know who's going into which groups by then."

Everyone nodded and went their scattered ways. I turned back to address my family.

"Kenzi and I are doing back to the Denali's so I can get her something to eat." I told them. My voice came out completely indifferent. "You guys should go for a hunt and discuss who you want in your groups."

I could tell by the look on Jasper face that he didn't want to go on a hunt. He wanted to talk to me about what happened last month. He had been back for three days and was determined to get me to forgive him. He didn't seem to understand that I didn't want to talk about it. I just wanted him to leave me alone.

"Alice, maybe you and I should take the chance to talk before things get crazy." Jasper said walking toward me. "I'm sure Bella and Kate wouldn't mind watching Kenzi for a couple of hours."

"I told you, Jasper, I don't wanna talk about it." I responded shaking my head. "Not now or anytime soon, so just leave me alone and do your job. Come on, Kenzi."

I pulled her up in my arms and took off into the woods, wondering if I would ever be ready for that conversation.

**KARI (THERE'S A LITTLE RAPE HERE, BUT IT ISN'T TOO BAD.)**

"Who owns you?" Edward yelled as he pounded into me.

It was the same routine as it had been every other night this month. He'd come in and force me to suck him before throwing me on the bed and fucking me like I was some kind of a rag doll. I was so sore, that I could barely move. If it wasn't for him sending McIntyre in every night, I'd probably be dead by now. God only knew how much damage he had already done to my woman parts.

Every night before he finished, he'd ask me that dreaded question and every night, I wouldn't answer the first time he asked me. Ben had convinced me that I was stupid to give into him the way I had. I didn't deserve any of this shit, especially not this. I was too special to be someone's whore and definitely too important to be someone's slave. Ben helped me realize that. Which is why, I refused to give in, the first time.

My lack of response was usually met with a slap across the face, a punch in the breast or gut, or even his hands around my throat. You know, whatever was more convenient for him. Tonight, it was the slap across the face.

"Who owns you?" he yelled again, thrusting harder.

Once again, I didn't respond. This time he grabbed my right nipple between his thumb and forefinger and squeezed so hard, I thought it was going to pop. I screamed as more tears slid down my already drenched face.

"Please, leave me alone?" I cried through the pain.

"Tell me who owns you, you little slut." he growled, continuing to thrust, but moving his hand up to my throat.

I knew what was coming and I really couldn't take anymore tonight.

"You do, Master." I cried out through the pain.

"I do what Pet?" He questioned, leaning down to kiss my neck still pushing in and out of me.

"You own me, Master." I cried. "Just please stop?!"

He chuckled, but continued thrusting and leaving a trail of kisses on my neck and breasts. I had to endure the torture for another ten minutes before he finally released and collapsed on top of me.

"That was amazing, Pet." he whispered breathing hard as I cried. "I knew there was a reason I keep you around."

He planted a few more kisses on my neck before getting up and walking to his closet. I just curled myself into a painful fetal position and cried.

"Here," he said throwing a robe on the bed. "Put that on. McIntyre will be up here shortly to clean you up and check you out. I'll be back up a little later, to tuck you in." He kissed my neck one last time and I shivered.

Once I was sure he was out of the room, I slowly and painfully slid myself into the robe and curled back up into a ball wishing Ben would come. I really needed him tonight.

As if in answer to my thoughts, the door clicked open less than five minutes later and, less than a second later, I felt strong arms wrap around my middle. I flinched and my heart rate picked up until I heard Ben's voice,

"It's okay, baby." he soothed. "I'm here."


	48. Pain and Confusion

**EDWARD**

The call from Alice was as infuriating as it was unexpected.

It was about an hour after I left Pet. I had gone to my study immediately, after notifying McIntyre, and clicked on the tiny screen that I had been watching the whole month. I had been waiting and hoping that Ben would make a mistake and I would be able to punish someone. He was very careful not to do more than what was necessary to take care of Pet when I finished with her.

Tonight was no different from any other night. Ben waited a good five minutes or so before he went in and cuddled next to Pet. He wrapped his arms around her and comforted her best he could. She did not say anything, just cried, until McIntyre came. When he did, Ben jumped into the closet while Pet composed herself the best she could.

McIntyre cleaned her up, not too gently, as per my request, Pet laid there squirming and screaming while he took a rough wash rag and cleaned up the blood between her legs and down in her hole. I kept hoping Ben would pop out of the closet and demand that he stop.

Unfortunately, he stayed composed and smart enough to stay hidden in the closet.

No matter, just watching the pain and fear that Pet was going through during the cleaning process was enough to make want to go another round. I would have to use one of the girls in the basement, of course. It really did not matter, though; a fuck with any human was a good fuck, even if Pet was an amazing one.

McIntyre finished cleaning her, gave her the clothes that I left lying on the floor and walked out of the room. Ben came out and helped her dress, like always, then cradled her in his arms as she cried herself to sleep.

I sighed and turned my attention to more important matters. The manila envelope that lay on my desk, containing my divorce papers, had been there for almost a week now and I was not sure what I wanted to do with it. Sure, I wanted my marriage with Bella to be over. We did not love each other, anymore, so why press it out any longer than I have to. It was just the idea of ending my relationship with the only person I ever really loved pulled at something deep within my heart and I could not quite bring myself to pull out the pen and sign my name. Bella, of course, had done it right away, but I wasn't sure if I could.

I sighed and pulled the papers out of the envelope as well as a pen out of the drawer. I held the pen above the paper steadying myself to end this. The pen touched the paper and then my phone vibrated on my desk.

I let out a growl of frustration and threw the pen across the room. I looked at the caller id only to find that it was Alice. What did she want?

I had not spoken to her or any of them in the month since they left the family. I was honestly beginning to think that they had just walked away. I was almost tempted to send my extra troops back to their homes. I suppose it was a good thing that I had not done that just yet. The question was, what exactly were the up to? I guess there was only one way to find out.

I sighed and flipped the phone open.

"What do you want, Alice?" I said.

"Wow." she said. "I was expecting to have to call a few more times before you actually answered."

"Yeah well, you caught me in a good mood." I said, then, wanting to get on her nerves a little, added, "I just had a nice little play date with Pet."

"Don't even, you sick idiot," she growled sounding disgusted. "I didn't call for an update on what you were doing to torture that poor girl."

"Then what, pray tell, did you call for, dear sister?" I asked.

"The family and I wanna talk to you," she answered. "We miss you and wanna figure out how we can make things better between us."

"I can tell you right not that that's not going to happen."

"And why can't it?"

"Because you five have very different opinions on how things should be than I do."

"So?"

"So, none of us has any intention of changing those opinions, why bothering trying?"

"Because we're family and you owe it to us."

"I don't owe anyone shit. If anything, they owe me something." I said getting more infuriated.

"Get over yourself, Edward." she replied nearly yelling. "You aren't the only one who lost something."

"Look, I'm not interested in what the family has to say." I told her. "So, if there isn't anything else, I have more important matters to attend to."

"No, Edward, you aren't going to get out of this one." she said. "And if you dare hang up that phone, you'll regret it."

"And what exactly are you gonna do about it?" I taunted.

"I'll rip you limb from limb myself."

"You wouldn't be able to get close enough."

"Not by myself."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"None of your damned business. So are you going to meet with us, or what?"

I sighed, knowing that Alice was annoying enough to keep this damned conversation going until I agreed. What was the harm in talking to them anyway? I mean, it was not as if anything they had to say was going to make me change my mind. Besides, they were my family, and, even if I was not ready to admit it to Alice, I owed them at least one last conversation.

"Where and when?" I growled not trying to hide my annoyance.

"The day after tomorrow in the baseball clearing." she said sounding a little less angry. "I would ask you not to bring anyone with you, but that wouldn't be fair, considering they'll be six of us and only one of you."

"Six of you?" I asked curious. Surely, they would not risk bringing Little One. Alice would have thought it was too dangerous.

"Yes." she sighed. "Unfortunately, Kenzi insists on coming. I couldn't convince her not to."

"I see." I answered trying to sound indifferent, even though the knowledge gave me an idea.

"I trust you, Edward, to bring no more than four men," she continued.

"Of course." I answered. "Just like I trust you not to have anyone hiding in the bushes."

"Whatever." she side. "Just be there at noon the day after tomorrow."

"Don't worry, I will be."

"Good." she answered and the line went dead.

I flipped the phone shut with a sigh, even though I could help but smile. Things around here were about to get a little more interesting. Alice would never be so desperate for an audience with me, unless she was faced with the possibility of hurting me. That meant, of course, that the family had something up their sleeves if things did not go the way they wanted them to. This also meant my worries of an attack were not unfounded.

"Mike!" I called just slightly above my normal voice. I needed him to gather everyone, so that we could discuss the meeting and everything that was going to happen afterwards.

Mike breezed into the room, before I had even finished calling his name.

"You wanted to see me, sir," he said.

"Yes, Mike." I answered. "I just got off the phone with Alice and it appears as though she does have some kind of plan. I need you to gather everyone in the coven and get them in the party room. We need to make preparations."

"Of course, sir." Mike answered with an incline of his head. "Ben is in with your human, should I get him too?"

"No, leave Ben and Pet to me." I answered with a sly smile. "I have a surprise for her, anyway."

If Alice could bring her human along, then I could bring mine too. If only, just to give my family a little something to consider.

"Of course, sir." Mike replied again. "Should I tell them, immediately?"

"Yes. I will be down there shortly. I just wanna play with Ben and Pet for a few minutes."

"Of course, sir."

He bowed his head one last time then walked out of the room. I took one last look at the screen and grinned when I saw Ben was still cradling a crying Pet in his arms. I clicked off the screen and headed toward me room thinking about how much fun I was about to have.

**ALICE**

I snapped the phone shut with a sigh and looked around at my assorted family sitting at the Denali kitchen table. Everyone except Kenzi was present.

I had sent her to bed a couple of hours before I called Edward. She wanted to stay up to find out what was going on, but she has not slept well at all in the past month. In fact, she had woken up from nightmares several times a night in the past few weeks. They were mostly about Kari, but sometimes, they were about those terrible four hours she spent getting tortured by Edward. Those nights were the hardest ones for her to get through. I had taken to lying beside her when she slept, that way, I could be right there when she woke up.

Everyone was staring at me with wide, expectant eyes, as if they had not heard the conversation that I was just having with our dear sweet bother (note the sarcasm). I put my head in my hands and took a deep breath.

"He's coming, but he isn't very happy about it." I said looking back at all of them.

"At least, that's something." Bella said, sounding more optimistic than normal. I sent her an icy glare. We still were not on the best of terms. Hell, the only reason I was talking to her, was because this was war business. She looked surprised by my reaction. "What? I didn't even expect him to want to show up. And don't tell me that you expected him to say yes."

"I didn't, but we can't get over excited, yet, Bella." I sighed. "It's just a meeting and if it doesn't go the way we want it to, then we will go to war with him."

"I realize that, Alice." Bella argued, "But do you have to squash all of the hope out of the room."

"I'm just being realistic." I replied getting frustrated.

"Whatever." Bella answered with a sigh.

"Anyway," Tanya cut in to stop things from turning into a full-blown catfight. Everyone in the room knew about the current situation and had become very good at playing mediators for us. "Do you think that he's going to come alone?"

"Well, I know that he'll bring his four men, so that he won't be outnumbered." I sighed, "But I'm not sure if he'll have back up or not."

"So what are we gonna do?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know." I answered laying my head on the table. "I can't see his future, because Annaliese is blocking him."

Annaliese was Edward's very special shield. She could do more than just block mental powers, like Bella. She could block the physical ones as well. She could retract it and extend it as much as she wanted. I imagined that Edward has had her on permanent shield duty, since the day my family and I left. It would not be that bad, if not everything was hinged on my knowing what he was planning.

He forgot one important thing, though. I knew him better than he knew himself half the time. He was my favorite sibling and we were once closer than even biological siblings were. Hell, we were closer than twins were. I knew enough about him to know that he would most likely not take the risk of being ambushed. This meant that we would have to accommodate for the possibility, without being caught.

"I don't think that he'll take the risk of us ambushing him." I continued after a minute. "Unfortunately, I don't know how many he'll bring."

"So what does that mean for us?" Kate questioned.

"I don't know, Kate." I shook my head. "I mean, I don't want the family to walk into a possible ambush, but I don't want Edward to lose any faith and trust that he still has in his family. That would just make things ten times worse. Not to mention, if we're caught, Edward would find out about the army before I'm ready for him to."

"Maybe not." Emmett interrupted, and looked at him curiously. "What if we had these four," he indicated the Denalis. "Waiting, just in case Edward does ambush us? I mean, Edward already knows that they are on our side, so it won't be a surprise. Besides, they're our family too; they have every right to be there."

"Emmett, you know very that Edward won't buy that." Bella objected. "He's too smart."

"She's right." I sighed, "But, unfortunately, it's the best we can hope for. The four of you, will hang out in the forest outside the baseball clearing. Be close enough to hear me, if I call for help, but far enough away where Edward will have a hard time catching your scent."

"And if he does catch us?" Carmen questioned.

"We'll worry about it then." I answered, hoping it would not come to that.

Surprisingly, no one objected to the fact that I did not have a clue what we were going to do about that. I guess it was just another perk of being a psychic. I just wish I knew if their faith was a good thing or not this time. I sighed and put my head on the table.

"It'll be okay." I heard Rose whisper and felt her gentle hand on my shoulder. "We'll get through it, we always do."

"But the question is will we get through it alive?" I countered.

"Of course we will." Rose answered. "We have too many good things to do, before it's over. Too many people to save, to die, before we get the chance."

"I hope you're right Rose." I sighed.

"So do I." she answered.

Everyone was silent for a moment as we all thought and worried about what was coming. What if we did decide to ambush us and we were all killed? What would happen to the troops that we rallied together? What would happen to the girls we failed to save? More importantly, what would happen to my little girl and her sister? We had to save them, if only them.

"Is he planning on bringing Kari?" Bella asked, finally breaking the silence five minutes later. Her voice shook. I knew she loved Kari as much as I loved Kenzi, even if they had only known each other for a short time. I think it had something to do with her resemblance to Nessie.

"I can't be sure, but I think he will." I sighed and watched Bella's face fall. "He wouldn't pass up an opportunity to hurt both girls like that. He'll no doubt use her to show us that he isn't going to change his mind."

"So maybe bringing Kenzi along isn't the best idea." Bella replied. "She's already having nightmares. Do you really wanna risk making them worse?"

I sighed. Only Rosalie was on my side about allowing Kenzi to come along. Jasper, Bella, Emmett, and the Denalis felt that it would be too dangerous and traumatic for her. Rosalie and I worried that they were right, but we understood that Kenzi had as much right to be there as we did. We were fighting for her sister and her species, after all. She needed to be a part of that. Besides, Kenzi was ten times as stubborn as Bella, something she probably got from Kari, and would not take no for an answer.

If I had tried to tell her no, she probably would have tried to follow us. She could have gotten lost and possibly killed by a wild animal, or worse, recaptured by Edward. It was smarter and safer to let her come. Rosalie and I believed this, even if the others did not.

"I understand your concern about that, Bella, I do, but I've already made my decision." I answered. "She is my daughter and I think that she has the right to be there. She needs to be able to face Edward and this is the best time for it to happen. Besides, she, like you, does whatever she has to do, to get what she wants. Regardless, of the consequences."

I smirked slightly, knowing that I shut her up real quick. She knew I was referring to her affair with Jasper, I could see it in her eyes. They flashed with anger and hurt before settling on sadness. She opened her mouth to answer me, but closed it again, unable to. Instead, she stood and raced out of the kitchen.

"God, Alice, why the hell did you have to do that?" Jasper yelled slamming the table. "Do you realize how much you just hurt her?"

"Believe or not Jasper, I do." I replied. "Now, ask me if I care. All I did was speak the truth."

"You're such a bitch!" Jasper replied.

The word bitch coming out of Jasper's mouth would have surprised me, if I were not so angry that he had the gall to call me one. I was not the one that slept with my best friend's husband.

"I'm the bitch!" I yelled. "You and her slept together behind my back for God only knows how many fucking years and you have the nerve to call me a bitch! You're full of shit Jasper!"

"No, Al, you're the one that's full of it. If you would stop being so hostile and just let us talk to you and explain things, you'd understand. But all you wanna do is try to get back at us."

"That's just it Jasper, I don't wanna listen to your explanation or even understand why you did what you did. I do not want to feel sorry for you, because of whatever drove you to it. I want to be angry, because you hurt me. I deserve to be angry."

"But that doesn't give you the right to hurt others like that!"

"Go screw yourself, Jasper. I'm done." I said and shoved my chair back so hard it hit the floor. "I have to go check on my daughter."

I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I heard a couple chairs scrape the kitchen floor and Kate's whispered, "Just let her go."

I walked into Kenzi's room, curled myself next to her, and wished I could sleep, if only to forget about what a disaster my life had become.

**KARI**

I cried in Ben's arms for a long time after McIntyre left. Like always, he did not try to give me false hope or make promises that he knew he could not keep. He simply held me and stroked my hair, reminding how much he loved me. He even told me how sorry he was that he could not save me from this.

He did his best to hold me in manner that would save me some pain, but that was not easy. There was not a single spot on my body that was not bruised from Edward's rape sessions. I tried hard not to show Ben that I was uncomfortable. He was already feeling guilty about being unable to save me. I did not want him to feel any worse because he could not comfort me without hurting me.

I was not sure how long we laid there in each other's embrace before Ben stood up so suddenly that I fell onto the bed with a small squeak of pain. I turned to ask him what was wrong, but the door started opening before I could.

I pushed myself of the bed, cringing through the pain, and slid to the floor at Ben's feet, all the while praying that it was not Edward. I did not think that my body could handle any more of his treatment tonight.

I stared at Ben's feet, preparing myself to go along with whatever story Ben gave for why he was here. I just prayed that I could make it believable in my current emotional state. The door swung open a second later, but I did not look up, not even when it clicked shut.

"Pet, I have a surprise for…." The dreaded voice of Edward trailed off as he, no doubt, took in the scene in front of him. "Why Ben, what are you doing here?" His tone went from condescending to polite, almost friendly.

"Oh, just messing with the human a little." Ben answered. I let out a small whimper and cringed when I felt his hand pat me on the head.

"Without permission?" Edward questioned suddenly stern.

"I'm sorry." Ben answered. "I came in looking for McIntyre and when I found her in tears on the bed, I just couldn't resist. Don't worry, though, I didn't do anything that I shouldn't. Just taunted her mostly."

He nudged me with his foot and I whimpered a little more, hoping that it sounded real.

"I understand completely." Edward answered and I could hear the smirk in his voice. "She's always so much more fun just after I've fucked her. Isn't that right, Pet?"

I was not sure if he required an answer or not, so I just continued to stare at Ben's feet. Not even a second later, I felt Edward wrap his fingers in my hair and yank my head back. The next thing I knew, I was staring into his scary red eyes.

"I said, isn't that right, Pet?" he growled.

"Yes, Master." I cried. "That's right."

"It's just too bad that McIntyre won't let me go at it more than once every other day." Edward continued, still holding my hair and reaching his free hand down the top of my camisole. He squeezed my battered and bruised breast hard and I let out real whimper of pain and disgust. "If you like tormenting her so much, though, maybe the two of us could fuck her together one day. Would you like that, Ben?"

I let out another whimper of disgust and fear. I was sure that Ben was as aware as I was of what Edward was doing. He was trying to get Ben to break or reveal something. I was very afraid that Ben would go as far as to rape me just so he would not have to blow his cover.

"I don't know about that Edward." Ben answered. "I don't like it when they've already been used."

I mentally sighed with relief, a relief that did not last long. Edward moved from my breast to my very sore nipple. He rubbed it and flicked it with his thumb, ignoring my protests of pain and disgust. I tried to force the tears away, but it was not working.

"I can understand that." Edward answered. "It's much better knowing that you're the only person doing them. It means that you're the only one that will ever have them. And that knowledge makes it twice as fun. Doesn't it, Pet?"

I did not want to answer that question. The answer he was looking for would only humiliate me more. Something that I wished Edward would quit doing in front of Ben. I hated him seeing me like this.

It did not seem to bother Ben much, though. Edward was still holding me by my hair, forcing me to make eye contact, but I could see Ben's smirking face out of the corner of my eye. The sight hurt me more than I thought possible.

I knew he had to act as if he did not care, so he would not be caught, but did he have to look like he was enjoying it as much as Edward was. I mean, he was supposed to love me, after all. Yet, he was standing there, smirking and joking with Edward, while my dignity was being stripped away from me.

The hurt quickly turned to anger and I wanted nothing more than to fight back, but what could I really do about it.

"You're both disgusting pigs." I said through gritted teeth.

"Excuse me?" Edward asked pulling harder on my hair. I whimpered a little but stood my ground.

"You heard me." I replied.

Edward smirked and shoved my head back to the carpeted floor.

"I suppose somebody needs another little lesson in respect." he said sounding like a kid at Christmas. "Ben, will you get me my belt out of the closet? The regular one. It's less than what she deserves, but I'm sure her body wouldn't be able to handle too much more than that."

_Don't do it. Don't do it. _I silently prayed hoping that Ben would do something other than what Edward asked of him.

"Yes, sir." Ben answered and my heart shattered.

Why would he do that to me? I thought that he loved me enough to come up with some reason why Edward shouldn't hurt me at this point, but he's was going to let Edward do it. I wanted to say something to him, but I knew we would both be in trouble if I did. Instead, I let go of the tears that had been prickling my vision since the moment Edward came into the room. I tried very hard not to sob. I didn't want to give Edward the satisfaction of seeing me cry before he could administer the punishment.

I kept my face buried in the carpet as I listened to the sounds of Ben retrieving the belt and handing it off to Edward. I hoped he would have, at least, excused himself from the room, but he did not even do that. In fact, mere seconds before Edward began the punishment; I saw his shoes appear in front of me.

I didn't have time to think about how that made me feel, because Edward brought the belt down hard on my back and searing red hot pain flashed through my already bruised back. I could not help the scream that escaped my lips. Edward chuckled and brought the belt down on me again and I let out another scream. The cycle continued for about five minutes before Edward stopped.

When he did, I was a sobbing heap on the floor. The pain did not bother too much, once he stopped, I was used to it, after all. It hurt more to know that Ben had just stood there and watched Edward beat me. He did not even try to stop it. He could have done or said something. He could have used his gift to manipulate Edward into believing that he had already punished me, but he did not. He just stood there and watched. And that hurt ten times more than any punishment that Edward could put me through.

"Now, Pet, what have you learned?" Edward asked after giving me a moment to recover from the beating. I was still too upset to answer, so I just continued crying on the floor. Edward chuckled and placed his foot on my back, applying more pressure than I could handle, and I screamed. He repeated the question. I screamed and he repeated the question.

I choked back another sob, before I answered,

"That I shouldn't say what's on my mind because that's what gets me in trouble."

"And?"

"And that when you ask me a question you expect a respectful and accurate answer."

"Good. Now, what do you have to say for yourself?"

There was a million ways I could think to answer that question, but I knew those answers would only get me into more trouble. Besides, I was too emotionally messed up to tell him anything other than what he wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry for my lack of respect." I answered. "It was stupid and uncalled for and it won't ever happen again."

"Good." Edward continued and I heard the belt hit the floor. "Ben, would you put that away and bring me her studded leash? We have a meeting to get to."

"Of course, Edward." Ben answered in an extremely indifferent voice that broke my heart even more.

I did not understand how Ben could be so kind and caring one minute, but so cold and unfeeling the next, even if it was just an act.

**EDWARD**

My play time with Ben and Pet took longer than I had expected, thanks to Pet's big mouth. I was, however, surprised by Ben's composure. He watched the whole thing with such amusement and indifference, that if I didn't know any better, I would've thought that he honestly didn't care about her.

I could tell from Pet's emotional state as we walked to the conference room, that she found his performance as believable as I did. Maybe, just maybe, watching and waiting wasn't going to be as boring as I thought it would be.

When we arrived, I walked to the chair at the head of the table and hooked Pet's leash to it. She obediently, for once, took her seat on the pillow next to it. I could tell she was still in a great deal of pain as she sat back on her heels. That thought made me smile as I turned to address the room full of my vampires.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I've just received a phone call from my dear sister Alice." I stated. The room erupted in whispers and I heard Pet's sharp intake of breath. I was pretty sure that she had given up hope of Alice returning for her. "She and the rest of my family wish to speak with me about our current situation. I'm sure they think that what they have to say is going to change me. Which is why, I agreed to meet them. I want them to find out once and for all that I'm not going to change, no matter what anyone says or does."

"Surely, you aren't planning to go by yourself, Edward?" Jessica asked in shock. "I mean, you'd be completely outnumbered."

"I'm a vampire, Jessica." I said condescendingly. "I'm not stupid. I'll be taking four men as well as Pet here." I patted Pet on the head and took pleasure in her flinching.

"Why?" Marcus questioned. "How do you know that won't take the opportunity to rescue her?"

"Because, Marcus, she's going to help me teach them their lesson." I answered running my fingers through Pet's hair. She whimpered a little and I couldn't help but smirk. "And they wouldn't dare try to take her from me after that. Any more questions?"

I paused and waited to see if anyone else would say anything. Nobody did, so I continued.

"Now, the meeting is in two days." I said. "In the clearing where my family and I used to play baseball. I will be taking Marcus, Mike, Dimitri, and Ben with me to the meeting. I doubt my family is dumb enough to try anything, but I don't wanna take any chances. Jessica, Lauren, Michelle, and Marcy will be circle just outside the range of our senses. I'm sure; they'll have back up there as well, even though Alice was playing Miss Innocent on the phone."

"Excuse me, sir." Wyatt interrupted. "What if the meeting is just a distraction? What if they have their planning to send someone here, while you're away?"

"That's why I'm only taking eight of you." I answered. "I'm leaving Li in charge of splitting you up into groups. Groups that will defend the house and make sure no one gets in or out. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Wyatt answered with a nod.

"Now, I know they wouldn't ask for a meeting with me, unless they have some kind of a backup plan. This means that we will spend the next two days planning how we're going to deal with that. We won't know details until after I've spoken with them, but I want everyone to be prepared for the possibility of another war. Are we understood?"

Everyone nodded and murmured their agreements.

"Good, now everyone, except Li, Dimitri, Mike, and Ben are dismissed." I stated ending the meeting.

Everyone quickly shuffled out. The four I called out moved to seats that were a bit closer to me.

I was surprised to see that Ben still didn't look phased by anything that had happened in the last hour. In fact, he looked almost excited about the idea of war with my siblings. I smirked and ran my fingers through Pet's hair a couple more times. Pet flinched and let out a sob, but Ben didn't react at all. Now, we couldn't have that, could we?

"Pet, why don't you come sit on my lap for a little while." I said with a smirk. "I like your warm skin against my body."

"Yes, sir." she responded in a broken voice and pushed herself off of the floor.

She groaned in pain as she slowly made her way around the chair and onto my lap. I chuckled as I pulled her against my chest and slid my head down her pants. She visibly flinched as I slid my finger between her lips. I stroked her a couple of times and earned a couple of whimpers from her.

There was a moment when pain and anger flashed across Ben's face, but were quickly replaced with his masked of indifference and amusement. I heard Pet let out a little sob and knew she saw it too. This was going to be way more fun than I thought.

"Now, gentlemen, it's time we discussed the possibility of a war."


	49. Preparations

**KARI **

The day of the meeting, Edward sent Jessica and Lauren up to get me ready, like always, and, like always, it was one of the most painful and humiliating points of my captivity. They were more brutal than usually, because Edward said that he wanted me to look perfect for his family and my sister.

I was surprised when Jessica showed me the outfit that I would be wearing, though. I honestly thought that Edward was either going to make me go naked, or dress in one of my usual whore outfits. However, the outfit consisted of a black camisole that was a little low cut and showed off maybe an inch of my stomach. The cut off shorts were just a little bit shorter and tighter than I would have liked, but I could not complain much. At least, my most intimate parts were covered. Hell, I had even been given the privilege of wearing a bra and panties today. Granted, they were tight, lacy, and barely there, but at this point, I decided that anything was better than nothing was.

I knew what Edward trying to do, of course. He had given me an outfit that would show off most of the damage that he had done to me in the last month. It was his attempt to make Alice, Kenzi, and the others feel guilty for leaving me behind. They had found out enough about me from Kenzi, though, to know that I would not want them feeling guilty about anything that happened a month ago, especially since they saved Kenzi. She was all that mattered to me. As long as I knew she was alive and safe, I could endure anything the world, or Edward, threw at me. I really hoped they knew not to feel guilty about anything they did.

I worried, though; about what affect Kenzi's attendance at this meeting would have on her. She had only just escaped Edward a month ago and he left her with a great deal of psychological scars. I could only imagine what she was going through over these last few weeks. If she was anything like she was when she was eight, she would definitely be having nightmares. Was it really a good idea for Alice to bring her to the source of the nightmares? Did she really need to do this now? I did not know.

If I had a choice, though, I would have asked Alice to make her stay away, because I knew that I was not going to get out of this one unscathed. Edward had plans on using me to teach the others that he was the one in charge and that was not going to change anytime soon. I could only hope that whatever he had planned for me would not have a bad effect on Kenzi's recovery.

When the girls were finished getting me ready, Edward sent them away so he could get himself ready. He did not try very hard to impress his family. In fact, he simply wore an old t-shirt with a pair of jeans and black tennis shoes.

He had me, of course, running around the room trying to collect his things and doing other trivial task. I wanted, so badly to yell at him and call him a lazy fucker, especially when he made me retrieve his shoes from the closet that he was two feet away from, but I knew that would only get me into trouble. I really did not think that my body could handle much more punishment, not after all the sex. I could barely move as it was.

I crawled to the closet and pulled out the shoes, which, after sitting on the bed, he had me put on for him. Once again, I kept myself from mumbling under my breath and did the job without any complaints.

"Now, Pet," he said once I finished with his shoes, "Get up here on my lap. There are some things that we need to discuss about today, before we leave."

I did not want to sit on his lap, because I knew where that would lead. I would get up there and he would spend the next fifteen to twenty minutes touching me in places that I did not want him to, while he told me whatever it was that he needed to tell me. I knew I could not stop it, but the way my body always reacted to his touch made me feel even dirtier than I did when he was raping me. I tried so hard to fight it every time, but Edward refused to stop until I allowed my body to react to him, then he would chuckle and shove me away. I hated those times more than anything else he could or would do to me.

I knew that I did not have a choice, though, so I pushed myself up off the floor and into his lap. I flinched when his cold hand touched my stomach and waited for it to slip down my shorts, but it did not. Instead, his other hand touched my back and he repositioned me, facing the wall, so that I could easily see his face.

His eyes were a deep blood red and I had to suppress a shudder at the thought of his most recent victim. His face was set in a very serious and slightly scary expression. I knew that look well, though. The look told me he was not messing around. It said that if I did not do exactly what he wanted, I would get hurt. My heart accelerated a little at the thought of what this was about.

"Relax, love." Edward said with a chuckle and ran his fingers through my hair. "We're just going to talk. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

"Okay, Master." I replied, knowing that he expected a response.

"We have to leave to meet my family soon, but you and I need to go over a few rules before we depart." He continued and I nodded. "First, I want you to be on your best behavior. All of the house rules apply. That means that you obey my orders and no one else's. You are not to speak unless I speak to you. Do you understand?" I nodded, knowing that I would be in trouble if I did not. "As you know, Alice will be bringing Little One to this meeting. You are not to speak to, get near, or even look at her, or the others, for that matter, unless you have my permission. You will remain where I place you for the entire meeting, unless I give you permission to move. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master." I replied, trying not to cry. I had not seen my little sister in over a month and he expected me to not even look at her. How cruel could a man be?

"I don't want to have to hurt you in front of your sister, or my family, but I will, if I have to." he continued. "I will not tolerate your disrespect or disobedience in front of an audience. You got that?"

"Yes, Master." I said again, staring into his scary blood red eyes.

"That's my good girl." he replied kissing me on the forehead. I flinched, but did not dare pull away. "Now, go get your leash, we have to meet the others. Since Emmett took his jeep, we're going to have to run and that'll take a little longer."

I started to panic again. What did he mean run? Surely, he did not expect me to be able to keep up with the five of them. They had vampire speed behind them. Did he plan to drag me by the leash all the way? I could only imagine how painful and degrading that would be.

I knew that I should have just gone and did what he said, but my panic got the better of me.

"R-r-run, Master?" I stuttered making it sound like a question.

"Yes, run, Pet." Edward chuckled. He must have seen the look of horror that crossed my face, because he threw his head back and laughed. "Don't fear, Pet." he said, once he recovered. "The boys and I will be running. You, on the other hand, will be in my arms. I know there is no possible way you could keep up and, as amusing as it would be to drag you through the forest by your leash, I don't want to have to give you another bath before I fuck you tonight. This is why I'll be carrying you."

"Yes, Master." I responded trying to sound more comfortable with the idea. I do not think it worked. Oh, well.

I tried to slide off his lap and do what he asked me to, but Edward's hand stopped me, pulling me back to him.

"And don't think that I'll tolerate any attempts from you to get away from me. I promise all you'd do is get yourself hurt, and then I'd have to punish you later. Besides, even if you did get out of my grasp and away from me, you'd never get that far. My men would find you and drag you back here, and then I'd have to punish you. And contrary to what you may think, I really don't want to have to do that." He said and placed a kiss on my neck.

"I won't try to fight you, Master." I whispered trying to keep the tears out of my eyes. I knew he was right. Even if I did get away, they would find me before I could navigate my way through the forest and I did not want to have to endure the punishment for a failed escape attempt.

"Good." Edward answered. "Now, go, we're already late."

"Yes, Master." I replied and slid to the floor.

I did my very best to compose myself on the way over to the closet.

**ALICE**

"Alright guys, today's the day." I sighed.

I was sitting, once again, at the Denali's kitchen table, surrounded by my family, including Kenzi, this time, and the Denalis. I wanted to have one more conversation with everyone before we headed out to meet Edward. I wanted to be sure that nothing would go wrong, especially with us bringing the Denalis. We did not know how Edward would react, if he discovered that we had tricked him by bringing them. It could have meant the difference between his acceptance and rejection of our offer. I did not want to give him any more reason than he already had to reject it.

"There are a few things that I want to go over before we leave." I continued looking at everyone. "This is going to be a very tense and extremely difficult standoff for all of us. However, I want everyone to keep their emotions under control. I don't want any of you to get pissed off and go after him. That last thing we need right now, is a fight that we don't have much chance at winning. If he refuses to accept our offer, I want to leave and get our back up ready. I don't wanna die before we've had a chance to help anyone. Jasper will be doing his best to monitor and control the atmosphere, but he's also gotta worry about himself and Kenzi, so it won't be easy for him. That means that I need all of you to be in control of yourselves. Do you understand?"

Everyone nodded or mumbled their agreement, so I continued,

"Now, we all know that there's a major possibility that he'll be bringing Kari, and she, most likely, will not be in the best of condition. In fact, I'm sure that Edward will go out of his way to make sure that he has accentuated every scar on her body, in an attempt to make us feel guilty or get us angry. You can't let that get to you." I looked pointedly at Bella, whom I had not spoken to sense my outburst the other night, she was staring at the table, avoiding eye contact. "Edward's also, most likely, going to use Kari to set some kind of an example for us. Once again, you have to keep it in control. You cannot say anything nor do anything to stop it. It won't help our situation and it certainly won't help Kari. In fact, it'll only make it worse for her. So, please, don't let Edward's treatment of her get to you?"

Bella looked up at the end of my speech. I could see sadness and anger in her eyes as they connected with mine. She loved Kari almost as much as I loved Kenzi and did not want anything bad to happen to her. She, like me, would do anything for that little girl. While, I thought that was great, I knew that it wasn't a very good thing for our mission. If Edward did, something that really pissed Bella off, I could not be sure that she would not do anything to endanger the mission.

"Please, Bella, promise me," I pleaded. "That you'll keep your temper in check, no matter what he says or does to her. You won't do her any favors by rushing in and trying to save her."

The sadness was completely taken over by anger as I finished my pleas. The golden orbs narrowed into slits as she sent me an icy death glare.

"I may be a slut, Alice, but I'm not stupid." she hissed venomously. "I know exactly what to expect from Edward and what he'll do to her if I try to help, so don't go acting like you gotta worry about me messing things up."

"Bella, you're not a slut." Jasper said in his most compassionate voice.

The anger that I had been holding in for the last month threatened to boil over. It hurt way too much to know that he was constantly sticking up for the other woman. Why could he not be on my side at some point? Why did it always have to be Bella's side? She hurt me first.

"According to Alice I am." Bella replied.

"Excuse me." I nearly yelled. "I never said you were a slut, but what…."

"Guys stop it!" Kate yelled, cutting over my reply that would have certainly made Bella flee my presence again. "This is not the time or place for your personal problems. We have more important things to worry about."

"You're right, Kate." I sighed, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." Bella replied sadly, as Jasper put a comforting hand on her shoulder. I suppressed a growl of jealousy.

"Now, before we move on," Kate continued. "We have to be sure that the three of you can handle this. There's a possibility that Edward's turned this meeting into some kind of a trap. If that's the case, then we need to make sure that we have each other's backs, regardless, of what's happened in the past. We haven't gotten that impression from the three of you, in the last two days, and that doesn't make any of us feel too confident, so please don't make it any worse.

She was right, of course, we had not really given off the we would do anything for each other vibe in the month since we have been here. Did that mean I would not do anything for them? Of course not. I may be pissed at them for what they did behind my back, but they were still my family, and I would still do anything for them. I would still have their back, regardless. I did not want either of them to die, no matter how angry I was. They did not deserve that, even after everything that they did.

"Kate, be serious." Jasper stated, before I could. "Yeah, we've got problems right now. We've all done some things that we regret and may not be very happy with each other at the moment, but we're family, regardless of what's going on. We'll take care of each other, no matter what. We've been together too long not to."

I was shocked that Jasper felt this way, even after all the shit that I had been saying and doing since he has been back. Surely, there was no way that he could still love me after all of that. Not that I cared how he felt about me. It just came as a shock is all. Curious, I looked over to see what Bella's reaction was. She was nodding her head vigorously along with Jasper's speech. It made me feel a little better to know that they both still cared about me.

In fact, I considered for a moment, forgiving both of them and just moving on with life. I quickly shook those thoughts away. They were my best friend and my husband and they slept together behind my back. I couldn't forgive them for it, because, if I did, what was stopping them from doing it again.

Still though, it was nice to know that they still cared about me enough to have my back, even after everything.

Kate looked at him skeptically for a few moments before finally sighing and nodding. I guess there was not much else any of us could say. There would be no way she could know for sure, until we were actually out in the battlefield. I was sure, though, that Jasper meant what he said. At least, I knew that I would not let anything bad happen to either one of them. They were still my family, after all. Kate relaxed a little in her chair and nodded for me to continue. I turned my attention to Kenzi. This was going to be hardest on her, and I had to make sure she understood what needed to be done.

"Kenzi, I know this is going to be hardest on you." I said looking her directly in the eye. "You haven't seen your sister in over a month and she's probably going to be in the worst of conditions this afternoon, but you can't let that bother. You can't say or do anything, no matter how angry and sad it makes you. Do you understand?" She nodded, but I could see tears prickling her vision. "Jasper will do his best to keep tabs on your emotions, but he's going to be pulling triple duty and he may need a little help."

"I know, Alice." she responded in a small voice and I could tell how hard she was trying not to cry.

"And, like I said before, I don't know what he'll do to her when we get there, it could be bad." I continued. "Just remember that Edward's only trying to make you feel guilty for leaving, but that Kari wouldn't want you to feel that way, because you are alive and safe. She wouldn't want you to put yourself in a situation where that could change. She wants you to stay safe for as long as possible, regardless of what that means for her."

"I know, Alice." she said again sounding more upset than she had before.

I reached out and put a comforting hand on her shoulder before asking,

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"No, but I need." she replied not quite meeting my eyes. "The only way I'm going to get over what happened to me, is if I face it. It was easier with Emmett and Jasper, because they changed and worked to make up for everything. They even went out of their ways to help me see that I didn't have to fear them anymore. But Edward's different, he's not going change for me, so I have to change and show him that he can't hurt me anymore. Unfortunately, the only way to do that is to confront him. I have to meet him head on, so he knows that I'm not going to run from him."

"Alright." I sighed, part of me wishing that she had changed her mind, and pulled her into a tight hug. One that I did not release her from. "Then there are some rules that I need you to follow." She nodded into my chest and I could feel the wetness of a few tears. "First, you are to stay between Jasper and I at all times. No matter what happens. That way, if something goes wrong, we can get you out quickly. Second, I don't want you to say anything. I don't mean to be cruel, sweetie, but I don't want you to say something that you'll regret or your sister will get punished for."

"I understand, Alice."

"Good." I said kissing the top of her head. "Finally, we are going to be running to the field. Emmett's jeep is just a little too conspicuous for my taste. I don't wanna attract any attention to us. That means that either I or Jasper will have to carry you. It isn't the most pleasant way for a human to travel, but I promise that neither Jasper nor I will let anything happen to you. Are you okay with that?"

"I can be." she answered into my shirt, "But I'd rather it be you."

"Okay then it will be." I answered softly. I continued to hold her close to my chest as I addressed the Denalis, "As for you four, you are to stay…."

"Outside the clearing." Kate interrupted.

"Far enough away, so Edward can't smell us, but close enough, so we can hear you." Tanya finished.

"Alice, you've been over this a million times in the last day and a half. We know." Carmen said calmly.

"You have to relax a little." Eleazar put in. "What's going to happen today, will happen, no matter what. And all you can do is deal with what happens, when it does."

"I know." I answered with a sigh. "I just worry that I'm not going to be able to do it."

"You will, because we will." Rosalie answered putting a firm hand on my shoulder. "Alice, we believe in what we're doing and we believe in you. You just have to believe in yourself and us."

"I do." I said. "I just worry that's it's not going to be enough."

"And if it's not, at least, we fought for what believed in." Emmett answered. "And in the end that's all that matters."

"Right." I said trying to pull it together. "Now, if something does go wrong, and it turns into a fight; our main goal is to get ourselves and Kenzi out alive. If you have to fight, then fight, but if you don't then just retreat. We'll come back here and set the groups. We've already got everything set. I do not want any of you to try and be the hero and rescue Kari, even if you see the opportunity. I can't risk losing any of you. Besides, Kari won't like it if someone dies trying to save her. So let it go. We'll get her out someday soon, but today isn't the day. Can I count on all of you to simply retreat when I ask?"

Everyone nodded or mumbled their agreements. I turned back to Kenzi.

"Last chance, Kenz." I said with a sad smile. "If you change your mind now, I can get Galen and Rebecca to stay here with you until we get back."

"Sorry." she replied shaking her head. "I may not want to do it, but I have to."

"Alright then, let's get outta here." I said to everyone.

We walked out the back door and I gently pulled Kenzi onto my back before leading the way into the woods toward the clearing.


	50. Breaking

**EDWARD**

The run from the manor to the clearing took roughly ten minutes. I led the way through the forest, seeing as none of the others had ever been there before. Ben, Marcus, Mike and Dimitri followed silently behind me. We had already dropped Jessica, Lauren, Marcy, and Michelle off at the place where they would wait for my signal, if their expertise were required. If it were not, then they would just wait until I came to pick them back up.

I held Pet tight to my chest as I ran. I was surprised by how well she had been behaving. I thought for sure that she would have tried to escape once by now, but she did not. I liked to think that it was my threats that caused this changed, but I knew her too well. She, like Bella, was simply too terrified of running with me to do anything other than wrap her arms around my neck and bury her face in my chest. At least then, she did not have to see the trees whipping past her as I ran. I chuckled to myself.

It was slightly ironic and completely amusing to see her taking comfort in the arms of her torturer. I would just have to make sure that I did not let her get too comfortable with me.

Alice and the others were already in the clearing when we arrived. They were all standing in the middle of the clearing in a long line. Their expressions were a strange mix of worry, sadness, anger, and hope. Now, I really wanted to know what this was about. What could they have possibly wanted to talk to me about that would cause those many emotions?

I tried to get inside their heads, but they were all expertly blocking me. All I could get from any of them were memories of how our family used to be, before the war. I could not help but let out a small chuckle.

They were trying to guilt trip me into changing my ways. Did they really think that was going to work? Please, it would take way more than stupid memories of the past to get me to change my mind about what I had become.

I noticed immediately, that Alice had not changed her mind about bringing Little One and that improved my mood a great deal. This was definitely going to be as much fun as I thought it would be.

Little One was standing in between Alice and Jasper, who were, no doubt, trying to protect her and keep her calm. Did they really expect me to try something on her? I mean, I had told Jasper that he and Alice could have her. I was still a man of my word, if not anything else. I would not lay a hand on something that was not mine. Moreover, since I gave her to Alice and Jasper, officially, now, she was no longer mine. I would not hurt her, at least not physically anyway.

I focused in on Little One's thoughts and they were quite amusing. She was shifting between thoughts of guilt and fear. She felt terrible for leaving Pet alone with me, but was afraid of what would have become of her if she were still there. She was also extremely worried about what was about to happen to her big sister this afternoon. She was standing there imagining the worst-case scenarios.

I chuckled to myself knowing that I would not even imagine doing half the shit, she was imagining in front of an audience. Please, I had much more dignity than that.

I stopped when I was a good fifty feet away from them, and the boys stopped, noiselessly behind me. I put Pet gently on the ground, and knowing that she was like Bella, placed my hand on the small of her back, until she caught her balance. I let her stand there for a minute or two, so the others could get a good look at her.

Little One's thoughts became instantly more sad and a lot angrier. My family's thoughts had definitely gone darker. They had all began thinking about what they were going to do to me for hurting Pet like that. I could not help, but be amused by their reactions. It just meant that things were going to be even more fun when I got to her punishment for this meeting.

"Sit, Pet." I ordered, once the amusement wore off.

I was surprised when she obeyed the order without hesitation. She sank to her knees and kept her eyes on the ground without a word.

"Good girl." I said, patting her on the head in a condescending manner.

"Kari, are you okay?" Little One called from across the clearing.

She knew she was not supposed to speak, but needed to be sure that her sister was all right. She promised herself that she would do what Alice asked of her once she found out the crucial bit of information. Alice looked at her in confusion for a moment, but decided to let it go. I could only imagine she knew how important this was to Little One.

I waited for Pet to break my rules by answering, but she did not. She just continued to stare at the ground in front of her. I smirked when I heard the soft sobs coming out of her mouth.

I watched as Little Ones face fell and her thoughts took a panicking turn. She honestly thought that Pet was mad at her and did not want anything more to do with her, because she had left. She worried that Pet would never speak to her again, even if they got out of this.

"Kari, please answer me." Little One begged again, but Pet did not say anything. "I'm sorry. I really am. Please." Pet still did not say a word and tears were now streaking Little One's face. Yup, this was definitely ten times more amusing than I thought it would be. "At least look at me, please." Little One continued to beg.

I let it go on for a minute or two before I chuckled aloud.

"Don't worry, Little One." I said. "She's not mad at you and she really doesn't hate you. I just ordered that she not speak to or look at you without my permission. And she's become such an obedient little doggie since your departure." I ran my fingers through Pet's hair. "Isn't that right, Pet?"

"Yes, Master." she said to the ground, and I heard her choking on sobs.

"But why don't you look at your sister, now, and tell her that you're fine." I told her with a smirk.

She slowly raised her head, attempting to compose herself as she did so and locked eyes with her little sister.

"I'm fine, Kenz." she whispered, and I could tell that she was holding back a sob. Kenzi nodded, but I could still hear the thoughts of guilt and sadness swimming in her mind. I could not help it; I had to make this just a little more interesting.

"Now, why don't you tell her that you're a little slut who enjoys everything that I do to you every night?"

**ALICE**

I could not believe that sick bastard. He brought Kari, in an outfit that emphasized her scars and bruises, with every intention of making us feel guilty about leaving her there, alone, for that month. Now, he was torturing the two girls, by only allowing Kari to say the things that he wanted her to say. Even worse still, he was trying to humiliate Kari, even more, in front of her sister, by forcing her to call herself a slut and tell Kenzi that she enjoyed everything that Edward put her through this past month.

I knew it was a lie. You could see it in Kari's eyes. Yet, I knew Edward well enough to know that he would not let her off the hook until she said it. I was sure that Kari knew it too. I was not going to let it happen, though.

There was no reason for either girl to be hurt or humiliated like that. Neither had done anything to deserve it. Besides, this was my meeting, which meant I was in charge. If I did not want the preliminary bullshit then it was not going to happen.

Just as Kari opened her mouth to say the words, I cut her off.

"Listen, Edward, we did not ask you to meet us, just to give you another chance to torture Kari, or her sister." I said angrily. "And we most certainly did not ask you to come here, so we could see the damage you've done to that poor girl. We knew that she was going to be in horrible condition long before today. And we feel guilty enough knowing that we left her to that, without your help. So can we please get on with what we've come here for?"

Edward chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine." he said. "Let's get this over with. What exactly do you want?"

"Fine." I replied. "We want to talk. More importantly, we want you to listen and consider what we have to say."

"I'm listening." he responded in an apathetic voice as he began running his fingers through Kari's hair again. She flinched, but did not try to stop him.

"First of all, we want you to know that you are still our brother and we still love you very much." I began my speech. "We don't want to hurt you. All of this is despite what you have become. That being said, we feel that you have crossed the line with this whole Humans are Property shit of yours. Most of us, have felt this way for a very long time, but we did not do much to stop it, because we loved and did not want to hurt you. We realize now, how wrong we were to let it continue. It has to stop. You have to stop. One-way or another it and you will be stopped. Like I said though, we love you and do not want to have to hurt you, and that is why we have called for this meeting. We want to give you the chance to do this on your own, without force or anyone getting hurt. We do not want another war; we just want it all to go back to the way things were before. So, step down and hand your rule over to one of us. Come back to us, and we can be the family that we used to be. Everything can go back to normal without any bloodshed, if you just walk away from this now. Please, do not make us have to hurt you. We don't want to have to."

I locked my eyes with his as I finished the speech and tried to make some sense of what I saw there, but I could not pick out any kind of emotions at all. It was as if he was a blank piece of paper. Emotionless and dead. What I would have given for his power? To know what he was thinking about in those few milliseconds we spent staring at each other.

"Well, Alice, I still consider all of you my family as well and hate the thought of having to hurt or possibly kill any of you. In addition, I do not want another war either. The last one took too long and we lost too much to go through the trouble of another one. However, as I have told you countless times over the years, I like what I have become and what I have built. I enjoy what I do to the humans and it is going to take a lot more than just some sappy speech about how much you guys still care about and love me and a few memories of the way we used to be to change that." He responded without any emotion at all.

I was shocked by the response. I had been expecting it, of course, but I had been hoping that family still meant more to Edward than anything else. That hope was shattered in the cruel words of his response.

I looked at the others to see how they felt about this. They seemed to be just as shocked and disappointed as I was. Good, at least I was not the only one hoping for something different from what was expected.

"And as for giving up my rule," he continued calling my attention back to him. "I don't think so. I have worked too hard to get the world the way it is now to change that now. Besides, do you realize how many vampires there are out there the like the world I have created and would fight to keep it that way. Therefore, even if I were to accept this offer, it would still mean another vampire war. One in which, I would have to fight against something I believe in, just to keep this family in one piece. Why would I want to do something like that?"

"I don't know, Edward." I said sarcastically. "Maybe because it's the right thing to do."

I knew the minute that I said it; it was the wrong thing to say. Edward's face finally twisted up into some king of an emotion. Unfortunately, that emotion was anger. This was not going to be pretty.

"Alice, we spent over a century doing the right thing and look what that brought us," he said trying to control his rage. "A big fat fucking nothing! Why do you want to put yourself through that again?"

I understood his thoughts on this argument. Hell, we have it at least once a month. Nothing I could say could make him understand that it was doing the right thing that brought us Nessie in the first place. He only looked at the bad things that came out of it. If he would just understand that, he never would have met Bella nor had Nessie if it was not for our choice of lifestyle, he would be able to let go of his hate and anger. He refused to allow himself to see it, though.

"We've had this argument a million times, Edward." I nearly raged. "Every time you ask me the same question and I give you the same answer. You've never understood and you probably never will, so why bother?"

"Because I actually find it interesting that you hold on to a conviction that doesn't count for shit," he answered. "It doesn't matter about the good, because it all turned out bad, in the end."

"Look, Edward, we're not here to debate this." I replied, getting the courage to step closer to him. "So can we please get back on topic?"

"What else is there to discuss?" he asked. "I've declined your offer."

"I'm aware of that." I replied nastily. "And I hope you're prepared for a war."

He threw his hand back and started laughing wildly. I was shocked by his reaction. Did he not just say that he did not want a war? Did he not just admit that we lost too much in the last one? What did he find so amusing about my declaration?

"What's so fucking funny?" I asked through my teeth.

"Well, Alice, I find it amusing that you would dare try to start a war with Me." he answered, once he recovered.

"And what's so amusing about that, huh?"

"Well, let's see," he answered stepping closer to me. "I have one hundred and fifty vampires, in Washington alone, willing to stand behind me and fight. And plenty more in Asia and Russia, should I need them. That is roughly three hundred versus what? The five of you, the four Denalis, and a few renegade covens? That is what? Fifty at best. Do you really think that you'd stand a chance against us?" he replied with a smirk.

I smirked back and tried very hard not to think about our secret army that he did not know about. I stepped close enough to him that I was actually in his face by now.

"You'd be surprised what our numbers could do to you and your precious army." I said.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"If that's the case, then I think that I should warn you, what'll happen if I receive any surprises." he answered with a casual snap of his fingers.

**KARI**

I had not paid any attention to Alice and Edward's conversation. I was too busy watching Kenzi, who had tears of guilt and sadness running down her cheek. As I watched her, I did my best to keep my composure for her sake. She did not need any more reason to feel guilty about leaving me, especially since she was out of the hell, alive, and healthy. I could deal with anything that Edward threw at me, as long as I knew Kenzi was safe. I could only hope that she remembered that.

I actually found myself praying that whatever Edward had planned for later, did not add too much to Kenzi's emotions.

I was so lost in the prayer that I did not even realize Edward had snapped his fingers, until Marcus and Mike were beside me. The grabbed my arms and yanked me off the ground. I whimpered as their closed hands gripped my mostly black and blue arms, tightly.

I did not have a chance to take my eyes off Kenzi in the second between being on the ground and being on my feet, so I noticed Kenzi take a step forward, as if she could have helped me. Jasper grabbed her wrist and pulled her back a little, shaking his head at her. I thanked God that there was someone there to stop Kenzi from doing the things that would definitely get her hurt.

I had just enough time to take in the shocked, scared, and angry looks of the others, before Edward was in my face. In one swift movement, he ripped the camisole right off of my back. I let out a squeak of fear and surprise, which he ignored as he moved on to rip off my shorts as well.

I was left standing before what was essentially my family in nothing but a lacy black bra, that barely covered me and a black thong that just barely covered my vaginal area. Marcus and Mike were holding me in a manner in which those across the field could see everything. I looked to the ground, not wanting them to see my humiliation.

Edward was not having that, though.

"Ah, ah, ah, Pet." he whispered, seductively, as he twined his fingers in my hair and pulled back hard, until I was staring at the others in front of me.

I noticed that Jasper had moved from holding Kenzi's wrist to holding her waist. The others were watching the scene in shock, unsure of what to do.

"I want them to be able to see every bruise and scar." Edward continued as he trailed his hand up my inner thigh. He used enough pressure to cause me to cringe in pain. "I want them to be able to imagine everything that I could've possibly done to you to give you everyone." He reached my stomach and pressed a little harder, causing me to whimper this time. "And I want them to realize, that's what I did, simply for my own entertainment." He finished by squeezing my already bruised breast. I could not hold back a scream this time. He just laughed and turned back to our audience. "So now, that you can see what I'm capable of when I'm just looking to have fun, imagine what I would do to her when I was pissed off. Think about what I will do to her, every time you do something that endangers my new way of life. Or what would happen if you got the guts to steal my property."

"Don't listen to him!" I yelled before I could stop myself. "You don't have to worry about me. Just do what you…"

I did not get a chance to finish my speech, because I felt the cold sting of the back of Edward's hand across my cheek. It would not have been so bad, if it were not for Marcus and Mike holding my arms and Edward still holding my hair. The three tightened their grip, painfully so, to prevent me from falling from the force. My head snapped to the side, but Edward, quickly, yanked it back into place. I let out a small cry of pain.

"No one gave you permission to speak." he growled in my face.

"I'm sorry, Master." I replied trying to fight the tears.

"I don't think you are, but you will be later." he answered and I gulped.

"Edward," Alice snapped and I could tell that it took everything she had to keep from rushing to my side. "We know what you are willing and able to do, when you get pissed off. We have experienced it many times over the years. We could've really done without the theatrics."

Edward smirked and finally released my hair. He walked slowly over to Alice.

"On the contrary, Alice," he told her. "I don't think that you have any idea what I'm capable of when I get pissed off. If you did, we would not be having this conversation. Hell, if you did, you would still be living with me and pretending we were one big happy family, but you are not. Don't worry, though, I'm more than willing to show you, exactly what I'm capable of."

"Don't you dare hurt her." Alice growled.

"And what if I do dare?" he replied, amused.

I barely registered that he had snapped his fingers again, before I was yanked roughly back to the ground. I cried out softly as my knees connected painfully with the hard ground. Before I could even register that pain, though, I was in a bent over position.

Marcus had twisted my left arm, painfully, behind on my back, while Mike had pinned my right one to the ground; his is right hand holding my wrist and his left holding just below my elbow. I did not even get a chance to consider what he was going to do, before Edward was back in front of me.

A loud snap filled the clearing. It was followed by my bloodcurdling scream as I felt the pain shoot up and down my arm. My stomach rolled as tears filled my vision. I could even feel darkness attempting to creep its way into my mind. I fought it, though. I had to be sure that Edward was finished with me, before I sank into it.

Once that first wave of pain subsided, I realized that Mike and Marcus had released me and I was lying in a sobbing heap on the ground. Silence filled the clearing and I had to know what was happening.

I lifted my head and did my best to get into a semi-kneeling position using my good arm.

"No, please, Jasper let me go!" Kenzi's scream of fear and pain sliced through the silence. "She's hurt. I have to make sure she's okay, please!"

I stopped trying to sit up and snapped my head in Kenzi's direction, still fighting the darkness. Jasper was now holding her around the waist with both hands and trying to pull her back. She was kicking and screaming in his arms. Tears streaming down her face as she fought to get to me.

"Kenz," I said weakly, but loudly. "It's okay. I'm fine." I made a great attempt to sound it, even if the tears still blurred my vision. "Just relax, sweetheart, please. I…"

Before I could say more, I felt Edward's foot slam hard into my already battered back. I screamed and fell back to the ground with such a force it knocked the wind out of me.

"Again, Pet, no one told you to speak, or even get up for the matter." he growled.

I was too busy trying to get my breath back to even respond. I, however, did not attempt to sit up again. The blackness and nausea from the pain in my arm was getting harder and harder to fight. I need this to be over with so I could allow myself that peace.

"So, Alice, now that you fully understand, how far I will go when you piss me off," Edward said, still half standing on my back. "Are you sure war is the route you want to take?"

Alice was silent for so long, that I could not help but force myself to look up at her, even if the blackness was playing on the edges of my eyesight. She was staring at me as if unsure of what to do. I wanted to tell her not to worry about me and just do what she had to do, but I knew that would only get me in trouble. In addition, let us face it; I could not handle any more trouble today.

She opened her mouth a couple of times as if to say something, but then changed her mind and closed it again. Finally, she made eye contact with me and shook her head.

"I'm so sorry, Kari." she said in a broken voice. "I don't have a choice."

I managed a whispered, "I understand" before the shock and pain of having my arms snapped finally caught up to me. I fell into the darkness that I had been fighting, praying for some peace.


	51. Uninvited

**ALICE**

A couple hours after the angering and painful meeting with Edward, Kenzi was back at the Denalis' house. She was in a deep and peaceful sleep, compliments of Jasper, in her nice warm bed. Tanya and Kate were there to keep an eye on her. I would have much rather have been the one to sit with her, but I knew that there were more urgent matters that I had to attend to.

That's how I found myself standing, with my family, in the center of the circle of our army, preparing to brief them on what happened with Edward and what was about to happen next. Needless to say, only part of my mind was there. The rest was with Kenzi.

"The meeting with Edward," I began. "Went just as I had expected. Edward not only declined our offer to step down without force, but he hurt and threatened Kenzi's older sister, Kari, in an attempt to scare us away from a war. As much as I hate to say it, his tactics didn't work. Even though, my family and I have become very fond of Kari in the little bit of time that we knew her, before we left, we understand that we can't put everything in jeopardy because of one human. I hate the idea of seeing any one human suffer at the hands of Edward, but we don't have the luxury to pick and choose which humans get saved. They're all important and need an equal chance. Kari's suffering will be regrettable and unfair, but there isn't much we can about it. Kari understands this. She knows that she might get out of her position alive and that's fine with her. As long as we save as many of the others as we can and kill as many of those bastards that we can get our hands on. So, let's do everything in our power to win this war and save those girls. That way, Kari's suffering won't be in vain."

A murmur of general agreement went around the circle, and then everyone fell silent. To me, it felt like a respectful silence. Not one of mourning, but of gratitude. Gratitude for what Kari was willing to go through in order to save the future of the human race. I let it linger for a long moment, praying that Kari would make it through all of this.

"Now, we've already declared war on Edward and he's not the type to sit around waiting for someone to make the first move. If I know him, he's already got some kind of plan. This means that we have to get started on ours. I know that you're all worried about our army being smaller than Edward's is. That would be a problem, if it wasn't for the fact that he doesn't know how big our army is. He's already admitted that he thinks we've only been able to gather fifty together. And yet, here we are standing at a strong two hundred. We may not be able to surprise attack him the first time, but as long as we stick to the plans we've been making, he won't be able to make sense of how we're doing so much in such a short space of time and even when he figures it out, he'll be too shocked to know what to do." I finished with a smug smile. I wasn't positive about the last part, but why not give them a little more hope. "We need to take this time to prepare our defense as well as our offense and make sure we're ready when Edward does strike. The team leaders and I have spent the last couple of days splitting all of you up into your proper groups. We factored in everything from diet, to potential, and personality and put every one of you in the group that we felt would fit you best. Then we discussed what your first steps in this are going to be. I will be handing you over to the capable hands of my family very shortly, because I have to get back to my daughter. I'll be around to check on all of your progress when she's goes to sleep. However, my sister has some things that she'd like to say."

I stepped back and let Rosalie step forward. This was the part that I was going to hate. The part that made me look like a selfish coward. The family, however, insisted that it was necessary. I hated the idea of taking two perfectly able vampires away from this fight, when the humans needed them more than I did. In fact, the only reason why I had eventually agreed was that the family brought Kenzi into it. They convinced me that this was as much for her as it was for me. I would not have agreed, if I could've proved otherwise. Still, it might not be too bad having someone to help me protect and take care of her.

"As Alice said, we've spent the last few days going through and sorting everyone into the groups that we feel would best benefit from them. We realized, though, that if we used the exact numbers that Alice wanted per group, we'd have two extra. Alice's solution was simple; just give Jasper and Emmett the extra. Their groups would need all the help they can get. However, the family and I felt that there was one other place that would benefit from having them around. One place that Alice completely forgot about when she was delegating the rules. She forgot to consider the fact that Edward would have recognized her as our leader by now. That, of course, means that he'd immediately try to break her. Now, I'm not saying that we couldn't go on with this war without her, because we could, but it wouldn't be right to let her get slaughter when she's the reason why we're already here. She's the one who gave us this better idea to hope for. Why should she be put at risk of getting killed before she has a chance to realize this dream?" Rosalie explained, using the same argument that the family used with me the other day. "Besides, she's our family and we don't want anything bad to happen to our family. That's why we decided she should be given two bodyguards."

To my surprise, there was a general murmur of assent throughout the group. Everyone seemed to agree with Rosalie. I couldn't believe it. I thought for sure that they would all get angry and think that I was being selfish.

"The family and I have discussed it at great length with each other, as well as with Kenzi and have decided that the two best people for this job are Galen and Quinn." she continued, not sounding in the least bit surprised by everyone's agreement to the bodyguard idea.

I was even more shocked by who the family decided on; than I was by the fact that everyone seemed to like the idea. I mean, Galen and Quinn had been the most angered and hurt by the things we did to them in the past. In fact, I was sure that they were both still extremely bitter. Surely, they couldn't do the job of protecting someone I cared without being bias.

On the other hand, Kenzi was indeed an innocent human who had her life ripped away from her, just like they did. That might be enough to keep them protecting her. I could live with that. As long as Kenzi was safe, I could live with anything.

Jasper, who could feel my shock and confusion, turned to me with a sad smile on his face.

"I know what you're thinking right now, Alice." he said, in a tone that made me think for a minute that he actually still cared for me. "But there are reason why chose them. They were our fiercest fighters during the first war. They fought for our case even when they didn't believe in it or want anything to do with it. They still fought hard and were the reasons we won a great number of our fights."

"Not only that, but they were extremely loyal to us." Bella continued standing next to Jasper. For the first time in a month, her tone was not antagonistic or scathing. "And not just because they had to be. We all know the Volturi offered all of our men many chances to go to their side with the promise of getting their families out of Edward's grasp, but they didn't. Instead, the continued fighting for us. Most importantly, though, they were the most protective of their follow men. They would jump in front of an attack for anyone, whether or not they liked that person. I seem recall Galen saved your life at least twice."

I hadn't forgotten those two times, especially not the first time.

Aro, who had known how my power worked, had been playing with the holes in my vision and I could only guess the outcome of this particular battle. Thankfully, Edward was a better leader than I was a psychic and he managed to get us out of it, but not before I got into it with Caius and Jane.

Jane had caught me off guard with her gift and was using it to give Caius the chance to destroy me, but Galen stopped him. It was amazing. He just swooped in out of nowhere, before Caius could even get close enough to me, picked me up off the ground and ran with me, until I was out of reach of Jane's gift.

I tried to thank him when he put me down, but he didn't want to hear it. He just flashed me a wink and walked back into the battle.

"And, more importantly still," Rosalie continued pulling me out of my memory. "These are the two that Kenzi is most comfortable with. And we know how important Kenzi's comfort is to you."

I nodded feeling a little better about this. At least, about Galen, that is. I still wasn't too sure about Quinn. That fact that he was not a vegetarian scared the hell out of me. What if he lost control and Kenzi was his unfortunate victim? I suppressed a shiver at the thought.

"That being said," Rosalie continued and turned to look at the two vampires who had come to stand in front of her. "I know we haven't had the best history and you probably still don't like us much. That's fine. It wouldn't be right of us to ask for forgiveness. However, we are trying hard to make up for it, now. And it would be kind of hard to do, without our leader. So, Galen, Quinn, I'm asking if we can put the past and whatever negative feelings behind us from now until the end of the war? Can you protect Alice and Kenzi to the best of your ability, despite what happened before? If you can't, please tell us now and we'll find someone else. Galen?"

"Yes, I can." Galen answered. I could hear the sincerity ringing in his voice and it made me feel a little better.

"Quinn?"

Quinn stood there for a moment without answering. That worried me a little more. Was he going to say no? I could understand if he was hesitant about protecting me, but Kenzi was just a little girl. She was a defenseless human. Surely, there was no way he could be considering saying no to protecting a sweet and innocent girl like her.

It was extremely frustrating and, for the first time since I'd known him, I found myself wishing that I had Edward's gift. I wanted so desperately to know exactly what Quinn was thinking. To know if there was anything that I could have done to influence his answer.

"Yes." he finally answered. I was relieved to hear the same level of sincerity in his voice that I had heard in Galen's a few minutes before.

"Good." Rosalie told them with a nod of her head, and then she turned back to me. "Are you okay with this?"

"Yes." I answered. "But I want to warn both of you that Kenzi is and will be my first priority at all times. I will not leave her alone. That means, one of you will be with her at all times, especially if I've gone somewhere that's unsafe for her to be. If, by chance, she's with me, and there's an attack, the most important thing is for you to get her out of harm's way. If I get hurt or die in the process, oh well. She needs to live. That being said, if either of you let anything bad happen to her, I will rip you apart and burn the pieces myself. Do you understand?"

They both looked at me like I was crazy for a long time, but I could eventually see understanding on their faces. There had been a time when each of them had to do what needed to be done to protect the ones they loved. They knew what that felt like and could understand where I was coming from. They both nodded in understanding after a few minutes.

"Good." I replied. "Rosalie, is there anything else?"

"No, go take care of your daughter." she answered with a small smile. "We can take care of the rest."

"Thank you." I told her, and then took off into the woods with my new bodyguards on my flanks.

**KARI**

I woke up in Edward's bed, sometime later, unsure of exactly how I got there. I wasn't sure if it was the cool, sweet breath blowing in my face or the nearly frozen hand brushing lightly across my forehead that woke me, but I immediately started to panic. Only vampires had those two particular traits, and considering that I was in Edward's room, I assumed that it was him waiting for me to wake up so he could have his fun. My heart sped up and my breathing hitched as I quickly opened my eyes.

"SHH." I heard Ben's soothing voice as my eyes locked with his. "It's only me. Edward and some of the coven went out to dinner. They won't be back for a few more hours."

I knew I should've been calming down as the recognition sent in, but I couldn't. I was relieved that it was Ben lying beside me, rather than Edward, of course, but I was also angry at the same time.

How dare Ben do this to me? He, once again, stood there and did absolutely nothing while Edward broke my arm. Now, he was lying next to me and stroking my hair, like comforting me was going to make up for what he did not do in that clearing. That was not going to fly with me, anymore.

"You had me worried." he said. "You've been out for nearly eight hours. I thought you weren't ever going to wake up."

He leaned over to kiss me, but I pulled away from him and into a sitting position. I gave him what I hoped was my best death glare as I positioned myself a good five feet from him.

Hurt flashed through his eyes at my reaction. It was quickly replaced by worry and confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Do you know?" I asked.

"Did I know what?" He replied.

"Did you know that Edward was going to do this?" I answered raising my right arm.

If I hadn't been so angry, I would've been shocked to discover the hunk of plaster that covered it from hand to elbow. I didn't think that Edward would care enough to make sure that it healed probably. However, my current anger with Ben overrode the feelings of shock and confusion.

He bit his lip and looked down at the bed.

"Yes." he answered sadly.

This answer only increased my anger. I could not believe that. He claimed to care about me, but did nothing to stop something like this from happening to me. What the hell was wrong with him?

"And you didn't do anything to stop it?" I asked, utterly hurt.

"I wanted to, but we both know what would've happened if I did." Ben answered. I could tell that he was making a sincere effort to not be upset with me. "He would've killed me on the spot and you probably would've ended up with two broken arms, or worse, a broken leg."

I couldn't believe that he thought that I cared about what happened to me. Did he not realize what his lack of emotion during those times did to me?

"Yeah, well, two broken arms and a broken leg would've been ten times better than this." I replied.

"What's that supposed to me?" he asked, still trying to control his anger.

"Just that two broken arms and a broken leg would've been less painful than what I was forced to endure."

"How?"

"Because, Ben, I can deal with physical pain. I've spent half my life enduring it." I explained. "But when I have to be hurt emotionally at the same time, it's worse. Especially when I have to endure being hurt with someone who is supposed to love me, watching and acting like it doesn't bother him at all. Do you realize what that does to me?"

"I understand, Kari, but you know what Edward would do to me, if he found out I was a traitor." he sighed, clearly frustrated.

I let out a frustrated growl and ripped at my hair with my good hand.

"You just don't get it, do you?" I yelled frustrated. "You have absolutely no idea how much it hurts me to endure these punishments when you're standing there, watching, and acting like you don't give a damn about me. Hell, sometimes I feel like you enjoy my pain as much as they do."

"That's not true." he growled back.

"That's not the point." I answered. "The point is, you have no idea how hard it is for me to deal with seeing you look at me like I mean nothing to you, when I'm in that kind of pain."

"Actually, I think I do." he replied, finally sounding angry. "It's just as hard for me to stand there and pretend like I don't give a damn."

"Then why don't you do something about it!" I couldn't help but yell.

The anger on his face was replaced by a sadness and hurt, so strong that I felt some of my anger disappear. I couldn't believe that I was hurting him like this. Part of me, wanted to apologize and just let it go. The guy was doing the best he could, after all. Then I remembered every day the past month where he just stood there and let Edward hurt me. I remembered how much all of that cost me and I was not ready to give up this fight yet.

"I can't." he whispered looking at the bed.

"Why not?"

"Because if I do, then Edward will kill me." he answered. "And that means that you'll be left here, alone, with him. That reality is even harder for me to consider than it is to watch him hurt you. And I refuse to let it come true. If I'm going to die, it's going to be after I know you're safely away from Edward."

"Well, I can't do this anymore." I said, no longer angry, just sad. "It hurts too much to have you here telling me how much you love and care about me, one minute, then seeing you act just the opposite the next. I can't stand it anymore."

"What are saying?" Ben asked.

I could see the hurt and sadness on his face. Upon seeing that face, I wanted nothing more than to put these thoughts out of my mind and take him into my arms. I wanted to tell him that it was okay and I'd deal with it until we could figure something else out. That was how much I didn't want to hurt him. However, I knew that I had to think of my own sanity if I was ever going to make it through this.

"I'm saying that I think it might be better for me, if you leave now and stay away, until you decide what's most important to you." I whispered unable to meet his eyes. Instead, I stared down at the sheets.

"No, Kar…" he said and I felt his hand brush my cheek. I pulled away, knowing that if I gave in now, I would not be able to go through it.

"Just go." I choked out unable to keep the tears away.

"Fine. I'll leave, but I'm not going to go away." he whispered.

I did not say anything to that and just continued looking at the bed with tears falling down my cheeks. I felt his forefinger and thumb grip my chin and gently force me to look at him. I could see hurt and sadness written all over his face.

"I do, love you, Kari." he said. "And I'll do everything in my power to prove that to you."

Once again, I did not answer. I just continued to cry as I watched him get up and walk out the door.

Once he was gone, I pulled my knees up to my chest, noticing for the first time that I was dressed, and laid my head in them, before losing it completely.

I was so lost in my grief over what had just happened, that I did not noticed the door open or someone sit on the bed next to me, until I felt the cold hand on my shoulder a few minutes later.

"What's wrong, treat? Did you and lover boy have a fight?" A familiar mocking voice said in my ear.

I knew the voice very well. It was one that was always with Edward, whenever he took me out of the room. It was also constantly in my mind, too. It would tell me over and over the things that it wanted to do to me when Edward wasn't around. It was a voice that sent shivers up and down my spine and made goose bumps erupt all over my body. And even if the owner of it had yet to hurt me, it still frightened more than even Edward's.

I panicked the second a heard it and snapped my head up to be sure that he wasn't just in my head again. My eyes met the cold black ones of Dimitri's and I gulped knowing nothing good was coming. I suddenly wished that I had not just sent Ben away.

"D-d-dimitri, s-s-sir," I stuttered trying to calm myself. "I thought you went to dinner with Master and the others."

"Well, I was going to." he said running his cold hand up and down my arm. "Just for the fun of it, but then Mike decided to go and Edward asked me to stay and keep an eye on you." He leaned close to me and took a whiff of my hair. I blanched and he chuckled. "And I couldn't pass up the chance to finally get my hands on you. Besides, why would I want to go out to dinner, when we have things here that are so much more delectable," he smelled my neck this time. I flinched. "Than anything you could find on the streets, right here."

He licked my neck then and I tried to pull myself away from him. He took his free hand and locked it with the one around my shoulder, creating a steel cage around me. I was unable to move anywhere.

"Now, now, none of that." he whispered seductively. "I just want a taste."

"M-m-m-master doesn't like to share his things." I managed to whisper. "Especially his pets."

"I'm well aware of that, treat." he responded and pulled me up to sit in between his legs. "But what Edward doesn't know won't hurt him. Just like what Edward doesn't know won't hurt you or young Benjamin, will it?"

My heart rate picked and my breathing hitched as I start to panic. Surely, he didn't know. There's no way that he could have known which side Ben was really on. He was so good at hiding it. How could Dimitri ever have figured it out?

"I don't know what you're talking about." I stated, but knew he could hear my racing heart.

"Now, now, there's no reason to lie, m'dear." he replied planting a kiss on my neck. "I know all about the two of you. You're both very good, though. The way you act like you don't mean anything to each other, but I'm a fairly intuitive person. I could see it in his eyes and hear it in your cries of pain when Edward hurts you in front of him. It was so obvious then."

I panicked even more then. If Dimitri had been able to see all of this and recognize it for what it was, then surely, Edward had seen it too. And what if he had. What would that mean for Ben and me? Surely, if he knew, Ben would be dead by now.

"Don't worry, sweet." Dimitri continued as he slid one hand up my shirt. "Edward doesn't have a clue, right now. He still thinks that Ben is as loyal as Mike Newton. It would be a pity, though, if he ever found out the truth. Just think of what he'd do to Ben."

I gulped as the images of Ben being torn apart and burned assaulted my mind. I knew it was one of Dimitri's mind tricks, but I couldn't fight it off.

I may have been angry and hurt by Ben's current actions, but the images of him dying were killing me. I did not want to see that happen to him. I still cared a great deal about him. Hell, if I was being honest, I probably even loved him. I didn't want him to die because of me.

I swallowed the bile in my throat, took a deep breath, and did what I had to do.

"What do you want?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Well, treat, I want the same things as Edward." he answered planting more kisses on my neck. "I want your body and blood. I want you to be my pet and call me Master. I want you to do everything that I say and scream my name when I pound into that beautiful vagina of yours."

He let his hand slide from my breast down into my pants. I let his finger slip between my lips and start stroking me.

"I want you to be mine, in every sense of the word." he continued. "Of course, this would only be behind Edward's back. I shudder to think what he would do to me if he ever found out. Just like I know that you shudder when you see Ben's future if he's exposed as a traitor. So do we have a deal?"

I knew that I didn't have any options. If I said no, Dimitri would tell Edward of Ben's betrayal the minute theygot back. Yet, I knew, if I said yes, there was nothing stopping Dimitri from taking what he wanted from me and running to Edward with the information anyway. Still though, I knew that if I could do anything that would potentially keep Ben alive, I would do it. This is why I nodded.

"Ah, ah, ah." Dimitri said letting his hand rest on my clit. "Is that an answer?"

"No." I whispered knowing what was coming.

"No, what?" he asked pinching my already abused clit.

"No, Master." I said, cringing.

"So, I'll ask one more time; do we have a deal?"

"Yes, Master." I answered through the tears that were falling down my cheeks.

"Good girl." he said, removing his hand from my pants. "Now, I know that Edward has special plans for tonight and your body couldn't take it twice in one night. So, we'll start small. Besides, I'm in the mood for a little snack."

I shuddered as he took my left arm in his hand and flipped it over. He ran his cold fingertip over the vein before making a slice across my wrist with his fingernail. Not wanting to see this, I turned my face away as he brought his lips down to my wrist. I shuddered as the made contact with my skin and he began sucking.

It did not hurt much, probably because he did not bite me, but I hated it. I hated that it was my life force sustaining a monster. He moaned in enjoyment a few times and I flinched and whimpered every time. It only lasted about thirty seconds before I felt him pull his mouth away.

Less than a second later, I felt the sting of McIntyre special decontaminating peroxide and something was wrapped tightly around my wrist. I still had not got the guts to look at me arm yet.

"There," he whispered. "Now, it should be pretty much healed by the time Edward gets back."

I still refused to look, until I felt his hand reach out for my cheek and he forced me to look him in the eye. I could still see blood on his smirking lips and he pulled me in for a kiss. I was too shocked and disgusted to think to close my mouth and he shoved his tongue in.

I could taste the leftover blood from his lips and tongue. I wanted nothing more than to gag on it, maybe even throw up. I knew, though, that Dimitri would never allow that. Instead, I refused to kiss him back as I forced the bile down my throat. He held my head tightly to his face, so that I could not break the kiss.

He finally let go after thirty seconds, and licked the remaining blood off my lips and his before pulling away completely. He had an amused smirk on his face. No doubt from the sight of the tears rolling down my cheek.

"Now," he said lying back, "I hope Edward has given you a crash course in giving a hand job."

I nodded and mentally rolled my eyes. Edward had not only given me a crash course in them, but he made me give him them whenever he needed some attention, but didn't have time to actually rape me. I hated them, though. They were so painful.

"Good, then take off my pants and get to work." Dimitri ordered.

"Yes, Master." I choked out as I unbuckled his belt.

I slowly took off his pants, praying that Edward got home, before I could go through with this. My prayers went unanswered as I got Dimitri's pants all the down and was staring at his enormous cock. He was bigger than Edward, who I had thought was huge. I cringed at the thought of him shoving that inside me. I prayed it be a very long time.

I tried my best to steady my hand as I reached out to do what was ordered of me. I knew Edward didn't like it when I was shaking and imagined that Dimitri wouldn't be very different. I wrapped my hand around his cock and started pumping the way Edward showed me. Dimitri started moaning almost instantly and I couldn't hold back my tears.

After a minute or two of this, my arm started cramping and screaming for me to stop, but I knew I couldn't. Not until Dimitri ordered it, which I doubted he would for a long time, or I'd be punished. I did not even want to consider what kind of punishment; I'd have to endure at the hands of Dimitri.

"Faster, treat." he grunted after another couple of minutes.

I did as he said, even though, my arm screamed in protest. I could only hope that he was almost there. Tears slid down my face, as I pushed myself to keep going.

"I'm close, treat." he growled. "Take me in your mouth; I want you to taste me."

"Yes, Master." I said choking on a sob.

I removed my hand and got into a good enough position. I leaned down and put my mouth around his cock. Instinctively, I started sucking and it did take long after that. The cold and disgusting liquid filled my mouth and it took everything I had not to spit it out. Instead, I forced it down my throat, knowing that's what Dimitri would want.

"Good, treat." he panted after a minute. "Now put my pants back on."

I did what he said as tears continued to run down my cheeks. I tried very hard to keep from sobbing. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing that.

Once I got his pants back on, he sat up and looked at me with a twisted smile on his face.

"That's all for today, sweet." he said grabbing my chin. "Edward's back anyway. He'll be up here really soon. You need to compose yourself. Because if he so much as suspects what's going on, I'll rat out lover boy and you know what'll happen then."

"Yes, Master." I whispered, unable to look away from him.

"Good." he replied and pulled me back in for one final disgusting kiss. "I'll see you later, then."

With that, he got up off of the bed and walked out the door.


	52. Just Stay Alive

**KARI **

I was not sure how long I had to compose myself before Edward came up; I just knew that I had to, for both Ben's sake and mine. I would not let anything happen to someone as special as he was, just because I was not strong enough to deal with this shit. Composing myself, however, was a feat that was easier sad and thought about than it was done.

Too much had happened today for me to get a grip on myself. I mean, I had just been forced to accept another master right after telling the man I most likely loved that I did not want anything more to do with him. How was I supposed pretend like none of that ever happened? It is not as if I had an emotional switch that I could flip on and off. I needed time to process this shit. Time that I did not have. It had to be done, though; there was no way around it. I had to save Ben in the only way I knew how.

I sat on Edward's bed taking deep breaths and wiping furiously at the tears that did not want to go away. I forced myself not to think about what happened today. Instead, I focused my thoughts on mentally preparing for whatever Edward was going to do to me today. Those thoughts had the desired effect. I was no longer upset about Dimitri or Ben, but I was definitely terrified of what might happen with Edward tonight. That was good though. At least, I could be honest about what was upsetting me if Edward asked.

I took a couple more deep breaths, just to make sure that I was ready for this, and then I stood and walked to the bathroom on shaking legs. I had to make sure that Dimitri did not leave any incriminating evidence.

The first thing I did was rip the bandage from my arm and flush it down the toilet. Edward would most definitely have noticed it and question who had hurt me. The cut was not completely closed and there was still some blood seeping out. I hoped that I could convince Edward that I simply cut it on something in the room, if he noticed that it was there. If not, I was in trouble.

I did not dwell on those thought for too long, before looking at my face in the mirror. I had to make sure that I had no traces of blood or semen on it. I was definitely in trouble if Edward spotted any of that.

I examined the area around my mouth extra carefully and when I found nothing, I turned to go back into the room. I froze, though, when I got a good glimpse of my face in the mirror. It was like looking at a stranger almost.

I knew it had nothing to do with the cuts, bruises and scars that covered a good majority of my face, chest, and shoulders. I had spent most of my life seeing them when I looked in the mirror. It went so much deeper than that.

I could imagine the dark circles under the black eyes of the girl in the mirror. I could see her thin and sallow face. It was most likely cause by the on again, off again diet. The pale, bloodshot eyes looked blank, almost dead. Her lips were chapped and swollen from the abuse that they had been put through on a near nightly basis. In addition, her body from the shoulders up was shaking with repressed anger, sadness, and fear.

At first, I could not quite figure out what made the girl in the mirror so different from me. She did not look any different than she did any other time that I looked in the mirror, at least physically. That was when it hit me; I was a completely different person, mentally and emotionally now. Sure, the outside had not changed, at all, but the inside had taken a turn for the worse.

I had spent a good majority of my life being abused by my father and yet, I remained strong and brave throughout the whole thing. I stood up to him and fought back when I could and I never let him see how much what he had done was hurting me. I never let him break me or see me cry.

I stayed strong in the face of my father, regardless of the years of torment. Whenever I looked in the mirror back then, I saw a strong brave girl worth fighting for. I saw a future worth living to see and the chance to get away from him.

Now, though, all I saw was a scared little girl who desperately wanted her mother. I saw someone who could not stand up for herself. Someone who had let herself become Edward's little bitch, because she was too weak to fight back; someone who had let herself down and let Edward take what he wanted because she was nothing more than a pathetic little human. I saw a girl who had been shattered into tiny little piece that would never be put back together again.

What happened to me? I survived years at the hands of my father, but allowed Edward to break me in the course of a month. I had allowed Edward to get me here, where there was no way out.

Pain, anger, and sadness rolled over me in crippling waves at that realization. I could not figure out how exactly I got to this point. Had I not always been strong enough to fight my way through everything? Why couldn't I fight my way through this too?

The anger welled up stronger than any other emotion. I did not have a clue what I was angry with, either. All I knew was the anger that was fighting its way through my heart. I needed to hurt someone or something. I needed to scream and cry and just let it all go.

Before I even decided to do anything, my left fist went through the mirror so hard that it cracked in several places, and a couple large chunks fell out. I looked at me broken reflection for only another second before I let my eyes fall on the large piece in the sink.

It was long and sharp. Nothing in my entire life ever looked so appealing. That was crazy, because I had never once in this life contemplated killing, or even hurting myself. Not when my mom died, or when father started hitting me, or even the night Kenzi was kidnapped. I always had reasons to stay alive.

When mother died and the abuse started, it was my need to take care of Kenzi that kept me from taking the easy way out. Even after she was taken, though, I knew that there would one day be a way out from under father and his abuse. I had no idea that way out would lead me to Edward.

I had only been here for a month, but I knew that there was only one way for me to get away from him. Death, and if I was going to die, I had much rather it be on my terms than Edward's. Besides, it was not as if I was needed here anymore anyway.

Kenzi had Alice now. Alice would protect and take care of her, no matter what. I had no worries that she would spend the rest of her life happy and healthy in the hands of Alice. My little sister did not need me anymore, not really. I was sure that she would rather see me dead then spend the rest of my life in the hands of the monster that is Edward Cullen. She even said it, that first day a little over a month ago. I would just be giving her what she had hoped for then.

As for Ben, I knew he loved me and that I loved him, but that did not matter. It was too hard for us to be together in this world. Especially since, I was human and he was supposed to be my master's most loyal man. Who knows, though? Maybe my death would give him a reason to walk away from Edward and start doing the right thing. If my death could give him the push he needed to do what needed to be done, I would gladly die.

Before I had even completely decided, I walked over to the bathroom door, shut and locked in. I knew that the lock would not hold Edward back, if he really wanted to get in, I just prayed that it would be enough to keep him away until I had done the deed.

I walked back to the sink on shaking knees—nearly falling into it—and grabbed the long piece of glass out of it. I sat down on the floor, in the center of the bathroom and took three calming breaths.

I used my plastered arm to grab the glass from my good one; thanking God, it was not bulking enough to impair my grip. I held my arm out in front of me and took one more breath.

The cut from Dimitri was nothing more than dried blood now. He had only made it deep enough to get a good enough taste. He had not intended to do any permanent damage. Oh well, may as well start where he left off.

I brought the tip of the piece of glass to the end of the already made cut and pushed it deeper into the skin. It hurt like a bitch, but I had dealt with worse pain than that in the last month. I did not make a sound as I reopened the cut, much deeper than it had initially been. Blood began pooling much stronger and faster than it had with Dimitri.

I smiled and moved the piece of glass up higher on my arm. I pressed down hard and broke the skin; I let it go a little deeper before finishing the cut across my arm. I flinched, but still did not make a peep.

"Pet, we're going to try…" I heard Edward's voice falter just before starting the third cut.

I imagined the look on his face as I dragged the glass across my arm. He was, no doubt, surprised that I was not lying in the bed waiting for him. I could not help a small gasp as I went a little too deep there at the end.

Edward was at the bathroom door in an instant. He rattled the handled and when it would not open, he started pounding on the door as I made a fourth cut.

"Pet, what are you doing in there?" he yelled. "And why do I smell blood?"

"Don't worry about it." I managed to call as I made a fifth cut. "Just go away!"

"No, open this door immediately!" he growled back.

"Go to hell!" I yelled as I dropped the glass and watched the five rivers of blood spill out of my arm.

The room was spinning and my vision blurred as I lay down on the floor waiting for death to take me. The blood loss took much less time to affect me than I thought it would.

The last thing I remember was the sound of the bathroom door falling off its hinges and crashing to the tile floor, before my world faded to black.

**ALICE**

Galen and Quinn discussed the best ways to protect me at the house, the entire way there. The explored many options and weighed the pros and cons of each I barely paid any attention to them. My mind was on things that were more important. I was pay attention when they finally decided what they were going to do, though.

Quinn would run the perimeter of the house within a fifty-yard radius and Galen would accompany me all the way to the house. That way, if there was an attack; Quinn could warn us with enough time for Galen to get Kenzi and me out, while Quinn fought off the threat.

It was a good plan; I just hated the fact that Quinn would be left alone to fight the battle while I ran away like a coward. I knew, though, how important it was that I live through the war. I had to make sure that Edward was stopped before he had a chance to hurt anymore of these girls. More importantly, I had to survive to keep my promise to Kari. I had to take care of Kenzi until she was able to take her place as big sister, once again. It was for those reasons that I said nothing to them about my disagreement with the plan.

Kate and Tanya were sitting on the sofa in the living room waiting for us, when we arrived. The hugged me and greeted Galen with a smile.

"So how is she?" I asked unable to contain my worry any longer.

"She's fine." Tanya said with an understanding smile. "Still sleeping as peacefully as she was when Jasper put her to sleep. In fact, she hasn't made a sound since you left."

"Good." I replied, relieved. "She deserves a few hours of uninterrupted sleep."

We were silent for a minute then and I took the time to focus my thoughts on the room that was a floor above us. I could hear her deep, even breathing and her steady heartbeat. Proof positive that she was in a deep and peaceful sleep still.

"So how did it go?" Kate asked after the moment of silence.

"Fine." I answered. "Every agreed with what I did at the meeting, even though we all regret what happened and what will continue to happen to Kari as a result of it. As you can see, they agreed with your crazy idea that I needed bodyguards. Quinn's out running the perimeter."

"Good." Tanya responded. "You do not need the added stress of worrying about Kenzi when you cannot be with her."

"I know." I said. "I just hate the idea of taking to skilled fighters away from the groups that need them."

"I know, sweetie." Tanya said placing a hand on my shoulder, "But you need them just as much as the others do. Your life is just as important."

I sighed, but otherwise did not respond. Tanya squeezed my shoulder, but did not press the subject further.

"You two better get going." I said after a minute. "The others were getting their groups ready when we left. I want you to get there before they leave."

"Right." Kate answered with a nod.

"Remind the others that I'll be around to check on their progress, once I've taken care of Kenzi." I replied.

"Of course." Tanya answered swooping in for a hug.

I hug her back with a small smile on my face. I was glad that I had friends that I could always count on. When Tanya released me, Kate leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

"Everything will be fine." she whispered before the two disappeared out the door.

I did not waste any time watching the door swing shut behind them, before heading upstairs to see Kenzi. She was lying, curled up on her side, under the mounds of blankets the Denalis had bought for her days before her arrival.

She looked as sweet and peaceful as ever as she slept. Not wanting to disturb her, I slid in carefully beside her, being careful not to touch her as I did so. I knew how little sleep she had been getting lately and was not going to interrupt it, no matter how badly I felt the need to comfort her.

I looked up to see Galen had followed me. He was leaning against the doorframe with his arms across his chest. There were several emotions playing on his face as he watched me beside Kenzi. Jealousy, pain, and anger were just a few of the more predominant ones. However, underneath it all, there was something else, only I could not quite understand what it was.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing." he replied. "Just recalling some of my better human memories."

"Oh." I replied sadly, feeling, once again, remorseful.

"Did you know that Meggie was going to be fourteen this year?" he whispered.

Meggie was Galen's youngest sister. She was only five when Edward changed him two years into the war. Nineteen year old, Galen had taken Meggie to the park while his mother and other sister, Annemarie, who was eleven at the time, set things up for the little one's birthday party. Galen was pushing her on a swing, when Edward and some of the coven—on the hunt to make our army bigger—stumbled across them.

I am still not completely sure why Edward decided that he wanted Galen, but he had his men grab both kids and dragged them off. Edward bit Galen before he could even defend Meggie. Poor Meggie was locked in a cage for the three days of her brother's transformation.

When Galen, awoke to the new life and refused to join the fight, Edward drained Meggie dry, right in front of him just to prove how serious he was about hurting Galen's loved ones. Galen agreed, after that, not wanting anything else to happen to his remaining family.

Thankfully, I was on a mission with some of the other girls, and did not have to see the horrible event. I did, however, have to look into Galen's face almost every day from then until the end of the war, knowing that my brother took away his sister.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Don't be." he answered. "From what you've said and the other things that I've heard about Edward's exploits over the last few years, it's better that she died then. I do not even want to imagine what life would be like for her, if he got his hands on her now. I can see the mental and physical scars on Kenzi as well as anyone. I could not imagine…."

"No…Kari….leave…alone" Kenzi's frantic voice drowned out whatever he was about to say. "Please….Edward!"

She started thrashing around on the bed. I was sure that there were tears streaming down her face as she wrestled with the blankets.

"Please…begging you!" she cried through her tears.

I was not sure what to do at that point. I thought for a moment about waking her, but that might just make the whole thing worse.

Her thrashing continued and I knew she would hurt herself, if I did not do something. I leaned over her and grabbed her wrists, pinning them to the bed above her head. She struggled against my hold.

"Let go…need…save…Kari!" she yelled and pulled at her wrists.

I let her go knowing that if I continued to hold on, she would only hurt herself in the effort to break free. I let out a sob of my own at a complete loss of what to do.

I looked up when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Let me try." Galen whispered.

I slid off the bed, not really sure what he could do to help, but willing to try anything. He did not slide into my spot. Instead, he slid in so that his back was against the wall and Kenzi's head was in his lap. She was still thrashing around, but he paid that no mind.

He gently placed the index and middle fingers on each hand to each side of her temple and began rubbing them in a circular motion. He closed his eyes as if he were concentrating hard. Almost instantly, Kenzi relaxed. Her thrashing stopped and her screams turned to murmurs. Even the tears left her eyes.

I stared completely amazed at what I was seeing. I mean, if it were not for the soft murmurs coming from her lips, I would have thought that he had put her in a coma. I slowly walked over to her and put her hand in mine.

I trusted Galen, but it was a little scary not knowing exactly what he was doing to her, especially with our history.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Soothing her." he replied opening his eyes.

"But how?"

"That's right." he said sounding almost amused. "I didn't find out about this until after the war. When those of us who were unwilling left, many of us went to check on our families. You know, to make sure that Edward was serious about letting us walk away. We knew that we could not reveal ourselves to them, of course, but it was nice to know that they were all right. Anyway, I went back one night about a month after the war ended. Annemarie, who was fourteen at the time, was sleeping and having a horrid nightmare. She was crying, mumbling, and doing a lot of thrashing. I wanted to do something to comfort her, but knew it was not safe to wake her up, in case she recognized me. So I did the only thing I could think to do, I reached out and touched her. She calmed almost immediately."

"I don't understand."

"As a human, I always had a calming presence and touch. I never understood what it was about me that made me that way, but it helped many people and made me feel good about myself. Now, as a vampire, I literally have a calming touch. Unfortunately, for the effects to last I have to make continual contact with the person I'm influencing and I can't do more than one person at a time."

"So what exactly is going on in her mind right now?" I asked out of amazement and curiosity.

"I don't know." he answered looking down at Kenzi. "Everyone's different, especially the sleeping humans. They could be seeing a number of things. She's probably dreaming about happy, more comforting times at the moment."

"I see." I said and went back to watching Kenzi. She looked peaceful again and that made my heart swell. "Thank you." I told Galen.

"Don't thank me." he replied with an indifferent shrug of his shoulders. "It's all part of the bodyguard package.

"Actually, I would consider it above and beyond the call of duty." I said with a smile. "There's nothing in the rules that says you have to protect her mental health."

"That's true, but I consider it a pleasure anyway." he responded flashing me a half smile.

It was so endearing and sincere that I couldn't help but smile back.

**EDWARD**

I could not believe the stupid bitch? What the hell was she thinking? Did she really believe that she could get away with this? Did she believe that I would not smell the blood? And stop her from doing it altogether? Surely, she knew that I would not let her die. I would not make it that easy, especially not for someone as annoying and amusing as her. I would, of course, kill her when I got my fill of her. However, that would be for me to decide when the time came. She'd have to understand that.

I had to admit, though. The girl was pretty damn creative. In the past, I have had to deal with ill-conceived escape attempts, pleading, and bribery. None of which had worked. However, I have never; in the six years that I have been taking pets had one attempt to kill themselves just to get away from me. I was not exactly sure what to do at this point. I knew I have to make some rule adjustments, but that was all I knew.

I lay on the bed just watching her as she slept it off. I had taken her to McIntyre as soon as I got into the bathroom and found her unconscious. He had to put stitches in three of the five deep cuts on her arm. He then wrapped her entire arm in bandages and gauze to prevent infections. He also had to give her a transfusion. Thank God, we have extra humans just lying around. I grabbed the first O+ girl I could find and forced her to give Kari the blood.

The girl was now locked in her quarters, recovering from the whole thing.

Once McIntyre finished, I brought Kari back up here and changed her out of the blood soaked outfit. She was now wearing a dark blue camisole with a pair of black boxer shorts. She was going to be wearing tons of clothes like that in the future; so that I could make sure that she was not still hurting herself.

I chained her to the bedpost, by her collar, of course. I didn't want to impair the healing of her cuts or break any of the stitches. Still, she needed to be restrained in a way that would keep her from pulling something stupid like this.

I was anxiously waiting the time that she would wake up. She had been out all night and most of the day and waiting was getting extremely boring. I wanted to see her reaction when she realized that he attempt failed. I wanted to know how she would feel when I laid down the new rules that would prevent her from doing something like this again.

I sighed and flipped on the T.V., hoping to find something that would distract me from my boredom. Unfortunately, there was never anything good on at this time in the afternoon. Thankfully, I only had to flip through channels for another ten minutes, before I heard her heart rate and breathing change, indicating that she was awake.

I didn't say anything as she moaned and pushed herself up on the bed. She looked around and I could hear her heart rate accelerate as she realized that she clearly hadn't died. She groaned when she realized the chain that connected her collar to the bed wouldn't let her move too far.

I watch for about five minutes as she took inventory of herself and the damages before I said anything.

"Good morning, sunshine." I said.

I chuckled as she leaped about a foot in the air and turned to face me. Her eyes narrowed in disgust, but I could see fear around the edges. I smirked as I got closer to her face.

"So, Pet, I'm curious, what on earth were you thinking, trying to kill yourself?" I said sounding amused.

"I was thinking, I'd rather be dead, than spend the rest of my life as your little bitch." she said through gritted teeth.

"I see." I responded with a small chuckle. "But you seem to have forgotten something Pet. I. Own. You." I said directly in her face with emphasis on each word. "And that goes for every part of you. Mind, body, and soul. You don't have a say in anything that happens to you anymore. Not even death. Those choices belong to me. I decide when and how you die. You don't get that distinction. And you better get used to this life; because I highly doubt that I'm going to be prepared to kill you any time soon. You entertain me too much. Do you understand that?" She did not answer, so I slapped her hard across the cheek. She cried out and tears filled her vision. "I said, do you understand that?"

"Yes, Master." she replied in an almost dead tone.

"Good." I answered with a smirk. "Now, this is the first time something like this has ever happened. I've never had a girl try to kill herself to get away from me. That means there are some things that are going to have to change. You have just lost your bathroom privileges from now until further notice. That means the bathroom door will be locked and stay locked unless I unlock it. You will go back to using the litter and either being bathed by Jessica, or showering with me. You are no longer allowed to do it on your own. You will not be allowed to wander freely around the room, when there is no one in here to keep an eye on you. The chain on your collar stretches far enough to get you to the litter box, but I've made sure that you can't get your hands on anything else. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master." she said, but didn't look at me. That was fine, so long as she was listening.

"You will be wearing clothes that allow me to see most of your body from now on, just so I can be sure you aren't finding alternative ways to hurt yourselves. And since you've already expressed a want to die, I'm going to do everything I can to keep you from getting that. Food depravation will no longer be used as a punishment. In fact, you will be brought three square meals a day. Meals that you will eat without complaint or face the consequences. I'll have to be more careful about how and when I punish you. I wouldn't want you to think that your behavior could get me to kill you any quicker. You got that?"

"Yes, Master." she said again and I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"You will also be punished for this little stunt. However, McIntyre wishes me to wait a week just to be sure that you're back up to full strength. It gives me time to come up with a suitable, non-life threatening punishment. Also, your mess in the bathroom will still be there in a week. You'll be expected to scrub it then and I want it to be as spotless as it was when you first got in there. Understood?"

"Yes, Master." she sighed.

"Good, now, I have a meeting to get to." I explained. "We have to discuss what we are going to do to stop Alice. I'll bring you something to eat when it's over. Until then, get some rest."

"Yes, Master."

I did not even acknowledge her answer before getting up and going to the door. Before I walked out, I programmed the lights to go off and the steel panels to come down over the windows when I shut the door.


	53. Surprises

**EDWARD**

I sat in my study watching the little screen that gave me twenty four hour access to my pet. She was lying on the bed just staring at the ceiling. I could hear the occasional sniffles, but other than that, she was silent. I could only imagine what she was thinking. She was, no doubt, pissed at me, because I had spent the last month making sure that I did not kill her or give her the chance to try to commit suicide again.

Those emotions, however, did not bother me in the slightest. She had to learn that I owed every part of her and I was the only who was going to decide when she died. And that would not be for a very long time. She could accept that, or just go on being pissed at me, either way, I would have my way.

I was surprised that Ben had yet to be in to see her today. I knew about their fight where she told him to go away and stay away until he could grow a pair, however, he held true to his word. He left that day, but did not stay away. He went in to see her every day, as many times as possible, even if she simply ignored him. It was actually very entertaining to watch. Seeing the sadness in both of their eyes as he struggled to make things right for her was the most amusing thing that I had ever seen. I wondered where he was and what he was doing today.

Mike's panicked thoughts pulled me out of my amused concentration, long before he opened the door. They were flying too fast for me to be able to figure out exactly what he was upset about. He was mostly worried about how I was going to react to whatever the hell it was. I sighed as I was sure that my sister was somehow involved.

Mike burst in the door a good thirty seconds after the first panicked thoughts hit me.

"Sir, we have a problem." he said quickly.

"What?" I questioned, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I did the daily head count and came up ten short." Mike answered.

"What?" I growled. How the hell did they get their hands on ten of them?!

"I called their numbers, but they were not there." Mike explained. "Lauren, Jessica, and Marcy searched the whole house, but they're nowhere to be found."

"Damn it!" I yelled, slamming my fists on the desk. The screen bounced about a foot. "When?"

"Somewhere between the humans' bedtime last night and ten o'clock this morning."

I took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm myself. I had to remember that this was not Mike's fault. He did everything he could to stop these raids from happening.

"Okay and what about last night's hunting party?" I questioned.

"They have not come back, yet." Mike answered calmly. "And Dimitri, who was leading, has not called yet."

"So we do not know if any of them are missing?"

"No, sir, we do not."

"Good." I sighed, trying to let go of my anger.

I could not believe the lengths that Alice was going to just to stop me from hurting the humans. Hell, I was not even sure how she was doing it. Not only was it utterly impossible for anyone to break the girls out of the house unless they had inside help, but she'd have to have a group of at least one hundred to even think of splitting them enough to catch my hunters as well as rescue my slaves. It did not make sense to me.

There was no way that she had collected that many vampires to fight with her. Unless, she somehow managed to convince the unwilling ones to come back. I had not thought of that possibility before. I did not think that Alice would be stupid enough to try. I mean, they hated my family as much as they hated me. Then again, Alice could've played on the fact that other innocents we being hurt worse than they had been. That might have been enough to convince them.

I silently cursed myself for being such an idiot not to think of it before.

"Mike, I want you to get the entire coven together, in the conference room." I explained. "Tell Li, Marcus, and Lauren to lock the slaves in the basement," There was plenty of room down there, now that Alice had "kindly" emptied it for us. "Have them stay down there with the girls, until we finish. Then send Jessica to await Dimitri's return. Tell her that I wanna know the casualties, immediately."

"Yes, sir." He nodded. "Should I tell them what we're meeting about?"

"Tell them that we are going to work on a plan to stop Alice and her army." I answered.

"But I thought that you did not think she had one?"

"I do now. So just get them together, now."

"Yes, sir."

"I'm going to pay Pet a little visit and get her dressed." I explained. "We'll be down after that."

"Okay."

Mike disappeared out the door.

I took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm myself before I went to see Pet. I was likely to kill her if I went to her this angry at Alice and myself. I wasn't going to make it that easy for her just because I was angry. Besides, it was more entertaining to punish her in front of the group. At least then, they got a little entertainment and stress relief out of it.

When I was sure that I had it under control, I clicked off the little screen and headed toward my room. I reached the door and typed in the seven digit number in a matter of seconds.

I looked down at the floor the second that I walked in. I had not really expected her to be waiting for me there. She had taken to disobeying even the simplest instructions, in the hopes that I would kill her out of pure aggravation. You would think that after a month, she would know better.

I shrugged and walked over to the bed. I guess I would just have to antagonize her a little before the meeting.

I sat on the bed next to her, but she still did not acknowledge my presence. I smirked; this was going to be more fun than I thought it would be. I leaned down until my lips brushed her ear; she flinched slightly, but did not acknowledge me further.

"What, no proper greeting? No sarcastic remarks?" I taunted. "Are you really that angry with me?"

She turned her body away from me, but did not respond in any other way. I really did not think that I could have this much impact on a human. And to think, all I had to do was deny her death.

"The silent treatment, really." I sighed. "What are you like five?" I chuckled and ran my fingers through her hair. She flinched just slightly, but still didn't say a word. "Now, I know you have a voice, so why don't use it?"

"And what Master, would you have me?" she questioned through gritted teeth, without turning to look at me.

I smirked. Did she really want an answer to that question? I could guarantee that she was not going to like it.

"Well, you could start with, Good Afternoon, Master." I taunted trailing my hand down her arm. "Then you could tell me exactly how much you appreciate my company." I continued the pattern to the waistband of her boxer. "And how you love it when I touch you." I slid my hand down her pants, allowing it to rest between her lips. I took pleasure in the fact that she cringed. "You could say that you are a little whore who loves it when I'm inside of you." I slid my index and middle finger in between her lips and began rubbing her clit. She let out a few more moans and I could tell that these were ones of pleasure. "Feel free to jump in any time, love?" I then slid both fingers inside of her and began pumping. It was interesting to see her physically and emotionally fighting me, but feel the wetness all inside her pussy. "You know you enjoy it." I taunted. She moaned again, this one was definitely disgust, but I was sure that it was at herself, not me.

"Go to hell!" she mumbled and just laid there, letting me do what I wanted.

I was not going to have that. I wanted to have some fun and hear her scream a little and damn it that's what I was going to do. Besides, she knew what she was doing when she used that phrase in front of me.

I flexed my fingers allowing my nails to dig into her vaginal walls. They cut through her sensitive skin like razors and she cried out. I chuckled and turned my hand over. I did the same things all the way around. She was squirming and screaming by the time I was finished. Good.

"I have told you a thousand times, Pet," I growled as I went back to pumping my fingers in and out of her. Her juices were getting into the cuts I made, making the pain ten times worse. "I am already in hell."

She had tears rolling down her cheeks by the time I pulled my fingers out of her. They were dripping with her blood and juices. I smirked to myself and held them up to her mouth. She hated when I did this, but knew better than to resist. She let me slip them into her mouth and sucked them clean. I could hear her attempts to keep from throwing up in the process.

"Now, it's time for you to get dressed, love." I said. "I have a meeting to get to, and you will be accompanying me this time."

"Why master?" she asked in a shaking voice.

"Because, your little friend, Alice, has struck again." I said.

It was interesting how that was all I needed to say to get a reaction out of her. She knew that she was to be punished for whatever Alice did that infuriated me. She also knew that the punishment would be public and ten times more humiliating than her normal ones.

I ignored her accelerated heart rate and crawled off the bed toward the trunk where I kept her clothes. Normally, I would have put in her in a very skimpy dress, just so I could show her off. This time, however, she was going just to be punished. That meant the outfit would most likely get bloody and ripped to shreds. I did not want to waste a pretty dress on something like that.

She just lay there, watching me, trying to calm herself down. What I would not give for a chance to see it her mind, just to find out exactly what she was anticipating.

I pulled out a pair of basketball shorts and a wife beater. It was the standard punishment outfit for her. I did not care what happened to it. I threw it on the bed with a smirk.

She eyed it warily as I unlocked her leash from the bed, but knew better than to object. She knew exactly what that outfit meant. I would not be holding back this time.

She quickly changed her clothes. I was sure she knew that we were in a hurry, because I did not spend as much time taunting her as I usually did. Once she had the outfit on, I clipped her leash onto her collar and led her down to the conference room.

Mike had already assembled everyone by the time we got down there. Everyone was seated in their usually spots. There were others, who preferred to stand, scattered around the room.

Everyone, of course, turned their attention to me when I walked in.

I led Pet over to the chair and hooked her leash to the arm, as usually. She took her place on the pillow beside my chair and sat, with her eyes on the floor. I patted her head as a compliment to her manners when I sat down.

"So Mike, have you heard anything on the hunting party, yet?" I asked without preamble.

"No, sir." he answered. "Jessica has not heard a thing from them.

"I see. Does she know to come to me as soon as they get home?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Good, then let's begin." I responded. "I have asked you all to come, because I am afraid that Alice and my family have become more of a problem than I anticipated."

**ALICE**

I sighed and flopped down on the Denalis' couch in their living room. I was more than a little exhausted and wished that I could do nothing but sleep.

I knew I sure have been as happy and excited as everyone else. We had, after all, just successfully performed our biggest raid of Cullen Manor- the fifth in a month- rescuing ten girls, thanks to Rosalie and Tanya's amazing team. Not to mention the fact that, thanks to Emmett's and Carmen's, Edward's hunting party would not only be going back to Cullen Manor empty handed, but also five short of what they started out with.

It was a very successful night and I had spent most of it at the safe house that Bella and Kate had bought for this purpose. I helped that team clean, dress, and feed the new girls. Our resident vampire doctor, Marissa Evans, had given every one of them a clean bill of health and put them on the right track to get their diets back to healthy portions.

Kenzi had also been a great help that night. She went around offering whatever physical and emotional assistance to whatever girls needed it, even the ones that did not treat her very well in the past. She even told her transition story to some of the girls who were still in shock over being free. It seemed to help calm them a great deal. It made them think that maybe it was possible for them to survive their new found freedom.

While all of this was good, I had too much on my mind to really concentrate on the victory. There were so many things that had yet to be resolved before I could even begin to be happy about any of our accomplishments.

First and most important, there was Kari. As glad as I was that we had gotten the girls out and stopped Edward from getting his hands on more, I had not forgotten that the victory did not come without consequences. God only knew what sadistic punishment and torture that Edward was putting Kari through at this very moment, because we were trying to save lives.

Her sacrifice, though unavoidable, weighed heavily on my mind. I knew the same was true for Kenzi. She hated that her sister was suffering, even if it was to save other lives. In her mind, Kari was the one who deserved saving the most. I agreed with her, but we could not so anything about her until we destroyed Edward. While both Kenzi and I understood this, it was a hard thing for both of us to deal. Kari deserved so much better, but would most likely never see it.

Secondly, there was the one thing that I had been trying to put in the back of my mind and not deal with for the last two months; Jasper and Bella, but it just kept cropping up at the worst possible moments.

It would not have been so bad, if it was not for the fact that, because we did not have much use for them until a war actually started, Jasper and Eleazar decided it would be most beneficial to divide their team between Emmett's and Bella's. That way, the girls had a little more protection and the Emmett's team had a few more hands, at least until they were needed elsewhere. Jasper decided to stay with the half at the safe house, while Eleazar went with to Emmett's team, with the other half. I bet you can guess why Jasper decided to stay at the safe house.

I had to spend all night trying to look happy and comforting while watching the two of them whispering in a corner. I did not try to hear what they were talking about, but I got the feeling that it was very intimate. They were extremely close and Bella was touching him. It hurt to see that they were still doing stuff like that. I mean, Jasper and I were still married!

I had to get out of there and used Kenzi's need for sleep as a means to do it. I was not too far off the mark on that assessment, though. She had been up the entire night doing everything that she could to take care of the girls. It was, after all, the only job that was safe enough for her to do. Besides, she really felt like she did the girls some good. I had to agree. Anyway, we were not even halfway back to the Denalis' before she was zonked out in my arms.

I tucked her without even bothering to undress her the minute we got back. Normally, I would have curled up beside her and comforted her as she slept, but tonight, I just needed some alone time. That's why I came down and sat on the couch.

I knew there was nothing that could be done about Kari at the moment, so I tried to push those thoughts to the back of my mind. However, the Jasper/Bella situation needed to be taken care of, and soon, if I had any hope of ever getting over it. I had put it off for too long already.

I was so far lost in my thoughts, that I barely noticed when Galen came in and sat down beside me.

"Quinn's running the perimeter." he told me. "It does not look like there is anything out there, but we have to be prepared for retaliation." I nodded, but did not say anything. "And I know how much you worry about Kenzi, so I searched the entirety of the inside of the house; there is nothing in here either."

"Thank you." I said.

"Just doing my job." he replied with a shrug. We were silent for a moment as I stared in front of me. "Are you alright?"

"Not really." I sighed and turned to look at him. "I know we accomplished so much tonight, but there are so many other things going on in here," I pointed to my temple. "To even begin to feel good about the outer stuff."

"Well, is there anything I can do to help?" he asked and I surprised by how sincere he sounded.

"Not really." I answered. "Unless, you can turn back time and stop Jasper and Emmett from kidnapping Kari, or even better, stop my husband from cheating on me with my best friend."

"Ahh." Galen responded. "Kenzi mentioned that you were having a hard time dealing with that."

"Kenzi talked to you about the affair?" I asked a little shocked that she opened up about something like that.

"Yeah." Galen answered. "She said she was worried that you were not handling it well. She actually asked me to talk to you about it."

"Why would she do that?" I questioned. Once again, shocked by Kenzi's behavior.

"Well, she seemed to think that if I helped you through it, then the two of us would fall in love and you could be happy again."

My jaw nearly hit the floor. What the hell was Kenzi thinking? I mean, other than the fact that now was not the time for me to worry about my own happiness, there was the fact that Galen hated me and the family. The only reason why he was here was to get his chance at revenge. That was it. There was no way in hell that he would feel anything more than camaraderie, if even that, towards me. Still, it was kind of nice to know that she cared about me that much.

"And, just out of morbid curiosity, what did you tell her after that?" I asked, unable to contain myself.

"Well, I told her that, you had more important things than your happiness on your mind at the moment. I said, in your mind, as well as mine, defeating Edward is the most important thing. We'd deal with the rest later." he answered, then hesitated for only a fraction of a second. "However, I also told her that when this whole mess was over, I would like to try to be the one to make you happy again."

I was not at all sure what to say to that. I was beyond shocked by his words. I honestly did not think that there was any way this man could possibly like me, especially after everything that my family did to him in the past. I could not fathom on what universe those things would be considered forgivable. What was more, I found that I liked the idea that he could possibly be romantically interested in me. How was the even possible?

"It's okay." Galen said after a minute. "You do not have to say anything to that. I just figured that since you have been nothing but honest with us this last month that I might return the favor. I know that you are going through way too much right now to even begin thinking about having romantic feelings for someone and I am fine with that. I only mentioned anything, because I want to help. I do not like seeing you sad."

"Thanks." I smiled. "For being honest."

"Save that thanks." Galen cringed. "You may want to take it back in a minute, because I am about to give you some advice, that you may not like."

"Okay."

"The biggest problem with the Bella and Jasper situation is your avoidance of it. Kenzi says that you have not talked about it, since the night after it happened. Is that right?"

"Yes, I just haven't had the energy to deal with it."

"That's understandable, but you have to understand that not talking about it isn't going to make it go away."

"I know, but I don't know what to say."

"How about just telling them how you feel?"

"Because, I don't know how I feel, Galen." I tried to reply calmly. "I want to hate them both. I want to walk away from them forever and tell them to stay out of my life. I want to tear them into tiny pieces and scatter them around the world. I want to scream and yell and call them every name in the book. I want to tell them how angry I am and how much I hate them. I do not want to feel better about them or this situation. I want to hate them, so bad that I cannot stand it."

"Which is completely understandable, honey." Galen put in when I stopped to breathe. "They hurt you in the worst possible way. They went behind your back and lied to you repeatedly for years. They broke your heart in more ways than they could possibly understand. You have every right to hate them for that, Alice."

"Then why can't I?" I questioned nearly yelling. "Why can't I feel the emotions that are owed to me?"

"Probably for the same reason they regret doing what they did." Galen sighed putting his arm around me. "The same reason that neither of them can look you in the eye any more. They're your family and nothing they or you do is ever going to change that. You love each other and have been through too much together to completely hate each other. It's just like with Edward, you know what he's doing is wrong and are fighting to try to destroy, but you will never stop loving him, because of it. That is it took you so long to finally do this."

"I suppose I can understand that." I sighed. "But it does not make this any easier."

"You are right, it does not. But just because you still love them, does not mean that you can't not like them for a while. That's okay, too." I nodded. "But you can't do or feel anything about it, until you talk to them."

"I do not if I can." I said. "I mean, it seems lately, that I can't even have a simple war conference with them, without us fighting."

"That's because you are not talking to each other. You are trying run from it, but it's constantly catching up with you. You cannot get rid of the bitter feelings by ignoring them, because they'll come out at the worst possible times. Like when you are trying to have a civil conversation. You lash out when you do not expect to and that causes them to lash out in return." Galen explained.

"And what about the fact that Jasper is always taking Bella's side?" I questioned, really needing to understand that part. "He's my husband, after all. Shouldn't he be defending me against the other woman?"

"That's where things get dicey." Galen answered shaking his head. "First of all, your opinion of Bella means more to her than she'd ever be willing to admit to you or anyone. That's why she's so hurt by the fact that you think she's a slut. Jasper, in turn, feels guilty about Bella's pain, because in his mind, it's his fault that you have a lower opinion of Bella. Then there's also the fact that Jasper always been crazy protective of the people he loves. His ability makes it easier for him to understand how much they're hurting. He hates to see any of you hurt and would do anything to make it go away, even if it meant fighting someone else he loved. In this case, he sees the way your words and looks, however justified, are hurting Bella and that pisses him off, so he takes the defensive for her."

"How do you know all this?" I asked amazed at how much thought he put into everything. I could not believe how much he cared about a group of people that he was supposed to hate. "I mean, I did not think that you took the time to even think about getting to know us. I figured you hated us too much for that."

"And, at the time, I did." Galen replied with a shrug. "That's why I took the time to observe you and learn so much. Know thy enemy." he quoted. "I was determined to find a way to use all of that against you, back then."

"But now?"

"Now, I know all of you better and see what you are trying to do. I could never even imagine using it to hurt you. However, I am finding it all very helpful now."

I smiled at him.

"But why?"

He shrugged.

"Things change and the only thing you can do is change with them."

"You were always the poetic type." I replied and he flashed me a grin.

"But seriously, you should talk to them about it. Take the time to listen to what they have to say and work it out. Things will never be the way they were before, but they can be different, maybe even better. You will never know, though, until you take that first step." he continued.

"What if I do not want to hear what they have to say?" I questioned.

"Then you do not have to listen, I guess. You do not owe them anything. But I think you do owe yourself the chance to hear their explanation. If only for the closure."

"I suppose, you are right." I sighed. "Things would definitely be easier if I got this out of the way."

"Yes, it will. Maybe not better, but definitely easier." he nodded.

"Thank you, Galen." I told him and wrapped my arms around him. "This is once again above and beyond the call of duty."

"And it's, once again, my pleasure." he replied. "But I have to go out and check on Quinn now. I do not want him to be alone, just in case Edward does send someone."

"Right." I nodded pulling away from him.

"You have my cell, though, so call me if Kenzi wakes up and needs calming. I'll be back as quickly as I can."

"I will."

He nodded and headed for the door.

"Hey Galen," I, wanting to give him something to hope for, called him back. He turned. "Do not give up on Kenzi's idea. I might just be ready after this is all over."

"As you wish, m'lady." he said with a grin and an over exaggerated bow before walking out the door.

I was then left alone to think about everything we had just discussed.


	54. What Have You Done?

**KARI**

Edward and the coven talked about the different ways the planned on getting back at Alice while I sat uncomfortably on the pillow beside Edward's chair. It was not so much the position that made me uncomfortable. I had, after all, spent a greater part of the last two months on my knees during and in between Edward's different meetings.

No, it was more along the lines of my vagina feeling like it was on fire. The cuts that Edward's fingernails had made were still throbbing something terrible. Thankfully, I did not think that they were bleeding anymore (A/N: Just play along). I wished that I could just lie down, though. You know, take the pressure off my vaginal region. However, I was almost positive that I would not be permitted to do that.

It did not help matters that Edward was running his fingers through my tight ponytail and getting rough and rough the more agitated that he got. I wanted to pull away from him, or ask him to stop. This would be so much easier to deal with if he was not yanking on my hair. However, I knew I could not voice this want.

I was already going to be punished for Alice's exploits, which was I knew was going to be harsh and extremely painful, I did not want to make it worse on myself. That is why I just gritted my teeth and did my best to bear the pain Edward was causing me.

I was not paying any attention to the coven's conversation, because my mind was too preoccupied with my thoughts of pain and fear. I could only imagine what Edward had planned for my punishment today. He seemed angry. Angrier, even than that first morning he discovered that Alice had managed to get some of his girls out. I had to suppress a shudder as I remembered that horrible morning.

Edward had dragged me down to the conference room where the coven was and ripped off my boxer shorts and camisole. He then threw me down on the table, and without warning rammed himself into me. He raped me several times that morning, in between discussions with the coven, of course. When he was finished, he allowed Mike, who had done something that pleased him earlier in the week, to lick up the blood from my body and the table.

It was the most humiliating thing that he had done to me up until that point, and that included the day he made me beg for Kenzi's life. I did not think anything could be worse than that, but he was extremely angry this time. God only knew what he had planned.

I did not start paying attention until I felt Edward's hand stop, mid stroke, and fist into a handful of my ponytail. Thirty seconds later, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Edward ordered in a voice that was both angry and irritated.

The door opened and in walked Jessica Stanley. She had her arms crossed over her chest and looked as angry and irritated as Edward did. She was staring at me with narrowed eyes and I could see nothing but malice behind them. Great, Edward had convinced everyone to blame me for what Alice was doing.

Behind her were Dimitri and fourteen other men. All of the other men wore the same irritated and angry expressions as Edward and Jessica. I could also see their malicious glances in my direction. I gulped. This was definitely going to be humiliating and extremely painful for me. Fan-fucking-tastic!

I locked eyes with Dimitri for the briefest of moments. There was the same expression on his face as everyone else's; however, there was also a look of twisted amusement underneath that. Amusement that was most definitely a result of the thought of what he would do to me. I looked away before my stomach had a chance to catch up with his thoughts.

Unfortunately, eye contact was not necessary for him to play his little mind games. His voice sounded in my head as though he was standing right next to me.

"_Prepare yourself, treat!" _The sharp angry words made me cringe. _"I lost my best man out there and I am pissed. Alex is going to get Edward to leave later, just so I can make you pay." _

I was then assault by the image of what he planned to do to me, once Edward left. I had to fight the urge to vomit as they played themselves out.

Edward's grip tightened on my hair, and the images faded away. I could tell by this gestured that Edward had already heard exactly what happened from Dimitri and the others' heads. However, I knew that Edward liked the show, which is why his next questioned did not surprise me.

"What happened, Dimitri?"

"We were headed to Olympia to try to get into that correctional school for boys, because we knew the girls were getting bored with our male selection." Dimitri began to explain. "We were barely out of Forks when we were ambushed by a bunch of Alice's people. We were outnumbered, but I knew you would want us to at least try to fight, so we did. We even ended killing two or three of theirs, but there had to be at least fifty of them, the odds were not good. When they took down three of our best, I ordered a retreat. They backed off after that. Once we got far enough away, I decided that we should try a different route and sent Nick and Martin to check it out. We waited for their return for six hours, before I assumed that they ran into some more of Alice's people and were killed. We gave up and came back here after that."

Edward's hand that had been getting tighter and tighter around my hair throughout Dimitri's entire speech, suddenly pulled back hard. I was yanked into an awkward laying down position with my legs still curled under me. I cried out in pain and surprise as I fell back onto the stone floor.

Edward did not even acknowledge what he had done. I did not move or make a sound, because I was not sure that I would be permitted to. Better to keep myself from getting into any more trouble by assuming that I could get up.

"So you mean to tell me," Edward, who was now standing, growled. "That Alice's men not only prevented us from replacing the slaves that they stole, but they also took down five of our men?"

"Yes, Edward." Dimitri answered, bowing his head. "I am sorry."

His affirmation was met by jeers of anger and irritation from the surrounding coven. Edward strode from his chair to the table and slammed his fists down on them hard. Everyone fell silent.

"Mark my words," Edward growled. "Alice and her army will pay for taking our property and killing our friends. I promise they will all suffer and die for this. I will go out and hunt them all down myself, if I have to. I know that will take a while, though, and I am sure that most of you would like to see some immediate punishment. And the best I could do for that is punishing someone who means as much to Alice as our things and friends meant to us. Pet, come here!" he added in a bark.

I could tell by his tone that he was not messing around, so I quickly pushed myself out of my awkward position and crawled over him. I stopped when I could see his boots in front of my face.

"I want you to stand up and take off your clothes. When you finish, you are to lay face down on the table and not move an inch. Do you understand?" he ordered.

"Yes, master." I said and began stripping off my clothes as he walked away from me.

I ignored the jeers and vile comments of my audience as I finished and lay down on the table. Edward did not bother restraining me for my punishments anymore. He knew that I was not stupid enough or brave enough to try to escape. I would not even make it out of the room if I had tried. Besides, if this punishment brought me one-step closer to death, then I was not going to run from it.

I laid down with my head turned to the left of the table. I realized what a mistake that was, too late to do anything to change it. The decision put my head in direct sight of Ben. He was staring at me with the same cold, indifference that he always had during one of these. However, I had known him well enough in the last two months to see the worry and pain underneath it.

I still could not believe that he had kept his promise to do whatever he could to take care of me. I mean, I was not the most grateful person the last month. Still, he took care of me, whether or not I responded to his attempts. Now, I could see how much it was killing him to know what was going to happen to me and not do anything about it.

I wanted to look away from that penetrating, pain-filled stare, so badly. However, Edward had ordered that I not move an inch after I laid myself down. I did not want to test how far he could be pushed on that point. So I kept my head were it was and closed my eyes, praying for this to go quickly.

I was concentrating, so hard on my pray, that Edward's fingers on the back of my neck caused me to jump in surprise. Edward just chuckled and grabbed my ponytail, yanking my head back, painfully. I whimpered a little, but that was all I let myself do.

"So, Pet, I was thinking that it has been a good two months since your last whipping." he said letting his lips brush my ear. "I know that your father used to give them to you all the time." He nipped my ear and I flinched. "And we do not want you to forget your father, so this is just a little something to help you remember." I whimpered in protest, but he just laughed and shoved my head back to the table. "So, gentlemen, what do you think? Seventy-five lashes. Five for each slave and comrade that Alice took from us."

The room erupted in cheers of affirmation. Some even called out higher numbers and I gulped.

"Now, now, gentlemen I understand your anger, but we only want her to be in pain, not kill her." Edward scowled playfully. "But, Pet," he continued leaning down by my ear again. "I want you to count every lash as it hits your body. I want you to scream the number as loud as you can, because if you miss one or I do not hear it, I will start over until you get to seventy-five. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master." I answered, an idea forming in my head.

He said that if I did not count, he would start over until I got all the numbers. Maybe, if I refused to count from the beginning he would get pissed off enough to actually beat me to death without even thinking about it. Before I even decided I wanted to follow through with this plan, Edward brought the whip down hard on my back. It felt like he had taken a knife and sliced me with it.

I had not experienced this in a couple of months and it hurt worse than the last one he had given me. I could not help but scream in pain. However, I did not let myself say one. Edward did not respond to this, he just hit me again. I screamed in pain, because it hit over top the first one, but still did not say a number.

"Come on, Pet." Edward taunted. "It's only going to be worse for you if you do not count. I can keep going all night."

He brought the whip down again and I managed to contain my scream this time. He chuckled at that and brought it slicing across my back a third time. I screamed this time, but did not give him what he wanted. He hit me three more times, before he stopped.

His hand closed around my ponytail again and he yanked my head back even harder than before.

"You're really starting to piss me off, Pet." he growled. "And that is really not a good idea right now. It is only making things harder for you. So start counting or you'll regret it."

He shoved my head back to the table again and moved to stand behind me. The whip came down again, harder than before, I let out something that was between a scream and a sob, but did not say a number. Edward growled and did it again.

I still refused to give him the answer that he was looking for and he was getting angrier and angrier. He actually hit me five times in quick succession.

I lost count of exactly how many times he hit me, but that did not matter. All that matter, was that I was actually succeeding. He was going to beat me to death out of pure aggravation. I was surprised at how little this knowledge actually did for me.

Then, I saw something like anger and fear flash across Ben's face and he was on his feet before I could even register the emotions.

"EDWARD STOP!" His voice echoed throughout the room.

I could not believe what I was hearing. Ben was actually trying to stop me from being hurt. Maybe, he really did love me. Of course, at this point, I was not exactly sure how I felt about that. Sure, I was glad that he had finally grown some balls, but did it have to be in the time that I wanted more than anything to just die.

Edward chuckled, but stopped. "Why Ben?" he asked. "Does what I am doing to the human bother you?"

"Of course not sir." Ben answered in a cold and indifferent tone. "I am just trying to keep you from making a mistake that you'll regret in the morning."

"And what mistake is that?" Edward asked curious.

"Killing her." Ben answered. "Have you not just spent the last month trying to avoid killing her? It is what she wants, is it not? She is probably just pissing you off in the hopes that you will get carried away and accidentally kill her. I did not want you to make that mistake."

"I see." Edward replied, and then yanked my head back by my hair again. "Is that what you were trying to do pet?"

I wanted to tell him no, but knew that would get me into even more trouble. Besides, Ben had risked blowing his cover to stop Edward's beating; the least I could do was not give Edward a reason to continue.

"Yes, master." I answered in a whisper.

"I see." Edward growled and threw the whip down in front of me. "If that's the case, then that is it for the whipping today, but do not worry, I will find a way to punish you for this little stunt." He released my head again. "Ben will you please take her back to my room. There's a first aid kit in my closet, would you please clean and tend to her wounds?"

"Of course, sir."

"I'll send McIntyre up once we finish to make sure that it isn't anything too serious."

Ben nodded then walked up to the table. He picked me up and I could tell that he was trying to be gentle without being too obvious about. As it was, I could not help but scream when I felt his cold arm make contact with my searing back. He chuckled along with everyone else, but managed to mouth the word sorry without anyone seeing.

Once he had me up, he carried me to the door and out into the hallway.

When we reached the room, he gently laid me, face down, on the bed, before moving to the closet to get the first aid kit. As much as I did not want to be alone in the room with him right now, I was grateful that he was the one who was going to be tending to my wounds. He was much more gentle and caring than McIntyre.

Neither of us said anything as I watched him prepare everything to take care of me. Despite the fact that the silence was hurting both of us, it was too common this past month to be awkward. Ben had tried to talk to me all month, but I refused, for more than one reason.

He was silent as he sat on the bed next to me with a bowl of water.

"This might sting a little." he whispered, before pressing a warm rag gently against my back. It did more than sting, it seared. I could not help the hiss of pain that escaped my lips. "Sorry." he muttered as he continued to dab my back with the cloth.

I did not say anything to this. What was there to say really? Besides, I was sure that if I spoke, I would reveal too much information and get him in trouble. He seemed to be okay with the silence. That was until he finished washing the excess blood off my back.

I heard the rag hit the water with a clunk and a little splattered.

"Okay, I have to ask, what the hell were you thinking?!"

Even though the question had nothing to do with our current relationship, I found myself wanting to wrap my arms around his neck and cry into his shoulder. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him and how sorry I was for the last month. I wanted to let him now that I understood and would not press the issue so much anymore. However, I knew that I could not let myself get away with that. Ben could get into too much trouble if I could not control that impulse.

Edward was already extremely suspicious of him and if I let him get closer to me again, that would just make it worse. There was also Dimitri to consider. He was still coming in and out and hurting me whenever he could. He was using Ben as a tool to get to me; I could not give him any more fuel for that fire.

That is why I put on my best angry and cold voice before I said,

"Why do you care?"

"Because I love you."

"If you really loved me, you would have just let Edward kill me and get it over with." I replied in the same tone.

Ben, who had begun dabbing the stinging antiseptic on my back, paused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I want to die." I said. "I want it all to be over."

"You do not mean that." he replied dabbing some more.

Those words actually pissed me off. He had only known me for two months. Where did he get off making a call like that?

"And how the fuck would you know that?" I nearly yelled.

He sighed and a second later he was in front of me.

"Because the Kari I know would not mean it." he said staring at me with sad and worried eyes.

"Yeah, well, the Kari you know died the day Edward made me his little whore."

"No, she's still in there, somewhere." he whispered pushing some of my hair off my forehead. "You just have to find her."

"Well, what if I do not want to look?" I asked.

"You can't give up." he answered shaking his head. "There's still so much left for you to live for?"

"Yeah, being Edward's bitch for the rest of my life is really worth living through." I said sarcastically.

"You will not be here for the rest of your life." he responded. "Alice and the others will stop this."

"And if they don't?"

He sighed, clearly frustrated by the direction off this conversation.

"Alright, then, answer me this, what about Kenzi?"

"Kenzi does not need me anymore." I answered. "She has Alice now."

Ben let out a humorless chuckle.

"Do you really think that just because she has Alice now that she wants you to die?" he asked. "Because that's ridiculous. Sure, Alice spent the three years that you could not, taking care of her. And she is still doing it, because that is what you want her to do. And yeah, Kenzi's loves Alice, very much. But that does not change how she feels about you. She's loves you and wants you to survive this."

He was right about one thing. Kenzi did love me, but she would not want me to survive if she knew that I would be suffering. She wants me to be happy, even if it meant dying.

"But Kenzi would not want me to survive in this hellhole." I told him. "She wants me to find a way out, even if it meant dying."

"Maybe that's true, but what about me?" he countered. "Do you have any idea what your death would do to me? I love you, Kari, with everything in me, and I do not know what I would do without you. I would literally die if Edward took you out of my life. You mean more to me than anything else in this world. I cannot lose you, Kari. So please survive this for me?"

The sincerity of his words combined with the look on his face made me want to wrap my arms around him and give him the answer that he wanted. I wanted to cry and tell him that he meant the same things to me that I meant to him. I wanted to tell him that I loved him and I would be lost without him. If Edward ever destroyed him, I would find some way to follow him.

All of that was moot, however, because Edward destroying him was a major possibility if I did what and said what I wanted to do and say. I had to ignore that urge and need to keep him safe. I had to keep him from getting too close to me again.

With those thoughts in mind, I took a deep breath and put on my best scathing voice.

"If you really did love me, you would've gotten my out of here by now." I told him.

I knew it was a bad point to bring up. With the way Edward has tightened security in the last month, there was no way anyone could get in or out without Edward permission. There was no way that Ben would have been able to safely get me out.

"Do not do that to me, Kari." Ben said. "You know that it's impossible to get in or out without Edward knowing. Hell, I do not even know how Alice is doing it. If I knew, I would take you out myself, but I do not. You have no idea how sorry I am for that."

I kept up my cold and angry tone, even though, I wanted to break and tell him that I understood.

"If you really wanted to, you'd find a way."

"Stop it, Kari!" He nearly yelled. "You have no idea how horrible I feel about the fact that I cannot get you out of here. You could not possibly begin to understand the guilt I feel when I have to watch that man beat and rape you and not be able to do a damn thing about it! You have no idea how much it hurts to have to tend to your wounds after you do something stupid, like trying to get Edward to whip you to death!"

"Well, if it's so fucking hard, then why don't you just leave and not come back ever!" I yelled trying to turn my tears of pain into tears of fury. "Then you will not have to watch me do stupid stuff like this!"

"You know I would never do that, Kari." he said calming down some. "I love you too much."

He leaned in to try to kiss me on the forehead, but I turned my head so he could not.

"No you don't." I whispered.

"FINE!" he yelled, exasperated again. "I don't love you. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Yes." I whispered.

"You really want me to go away and not come back then?"

"Yes." I whispered trying to keep my emotions in check.

"Then that's what I'll do, but do not expect me to come back and pick up the pieces the next time Edward tears you apart."

With that, he finished bandaging my back and cleaned up the mess in a matter of seconds. He then gave me one last pain filled and angry look, before walking out the door and slamming it behind him.

When I was sure he was gone, I let myself fall apart. I cried into my pillow until Edward and McIntyre came back, nearly an hour later.

Needless to say, that was the last time I tried to get Edward to accidentally kill me.


	55. MInd Games

**ALICE**

I took a deep, but unnecessary breath as I slid into the kitchen chair across from Bella and Jasper. It was only a few hours after my conversation with Galen and I had taken the time to consider everything that Galen said in those few minutes. I realized that, as much as I wanted it to, this problem was not just going to disappear because I did not want to face it. Nor was it doing me any good just ignoring it. It was only hurting my more in the end. Besides, I did owe myself some closure after nearly five decades of loving Jasper. It was time to face this head on and start moving on. Galen helped me to see that and I will be forever grateful to him for it.

I called Kate as soon as I decided what I was going to do. This was about an hour after Galen left. I did not think that I could handle talking to either of them, just then, so I simply asked Kate to have them come back to the Denali house for a while, because I needed to talk to them. As soon as I got off the phone with Kate, I called Galen and asked him to come back and be my moral support. He agreed and was now sitting beside me.

Jasper and Bella had arrived within a half hour of my phone call, but I needed a half hour pep talk from Galen before I was even able to enter that kitchen.

As I sat down, I noticed Bella and Jasper were looking at me with worry and apprehension, but there was also a great deal of remorse. Something that I had not thought to see, before my talk with Galen. It seemed that he was right about a lot more than I gave him credit for.

"I am pretty sure that the two of you know why I asked to talk to you, so we will just skip straight to the point." I began. "I wanna start by saying that this has been the hardest two months of my existence. Between dealing with bringing down Edward and what to do about the two of you, it's just been horrible. I thought it would be easier if I ignored what happened between us for a while, so I used the war as an excuse not to think about it. I thought maybe it would go away for a while. Only, it didn't. In fact, ignoring it made everything that much harder. I could barely even look at the two of you without feeling the sting of your betrayal. It brought out the worst in our relationships too and I'm not happy about some of the things that I said and did. Galen," I continued with a smile up at him. "Talked to me about all of this a couple of hours ago and made me realize that the only way this was going to get any better was if I talked to you two about. Even if I didn't have any idea of what I wanted to do about. And he's the reason we're here now. I'm ready talk about it with you. He also convinced that I should listen to what the two of you have to say for yourselves, if only for my peace of mind. I'm ready and willing to do that now. However, it will be after I've said my piece, because I want it to be clear that nothing you can say or do will change my mind on this subject. Understand?"

I looked up and they both nodded. I could see still see the worry and remorse in their faces, but it was now mixed with a great deal of confusion and curiosity. I could only guess what they were thinking, but I imagined it had something to do with what my thought out response to this situation would be.

I broke the eye contact and looked at the table. I wasn't so sure about this anymore. Did I really want things to change between us? Did I want to end my marriage with Jasper? Maybe he would change, if I asked him to.

Galen laid his hand on mine and gave it a gentle squeeze. I looked back up at him and saw an encouraging smile on his face. It was that smile that reminded of all the reason that I had to do this. It reminded me that Jasper had cheated on me once and would probably do it again, especially if he was denied Bella.

I took another deep and unnecessary breath and began again,

"You two hurt me, really bad. Worse than anything else in this existence. Maybe even more than Nessie's murder, but I can't be positive because the two are so close. You ripped out my heart and stomped on it. And I wish I could hate you for that, I really do. I wish I could send the both of you away from me after this whole thing with Edward is finished. I wish that I didn't want to see your faces ever again in this existence. I wish I wanted to be rid of both of you for the rest of my existence. Unfortunately, that isn't case. I can't forget that you two are my family and have been for years. You've been there through the best and the worst times of my existence. You've cheered me on when I was happy and took care of me when I was upset. You've both helped me through some of the worst times of my existence and have been there when it really mattered. It's for those reasons that I can't hate you. As much as I want to I'm just not capable of it, because whatever you've done in the last four or five years doesn't erase what you've done and been for me since before then. However, I can't just overlook what you did. It honestly broke the last little bits of faith and trust that I have in the two of you. And that's something that I don't know if I could ever get that back. Hell, I don't know if I even want to. I do know, though, that I don't want to lose you two as my family, but because of what you did, our relationships can never be the same again. I want to try to forgive you both for this, but I can't spend the rest of my life wondering if you guys are still sleeping together behind my back. Because no matter how much of my trust you earn back, I'm always going to wonder with or not you're still together. I can't live the rest of my existence like that. I have too many other important things to deal worry about. That being said, Jasper, I'm calling Anderson in the morning to get our paperwork started. I figure it would be best and easiest for us to just split things right down the middle. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah." he answered and I could hear the sad undertone of his voice.

"And Bella, you and I are just going to have to start over and see what happens." I told her with a shrug.

"I understand." she sighed, but looked down at the table like she wished it hadn't come to that.

Looking into both of their faces, I could see the emotional shift again. They now looked sad and a little hurt, but relieved and a little worried. I found myself wondering what that was about. I mean I just told them how I felt. Listening to that was supposed to be the hard part for them. What was left for them to be worried about? I mean, I let them off easy considering the pain they put me through.

I sighed and looked back at the table, still puzzling over their emotions. Another squeeze from Galen, reminded me that maybe the hardest part for them wasn't over for them. They still needed to explain themselves to me. Maybe they were worried about how I'd react to that. I was a little worried about it myself. I didn't even want to think about what they were planning on saying. God only knew the reasons behind their affair. What if I couldn't take it?

I looked up to Galen for some of the encouragement that I had received from him earlier and I wasn't disappointed. His smile was accompanied by a nodded this time. After that, I couldn't help, but think that I could handle anything that they said.

"Now, I've said my piece and now it's your turn." I said looking back at them. "Like I said before, I'll listen to what you have to say and try to understand why you did this to me, but it won't change anything."

**KARI**

When Edward and McIntyre came in about an hour after Ben left, I didn't acknowledge their presence at all. Nor did I react in any way when McIntyre checked my wounds to make sure the wasn't anything serious, even though he poked and prodded at them for ten minutes before declaring that there was nothing serious and recovering them. By the time he left, about a half hour after they arrived, I still hadn't made a move or a sound.

Now that I was alone with Edward, though, I knew that I was in for it. Still, I couldn't bring myself to actually care at the moment, so I just laid there and waited for whatever it was that he was going to do.

He walked over to the empty side of the bed and sat down. I felt his could fingers running over the sore wounds over my back. I still didn't give him the satisfaction of any kind of reaction, but I had to admit his fingers were a little soothing at the moment.

"I don't understand, Pet," he said in a mocking voice. "You've been trying for a month to get me to kill you without success, what made you think that it would work this time?"

I shrugged my shoulders. He chuckled and squeezed the back of my neck, hard.

"That wasn't an answer, Pet." he growled.

"I don't know why I thought it would work this time, Master." I cried through the pain in my neck. He released me and I added, "But I know it would've worked this time if Ben hadn't opened his big mouth."

Edward chuckled again and continued drawing patterns on my back with his fingers.

"I doubt that." he told me. "I would've figured it out eventually."

"Yeah, when I was unconscious and bleeding to death." I said under my breath.

"What was that, Pet?" he asked, pinching some of the bruised and exposed skin on my back.

"Nothing Master." I cried trying to force away the tears that came with the pain.

"I'm sure." he muttered, but released the skin and let his hand slide to my naked ass.

I shivered slightly at the cold contact, but held in any other reaction to it.

"There was something that you forgot to consider when you pulled your little stunt." he said taunting running his hand over the crack in my ass.

"And what exactly was that Master?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"What would happen if it didn't work." he replied and I didn't have to be looking at him to know that he was smirking. "You see, if you would've just done what you were told and counted your lashings, you would've only had to deal with that one punishment. Now though, you have to deal with another punishment for your deliberate disobedience."

His hand left my ass for half a second before I heard the loud smack on rock hitting flesh and felt a stinging, yet, bruising sensation spread through not only my ass, but my entire backside. I cried out in pain as my body jumped a good foot off of the bed. Tears prickled my vision as the stinging pain lingered.

Edward chuckled and placed his hand on my ass again, stroking it this time. It was soothing after the pain he had just caused.

"Don't worry, love, that's just a preview of what's to come." he told me. "Lucky for you, I have to spend the next few hours scoping out what's going on with my sister. I need to find out exactly what I'm up against. That means your punishment is going to have to wait. So I'd advise you get some rest before I get back, because I can promise you that when I'm through, you won't be able to even lie down."

"Yes, Master." I whispered, trying not to cry while he was still in the room.

"Good." he replied and gave me another rough smack on the ass.

I cried out again at the pain and he walked out of the door chuckling.

I laid there crying in fear of what Edward was going to do to me and pain for what he had already done. All the while trying to compose myself. Rest wasn't an option for me at the moment, because I knew as soon as Edward was out of the house, Dimitri would be up to administer his punishment.

Dimitri was just as sick and twisted as Edward and ten times as cruel. I didn't know what he would do to me, but I was positive that it would be worse than what Edward planned for me. I could only pray that whatever it was wouldn't leave me too vulnerable when Edward came home.

All too soon I heard the door open and Dimitri cold and terrifying voice carried through the room.

"Honey, I'm home!" he called.

Knowing what he liked, I slid to the floor and crawled over to him. When his feet were in view, I leaned over them and started kissing them. I hated this; it was ten times more degrading than simply bowing. He knew it and I was sure that's why he made me do it.

"Good girl." he sneered and walked away after I performed the action of a good thirty seconds. "Unfortunately, all the good in the world isn't going to save you from your punishment tonight. Your friends lost me one of my best men and I want someone to pay for that, so get your pathetic ass over here."

"Yes Master." I mumbled and crawled over to the bed to sit at his feet.

"Now, I was planning on taking you in several places tonight, but, thanks to your little stunt downstairs, Edward's pissed and you're going to need all the strength you can get to endure his punishment. That means that I'm going to have to alter my plans a little. So, instead of physical punishment, we're going to have a nice little mental one." he sneered. "Get your ass on the bed, now."

"Yes, Master." I answered again and crawled onto the bed.

"Lay on your back." he ordered and I shot him a pleading look, that he smirked at. I did what he said, then, cringing through the pain.

I hadn't noticed until then that he had brought a canvas bag in with him. He picked it up and pulled out several pieces of rope out, before proceeding to tie my wrists and ankles to the bedposts. By the time he was finished, I was restrained and spread wide open for him. I could only imagine what he planned to do next.

My heart rate accelerated slightly.

"Relax, treat." he whispered running a gentle hand done my cheek. "I'm not going to hurt. In fact, I'm going to pleasure you."

"What?" I asked, shocked and disgusted.

"Oh yes, Treat." he whispered straddling me. "I'm going to touch, lick, and suck until you're writhing underneath me, begging for me to push you over the edge."

"I will never beg for you." I growled.

"We'll see how you feel in a couple of minutes." he whispered and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

I groaned in disgust as he continued to lick, kiss, and suck his way down my neck and chest. Then he started massaging my breast, gently.

Usually, he did everything he could to hurt me, but this time, he was making it feel really good. He let his thumb roll gently over my nipple-causing it to get hard- as he took my other breast in his mouth and began sucking on that. His tongue flicked and played with my nipple just as his thumb was doing to my other one. It was the first time anyone had tried to pleasure me during sex and I had to admit that it felt amazing.

I tried as hard as I could but I couldn't hold back the moans of pleasure that escaped my lips after a few minutes of his mouth on my breast. He chuckled as he moved his mouth to the other breast, but used his other hand to massage the first. As his tongue did its tricks to my opposite nipple, I felt the wetness from my traitor body building up inside of me. A few more moans escaped me as he removed his mouth from my breast and continued down my body.

When he got to my vagina, he took his fingers and gently rubbed my much abused clit. It was the first time that it been pinched or bit or anything like that. It was purely gentle and it felt amazing. The building wetness was getting harder and harder to fight with, as were the moans.

Tears trickled down my face as I fought hard against the pleasure he was causing my body, but I felt my legs begin to shake.

After a few minutes with my clit, he removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. He began plunging it in and out of me, moaning all the while. I could feel the buildup of juices leaking out without my permission as his tongue continued, occasionally flicking my clit.

I had no idea that Dimitri knew how to pleasure a girl, but it was getting harder and harder by the minute to resist him. He soon removed his tongue and put two fingers inside me pumping fast and hard. I had to tense my body to hold my moans inside me at this point. He was doing things we his fingers that I never even thought possible.

I was disgusted to realize that only part of me wanted him to stop. There was a whole nother part of me that wanted him to keep going. It was the sexual part of me that got neglected while I was catering to everyone else's sexual desires. I didn't want him to be the one to unlock that part of me, though. That was reserved for someone special. Someone like Ben, but not this monster. Not someone who was only doing it to punish and hurt me.

He moved his free hand to rub my clit and after a few more pumps I could feel myself losing it. The problem now was, I couldn't be sure that I wanted him to stop or not.

"_You're so wet, treat." _I heard his voice in my head. _"And so close. I wonder what would happen if I did this." _

He plunged his fingers very deep, then quickly pulled them out and licked them off. "Please, Master," I whined, before I could stop myself. "Don't stop. Let me finish."

He chuckled.

"I thought you'd never beg for me?" he taunted running his fingers across my stomach.

"Please!" I begged again trying to force my legs together to cause some friction.

I hated that I was begging him but it was the first time anyone tried to get an orgasm out of me and stopped halfway through. The pain and the excitement were almost too much to bear. "And if I give you your release, what would you be willing to do for me?" he asked as his fingers danced outside my vagina.

"Anything, just please!" I begged straining my body against the rope. "I need it!"

"Very well." he smirked and put his head back between my legs.

He went back to his ministrations with his tongue as he rubbed my clit.

I moaned in pleasure, disgusted with myself for giving in. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? More tears fell as after a few more strokes with his tongue, I felt my orgasm about to explode, that's when he switched to his fingers again.

"Scream my name when you cum, treat." He panted as he slid all four fingers inside. "My actual name."

It was only mere seconds later that my heart rate accelerated, and my body tensed spilling the fluids that I had been trying so hard to hold in this entire time.

"Oh God Dimitri." I cried out, knowing my punishment would be worse if I disobeyed.

"Good, treat." he answered licking his fingers cleaned as I tried to get my breathing under control.

He then leaned down and licked my juices off my legs and vagina. I couldn't help the tears and sobs that escape my lips as he did this. I was more than a little disgusted with myself for giving into him like this. I thought I was so much stronger than that.

Dimitri finished cleaning me then sat up and started undoing his pants.

"Now, treat, it's your turn to pleasure me."

**ALICE **

I listened as Jasper and Bella explained how everything started the night Edward told Bella he'd rather rape the humans than make love to his wife. They told me that they didn't plan on doing it more than once, but that only worked for about three months, because the sexual tension got too much for them.

I can't say that I understand that, because if Jasper was really having that much of an issue with our lack of sex, then why didn't he just come to me with it. We could have talked about it and figured it out, but he had to run to the first willing person rather than talk to his wife. That thought hurt more than the affair, itself, but I didn't say anything, because I promised to listen and that's what I was going to do.

The explained how they were helping each other some of the worst parts of the way our existence had become. How Bella had talked Jasper into coming back to our side and Jasper convinced Bella to come clean about her way of life. They told me that they promised to always be there for each other, whether it was for sexual purposes or not.

As I listened to their stories, I began to realize something that I hadn't even thought about since the night I caught them kissing. They were in love with each other, whether they realized it or not.

It definitely explained a lot. Like why the kiss had been so passionate and full of longing. And why Jasper had spent the last two months defending Bella over me. It definitely told me why they had been spending so much time together. It was why Jasper looked and Bella the way he did and why Bella went to him when she needed a shoulder now.

"And the night you walked in on us two months ago, we were ending it." Jasper concluding just as I was having my epiphany. "We didn't want to hurt you anymore, especially not with the war on the way."

"I know. I heard that part." I replied sadly, "But, I also saw that kiss, Jazz."

"I know." Jasper replied. "And it was only meant to be a goodbye kiss."

"But it wasn't."

"No." he answered sadly. "We thought we could let each other go, but after what happened with you that night, we realized there's something more there than we thought."

"I can see that." I replied looking at the table. Galen wrapped his arm around my shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"We're so sorry, Alice." Bella said in a pleading tone. "We never meant to hurt you."

"I know." I replied looking at heard. "While I don't understand anything else about the situation, I do understand that you weren't trying to hurt me and that's all that matters."

"No, it's not." Jasper answered reaching for my free hand, but I pulled it away. I wasn't ready for that, yet. Jasper sighed but continued, "Whether we intended to hurt you or not, we did and that matters to us. We want to make it up to you."

"You can't." I told him. "The damage is done and nothing but time can repair it. So let's just leave it alone for now."

Jasper just nodded looking like it was the last thing he wanted to do. We fell into an awkward silence. There was nothing left to be said, but none of us knew how to say goodbye at this point. We weren't at the sobbing and hugging stage anymore, but it seemed too informal to just get up and walk away.

Galen, thankfully, came to our rescue.

"Maybe you should go check on Kenzi." he said. "She's been a little restless today."

"Right." I responded.

"Yeah, we should get back too." Jasper said taking Galen's hint. "Those girls need all the help they can get."

Both he and Bella stood, I noticed they were holding hands and wondered if they had been doing it the whole time.

"You guys should tighten up security." I said, remembering that I actually had something important to tell them. "I have a feeling that Edward's going to start taking matters into his own hands."

"Already taken care of." Jasper said. "We have all of my men out there and more than half of Bella and Kate's. Nobody's getting near that house."

"Good." I answered. "Make sure it stays that way. Kenzi and I will be by to help once I'm satisfied that she's had enough sleep."

"No problem." Bella replied. "We love having her there, so do the other girls."

I smiled at that, but didn't answer.

"Well, then I guess we'll see you later." Jasper said, getting past the awkward conversation moment.

"Yup." I replied and watched as they ran out the back door.

I followed Galen to Kenzi's room feeling much better about existence in general than I had in two months.


	56. Not Right

**EMMETT**

I followed Rosalie through the woods at a run. I wasn't worried about where we were going as much as I was about what would happen when we got there.

It had been two months since she told me that she needed some time and space to decide how she felt about our relationship, after everything that I had done. She wasn't sure if she could completely forgive me. Hell, she didn't know if she even wanted to. As hard as it was for me, I gave her the time and space she needed, never once bringing the subject up to her.

For some reason though, she decided to ask Alice if we would be able to disappear for a little while today. She said that she needed to talk to me about something important, but didn't say what it was. I didn't press anything as I followed her through the woods, but I had a feeling that this conversation was either going to destroy or begin rebuilding what was left of our relationship. I was terrified of which one it would be.

When Rosalie finally stopped, I realized that we were in the clearing where Jasper and I had kidnapped Kari two months ago. I wondered briefly if she had done it on purpose, then I remembered that Jasper and I were the only ones who knew the exact place where it had happened. It was just a coincidence.

She turned around to look at me- after taking a moment to get her bearings- and if I were human, my heart would've skipped several beats. This was it and I was terrified.

"Okay, Emmett, it's like this, I love you." she started and I couldn't help a mental smile. "And I've loved you since the day I brought you home to Carlisle. You've been the brightest point in my existence since Royce and those monsters ripped me to pieces that night. You've been there for me through the worst and best points of this existence and I honestly can't say what I would've done without you all of these years. You loved me no matter what I did or didn't do and you never looked at me differently for what they did to me. And I'll always be grateful for that."

My fear increased tenfold at that point. I knew exactly what she was doing. She was building me up just to knock me down again. I could hear the big fat old but coming.

"But…" I prompted when she didn't continue.

"But you've done some pretty horrible things in the last six years." she continued with a sigh. "You've hurt hundreds of girls the way those monsters hurt me. You ripped them away from their lives and took away their dignity and innocence. You broke them in ways that are unimaginable and reduced them to nothing but empty shells of who they could've been. And all because you needed some way to deal with your anger and grief."

I couldn't listen to this anymore. Yes, I knew I had done all of those things and I felt terrible for it. I hurt them in the ways that I promised myself I never would for my Rosie's sake. And she had to suffer for through being reminded of the worst part of her human life, because I was too weak to see that I was wrong. I had no doubt that she planned to leave me for it, but I couldn't lose my Rosie. I needed her more than I needed anything else. Besides, she had to know how sorry I was for all of it.

"Rosie, please," I interrupted pleadingly. "You have to know how sorry I am for all of those things. I never meant for any of them to hurt you, baby. I was messed up and..."

She placed two fingers on my lips and shushed me.

"For all of that, I shouldn't want to forgive you." she continued. "I should want to walk away from you and move on with my life. I should tell you to leave me alone forever. A small part of me wishes I could. But the truth, Em, is I can't, because I love you with everything that I am. You are the only person that I want beside me for the rest of my life. I couldn't even begin to imagine loving anyone but you for the rest of my existence. You're the only one I want forever. I haven't forgiven you, yet, but I know now that I want to try, because it's not worth throwing away what I feel for you, because you made some mistakes. Unfortunately, those mistakes hurt many people, including me, but that's all they were, mistakes. I know how sorry you are for what you've done. I can see it in the way you fight to protect other girls from the same fate and the way you push your men. You're a good person Emmett, you just made some bad decisions, and as much as I want to, I can't hold that against you. You mean way too much to me for that."

I couldn't help but smile as she finished her speech. She still loved and wanted to be with me after everything that I had done. She still thought I was a good person. It made me so happy to hear those words coming for her mouth. I had waited so long for it.

I couldn't contain myself; I threw my arms around her and cried out with joy. She laughed and wrapped her arms around me too.

"Oh, Rosie, I love you so much baby." I whispered wishing that I could cry tears of joy. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Em." she cried. "Or rather I've missed my teddy bear."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her words. She hadn't called me that in years.

"He's not going anywhere for a very long time." I whispered.

"Good."

I squeezed her so tight; I would've crushed her back if she were human. She actually managed to squeeze me back just as hard.

We stayed like that, reveling in our reconciliation for a long while, both too happy to even move. Then the wind shifted, and a new scent hit my nose.

"Rose," I asked. "Do you smell that?"

She pulled away from me and gave the air a little sniff.

"Vampire." she growled and we both dropped into an attack crouch.

We weren't sure whom or where they were just yet and wanted to be prepared. We both took a couple more sniffs before I spoke.

"Only a mile or two away." I told her. "Maybe twelve hours old. Wherever they were, they're long gone by now."

"Maybe we should investigate." Rosalie suggested. "Just in case. I mean, we should know if there's an unfamiliar vampire in the area. That way, we don't accidentally kill him or her."

"True, but it does smell semi-familiar, but I can't figure out from where."

"Then we should check it out."

"Alright, but we going to stay together." I told her. "Just in case, it's one of Edward's."

We pulled out of our crouches at the same time, grabbed each other's hands and followed the scent. We walked for a mile before another scent reached as. This I recognized immediately, cold human blood-lots of it. I looked over at Rose who nodded and we took off running in the direction of this new scent. It was only a matter of seconds before we burst into a backyard.

It was small and surrounded by trees, but there was an old and rusty swing set, along with a few other toys scattered about. There was a decent sized house a little in front of it where the trail led.

Rosalie and I continued running toward the house and into the wide-open back door. What we found inside, was enough to make any human want to vomit.

**ALICE**

The morning after my talk with Bella and Jasper found me lying beside Kenzi in her bed, worrying as she continued sleeping. Despite Galen's excuse to get Jasper and Bella to leave last night, Kenzi had been asleep since eight o'clock the previous morning. She only woke when I needed to feed her and give her something to drink. This worried me a great deal.

I remembered when Bella was human and even on her longest days, she never slept this much. I actually ended up calling Marissa twice just to make sure that everything was okay. She reminded that it was just her body's way of reacting to the recent stress that she's been under. She'd wake up when she was ready.

Like any mother, I still worried, even after all the reassurance. I hadn't left her side since Bella and Jasper left. I was going to make sure that I was there, just in case there was a problem. I didn't want her to wake up scared and sick without me.

I was laying there stroking her hair, when I was sucked into the completely terrifying vision.

_Kari was on the floor in Edward's room, holding a newspaper in her shaking hands. The headline on the newspaper read: __**Local Business Owner Found Dead in Home. **__Kari looked down to the story and gasped. _

_**Thomas Mason, 38, was found dead in his home yesterday afternoon when police received an anonymous tip. From the state of Mr. Mason's body and the bloodstains on the walls, authorities believe that he was murdered. They are unsure of the details or even who would want Mason dead in the first place.**_

_Kari's hands shook worse and I swear a couple of tears leaked onto the paper, before she thrust it across the room. _

I came out of the vision more than a little terrified. If I were human, my heart would've been racing. Thomas Mason was either dead or going to die. I hadn't seen the date on the paper, so I couldn't be sure when Kari was reading it. All I knew was that I had to try to stop this.

I was sure that, despite we he had done, there was no way that Kari would want her father to die. At least, not like that. I'm sure she would agree that no one deserved that kind of death. It was too horrible.

I couldn't be sure if Edward had anything to do with it or not. I knew it would be the perfect opportunity to taunt her, even if it wasn't he. But I knew he was capable of doing something like this, especially if he just wanted to fuck with her head.

I pulled my cell phone out of my bra and attempted to dial Tanya's number. I had to get someone to keep an eye on the Mason house. Before I could get the number in though, the phone buzzed in my hand.

I was so upset by my vision that I actually had to look at the caller ID to see that it was Rosalie. My psychic senses were telling me this phone call was related to my vision. I just wasn't sure how. I mean, Rosalie had gone off with Emmett this morning so that they could discuss what she decided to do and their relationship. How could they know about whatever happened to Thomas Mason?

I took a deep breath and flipped the phone open.

"Hey Rose, what's up?" I asked.

"Call Jasper and Bella and tell them to get to the Denali's." Rosalie said very quickly. "Tell Jasper to lead you guys to the clearing where he and Emmett kidnapped Kari. There's something you need to see."

"What?" I asked panicking even more.

"A man's dead and we think he was killed by a vampire." she explained.

"One of Edward's?"

"We're not sure, so I'd advice bringing four or five others with you. Just to be on the safe side. And leave both Galen and Quinn with Kenzi."

"Alright." I replied trying to sound less panicked than I felt.

Emmett and Rosalie had no idea what I had just seen. They probably thought that it was just a random vampire attack on a random person. They had no reason to think that it could've had anything to do with Edward's sick game with Kari.

I, of course, had no reason to really believe that it was nothing more than a random vampire attack. It was quite possible that we just had a nomad who was passing through Washington and decided to stop for a snack. Rosalie and Emmett probably just wanted the rest of us to confirm it and put the others on their guard. We didn't want to pull an "innocent" vampire into our little war. We may just need to get familiar with the scent so we didn't accidentally kill him or her. That could be all that Rosalie and Emmett wanted us there for.

My psychic senses weren't buying it. If that were the case, it would've involved tons of coincidences. Like the fact that the attack happened close to the place were Emmett and Jasper found Kari. Granted, Kari had never told me exactly how far away from her house that she was when the boys picked her up. For all I knew, she could've fifty or sixty miles away. Somehow, though, I doubted it.

It was just too much of a coincidence, especially with Rosalie's phone call coming in just seconds after I had that horrible vision. There's no way that it could've been a random person. It had to be Thomas Mason. As much as I hadn't to admit it, there was no other solution.

That didn't exclude the fact that it could've still been a random vampire just looking for a snack. It didn't have to be anything that Edward had done, but was that any better. I didn't know.

I sighed and looked to Kenzi trying to figure it all out.

"Al, are you alright?" Rosalie asked and it wasn't until then that I realized that I hadn't said anything in a couple of minutes.

"Fine." I told her. I didn't want to say anything about the vision and my fears. I didn't want them to worry if it wasn't necessary.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll call Bella and Jasper and will be there as soon as we can."

"Okay."

"Bye."

I flipped the phone shut and looked down at Kenzi, wondering what would happen next.

A half hour later, Galen was lying in my place beside Kenzi and Quinn was still running the perimeter of the house. While Bella, myself, and our four best offensive players- Peter, Charlotte, Kate, and Zafrina-were following Jasper to the clearing where Rosalie and Emmett were waiting for us, I prayed that Kenzi would stay asleep until we got back. I didn't want Galen to have to explain with only half the information.

The six of us ran to the spot in silence. I had explained before we left exactly where we were going and why. I left out my vision and the speculation that it had caused. I didn't want to worry them without any proof of those speculations.

As we ran, I wondered exactly why Rosalie and Emmett wanted Jasper to lead us here. It was easy for me to pick up their scent once I was going in the right direction. I was also able to pick up another familiar scent. It was much fainter than Rose and Em's. In fact, it was nearly twelve hours old. I couldn't even tell for sure whom it belong to. My psychic senses were telling me that it definitely belonged to one of Edward's men and that didn't make me feel any better about any of this.

We arrived in the clearing a good twenty minutes after I caught both trails. Rosalie and Emmett were waiting for us, both looking horrible.

Rosalie was clinging to Emmett's arm. Her eyes were wide with shock and horror. I was sure that if she were human, she'd be crying. Emmett was extremely pale, even for our kind. His eyes had the same expression of shock and horror in them. He was taking deep breaths. I could almost see the sweat and hear the racing heart that his human self would be experiencing. Hell, I could imagine him leaning over to puke his guts out.

It wasn't until then that I realized just how horrible the situation was. I had never in my time of knowing them seen these two looking this sick and disgusted. And I had fought a five-year war by their side.

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked confused and horrified at the same time.

"It was horrible Alice." Rose sobbed out. "There was blood everywhere. And he was…and I…"

She struggled to form a coherent sentence as Jasper approached her. He placed and gentle hand on her shoulder and I felt the aftershock of his attempts to calm her.

"Calm down, Rose." he whispered soothingly. "You don't have to tell us about it. Just take us there."

Rosalie nodded and took Emmett's hand before turning and taking off in the opposite direction. The rest of us followed without hesitation.

I could tell the two had been through here before. The scent was everywhere and that other, nearly faded trail was right there with it. I was starting to panic again as I thought about what that meant. I had to keep telling myself to relax because I didn't know anything for sure yet.

As we got closer, another scent hit my nose. The scent of cold human blood- lots of it. It didn't send the same burning thirst through my throat as fresh human blood would've, but it was more than a little uncomfortable. It was made easier, though, by the underlying smell of alcohol. This worried me even more because Kenzi had said their father had become an alcoholic after their mother's accident.

I kept trying to tell myself that it was just a coincidence, but it wasn't working too well anymore. In fact, it was barely working at all. All I could think was how I was supposed to tell an eleven year old, who hadn't seen her father in three years that she'd never see him again.

At some point, Emmett sent Peter, Charlotte, Kate, and Zafrina to keep an eye on the perimeter of the place. He didn't think that there was any danger, but we weren't going to take any chances now. Not when all five of us were in the same place to be slaughtered at the same time. One of us would have to survive to make sure this war was won.

We broke into someone's open backyard less than a minute after Emmett made the others leave and my panicked increased. The backyard was full of toys and there was a rusted swing set in the middle of it. A beautiful two-story brick house stood in front of it. If I were a human, I would've fainted, because I knew exactly where we were.

This was Kari and Kenzi's house, I was sure of it. I had her describe it too many so many times over the last three years, to ensure that Jasper didn't succeed in making her forget it. There was no longer any doubt in my mind of whom we would find dead in that house. My panic went through the roof at that point.

I felt Jasper wrap his arm around my shoulders and try to send me calming waves. I knew somewhere in a distant part of my mind that I should shrug off his comfort, because of what had recently happened between us, but I couldn't bring myself to. As much as I didn't want comfort from him, I knew that I needed it.

We approached the house at a human pace. I wasn't sure why, probably, anticipation of what we'd find in there. Emmett and Rosalie were probably terrified to go back. I could only hope that it wasn't too bad.

When we finally stepped through the back door and into the kitchen, I nearly fainted. It was then that I realized that the action that caused my vision earlier had definitely already occurred. This meant that Kari would probably be reading the story in tomorrow's paper. I couldn't help the sob that escaped my lips.

Thomas Mason's body lay in front of the refrigerator. It was mangled in a way that was almost unrecognizable. The head was the only thing that told me who he was. The rest was broken and beat so bad, it didn't look like a human's body anymore. He was pale and I saw absolutely no life in his green eyes.

It was easy to see that there wasn't an ounce of blood left in his body. It was also blatantly obvious that whatever vampire had done this didn't drink a single drop of it. Instead, he smeared it on the walls and left it in puddles on the kitchen floor. I imagined that there was more in other rooms of the house.

I knew then that any hope of it being just a random vampire killing for blood was gone. No, this had nothing to do with blood. Thomas Mason was murdered because it was indeed another part of Edward's sick little game with Kari.

As that realization set in, my anger and grief started boiling over. I found myself wanting to run back to Cullen Manor and rip Edward to pieces with my bare hands. I wanted to burn the pieces and dance around the flame. Maybe even goes as far as spitting on the ashes. It no longer matter that he was my brother whom I have loved for decades. It didn't matter that he used to hold me when I cried.

No, the only thing that matter was that he ordered the killing of a man in cold blood, just to hurt Kari. What was more, it inadvertently hurt Kenzi too. The one person I cared more about than even myself in this existence. Even worse still, I was going to have to be the one to explain the whole thing to her and watch her go through the pain and confusion of the entire situation. And it was all Edward's fault.

This act was going to destroy those two girls beyond repair and I couldn't let him get away with that. He had to pay for this and he had to pay now.

I felt Jasper place his hand on my shoulder again and attempt to send me some calm.

"Alice, you need to calm down." he whispered.

He wanted me to calm down. Did he not realize what had happened here? How the hell did he expect me to calm down? I shrugged his hand off my shoulders and fought his mental attempts to calm me.

"Don't tell me to calm down Jasper!" I yelled. "Do you have any idea what happened here last night?! Do you even know who this is?!" I gestured to the man's body on the floor.

Jasper stared at me with a blank look of confusion on his face and shook his head. I looked to the others and saw that they were all giving me the same blank and confused looks. I took a deep breath to keep from shouting again.

"This is Thomas Mason." I informed them. "Kenzi and Kari's father."

Rosalie walked over to me and placed a hand on each shoulder.

"Are you sure?" she asked slowly and calmly.

"Positive." I told her trying to keep me calm. "I've seen his picture in the paper and on the news enough times in Kenzi's first year and half with us to recognize it anywhere. It's him."

"But why would someone do something like this?" Bella asked.

"Because it's Edward and his sick fucking game." I growled. "He knows that her feelings about her father's death would confuse and hurt her. He's trying to find another way to break her."

"We can't be sure that it's Edward, though." Jasper said reasonably. "I didn't catch his scent anywhere near hear."

"That's because he sent someone else to do it for him." I growled back.

'We don't know that either." Jasper answered. "The trail's too old to correctly identify. It could've been anyone."

"Look around, Jasper!" I yelled. "Does this look like and random vampire attack to you?! How many vampires do you know that could kill someone like this and not touch an ounce of their blood? It wasn't done for thirst; it was done for the pure sake of doing it!"

"I know." Jasper answered. "But I'm just not sold on the fact that Edward was behind him. It's not like him to do it this way."

"But who else would've wanted to hurt and mess Kari up bad enough to do something like this!" I gestured to the room again.

"Maybe it wasn't done by someone who wanted to hurt her." Jasper suggested. "Maybe it was someone who wanted to help her."

I knew immediately who he was referring to.

"No." I shook my head. "Ben would be smart enough to know that killing her father would not help her. He would also not be stupid enough to do something like this without my permission. And he knows how much something like this would hurt Kenzi. Besides, I would recognize his scent, no matter how old it was."

"Fine, I'll give you that." Jasper replied trying to keep himself calm. "But I still don't think that Edward did it, and that we shouldn't do anything irrational at this point. We need to think about this calmly and consider every angle."

"No." I protested. "We need to do something about it."

"Alice, if we decide to explode with this war because of this one thing without taking time to consider the consequences of that, more people are going to die."

"So I'm supposed to go back to the Denali's and tell that little girl that Edward murdered her father and deal with her hurt, anger, confusion, and guilt, then tell her that we aren't going to do a damn thing about it!" I yelled. "No, I won't do it."

"Alice, I'm sorry, but there are more important things that we have to deal with right now."

"No! There is nothing more important to me than that little girl!"

"Which is why I'm taking the matter out of your hands." he said sternly.

"You can't do that." I growled.

"I don't want to, Alice, but you're too close to the situation to make any rational decisions, so I'm going to make them for you."

"To hell you are."

"You need to go outside, Alice and take a few breaths." he told me. "You need to get yourself in control and let us handle this. Once you've done that, I'll be more than happy to let you take the lead back, but I want do it while you're this upset. There's too much at stake to throw away, because of a moment of anger."

I opened my mouth to protest, but he turned to Rosalie and cut me off.

"Rose, I need you to call the police and report this anonymously." Rosalie nodded. "Bella, go through the house and make sure that there's nothing that could link this to vampires or his daughters' kidnappings." Bella nodded and took off. "Emmett, get a hold of Carmen and Eleazar, make sure they tighten the perimeter around Forks. I want to make sure that the vampires can't get to anymore of the escapees' families." Emmett pulled out his cell and Jasper turned back to me. "Alice, please just go outside for a while and clear your head."

"I don't have to take orders from you." I growled. "Besides, you don't have the right to give them. Not after everything you put me through."

"I understand how you, but I can't let you stay in charge right now, for the sake of everyone, so just go outside and try to relax." he pleaded. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. "I will drag you, Alice, if I have, but I really don't want to."

I continued to glare at him, not wanting to do what he said. I knew on some level that he was right. I was in no emotional state to figure out what to do next without getting people hurt and killed. I just didn't want to take orders from Jasper, not after everything that had happened over the last two months. It just felt terribly degrading. Still, no one else had spoken up to take the responsibility off of my shoulders and I was grateful to Jasper for it, even if I didn't like it.

"Fine!" I yelled and continued to glare at him as I walked out, slamming the door behind me.

I walked over to the swing set and sat on it taking deep breaths of fresh air. Jasper was right. Now that I was outside and away from the situation my mind was starting to clear. I began to consider the possibility that Edward really didn't have anything to do with what happened. Hell, he might not even now what had happened.

The whole situation didn't seem like Edward at all really. In fact, it wasn't how he would conduct something like this at all. Sure, he would've had Thomas Mason killed just to hurt Kari, but he was so much into the show that he wouldn't have done it like this. He would've kidnapped the man and had a party. That way he could have an audience while he tortured and killed the man while torturing Kari.

So that left the question of whom? I knew it wasn't Ben for the reason that I had given Jasper in the house. I honestly couldn't think of anyone other than Edward who would want to hurt Kari like that. It didn't make any sense to me.

Charlotte came out of the woods about five minutes after I left the house. Great, Jasper had sent me a babysitter. Oh well, I guess I deserved it. She walked over and sat on the other swing next to mine.

"What happened?" she asked.

I sighed and explained everything. She was shocked and appalled by the situation, but wasn't close enough to it to get as angry about it as I did. She did, however, understand how I was feeling and held me when I completely broke down at the end of the story.

I had managed to collect myself by the time the others came out of the house twenty minutes later, looking absolutely pleased with themselves.

"Rosalie called the police." Jasper said to me. "There should be on their way soon, which means we need to hurry up and disappear." I nodded. "I talked to Tanya and told her what was happening. She's going to get everyone at the safe house gathered and ready for us to explain when we get home. Since our defenders can't come back, Rosalie and Emmett are going to Eleazar and Carmen so they can spread the word through that group. Kate and Bella will spread the word through the guard in front of the safe house." I nodded. "And I know that you're worried about Kenzi's safety, so I asked that she send five of our extras to the house to help Quinn guard the perimeter. I also called Galen and filled him in. He promised to tell Quinn everything. I also told Galen that he is to keep quiet about everything if Kenzi wakes up and starts asking questions. He's not to give her any answer until you get back to the house."

I couldn't help but be grateful to Jasper at that moment. He had pretty much just handled everything while I was going to pieces, and he hadn't forgotten about the most important thing to me. He made sure that Kenzi's safety was covered, since I'd be handling damage control.

"Thank you, Jasper." I said, holding my hand out to him. He took it firmly. "For everything that you just did."

"It's the least I could after how much I hurt you." he replied.

Sirens interrupted the nearly friendly moment.

"I suppose we should get out of here." I sighed.

"That might be a good idea." Rosalie replied.

With that we all took off into the woods praying everything would be alright.


	57. Damage

**ALICE **

Damage control at the safe house wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Tanya had given the humans there minimal information and prevented a panic. When Jasper and I arrived, it was simply a matter of us filling in the details and reassuring the humans, as well as, the rest of our lot, that there was nothing to worry about. We also explained that we would be tightening security around the place, as well as, the rest of Forks, just to make sure that Edward couldn't pull another fast one on us.

The girls took everything very well. Surprisingly enough, they were all more worried about how Kenzi was going to take the news of her father's death before anything else. I was more than a little worried about that one myself. And I knew a hell of a lot more about Kenzi's relationship with her father than the rest of them.

I couldn't even imagine the psychological effect that this would have on Kenzi. It would confuse her something terrible. She would feel sad, because it was her father, after all, but she'd also feel extremely guilty, because of what he did to Kari.

It wasn't a conversation that I was looking forward to. I didn't even know how to begin to have this conversation with her in the first place. I was fortunate enough to just be a distant memory of my father when he died. Hell, he wasn't even a memory for me at the time. I didn't have to go through the pain of losing my father or having to be told that I lost him. How was I supposed to have that kind of conversation with an eleven year old, who didn't have the best memories of her father?

"Just tell her." Galen said as we sat in the living room, waiting for Kenzi to wake. I didn't want to add more stress by waking her up for the sole purpose of giving her this terrible news. "Don't beat around the bush. She has a right to know, even if you can't tell her for sure what happened. Make sure she knows that you're there for her, no matter what. Most importantly, make sure she understands that it's okay for her to be sad and angry about it. He was still her father, regardless of what he did to Kari. Besides, Kari will understand."

"I know all of that." I whispered, unsure how I felt about his ability to read me. "I just don't know how I can help her. I mean, I could barely handle it when Carlisle died and he was the only father that I ever really knew. If I could barely help myself, how am I supposed to help her?"

Galen sighed and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It doesn't matter what your previous experience is Ali." he told me. I wonder for a millisecond when he came up with that nickname. "What matters is the fact that you're going to be there for her through this whole ordeal. She's not gonna care what you say or don't say. Hell, she probably won't even hear a word of it. You know how it was when Carlisle died. You guys were like zombies for days. I doubt, even with your perfect vampire memories, that you can remember anything anyone said in the hours that followed that horrible moment. However, I bet you remember everyone who offered you a shoulder."

"You mean, like you?" I asked, remembering how hard he tried to console me during that first week, still not understanding why.

"Yeah." he replied with a sad smile. "Like me."

I sighed and reached out to touch his shoulder. He had tried so hard to help, but I just wouldn't let him. I still didn't understand why, but I didn't think that anyone could ever understand what I was going through.

"I'm sorry, I didn't let you." I told him, sincerely. "I just didn't think…."

"That I'd understand." he finished for me. I nodded, still amazed at how well he knew me. "Well, if you had known me better, you would've known that I could understand losing a father figure better than anyone."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Did he lose his father while he was human?

"The man I call my dad was killed when I was only fifteen." he replied not looking at me.

"Oh my God." I gasped unable to believe that we had missed something so huge. "What happened?"

"He was a police officer and one day there was a bank robbery." he answered, not looking at me. "He was on security duty at that bank. He was shot when the leader of the group noticed that he had radioed for help. Died instantly."

I put a comforting hand on his shoulder and rubbed it gently. I couldn't believe this. I had fought in a war with this guy for nearly three years and he didn't tell me any of this. Hell, I hadn't even bothered to ask him anything about his home life or history. All I knew is the information that Edward had gathered during Galen's transformation.

I hated Edward more than anything else in the world for doing what he did back in those days. Hell, I hated myself for going along with it. It wasn't until then that I realized I had lost all of my compassion back when I needed it the most.

It was nice, though, to be able to understand why he had tried so hard to help the rest of the family and me through losing Carlisle. He had lost the man he considered his father in a similarly violent manner and knew how much that hurt. He wouldn't have liked the idea of seeing anyone else hurt like that.

"I'm sorry." I told him. "And not just for what happened to him."

"Don't be." he replied shaking his head and placing his hand on my thigh. He gave it a gentle squeeze and flashed me a sad smile. "It was all in the past. You've all admitted your mistakes, learned from them, and are trying to make up for them. I can't hold that against you. None of us can. Besides, you really are great people who just did what they needed to do to avenge some they loved dearly."

"You didn't use to be this understanding." I commented.

"Well, like I said before, things change and the best thing we can do is change with them." he shrugged. "Besides, I didn't know then what a wonderful and beautiful person that I was missing out on."

He cupped my cheek in his hand and leaned toward me. I knew exactly what he was going to do, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to do it. Sure, I liked him, a lot, but after everything that I had just gone through with Jasper, I wasn't sure I could move on yet.

I wasn't sure what would happen if I rejected him at this point, though. It would definitely put a damper on the progress we had made. Thankfully, a second before his lips touched mine; I found my way out, without hurting anyone.

A stair squeaked and a human stomach growled. Those noises were followed by a small voice,

"Alice, you're back!" Kenzi squealed and ran at me just as I turned to look at her.

I held my arms out and she practically jumped into them. I couldn't help but smile at her reaction. With everything that she's been through, I sometimes forgot that she was only an eleven year old who was starved for attention.

"Hey there sweetheart." I said with a smiled. "You were starting to worry me a little. You were sleeping for nearly two days."

"I was awake for a little bit while you were gone." she protested. I looked to Galen.

"Only for like fifteen minutes." he said, in a little kid voice, tickling her stomach. She squealed again and squirmed a little. "Just long enough for a quick sandwich and some milk."

"Well, what else was I supposed to do?" she asked him teasingly. "You wouldn't tell me where Alice went or even what was going on."

Great, I was hoping that I could've put this off for a few more minutes by feeding her first. Yet, she had brought it up right away. That meant she wasn't going to let it go until I told her where I had gone. I didn't think I was ready for the conversation.

"That wasn't my fault." Galen argued in the same teasing voice as Kenzi. "Alice told me I wasn't allowed to say anything."

"And why was that?" Kenzi asked all joking gone from her tone as she looked at me.

"Umm…" I started. "It's actually a difficult and complicated story and I would rather you had something inside that empty stomach of yours before I told it."

She rolled her eyes and sighed, but nodded.

"Fine." she said. "But you will tell me, right after, right?"

"Of course." I sighed, hoping that I'd have it figured out by then.

"Don't worry." Galen whispered so only I could hear as we walked to the kitchen. "I'll be right there to help you tell her."

"I know." I whispered back. "And thank you."

He just smiled and grabbed the hand that wasn't holding Kenzi's hand. I knew that I probably should've pulled away from him-since I was unsure about which direction or relationship was going- but I really needed all the support that I could get at that particular time.

I managed to put the conversation off for about an hour, by making her hotdogs and macaroni and cheese. The process took nearly a half hour and Kenzi had always been a slow eater. That was something that I was actually happy about this time.

I spent a good majority of the hour thinking about all the ways that I could have this conversation with her. I thought about all of the different reactions that she could have and tried to come up with something to say for each one. Unfortunately, never having been on this end of the situation, it wasn't an easy thing to think about.

Galen did the best he could to distract Kenzi from my current state, by telling her jokes and making her laugh. All the while, trying to reassure me without letting Kenzi know there was a problem.

Unfortunately, though, even with all his efforts, I still had no idea what I was going to say an hour later when we were sitting in the living room. I considered stalling, by washing her dishes, but Galen reminded me that waiting wasn't going to make it any easier.

"Kenzi," I said after taking a deep breath and gripping Galen's hand. "There's something that I need to tell you and it's not going to be easy for you to hear. In fact, it's most likely going to be the worst news you've gotten in the last three years."

She was sitting beside me on the couch, so I had to look down to get a good view of her reaction. Her eyes got huge and filled with tears, in just enough time for me to realize what conclusion my words would bring her to.

"He killed her, didn't he?" she asked and I could hear the barely contained panic in her voice.

"No, sweetie." I shook my head and pulled her onto my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to my chest. "He didn't kill Kari. I'm sorry I made you think that."

"What could be worse than that, though?" she said into my shirt, but I heard every word, regardless.

I sighed and looked to Galen, unsure of how to do this. He squeezed my shoulder gently and touched Kenzi's to get her attention. She pulled away to look at him.

"What Alice is trying to say is that while Edward didn't kill your sister, he did have someone else killed." Galen told her.

"Who?" Kenzi asked, looking confused and a little scared.

"Your dad." I whispered, just trying to rip the band-aid off.

"What?" she questioned. I could see more tears gathering in her eyes. "Why would he do that?" she shook her head as tears began to fall. "I don't understand."

"It's complicated, sweetie." I tried explaining. "See, Edward knows about Kari and your father's history. He knows how much killing him would mess with your sister's head. When she finds out, she isn't going to know what to feel. That's what Edward wants. It's just another part of his sick plan to destroy your sister."

"But…but…but…" she stuttered and lost it.

She buried her head in my chest and let the tears fall. Her body trembled as the most heart wrenching sobs sounded from her mouth. I just held her tight to my chest stroking her hair and whispering words of comfort as she cried.

It was strange that I spent so much time agonizing over what I was going to do once I got the courage to tell her and now that I had, everything just came naturally. I guess it all came down to that maternal instinct that was inside every woman. I could only hope that it was enough to get her through this.

Kenzi continued to cry as I did the best I could to comfort her. I didn't say much, but Galen had said that wouldn't matter. It was the fact that I was here for her that would.

Galen, of course, was amazing. He held and rocked both of us without saying much either. I was grateful that he didn't try to tell her, or me, for that matter, that everything would be okay. How could it ever be okay again after this? Kenzi had lost her mother, her sister- no matter how temporarily-, and now her father too, all because of Edward's sick and disgusting games. I couldn't believe that he would go this far just to hurt Kari. Weren't there a million other things that he could do to destroy her? Did he have to take the only thing these two had left of a better life?

I now knew all the answers to the questions I've been asking myself since the day we decided to go to war. Edward was too far gone to become change back into the man that he was before. And even if he did, he didn't deserve to live after all of the torture he put these girls through. Especially not after the things, he's done to Kari. He deserved to die a long and painful death in retribution for all the pain he had doled out. And I'd make sure that he got that death, even if it meant dying along with him. I wouldn't give him the chance to ask for forgiveness, he didn't deserve it. Not after all of this.

Kenzi cried for nearly an hour before she pulled away and stared up at me looking more upset than before.

"I'm a terrible person." she said through a crack in her voice.

"No, honey, you aren't." I said, understanding exactly what she was referring to.

"Yes, Alice, I am." she responded, wiping furiously at her tears. "I shouldn't be crying about his death. Not after everything, he did to my sister. I should be happy that he's gone and thinking that he got what he deserved. I shouldn't feel like someone just ripped out a piece of my heart."

It was strange, but after all the worry and thought that I put into this conversation, now that we were actually having it; I found that I knew exactly what needed to be said. I knew exactly what I had to do to reassure her.

"Oh, sweetie, no." I told her. "Listen to me; you have every right to be crying about his death. Regardless, of what happened between him and Kari, he was still your father and he loved you very much. In fact, I'm sure he still loved Kari, on some strange and twisted level. He took care of you for the first eight years of life. He gave you food and shelter and all the other things that you needed to survive."

"But he didn't do those things for Kari." Kenzi argued.

"Maybe not, but Kari's going to have to deal with those demons in her own way." I told her. "She's going to have to square off with how she feels about what he did, but you shouldn't have to. Because, even if he hurt Kari, he took care of and loved you and I know you loved him, despite what happened with Kari. And that's okay, honey. That's okay."

"But I feel like I'm betraying her."

"I'm sure she wouldn't see it that way. She'll understand that you still had a semi-decent relationship with the man and wouldn't ask anything less than this out of you. It's okay for you to be sad about this. You have to understand that."

"I do. It's just…There's a part of me that hates him for what he did to her." she replied. "A strong part, but it hurts that he's gone. It really, really hurts. I don't understand how I can feel that way."

"It's a confusing situation, sweetie." I responded. "One that pretty much sucks. You just have to remember that it's okay for you to be torn about this. It's okay for you to sad because, regardless of everything else, the man was your father and you loved him very much. Nothing is ever going to change that. However, on the other side, it's okay for you to be angry with him, because of everything that he did to Kari. Just as long as you remember that, Kari will understand, no matter how feel, because she knows how much you loved him."

"Thank you, Alice." she told me with a sad smile and buried her face back in my chest.

"You're welcome, sweetie." I told her and kissed her hair.

Galen smiled at me from over her head and I couldn't help but smile back. I had gotten through this. She understood that it was okay for her to feel what she was feeling, no matter how confusing those feelings may be for her. Unfortunately, this was the easiest part. The hardest part- actually getting her through it-was still to come.

"Kenzi, I want you to know that I'm here for you now and always will be." I told her planting a few kisses in her hair. "You are my world now and I'd do anything for you. I promise I'll get you through this, no matter what I have to do."

"Thank you, Alice." she whispered through her tears. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, sweetheart." I kissed her head one last time and let her cry out her anger and anguish.

**KARI **

I sat alone on Edward's bed just taking in all the information I had overheard during his conversation with Mike. Edward was planning an attack on Alice's men who were blocking his men from getting out of Forks. He was taking a small party, which consisted of Marcus, Mike and Wyatt to places where Edward's hunting parties had been attacked before. Thankfully, this was just a scouting mission and he had no plans to actually attack. He was waiting until he had all the facts.

I could tell by the tone of the conversation that he was serious about taking out Alice's army when the time came. I could only hope that when it finally did come, Kenzi wouldn't be caught in the crossfire. I knew Alice wouldn't let any harm come to her, but what if Edward found her hiding somewhere. He knew very well that if he got his hands on Kenzi, Alice would be putty in his hands. It could, not only get Kenzi killed, but destroy everything that Alice and the others have been working for these last two months.

My thoughts and body was anything, but relaxed when Edward left. It didn't help that not even five minutes after he left the house, I heard the most daunting and terrifying voice ever.

"Well, hello Treat." Dimitri greeted quickly closing the door behind him. A tiny shiver ran down my spine at the creepy look on his face. His smirk grew seeing my discomfort.

Like every other time he walked into the room, I quickly got off the bed and into my kneeling position, before proceeding to kiss his feet. Funny how something that I was forced to do just about every day, never got any less humiliating.

"What no greeting for your kind and caring master?" he asked in a playful, yet condescending voice.

"Hello, master." I said fighting not to roll my eyes at his huge ego. His frown turned back into a smirk as he patted my head as if I were a dog.

"So I've been thinking about your behavior the best couple of days and have decided that it warrants a little treat." He said that disgusting smirk widening further as he made his way over to Edward's bed.

I stayed where I was, because I had yet to be given permission to follow. I did, however, find the courage to look at him with a furrowed brow. He stared down at me his smirk widening into something like a twisted grin.

"So, I killed your father." He finished with a shrug. I stared at him in utter shock and disbelief. Did he really mean that or was he just trying to fuck with my head? I couldn't be sure. His expression gave nothing away.

I thought for a moment about how I would feel if it were true. My first though was that I didn't care, but there was smaller and happier part of my inner child that said something different. I didn't have too much time to explore that other part because Dimitri was talking again.

"I thought you would be pleased." he said with false disappointment.

I decided to not give into his little game. I had let Edward win too many of those stupid mental games to even allow Dimitri one. I glared at him crossing my arms across my chest.

"You're lying!" I couldn't help, but yell. I hope it sounded more like an accusation than a plea.

"Am I?" he asked amused.

He pulled something out from behind his back and tossed it at me. Reflexively, I winced, thinking it would hit me. Instead, it slid smoothly across the floor over to me. I looked down dumbfounded as I realized it was today's paper. I started to read the top story when I froze in utter shock.

_Local Business Owner Found Dead in Home._ Quickly scrolled down to the story.

_Thomas Mason, 38, was found dead in his home yesterday afternoon when police received an anonymous tip. From the state of Mr. Mason's body and the bloodstains on the walls, authorities believe that he was murdered. They are unsure of the details or even who would want Mason dead in the first place._

A gasp escaped my lips as I found out that indeed my father had been killed. My hands shook as I stared at the paper in shock. I wasn't sure exactly what to think or feel.

The man was my father, after all, regardless of what he had done to me in the past. At one point in my life, he loved and took care of me, I couldn't just write that off. Besides, as wrong as it sounds, there was still a part of me that loved him despite what he had done to me. I had to believe that some part of him still loved me too, no matter how sick and twisted it had become.

In addition, no one deserved to be murder like that, not even someone who beat his daughter on a daily basis. According to the article, Dimitri hadn't just killed my father, he had mutilated him, probably made him suffer a great deal too.

A couple of tears trickled on to the paper and I did my best to compose myself, before I turned my attention back to the monster in front of me. I wouldn't allow him to see that I was this upset by it. That would let him know he had won and I didn't want that.

When I finally looked back at him, I wasn't sure what expression my face held, I just hoped that it was uncaring.

"I thought you would be glad he was dead," Dimitri said, once again, in mock disappointment. "That's less than what he deserves after all, he put you through, isn't it?"

My shaking hands threw the paper down in disgust.

"I don't care." I stated trying to control my voice. I was sure that Dimitri could tell I was lying, though.

"Really?" He questioned cocking his head to the side. I stayed quiet sticking to my words, refusing to give in as Dimitri continued with his evil ways. "It doesn't hurt to know that I killed him because I wanted to reward you. Just like your mother died, because she drove you somewhere and your sister left, because you were making life here harder for her. It's pathetic really. It's as if you're a curse, everyone is always being killed or hurt because of something you do or don't do. If you keep going, you'll have no one left. I mean, it's only a matter of time before lover boy gets sick of letting you hurt and ignore him and leaves you too."

He had hit a nerve and he knew it. The fact that I never quite got over the idea that I was indirectly responsible for my mother's death or even the fact that Kenzi hadn't gotten seriously hurt until I came to be Edward's pet.

It didn't help that he knew that he was the reason that I was still pushing Ben away. He knew that I was trying not to give him any more fuel for the fire. It killed me to do it to him; because I hated to see him in the kind of pain, he was in when I wouldn't let him near me anymore. Those things were Dmitri's fault and he knew it, but was using it against me. And I hated him for it.

"Shut up!" I shouted as tears fell down my cheeks and Dimitri chuckled.

I was so upset with myself. Why had I allowed him to get to me like that, after promising myself that I wouldn't? Then again, I knew he wouldn't have stopped until he pushed me over the edge. I was only human; there was only so much my heart could take.

A second later, though, my thoughts were replaced by an intense pain in my scalp. It didn't take me long to realize that Dimitri had grabbed a fist full of my hair and yanked it back hard. I was now staring into his terrifying red eyes.

"What was that Treat?" he growled.

I winced from the pain but said nothing trying to save whatever pride I had left in me. Dimitri wasn't having that, though, and tightened his grip on my hair.

I shrieked in pain.

"Nothing Master. I'm sorry, Master." I cried trying hard not to let any more tears fall.

"You want Edward to find out about your treacherous lover?" He questioned sneering in disgust at the word lover.

I didn't respond right away, because I was busy considering the possibility of just letting him tell Edward and get it over with. It would've saved me a hell of a lot of pain. I had to think about Ben, though. Considering the possible punishment that could come along with a betrayal of this magnitude, I couldn't do it. I couldn't allow Ben to be put through torture and killed just to be saved from my own pain.

Dimitri yanked my hair harder in punishment for my hesitation. I couldn't help the tears that started to flow through the pain of his actions.

"No please, don't tell Edward." I begged. "I'll do anything!"

Dimitri arched his eyebrow intrigued.

"Anything?" he asked sounding thoughtful.

I swallowed hard before hesitantly answering.

"Y-yes."

"Very well." He said shoving my face into the carpeted floor as he released my hair. I sighed in relief, rubbing my now sore scalp.

Before I could even process the consequences to my answer, Dimitri spoke again.

"Strip." he ordered.

"W-what?" I asked suddenly terrified. I realized a second too let that it was the wrong thing to say.

I hadn't even gotten the word completely out before my cheek was met with the back of his hand. I whimpered as I fell the rest of the way to the floor, clutching my cheek. More unwanted tears came pouring down my cheek.

"You heard me, whore!" he yelled and I shrank back into the floor. "Now, strip!"

I sobbed as I could tell that he was losing his patience. I pushed myself of the floor, even though, I really didn't want to do this.

It was not that I was scared of Dimitri seeing my naked, he saw me naked plenty of times, and it was the glint in his eyes that freaked me out. The terror of not knowing what he was planning to do but knowing very well what he was capable of. Getting on Dimitri's bad side was the last thing I needed. I still had that image of that girl he fucked with a knife branded in my head, something that would scare me for life. I did not want to be that girl.

"Sorry master." I mumbled as I started pulling off the camisole that Edward had given me to wear.

I may not have wanted to do it, but I knew that I didn't have much of a choice. He'd probably rip the clothes off my back, if I didn't give him what he wanted. Once the shirt was gone, I quickly removed the shorts, and due to my lack of under clothing, was fully naked in front of him.

"Good, Treat." he purred walking back over to the bed without taking his eyes of my naked body. "Now, come over here and undress me. Start from the top and work your way down."

"Yes, Master." I said and quickly moved to do what he ordered, praying he would do whatever he was planning to do quickly.

His shirt was a button down one and he made me undo every button one at a time as he played with my breasts. When I finally got the shirt off, I knelt in front of him and took of his pants. Thankfully, he wasn't wearing any shoes, so I wouldn't have to endure that humiliation.

"Good girl." he told me as if I wear a dog, once I finished. I gulped unsure of what was going to happen next. "Now get up on the bed and spread yourself nice and wide for me."

My heart rate increased. Was he going to finally rape me after a month of simply playing with me? Or did he have something worse in my mind? I flashed back to that poor Annika girl from my second night at Cullen manor. I had to swallow back my fear and bile as I thought about that.

"I'm waiting, bitch." Dimitri said impatiently, and it wasn't until then that I realized I had frozen.

I gulped.

"Right, Master. Sorry, Master." I stated and climbed onto the bed.

I spread my legs, knowing that he'd just force me if I tried to fight it. He smirked at my terrified expression as he crawled on top of me.

"Relax, Treat." he breathed as he trailed kisses down my neck. "This won't be much different from what you and Edward do every other night. Of course, I won't be quite as gentle as Edward, but I'm sure you can handle it."

He continued to touch, kiss and lick his way down my body. I gasped, sobbed, and begged, but he just laughed and continued what he was doing. I didn't try to struggle because I knew it would by completely pointless.

When he finally got down to between my legs, he didn't even try to get me wet.

"Unfortunately, love, you still have a few lessons to learn, which means this is going to be more painful for you." He said as he positioned himself at my opening.

I braced myself for his entrance, but it never came. Instead, a familiar growl rent the air.

Less than a millisecond later, I felt a cool wind breeze across my woman parts and Dimitri was no longer on top of me.


	58. Go Get Your Shovel

**KARI**

I braced myself for his entrance, but it never came. Instead, a familiar growl rent the air. Less than a millisecond later, I felt a cool wind breeze across my woman parts and Dimitri was no longer on top of me.

I barely had time to register what happened before I heard a loud crash, followed by a series of growls from Dimitri and my rescuer. I looked over in the direction of the fight to see that my rescuer, who I soon realized was Ben, had thrown Dimitri into Edward's dresser. The wood had crumbled and drawers had popped out, leaving clothes falling out of it. I didn't have too much time to worry about what Edward would say when he came home, because the fight between Ben and Dimitri had come to a standstill. Ben was standing protectively in front of the bed, while Dimitri was in an attack crouch by the bathroom door.

I had to say something in hopes that it would stop the inevitable fight. I had to tell Ben just to let Dimitri do what he wanted, because if he didn't, Edward would find out about his betrayal, as well as his feelings for me. I couldn't let that happen.

Ben meant way too much to me for that. Besides, I was selfish enough to be unable to allow Ben to die and leave me here to deal with this shit on my own. Regardless of what I had said before, I couldn't do this by myself. I needed Ben here and alive to remind me that I don't deserve the things that Edward and the others put me through. I knew that now, especially after spending a couple days without Ben even checking on me. I knew that I needed him, like I needed air to breathe, right now. I couldn't let him lose his life because he was trying to protect me, especially since it was my bitchy and whiny behavior that made him think that he had to.

"Ben," I whispered in a hoarse and shaky voice. "It's okay. Just go and let him do what he wants. I'll be alright."

He looked back at me, not taking his full attention off Dimitri. He wasn't going to give the monster a chance to get a jump on him. His eyebrow was raised in a questioning expression. I couldn't blame him. I had just spent the last few weeks being angry with him, because he wasn't trying to protect to me. Now, I was telling him to let bad things happen to me. If only he knew the reasons behind my request.

"Hell, no." he responded. "That's not going to happen. It's bad enough to that I have to stand by and do nothing when Edward's tearing into you. I'll be damned before I let another do it."

"You really should listen to her, lover boy." Dimitri taunted. "You could save you both a lot of trouble."

"You stay out of this." I spat, feeling a little braver with Ben here. I knew that I'd pay for it when he left, but I needed to keep Ben from getting angrier and letting Dimitri talk definitely wasn't going to do that.

"Watch it, bitch!" Dimitri yelled sounding angrier. "Lover boy's presence doesn't change anything. I'm still your Master, and you're still my whore."

"Don't you talk to her like that!" Ben growled back, before I could give the required response. "She isn't a whore!"

"She sure acts like one." Dimitri taunted.

Ben growled again and sank into an attack crouch that mirrored Dimitri's. This was getting out of hand and fast. I had to do something to stop him them from going after each other before Ben got killed, or worse Edward came home. God only knew what he'd do if he walked in on this scene. All three of us would be in serious trouble. I didn't care about what he did to Dimitri, but if something happened to Ben, because of me, I'd never be able to live with myself.

I climbed off the bed, wrapping the sheet around my naked body and went to stand in front of Ben, completely blocking Dimitri from his view. I needed his full attention on me to convince him to calm down, because Dimitri was only making the whole thing worse. I had to get Ben to stand down before he got himself into trouble.

"Listen to me, Ben," I pleaded, placing a hand on his cheek. "You have to walk away now for your own sake. He knows about everything. Your betrayal and our feelings for each other. He's prepared to tell Edward about it all, if I don't give him what he wants. And right now, he wants sex, so I have to give it to him. I love you too much not to, so please just go and let this happen. I promise everything is going to be alright."

"I can't do that, Kar." he responded stroking my cheek. "I've spent the last few days thinking about everything and I know now that you're right. It's wrong of me to tell you that I love you, but not protect you from Edward or anyone else. That's why I can't walk away from you right now. I have to protect you from this monster, Edward and anyone else who tries to hurt you. I love you, Kari, and it's about time I started to show it."

"But you could be killed." I whispered.

"Then that's the chance that I'm going to have to take."

"But I can't..."

Dimitri's hand on my ass cut me off and I let out a gasp.

"Get your hands off of her." Ben growled grabbing my wrist and pulling me gently towards him.

"As she has already explained, you're in no position to tell me what to do." Dimitri responded, grabbing me around the waist and yanking me away from Ben.

Ben released my wrist, knowing that I could get hurt worse if he they played tug-of-war with me. I gulped and prayed that he would just leave and let Dimitri have his way with me. I could handle that as long as he lived.

He, however, just stood there looking ready to attack.

"Please, Ben," I whispered trying hard not to cry. "Just leave and come back when he's done. I can handle it."

"I can't do that Kari." he answered shaking his head.

Dimitri just chuckled and kissed my neck.

"You're more than welcome to watch." he said and pulled the sheet from my body.

Ben growled, but didn't do anything. I was sure that the only thing keeping him from attacking was the fact that Dimitri was still holding me and could kill me before Ben could land a punch. Dimitri really knew what he was doing and I wished that Ben would leave. I didn't want him to have to watch this humiliation.

Dimitri trailed his fingers down by body, touching me and kissing my neck. I didn't take my eyes off Ben trying very hard to imagine that it was he who was doing this to me. Unfortunately, since we had never actually done anything, I didn't have anything to imagine.

Dimitri hands made it down to my vaginal area and I thought for one horrifying moment that he was going to finger me right there in front of Ben. Instead, he ran his fingers through my pubic hair and whispered,

"Like I said before, you still have a few lessons to learn and pleasuring you certainly won't teach you those lessons. Instead, you're going to give me pleasure."

In one swift movement, he turned me around and shoved me down to my knees where his dick was level with my eyes. I was surprised that he would make such a stupid mistake. Did he not realize that his hold on me was the only thing that kept Ben from attacking? Did he think that once I was out of immediate danger that Ben would continue to be unresponsive? Especially after everything that he just said about how much he loved me.

Sure enough, the second I was out of Dimitri grasp, Ben leapt over my head and knocked Dimitri to the ground. The floor shook beneath them when they landed. The next thing I heard was rock hitting rock and somehow knew that Ben was beating the shit out of Dimitri. I wanted to do something to help him, even though he seem to be doing okay on his own, but I was still too shocked and terrified to even move.

Even through the shock and terror, though, I knew that Ben couldn't keep this up. If anyone walked in on him beating up one of Edward's favorite men, it wouldn't matter whether or not Dimitri told on him. Edward would want to destroy Ben for going after Dimitri. I had to make him stop.

"Ben," I whispered, knowing that he could hear me. "Stop, please."

The sounds of punches stopped and Ben turned back to me. He had that questioning expression on his face again.

"If someone catches you beating him up, Edward's going to..."

I didn't get a chance to finish before Dimitri took advantage of Ben's distraction and flipped him, so that he was now on the bottom.

The sounds of rock hitting rock picked up again. Unfortunately, this time Dimitri was the one doing better than Ben. I got over my shock and terror the minute I heard Ben's cries of pain. I got up off the floor and ran to the two men on the floor. I had to get Dimitri to stop, because I couldn't bear to see Ben in that kind of pain.

"Master, please." I cried trying to pull at his arm. "Stop! I'll make him go away."

"Shut up, stupid whore!" Dimitri yelled and struck me so fast that I didn't even register the fact that he had stopped punching Ben.

I cried out in pain as I fell to the floor. I didn't see what happened in the fight after that, but I heard Ben growl,

"Don't talk to her like that."

The statement was followed by another small crash and suddenly Ben was in front of me.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked.

"I'm fine, but you really should have gone after him." I answered. "If someone else finds out, it's not..."

Once again, I didn't get the chance to finish before, I heard Ben's cry of pain and he was ripped away from me. I looked up in time to see Dimitri had grabbed Ben by the hair and yanked him off the ground. In the next second, he sent Ben sailing across the room and crashing into the bathroom door. I was surprised that it didn't break Of course, Edward had everything built with the strongest material available.

I didn't even have a chance to react to that, because merely a second later Dimitri grabbed me by the hair and sent me sailing through the air. I landed on my back, on the bed with a thump.

"You better be the amazing fuck that Edward claims." he growled crawling on top of me. "Because, if you're not worth this trouble, I'm going to give you a worse punishment than anything Edward could come up with."

He positioned himself at my entrance, once again, but, once again, he was gone before he could enter me. Ben had recovered from hitting the bathroom door, faster than I would've thought possible and had Dimitri pinned against the wall.

"Listen up, asshole; this is what's going to happen." Ben growled right into his face. "You are going to get out of here, right now, and if you ever come back, I'll tear you limb from limb."

Dimitri chuckled again.

"If I leave now, Edward's going to find out your little affair the minute he gets back." Dimitri replied with a smirk.

"Well, do what you gotta do." Ben replied. "Just keep in mind that I'm not the only one having a little affair with her."

"Like he'll believe you over me." he challenged.

"I have the power to make sure he does." Ben growled back. "But if you wanna test that, be my guest."

He released Dimitri from his hold.

"But either way, you're going to leave now."

Dimitri glared at him for a long moment and I thought for sure that fists were going to start flying again, but he simply sneered, put his clothes back on, and walked out of the room.

Ben was by my side the second the door swung shut.

"Are you alright?" he asked me frantically.

I wasn't sure how to answer that questioned. I was relieved that he wasn't hurt and that he had stopped Dimitri from raping me. I was happy that Dimitri was gone and Ben had finally stood up for me. Yet, I was terrified of what was going to happen when Edward got home. What if Dimitri didn't heed Ben's warning? If he told, Ben might not even have the chance to talk to Edward about what he caught Dimitri doing. Edward would probably kill Ben on the spot for a betrayal of this magnitude. It's what he's been saying he'd do to any traitors over the last two months. Not to mention there was the fact that I hadn't even been given a chance to process what Dimitri had done to my father. It was all too much to nail down a specific emotion.

I couldn't answer, so I just broke down. I grabbed his shirt and buried my face in his chest spilling every tear that I'd been holding in since before Ben came into the room.

"Shhh, baby." he whispered stroking my hair. "It's okay now. I'm here."

I sobbed into his chest as he rocked me and continued to whisper soothing words.

I wasn't sure how long I cried before I finally calmed enough to realize that I was still naked. I pushed myself away from him trying to find where my clothes ended up.

Ben, who had guessed what I was looking for, laid me gently down before getting off the bed and retrieving my clothes. He came back and laid them next to me with a sad smile.

"Thank you." I whispered, sitting up. "For everything."

He flashed me another said smile, before turning away and going to stand in a corner.

"Get dressed and then we'll talk." he said to the corner.

"Okay." I sighed.

I did what he said a little worried about the conversation to follow. I knew Ben would want details of everything that happened between Dimitri and me. I knew he'd be angry when he found out how long it was going on without me telling him. He would most definitely be angry about the reasons that I would give him for my silence.

"I'm done." I told him quietly once I had the camisole and shorts back on and was back on the bed.

He came back over to me, sat on the bed and pulled me into his arms, so that he was cradling me again. We were silent for a long time as we sat there just comforting each other.

"How long?" Ben finally asked.

"A month." I said a little above a whisper.

"What?" he asked. "You've been letting him hurt like that for a month and you didn't tell me anything?! Why?"

I sighed and had to swallow the lump in my throat before I answered.

"It started after the meeting with Alice, just five minutes after we fought about you not standing up for me. He came in and pretty much told me that he knew everything about you and the two of us. He said he knew how we felt about each other and if I didn't do what he wanted, he would tell Edward." A few tears fell from my eyes as I explained. He wiped them away. "As angry as I was with you at the time, I couldn't just let him tell Edward, because that would get you killed. I didn't want that, Ben. I don't want that, so I agreed to keep you alive."

"Honey," he said sadly. "You should've told me, I would've taken care of it."

I just shook my head.

"I couldn't." I told him. "What if Edward destroyed you, before you had a chance to do anything about it?"

"I suppose I can understand that." he sighed holding me close to his chest. "But you have to understand, that I'm not like Kenzi. I can take care of myself, love. Especially if doing so helps take care of you. I'm not defenseless. I can handle an asshole like Dimitri."

"I know, but Ben, you've done so much in the last two months to make this new life even the slightest bit easier for me, that I had to do something to return the favor."

"By getting yourself hurt worse every night? Surely, you know that I'd rather go through the worst kind of pain and stress to keep you safe."

"I know."

We fell silent after that. I think we both knew that there was no point in arguing anymore. We were both stubborn as mules and we'd spend the little bit of time we had finding arguing why one was right and the other was wrong. I didn't want to do that, not after all the time that the two of us have spent apart.

"So, did he…" Ben said after a few moments of that silence. He trailed off, but I was almost positive how the question was going to end.

"Rape me." I finished sadly. "No, this would've been the first time. He worried that Edward would catch us. That's why he usually had me blowing him or giving him hand jobs. Mostly just things that would degrade and humiliate me."

I left out the part about the orgasm thing a couple of nights ago. He didn't need to hear about that, especially when I spent the whole time wishing it could've been him.

"So why'd he try it tonight?" Ben whispered.

"Because I think I really pissed him off."

"What happened?"

"He came in and told me that I had been so good the past couple of days that I deserved a treat." I started explaining trying hard not to let my emotions get the better of me. "Then he proceeded to tell me that he killed my father."

I choked on the crack in my voice, but somehow avoided a completely break down at that point.

"Oh God." Ben whispered and pressed his lips against my hair. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." I replied shaking my head. "I mean, there's a part of me that doesn't want to give a damn. A part that wants to say Good Riddance, because the fucker got what was coming to him. That part desperately wants to be okay with it. It would be the least I deserved after everything that I suffered at his hands. But there's also the part of me that remembers when he was daddy. That part of me remembers that there was a time when my father loved me and took care of me. He gave me everything that I wanted and always made me smile when I was sad."

Tears that I tried very hard to avoid were now rolling down my cheeks. Ben brushed them away making quiet shushing noises, but not interrupting my speech.

"That part of me wants to forgive, not only because of the man he used to be, but because that part understands why he did what he did. I mean, it doesn't make it any less wrong, but easier to understand."

"And why do you think he did it?" Ben whispered.

"My mother was the best thing that ever happened to him. She was beautiful, kind, understanding, and very happy. She gave him everything that he wanted and so much more. She brought light to his life from the moment they met. He gave up everything, including his family for her." I explained. "Because he loved with all his heart and soul. Then one day she's ripped violently from his life by a bunch of drunken assholes that didn't stay long enough to make sure that she was okay. They didn't even call the cops. Somebody happened to drive by the wreck a few minutes it happened. We had no way of knowing who they were or where they went. No way of getting our justice from those men who wronged us. And my father needed someone to blame, someone to punish for what happened to her, because that's angry he was. I became that person, because she wouldn't have been on that road that night, if she hadn't taken me to see my friend."

Tears continued to trickle down my cheeks. Ben actually pushed me away from his chest and held my face between his hands.

"You know it's not your fault, don't you?" he asked almost pleadingly.

"Yes." I told him nodding. "And I'm sure that my father knew it too, but it doesn't change that want for justice and revenge. Like I said, it's inexcusable, but some part of me does understand it better and that's why I can't be glad that he's gone. I want to be, so badly Ben. You have no idea but he's my daddy and I love him."

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I buried my face back in his chest and completely lost it. I hadn't really been able to process my father's murder until this point. Now, that I had, I sort of wished that Dimitri was tearing into me, just so I wouldn't have to think about it.

I didn't realize how much I needed that distraction, until that moment. I didn't want to spend this night wallowing in confusion and sadness over what happened to my father. Especially since Ben and I were going to be alone together for only a few short hours. We had to make good on those hours. I definitely didn't want to spend them crying about a man who could've cared less about me.

I wanted to spend them feeling loved and worthwhile. I wanted the man who I loved to not just be lying next to me. I wanted his hands to be the ones touching me. His lips to be the ones kissing me. His touch to be the one that sent me reeling from an orgasm. I wanted, no I needed, to make love with him.

I wasn't sure exactly where the need came from, but it was a burning need that couldn't be ignored.

"Ben," I whispered pulling away from him and doing my best to calm myself. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Anything, love, anything." he replied, kissing my lips gently.

"Make love to me." I whispered. I was terrified that he'd tell me no. That he'd say he could never make love to someone who gives themselves to other men on a daily basis.

"I don't think that's a good idea." he replied gently, yet, sadly.

"Why not?" I asked sounding more hurt than I wanted to.

"Because you are confused and vulnerable, right now, and I don't wanna take advantage of that." he answered. "If I did, I wouldn't be any different from Edward and Dimitri."

"That's not true." I argued. "Because I'm asking you to take advantage of that. I love you, Ben and I want you to have every part of me."

"I love you too, Kari." he whispered, wiping the tears that were streaming down my cheeks. "More than you can possibly imagine and that's why I can't do it right now."

"Please!" I begged, not at all ashamed. "I want this Ben. God, I need it. Please."

"Kari, even if you weren't vulnerable, I wouldn't put you at the kind of risk."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a vampire, Kari. A million times stronger than you are. If I lost control, even for a second, I could hurt you worse than Edward and Dimitri put together. And that wouldn't make me any better than them."

"Forget about Edward and Dimitri for a minute." I pled. "And think about me and how you feel about me."

"I am and that's exactly why I'm saying no."

I let out a small sob and hung my head. I could feel more tears falling down my cheeks. Less than a second later, I felt Ben's cold hands touch the side of my face and force me to look at him.

"Why is this so important to you?" he asked me. "Especially now of all times."

"Because Ben, this experience, it's supposed to be one of the best experiences of a woman's life." I explained. "Sex is supposed to be an amazing and beautiful thing. Something that you share with someone who you care about more than yourself. It's not supposed to be something taken from you whenever a vicious monster decides he wants it. I've spent the last two months experiencing it with a vicious monster. I wanna do it the right way, at least once before I die."

"You're not going to die here." he told me. "You can't promise that and you know it." I cried.

He was silent for a long moment as he simply stared into my eyes. I wasn't sure what else to say that could convince him that I wanted and needed this. So, instead of saying anything, I stared back at him, silently begging him to say yes.

"Alright." he finally said. "I love you, Kari and would do anything for you. And if this is something that you need to help you survive, then we'll try it, but you have to tell me if I hurt. That way, I can stop and adjust myself to you. And if at any point you want me to stop, then all you have to do is say so. I won't make you continue, no matter how far we've gotten. I won't be like them. One more thing, I want this, just as much as you do, but I don't want to hurt you."

"I know." I replied.

"Good." he responded.

**This is where the lemons begin…..**

He then, flipped us so that I was lying on the bed and he was straddling me. I smiled as he leaned down and gently kissed my lips. It was nothing like when Dimitri or Edward would kiss me. Ben's kiss sent an electric shock, stronger than anything I had ever felt in my life, jolting through my body. I kissed him back without hesitation.

Our tongues danced with each in the more passionately then I ever thought possible. It only lasted for a few seconds before he moved from my lips to my chin jaw and neck. He kissed each spot gently and passionately, all the while whispering words like beautiful, worthwhile, smart, wonderful, and amazing.

I couldn't help but smile as I felt his hands creep down my body to the hem of my shirt. He continued to plant the loving, gentle kisses on my neck and chest as he lifted my shirt from my stomach. I couldn't help but let out a few moans from the pleasure his simple kisses were causing me. I sat up to make it easier for him to remove my shirt. Once it was off, he tossed it carelessly onto the floor and went back to kissing my chest.

He gripped my right breasts gently in his left hand and began massaging it. I felt a small bit of pain when his thumb grazed my terribly sore nipple, but it was quickly replaced by the pleasure of knowing that it was finally some I loved doing this to me. He continued to massage the breast as he took the other into his mouth and began sucking.

It felt so much better than what Dimitri had done a couple of nights before. He gently circled my nipple with his tongue and I couldn't help, but moan at the pleasure of it. I could hear a few moans coming from Ben's mouth as he continued to suck on my breast. I actually arched my back hoping to give him better access.

Once he finished with the breasts, he started kissing the rest of my body. It didn't take me long to realize that he was kissing all of my bruises and scares and whispering apologies as he did so. I wanted to tell him that he had nothing to be sorry for, but my body had other plans. I was shaking in pleasure, unable to believe that something could feel this amazing.

I didn't think that I'd be able to use my voice for anything other moan, which was exactly what I was doing the entire time. I wasn't sure how long the pleasure of his kisses lasted, before I decided that I was sick of being the only one with my shirt off.

I reached for the hem of his polo and started yanking it upward. He looked up at me and chuckled, before leaning down to kiss me. I locked lips with his for another thirty seconds before I managed to pull the shirt completely over his head and threw it on the floor.

His chest was the most beautiful chest that I had ever seen in my life. He wasn't muscular like Dimitri, but definitely wasn't anywhere as scrawny as Mike. He was just perfect, so much so, I had to reach out and touch it to be sure that it was real. As I explored his chest, he went back to kissing my body, stopping every now and then to suck on one of my more sensitive areas.

I could already feel the wetness and tightening of my stomach that came along with what Dimitri had done the other night, only this time, I didn't try to fight it. I actually found myself thinking that if Ben was trying, so hard to pleasure me, then shouldn't I do something to pleasure him. There was really only one thing that I could think to do.

I slid my body down until I was between his legs. He looked at me strange for a second, but didn't try to stop me. That was until I reached out to undo his pants.

"No, Kari." he whispered, pulling me back up by the wrists. "I would never ask you to do that, until I felt you were ready. It'd be too degrading and humiliating for you right now. Besides, this night is all about making you feel good."

I blushed slightly and he kissed each of my cheeks. Then moved his hands down to the rest of my body.

"Are you sure about this?" he whispered.

"Yes." I told him.

He nodded and grabbed the top of my shorts pulling them down. I lifted my hips a little to make it easier for him. When those were on the floor, I spread myself for him. Not in the least bit afraid or embarrassed.

He placed his head between my legs and I moaned as his tongue teased my lips. He soon slipped into between my lips and ran it along my slit. I quivered with excitement and he chuckled. He plunged his tongue in and out of me, occasionally flicking my clit with it.

There was, of course, pain, at first, from being abused so much, but that pain was quickly replaced by pleasure that caused me to moan and beg Ben for more. My juices were already starting to leak out of me. I found myself anticipating that wonderful feeling that the monster, Dimitri, had given me a couple of nights ago.

He replaced his tongue with his fingers shortly after and I found the wetness was getting harder to control. He gently rubbed my clit with one finger as he slid three fingers from his other hand inside of me. That many fingers didn't bother me. I had much worse shoved inside in the last two months.

They actually felt ten times more amazing than anything else that had been done to me. I couldn't help the moans of pleasure and cries of Ben's name that escaped my lips. I begged him to go harder and faster. I could feel my orgasm about to explode out of me any second.

Then, just like Dimitri, he stopped. I stared up at him in panic.

"Don't worry, love." He whispered stroking my cheek. "I know your close and wanna do this right."

He undid his pants and positioned himself at my entrance.

"Last chance?" he questioned with a smirk.

"Just do it, damn it." I all but growled.

He laughed and slowly slid himself inside me. I knew that he was trying to be gentle and not hurt me, but this was ridiculous. Did he forget who had spent that last two months viciously raping me? I could handle so much more than this.

"Ben, I'm not a porcelain doll." I growled. "I can handle much worse."

Once again, he chuckled, but picked up the pace. He thrust in and out of me fast and deep, but gentle at the same time. Having him inside of me was nothing like Edward. It felt ten times better and I felt myself growing closer and closer to my orgasm as the seconds ticked by.

"Harder, Ben, faster." I cried. "Oh God please!"

I didn't mind that I was begging at this point. It was Ben; after all, he wouldn't use it as a means to humiliate me. In fact, he simply did what I asked without a single comment.

"I'm so close, too, Kari." he moaned after a minute. "But I need to feel you cum on me to help me finish. Can you cum for me love?"

He reached one hand down to gently rub my clit while massaging my breast with the other. He planted a few more kisses on my neck, making sure to suck on my pulse point. That, for some reason, is what pushed me over the edge.

I suddenly felt as if my body was a live wire. I could feel little electric shocks of pleasure running through it as my juices burst through the wall they had built. My body convulsed in pleasure as I screamed Ben's name at the top of my lungs. Thanking God that Edward's room was sound proof.

Ben wasn't too far behind me. He pumped himself into three or four more times before I felt his seed spill into my. He cried my name as he rode out his orgasm then collapsed on top of me.

**END LEMONS**

I laid beneath him quivering in pleasure and trying to catch me breath as I came down from my orgasm. It may have not been my first one, but damn it was better than the one Dimitri gave me. I thanked God for that.

When I finally recovered, I looked Ben in the eyes and saw that he was smiling. I couldn't help but smile back as a blush crept into my cheeks. He chuckled and kissed my nose.

"You were amazing, my beautiful angel." he whispered stroking some hair out of my sweaty face.

"Thank you." I whispered, hoping he understood that I wasn't thanking him for the compliment.

"Anything for you love." he responded and rolled off me.

I worried that he was going to leave, but he simply wrapped his arms around me and pulled my naked body to his.

"I love you." I whispered and kissed his bare shoulder.

"I love you too." he replied and kissed my hair. "Now, sleep, beautiful."


	59. And We'll Dig a Deep Hole

**EDWARD**

Two weeks after we discovered Alice had roughly one hundred men guarding the borders of Forks and preventing us from getting more slaves, I found myself in the conference room preparing to start a meeting that was called by Dimitri and a few others. I had a decent idea of what this was about, but they were all blocking, so it was hard to say for sure.

"Alright, Dimitri," I sighed as I sank into my chair at the head of the table. "What's this about?"

"Well, Edward," he replied lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on them. "Quite of few of us are wondering why it's been two weeks and we have yet to do anything about the army that is preventing us from getting more humans. I mean, what was the point of going on the scouting mission, if we weren't going to do anything about it."

I let out a long sigh. I knew this was coming. They wanted their revenge on Alice for what she stole from us. They wanted to take action and get back in control of the situation.

I understood that want, because I wanted the very same thing. I hated that Alice had taken that control from me. I hated that she was able to just come in and take what was mine without difficulty. I needed to remind her who was in charge. To show her that I wasn't going to give up that easily. However, years of living with Carlisle and denying my very nature taught a few things about self-control.

I knew that it wouldn't do us any good to rush in and start destroying people. That would only piss Alice off, and I knew from experience, that a pissed off Alice was not a good thing. In fact, it was the worst thing imaginable. It didn't help that she had an entire army behind her this time.

There were reasons why attacking now was not a good thing. Reasons that I had to make them understand.

"I understand your concerns and know how desperately you want revenge for our fallen brothers and retribution for our stolen property. I want the same thing, but there are reasons why we can't risk rushing out there and killing Alice's men." I explained.

"I think we'd all feel a little better if you elaborated on those reasons, Edward." Dimitri replied and I could hear a slight challenge in his voice.

I didn't like that one bit. The man had been getting more and more daring over the last month and half. He had been questioning a lot of my methods and decisions lately and frankly, he was pissing me off. If it weren't for the fact that he had been such a good friend over the years, I would've had him destroyed for insubordination. I had to admit, though, the idea was becoming more and more appealing after the last two weeks.

Aside from always questioning me, I felt like he was hiding something major from me. Unfortunately, I couldn't get a read on him. He was too good at blocking my gift, especially since he had a mental one of his own. I suppose I'd just have to add him to my list of people to keep a closer eye on.

I sighed.

"As much as I don't appreciate being second guessed, I realize that this is a difficult situation for everyone. One that might be easier to deal with, if I did explain myself this time." I stated telling the truth.

I disliked the fact that they were all sitting here contesting my decision to not fight with Alice's men at this point. It had been my decisions after all, that got us where we are today. It was those decisions that made this life better for the vampire race. Was it too much to ask them to have faith in this one?

On the other hand, I could understand their need for reassurance at this point. I was pretty much telling them that Alice should just be able to get away with what she's done to us. That's hardly the case. In fact, I was looking forward to making her suffer for it all. However, now was not the time.

"We know that Alice has at least one hundred men blocking the ways out of Forks, which is preventing us from taking more slaves. I'll admit that sending a group of men out to start slowly destroying them is the most appealing and simplest action. However, it is not the wisest." I explained.

"Why's that?" Wyatt asked from the other end of the table.

"Because we are unsure of how many others Alice has on her side." I answered. "Think about it for a second. We know she had the one hundred blocking us from getting out of Forks, but in order for her to do the things that, she's been doing; she'd need at least a hundred to two hundred more. That means, that if we started killing off the men on the border, she'd just start sending more and more to fill the holes."

"So then why can't we just keep killing them, until she doesn't have any more to send?" Marcy asked.

"Do you really think that Alice would wait around and let it get that far?" I replied. "Because she wouldn't. She'd get pissed after the first fifty or so and decide to stop her sneaking around shit to come at us head on. While I'm not afraid of an attack, it would be too much of a risk to piss her off enough to start a full on war without knowing exactly what we were up against. I mean, for all we know she could have an army of three hundred, which would outnumber us. I won't take that risk with my coven and my friends. We have to wait until we know exactly what we are up against."

"And we exactly are we going to do until then?" Lucas asked.

"Well Lucas, I'm already doing something about it." I told him. "I have a couple of groups out looking for Alice's headquarters as well as the place where they could be keeping the girls that they've helped to escape. I'm hoping that way we can get a better count of her army. I also have Lauren and Jessica checking out the ones we already know are on her side. They are looking at their backgrounds as well as their family histories. Trying to find anything at all that we can use against them when the times comes. I know it isn't much, but it is the smartest thing we can do at this point. I don't want use diving into something that may be over our heads. I want us to come out successful with the least amount of casualties possible. I hope you all understand where I'm coming from."

Everyone nodded and murmured their agreement. Most of them had been so blinded by the thought of revenge; they never thought that jumping into this would possibly be dangerous. Now that I had given them that option to consider, they understood and were now behind me one hundred percent.

A few were not appeased by my answer though. Those few had spent most of their existences getting instant gratification. They didn't think of the consequences of their actions, before they made a move. Instead, they just did it and figured out the rest later. I knew Alice well enough to know, that wouldn't work with her.

Thankfully, they had all known better than to say anything. My decision had been made and my reasoning had been explained, there was nothing they could do about it now. They just had to live with it and if they spoke against, I had every right to destroy them on the spot. They knew this, which is probably why none of them spoke up.

"Now, if that's all," I sighed after a few moments of silence, "I've had a long day and would like to spend some time with my pet. You're all dismissed."

Once everyone was gone, I made my way to the kitchen to retrieve the dinner that I had requested for Pet.

Walking down the hallway, I noticed Ben and Dimitri standing in the middle of it, having some kind of argument. The citing itself wasn't too odd. The two had never really gotten along. In fact, whenever Dimitri came to visit, the two always ended up fighting about something completely stupid.

No, the odd parts were that they were doing it all in whispers, so low, not even a vampire could hear and the fact that they both stopped the minute they heard me walking up the hallway. They had never done it like that before. In fact, they sometimes went out of their ways to let me hear them. In order to get the other one in trouble. They had never stopped an argument on my account before. They were hiding something from me and I was going to find out exactly what it was.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" I asked walking up beside Ben and leaning against the wall.

Ben's eyes locked with mine.

"No, Edward." he answered in a calm, almost detached voice. "We were just arguing over the outcome of a bet. That's all."

Everything inside me was telling me that Ben was lying. If it had been over a simple bet, why would they have stopped the argument on my account? Not to mention the fact that they were both using their gifts to help them block me. There had to be something more to it than that.

However, my head was saying that the whole thing was perfectly logical. The men made bets all the time, usually using the slaves as their prizes. It wasn't odd that they would have a discrepancy over who the winner was. Still, something didn't seem right about that answer.

I opened my mouth to question them on the terms of the bet, but Dimitri cut me off.

"Yeah, because Ben here's a sore loser who doesn't like to admit defeat. Isn't that right, Benny Boy?" Dimitri sneered.

Ben broke the eye contact for half a second to sneer back,

"Better to be a loser than a cheater." he then turned back to me and added, "See, Edward, it's nothing that we can't figure out on our own, I promise."

The idea did indeed sound probable, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that they were both hiding something from me. Unfortunately, I had no evidence to push the matter and they knew it. I knew it too, or maybe I knew from the way Ben was staring at me that he wouldn't let me go until I believed it. As much as I wanted to drag the truth out of both of them, I decided that it wasn't worth it. I'd figure it all out eventually. Besides, my pet awaited my attention.

"Well, if you two have got it under control, then I'll just leave you to it." I said.

I finished my walk to the kitchen and found a tray with the bowls of fruit and soup and a bottle of water that I had requested for Pet sitting on the counter.

She had been feeling and acting a little weird over the past week and a half. It was almost as if she was dead. Whenever I wasn't with her, she would either just lay there staring at nothing or sleep. Even when Ben came in to see, she would simply let him hold her and lay there staring at nothing. We were both worried about her, but for very different reasons.

He was worried because he actually gave a damn about her and didn't want her to die or be in pain. I was worried, simply because I wasn't ready for her to die yet. I was still having so much fun with her. I didn't want to lose her just yet.

I figured it had something to do with the fact that she wasn't getting enough to eat. I hadn't realized until recently that I was only giving her enough food for a human to survive under normal circumstances. I didn't think that she would need more nutrients after being fucked by me every other night.

I doubled the amount of food that I was giving her and hoped that be enough to get her up and running again. I didn't want to continue fucking someone who didn't have the energy to fight back.

I sighed, grabbed the tray off the counter and headed up to my room.

When I arrived, Pet was lying on the bed with her back facing me. I could tell by her deep breathing and steady rhythm of her heart that she was sleeping, again. That worried me a little more, considering that she had about twelve hours of sleep the night before and I hadn't been able to do anything with her all day.

I sighed and placed the tray on the bedside table, before sitting next to her on the bed and attempting to rouse her.

"Pet," I whispered shaking her shoulder roughly. "It's time to wake up. I've brought you something to eat." She didn't respond at first, so I shook her harder. "Pet, wake up now!" I growled right in her ear.

Immediately after that, her eyes snapped open and she turned to look at me. Her big brown eyes no longer held what little life they had left when she was brought to me. They were now extremely sad and terrified, but there was something else about them that I couldn't put my finger on.

"Good evening, Master." she said and immediately sat up.

I was still surprised by her sudden turn around. Up until two weeks ago, she wouldn't do anything that I asked of her, in the hopes that I would kill her, but, since her last whipping, she had been nothing, but obedient. I wondered why the sudden change, but never asked. I didn't want to give her the impression that I actually cared.

"Good evening, Pet." I said in a cold and detached voice. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged and that pissed me off. She knew that she needed to always answer my questions verbally. I refused to understand simple gestures.

I reached my head around to the back of her head and grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking her head back. She cried out in pain and surprise. I was surprised to see beads of sweat pouring down her forehead.

"That wasn't an answer, Pet." I growled, yanking a little harder. "Now, I'll ask one more time; how are you feeling?"

"I don't know how I'm feeling Master." she replied. "I mean, nothing's wrong, but I can feel that something isn't right. I just don't know what that something is."

"I see." I answered and released her hair, satisfied by her response. "I've brought you something to eat." I added, picking up the tray and sitting it on the bed beside her.

She had been such a good girl with eating all of her meals lately that I had done away with her doggie bowl. See, I wasn't a total monster. She was allowed to feed herself, with silverware and everything, so long as she actually ate the food.

She looked down at the tray but turned away from it.

"I'm not hungry." she told me.

Her words angered me again. She knew better than to say no when I offered her food. It was part of our new rules. A part that I wasn't going to let up on, no matter how she was feeling at the time.

I grabbed her chin and forced her to look back at me. Her eyes were scared and sad. Excellent. I smirked down at her.

"Pet, you know the rules." I told her. "When I bring you food, you eat."

"I know, Master." she replied in a shaking voice. "But I just don't want it. It doesn't look or smell good at all. And I'm still full from lunch."

Now, that really pissed me off. Did she think that she could get away with arguing with me? Please. I was her Master and if I wanted her to do something, she was going to do. I didn't give a damn how she felt about it.

I jerked her chin up a little higher.

"I don't give a damn how it looks or smells or how full you are." I growled. "If I want you to stuff yourself until you vomit, that's what you're gonna do. Now, one way or another, you will eat your dinner. Even if I have to tie you to the bed and shove it down your throat. Is that what you want?"

"No, Master." she replied with a cracking voice. "I'll eat."

"Good." I released her chin and she glared at me for a long time. I thought for a second that she was going to change her mind and I'd actually be able to tie her up and force-feed her. Unfortunately, after only a few seconds of glaring, she picked up a grape and popped it into her mouth.

After that, she picked up her spoon and started on her soup. She ate everything that was in front of her, annoyingly slow and I waited impatiently. How long could it take for one little girl to eat a bowl of soup and some fruit. I did, however, have to take into consideration the fact that she was sick.

When she finally finished the food, she opened the bottle of water and downed it all in one gulp. She slammed it down on the tray and sent me a death glare.

"Happy now?" she asked.

"Ecstatic." I replied with a smile, placing the tray on the floor by the bed. "Now," I continued reaching out to stroke her cheek. "We can move on to dessert."

In an uncharacteristic show of courage, she pulled away from my touch and turned herself away from me. What the fuck was that about? Did she forget one of the most basic rules? Don't ever pull away from me.

"Do we have to tonight, Master?" she asked in an almost whining voice. "I really don't feel well and I just wanna go back to sleep."

Now that really pissed me off. Why the hell would she think that I would put my needs on hold for her? She was my pet and I was her Master, she did what I wanted when I wanted her to do it, regardless of how she felt about it.

I brought the back of my hand down across her cheek hard. She cried out in pain and fell sideways from the force. She was on the verge of falling off the bed, but I grabbed her wrists and pulled her back to me with a force so strong, she smacked into my chest, hard. I heard her cry out in pain as her breasts hit my rock hard chest. Our faces were only inches apart as she stared up at me with fear.

"You seem to be forgetting much today, Pet." I growled. "So let me remind you. I. Own. You. Every part of you. Mind, body, and soul. I am your Master and you are simply my toy to do with what I want, regardless of how you feel about it. Now, I wanna play and that's exactly what we're gonna do, whether you like it or not. Do you understand?"

I could see the tears filling her eyes and knew that I had won this argument.

"Yes Master, I-" she started to say, but then started making gagging noises and trying to pull herself away from me.

I, who had spent enough time around human Bella to know the telltale signs of someone about to vomit, released her and let her dart to the bathroom. I heard her lift the lid and drop to her knees on the tiled floor. This was followed by a couple more gagging noises and the sound of vomit hitting the toilet.

The small compassionate part of me that had remembered what it was like when my daughter was sick, wanted nothing more than to go in there and hold her hair back while rubbing comforting circles into her back as I waited for her to finish. However, the monster part of me, liked the fact that she was in there getting sick without anyone to comfort her. It reinforced the idea that I didn't give a damn about her.

I stayed on the bed, listening to her get violently sick into the toilet for about five minutes. I knew calling McIntyre would be inevitable now. I just hoped that whatever her problem was, it wouldn't take her long to recover.

When she finished, I expected her to come out and beg me not to take her tonight, but that didn't happen. Instead, I heard her collapse to the floor. Her heart rate as well as her breathing told me that she was unconscious. That wasn't good at all.

I was off the bed and to the bathroom within a matter of milliseconds. Pet was lying on the floor. Her right arm was stretched above her body with her head resting on it. Her eyes were closed and there was teardrops falling down her cheeks along with beads of sweat rolling down her face. Her pursed lips had a ring of vomit around them.

I sighed and picked her up off the floor. I carried her to the bed while I dialed McIntyre's number wondering what the hell was wrong with her.

An hour later, Pet was just coming to as McIntyre was finishing the examination. I was sitting on the bed beside her, running my hands over her breasts and stomach. When she opened her eyes and felt McIntyre examining her lower body, she started to whimper and squirm a little.

"Pet, knock it off!" I growled, slapping her breast hard. "He's not going to hurt you. He's just trying to figure out what's wrong."

"Yes, Master. Sorry, Master." she replied and stopped moving, but couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes. I chuckled at those, but didn't say anything.

McIntyre finished five minutes later and stood up to look at me.

"So what's the problem?" I asked.

"Nothing. She's absolutely healthy." McIntyre replied.

Pet made a noise like she didn't agree with that assessment, so I pinched and twisted her nipple. She cried out in pain and I just laughed.

"No one asked for your opinion, slut." I growled at her.

She simply nodded in response. She knew better than that and, had I not been so confused by what McIntyre said, I would've punished her for it.

"I don't understand." I told him. "I mean, she's been like this for over a week, there has to be something."

"I said she was healthy, but I didn't say there was nothing to worry about."

"I don't follow."

"When was the last time she bled?"

"Like what kind of bleed?"

"Her last cycle."

"I don't fucking keep track." I answered outraged that he'd expect me to know, as well as what he was trying to imply. I turned to Pet, maybe she would know; it was her body after all. "When was your last period?"

She looked back at me eyes wide with terror and filling with fresh tears. I could tell by the expression that I wasn't going to like her answer.

"I don't know Master." she whispered trying to fight the tears. "I bleed so much anymore that I can't ever tell if it's from my period or other stuff."

I didn't miss the way her mouth curled in disgust when she referred to my fucking her as other stuff. She'd have to be punished for that as well, but right now, we had more important things to think about. I turned back to McIntyre.

"I need to do a couple of blood tests, then." he sighed.

"Why?" Pet asked without permission.

This time I made to punch her in the stomach, but McIntyre grabbed my fist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you?"

"And why not?" I growled.

"Think about it for a minute Edward and I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out." he said releasing my fist. "You should be familiar enough with her symptoms to know by now."

"No." I said shaking my head. I knew exactly what he was implying. I had known it all along really, but I didn't want to admit it.

"She's got the same symptoms as Bella, Edward." McIntyre pressed. "The increased appetite, the vomiting, the exhaustion and lack of energy and the passing out. It's all pretty much the same. And it's the only other option considering she's perfectly healthy otherwise. She's pregnant Edward."

Pet let out a small, sharp gasp, but knew better than to say anything.

I didn't want to admit it, or even believe it, but McIntyre was right. What other explanation was there for her symptoms? Many of them were the same as Bella's had been with Nessie. Now, the only question was what I was going to do about it.

A million and one emotions were running through my mind at once. Anger, jealousy, sadness, happiness, pain, fear. It was all too much for me to take in at once. I had never planned to have another child, especially after Nessie's murder, but know that I was faced with the possibility of it; I wasn't sure how I wanted to proceed.

Pet was staring at me, confused. I had no doubt that she had a million questions and fears. She had no idea what was going to happen to her or what being pregnant with a vampire's child what mean for her. The fact that she was looking to me for reassurance was laughable. I was her Master and it wasn't my job to reassure her. It was her job to have or not have this child depending on what I decided whether or not she liked it. Unfortunately, I had no idea which one I wanted.

I looked back to McIntyre with a sigh.

"Do your tests and let me know the results immediately. Hopefully, by then, I'll have figured out what I wanna do about it." I told him, before walking out the door and slamming it behind me.

**KARI**

I just laid there on the bed in utter shock letting McIntyre take the blood that he needed for his tests. I wasn't sure what I was so shocked about. I had known that Bella and Edward had their daughter while Bella was still human, so it was certainly possible that Edward could get me pregnant or even Ben for that matter. I suppose I just thought that if it hadn't happened yet, then Edward had messed me up too much inside for me to even conceive. I suppose I was wrong.

Unfortunately, shock wasn't the only feeling that I was having at that moment; there was also a great deal of fear. I had known that Bella carried and delivered their daughter while she was human, but no one had ever gone into detail about the pregnancy or delivering. I had no idea what was in store for me for duration of time this thing was going to be inside of me. If it was anything like what I had been experiencing, then it was going to be bad. I wasn't sure if I could handle it, but could I destroy my child? Regardless of how it was conceived.

I didn't think so, but I knew that choice would be out of my hands. The decision belonged to my Master, Edward. If he said that I had to go through with the pregnancy, then that's what I had to do. If he told me I had to get the baby aborted, then that's what I had to do. I didn't have a say in any of it, and that scared me more than anything else did.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice McIntyre finish extracting the blood and exit the room. Nor did I notice someone else enter the room until I felt weight next to me on the bed and cold arms pull me into a gentle hug.

I looked up to see Ben sitting there with a sad smile on his face. I tried to smile back, but I couldn't make those muscles work.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he asked seeing that I couldn't even fake it today.

I just shook my head and lost it then. I clutched his shirt and buried my face deep in his shoulder crying out all the shock and fear of the last few hours. He held me close to him, kissing my hair and rocking me gently. Like usual, he said nothing as he did his best to silently comfort me.

I wasn't sure how long I cried before Ben pulled me gently away from him and made me look him in the eye.

"Okay, I gotta know, what happened?" he said voice full of concern.

"Well, as you know, I haven't been acting like myself lately." I explained. "I've been mostly exhausted for the past like week and a half. I couldn't even make myself fight Edward, even when he was punishing me for it. Edward's been worried that I was sick and possibly dying. He told me that if an increased diet didn't do me any good, he was going to call McIntyre. Well, too make a long story short, I threw up and passed out in front of Edward today, so he called McIntyre to take a look at me. Apparently, I'm perfectly healthy, but McIntyre thinks that I might be pregnant." I finished.

I hadn't even felt the wave of hysteria that hit me, until after I had finished my explanation. I clutched his shirt and buried my face deeper into Ben's chest.

"Oh God no." Ben said and kissed the top of my hair. "This can't be happening."

He held me tight to him, rocking me and stroking my hair. He didn't say much, mostly because I think that he was still in shock over what I had told him. It wouldn't have mattered if he did say anything; anyway, there was nothing anyone could say to make this better.

"What's going to happen to me?" I whispered into Ben's chest after fifteen minutes of sobbing.

"I don't know." he answered. "I really don't. The only ones who know anything about Bella's pregnancy and delivery are the Cullens. They never really went into details with any of us about it. And we never asked because we felt it was private family business. I need to talk to Alice about getting you out of here, and to people who will take of you."

I nodded into his chest.

"What about Edward?" I asked. "He knows about this and he said he wasn't sure what he was going to do about it. What if he decides he doesn't want the baby and kills us both?"

"Well, I hoping that since he has no reason to believe that this baby's not his, he'll want to keep it, or just stay undecided until I figure out what to do."

"But what if he finds that it could possibly be yours?" I asked. "If that happens before you get me out, then he'll kill the baby at the very least. I don't wanna lose my baby, Ben. Whether it's yours or his."

"Relax." Ben said kissing my forehead. "You and I are the only ones who know we made love. I'm not going to say anything and I'm sure you won't either. As long as we both keep our mouths shut, we'll be fine. And, in the off chance that he does find out, I won't let him hurt you or that baby, regardless of who his daddy is."

I couldn't help, but smile at that bit of reassurance, even if I wasn't positive he could pull it off. It was nice to know that he would try, though.

"Thank you, Ben." I whispered into his shirt.

"Don't thank me, yet." he sighed. "But just remember, no matter what happens I love you."

"I love you, too." I replied kissing his bare shoulder.

I, then, snuggled deeper into him and let him comfort me as I cried myself to sleep.

**EDWARD**

I watched the tiny screen in front of my in a mix of shock and anger. It was one thing to have McIntyre tell me that Pet was possibly pregnant. It was a completely different one to listen to Pet and Ben discuss it and find out that it might be Ben's child. The knowledge made me angrier than I had been in a long time. It was made worse by the fact that I didn't know how they had done it and gotten away with it.

I mean, I had the entire room under surveillance; there was no way they could've gotten away with it, without me seeing it. Even if he took her out of the room to do it, I would've seen it. I let out a growl of frustration and pulled out all of the tapes from the last two and half months. I was going to do a scan through them all to make sure that there wasn't anything that I had missed.

I started with yesterdays and made my way backwards. Nothing out of the ordinary sprang up and it was getting more and more frustrating by the minute. When and how did they do it?

It wasn't until I got to one from two weeks ago that I found something I hadn't notice the first time through the tape. The time suddenly jumped from 7:05 P.M. to 10:38 P.M. someone had turned off the tape for three and a half hours. I thought back to what I had been doing during those three and a half hours and realized that's when I was leading my scouting mission.

I quickly went through the other tapes and found similar holes in the time slots. They didn't start until a few hours after my meeting with Alice a month and a half ago. Sometimes they were only ten or fifteen minutes, others were three to four hours. I couldn't believe that I had missed this in my first time through them. I guess I had been so distracted by the war with Alice that I hadn't even realized someone was trying to pull the wool over my eyes.

I was angry than a hornet and didn't take the time to consider some of the more obvious questions. Like why, if Ben had known about the tapes, why would he allow Pet to talk about their love making when they were still on? Or why was the first time just mere minutes after their first fight?

No, I was too bust reveling in the fact that I had finally found what I needed to give Ben the punishment and death I thought he deserved, but I was going to make things so much worse now. They had both been defying for a month and half, they deserved to suffer a lot worse than I had originally intended. Something that I had every intention of making them do.

I looked back at the little screen, which was still with Pet and Ben at that current time. Pet had cried herself back to sleep and Ben was laying her gently on the bed. He pulled out his cell and dialed a number, probably Alice's, as he walked out the door.

I needed to get someone to tail him and fast. While I had all the proof I needed, I wanted to see if maybe we could find out something about Alice's plans before we killed Ben. At least then he would've been somewhat useful. I pulled out my cell and dialed Mike's number.

"Hey boss, what's up?" Mike answered on the first ring.

"Ben is leaving Pet's room right now." I explained. "I finally have the proof I need to punish and kill him, but I'm sure we can find out more about Alice from him, so I want you to follow him for the rest of the night. I wanna know who he calls, who calls him, what those conversations are about, who he talks to in the house. Anything that could give us any insight into my sister's plans. Can you do that?"

"No problem boss." he replied, sounding more than thrilled that I gave him a mission like this. "Is there anything else I can do? Do you want me to send Dimitri in to keep on eye on your Pet."

"No, that's alright Mike." I responded. "You just follow Ben, I'll take care of Pet myself."


	60. To Bury the Castle

**ALICE **

"I don't understand!" I exploded, pulling at my hair and flopping on the couch.

It was two weeks after; Andi (One of the spies) informed me that Edward had led a group of his men to find out exactly how many of us there were. Thankfully, because of the advanced notice, I was able to get the others to stand clear of the area and he was only able to find the ones blocking the way out of Forks. That meant, he only thought we had roughly one hundred.

We had been expecting him to attack right away. I figured he'd want to get immediate revenge for the ones we stole from them. That's why I told Rosalie and Tanya to stop the raids and have their group, as well as Jasper's and Eleazar's, ready at a second's notice. They stayed hidden, of course, so Edward would continue to think that our numbers were small. We could've easily surprised him, if he attacked. I had even decided to stay with Emmett and Carmen's group for the last two weeks so that we could talk battle strategies and I could help them fight.

I made Galen and Quinn stay at the Denalis' with Kenzi. There was no way that I was letting her anywhere near any member of the army until we were sure that Edward wasn't going to attack. Being separated from her for this long was the hardest thing I ever had to do endure, but I knew it was for the best. I wanted to have the advantage of a thought out plan, but didn't want Kenzi anywhere near the fight when Edward decided to launch his attack.

Only, he hadn't, yet and I couldn't figure out why. Surely, he was cocky enough to believe that his army could handle only a hundred of us.

"Why hasn't he attacked, yet?" I yelled at Galen.

My army decided this morning that I should come back to the Denalis' and take a break. They thought that I was putting too much pressure on myself and needed some time to relax. They also knew how badly I was having Kenzi withdraws. I knew they right, but we couldn't afford to be even one man short at the time. We needed all hands on deck, including me. They, however, refused to see reason and Jasper threatened to drag me back if I didn't agree.

As much as I hated having to leave my army, I was somewhat glad to be back in the Denali's house with Kenzi sleeping upstairs. That meant that it was time for me to be able to completely flip out. When I was in front of everyone else, especially Kenzi, I had to pretend as if everything was okay and I wasn't at all worried. I couldn't show them just how much this was scaring me.

I mean, what if Edward was secretly getting more covens for his army. What if I missed something major about his attack plans and we lose? I didn't think that I could handle that. I, of course, couldn't let the others know about these fears. They were counting on me to save everyone and everything. Kenzi was especially counting on me to save her sister, something that she believed was not impossible for me. She'd never say that aloud, but I could see it in his eyes every time she looked at me. She was counting on me not to let her down, just like the others.

I had to keep it all held together, so they wouldn't see that I lacked the faith in myself that they had in me. I had to keep them believing that I knew what I was doing.

I knew I could trust Galen not to tell anyone that I was losing it. He had been the one constant, other than Kenzi, since this war started. He was there for me whenever I needed him and not just in a guardian capacity, either. He did everything he could to calm me down and talked me through all of my stress over this. I would always be grateful for him.

"I don't know, Ali." he whispered, resting his hand on my shoulder. "Maybe, he's not as stupid as we thought."

"What do you mean?" I asked, unsure about how I felt about his assessment.

"Well, you've spent the last two weeks thinking that Edward would think that one hundred was all we had, but that might not be the case." Galen explained. "I mean, do you really think that Edward would believe that there were only one hundred of us? I mean, it'd be pretty hard for one hundred people to do everything that we've been doing at once. Surely, he's realized that if we had men blocking all the ways out of Forks on the same nights we rescued the girls, there's gotta be than one hundred people doing it."

His explanation made sense to me. In fact, I couldn't believe that I was stupid enough to not see it for myself. Edward was my brother; after all, I should know him better than that.

What was worse, we just spent two weeks trying to stay off the radar for nothing. We could've gotten at least five more girls out in that time. But, no, because I was stupid enough to think that Edward would think that we only had one hundred men in our army. God, how could I be so stupid?

I put my head in my hands and let out a scream of frustration.

"Ali, it's okay, honey." Galen said soothingly.

"No, Galen, it's not." I said. "I mean, you figured all of this out when you haven't even been around Edward in years. He's been my brother for damn near a century and I'm the one who underestimates him!"

"You can't expect to know what he's thinking 24/7, love." he replied gently massaging my shoulders. "He's bound to throw a few surprises at you, every now and then."

"But I'm psychic, Galen." I responded. "I should've at least been able to see his decision not to attack."

"Not necessarily." he answered. "Edward knows how your visions work. He can play with the holes. You know that. He could've easily not made a decision. Maybe he's considering an attack, or maybe he has his shield with him. You don't know."

"And that's the problem, I should know."

"No, Ali, no. Not even you can know everything."

"Then what good am I as leader of this army." I snapped. "I mean, if I can't even predict whether or not our enemy is going to be stupid enough to attack. What the hell good am I?"

"Stop that right now, Alice." he growled. "Do not let the asshole make you second guess yourself. You are the best person to lead this army and you know it."

"Do I?" I asked, frustrated that he was oozing the same amount of confidence as everyone else. "Everyone says it and everyone feels it. Everyone thinks that I'm going to be able to win this war and save everyone. Every one of them believes that with their whole hearts and souls. Everyone, except me, that is. I mean, all I can think about, Galen, is what's going to happen if I make a mistake and we lose or our people die. What if I can't save anyone?"

"Oh, Ali," he sighed. "You can't control what's gonna happen in the future. Sure, you can see it and you can lead people in the right direction, but in the end, it's their own decisions that are going to decide the future, not yours. And with this war, there are too many people involved who will have to be deciding their own futures for you to do anything to stop it. Besides, you can't judge yourself on what ifs. I mean, for all any of knows, we could win this fight and save everyone. None of us know what's going to happen in the future, but we do know what's happening now and what's happened in the past."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, not at all moved by his speech.

"You're holding yourself responsible for the possibility of a bad future." he explained. "One that could be completely false. Do you honestly think the others are doing that? Because they aren't. They're thinking about what Alice Cullen has done, not only for the human race, but for the vampire race as well. You've helped rescue countless girls from that hell and stopped countless more from suffering the same fate. Hell, you brought together to groups of vampires who used to hate each other and convinced them to get along and fight for what they believed in. Those things are no minor details. They're huge. They're things to be remembered. They're the reasons that everyone had so much faith in you. Not, because they're seeing, you lead us to victory, but because they've seen the amazing things, you've done. They see how hard you fight for what you believe in and how hard you push the ones you love. They understand that you might not be able to save everyone and they're okay with that. They know how hard you try and, at the end of the day, that's all that matters."

I understood what he was saying and knew he was right. I couldn't control the future, not really. There were too many decisions that were out of my hands and I had to start understanding that. If I didn't, I was going to explode from all of the stress I was putting on myself. It was also nice to hear that the others weren't judging me simply on the mistakes I had made in the past, but on the achievements.

I needed to stop worrying so much about the future and focus on what could be done now. That was getting everyone ready for the different possible futures. I had done it these last two weeks. Unfortunately, I had been wrong, but I couldn't dwell on that. I had to keep moving ahead and planning our next step. It was the only way to avoid the future that I feared so much.

"Thank you, Galen." I sighed and laid my head on his shoulders. "I don't know what I'd do without you at times like this."

He just chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

I laid my head on his shoulder and he rested his chin on my head. I liked being like this with him, it was nice. I didn't feel at all pressured to do anything. That's what I liked about being with him. He liked me and wanted more than what we had. I knew that. He knew that I felt the same way, on at least some level, but he also knew about my fear of getting hurt again like I did with Jasper. He didn't want me to rush myself and I appreciated him for it. He was willing to let me draw the lines and that's what I loved most.

As it was, I reached over and grabbed his hand this time. He responded by drawing little circles in the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Just remember," he whispered. "That whatever the future brings, it could never be considered a failure, because of everything you've accomplished up until now."

I opened my mouth to respond, but was cut off by my cell phone blaring Within Temptation's Solemn Hour. I sighed. What now?

"It's Ben." I said. "God only knows what news he's about to give us." I pulled out my phone and flipped it open in less than a second. "Hey Ben, what's up?"

"We have a problem." he said sounding a little panicked.

"Of course we do." I sighed. "Because Edward can't make this in the slightest bit easy. What's going on?"

"Kari's pregnant." he answered.

My jaw dropped as my eyes bugged out. I found myself short of my unnecessary breath and knew that my heart would be racing if I was human. I couldn't believe this was happening. Surely, Edward would've been smart enough to use protection.

"Are you sure?" I asked praying it was possible he could be wrong.

"Not exactly." he replied. "McIntyre hasn't gotten the official results, but she has all the symptoms that Bella had and then some. And they're all worse than Bella's were. McIntyre can't find anything else wrong with her. It's the only logical explanation at the moment."

"Damn it!" I cursed. "Does Edward know?"

"Yes." Ben replied. "He's the one who called McIntyre."

"Does he have a plan on how to handle it?"

"No. Kari said that he said he didn't even know if he wanted to keep it or not."

"Of course he'd be confused. How's she handling this?"

"She's really scared." he replied sadly. "She doesn't want Edward to make her give up the baby, but she's scared of what will happen if Edward makes her have it. She doesn't know anything about what's going to happen to her body. And Edward isn't sharing. All she knows is that, no matter what Edward decides, she or her baby is going to die."

"And what did you tell her?"

"I told her to try to stay calm and relax." Ben replied. "I told her that I'd talk to you and we'd figure out a way to get her out of here and to someone who can help her through this."

"Okay." I said. "That's good, because we aren't going to abandon her with this. Not after everything that she's been through and everything that she's given up for us to do our job. She deserves to be able to have this baby and live to see him or her grown up. She deserves to be able to live a life without bonds and I'm gonna make sure she does."

"Thank you, Alice." he replied.

"Don't thank me until we get her out of there." I said. "Now, I have to have a meet with the rest of the family, so we can figure out what to do. I want you to put the others on standby, tell them we could be attacking as early as tomorrow. I'll call as soon as we figure something out."

"Right." Ben answered. "Anything else?"

"Yes, don't tell Kari about this." I replied. "I don't want to get her hopes up before we actually have a plan."

"Okay." he said, even though he didn't sound happy about it. "I won't tell her."

"Good. Now, I can't promise anything, Ben. As much as I want to be able to, for you and Kenzi. All I can say is that we'll try."

"I know, and that's the most I can ask for."

"Alright." I replied. "Stay on your toes and I'll talk to you later."

"I will."

The line went dead then and I figured he probably just hung up. I flipped the phone shut with a sigh and put my head in my hands. I let out a loud and frustrated scream that echoed my earlier one.

"It'll be okay, Ali." Galen whispered squeezing my shoulder. "We'll get her out of there. I know we will."

**KARI**

Laying on my back I stared up at the ceiling in Edward's room, taking in everything that had just happen, trying to let Ben's words of love and courage calm me down. I didn't want to even think what would happen if this baby wasn't Edward's. I hate to admit it but a part of me hoped this child growing inside me was Edward's. Even though I love Ben and would be relieved if the baby was his, I couldn't deny that things would be better if it was Edward's; well at least I thought they would. Who knows maybe it's a losing battle, I still didn't even know if Edward even wanted this baby, which was nerve racking. My life and the life of my unborn child were in the hands of a mad man. I was quickly brought back to reality at the sound of the Edward's door shutting with such a force I thought the hinges were going to come off. I jumped at the sound and looked over to see a livid Edward storming over. I froze in my spot confused and scared at what could have made him so upset.

"Good evening, Master." I nervously greeted.

"Hello Pet. Is there anything you wanted to tell me?" He asked practically foaming at the mouth. I gulped unsure of how to answer.

"N-no?"

Edward moved closer to the bed clenching his fist.

"Nothing at all?" He pressed as his mouth twisted into a hard line.

I looked down at the bedspread afraid to anger Edward any more than he already was.

"I'm sorry Master; I don't understand your question." I said, hoping the stupid act would work.

At the sound of silence, I reluctantly met his gaze to find him smiling wickedly down at me. "A source tells me that one of my most trusted men has betrayed me. That someone has been using you without my consent." My eyes widen in horror as I realized my worst fear was coming true.

"They're lying." I protested, hoping Edward would believe me.

He suddenly let out a dark chuckle, telling me he did not believe my lies. Before I could even blink Edward face was inches from mine, staring into my eyes.

"I'm not lying." I said hastily trying to convince him, while avoiding eye contact.

Suddenly, I felt the absence of Edward's presence, but heard strange sounds coming from the direction of the ceiling. Almost like wires being ripped out of the plaster. I was too terrified to look. That was until Edward was in my face again. "Look up, Pet." He ordered so suddenly that it confused me.

"What?" I questioned before I could stop myself.

The next thing I knew Edward's hand came in contact with my cheek, striking it. I winced in pain as he yelled,

"Look up, you little slut."

He grabbed my chin roughly, lifting it up. I gasped as my traitor came into view. There were in fact, wires now coming out of the ceiling, along with a very compact camera. I couldn't believe it. He had been taping us the whole time. That meant he knew everything about Ben and I. Probably Dimitri and I too. That meant I was in a shit load of trouble. Fantastic. "You see that, that is called a video camera." Edward stated pointed to it with his free hand. "I use it for security purposes but lately it has proven to be good for other things, such as, finding out whom I can trust and who is a traitor, like your precious Ben."

I gasped at his confession.

I didn't know who I was more worried for, Ben or my unborn child. I didn't even care about myself at that moment. If only I could find a way to save the other two. "What part of I. OWN. YOU; don't you understand?" Edward growled right in my face.

"I understand all of it, Master." I responded fearfully.

"Really, because I honestly don't think you do." he responded bitterly.

That's where he was wrong. I understood it completely, but that didn't mean that I had to abide by it. I was in enough trouble, though, so I didn't point that out to him. Instead, I decided it might be best to start confessing. "Yes, Master, I made love with Ben." I said slowly letting a few tears slide down my face.

There was no point in denying it. Edward knew everything and Ben was going to die, regardless of what I said at this point. Maybe, though, if I was honest with Edward right now, then he would just kill Ben and not feel the need to torture him. "But I swear I didn't do anything willingly with Dimitri." I added quickly hoping that would distract him from Ben, at least for a few hours.

"What?" Edward asked, surprised.

"Wait, you just said one of your most trusted men, meaning Ben. You didn't know about Dimitri." I said catching my slip up a little too late.

"No, I didn't." Edward said through clenched teeth. How could he not know about Dimitri? If he had video cameras around, wouldn't it have picked up everything that Dimitri had done. Unless, Dimitri knew about the cameras and was able to turn them off before our meetings. Shit! I had just gotten myself in even more trouble. "Pet, what about Dimitri?" Edward growled holding my chin tighter. Oh well, I was already in a shit load of trouble. With any luck, the Dimitri story would piss him off enough to get Ben and me off the hook. Somehow, I doubted it, but it was a little something to hope for. "Dimitri, Master, spent last month trying to make me his pet." I replied, trying to wiggle out of Edward's strong grip.

Edward was silent for a moment, no doubt, processing the information. I could tell by the look on his face that he was getting angrier, but as his grip on my chin loosened, I realized it wasn't at me. I thanked God that I had distracted him a little from his rage at Ben and me, however, temporarily. He completely released my chin after a few more moments.

"Explain." Edward growled as he began to pace around the room. "What exactly did he do to you, Pet?" Edward continued and I could tell he was trying to keep his anger reigned in.

"Mostly he just made give him hand jobs and blow jobs. Sometimes he just drank from me and kissed me. The day Alice killed his men, he pleasured me until I orgasmed against my will, then made me blow him." I answered, honestly. He stopped his movement glancing back at me.

"Anything else?" he hissed, pinching his nose.

"Yes." I sighed. "Two weeks ago, when you went on your scouting mission, he came in and informed me that he killed my father. He used it to make me angry and when I blew up; he decided rape would be the appropriate punishment." I could see his anger returning, so I hurried to finish the story. "Ben came in before he could do anything. The two fought and Ben convinced Dimitri to leave. Dimitri hasn't been here since." Edward just stood by the bed and said nothing, which worried me. I had no clue what he was thinking.

"Get up." He said in a stern voice.

I quickly left the bed to stand across from him, afraid of his reaction if I didn't obey him now. Before I knew what was happening I was pushed back into the wall. I let out a gasp of air as my back made contact with the hard surface. Edward closed the distance between us breathing harshly against my neck, his cold breath sending chills down my spine.

"I own you. Nobody else does." He said hoarsely before attacking my neck with harsh kisses. I stood there frozen too shocked to move as Edward started to roughly grope my breast making me wince in pain. I could hear him hiss in my ear every time his hands came to a new part of my body to grope.

"You're mine. All this is mine." He said grasping one of my breasts. "Mine." I could hear the venom in his voice, which caused me to shudder.

Suddenly, his hands let go of my breast moving further down my body. I watched somewhat frighten as a hand caressed my stomach. Panicked, I looked up trying to read his face. I watched as he stopped his hand midway mumbling mine. I was confused by his sudden actions; his face showed no emotion, yet his touch was so gentle and careful.

His demeanor soon changed, however, as he began ripping my clothes off in mere seconds. I'd never seen Edward so angry, so unglued, and as much as I wanted to stop him, I knew I couldn't because it would just make him more upset. Before I could register what was happening, Edward grabbed one of my legs wrapping it around his waist, thrusting roughly into me.

I whimpered in pain gripping Edward's shoulders as I tried to block out the pain. He must have noticed my discomfort because his hard, sharp thrust soon slowed in speed becoming mild. I for one was grateful; I didn't know how much more I could take of his rough treatment. He breathed heavily into my neck, I wasn't sure if it was from anger or from pleasure.

"Who owns you?" He asked as he continued to thrust into me.

I felt so humiliated. I blushed as I weakly answered,

"You do."

"Who does?" He demanded increasing his speed, not liking my weak response.

I gasped as he hit my sweet spot.

"Oh god, you do!" I practically yelled.

He took notice and continued to hit the same area over and over again.

My body shivered at his every move. Against my will, I found my hips starting to move with Edward's, little moans and gasps escaped my lips at the blissful feeling. I closed my eyes trying not to give in.

"Feels good, doesn't it, Pet?" Edward panted.

I reluctantly moaned in response. He grunted next to my ear moving fast inside of me.

"I don't want to hear anything but the sound of you screaming my name when you cum." he growled and I blushed furiously at his words. "Come now, Pet, a little whore like you shouldn't be embarrassed when a man makes you cum. You should be used to it by now." He nipped my neck, and I let out a groan of pleasure and disgust.

Before I knew it, I found myself buckling against Edward's swift thrusts calling out his name. Through the euphoria of that orgasm, I heard Edward calling my name, my real name, as he rode out both our orgasms. I was shocked and disappointed with myself. I never thought Edward would be able to give me an orgasm while raping me. I felt even dirtier than when Dimitri had forced me into one. As I came down from it, my hands clung to Edward's shoulders, afraid if I let go my knees would give out on me. I tried to catch my breath with my head pressed to Edward's forehead. I was surprise he didn't pull away or demand I let him go. Curious, I looked up to find him staring back, a little emotion shining through his eyes, though I was not sure what it was, for that brief minute, Edward almost appeared human.

The little moment was short lived as Edward pulled roughly out of my grip causing me to stumble and lean against the wall for support. I looked back at Edward curious as he fixed his pants huffing. Suddenly, he leaned down picking my shirt off the floor and throwing it at me harshly.

"Clean yourself up." He demanded bitterly. I winced noticing his dark exterior was back. "I got to go to deal with Dimitri."

I was relieved that he was going to deal with Dimitri first. That meant Ben would have a few more hours to live. This was good, even if he couldn't spend those few hours with me. Edward must've noticed my relief, because he walked over and caressed my cheek.

"Don't worry, though." he whispered. "I'll be back to punish you and your little boyfriend later."

"Master, please, don't hurt-" I started to beg, but was cut off by the back of his hand striking my face.

I cried out as I fell to the floor clutching my cheek. More tears welled in my eyes.

"Don't you dare start begging me, slut." he growled. "You and Ben broke the rules when you fucked." I winced at the way he phrased what Ben and I had done. "Both very aware that you were doing so. Now, you both have to accept the consequences of your actions."

"Yes, Master." I said to the floor.

I felt him grab my hair at the roots and yank my head back a second later. I found myself staring into his eyes.

"Now," he growled. "If boyfriend happens to come before I get back, you are not to tell him that I know anything. You are to pretend like everything is fine and normal. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master." I said through my tears.

"Good, and remember, if you disobey me, I will find out and Ben's punishment will be ten times worse, because of it. Understand?"

"Yes, Master." I said again.

"Good." he growled, releasing my hair and walking out the door, letting it slam behind him.

I broke into desperate sobs of pain, terror, and confusion.


End file.
